As sand and wind
by daydreamer-cloudwatcher
Summary: It's about an OC, who begins very strong; it's a story of her getting weaker and ultimately more human, defying her creators, living a life and making choices that they never planned for. Primarily Gaara/OC pairing. Rated T for swearing and sex reference
1. Chapter 1 Being named

**Chapter one; Learning about me:**

_I'm running, both spinning and dancing, the cool air wraps its self around me I don't know where I'm going and I struggle to remember where I've been. I have no memories, no past only Chiyoko's voice follows me, the voice of the forever children rides the wind alongside me. I don't know where I am, but they are telling me not to worry. They say they need me to find the savior for them, their Eri, their protector, the awake one. The offer me no answer when I ask what needs to be saved, they don't have to tell me, instead they just tell me to listen and I can hear it. The screams of unimaginable pain, I want it to stop but I don't know how to shut out the noise. I feel the wind spin faster around me then slow down to a halt and I find myself lying on a bench watching the clouds pass over me as if nothing had ever happened._

**Shikamaru:**

I'm in my usual place, lying on the bench watching the clouds past by with out a care in the world. Temari is leaving Konoha today after finishing a mission with us; it's been a while since I last saw her, and it'll be a while until I next. She's meeting me here so we can spend our last day together, that reminds me she'll probably hit me if she comes and I fail to notice, better pay attention to my surroundings a bit more closely. As I begin to sit a gust of wind whirls next to me, guessing its Temaris fan I start complaining, 'Troublesome woman… why does she always get so angry when I don't notice her?' the wind settles down but instead of seeing Temari with her massive fan and a look of pure hatred on her face, I see a girl of about fifteen just lying right where the wind was only a moment ago. She is stark naked, but seems to have a layer of wind covering her, there are small tears in her light grey eyes, her long white hair sticks to her unbelievably pale face from the salty liquid. She notices me staring at her and just looks back at me, surprise and confusion on her face, about a minute passes before either of us even move.

"Where am I?" they girl whispers, she would seem slightly afraid, but this girl doesn't seem to feel fear. "You can see me?"

"Konoha," I reply cautiously, "the village hidden in the leaves. Of course I can see you... Who are you?"

She pauses for a moment as if she's considering just who she is, a slight chill runs down my spine, could this young girl be an enemy, a potential threat? How could she have gotten into the village so easily? My thoughts are interrupted as she starts to speak. "I'm not exactly sure," she answers, "I've never thought about who I was, I just was." She has a distant look in her teary eyes. "But I wasn't human..." She finishes in an almost inaudible tone, that confused me to no end.

"Well what's your name?"

"I don't think I have a name, what's yours?" she asks with a smile that doesn't reach her swolen eyes.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, you're not from around here I'm guessing, where do you live?"

"Where do I live?" she repeats slowly, "I wonder if I even have a home, in the wind I suppose."

For crying out loud this girl was going to be a drag to figure out, "well what land are you from? We're in the fire country now, when you say wind do you mean the wind country?"

"I don't have a country, I travel with the wind." She says, more to herself than to me.

I've been trying to analyzing her but I haven't gotten anything yet, gosh what a drag.

**Girl (we won't name her yet):**

We sit in silence for a while, in my head I'm going over everything he has asked me, who am I, do i have somewhere to call my home, do I even have a name? He has a look of deep concentration on his face so I'm guessing he's going over the same line of thoughts as me.

"Why were you crying, you know when you... appeared? Hell, how did you just appear?" he suddenly breaks the silence, a puzzled look taking over his face.

"I was crying because of their screams, the pain they could feel."

"Whose screams?" he asks after a moment.

"Can't you hear them? It's the Chiyoko."

"The forever child? Huh, why are they crying?" A tone of disbelievement **(A/N Is that even a word? Well if it isn't it should be.) **just under the surface of his voice,

"Well it's more like the forever _children_, they are crying because of the evil they say that is upon us, for the deaths that will shortly come, for the pain that will be felt. They are crying for us, because we are yet to learn of the horrors on their way."

"Who are these forever children? How do they know of what will happen when we do not?' he asks, he still doesn't seem to believe a word I'm saying, the feeling of being patronized washes over me.

"They are the spirits of the dead children, of those who never got a chance to live, and those who died before they even got to experience the wonders of life." I start while giving him an ice cold stare, I'm surprised that this boy doesn't know. He seems to contemplate this for a while tossing the idea over in his head.

"Why only children?" he suddenly asks, I'm shocked he can't figure that out, this boy doesn't seems very clever to me, but something tells me he is seen as a bit of a genius.

"Because children are pure, they can't stand to see pain and they aren't afraid to show their emotions, because a child can not be evil, any evil deed a child has done it has done because it was told it was the right thing to do, children always want to do the right thing, to please others. Because who better is there to protect us and watch over us than the ones who failed to be protected?"

**Shikamaru:**

"SHIKAMARU!" A sudden shout echos through the village, it's properly Temari, I don't take my eyes of the girl to my left as the shouter arrives, "I'm so sorry I'm late Shika," A voice I recognize as Temari's pants, I then feel her gaze shift from me, most likely looking to the girl sitting next to me Temari doesn't say anything for awhile whilst she looks her up and down, suddenly she makes me jump by bursting out in fury, "SHIKAMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A NAKED GIRL? AND SHE LOOKS ABOUT TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU THAT ISN'T LEGAL!"

"What? Wait, what do you mean?" I feel a crease in my forehead appear in complete and utter confusion, first I meet a girl who appears from nowhere and talks about the spirits of children now Temari is going on about something as well, what a troublesome day. Then it hits me, "Wait, you don't think, oh Temari! She just appeared in front of me from nowhere and was crying and all and I thought I couldn't just walk away!" the girl was now giggling at our argument, the salt from her eyes dried.

"Appeared from nowhere? People don't just materialize form mid air Shika! You where properly just watching the clouds and failed to notice her." Temari laughed, this had the girl smiling even more, "And why hasn't she got any clothes then? And, is that wind covering her, that's some creepy-ass Jutsu."

"That's a good question why didn't I ask that? But I don't think she's a Shinobi."

"She must be, that has to be some kind of Jutsu, only Shinobi use Jutsu! And they say you have an I.Q. of two hundred." She rolls her eyes,

"Over two hundred Temari, it's over two hundred," I laughed.

"I am here you know," the girl broke in, "you don't have to talk about me as if I'm not, I'm not wearing clothes because I own none. I'm not a ninja, and I didn't appear from nowhere I came here with the wind." She said with a sweet smile but in a tone far from innocent, yet nonthreatening.

Temari and I just stood there stunned she had seemed so sweet yet she could be so sincere, she gave a small smile and a few giggles at the looks on our faces.

**Girl:**

They both stood there shocked for a second, I can't fathom why, then the girl suddenly opened her bag and rummaged through it, "Here" the girl, Temari I think Shikamaru called her, said and she handed me a white dress. "It might be a little big, you are quite a bit younger than me but it's the smallest thing I own." She smiled.

"Thank you," I stammered, the dress was a white dress that came down to just above my knees, it had two thick straps and had a V-neck, it floated but had a fitted waste, or at least it would if it hadn't been slightly to big. I had never been given anything before and I felt I had to repay her. "Here, give me your hand" I said, well demanded, after I had put the dress on, she looked a little cautious. "Don't worry I don't bite," I said, maybe a little too seriously, she slowly gave me her hand, I turned it so her wrist was facing up, then focusing my chakra into my finger, something I hadn't known I was capable of until just then, I traced a symbol onto her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked worry controlling his voice.

"It's fine Shika, I think, it isn't hurting or anything and anyway they have the best medics in the world here in Konoha I should be fine even if it's something bad." Temari interjected. When I was finished Temari studied it hard, "what does it mean?" she finally asked.

"Fearless." I replied absently.

"Fearless," she repeated, "what will it do?"

"What does it sound like? Whenever you feel fear it will protect you, it will warn you and your fear will vanish, you will become fearless or so I believe."

"What if it can't protect me? What if I'm about to be killed will it still protect me? Or what if it can't warn me in time?"

"It can only minor the fear you feel and let you know of dangers that are coming, it will also be a way for me to find you if you ever need help, it may take a while for your body to learn its signals, but it should work shortly." I said whilst staring at the clouds, I realized that shikamaru was doing the same thing.

"You like the clouds?" I asked him, though it was more a statement than a question he still offered an answer after a moment,

"Yeah, they're just… just so peaceful, and free, they're beautiful." So far I had learn this boy was lazy, cared about this girl Temari, was supposed to be some sort of genius and was pretty damn sappy, strange child.

"Which two do you like the best?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, he didn't seem to have an I.Q. of over two hundred to me like Temari had said earlier.

"Which two clouds do you like the best? Out of all the ones in the sky?" I answered, as slowly and patronizingly as I could muster.

"What does it matter?" he snorted, but soon froze when he saw the intense glare I gave him, after a moment he started to speak again "probably… that one" he said pointing, "and the one to its right."

I looked at the first cloud he had pointed to, and closed my eyes, I imagined it disappearing and then reappearing in my inner world.

"What it disappeared!" Temari exclaimed in confusion.

"What the…" Shikamaru started.

When it was in my inner world I concentrated on covering it in glass then shrinking it to the size of a fist. I then opened my eyes and repeated the process with the second cloud. I then took the two fist sized clouds out and handed them to Shikamaru.

"This one is for you, I said handing him the first, and this one is for you to give to someone else" I Looked over at Temari, trying to drop a not so subtle hint.

"What did you... How did you... What just happened?" He finally stammered.

"Well I saw the cloud, and brought it into my inner world, it's like my own dimension where I can control everything, well most things, it's like your imagination if you don't like something you can just change it." I stated matter of factually.

"I've never heard of a Jutsu like that except for Sharingan, it must be a Kekkei Genkai, then again to be able to move in the wind as well, seems like two different Kekkei Genkai, is that possible? Do you have any other abilities?" Shikamaru asked, he sounded concerned, probably about the safety of his village.

"I can listen to peoples thoughts, I can talk to them telepathically, look," I said after trying to figure out if I could do more, and I started a silent conversation with Shikamaru.

_The other cloud I gave you is for you to give to Temari, I know you like her, hell I think she knows. It will be a sweet reminder._

"WHAT THE? TEMARI DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Shikamaru suddenly screamed, his face was going crimson-red, he was a funny boy.

"Hear what she said something about mind reading then I laughed next thing I know your saying you're screaming and looking like a tomato" Temari said, as if she thought we were mad.

"Ok, this girl can talk in your head as well, we should report her to the Hokage." Shikamaru shakily said. "Can you come with us?"

"I would love to," I said sarcastically, "However I have to take my leave now but before I go give me your wrist Shikamaru.' He handed me his wrist and I drew on the same symbol as I drew on Temaris, "now you can call on me anytime." I said with a smile. I had learnt a lot about myself by being with them, I had no idea of any of the things I was capable of until my encounter with them, the thought of learning about myself made me smile, I'm unsure why, but it did.

**Temari:**

After the girl drew the sign on Shikamarus wrist she ran over to the railing and jumped down to the streets below, both of us ran over to see if she was hurt but she had just disappeared and only wind was left behind, we stood there quietly for a few moments.

"We should call her Fuu," Shikamaru said, "Fuu meaning wind, perfect name don't you think?"

"Fuu... I wonder if she'll like it, if we see her again we must remember to tell her we have named her." I whispered, I felt like if I was any louder I would ruin the wonder of her. We walked away in silence, I think we both knew we were headed to the Hokage to report about her. I'm glad I didn't go back any sooner I wouldn't have been able to meet her, Fuu. Suddenly Shikamaru started talking, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"She, I mean Fuu, told me I should give you the second cloud she made me." He said in a tired tone as if it was almost too much of a bother to even say.

"Why?" I questioned, "why would she think you should give something like that to me?"

"She just said I should." He shrugged chucking it to me I caught it easily, as a Shinobi should, "she said it would be a reminder, don't know why you want a reminder of me though, don't know why I'd want you to have one, she was a troublesome lady.' He stated, how else can I say it, he said it as if it were a fact. I smiled, she was cunning, and I knew he knew why.

"Thank you," I smiled, "it's beautiful, whenever I look at it, it'll remind me of you, and of her but I don't think that's the point of it," I said with a laugh. He smirked, a lopsided smile, like his mouth just couldn't be bother to go the whole way, he looked kind of cute like that.

**

* * *

**********

A/N: By the way this is my first fanfiction, and i read this chapter and it was bad so I re-wrote it, it's slightly better than it was. Please tell me what you think and if you read more chapter tell me if any others need re-writing. Thank you xx


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting A Jinchuriki

**A/N: Yes I', starting to re-write since my laptop has crashed and I can't get the next chapters from it yet. But I did need to re write these early chapters, for a start I now have the speech marks which I didn't before (it was on a forgien setting and wouldn't right itself so I couldn't find them) and I've improved (I think).**

**Chapter two; Meeting a Jinchuriki:**

**Naruto:**

I had just finished some of my sage training and had decided I'd go get ramen for dinner, yum ramen. We had all been told today by Granny Tsunade (the Hokage) that Shikamaru and Temari had encountered a strange girl yesterday in the early hours of the morning. She was said to possess strange powers. Including the power to read minds and telepathically communicate, the power to travel by the wind (probably also control it) and the power of having her own inner dimension (sort of like the Sharingan). Then there's some kind of mark she draws to make you fearless which is assumed to just be her way of marking who she's had contact with and something which works by belief that it works. They said she spoke of a great evil that was on its way and that she wanted to find 'Eri,' which means my protector but I don't think it was to protect herself, she spoke of Chiyoko, the forever children, that she said where spirits of dead children who protect and watch over us, creepy I know. She sounds… interesting; I wonder how I could find her? What did they say she looked like again? Oh yeah she was naked! But Temari gave her a white dress. She had light grey eyes and white hair that fell loose half way down her back and extremely pale skin and wears an opal on a silver chain that hangs in the nape of her neck. Oh, and she appears in whirls of wind. Right time to start looking! After my ramen, of course.

Being so caught up in my thoughts I almost walked straight into a whirl of wind, like a mini tornado. Then a girl appeared from the middle of it.

_What a freak appearing from wind and she's so pale and white._I thought and pushed my way passed her, before freezing.

"Wait…you! You're her! You're that Fuu!" I almost screamed with a massive grin that some would describe as goofy.

"Fuu? Never heard the name, you have the wrong girl. And please don't shout I'm not deaf." She said, slightly snidely and here I'd been expecting a nice, polite girl.

"No you are! You fit the description! Temari and Shikamaru described someone just like you; they named her Fuu because she lived in the wind or something like that!" I was ecstatic now, bouncing on the balls of my feet and getting that buzzing feeling in my stomach.

"Shikamaru and Temari, huh? He better have given her that cloud." She said thoughtfully as she stared off into the air, I realized I was losing her attention.

"Hey I'm going to get some ramen, you have to try the ramen place it's amazing, I'll treat you if you want? Alright let's go!" I know that we had been told to try and get her to the Hokage if we met her but we were told to try not use force, she could be powerful and she wouldn't just come would she? Might as well butter her up and I'm hungry, you can't deprive a man of his food. I grabbed her hand before she could refuse and dragged her to my favourite location, the ramen shop.

She didn't talk much through dinner, but at the end she did say thank you and that the ramen was pretty good here, instantly gaining entry into my good books. She turned to leave but I realized I still needed to get her to the Hokage and I wanted to learn more about her, so I grabbed her wrist and said: "Hey you don't have anywhere to stay do you? Right that's it you're staying t the Uzumaki residence!" Once again I dragged her off before she could utter a complaint.

When we got back to mine, I dragged her all the way there, refusing to take no as an answer, I sat down on the sofa and thought of some questions to ask.

I started with simple, un-prying ones. "Do you like the name Shikamaru and Temari gave you? Fuu I mean?"

"It's alright, seems appropriate." She started examining her nails while clicking her tongue, she seemed to be finding me irritating.

"I think it's… pretty, does that symbol you gave them really work?"

"Only one way to find out."

"How?" I whispered leaning in.

"Wait until they're in trouble and see if I'm called to them." She said emotionlessly, seriously and kind of creepily.

"Are you always so… cold?" I felt a little rude asking but I felt like I had to.

"Cold? Am I cold? I'm sorry I didn't notice I'm not used to being with people, well alive people. If you really want to know about that crazy symbol, well I made it up on the spot so I have no idea, I'm hoping my chakra reacts."

"You're alone?" _S__he's just like I was. _I have a short attention span alright, it's so not my fault that I forgot about my previous question.

"No, not alone. I never felt that way at least. I have always just been a part of the wind, travelling, talking with the Chiyoko, carrying their voices with me trying to find someone who could hear them, understand them. As long as I've been in creation that is. And then I was lying in human form watching the clouds next to a boy with a pineapple on his head. Their experiments obviously finally worked." She said it as if it were a speech she had told many times, like a routine, not really exactly what she felt and yet at the same time it was emotion filled. It was her life story in one short paragraph.

"Ha. Shikamaru, pineapple head, I like it." I laughed, she looked at me as if she didn't see the joke; I guess she was being serious.

"My turn to ask questions now thank you very much, Naruto." She rolled my name over her tongue with a glint in her eyes that I wasn't sure was good news. "I've been interrogated long enough." She said, but not in a harsh way it was as if it were meant nicely, too nicely.

"Ok shoot."

"What is up with those ridiculous whiskers on your face?" I was… gob smacked, I had not seen that coming; how do I explain _that_of all things?

"Well," I began, "when I was a baby… no I shouldn't start there, um… well years ago there was an attack on the village by a tailed-beast, the nine tails. It was a red, maybe it was more orange, fox with immense chakra and nine tails, it healed fast but destroyed faster, many Shinobi where lost and it couldn't be defeated. Then the fourth Hokage sealed it inside the stomach of a new born baby, at the coast of the fourths own life. That baby was me, I'm a Jinchuriki, the host of a tailed beast and so I got a characteristic to show that. Gaara, Suna's Kazekage, has rings around his eyes that his beast had, I'm not sure if he has anything else, because he is, was, the Jinchuriki to the one tail." I hope I didn't leave anything out, wait why was I even telling her this? She could be a spy, maybe this was why she was here. What if she's the new akatsuki and is going to try and capture me? Shit, tsunade-baa-chan's going to murder me!

"Hmmm, so it's to show there's a monster living inside of you?" She didn't seem fazed by what I had just told her which was a bit of a shock, it seemed to be her first time hearing of it and most people are a little more afraid when they learn about jinchuriki. I was about to ask her another question when I realized her eyes where now half closed and she was falling into a sleep. I got a blanket and covered her so she wouldn't get cold. I was about to go to bed but I remembered that Temari would probably be leaving the last meeting about now, she had had to stay another day to talk about all she had learnt about Fuu and had said she would stay the night after the last meeting, which finished ten minutes ago, then leave early the next morning. Meaning this would be my last chance to see her. So I went and stood outside and waited for her to pass, I wanted to tell her Fuu liked her name, I thought Temari should be told. Five minutes passed before Temari came by.

I shouted out her name and waved, she looked up with a shocked expression at seeing me. "So glad I saw you before you left, I hoped you'd come this way." I grinned widely; she asked why. "I met Fuu today!" I said; a grin even I would call goofy lighting up my face. "She likes her name."

"What? Why didn't you take her to the Hokage?" She demanded, hands on hips and a cold glare she had probably learn from her youngest brother.

"Well I was going to but I thought she wouldn't come straight away, it might frighten her…"

"She doesn't get scared. You can tell by looking at her she doesn't know fear. She's inhumn in that sense, you can see that she's apart and empty and oblivious to emotions." Temari butted in, she didn't sound like she trusted Fuu at all, I quite like her.

"Yeah I know but I was going for ramen so I treated her to a meal then she almost went away and it was dark so I knew she'd say it was too late to see the Hokage, so I brought her back here and she's asleep now and I'll take her to see Granny Tsunade straight away in the morning. And don't you care she likes the name you gave her?"

"You'd better take her to Lady Tsunade and I'm glad she likes her name I guess, say bye to her from me if you feel you must." And with that Temari took her leave. _Sheesh she can be scary._I thought to myself. I went back in to get to bed, it was only ten thirty, but I had been training most the day and was worn out.

Morning came and I woke up pretty early, it was only nine forty-five but when I walked past the sofa I had left Fuu on I found her missing, _damn_ I thought, _the Hokage will not be pleased_, I headed out anyway to tell Tsunade all I had learnt about the strange girl, hopefully she wouldn't be as mad since I had got more information on Fuu, however little more might be.


	3. Chapter 3 A storm on the horizon

**Chapter Three: A storm on the horizon.**

**Gaara:**

It's nine am and I'm already working, not that I don't love being Kazekage and all, but seriously there is a lot of work. Not to mention Temari had to stay another day in Konoha, after meeting a strange person, I don't know the details because she said she'd explain when she got back in her letter. She's strong and all but I can't help feeling a little worried about her, she is my sister after all. What if this 'strange person' is an assassin or harms her? Getting worked up won't help anyone so I just need to stop stressing myself out, Temari's on her way back now and I'll see that everything was fine and I was worrying for nothing. She said she'd leave at six am so she should be back by about eleven, twelve latest today, -she left three days ago- but the weather seems nice and calm so it should be about eleven.

Nine thirteen and twenty-three seconds, that's when it happened. Don't ask how I remember, I looked at the clock the moment I felt something was up and have a feeling I'll never forget that time. I felt a sharp wind from the window left open at five o'clock from me (slightly right from directly behind him). As I've said I don't know why but I checked the time on my watch, nine thirteen and twenty-three seconds the clock read. I turned back to my paper work, the wind died down after about 30 seconds, I suddenly heard someone humming behind me, slowly; carefully I turned to face the window.

That's when I saw her for the very first time. I small; slight girl, a year younger than me at a guess. She was paler than me, if that's even possible, she had soft light grey eyes and long white hair. She wore a dress just like one Temari owned. She was just sitting there, on the window ledge, one leg out the window, swinging; one leg on top of the sill; she lent an arm on her bent leg and stared straight ahead. I sat there silently for a second before it set in. A strange girl had managed to break into the Kazekage's office without anyone noticing. I started to worry this might have been the strange girl Temari had met, all I knew was this girl was pale, had unusual powers and travelled with the wind. She seemed to fit the description.

Suddenly she looked straight at me. She must have noticed the fact I had been staring at her for about a minute.

"Hello." She said with a sweet smile on her thin lips.

"Er…hi, I'm Gaara. Well you probably know that you have just broken into my office." I almost growled. I wanted to seem dangerous to this girl so she didn't try anything but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Broke in? I would never do such a thing! Do you see anything broken? I merely stepped into your office Kazekage-sama." She said in a menacing tone, she almost gave me the creeps, which is something I would have bet on being impossible. It's just that she seemed like an empty doll, like one of Kankuro's puppets and was just so plain, there seemed nothing interesting about her. She also had a frightening look in her eyes but it soon was replaced with a soft, sadder one though the sadness didn't seem felt.

"Your sister is in trouble." She stated. "A sandstorm is brewing on the horizon. There is no way of her knowing this."

"She's a sand Shinobi don't underestimate her, we were brought up facing sandstorms almost every day, she will have a better chance of sensing it that most other people." I smirked, trying to hide my slight worry but my sisters a big girl, she can look after herself.

"We will see about that. You will be able to see the storm forming in 26 seconds if you look due-west out of this window, in twenty minutes it will hit Temari, she will notice it only one minute before she is caught in it and will not have time to hide. You won't have time to send anyone to warn her and even if you tried they would get caught in the storm first. Here it comes." She waved me over; I stood over her, looking straight at her until she grabbed my jaw and turned it so I was facing due-west, it is times like these I miss my ultimate defence not needing to be summoned, as she had predicted a sandstorm started to form.

"How did you… how could you know that when no one in the sand village could even tell? I would have been told by now if they had so how could you, an outsider, know?"

"How do you know I'm an outsider, do you know all your civilians? I knew because I could feel a change in the wind coming." She seemed almost angry, as though she thought it was bad I didn't know all my civilians, which I don't I admit but can a guy be expected to know everyone in a village? The only person I know with an I.Q. high enough to memorize them all would be Shikamaru and like he'd ever be bothered. I was about to speak when someone came barging in.

"Kazekage-sama! We have detected high wind levels due-west; we believe it is a sandstorm forming." Kankuro burst out, he still insists on calling me by my title in my office though I'm breaking that habit of his. "Temari's still out there we need to go warn her!"

"We can't do that."

"What? That's our sister, you have to help her!"

"We can't charge out into that storm! We have to hope she can figure out one is coming herself!"

"She won't, more accurately she can't." The strange girl interrupted, "I told you already Gaara-kun, she won't notice it." I'll let it drop that she wasn't being polite this once.

"Who the hell is this girl? What does she mean? How dare she underestimate Temari and what's she doing in here?" Kankuro burst out in outrage, his eyes blazing and fists clenched, the girl didn't even turn to look at him.

"I believe this is Fuu, the girl Temari told us about." I said coolly, much more calmly than I was feeling.

"Well how do we save Temari? We can't just let her die!" Kankuro is always the pessimistic one, we really need to get an optimist in our family to lighten things up.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll think…"

"Don't worry." The girl smiled with her mouth but not her eyes. "I'll go to her and bring her back to you safe and sound and in one piece."

"But you said no one could get to her in time." She really was confusing me, couldn't she just be straight forward and explain things properly?

"I'll be with her in a second, calm down. Gaara-kun, pass me your wrist." She said forcefully, I obeyed, I wasn't sure what else to do she was telling me she could save my sister; I needed to believe in her for now. She held my wrist gently; it still shocked me when people touched me, most people where still weary of me. She concentrated chakra to her finger and started to draw on my wrist, we were all silent until she finished.

"Is this the mark Temari told us of? Why are you giving it to me?"

"It might make things easier for me, if my chakra reacts that is and besides, it's a great way to keep track of people. I'll have Temari back by ten-thirty."

"Ten-thirty but she wouldn't be back until at least eleven if she didn't have to stop and you're saying you can make it faster?" I scoffed, wow, I haven't done that in a while but this girl had no common sense.

"Never underestimate your enemy is something you learn as a ninja right? You should start to teach your students to never underestimate anyone."

And with the she pulled herself up so she was standing in the window sill, walked across to the far end and then suddenly dived off sideways. I stood, still shocked; staring at my wrist. I heard Kankuro scream in the back ground 'what the fuck? Is she suicidal or something?' then run to the window, afterwards stating 'she isn't there, she disappeared.' _Why would this girl help us?_I thought.

And that's how she entered and exited my life before I even had time to realize what had happened. She left at sixteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds after she arrived, at exactly nine thirty. Now I just had to trust she could save my sister.

**Fuu:**

"Stupid boys underestimating me." I muttered to myself, the one thing I hated more than anything, bearing in mind I'd only been alive a few days so this hasn't got much to back it up, was being patronized and I counted being underestimated as patronizing. I was dancing through the wind again, dancing is the word to describe it; it's the closest thing I can think of. I was hurrying, I didn't have long to find Temari before the storm hit her. I was aiming to find her in thirty minutes, I estimated that would give me a further fifteen to get her to safety, or take her to my inner dimension, I would also have to make her believe what I was saying. "Temari," I called, however I knew my voice was carried by the wind at a pitch the human ear would not hear.

Twenty-four minutes later and I caught site of a figure in the near distance. I slowed my dance and let the wind fall to a standstill around me. Sure enough it was her. I skipped over, a smile lightening up my face. I hate being so jolly but I needed her to trust me to keep her safe, so I played it up.

"Temari!" I waved as I came closer to her.

"Who's that?" She squinted. "Fuu? Is that you? I thought Naruto was taking you to the Hokage the other day, they let you go already?"

"Why would I go to the Hokage? Anyway I visited the Kazekage already."

"Impossible, you couldn't get there and here so fast. Then again, you are capable of some weird things. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to save you." I smiled, gosh being sappy wasn't my thing; I could feel my insides churning at the happiness of it all.

"Save me? I don't need to be saved thank you very much." She snapped, that might have been the wrong more, oh well I'll keep going now that I've started.

"Oh but my dear you do, your dear brothers told me not to underestimate you, that you'd notice it but I knew you couldn't, even as a wind user you can't understand it like I can. A sandstorm is on its way. It should be here in around fifteen minutes; you will notice it in fourteen and fail to get to safety." I sneered, I know I was meant to be being all happy but that didn't work and I couldn't stand it alright.

"A sandstorm? I'd be able to sense it I one were coming and I would have received a warning from Suna, besides," she started but I couldn't be bothered to listen to her go on and on.

"Gaara had the same response at first. I promised to take you back to him and I won't go back on my word, you can either come willingly or ill take you by force." I saw her flinch; she probably wasn't so used to being threatened by tiny girls with no muscle. She immediately readjusted herself, I could tell she was to proud to flinch in the face of someone threatening her and was obviously annoyed at herself.

"You can just try, I'm not going to let some little girl who isn't even a ninja take me down." But that's all she got to say, within moments I had closed my eyes and concentrated her into my inner world. A second later I joined her there.

"You can't fight in here dear," I laughed, "I won already. You knew about this ability and you should have seen it coming." She lurched towards me but I simply made her freeze. "I told you before that I can control things whilst they are in here, you can't escape. The storm will be here in a second; we will ride the wind and return you to Suna. Don't worry I won't harm you. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything you little bitch." She hissed, I'm not sure why surly having someone owe you is a good thing.

"Of course I do, you gave me my first clothes, you and your friend gave me a name, I owe you and I must keep my promise to Gaara, Kankuro will also be annoyed if I break my promise, even if it wasn't to him." I ended in a laugh, and then I left my inner world and started to ride the wind back to Suna.


	4. Chapter 4 the perfect painting

**Chapter four: The perfect painting.**

**Temari:**

Well what now? I'm trapped inside someone, please ignore the innuendo there. I wonder if I could get out somehow, no, she said I couldn't and where would I even start looking for an exit, everything is pitch black, so dark that I couldn't even see an inch in front of me. It's cold as well as dark; who would have thought that such a pale person had such dark insides? Argh this is so annoying. I punched the ground under me with all my might. It didn't seem to have any effect.

"Let me out of here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in rage; no reply came so I repeated myself, somehow louder this time which caused my throat to ache.

"Why ever would I do that? I'm not letting you out into that storm." She scoffed, her voice was coming from all side, above and below so that didn't help my figure out the direction of the exit.

"At least let me have some light in here." I grumbled and with that the whole place lit up. I don't know why but I had expected it to be endless, it wasn't. I could just make out the four sides of the space, making up a square surrounding me. I was stood right in the middle of a massive empty hall. "Thank you." I said; my voice full of malice. The place was sort of daunting but I'd never let her know that.

After a while the silence was broken by the sound of a soft melody, I couldn't work out if it was Fuu humming of just my imagination. Shortly after the melody started it stopped and I was left in silence once again. About three minutes later Fuu appeared a good couple of metres in front of me.

"We're at Suna's gates." She stated. "I thought you would like to know, I'll let you out here and we'll go see your Kazekage."

"It's about time! You really should keep people prisoners, just wait until Gaara hears about this." I threatened, even though I knew he probably wouldn't do anything, he'd be pleased I wasn't dead and thank the little bitch for her help knowing him. Sometimes I really think he's too soft. Suddenly I started to see sand and only moments later I was standing on my own two feet just outside of Suna; well at least I thought it was my own two feet until I realized she was holding me up.

"I don't need your help." I muttered but I was secretly quite pleased she was helping; my legs seemed too weak to hold my body.

After a moment she said: "You should be strong enough to walk now. I told Gaara we'd be back in fifteen minutes." With that we walked straight through the gates –they let us through easily since I'm pretty well known and Gaara had probably told the gate keepers abut Fuu being with me- and started to head for the office.

**Gaara:**

_Where were they? Its ten twenty-four, that girl said she'd have Temari back by ten thirty._

"Calm down, Gaara-sama, they still have six minutes to get here before they're late." Kankuro tried to reassure me. _What if that girl just found a way that we'd let her go. What if she left Temari or was too late to get her? This sand storm was one of the worst we've seen, it was so fast to form and was out of site a few minutes after the girl left._I thought.

"We just have to hope they made it." I whispered, whilst looking out to the horizon. I started to pace up and down by the window we had last seen Fuu at until I realized it was making Kankuro uncomfortable. Just moments later someone came in saying someone had managed to get past the sandstorm and had come through the gates. This made a small smile appear around my mouth, well I don't smile but it made my frown go away. I dismissed the man and finally sat down calmly to wait.

And in she barged, shortly followed by Temari who had a very unpleased look on her face. Kankuro hugged Temari before she started a giant rant.

"Gaara! How could you send some little girl after me! I have my pride and then she took me as hostage and locked me up inside her, how dare you let her do something like that! I could kill someone right about now!" I just smiled at her, happy she was alive.

"Thank you Fuu and sorry for Temari's ungratefulness, you really saved her there."

"From what? I didn't see any sandstorm, I think she was lying. Some joke just so she could torture me or a way she could make you trust her."

I interrupted before Temari could go any further. "We saw the sandstorm. It was one of the worst we've seen. Fuu here saved you so be grateful and thank her." I snarled; of course Temari didn't. My eyes went back over to Fuu; she was just standing, staring at the ceiling. She looked around the room quickly then at me and smiled.

"This room is a little dull." She stated. "You should put something on the walls, like a painting."

"Paintings are too gently for my dear little brother; you see he's a cold, harsh man." Kankuro said seriously, though he didn't really mean it.

"Cold, Naruto-kun described me the same way. But he could always get a dark painting could he not? Well I feel like looking around this village, if I find anything I'll bring it back for you." She grinned and with that she spun out the room and ran down the hall.

"Strange little girl." Temari muttered, still pouting and looking extremely unimpressed.

"Don't say anything against her, our little brother seems to have taken a liking to her." Kankuro whispered to Temari just loud enough for me to here, I let it slip, still staring at where she had just been standing. "Looks like I'm the only one not spent on someone," Kankuro continued, snickering.

"And just who do you think I'm 'spent' on." Temari growled, starting to lose her temper.

"Oh that lazy-ass Nara boy you spend so much time with, of course, you can't hide it; it's painfully obvious." Kankuro was taking this too far; if he carried on anymore she might just kill him, or at least knock him out.

"Enough." I bellowed, making them both jump ten feet in the air, even if things have gotton better they're still jumping around me and almost shit themselves if I get angry. I then returned to my paper work; her face still in my mind.

**Fuu:**

Well I had spent time looking around Konoha and I had time to spare, so I thought I'd try out some site-seeing and shopping. Suna wasn't as pretty as Konoha, but I'm not so keen on pretty things, Suna was much more interesting. It was covered in fine sand, with massive sand stone buildings towering above you; the streets instead of being lined with trees had all different kinds of cacti covered in orange, red and yellow flowers. Everyone had tanned skin and I realized that I must have stuck out like a sore thumb being as white as a sheet. The only thing I disliked about Suna where the lack of clouds. I was staring at one of the few clouds in the sky when I heard a girl talking to herself, sounded frustrated.

"Oh, Gaara-Sensei said he had no doubt I'd get this Jutsu in no time but it's been a week and I've made no process." I stopped at the mention of Gaara and skipped over to the girl, she was properly the same age as me.

"So your Gaara's student, are you?"

"Why do you want to know? You're not from around here. What do you want with the Kazekage?" She was trying to seem strong, but I could tell she was nervous.

"I was just wondering. I was just with him and told him I'd get him a painting for his office, but I don't know where to look, I was hoping his student might be able to help, but you seem busy." I said turning as if to walk away, though really I knew she'd say something.

"You know Gaara-sensei?" She said, letting her cover slip.

"Well I only met him this morning, after jumping onto his window sill, but I really should leave you to your training and I have a painting to search for." I took a small, slow step forward.

"I can help you look. I was thinking about taking a break anyway. Oh I'm Matsuri by the way."

"Matsuri, nice name, people have been calling me Fuu." I saw a flicker of recognition on her face at my name; Gaara had obviously told her of Temari's strange meeting with a girl called Fuu.

**-One Hour Later-**

Matsuri and I were now sitting in a small café; we had found a painting that Matsuri had said was perfect. I was starting to like this girl, she was a little wet but she was determined to become strong and she was quite sweet, plus a laugh. After we had drinks, me sake and her coffee, which I soon learned was a bad idea, since the usually quite girl was now completely hyper-active from the caffeine boost she had gotten, not to mention I was slightly, completely drunk, I only had one bottle... We headed back to the Kazekages building, arm in arm.

**Gaara:**

An hour after Fuu disappeared, she returned, linked arm in arm with Matsuri, I'm not sure how they met. Under her arm she had an A3 sized parcel.

"Gaara sweet-heart we're home," they giggled. "I brought your dear Matsuri with me." Fuu had a slight slur to her words.

Great they're drunk. "You do realize you are too young to drink alcohol, don't you?"

"Oh don't be so boring, anyway Matsuri only had coffee and you owe me since I saved your sisters life, so you can't do jack shit about it." Fuu and Matsuri then both burst out laughing; I made a mental note to never give Matsuri coffee. "Aw don't look so serious, we brought you back a gift and all, brighten up." Fuu said jumping over to me and pulling my mouth up into a smile. "Actually on second thoughts not smiling is good, your smile's kind of freaky." Matsuri was meanwhile hanging the new painting on the wall opposite my desk. I must say they had pretty good taste, it was a painting of all of Suna by the moonlight, it was good and not to bright for the dark office.

"I said It was perfect didn't I Fuu?" Matsuri proudly smiled.

"It's very nice, but I have paper work to do, please could you leave me alone?" I said coldly and looked down at my papers, signing the one at the top of the pile.

"Fine, fine, fine but your coming out with us tonight, I have to meet more people in Suna and spread the word that disaster is on its way and tonight will properly be my last night here." Fuu said whilst turning to the door, dragging Matsuri with her.

Just before she shut the door I said: "But tonight will be your first night here in Suna, aren't you going to stay longer; where will you go next?"

"One night is enough, I have no idea where I'll go next, I might go back to Konoha, I might stay here a while longer, I might go somewhere new, who knows." And with that she shut the door behind herself and my student.


	5. Chapter 5 Party in the desert

**Chapter 5: A desert party.**

**Matsuri:**

Fuu had decided the best place to have a party was outside, how she came to this conclusion I'm not entirely sure. We had brought a ton of alcohol (I'll never understand how people sell it to her when she's too young and it isn't exactly like she looks older than she is) and a portable C.D player, with about a hundred CD's and set everything up in the desert just outside of Suna. She had also somehow managed to get Gaara, Temari and Kankuro to round up as many people as possible to come. The guests had all arrived now and Fuu was off mingling with everyone, dancing and chatting away, every time she left them to move onto someone else to talk she ended with 'Be wary, a great destruction is on its ways, many lives could be lost, we must not let this happen'. Then she'd smile and spin away to someone else. Right now she was dancing with Baki, Gaara's old Sensei and now one of his advisers. He was over double her age but he was still being a complete pervert, I started thinking of anything I could do but I suddenly heard a loud smack and turned to see Baki clutching his cheek and Fuu growling 'Stupid old pervert.' Before warning him of the future horrors and spinning off to someone else. I had just got a confidence boost from Fuu's action and decided I would use this confidence boost to ask Gaara to dance with me; I started to walk over but noticed he was smiling at Fuu, laughing at her last action. I decided he seemed too interested in her to want to dance with me so I went back to sitting on a rock, by myself. I was having a right rave. It seemed like Fuu had read my mind because after finishing talking to a Gennin I didn't know the name of, she came and sat with me. She lent so she was inches away from my ear and whispered in a teasing tone.

"Why don't you ask Gaara-_Sensei_to dance?" I felt my face go pink and I looked over to Gaara to see him looking at us. "He's looking at you." She continued, as if I felt like scoffing, couldn't she tell he was looking at her? In fact it wasn't just him, most people where, she seemed to have grabbed everyone's undying attention with her uniqueness; her strangeness. I _almost_ envied her.

"Shut it." I said and jokily shoved her off the rock we were sitting on.

She laughed, "Fine if you won't I will," and with that she skipped over to Gaara, she didn't ask him to dance, she grabbed his arm and _forced_him to, Kankuro then appeared behind me.

"I think he's finally met his match, she's more forceful that he is," he snorted, "you seem to have competition." I felt myself go even redder; this had been a _very_embarrassing party for me. Kankuro was just staring at me; smirking, obviously happy he'd made me embarrassed and managed to prove to himself I liked his little brother, then again he probably isn't that clever.

**Gaara:**

Fuu had been dancing with Baki when he tried to touch her ass, I was about to move in to stop him but before I even had a chance to move I heard a huge smack and saw a red fist mark on Baki's right cheek. Her reaction had been even faster than mine, which admittedly was shocking, she wasn't even a ninja, I came round to find myself laughing and smiling at her. Luckily she hadn't noticed, neither had anyone else as far as I could tell, I quickly readjusted myself. I then saw her sitting next to Matsuri, who a second later shoved her off the rock they were on; I started to smile, this time I know they noticed. But before I could dwell on that Fuu and skipped over and was now pulling me towards the dance floor. Slight problem is the fact I had never danced before in my life, when I was very young there was only one person who wasn't scared to even talk to me and that was my uncle, who later tried to assassinate me and I ended up killing before even knowing who it was. From then on there had been no one who would come even within ten meters of me without fainting from fear. It was only a few years ago that I started to make friends and I'm still not used to people not being scared let alone touching me of their own free will and now I'm being made to dance with someone. The epitome of awkward for me, a nightmare I hadn't ever dreamed, was now my reality. The music had started and she was already dancing. I tried to move as little as possible and just let her do the dancing but she wouldn't stand for it, so before I knew it I was making a complete fool of myself, surrounded a ton of ninja from my village, great. The song finally ended, to my great pleasure, It's not I didn't enjoy dancing with Fuu; I just didn't enjoy dancing. Fuu was pouting, obviously unimpressed with my lack of actual movement, luckily Kankuro waltz up then asking to dance with her, I gave him a thankful look and he just winked and me with a smile. I decided to go talk to Temari but then noticed that Fuu had invited the Nara boy (he must have been near the village), who was currently dancing with Temari and at a guess they wouldn't want to leave each other all night. So I went back to the edge to watch everyone.

"You really need to learn to dance." Matsuri shyly laughed, giving me the fright of my life, ok so i wasn't actually scared but I hadn't noticed her.

"Well I've never danced before and who is there to teach me?" I said flatly.

"I'm sure Temari could teach you, she seems good, she's still dancing with that Konoha boy though isn't she?"

We stood in silence after that, I could feel that Matsuri was slightly uncomfortable; you'd have thought she was used to me always being quite by now, but she still always seemed to find it weird. I could see Kankuro telling his 'sweet little brother the Kazekage' stories to Fuu, something he tends to do to 'get with girls' as he says, she'll probably just punch him if she finds out, which is why he seems to be being extra careful. I looked out for her reaction but she seemed to be completely lost, her face has a confused expression on it she said something that I couldn't hear and walked away. Kankuro came over to us.

"You failed to 'get with her' I see."

"She knew it was made up. I said something about you crying over something when you where young and she just said I was a terrible liar. My cute little brother the Kazekage stories never fail!" Kankuro said in disbelief and then jokily said: "you can have her; she's way too weird for me, just your type." With that he stuck his tongue out at me, slightly feminine but I won't mention that to him. I just gave him the death stare and he soon stopped trying to tease me.

**Temari:**

That little bitch. First she kidnaps me, then she invites that lazy-ass genius to the party she's throwing. I don't need her help cant she understand that already? I didn't need her to save me I would have been fine and I don't need her trying to set me up, if I want to see Shikamaru I can arrange to do so by myself. Still she seems to be pretty fast at picking things up, she knew about the storm before anyone in Suna and she has picked up on the situation between me and Shikamaru, which most people have failed to do and she's done it in just a few days after meeting us. Great, I'm stuck with another smart-ass to deal with. Still she's pretty cool I have to admit and she might be an alright dancer, which had made Gaara look even worse when she forced him to dance. I suddenly realized I had laughed out loud and Shikamaru was now looking down at me, we were dancing to a slow song, his arms where round my waist and I had mine around his neck. He was staring into my eyes with a look that seemed to say troublesome woman and that he was enjoying himself, mixed with slight confusion for his mix of emotions.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about Gaara's awful dancing." He gave a half, lazy smile at this. I was suddenly aware of how close we really were and felt myself start to blush, before I realized it he had closed the gap between us and was kissing me. _Fuck_ I thought _this guy isn't all the useless, at least he can make the first move_.

I felt myself smiling into the kiss, to my displeasure he then broke away and muttered: "Troublesome." This resulted in me giving a low pitch growl.

**Gaara:**

The party ended with only Baki getting physically hurt and Kankuro starting to lose faith in is abilities to 'woo the ladies'. Matsuri had decided Fuu had to stay at the Kazekage's mansion with us because she had nowhere else to go. Fuu had also managed to persuade me it was a good idea to let Shikamaru stay as well, something I'm defiantly not pleased about; he had better not do anything to my sister. We got back at two am and it was currently three. I hadn't been able to get any sleep, not unusual. So I went to sit on the roof and to my great surprise, I found a small pale girl curled up fast asleep, shivering. I covered her with my sand to keep her warm and sat staring at the night sky. Next thing I knew, the sun was shining and I was being woken up to the sound of someone screeching.

"What the hell, why am I covered in sand? Wait where I am?" I groan, unhappy to have been woken up. "Gaara, what are you doing here?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"I _was_ sleeping."

"Oh, why are we on the roof and why are we covered in sand?"

"Well I came out last night to sit on the roof and what did a see? A little passed out pale girl who stank of alcohol, even though they are too young to drink, shivering fast asleep. So I covered you in my sand to keep you warm, then I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know you're screaming in my ear and its light."

"Sorry about that, did I not go back to Matsuri's room?"

"Well I didn't go get you and drag you out here, so no; it doesn't seem like that does it?" I muttered; she gave me the death stare, seems like she doesn't like to be mocked. I changed the subject fast. "So you said you were going to leave, any idea where too?"

"Well I think I'll go back to Konoha, I've only met two of its residence and I can always go with Shikamaru and tease him about Temari." She laughed and with that she stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked, completely uninterested but it's polite to ask isn't it?

"To wake up Shikamaru, we should leave soon if he's going to make me walk it could take all of three days!"

"I'll show you to his room." I offered.

"Oh I doubt he'll be there." She giggled in reply and jumped through a window.

_Where else would he be?_


	6. Chapter 6 The fire within

**Chapter six: A fire within.**

**Fuu:**

I went to Temari's room (knowing he would've spent the night there) to tell Shikamaru I was going back to Konoha with him and that we should leave soon. They both seemed to be completely in shock that I had known to check for him in there, this made me chuckle as I walked down to Matsuri's room to wash. That's when I heard:

"OMG Where is she? Oh my goodness I've lost her! What to do? What to do?" The person shouted then let out a loud, ear-piercing wail.

"What are you shouting about?" I grumbles as I entered Matsuri's room.

"Oh thank goodness I thought I had lost you! That really would have pissed Gaa-everyone off!"

"No I just spent the night on the roof; then I went to tell Pineapple-boy I was going back with him. This is the bathroom isn't it?" I point to a door to the side of her room; she nodded.

**Matsuri:**

_The roof, isn't that where Gaara-sensei spends most his nights? Why was she with him – if she was with him?_ I wondered, but let it slide; it would probably drive me crazy to try work out. Fuu was in the bathroom by now.

"So you're leaving today?" I asked through the door; I hear a muffled response of 'Uh-huh.' "Come back soon alright? I don't think we've ever had such a good party before." I laughed and left her to her shower. I got dressed into a beige baggy top and some loose maroon trousers and head to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Everyone was already in the kitchen, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru, who had his arm around Temari's waist; this resulted in him being given the death stare by Gaara and quickly letting said girl go. "Hey." I murmured as I headed to the fridge for some bacon.

"Shh, not so loud," Kankuro moaned, "I have a raging head-ache."

"I wasn't exactly being loud and that's what you get from drinking so much!" I snapped and started to fry my breakfast.

"Hey it's not a party without a few drinks, you should really try alcohol someday Matsuri, but your way to goody-goody to until you're legally old enough." He laughed and then grimaced in pain from the loudness of his own voice.

Ten long, silent minutes passed before Fuu came bouncing in.

"Hey everyone," she said joyfully, with a massive smile.

"Argh the loudness!" Kankuro almost cried and started to melt in his seat. "Hey that is so unfair! You drank three times as much as me and where drunk before the party! Why don't you have a horrible hangover too?" He really was on the verge of tears now. She just giggled and grabbed an apple.

"Hey Shikie you ready to leave?"

"Shikie?" Temari screeched with laughter.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath. "Yeah I'm almost ready, we can leave in fifteen minutes ok? And never call me Shikie again." Fuu had daggers in her eyes and I could have sworn was contemplating killing Shikamaru, but then she just smiled sweetly and said:

"Aw but Shikie is just such an adorable name."

With that Shikamaru walked out to pack the few things he had brought with him. We sat quietly mostly, except for the odd bits of small talk whilst we waited for Shikamaru's return.

We were at the gates because Fuu and Shikamaru were about to leave for Konoha. Shikamaru was embracing Temari and gave her a quick kiss, whilst Fuu hugged everyone in turn, including Gaara which made him flinch; seriously he still wasn't comfortable with being touched was he? And with that they left.

"Huh." Kankuro breathed, "She left our lives as fast as she entered them." Then laughing he said: "At least she used the door to leave, more than I can say for her appearance."

"That's not the last we will see of her." Gaara mumbled with a slight raise of his mouth, which for Gaara is as close to a smile as he gets.

"What makes you say that?" Temari asked as she turned to start walking back.

"Well I'm sure she's not done punishing Baki yet for touching her up for a start." Gaara grunted, his way of laughing.

"And she promised me she'd come back and throw another party for everyone." I added, trying to be helpful.

"We better watch out, dear little Gaara's getting whipped." Kankuro said under his breath so quietly I'm sure I was the only one who heard. Fuu's last words to me played over in my head _you better make a move on him while I'm gone._ She had whispered it in my ear making sure no one else heard and darted her eyes over to Gaara, as if I would Fuu, he's more likely to fall for you.

**Shikamaru:**

I had managed to get myself stuck walking back with Fuu, who kept complaining about the fact I had no other means of transport but to walk, what a drag. I kept asking why she didn't just spin off in the wind ahead, each time she replied: "Because then I'd get to Konoha and have to find people to talk to on my own; then find you and meet all your friends and that's far to '_troublesome'"_ She said troublesome in a mimicking tone, laughing at me.

"Right I'm bored of this walking. I'm going to have to 'take you prisoner' as Temari called it, into my inner dimension and travel by the wind." She snapped out of nowhere, demanding more like.

"No. I am not going to be carried by a woman! I'm fine with walking, I can watch the clouds whilst I walk and Temari never mentioned you having clouds inside you!"

"Oh but Shikie I'm not fine with walking!" Great that nickname seemed to be sticking.

"So then dance or skip or something I don't care, but I'm walking!"

"Stupid pineapple-head." She muttered, pouting. Yay, more ridiculous nick-names. Still she took my advice and starting spinning about and skipping. She managed to keep herself busy like that for a while.

"Oh my gosh! How far is it to walk to this bloody village?" She moaned after a while.

"Three days on average." I answered.

"Three days? But I can make it in about five hours!"

"Well I'm not you and I can't, gosh you're a drag." It was coming up to twelve and the heat is unbearable in the middle of the desert when the sun's directly above you. I thought of moving to some shade, but then Fuu would moan more, I weighed up my options, which was more troublesome? Heat-stroke, a complaining Fuu, or a complaining Fuu with heat-stroke, I decided it would be easier to find shade.

"We're going to find some shade to sit in while the mid-day sun passes."

"What? No. It's taking long enough as it is!" She cried out.

"Well do you want heatstroke?"

"Argh fine but then we travel by wind for two hours after the mid-day sun has passed to make up for time!" she demanded in a deadly tone.

"Fine, we'll travel your way for two hours afterwards."

"Okay let's find some shade!" She cheered. Her mood completely lifted. This girl was as moody as Temari, as energetic as Naruto, had the drinking habits of Kankuro, the brute strength of Sakura and was as scary as Gaara, ok maybe not quite that scary but could you seriously get any more troublesome?

We had now been searching for shade for twenty minutes, the fact that shade is next to impossible to find in the desert had slipped my mind. We were currently scanning for a cave that looked stable to sit in.

"Why not instead of sitting in shade for two hours we use my abilities to get you out of the sun and let me ride the wind, you promised to after the mid-day sun had passed anyway, but inside my dimension you'll be out of the sun. Wow I'm proud of myself for thinking that up, I came up with a logical plan faster than a supposedly genius with an I.Q. of over two hundred." She giggled with a far off, concentrated look on her face. Damn why didn't I think of that now I look like an idiot, better think up a smart excuse fast.

"Troublesome" I grunted, "because I was trying to buy as much time as possible before I had to live with the embarrassment of being carried by a woman." Nice save I congratulated myself.

"You're a bad a liar as Kankuro, Shikie my dear. Well let's get on our way; I'll even throw some clouds in for you to watch." She said; a smile lighting up her face, except for her eyes which were filled with demand. And before I knew it I was lying on my back on grass looking up at a baby blue sky filled with clouds.

_This isn't how Mari described her inner world, hmm I'll ask._"Oi woman, this doesn't seem like the place Mari, Temari described. Do you have more than one inner world?"

She suddenly appeared above me, not lying on me, but floating above me. "I only have one dimension, but as I have explained before, I change it to my liking and control things in here, such as gravity, as I am doing now to allow myself to float. Now don't disturb me again we're about to start travelling."

"Wait a minute." I suddenly had a realization, "We agreed to travel like this for two hours. But you said you could make it all the way to Konoha from Suna in just five hours. We're already a third of the way." She just smiled at this and spun away. _Shit, she's going bring me all the way into Konoha, and properly bring me out in front of a load of people just to spite me, great._Suddenly the words 'I can hear you!' rang through the air. _Aw man I forgot about that ability, what a drag._

**Naruto:**

It's been days since I let Fuu escape. Wait that sounds like she was a prisoner. It's been days since Fuu disappeared and the Hokage is still mad at me. She'd made me do loads of chores to make up for losing her. Luckily it wasn't as bad as it could have been because Shikamaru had been out on a mission between Konoha and Suna when he received word that Fuu was throwing a party in Suna and he was invited, I was slightly angry that I wasn't invited, I knew her to, gosh talk about rude. He would have gotten there a little late but hopefully got a chance to collect more information. Granny had also thought this so she wasn't as angry as she otherwise would have been. Thank goodness, I might not have lived to see another day otherwise. I was just walking back, after cleaning the old people's homes bathroom, to report on my latest 'mission', when a familiar gust of wind appeared in front of me.

"Fuu?"

"Naruto!" She screeched, giving me a massive hug. "Oh my goodness I found you just in time!" She must have noticed the confused look on my face because she started to explain. "Well I was at Suna with the Kazekage after saving Temari from a monster sandstorm. When I decided to throw a party, I obviously had to invite Shikie for Temari and luckily he was nearby so he managed to join the party. And then we both where staying in the Kazekage's mansion and I decided I would travel with someone, so we headed back here. But he wouldn't let me take him into my dimension and go by wind to make it quicker, so we had to walk. I have learnt that walking can be very dull. And then he wanted to find some shade because it was so hot at mid-day in the desert. But I managed to make him agree to go by wind for two hours until the midday sun passed. It has now been one hour and fifty-eight minutes! And of course because we where a third of the way to Konoha it didn't take me the full two hours, because I can make it from Suna to Konoha in about six. So I spent the remainder of the time searching for you. This is because he was going on about being embarrassed about being carried by a woman, so I thought I'd let him out in front of someone he knew. It will serve the lazy-ass right for being so sexist. And now here I am." She was panting by the end; she had said it all in what seemed like one breath, it must have been three though.

"Right…" I started but she suddenly screeched over me.

"Hot, hot, hot oh it's hot!"

"What's hot?" I asked, confused.

"What the fuck is he doing?" With that she got a distant look on her face, like a semi-unconscious look, almost like a sleep walker would have, she started talking to someone, I couldn't hear their replies, I'm guessing she was talking to herself, freak. "Why the hell do you have a lighter? You're not even smoking!" She complained, a few moments passed she was obviously getting a reply from her hallucination, "You could at least warn me before lighting a fire in my belly!" Once again there was a short pause, "Don't 'troublesome' me, apologise at once! That gave me the fright of my life, though that's only about a week…still." Around a minute passed, "Fine, I'm letting you out now." She said dismissively. Suddenly a foot starting to come out of her by her foot, then another foot by her other, then the ankles, working all the way up through the body parts, in line with hers, or as much as could be with the height difference. And within seconds a faint looking Shikamaru appeared in front of her. He started to fall but she caught him lightly. She had a smug smirk all over her face. Shikamaru started to come round and I saw a scarily angry look on his face.

"What, you didn't, why? Just why would you bring me out in front of someone, argh what a drag, now a look like a weakling who needs a woman's help." She smacked him for saying that even faster than I was able to muster a laugh at the expression on his face. Shikamaru turned to walk away but Fuu grabbed his arm.

"And where do you think you're going young man?"

"To report my return to the Hokage, I should bring you with me but I can't be bothered with such a troublesome woman I'll leave you to Naruto."

"Oh no you don't! You're helping me throw a party! And I suppose it is only fair I go see the Hokage, I mean I've met the Kazekage and I don't want to play favourites do I?"

"Why can't Naruto help you with your party, it'll be a drag."

"Because I need as much help as I can get, let's go see this old lady." She sighed.

"I'll come too; I'm headed there now anyways." I put in. with that we walked towards the Hokage's building, well more like me and Shikamaru walked, Fuu skipped and spun.


	7. Chapter 7 Meet the hokage

**Chapter seven: Meet the Hokage.**

We were at the foot of the Hokage's main building. It was a massive dome looming above us with stairs up the side, I'll never understand why stairs are needed in ninja villages can't ninja walk up walls? But there you go; they seemed to see the logic in it even if I don't. The other two went ahead, to first report on their returns, I was supposed to wait to be called up. I never (in my week long life) was one for taking others advice though. I waited five minutes then got bored and disappeared in the wind to appear in the middle of the Hokage's office, sitting on her desk; facing the window.

"What the, who are you? Have you never heard of knocking?" The Hokage, I'm guessing she was the Hokage, started but was interrupted by Shikamaru's moan.

"Troublesome woman, I thought we told you to wait outside."

"I got bored!" I said, sticking my tongue out and pulling my left eye down. "You took way to long and I want to start meeting people!" I complained, kicking the desk with my foot – I couldn't stamp since I was sitting so kicking seemed like the next best thing.

"Is this the Fuu girl you spoke of Shikamaru? Why didn't you tell me about her first?" The Hokage shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the Nara boy.

"Well I thought you'd want to know about her before facing her." Shikamaru defended himself, shrugging.

"Hey Naruto, the way you kept calling her granny I expected someone older, are you sure this is the Hokage you told me about?" I whispered in Naruto's ear just loud enough for the lady across from me to hear.

"Granny, Naruto you'll stop calling me that if you value your life."

With that Naruto's face dropped as he stammered an apology, fear dripping thickly in his voice.

"Are we just going to scream this whole time because I wasn't planning on staying here for too long, you might want to hurry up and ask me what you want know." That made them all shut up, ha I hold power, fear me; fear for your lives!

I was then bombarded with questions for half an hour, some of which I could answer some of which I couldn't. It had been long enough I decided; I'd answer one more question and leave, I told them this, I could see displeasure all over the Hokage's face as she realized there was nothing she could do to get any more information from me. More power, I have more power to use as a weapon! I think I'm power drunk.

"Fine," she breathed, "hmm, are you a comrade? Can you prove to us you're not an enemy by bringing this to the Kazekage of Suna next time you're passing by that way?" She asked, handing over a small sealed envelope.

"Sure." I smiled, looking a little crazy from all the power I had accumulated and at the same time slightly sad that I was about to lose it. "Naruto, Shikie we have a party to plan!" With that I dragged them both out of the Hokage's office by their wrists, only stopping to put my head back through to say: "You can come to the party if you like granny, we'll try to not be too loud." Then I ran away in hysterics.

"Okay, where should the party location be? Either of you got a massive house by any chance?"

"Naruto's house is pretty big for a one person flat and there aren't any parents to complain about the noise." Shikamaru stated, boredom clear in his voice, obviously he'd rather be watching the clouds or making out with Temari.

"Alright, that's the location sorted, you two go find some people to invite and I'll get the drinks." I instructed the two boys, I regained my power.

"Just don't get as drunk as last time; we ended up having to half carry you back after the party in Suna." Shikamaru sighed, he really didn't sound pleased about it.

"Oh you're no fun; anyway I'm sure I can just stay at Naruto's like last time." I said smiling sweetly at Naruto so that he couldn't complain or say otherwise, score I've got myself somewhere to crash.

With that we went our separate ways, agreeing to meet at Naruto's at nine for the party to begin.

**-Later that night, at the party-**

**Fuu:**

Naruto had introduced me to what he called rookie nine, which were the people that graduated the ninja academy the same year as him. He also introduced me to a team of people who went by team Gai, this was made up of a boy, who I originally thought was a girl, a girl with two buns on her head and a boy who copied his sensei's –who was also there- crappy taste, he had a bowl cut, massive eyebrows and a skin tight green suit. I also learnt to never give the said boy _any_ alcohol; I found this out the hard way, why didn't anyone warn me? I hated that boy from first site; he's way too happy and energetic as well and to top it off he was stupidly strong even though he had a weak personality. Wow I'm bitchy when I've been drinking. Whilst Naruto introduced me to everyone Shikamaru sat by the window looking out and watching the navy night clouds overhead, with a blond girl wearing purple leaning over him, obviously bugging him.

"Naruto, who's the blond annoying Shikie?" I asked, dragging out his name for as long as the syllables would stretch.

"Who? Oh, that's Ino, I was wondering where she had gotten too. She used to be obsessed with Sasuke," he paused, sadness filling his usually happy eyes at the mention of this boy I hadn't ever heard of, then continued; "now she has her eyes on Shikamaru, but he couldn't care less. There in the same team but I think Shikamaru's slowly starting to get fed up with Ino." He laughed. With that I walked over to the girl and playfully pulled on her pony-tail.

"His heart's taken sweetie, you might want to go find someone else to bug." I said jokily yet warningly. "Don't you know about his undying love for that 'troublesome Suna woman'?" I asked, mimicking Shikamaru's voice. She looked hurt by what I had said so I took pity on her. "However, that dog boy seems to like looking at you, maybe you should try him and let's be honest he's much more fun than Shikie, that boy knows how to drink." I said moving my eyes over to a boy sitting on the back of a dog with two empty bottles of whiskey on the ground by his feet. He may have been beating me on the alcohol front, I'm so going to have to challenge him at some point to regain my honour.

"You think Kiba likes me?" A slight smile returning to her face, she obviously liked attention. Kiba, I better remember that for when I go talk to him.

"Well as far as I can tell, I mean look he's drooling at you, actually that is slightly disgusting. Anyway, be careful great despair is on its way." I warned and spun off to talk to this Kiba before Ino latched onto him. I warned him about both what the Chiyoko had told me and about the now approaching Ino with a smile and the fact that at some point I was going to have a drinking competition with him.

To be honest I think I prefer Suna by a lot. The people here are nice and all, but they are all to goodie-goodie, Kiba was the only one completely off his face drunk, oh and the Hokage but she got angry a lot when she was drunk so that wasn't much fun. They also had a lot more quiet people, I met a sweet shy girl called Hinata with big white eyes who was completely in love with Naruto, who was oblivious. There was also a boy who only seemed to speak to bugs named Shino, the boy/girl (I am not going to believe it's a male!) who was related to the shy girl Hinata who seemed to think of himself as better than everyone and just glare at them coldly because of this, called Neji (ok so he has a boy's name, but I'm still staying with he's a half and half). However he did seem protective over Hinata and the girl with buns in her hair that I learnt was called Tenten, which was quite sweet. And everyone here just all seemed so lovey-dovey and happy, they seemed sort of sappy. My favourite person there has to be Naruto's Sensei, Kakashi, he sat in a corner reading a perverted book with about five bottles of sake, only moving to appear behind Naruto scaring Naruto half to death.

By twelve midnight I had gotten slightly bored of the party and was sitting by him, talking. About half the people had gone home already to my disappointment.

"So young lady, what do you think of Konoha? We are just one big happy family!" Kakashi said, throwing his arms up to show me how big the family was then almost falling over but managing to catch himself just in time, seems being a ninja is useful for things like that.

"Now don't take this the wrong way, your family is full of lovely people, but I defiantly prefer Suna."

"Why would that be?" He hic-upped, he may also have beaten me, so now I need to hold a drinking competition with him, Kiba, the Hokage and myself.

"They just seem more gutsy and fierce, less like push over's." He laughed at that.

"Ah, a lot has happened that has softened us and made our weaknesses show. We lost Sasuke which got everyone depressed; also the third Hokage was murdered by Orochimaru, who Sasuke was working for until he killed him. Jiraiya was killed by the Akatsuki, Hinata was almost killed by Akatsuki, Gaara was but we revived him, still, that was hard for Naruto, so many things have gone wrong." He ended with a smile, a sad smile not a happy one.

"Gaara died?" I asked sadly, it's probably not a good thing that I didn't think of questioning how, however I never got an answer because Kakashi had passed out. _Great_ I thought.

"Oi, Naruto! Help me carry your sensei to the couch will you, he's passed out." I called; Naruto came jumping out of nowhere, still as energetic and orange as ever.

"Oh no, Kakashi-sensei, he might die!" Naruto screamed, completely overreacting, I told him this. He just gave a goofy smile and helped me put Kakashi down on the sofa, _Aw shit I was going to crash there!_

The party had now died down with only about four people left, not counting me Naruto or the passed out Kakashi. Ino and Kiba where in the corner making out, getting strange looks from Kiba's humungous dog. Shikamaru had moved on from looking out the window, now that it was too dark to see the clouds and was playing with the glass cloud I had given him, he was also holding the lighter he had burnt me with in the other hand, next to him was a small brown haired boy called Konohamaru, personally I thought it was too late for the little boy to be out. Naruto was currently leaning against me, drooling in his sleep; he had downed a bottle of sake and passed out immediately. I looked around at a few of the comrades I had made, smiling at their drunken expressions. I think I've met enough of Konoha's citizens for now; tomorrow I'll head for the rain city, then go give Gaara the letter from Tsunade.


	8. Chapter 8 An Akatsuki game of hide&seek

**Chapter eight: An Akatsuki game of hide and seek.**

**Fuu:**

I was already regretting visiting the rain village; this had been Pein's, the –fake- leader of the Akatsuki's, hideout until Naruto had managed to defeat him, with slight help from his comrades and the nine tails. And everywhere I looked I was reminded of his crazy ideals. Most of the citizens had been followers of Pein because those who weren't were almost all killed off. These might just be the people to bring disaster to the world, their leader had failed but the followers are almost always just as bad as the leader. I find it ironic how that Akatsuki means dawn, it reflected the leaders view; they were bringing a new dawn to the world, a hope for peace and a false hope at that. Dawn symbolizes a new day, a new beginning, yet to obtain this they were going to end everything. Kill innocent people, kill civilians who had done nothing to obtain this idea of peace they had, but they way they obtained it would also have been the ruin of it. Ironic indeed.

People seemed to be able to tell that I was an outsider and kept giving me shifty looks. Who could blame them; this village was meant to be virtually impossible to invade wasn't it? So how did a little girl break in? I could see the question behind everyone's eyes. Maybe it had been an awful idea to come here after all.

I had mud covering my bare feet and ankles, it didn't rain as much now that Pein wasn't making it all the time but the ground had suffered from his Jutsu and as a result my feet where now brown. My hair was stuck flat to my face from an earlier shower; my dress was slightly see-through and could no longer be classed as white. I looked a mess. This didn't help in my search for a room to rent in the slightest. I was tired and just wanted to sit inside somewhere warm but no one would rent me a room because I was an outsider for a start and looked like I had been wondering the streets for a year. I finally gave up and just collapsed to my knees in the middle of the pavement with a groan, which was closer to a scream. I fell to my face and just lay on the wet, hard floor.

I had lost all sense of time so I don't know how long I had been lying there, but it had started lightly raining again, when I heard footsteps approaching me. I forced my eyes open to see a little boy leaning over me, wonder running wild through his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Daisuke, why are you lying in the rain, lady?" He said, grinning madly.

"Daisuke, it's nice to meet you," I replied smiling back, "meaning 'great help', ironic I would meet someone whose name meant great help when I am helpless." I muttered to myself, "I'm lying here because I can't move, I have been searching for hours for somewhere to stay but no one will let me in, you see I'm an outsider and a mess. Who can blame them?" I scoffed then spat the out of my mouth, pulling a face of disgust as I did so.

"Don't worry; I have a little secret to tell you," he leant close to me to whisper in my ear, "the people here aren't very nice. They refused to help me as well." Sadness filled his young eyes, the eyes of a child that should be so happy. "Come with me, you can rest in my home, it's only a block away, can you make it?"

Five minutes later and I have managed to drag myself to Daisuke's house, well I'm not sure you could class it as a house, it was more like a shed on the outskirts of the busy streets, there were no other buildings near it and it had its back to the massive wall surrounding the village. It was about the size of one room in an average house. Inside there was a small mattress on the floor with a blanket and pillow on top of it, a small table with one cushion so you can sit at the table, a small fridge, a cooker and a sink. With those few things crammed in there, there is barely enough room for the two of us to stand.

I collapsed to the floor, unbelievably happy to be inside and closed my eyes to sleep. I woke up around an hour later; I never needed much sleep, to see Daisuke standing over me, still grinning that silly grin.

"So, Dai, why aren't the people here nice to you?" I demanded in a soft tone, getting myself comfortable, I was guessing this would be a long story. An even bigger smile took the place of the one on his face previously; he was probably excited that someone seemed to want to know about him.

"Well, I came here about three years ago when I was only two, I came alone. I don't really remember the day but people talk about it when I pass, so I have a vague idea of what happened. It was one of the few days where the rain wasn't falling; I was walking through the streets. An old lady asked where my parents where and I answered that I didn't have any; she then noticed that I didn't look like anyone from the rain village. As you know no one who isn't from the rain village enters or leaves. She asked where I was from and I said I couldn't remember. A man then came screaming he had seem me just appear, the people started to look at me and whisper; I got worried and screamed out crying. Just then the blue skies turned grey and it started to pour with rain. The people decided it was Pein's doing and that it was him telling them to stay away. But then when I wasn't killed by Pein they got more worried. They thought it was because he was scared of me, that I must be so powerful I could even take down Pein and then they became really scared of me. Now it's three years later and they are still are scared of me. But it's alright you kind of get used to it as time passes, the hardest thing is that most people don't want to even sell me food, so I don't get to eat much." Sadness had taken over his joyful eyes, I felt like crying for the first time ever.

"Well who needs them? I'm headed for Suna, will you come with me? I can make the Kazekage let you live there and you won't be judged because the Kazekage was judged all of his life, or so I heard from drunk people." I put on a warm smile; he nodded slightly, happiness returning to his eyes.

"Right then it's settled, I've had enough of this hellhole, let's get going." I grabbed his hand, as we walked through the village people stared at us accusingly, someone even passed and told me that I was insane to go around with and I quote 'that thing'. I merely stared at them with daggers in my eyes and hissed for them to piss off and I couldn't care less what their opinion was.

"Dai, what are all the paper angels hanging in people's doorways and windows?"

"They're the symbol for their angel, they thought that Pein's partner was an angel and her Justu's used paper, so it's a paper angel."

Someone started shouting at us at that moment. "You, you little bastard, it was you who killed pein wasn't it? You just pinned the blame on Konoha but we know it was you! And you, lady, you're just as bad! Why would you go around with that, that, that monster?"

Great, reminders of the Akatsuki were everywhere that I looked here.

"I met your presious Pein's killer actually and it wasn't a little boy! This child has done nothing wrong so piss off to wherever you came from." I screamed back. "Oh and just so you know, your dear Pein probably would have killed you all in the end to create his so called peace, but how can there be peace when he was planning to kill everyone? He saw all that just before he died and realized how stupid he had been, it's a shame you lot can't see it." With that I stormed off in anger, dragging Daisuke behind me. When we were out of the prying eyes I stopped to talk to him.

"Are you alright? Don't take notice of them, they don't matter now, you'll never have to see their ugly faces again." I whispered in his ear as I hugged the poor boy. I could feel him nodding into my shoulder, "Ok don't be scared now, I'm going to take you into a dimension that is within me, so that we can travel by the wind and get out of here faster ok?" I said, holding him at arm's length, his eyes started to grow wider. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt and it will only be a little while you're in there ok?"

"Ok I'm ready, make it fast." He said screwing his eyes shut. I laughed and pulled him to my dimension.

"You can open your eyes now, you're here; see didn't hurt at all did it?" He let out a breath he had been holding.

I made a small river appear so I could wash myself and my clothes off, I had had enough of feeling dirty.

"Right I have to leave you in here alone now, I need to start travelling, we'll be in Suna within an hour or two alright?" I said and with that I left him sitting alone in the brightly lit room with a river running through the middle of it. I was anxious to get out of this country; I didn't like the reminders of the Akatsuki hiding here. I span off into the wind as fast as I could and started to head in the direction of Suna.


	9. Chapter 9 meet your son

**Chapter nine: Meet your son.**

**Gaara:**

I was having another one of my boring meetings with the elders of the village. Goodness, how I hate them, they're just so dull. I was staring at the painting behind their heads, letting their words pass over me.

"Gaara-sama? Gaara-sama. Gaara-sama! Listen to me! Gaara-sama are you listening to a word we say?" I suddenly heard one shout at me.

"Yes I'm listening! Do you really think I'm rude enough not to?" I shouted back, lying through my teeth and I know they knew it.

"Well what was I saying then?" She snapped, well kind of, no one snaps at a kage, especially one who was a psychotic killer.

Shit, I didn't expect them to question me. "Do I really have to repeat what we have already said? This meeting is dragging on long enough as it is." I stated emotionlessly, staring her square in the eyes, daring her to try and make me.

"Fine, as I was saying…" But once again I fell into a daydream, I never noticed how dull life was until Fuu entered it, filling it with parties, drunkenness, laughs and light. I wonder how it went with the Hokage, she can be intimidating but I can't see Fuu being uncomfortable, she dealt with me didn't she? And I like to believe I'm worse than the Hokage. I was so occupied with my thoughts I didn't notice when the elders all fell silent and stared at a swirl of wind forming behind me. I was suddenly shocked back to reality when I noticed something was on my lap.

"Alright handsome?" I heard a voice I recognized ask.

"Fuu? What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth, not completely because I was angry but also because I was trying to hold back laughter.

"Delivering a letter to you from the Hokage. It's to prove I'm a comrade and not an enemy. I'm pretty sure the letter's about me but I figured inside it would say somewhere, if this letter is opened we must assume the girl is against us. But then I thought actually if I open it and it is about me but I leave it for you to read then I'm good right? So after confusing myself I decided to give it to you and read it over your shoulder." She said smiling, flicking a white envelope at me.

"Alright," I said, taking the letter and putting it in my pocket, I didn't want to read it with the elders here, I still don't trust them, "but what I meant is what the hell are you doing on my lap?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked, jumping up. "Oh by the way, I brought us back a baby." She grinned evilly.

"A what?" I said, shouted, in an unusually emotional voice, in other words it wasn't one hundred percent flat.

"A little baby boy, he's called Daisuke," with that something started to appear from her, a small child.

"Oh… um… Kazekage-sama." The little boy stuttered, bowing deeply.

She smacked his head playfully, "Don't be so formal Dai; this is your new daddy." This made the little boy laugh.

"You can't just bring strange children into my office and tell me I'm their new dad!"

"Of course I can! Anyway he was all alone in the rain, everyone hated him. I thought you of all people would understand." She pleaded with big puppy dog eyes, "And I can't bring him around on my travels, it would be to unsettling for the poor boy. Anyway, you still owe me for saving Temari's life!" Damn her playing that card.

"I thought I repaid you by not punishing you for getting off your face drunk when you're too young, or by punishing the people who sold it to you and by letting you stay here."

"No that was just to thank me for throwing such a wonderful party." She smiled sweetly, cunningly.

"And who is this girl, Gaara-sama?" One of the elders interrupted, screaming.

"Do you mind, I'm busy having a conversation and you don't need to shout I'm not deaf like you. Ignore them," I instruct Fuu.

"Hello oldies, my name's Fuu, who are you?" She asked, ignoring my instructions.

"We are the elders and we are in the middle of a meeting with the Kazekage if you don't mind. We are busy could you leave?" They said coldly, I didn't like the way they talked to her, as if she was a worthless a piece of trash, they probably thought she was a whore, a slag. It made me angry. I struggled not to let out a growl.

"I'll decide if she leaves or not thank you." I threatened, these old people think they have so much power, it really pisses me off, how dare they talk down to her; I could kill them if I wasn't a changed man. "I should probably tell you at some point about Fuu anyway and what better time than one of the few times she will be here with us."

"Alright but make it quick I have to go see everyone before I go!" she complained, making me smile.

"Fine, I'll tell them about you in one sentence."

"Wait! I'm way more complex than one sentence!" She laughed sticking her tongue out at me, though at the same time she did sound a little offended.

"Well elders, this is Fuu, as her name suggests she lives and travels by the wind. She has a dimension within her that she can pull people and things into and control them almost completely. She can listen to your thoughts and talk to you telepathically. She appeared in front of Temari and Nara Shikamaru over a week ago, that was her first day in human form. She talks to the forever children, who are spirits of dead children. They created her so as she could wonder the earth telling people of disasters on their way and try to stop them from happening. She was here a few days ago and we had a massive party then she left for Konoha, then obviously the city in the rain, where she picked up this boy who she has decided is our son. Now she is here with us and will be leaving soon at a guess. I'm bored of this meeting now you may leave." I said, moving my eyes back to the painting. The elders left huffing and complaining about something, I couldn't really care less. "Why did you have to make me the kid's father, seriously? Couldn't you have chosen someone else?"

"I don't know many men here, it isn't my fault!"

"You could have chosen Kankuro or Baki or any other man you met."

"That paedophile, no way, I am not letting my son go around that pervert Baki, he'd do things that are to wrong to mention in the presence of an innocent child! And Kankuro's hardly any better, he isn't a paedophile though, but he's always drunk. No I needed a responsible man to take care of Daisuke for me." She said with a small nod and giggle.

"Fine I'll look after him for you but you're going to have to find him a godmother since you won't always be here and I'm a busy man." I gave up, not that I had put up much of a fight in the first place.

"That's already decided, Matsuri is his godmother. Come on lets go find her!" She laughed, putting Daisuke on her back and dragging me by my wrist up to the roof.

"Matsuri, oh Matsuri come out come out wherever you are!" She started to scream at the top of her lungs out across the whole of Suna, I swear the whole town fell silent, then I spotted a little girl with brown hair darting towards us.

"Fuu! You're back pretty soon. Whose is the baby?" My student panted, completely out of breath from darting across the whole of Suna in about ten seconds.

"The Hokage gave me a mission to bring a letter when I next passed and I was in the rain and thought I was close. This is mine and Gaara's baby, Daisuke," She smiled, Gaara looked very un-amused, "and you're his godmother! I'm going to have to leave him with you while I'm travelling but it should mean that I return more."

"How the hell do you to have a, what he must be around five, five year old baby when you met a week ago?" She asked with confusion all over her face.

"It's not really our baby, it's a boy she found alone in the rain and decided I would make the best father for him and since she found him she would be his mother." I said rolling my eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Well hello Daisuke, I will be your acting mother when Fuu leaves to travel. We better find you a room!" Matsuri bent down to the child's height, which was now off of Fuu's back and standing, holding her hand.

"Gaara, it's time to find him a room." Fuu screamed right in my ear. I turned to lead the way, Matsuri and Fuu understood and followed after me. We walked through the halls of the Kazekage building and bumped into Kankuro.

"Kanky!" Fuu screamed, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Fuu"' He exclaimed returning the hug, "Who's the kid?"

"This is a child called Daisuke; Fuu found him in the city in the rain and brought him to live here." I stated.

"Gaara! Tell your brother who this boy really is." Fuu scolded.

"Fine, Kankuro you're now an uncle, this is mine and Fuu's baby. Are you happy now?" I asked, looking at Fuu out of the corner of my eye.

"Ecstatic!"'

"Temari, get out here! Our baby brother knocked up a girl! He's so whipped! She even tells him off." Kankuro laughed, "Temari! Wait a second, you met like a week ago, he's around five, I'm not very good at maths but I swear that doesn't work." Kankuro said counting on his fingers, with a look of concentrated bewilderment.

"He's not our biological son, as I said he's a child Fuu found in the rain city and brought back here as an adopted son." I said through gritted teeth at his stupidity.

Temari then stepped out from the door behind Kankuro, "What this about Gaara knocking someone up? Who has a baby brother fallen for?" She said, jumping up and down with excitement."

"I haven't fallen for anyone! Fuu brought a child here from the rain and decided I would act as his father and she'd be his mother! I didn't knock anyone up and before you say it Kankuro I. Am. Not. Whipped!" Anger was now radiating off my body, I saw my siblings, Matsuri and Daisuke back off a bit but Fuu just stood there giving me evils.

"Stop scaring everyone! Gosh can't you take a bloody joke? Calm down and apologize to everyone now." She put an arm around Daisuke whispering not to worry that I'd calm down in a second, I could feel the anger radiating off me dyeing down as if the anger she had directed at me was smothering it and putting it out. I would have said sorry, but I'm far too proud a man to do that, instead I spat:

"Show the brat to a room, I'm going to sleep." I knew this wasn't very believable, given that a barely sleep if at all, but I turned to walk away anyway. I could feel Fuu's anger filled eyes boring a hole in my back.

"Um… come on Daisuke; let's find you a nice big room." I heard Temari say just before I got out of earshot.

I grunted in rage and punched a hole in the wall; I then went into my room slamming the door. I occupied myself doing paper work for around five hours; then decided I would go lie on the roof, I had a feeling I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. I got up there, to once again, fine a shivering Fuu lying there, I went over to her and I covered her in sand to keep her warm like last time. I bent down and whispered sorry in her ear, I then noticed her face was wet and her eyes were red, it was like she had been crying. Now that I think about it her face was wet last time too and it hadn't been raining. She opened her light grey eyes and stared at mine, there were tears still in her eyes; she flung herself at me and cried into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, I tried to comfort her by putting an arm around her shaking body but it just resulted in me feeling even more uncomfortable so I didn't bother.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked quietly.

"No it's nothing, I'm making a fuss about nothing, I'll be better in a second." She said, dismissing my concern.

"You were crying last time too, do you cry yourself to sleep every night?" When I didn't get an answer I tried again, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing. The Chiyoko just talk to me at night, they play the cries and screams over in my head." She whispered, more tears coming to her eyes.

"Shh, it's going to be alright, don't you trust us? We won't let it happen, no one will, I promise." I whispered in her ear, getting tenser by the minute, why did it have to be me comforting someone? I'm too bad with people; couldn't someone else have found her and sorted her out? Curse my bad luck.

"How can you say that? You don't know! What if to stop all the destruction we have to kill the people behind it? What if that's what the prophecy is about? What If I'm really only here to prepare you to go out and battle and have lives of soldiers lost so as to save others? How can you promise me no one will get hurt?" She cried, slamming her fists into my chest. I sat still, letting her take her anger out by punching me until she fell limp in my arms again.

"Then we will train to get stronger so that there will be as little deaths as possible if we are forced to fight. We will not enter battle unless it's the last resort. I won't let you feel the pain of failing. I promise; you believe me don't you?" It carried on like this for a while, her crying on my shoulder and me 'comforting' her until she fell asleep still leaning onto me. I smiled down at her as I slowly lent down into a lying position, still holding onto her and closed my eyes to fall asleep as well. Little did I know we were being watching from inside the house that very moment and had been for a while.


	10. Chapter 10 The future mini kankuro

**Chapter ten: The future mini Kankuro.**

**Kankuro:**

I heard footsteps jumping from the roof into my baby brother's room, it was early, 5 am; he's the only one who wakes up this early usually. But I had woken up especially.

"Oh baby brother." I called, sticking my head out of the door to see an approaching Gaara.

"What is it Kankuro I'm very busy." He stared coldly into my eyes, his stare still makes me shiver, even if I'm pretty sure he isn't thinking up ways to kill me now.

"I know who you were with last night." I teased. "I've taught you well, I'm so proud." I could have sworn his face went a slightly more lifelike shade of white, was that a blush? However he didn't show any other reactions. "Are you hurt Gaara? That was quite a beating you took whilst comforting the poor girl, was she to frisky for you to handle?" He started to walk past me but I grabbed his arm, turning him back to me. "How did it feel to fall asleep with a lady in your arms Gaara?" He turned away from me but not before I saw a slight smile on his face.

A few moments passed before he was out of the house and headed to his office.

"Oh Temari my dear sister, at this rate you're going to owe me ten pounds and a pretty blind date. Our baby brothers moving fast like I said he would." I called, I heard a loud thud and a crash then she came charging out of her room.

"What? What happened? I don't believe you! I am not losing a bet to you! No he can't be! You don't actually mean it? Awww our little brother is fall…" I suddenly shoved my hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Shut it you heartless bitch, you know Matsuri will be sad! And it's not one hundred percent proven yet, don't go getting her hopes down. Anyway you don't want _her_ to hear do you?"

"Oh my goodness, you're right! How could I be so stupid, to think I was outsmarted by an idiot like you." I didn't take the comment to hear, she didn't really mean it, she better have not meant it. We headed to the kitchen to start making everyone breakfast

"Huh, looks like I'm the only one left in this house not whipped, well except for Dai who's only five." I chuckled to myself.

"Well we're just going to have to fix that aren't we?" Temari's answer shocked me, she would usually threaten me and scream just who I thought she was in love with, but she didn't today, seems she really is serious about the Nara boy after all. Damn. Now I owe Gaara twenty pounds! Temari started cooking, sending me on wake up duty, I took a pan and a whisk to help with the process.

"Rise and shine my sleeping beauty!" I shouted in Matsuri's ear while banging the whisk with full force against the pan.

"Argh Kankuro! It's too early to be so loud!" She shouted back but I had already left to wake up the new boy, I wouldn't be so loud with him I decided.

"Oi kid, wake up!" I stage whispered as I shook the sleeping child. "It's breakfast Dai." He groaned, who could blame him it was only five thirty, but Temari had said she had big plans and everyone needed to be up, "Dai, I'm going to wake Fuu up, if you need anything Matsuri is down the hall and Temari's in the kitchen."

"Ok," he murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Come on we have a big day ahead of us, at least that's what your auntie Temari said."

"I'm up. Wait, where am I?" He asked tiredly.

"You're in Suna remember? We're your new family, now up you don't want to see your auntie Temari mad." I said with a laugh.

I walked up to the roof to wake Fuu, she was covered in sand and had a sand pillow which was obviously replacing the chest she had been lying on. I was about to shake her awake when the pillow disappeared and her head hit the roof, I looked out to see a smiling Gaara about a block away. Thank any lord there might be for Ninja's magically amazing sight.

"Ouch, what are you doing, my head." She complained, "Oh hello Kankuro, why does my head hurt?" The tear stains on her cheeks where still noticeable from last night.

"It's time to get up Temari has a big day planned." Is all I said, she probably didn't want me to know that she'd been crying, I don't know why she was crying, I couldn't hear through the little window I watched them from.

"Okay, as long as Baki isn't there I'm happy."

I laughed, "No it's just going to be you, me, Temari, Daisuke and Matsuri, no Baki. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Ok I'll go get ready then." I was disappointed, I didn't see any sign of sadness that Gaara wasn't coming, she better not break his heart.

I leant to her ear whispering a threat, "You hurt my brother and we will hunt you down and make you pay. Understood?"

"Understood. How could I hurt Gaara though?" She asked, playing dumb at my guess. "And whatever could you do to me?" She joked, sticking her tongue out. I merely walked off to help Temari.

We sat eating breakfast practically silently, due cause to the fact that me and Fuu where both feeling a little uncomfortable after our earlier conversation. Temari seemed to have picked up that it was us two putting off the bad vibes.

"What's wrong with you two? What happened?" Temari finally demanded throwing her fork at the table, it imbedded it's self into the oak, handle down, yeah she threw it that hard.

"Nothing, I just warned her not to hurt our brother that's all." I said coldly, trying to copy Gaara's don't try me voice, it didn't work so well on me.

"Oh shut up Kankuro! Don't listen to him Fuu, heartbreak makes a man stronger!"

"Heartbreak, what an earth are you two on about?" Maybe earlier she hadn't been playing dumb…

"Oh nothing, it doesn't matter." Temari reassured, "Oh and Kankuro, it looks like I might not lose my bet with you." She smiled wickedly at me.

That had sort of sorted out the problem between me and Fuu but now Matsuri seemed uncomfortable, no, more sad. Crap was there no way to sort this out? Luckily Temari seemed to find an idea, I love woman for having their women's intuition as Temari calls it, it really saves you sometimes.

"Yeah, so as I said we have a big day. We're all going shopping because we need to redecorate Daisuke's room and start collecting things to put into Fuu's new room. Oh yeah I decided Fuu should have a room too since she will probably be visiting more often now so as to see Dai. And then we girls can go clothes shopping, whilst I thought Kankuro could go show Daisuke the puppet shop, given that probably most the times Kankuro looks after Dai he'll be at the puppet shop, either working or buying. Then I thought we could go grab Gaara and go out for dinner. And if we have time get some site seeing done at some point. I mean Fuu is going to have to learn to navigate around at some point right?" Praise the lord for giving me such a smart, people-person for a sister.

There weren't any other awkward moments throughout the day. We had a great time. Daisuke decided he wanted everything thing in his room to be blue and Fuu picked out a load a baby-blue thing's for his room, it was her favourite shade of blue. She only picked out a big round white chair for her room, a wooden desk and a small light grey box, she also said she didn't want a bed in her room; this was because she said she preferred sleeping outside. We then brought paint for both their rooms, white for Fuu's and powder blue for Daisuke's. After that the girls walked off arm in arm to look for clothes and I picked Dai up onto my shoulders and headed for the puppet store.

"Hey Katsutoshi." I called to the old man who owned the shop, "My my Akahanna you are looking pretty today."

"Thank you Kankuro-kun," she blushed.

"That's alright dolly," I winked, ew, I just called someone dolly.

"Now now Kankuro, don't forget that's my little girl your talking to and if you do anything dodgy I will take you down and you won't stand a chance, you need another hundred years practice with puppets before you can beat me, even if you are a Jonin now."

"Ah don't worry old man I wouldn't do anything dodgy, promise, but I'm not so sure about you being able to beat me, I'm pretty damn good don't you know." I laughed.

"Maybe but you trained with me so I know your weaknesses and you still don't know mine." He laughed, "Who's the little boy Kankuro? Is this a new student of yours?"

"Oh him, no he's my nephew, Daisuke."

"I didn't realize Temari had a baby at any point; tell her a late, around six years late, congratulations." He smiled.

"Oh but he's not Temari's." They old man looked confused, "He's Gaara's, isn't that right Dai?"

"Yes! As of yesterday Gaara is my father." Dai said, a smile illuminating his face.

"Oh so he's adopted." He said, a look of understanding took over his before confused face.

"Well yes, but don't let his mother, yes adopted, hear you say that, she may just kill you in outrage, and I don't think she even has a weakness for you to find." I laughed.

"Oh, does that mean that the Kazekage has got… what is it you say Kankuro?"

"Whipped. Yep, well he's on his way, only problem she doesn't seem to notice." I laughed again.

That was the end of our conversation and I started teaching Dai a little about puppets, he loved to watch me control them.

"Uncle Kankuro? Can you teach me to do that? Can I be a puppet master too?" You do not understand how proud that made me, tears literally sprung to my eyes, he was going to be my mini-me.

"Well we can try, but we better ask your mummy and daddy when they t1ink you will be older enough to start training, it is very difficult and tiring, deal?"

"Ok Kankuro!" He agreed smiling, he's so adorable that I want to eat him!

We met back up with the girls an hour later, outside the Kazekage's office building. Both Matsuri and Temari had at least seven bags each, the contents of them ranging from shoes, to clothes, to toiletries. But Fuu only had one bag, it only had one big white shirt in it.

"Don't like shopping much then?" I asked her, I wouldn't blame her.

"I just don't have a need for a ton of clothes, this shirt will be enough to keep me warm when I'm cold, I can also now wash my dress in the real world rather than my dimension, meaning I can use a washing machine not a river, because I now have something to put on whilst I wait for it to wash." She stated smiling.

"Well I'm sure Gaara would lend her a shirt." I jokily whisper to Temari, who told me to shut up.

We entered the Kazekage's office moments later, happy and smiling after having had a great day.


	11. Chapter 11 regretted punches

**Chapter eleven: Regretted punches.**

**Kankuro:**

We were now standing just down the hall from the door to Gaara's office.

"Do we have to bring him along? I'm still pissed off about him snapping like that and scaring Daisuke!" Fuu started to moan, my face dropped she seemed to notice the look of utter loss on my face because she asked: "Why are you looking like me at that Kanky? You're making me uncomfortable."

"Don't you remember anything that happened after that?" I questioned, truly curious and not seeing how she could forget.

"Um, let's see, Gaara stormed off to his room in a bad mood without apologizing, we painted Dai's room while waiting for Temari to finish making dinner, we ate, without Gaara, he was still sulking. We talked for a few hours then I went to bed on the roof. Then I woke up because I hit my head and we spent the day out." She said patronizingly. She really didn't recall what happened on the roof, I grabbed her wrist dragging her away from the others to re-live the night, well the visual side of it, I couldn't hear so Gaara would have to fill her in on the audio.

"Fuck I punched him? I didn't hurt him did I?" She said, sounding worried, once I had finished my story. "Wait how do you know, you never said you were there? You're not meant to spy!" She screamed loud enough for people in Konoha to here.

"What's that racket, I'm trying to work!" Gaara stated, appearing in the doorway of his office.

Fuu ran over to him, hugging him tightly, he did not look comfortable. "Oh my goodness, I didn't hurt you did I? Why did you let me punch you so much? You should have restrained my hands with your sand or something! Why don't you put your powers to good use?" She wailed; ironically punching him.

"I'm fine, calm down." He dismissed, slight fear in his eyes for the crazy girl hugging him apologizing for punching him by punching him. "Why are you all here anyways?"

"Oh, um, we're going out for dinner and you're coming." Temari tried to demand but confusion was in the way, obviously she didn't understand what had just happened, how could she, she didn't see it; she looking at me to explain.

I shook my head slightly. I mouthed to Gaara: 'sorry she forgot about last night, I reminded her a little and now she's like this' over Fuu's body, which was still clinging to him apologizing. I felt slightly guilty, Gaara hated physical contact, I just hope he's in a good mood and doesn't hurt anyone…

**Gaara:**

I heard masses of screaming outside my office so I went out to check, just to have a girl fly into me, screaming something about being sorry for punching me. It took me a few moments to realize I had someone in my arms let alone who it was or what they were saying. I reassured them I was fine and asked why everyone was there; Temari went on a rant about dinner or something. I looked over to Kankuro for help. He seemed to understand what I really wanted to know was why I was being screamed at and punched by a 'sorry' Fuu. He mouthed that she had forgotten about last night and he had explained and then next thing he knew she was in my arms scolding me for not stopping her. I just shrugged it off, trying not to freak out from the amount of physical contact I had gotten over the last week or so.

We headed out for dinner after finally, pulling Fuu from me –it took four guards- and convincing her I was fine. We went to get Ramen, Fuu had taken on Naruto's liking of it given the fact he had made her eat it by the bucket full.

"You know, this is going to be the longest I've stayed in one person's house in one go, you guys should be proud. However this will be my last night. I need to get moving." Fuu smiled sweetly, darting sorry eyes in Daisuke's direction, as we walked back home.

"You know what? I think we deserve a prize for that; it's quite an achievement after all. I mean we tamed the wind for the longest did we not?" Kankuro joked, he had Daisuke on his shoulders; they were getting along pretty well, so he was the only one to see the sorrowful look in her eyes other than me, who was standing to his side and Dai who the look was directed at. It made me slightly happy to know she didn't want to leave, even if the reason was nothing to do with me.

"Now Dai sweetie, behave for your daddy alright and his siblings and you god-mother, understand?"

"Yes mummy-Fuu." Daisuke had taken to calling us all by the family members Fuu had given us plus our names because as he quite rightly said, making sure Fuu didn't hear, we were not really his parents/uncle or aunt. "Oh, uncle-Kankuro, we have to asked mummy-Fuu and Gaara-daddy before she leaves!" He suddenly exclaimed, lightly patting Kankuro's head and kicking his legs about.

"Oh that's right we do." Kankuro had a proud smile lighting up his face. "Daisuke wants me to teach him the art of puppetry but I said we had to ask you when you thought he would be old enough to start. He's going to be a mini Kankuro!"

"Well let's see, he's five now, what about when he's six he can learn the basics and seven the trickier stuff then from eight he can learn everything? Does that sound alright? You are his daddy after all." She asked me, I grunted my approval. "But Kankuro I'd rather he didn't get your drinking habits or perverted-ness, he can be your mini you in puppet master-y but please don't make him a full miniature you." She said sternly, eyes pleading.

"And what's wrong with me?" Kankuro asked with mock sternness and hurt.

"You're a sexist asshole who only wants sex, that's what's wrong." She hissed in his ear and then lent away laughing and kissed his cheek. Joking, phew, Kankuro could have gotten mad at that. But it still managed to shut him up.

By the time we got back it had gotten pretty late so Daisuke was put to bed, followed by Matsuri Temari and Fuu, leaving just me and Kankuro talking at the dinner table.

"Sad much that she's leaving already?" Kankuro asked, trying to tease me again. I didn't reply, just set him with my prize winning empty, cold stare. "I mean she's only been here for two days. And after spending all night with her…" He left the sentence as if there was more he could add, I still didn't say anything. "I mean she's not to bad looking or anything, a little, ok a lot, on the plain side but not an eye sore. But did you have to choose to fall for a girl like her? She's so…difficult." He carried on; I almost snapped but managed to hold my composure, except for the few grains of sand that started moving around our feet. Kankuro noticed this and tried to carry on. "I mean she's so… what's the word I'm looking for Gaara?" I started to grind my teeth, the sand moving faster now. "She's strange, weird, deranged, a bit of a freak," he rolled the word freak around his mouth, making it last for two syllables. I let out a growl so quite it would be virtually impossible to hear, almost. "Now I like the girl. But trust you to fall for such a pushy, noisy, complicated girl." He said them all like insults.

"Shut up Kankuro, if she hears you she may just kill you. Hell if Temari or Matsuri hear you, you just might not wake up tomorrow. And we still don't know how strong Daisuke could be but I'm sure you don't want to upset him, you seem to have taken such a liking to him…" I left the sentence hanging, as if I would do something to Dai if he carried on. I never would, I would never even say that, that's why I just left it as a possibility for him to think of. His fault then isn't it? With that I walked up to the roof as I do every night.

Once again I saw a small Fuu lying on her side, hugging her knees; her face stained by tears. She had a big white shirt on over her small white dress, I'm guessing to keep her warm however she was still shaking, but not from the cold night air.

"You shouldn't cry; it really doesn't suit you." I said as I sat by her, placing a hand on her shoulder, in a way I hear is comfortingly, I just hope it was. She looked at me, her big grey eyes with water running down them, it was such a sad sight I felt I could break down and cry too if I looked any longer and if I was capable of crying, which I was not. I pulled her up into my arms and hugged her sobbing body gently. Just as the night before she cried herself to sleep still in my arms, I slowly lowered her head to my lap so she was in a lying position rather than sleeping sitting up, which I'm guessing isn't very comfortable.

We stayed like that for around six hours, her sleeping head in my lap, me absently stroking her long white hair whilst staring out across Suna.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Good morning." I whispered in reply.

She smiled slightly. "You don't have to do this every night you know right?"

"It's fine, after all we have a baby now and a daddy should look after the mummy." I joked, yeah I'm not very good at jokes.

She gave a slight giggle, "I've got to go say bye to everyone and leave." She said, starting to stand.

"Not yet, don't leave yet." I blurted, letting a little emotion slip, I soon covered up. "Anyway they'll all be asleep it's only five am. They'll be up in about two hours."

"Fine I'll stay here with you then." She teased, flipping over in my lap to face the sky. I was still absently fiddling with her hair without noticing, as soon as I realized I dropped it though. I had no intentions of proving Kankuro right, besides I was Gaara, I was incapable of loving anyone. Gaara of the desert who loves only himself. Well Naruto had made me think otherwise but I still stand by I am incapable of ever being _in_love, that's a completely different thing. And besides, the one tail isn't completely gone, I can sense it, a slight bit of it remains dormant at the back of my mind. Therefore, I can never be _in_love. The logic is right there. Clear as day. Written in plain English.


	12. Chapter 12 The dormant beast

**Chapter twelve: The dormant beast.**

**Fuu:**

We lay for a while, well I lay and he sat with my head resting on his lap. He had stopped fiddling with my hair; I looked up to see a serious look cross over his face, taking possession of his features one after the other. His eyes were cold and had a slight tint of worry in them, he must have been thinking about something grave.

"What are you thinking about?" God I hate it when people ask that.

His cold eyes flashed over to me, making me flinch away slightly, before turning softer once again, well as soft as his eyes could go, which isn't very if you're wondering. "Nothing, it's nothing. Just forget about it." He dismissed harshly, I bit my lip and gave a small nod.

I kept looking for a while, waiting to see if he'd change his mind and tell me what was bugging him. When he didn't I changed the subject. "Gaara? I think the left over Akatsuki –not the major members but the little ones- will throw an uprising with the aid of the rain village. They will probably tell the rain that they are getting revenge for Pein's death; then make the rain go to the front lines to be killed by the stronger nations whilst they sit back and give the orders. I think that's what this disaster is going to be, the rain village will be almost, if not entirely, slaughtered and we will lose many strong Shinobi and probably citizens in the battle." I said, barley above a whisper, still chewing on my lip absently as I spoke.

"I thought I told you I won't let that happen." The redhead replied, once again playing with my hair. His eyes went distant once more, looking frightened and sad like they had been a minute before.

"Gaara, please tell me what's wrong." I tried again, he snapped back that it was nothing and dropped my hair; crossing his arms in front of his chest. Whatever was bothering him he must have felt was so bad that I shouldn't know, what could be so bad that he couldn't bring himself to tell me?

You know what? I can't stand not knowing! I slowly tapped into his brain, listening to the thoughts that passed through his mind. Without him even noticing he was no longer alone in his mind.

_It's still there, why did I have to die and then be brought back to life to have the reason I died still laying dormant? What if it gets out of control? No it's only a little left, I can handle a little, I hope._

I snapped out of his brain then, slight fear crawling through my body. I looked up into his eyes, sorrow and fear running across my light grey irises.

**Gaara:**

_How could I tell her? How could I explain that I used to be a Jinchuriki to her? How could I explain that the beast I had hosted was still, however slightly, remaining? It's still there, why did I have to die then be brought back to life to have the reason I died still laying dormant? What if it gets out of control? No it's only a little left, I can handle a little, I hope. What if it hurts her or anyone else? No I couldn't go back to how I was before, I had tried so hard to change, I wouldn't hurt anymore people like that, I couldn't._I looked down to her, to see her light grey eyes full of fear and sadness looking back at mine. _Shit, has she worked it out? Did someone tell her? Wait she can listen to thoughts… no she didn't, oh dear no, say she doesn't know please. Why does everything bad happen to me?_

"Fuu… please stop looking at me like that. Fuu what's wrong? What do you know?" I rushed. _Oh please say she doesn't know please oh please. _I thought to myself, screwing my eyes shut, _please, if there's a god listening to me, please say she doesn't know, please._

"Gaara. I'm sorry." She said moving away ever so slightly, _no she knows, no why do I have to live with having people be scared of me when all I want is to be friends with them? Why does it have to be her who's scared of me?_She suddenly stopped moving back, and gave the smallest shake of her head. _Here it comes, she'll scream and run, or tell me to stay away._To my shock I felt something cool on my cheek; I opened my eyes slightly to see her small hand placed on it. "Gaara, it won't escape. I promise alright? You can keep your promise to not let everyone get hurt and to stop the disaster that is headed our way from the prophecy and I'll keep mine, I'll bring you back if you ever lose control, alright? We can do this, you trust me right?" There was still a thin layer of fear in her voice but she was trying to hide it, she was smiling, not quite a genuine smile but close enough. I gave a small nod, though I knew it was unlikely she could keep Shukaku under control, she'd get scared and run like everyone else did, screaming that I was a demon. It was still nice to have someone promise to take care of it for me though, to worry about me. I took a deep breath, I would have to trust her to get me back if I ever did lose control, she'd be to offended if I didn't and I didn't have any other offers or options as of yet. But what if she wasn't here when it happened? What if she was travelling? She seemed to be in my brain again because she replied to these worries I was having.

"Don't worry, you have my symbol remember? I'll always be here to help you; I won't let anyone get hurt, that's what you said to me right? Well now I'm saying it back to you. Relax." She smiled.

"I really wish you wouldn't go through my head like that, what if there were other things I didn't want you to know?"

"Gaara," she gasped in mock shock, "are you admitting to having dirty thoughts? I never thought you were so like your big brother!"

"Shut up," I pushed her playfully, well not meanly and people usually call that playfully, "I didn't mean it like that." With that she let out a light ringing laugh.

Shortly after Fuu was saying her goodbyes to everyone and was about to go on her way, she had said she wanted to go to the land of tea then the land of rice patties and at some point the other lands with hidden villages. She went round hugging us each in turn, she gave Daisuke a kiss on the cheek and she whispered in Temari's ear, I couldn't hear very well but it was something like: 'I may have managed to get a key cut to Shikies apartment…' and then she placed something in her hand, I'm guessing it was a key if I heard right. She came up to hug me last, I placed an arm around her waist hugging her to me awkwardly, I noticed Kankuro raising his eyebrows and making kissing noises over Fuu's shoulder so I broke away quickly, not wanting Kankuro to have an opportunity to tease me further.

"Fuu, aren't you going to give Daisuke your fearless mark? I would have thought you'd like to come if he was in danger and you weren't here." Some said, I'm not sure why any of us didn't realize before, maybe she already had and we had failed to notice.

"Well I trust all of you to protect him. Did you really believe I had such little faith in you guys?" She defended as she walked away. We stood there watching her fade into a whirl of wind before deciding to head back. It could be a while since we next see her but equally it could be just a few days. That is the mystery of Fuu.

"Gaara-daddy, when will mummy-Fuu come back? She won't be gone to long will she?" Daisuke asked me; I picked him up, twisting him up to sit on my shoulder, it seemed appropriate but really didn't feel right.

"I'm not sure Dai, she could be a month and she could be a day. She might even be up to a year, though I doubt she'd leave for that long, two months longest at a guess, maybe three."

"But that's such a long time! Why did she even have to leave?" Daisuke moaned, a crease appearing in his forehead to show his grumpiness.

"Ah but Dai my boy, three months will give you time to make friends and learn new things to impress Fuu when she comes back wont it?" Kankuro added in, great, even he's better with kids than I am, I must be crap.

"I suppose." Dai muttered in reply.

"Hey Dai, when's your birthday?" Kankuro suddenly asked, that's a point as his acting father I really should know his birthday and I hadn't even thought to ask…

"January fifteenth, why?"

"Hm, well its October twenty-third now so that means there's… eighty-four days until I can start teaching you puppetry! But Fuu will be back for your birthday so you won't be able to amaze her with the Justu's until the next time she returns. Wait does she even know your birth date?"

"Yes, she asked me when we were still in the rain village."

"Well then we have only have a couple of months most to wait, that's good news right? And she'd be a pretty crummy mummy to not know her son's birthday so it's no surprise she does." Kankuro said with a light laugh.

With that we went home to pass our time with our usual dull lives until Fuu came back to bring light into our dark empty souls.

**Ok so I may have been having numerous mood swings throughout this chapter, you can see by like the last few lines I went through at least three emotions, so if they seem all over the place with what they are feeling I'm sorry, even though Fuu seems to have mood swings a lot the others aren't meant to. Just thought I'd apologize. Xx**


	13. Chapter 13 Drucken bloody pulp

**Chapter thirteen:****Drunken bloody pulp. (Ironic, it's chapter thirteen and it's her most unlucky time :L)**

**Fuu:**

I have three months until Dai's birthday so I need to stretch going to three places over three months, so say I spend three weeks per place, that will give me three weeks for travelling. That should be far more than enough. Then again it probably won't be as easy as Konoha and Suna were, I mean there I met people who knew loads more people so it was all so fast. First I think I'll head to the land of rice patties. With that thought still passing through my mind I spun off to dance with the wind, I turned to roughly the direction of rice patties and pranced off into the distance, reaching for the horizon.

The land of rice patties hadn't been anything special; nothing amazing happened. I met some pretty average people, with pretty average opinions. A number of the citizens had thought I was insane, a loony, belonged in a mad house and some other things that I really would rather not repeat. Equally, there had been quite a few people to listen to my warnings, granted some of these where drunk and/or drugged up and may not remember what I had said in the morning, but at least it was somewhere in their unconscious minds.

The land of tea was pretty much the same, however the people there seemed a lot more polite and barely any said anything about my insanity, until night fell that is. When its occupants would change from drinking tea to downing any kind of alcohol they could get their hands on. I soon found out that I should hide if I was ever out at night, people became, well, rowdy and rebellious. I got verbal abuse regularly in the hours after nine, I also once or twice had mild physical abuse, a few punches thrown at me, a kick here and there, a lot of the time missing because the people giving them where so drunk and I wasn't. Someone once groped me as well but that's nothing I can't handle, I just kneed them in the crotch and watched their face turn as pale as mine from pain.

It was when I decided to give Amegakure, the city hidden in the rain, another try that things started to get out of hand. I had travelled for about a month and a half when I arrived, I was going to visit a land with a hidden village so that I could talk to more Shinobi but I decided I could probably tag along on a mission with people from Suna and hopefully meet the citizens that Suna had connections with, so I settled for re-trying the rain village. This time I was not planning on picking up another child. That was the least of my worries.

The first few nights were fine, the same as the last time, I struggled to find places to stay so mostly just slept in fields and outside but I had expected all that. I wandered around, trying to warn people, most didn't listen, just like before. It was on the eighth day that things got bad, it was eleven am so most people where out and were busy working, shopping, walking and generally doing whatever people do to pass the time. It was a rare nice day, the sun was shining and there were only a few clouds drifting above out heads. Then I heard it, a man screaming blue murder which turned out to be verbal abuse.

"You, you bitch! You're that slut who took in that monster Daisuke and then to top it off defended him and then, then you insulted Pein. You said his ideals where fake. How could you have the nerve to show your face here?" He shouted, gesturing his arms around, pointing to the whole city. It took me a moment to realize he was shouting and me; then I stopped, slightly afraid, what would these people do if they knew what I had said about their Pein? The man was now standing on a market stool, shouting to the everlasting crowd everything I had said. Telling them I was a demon, I was against their god and all the while taking every opportunity to shout more abuse at me; soon others where joining him.

"Bitch,"

"Witch,"

"Demon,"

"Whore,"

"Slut,"

"Slag,"

"Monster,"

The list went on forever; they started throwing things at me, fruit, vegetables, sticks and rocks, anything and everything that was around them. I ran from the crown; many followed behind me. I kept running faster and faster. Once I had a distance of five meters between me and the nearest pursuer I stopped, spinning round to face them; putting on my proudest, least frightened face. And then I spun and disappeared into a wisp of wind. Their insults still following me on the wind. Little did I know that was only the beginning of my troubles.

The same sort of things happened more often now, given the fact that a lot of people had seen my face at the market that day and now would each time start up a mob to get me, making the numbers grow each time and each time I managed to get away. But they would then use my wind abilities to prove I was a demon and scream more abuse at me, I could take that though. In a sense everything was fine, I could handle it all and it didn't bother me. That was until my thirteenth night of being there.

I was crouched in a dark, damp alley tucked away from society that ran alongside a pub. It was my place to sleep that night, I couldn't sleep out in the open because people would kick me awake and now no one would let me in their homes, so I was stuck in alley ways and hidden places. However a group of six men were kicked out of the pub by a back door that was about two meters in front of me. On seeing me they started to attempt to hurt me, slurring about me being unworthy of life. I ran to the street to get away, they followed; it was fine I could get away. Then one called to his mate.

"Oi, don't chase her, no point, she'll stop. If she doesn't we'll hurt this darling little girl." He had grabbed hold of a small girl about eight years old, he had her arm twisted behind her back and the girl was crying. "She can't get away now because I'll just kill the child, she has to take our punches willingly." He smiled evilly, not seeming to notice that a monster of the scale they accused me of being wouldn't give a flying fuck about a little girl. He took out a kunai and held it to her neck. I couldn't move. They'd kill her, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd do it, he was too drunk to care it was someone from his own village. His friends started laughing with him.

"Oi, Anto, take the girl, I want to have some fun." This man was obviously the leader of the group with the way he took charge and bossed them about and the fact that he always got their attention in an instant. The smallest, youngest man took the girl from the leader, holding the kunai directly below her chin, she was whimpering, completely petrified. The leader walked up to me smiling all the while, he was about a head taller than me, covered in big strong muscles, he had dark eyes and hair, he had stubble growing around his chin and a scar running from his right eye down to the nape of his neck. He took my face in his hand gently.

"Sorry dolly but we're going to have to ruin that face of yours." He then moved his eyes down my body. "And that little body of yours as well." He took his hand slowly away then brought it back to my cheek with a loud smack. I screwed my eyes shut but showed no other signs of pain. "Oh good boys, looks like she won't be trying to fight back, obviously she understands we'll hurt the baby girl if she does." His men then formed a tight circle surrounding me. They kicked and punched with all their drunken strength, some even pulled knifes and started cutting my arms and legs, the leader took his belt off and used it to whip my back, leaving a deep sore gash running from my right shoulder down to just in front of my left hip. I screamed in agony, I couldn't help it. About an hour of physical abuse went on, until the leader finally stopped them, leaning down to me face.

"What do you say boys, should I take her home? Make her scream some more?" They all laughed, _disgusting_ I thought as I spat blood from my mouth. "I mean she's not ugly, if you look past all the blood and bruises and I am curious to know what a demon looks like without so many clothes." He slowly started to lift my skirt after running his hands down the length of my body. "Then again what are the punishments for fucking one of the devils messengers? Do you think it will be worth it?" He laughed wickedly, I inwardly laughed at the fact that I was a messenger of the dead, maybe not the devil but some of my superiors would be going to see him.

"Nah, leave her man, she doesn't deserve that pleasure, leave her here unable to move and let others find her in the morning and cause her more pain. We don't want to go making her happy do we?"

"I guess you're right. Well we should really get going then; I'm really in the mood to fuck a real girl." He said his eyes closing slightly; he lent closer pressing his slobbery drunken lips against mine. "Maybe some other time," he then smacked me once again around the face. Anto, the young guy, dropped the small girl who went running home, crying after spitting down at me and calling me a monster. Great way to show your appreciation, you little bitch. Then they all turned and left. I lay in the road for a while, trying to get the strength to move, to ignore the pain rushing through my body, to catch back my breath, feeling relieved that he hadn't decided to take me with him. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to Sunagakure. I needed some basic medical help to clean up my wounds but no one here would help. I forced myself up and hobbled a few steps before clumsily disappearing into the wind. It would take me at least a day nonstop in this amount of pain, closer to two in fact. I had to get moving.

**Gaara:**

_It had been two months since Fuu had left; she'd probably be back within two weeks_. I thought as I walked to my office, it was morning and I had to get to work. I had started to decide on what to do for Daisuke's birthday, Fuu would probably kill me if I didn't have any ideas at least, I was thinking about this as I walked into my office, Dai holding onto my hand. I was supposed to look after him today since no one else could so to make things easier for myself I had decided to take him to work with me; I did this about once a week. I opened the door to see a curled up Fuu on my desk hugging her knees, her hair pulled across her face.

"Mummy-Fuu!" Dai happily screamed as he started to run over to her, she barely even reacted, he threw himself into her arms; she only winced in pain. Something was wrong.

"Dai leave now. Go down the hall, Temari should be two doors down, she's busy but tell her it'll only be short." I said, completely worried.

"But Gaara-daddy mummy-fuu has just got back!" He argued, stamping his little feet and pouting.

"Just go," I demanded; he seemed slightly scared of me so he ran out the room. "Fuu, Fuu what's wrong?" I asked; my heart racing and feet unable to move, my hands were sweating even though they were cold.

She didn't reply; I finally managed to walk over to her and move her hair back to see that she had a black eye and about three scratches on her face. I looked down her, seeing that her legs and arms were also scratched and cut up. "Oh my goodness, Fuu what happened to you?" I heard her gasp in pain so I slowly peeled her white shirt away, revealing a big gash running down the length of her back from her shoulder to just in front of the opposite hip. Blood was dried on all of her clothes and her skin was now black and blue rather than the usual pale white. My heart actually stopped. _Who would do this? What else had they done? Was she alright? Was she going to be alright? When did it happen?_ There were tears in her eyes; I couldn't stand it, I wanted to just die right there so I didn't have to see it anymore. Anything to get away.


	14. Chapter 14 awaken the beast within

**Chapter fourteen: Awaken the beast within. (Haha this title makes me laugh for some reason.)**

**Gaara:**

I just stood there, staring at her blood covered; scratched up; bruised little body. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes where about one inch from my face. My breathing was shallow and I couldn't even feel my heart beat. This was my happy little smiling Fuu, who had managed to punch an un-expecting Shinobi, who had numerous ways of escaping, why hadn't she gone off in the wind or in to her own inner world? Or listened to their thoughts to find an opening to knock them out? Wait the last question rules out the possibility of it being just one person, maybe they had a hold on her the whole time so she couldn't spin off into the wind? But then she could still go to her inner world, she didn't have to move to do that did she? Why had she managed to get so hurt? I was getting angry and upset which wasn't solving anything. I could feel Shukaku stirring inside of me, trying to get out but I didn't care, all I cared about was finding out who hurt her. How they did it. And deciding on how I was going to kill them.

"Who? How?" I panted from lack of breath, seems that my breath wasn't just shallow but also infrequent.

She sat silently for a little while; I could hear Dai's distant cries and complaints. "Rain citizens." She replied slowly after a moment but what felt like an eternity.

"How?" The Shukaku was becoming more awake with every second but I still didn't even notice.

"They had a knife to a little girl's throat; they were going to kill her! They were going to kill one of their own citizens just to get at me!" She suddenly broke down, tears appearing in her eyes.

I just stood, my breathing even more shallow, in fact I don't think I was breathing at all, the Shukaku almost awake now. Matsuri came storming in.

"Gaara! You have to let your son see his mummy!" She started before seeing Fuu covered in blood and injuries, then she looked at me and saw the usual signs of my Shukaku awakening. "Dai, run. Now and don't come back. Run home. Send Kankuro here." She said, fear evident in her voice and face.

"Mummy-Fuu, why is mummy-fuu hurt? Why is she crying?" Dai asked his god mother, tears falling down his cute little face.

"Run home now." She bellowed.

I could feel it, it was almost awake but I didn't care, I was just staring at her hurt body. I knew if it came out I might hurt her further, but I was too wound up to stop the remainder of the Shukaku. I heard Dai run out sobbing screaming for his uncle.

I felt my eyes change to the Shukaku's just before Kankuro came barging in. "Dai was crying telling me to go to the office." He panted, I didn't even notice that it must have been five minutes.

"Kankuro, I'm taking Fuu to the hospital, she's badly hurt but I couldn't leave Gaara alone. Handle him." Matsuri said, voice wavering as she made her way over to Fuu, reaching to touch her.

"Don't you dare touch er, stay away!" I screamed, my voice slightly growling from the now almost fully awake beast.

"Gaara I have to." Matsuri said, near tears from fear of me, why are they all scared of me?

"Fuck, Matsuri is Gaara…?" Kankuro asked, looking more pissed off than scared and completely worried.

'Yes.' She mouthed.

"Oh fuck." I heard him mutter before I saw Fuu start to talk.

"Leave. Now. He might hurt you." She whispered.

"No." Kankuro argued, "I've dealt with this before, anyway he'll hurt you!"

"I wouldn't!" Me _and_ the one tailed screamed, our voices now fully merged.

"Gaara your losing control, I thought it was gone…" Kankuro started, he was much calmer than Matsuri but I could still smell his fear.

"I won't hurt her!" We growled; turning to face him, a deadly look all over us.

"He won't." Fuu continued, "Anyway, I promised him. Leave now. Or you will get hurt, if not by him then by me." Her voice was calm, pain still evident but covered mostly by calm demanding.

They turned and fled at her threat. Neither had wanted to be with me like this anyway. Why was she still here, looking up at me with no fear in her eyes?

"Gaara sweetie, breathe. Please come back to me. You don't want this. Don't lose control, please."

"You're frightened aren't you? Scared I'll hurt you further than you are; scared of losing your life. Everyone is scared." We said through gritted teeth, I was now about 97% of the way through changing into Shukaku controlling me. The blue marks of the raccoon appearing on my skin.

"Why would I be frightened of you? You are like this because your angry on my behalf remember? This is for me. But I don't want this, please to help me come back."

"You can't save yourself from me. I am sabaku no Gaara; I love no one and my purpose is to kill!"' I threatened, or maybe it was Shukaku, still not harming her.

"No Gaara, your purpose isn't to kill it's to protect this." She said pointing out the window, "To protect your villagers, your citizens and Shinobi, your home. To protect those who matter to you and those who matter to them and those to them and so on. Your purpose is to look after your nation and your promise to me was not to let anyone get hurt. You promised because you love your people, you are Sabaku no Gaara and you love the people of the hidden sand village."

I let out a low ripping growl, claws appearing from my hands. "Love makes you weak. It's why you are no match for me." We snarled, I snarled, he snarled, someone snarled.

She stood, placing a hand on my cheek, "No Gaara. Love makes us strong. It gives us a reason to fight and a reason why we can't lose. With love we grow, both in mind and strength. Love does not make you weaker. You know this." She whispered, wrapping her arms around me. "Don't do this, you've worked so hard, don't lose everything now. Don't lose all that you love, all that makes you strong." She stopped hugging me, looking deep into my, the Shukaku's, our eyes. She lent forwards, kissing me lightly on the cheek, just to the side of my mouth. I stopped. Everything froze. I felt my skin go back to white from the sandy colour, the blue markings disappearing back to my memories and my own eyes returning to me.

"I'm so sorry." I stuttered, completely embarrassed. I felt my face go a slightly more lifelike colour, for me, a blush. "We better get you to a medic Nin."

She gave a small nod and followed me to the hospital. They put her in a small white room whilst they slowly checked over her injuries. She squeezed my hand, digging her nails in and drawing blood from the pain. They slowly took off her dress to examine her back; I turned my face so as not to look. A hair rising scream came from her throat.

"What are you doing to her?" I snapped, "She's in pain, stop hurting her!"

"Kazekage-sama, we have to examine her." The medic simply replied. Fuu's back was arched in pain; it hurt me to see her like that. Kankuro and Matsuri came rushing in; obviously they could hear the scream from down the hall.

"What's happening? Why's she screaming?" Was Matsuri's first question.

"Why's she naked?" Was Kankuro's, my brother is great at noticing the most important things.

"We are examining her like we were asked to." The medic patronized.

"What happened? You didn't hurt her did you? I thought it was gone!" Kankuro rushed, at least this time he was saying things of significance, not noting clothes.

"He didn't hurt me." Fuu panted through screams of pain.

"Shh, don't talk." I quieted **(A/N: OMG that's a word! Or so windows tells me)**. "It's only remaining very slightly. Not enough to take over on its own free will, I was just too occupied to stop it." I stated, annoyed at myself for letting it out.

"Then you stopped it right?" Matsuri interjected.

"No. She did." I pointed at Fuu, who is now whimpering in pain again.

"How?" They both started, I merely ignore them, returning my attention to the whimpering girl who was clutching my hand.

The medics finished their examination, saying it wasn't anything that wouldn't heal in a week, not life threatening injuries however they had been made to long ago for them to heal completely, so we would have to wait for nature to work its magic. Fuu would forever be scared. She was now passed out from pain, knowing her she wouldn't have let her attackers see how much pain she was in, so she had held it all in until today. I had forgotten to bring my gourd along, so I picked her up in my arms and carried her home. I placed her on my bed when we got back, given the fact she didn't have a bed in her room, only a big egg chair and a desk. She had drawings all over the walls, ceiling and floor of her room, drawn mostly by her but some of Dai's work and some of ours (Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri and one by me that she had forced me to draw). She would have been almost camouflaged against the white of my sheets but you could see the red black and blue painted over her body, making her stick out like a saw thumb. I sat by her side for the rest of that day and night. Dai sat with us for a while, asking what was wrong, I told him that she had tripped over on the way back and got scratched up and everyone was sorry for shouting at him but we were all very worried about Fuu. He just nodded, leaning into my shoulder falling asleep. Obviously he had decided to spend the night in here as well.

She was out all the next day as well, much to Dai's disappointment we sent him off to the academy. It was ten thirty-five when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning," I smiled, letting the sadness show in my eyes,

"How long was I asleep for? It feels like an eternity has passed." She stretched, taking her hand from mine and rubbing her face.

"Well you passed out at around twelve yesterday, so thirty-four and a half hours." I let out a slight laugh at the gob smacked sight on her face.

"Shit that's a long time. Best sleep of my short lived life." She giggled. Her stomach grumbled violently, "Fuck I haven't eaten in like three days, I'm starving!" She moaned, jumping up and dragging me to the kitchen.

She spent five minutes rummaging through the cupboards and coming to the table with an armful of food. She started to eat all the ready edible food as she prepared a massive pan of pasta.

"Want some?" She asked, pointing to the now cooked and over flowing pasta pan.

"I'm alright. You can put the leftovers in the fridge."

"Leftovers? I'm eating all of this!" She looked shocked at the thought of it.

"But that's like five bowls." I exclaimed emotionlessly, she just kept looking at me, "Alright then." I shrugged, walking to the living room with her close behind, carrying at least a ton of pasta. I turned the T.V on for some background noise, marvelling at the small girls' ability to eat so much. She managed to finish it off to my slight disgust. We stayed up talking all night because she had slept for so long and I don't need much sleep.

As I got up to leave for work the next morning I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making both out pale faces turn slightly pink. I left for work, smiling broadly. I bumped into Temari on my way to the office, she had been on a mission and when I say bumped I mean I actually walked straight into her.

"Gaara watch where you're going!" She complained, "What are you so happy about?" She asked once she saw my face but I had already walked off.


	15. Chapter 15 A Comrade

**Chapter fifteen: A comrade.**

**Gaara:**

At work I received another letter from the Hokage, the first, the one Fuu delivered, I had received read;

_Kazekage,_

_I suppose if this letter reaches you we have a reason to believe the girl we call by the name of Fuu isn't an enemy. However she could just be tricking us._

_I would like to start sharing all the information we gather on the girl, helping us decide whether she is friend or foe. I can't decide if I trust her yet with the information we have however if we combine our information with yours, I may be able to determine whether we can trust her. In return we shall give you all the information we gather and tell you what we finally decide._

_Hokage._

I had kept the letter but made no motion to reply, the second letter, the one I had received today by eagle, read;

_Kazekage,_

_As I have not received a reply from you I assume the girl did not deliver the letter which most likely makes her an enemy. The letter I sent said I would like to swap the information we have on the wind mistress so we can make decisions on if she is on our side or not._

_If you do not reply within a week, I will take actions against her as an enemy._

_Hokage._

"Bitch," I muttered as I reach for a scrap piece of paper and scribbled on it:

_Hokage,_

_I got your first letter. I just didn't reply. I do not want to swap information on Fuu with you. She is a comrade of the sand and we will not sell out a comrade to someone who may then try to assassinate her._

_If you make any actions against her, we will fight on her side. Her home is here, she is a civilian of my village now and I am in charge of my civilian's safety._

_Kazekage._

_Stupid old lady_. I start to laugh as I think of what all of Fuu's Konoha friends would say if their Hokage was thinking of taking arms against her. They're not one to go against their own ideals and raise arms against comrades, even ones who have betrayed them.

I then noticed a piece of paper about the Chunin exams, they were being held in two months time. Maybe I should enter Fuu; if she becomes a ninja then maybe she won't get attacked like that again.

I left work early, there hadn't been a lot to do recently, the leader of Akatsuki was killed, no harm had come to Suna, I had sent most the Genins to aid Konoha in rebuilding its self, except for the few who had been nominated for going to the chunin exams. The war was over at last. Temari was in charge of the chunnin exams so I had nothing to do there either. I left the office and slowly walked through the streets back home.

**Fuu:**

I had a whole day to kill. No one was in, Gaara was at the office, Dai was in the academy, Temari was busy arranging the Chunnin exams that where coming up, today was Kankuro's work day in the puppet shop and one of Matsuri's friends had just broken up with their two year boyfriend or something sappy like that so she was out comforting her. So I was alone. I had slept way too much to sleep and I was in too much pain to move much. Thinking of the pain I looked down over myself, realizing I was still in the blood, dirt, mud and goodness knows what else stained dress and shirt. I walked up to Kankuro's room to borrow a top; he was so much taller than me that they would reach my knees. I then headed to the bathroom and ran a deep bath. I rinsed myself of the grime and then went to washing the stains out of my clothes in the sink. It took the most part of the day and it was three by the time I finished washing. I hung both items above the stairs to dry and went to read on the couch, playing music loudly out of the stereo. Gaara arrived home early, at around four-thirty.

**Gaara:**

I walked in to see all of Fuu's clothes hanging above the stairs, soaking wet but with most the stains removed. I could hear Contra by Vampire Weekend blaring out from the front room. I walked in to see Fuu curled up on the sofa reading, wearing one of Kankuro's t-shirts; it was black with a white silhouette of a naked girl's torso on it, with the words 'Hell Yeah,' imprinted bellow. It was a rather funny sight to see a girl wearing that kind of top.

I laughed as I walked in; she looked up from her book, smiling at me, "Nice top." I half-smirked, smirking may not be smiling but a whole one is still too close to it.

"It's Kankuro's," she stated, looking down at herself and then a smile appeared on her lips, she obviously hadn't noticed what was imprinted on it, "Well this is slightly different from things I'd usually wear."

"Um, very." I sat down by her feet, "What you reading?"

"Forest of the pygmies by Isabel Allende," she said showing me the cover, "it's pretty good, third in a series; I found them in Matsuri's room."

I didn't bother saying anything about the books, I've never really been one for reading. "Wait where is Matsuri?" I asked instead.

"Oh her friend got dumped from a two year relationship or something, they needed to eat ice cream and make her friend feel better or something else typically girly like that."

I nodded, "Which friend?"

"Um someone called Lilia I think, she was a Gennin." Lilia, someone had put her forward for the Chunnin exam, I'll ask Matsuri about her strength and might put her with Fuu, wait I still had to ask Fuu, well I was planning on demanding but still.

"Fuu, I'm entering you into the chunnin exams in two months."

"Why? I'm not a Gennin, I'm not a ninja. I'm not sure I could even be classed as a citizen of Suna, just a regular visitor." She giggled.

"Of course you're a citizen, this is your home. You live in this house with us and I thought maybe if you were a chunnin less people would attack you and give you abuse because they would know the hidden sand was on your side." I quietly stated, playing with my hands in my lap, I felt kind of uncomfortable talking about the abuse she had gotten. It reminded me that I lost control and had to rely on her when she was in so much pain she could barely move. Something I am very ashamed of so you better never mention it.

"If you're worried I'll go in but I still might not pass. But it will be good to meet new people." She took my hands, stopping my fidgeting.

"Thank you," I mouth the words. I knew she would pass though; she was strong even if she hadn't had any ninja training and I was planning on putting her with two people who had a lot of training behind them.

Fuu went back to reading with me watching, about forty-five minutes later Matsuri came back.

"How was she?" Fuu called through, her voice was completely empty and bored though.

"Well given the fact she was heartbroken I'd say she wasn't too bad." Matsuri replied with a small, fake, laugh.

"Matsuri, is she strong?" I asked, in a monotone voice, flatter than Fuu's had been.

"Gaara, why are you back so early? Um, well as her friend I have to say she's strong but as a ninja I'd say yeah she's pretty strong. Why?"

"I'm thinking about entering her into the chunnin exams on Fuu's team. Does she have a lot of ninja training?"

"Well yeah, she became a Gennin the same time as me. She's not exactly the most motivated ninja ever though; I don't think she really wants to be a ninja. Why is Fuu going into the chunnin exams? She's not a Gennin yet."

"That's what I said!" Fuu exclaimed and then went back to her book, we both ignored her.

"Well we're going to test her and train her slightly for the next two months, then put her with people with lots of training and experience as ninjas. It's not like Fuu isn't strong enough she just isn't a ninja." I stated as a reply.

"Alright," she flumped into the chair opposite the sofa we were on, "then I would say that Danko was a good choice too. He was going to become a chunnin last year, but fell ill and couldn't enter. Then six months ago he didn't go because his granddad died near that time and they were depressed and all. But yeah he's good." She offered.

"I don't need looking after guys, I can fend for myself." Fuu muttered, she must have been slightly annoyed since she put her book down for the first time since I came home.

"Well obviously you can't or you wouldn't be so injured." I snapped, instantly regretting it, a look of pure anger warped her face.

"Would you prefer it if I had run away and let them kill the poor little girl? Run whilst I heard her screams of pain? Would you prefer that because she wasn't one of your citizens, someone you knew, a friend? She was just a random girl you didn't know? I'm hurt because I chose to be. I don't regret it one little bit." She snarled, then stood up and stormed off; I heard the slamming of her door moments later.

"Oh crap." I groaned.

"Well done! Another stupid move Gaara, you're meant to be Kazekage so grow a fucking brain and think before you speak and act. It's like having a five year old running the country!" Matsuri flung her arms in the air; she went after Fuu, still muttering insults about me as she left.

I put my head in my hands, _why the hell am I so stupid? I need to get Shikamaru to teach me a few things; he'd never be this dumb._

**Matsuri:**

By the time I reached the top of the stairs I could hear Fuu banging about and by the time I reached her door I could hear her cursing and muttering insults under her breath.

I slowly opened the door, "Fuu, it's only me." I said suddenly as I realized she had a lamp in her hand ready to throw at me.

"Oh, hi, what do you want?" She grumbled, putting down the lamp and carrying on with her pacing, swearing all the while.

"To see how you were. Gaara didn't mean it you know; he's just worried about you and doesn't know how to explain it. Plus he's a complete and utter useless idiot." Suddenly there was a massive crash from downstairs, "One second, I've got to go see what that was," I called over my shoulder as I bolted down the stairs; I entered the living room to see Gaara standing over a shattered glass coffee table.

"Fuck. Shit. Crap. Argh I'm such an ass. Why am I so stupid? Fucking hell." He rattled on, insulting himself, it was frightening, he never swears this much. "What the fuck are you looking at?"He screamed d at me when I entered, voice completely filled with anger, hopefully at himself and not me.

"Gaara calm down." I put my hands up as I edged into the room, using the most calming voice I could.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He was now growling; I couldn't sense the Shukaku though which was good, he kicked the shattered glass all over the room, some flying in the air and nearly cutting him, his sand protected him however. "What on earth is wrong with me?" He carried on his parade of insults. Suddenly I heard another band from upstairs but not like the crash of the coffee table or something breaking. A thud, something hard hitting the floor, something made of flesh. Then a pain filled, blood curdling scream echoed through the house, making Gaara stop insulting himself and look at me, worried now instead of angry.

"Shit." I breathed, as I darted up the stairs, followed by Gaara. I slammed open the door to see her scrunched up on the floor in a ball, the gash on her neck reopened and bleeding once again. She shouldn't have been moving that much why didn't I make her sit down? Now she had caused herself more pain. By the time I even took a step forward Gaara had knelt down by her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Matsuri, open this door and the one to my room so she can lie on my bed again." He ordered; I obliged. "We need to get her a bed in here." He muttered under his breath as he lifted her up and carried her into his own room.

She lay on the bed whimpering, I ran to the bathroom to get some disinfectant to clean the reopened wound and some bandages to stop the excessive bleeding. As I applied the disinfectant she gave a low hiss, like the hiss of the wind, at the stinging sensation and gripped Gaara's wrist so tightly that it turned purple from having the blood circulation cut off.

"I'm home." Kankuro happily called.

"Kankuro we're up here." I replied, letting worry control my voice and that in turn making it waver.

He came running up, "What's wrong?" He started to ask before looking at her once again bleeding furiously, "Aw shit not again!" He exclaimed. "Wait is that my top? Isn't that a little, not for girls for you? Oh shit, you're getting blood on it!" Once again with the comments about clothes when she's lying in bed in pain, what is up with that?

"Kankuro there are more important things happening right now." Gaara stated, almost snarled.

"Oh of course, sorry, I'll get the pain killers." With that he ran off to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16 A mix of hatred & freindship

**Chapter sixteen: A mix of hatred and friendship.**

**Daisuke:**

I had been picked up from school by Kankuro but as soon as we got in he had run upstairs faster than lightning. I slowly made my way up; I couldn't wait to tell everyone the new things I had learnt. I reached the top of the stairs to nearly fall back down as Kankuro rushed past me to the bathroom. I made my way over to Gaara-daddy's room because I could hear voices through the door. I walked in and opened my mouth to talk however no noise came out. I walked in and was faced with Fuu bleeding again, whimpering on the bed again. I just stood gaping.

"Matsuri. Take Dai to Kankuro; ask him to occupy Dai down stairs, please." I heard Gaara-daddy instruct my god-mummy.

Next thing I knew I was holding Matsuri's hand and was being pulled down the hall to Uncle-Kanky.

"Kankuro take Dai downstairs. I'll bring the pain killers through." Matsuri demanded and handed me over to my uncle.

Before I knew it I was standing in the door way of the front room.

"Fuck, I mean...oh dear…what the hell happened here?" Kankuro groaned, staring at a glass filled room.

We sat at the dinner table facing each other. "Uncle-Kankuro, what's wrong with mummy-Fuu? Why is she bleeding again? Will she be alright?" Tears had started coming up to my eyes. _I must not cry, ninjas must not show emotion. _I told myself over and over again but it didn't work.

"Well as we said before, Fuu hurt herself badly falling over on the way back and she has re-opened one of her wounds, she will be fine, alright?" I nodded slightly, fighting away the tears. I had drawn blood on my lip from biting it so hard to stop the water running from my eyes. Kankuro just looked at me and tut-ed, getting me a piece of ice to put on the split.

Matsuri came running in a few minutes later and started to rummage under the sink. "Where on earth would it be?" She muttered, "Kankuro, where do we keep the dustpan and brush?" She asked, "I have to tidy up the mess Gaara made in the front room."

"Um, have you checked under the sink? I don't know, Temari does most of the cleaning. Wait Gaara made that mess? I guessed it would be Fuu and that's why her neck was bleeding. What on earth happened here?"

"Oh Gaara told her she needed looking after and that if she didn't she wouldn't be so injured and wouldn't have been attacked, she screamed about not having a choice, Gaara threw the coffee table across the room, Fuu ran upstairs cursing and somehow re-opened a cut on her neck." She rushed; then smacked her hand over her mouth, "Shit." She whispered.

"Attacked? But Matsuri mummy-Fuu fell over and hurtied herself, didn't she?" I asked, Matsuri had to be wrong. She was wrong. Kankuro would tell her.

"Um, yeah… Dai." Kankuro said, looking down at the table, "Actually not exactly Dai, it's a little more complicated. Don't worry about it alright?"

I gave a small nod, who would hurt mummy-Fuu?

**Matsuri:**

Aw shit. I am so stupid. Why would I say that in front of Daisuke? As far as he knew she just slipped over. I'm almost as dumb as Gaara, almost but not quite.

"I'm going to go and find Temari to tell me where the cleaning things are kept." I said, excusing myself and running out as fast as I could. I know it's a little harsh to leave Kankuro to deal with the mess I made but I had to deal with Gaara's mess right now and I couldn't bring myself to explain it all to sweet little Dai.

I'm ashamed to say a little bit of me was glad to see them fighting. To see him hurt her like that. Could you really blame me though? I have been in love with him pretty much from when I first set eyes on him, I knew he didn't love me back and probably never would. But it was fine, he didn't love me but equally he didn't like anyone else. Now there's this talk about him liking her. Someone I had befriended. Someone who knew how I felt and she had stolen him from me, now leaving me with no chance of ever being with the person I loved. Yes I was upset to see my friends both so sad, to see my friend get hurt by the stupid words of a man. But I was just as happy to see them fighting, lessening the chances of them loving each other.

I'll admit I am selfish. I'll admit I am a bitch. To take pleasure in my friends sorrow is disgusting, I know. I'll admit I am heartless. But you have to admit that I am only human in return. If you admit you would react in the same way. The person I loved had just angered the person he loved. You too would have had to struggle to hold in a small smile and you know it, you just don't want to admit it.

I will even tell you that when I saw her face covered in scratches, the thought of the ugly scars made me feel a slight happiness. To know the girl my Gaara had fallen for had lost her looks, even if she hadn't been beautiful she would now be scarred. Am I jealous of her? Of course, she has the one thing I want. The thing I dream of having for my own. The one thing that occupies my every thought and action. Gaara's heart. And she couldn't care less. She doesn't even know. She doesn't understand just how lucky she is. How I would give anything to be her. So when her little face and petite body were covered in scratches, were destroyed, for ever to be scarred, yes, I cried. With both laughter and sadness for my friend.

Now I know everyone is always like. As long as he's happy. They talk bullshit. They don't care if she makes him happy they only want to validate themselves for thinking such mean things about them. Want to replenish for their sins. But I couldn't care less about my sins. I will admit that I want him and am angry that she has him, in return for your understanding.

I finally found Temari after searching for twenty minutes.

"Tem!" I called, sounding sickly happy, she seemed to notice something was up because she started searching my face, "Where do we keep the dustpan and brush? Gaara broke the coffee table in a fit of anger." I smiled brightly, covering the thoughts I had previously had.

"Under the stairs," she replied nonchalantly, "what's up Matsuri? You seem, um…different."

"Oh I'm just fine." I said, gritting my teeth, I was still influenced by the anger of my previous thoughts. "Thanks for the help." I give her a quick smile and walked off, back to my thoughts.

**Fuu:**

My neck was burning. I was in such agony that I'm surprised I didn't passed out from pain, maybe I'll make a better Shinobi than I had thought? I could hear my own breathing, shallow, fast and uneven. We were in silence. Gaara sitting by the bed with me panting and sweating from pain and gripping his wrist like it was my life support, quite like last time. He seemed to be miles away; maybe conversation could take my mind off the pain I thought.

"Where are you?" I asked through breaths, he just looked at me like I'd asked him what mars is like, completely lost and confused. "You have a look of a million miles away across your face, what are you thinking about?" I explain, not that bloody question again.

"Nothing," he stated, turning his head away.

I turned my head to the side, screeching at the pain of moving my neck. "Please Gaara, I need to take my mind of this pain." There he can't say no to that.

He just looked at me for a moment, "I was thinking how stupid I was. You wouldn't be hurting now if I had just been smarter."

"Aw shut up. You couldn't have stopped me from going to the rain village so I would still get beaten the shit out of, then reopening one little scratch isn't nearly as bad as that was." I forced a smile.

"I could have made you bring someone to guard you in your travels," he started but I interrupt.

"I don't need a baby sitter thank you very much! I'm a very mature few month old human." I laughed half-heartedly.

"And I caused you this second wave length of pain by saying the most idiotic thing ever said." He carried on.

"If you blame yourself I will kick your ass once I can move again." There was only a slight hint of a threat creeping into my voice.

I heard Matsuri come in, I knew it was her because she called through to Kankuro saying: "It's under the stairs!" She must be looking for the dustpan and brush to tidy the living room. She seemed mad at me. Maybe I should spend less time with Gaara? It seems to make her angry, I don't understand why though. Oh well hopefully she gets past it.

"Well it looks like I'm not going to be training for the chunin exams anytime soon." I stated, I didn't really give a monkeys uncle to tell you the truth.

"Well there's written stuff you have to learn as well, we'll just teach you all that whilst you heal." Aw what, homework? That sucks.

"Gaara talk more!" I suddenly burst, tired of him not helping to make conversation.

A slight smile played on his mouth, "Don't be another Matsuri, you really have to learn I'm not the talkative type."

"You dare imply an insult about her again and I will cut your body up as much as mine is." I hissed, clenching my fist.

"Don't try threatening me. You may have strong powers but you are no match for me. Besides I wasn't insulting Matsuri, she's my student." He replied emotionlessly, staring me in the eyes, boring holes in my brain. Which kind of tickles, you'd expect it to hurt but his stare makes my brain itch.

"Good," I said with a sweet smile, then whispered to myself, "it might just break her heart."

"What was that?" Gaara's eyes opened wider, shit he heard. "Why would it break her heart?" A crease appeared in his forehead.

"You really are the stupidest Kage to ever walk to earth." I laughed and jokily hit his head.


	17. Chapter 17 chakra test

**Chapter seventeen: Chakra test.**

**Gaara:**

Because of me she was bleeding again. She was paralyzed by pain and it was no one's fault but mine. Mine and my big mouth. I knew there was a reason as to why I didn't talk a lot, it's because I physically can't do it without making a fool of myself and hurting the people I care about with my words. Stupid Gaara, stupid Gaara, stupid Gaara. I mentally banged my head against a table.

Wait what did she mean by Matsuri's heart breaking? Maybe I should ask, I open my mouth to start but stop myself, I shouldn't talk because nothing good ever comes of it.

"Gaara seriously, if you're not going to talk you might as well leave. I mean it's just like being alone if I'm sitting next to a silent statue." She turned her bruised eyes to look onto my face, "Go and help the others." With that she dropped her grip on my hand and dismissed me. I stood and turned to leave, only pausing at the door to whisper that I was sorry.

I walked down the stairs to see if I could help with anything, "Gaara why aren't you with Fuu? You were the one in charge of looking after her!" Matsuri scolded me; I kept walking into the kitchen to see Kankuro, ignoring Matsuris muttering.

"Hey little bro are you sure you don't want to be with Fuu?" He raised his eyebrows numerous times.

"She told me to leave. I wasn't talking enough." I stated with a shrug as I sat myself down next to Dai.

"Fine, I'll go keep the little girl company," he said, suggesting something, I just ignore him and didn't bother to think over what he might have meant.

"So, Dai, what did you learn in school today?" I asked changing the subject smoothly, the little boy started a massive speech about what he'd gotten up to; I didn't really listen.

**Kankuro:**

_I wonder what's wrong with Gaara. Why wouldn't he want to spend time with Fuu? He did like her right? He better or I've lost my bet with Temari and I really want that date with her friend!_

"Yo," I said as I barged through the door to Gaara's room. "What's wrong with him?' I asked, meaning Gaara of course.

"Oh I don't know. He was giving me the silent treatment and I don't know why so I sent him away. He's the one who was an ass." She merely shrugged.

"Fuu, Gaaras always silent." I rolled my eyes, she's just like Matsuri; they just can't get used to it.

"Yeah but not this silent, we usual talk at least a little and he usual replies to the things I say." She glared at me, creepy girl.

"Well you've got me to talk to now. Don't look so upset, I'm very interesting, really."

"Fine, whatever, just be more interesting than my last babysitter if you're going to insist on staying."

I sat on the end of her bed and then lay back on my hands. "So what even happened? It's not like Gaara to lose his cool so easily nowadays. You must have really pissed the boy off." I laughed as I examined my nails.

"I didn't do anything," she said through gritted teeth, a shiver ran down my back, "he merely said that he'd prefer it if I'd let the little girl die instead of me taking a few measly injuries. Wouldn't you agree that that's kind of being a bit of a bastard?" A small fake smile appeared on her face, not reaching her eyes.

"Um, well yeah I guess. But he was just worried I'm sure. Gaara's crap when it comes to people. He lived most his life with people too scared to look at him, let alone talk to him." I struggled to explain, she knew all this right?

"Kankuro I know about the Shukaku. You were there when it started to come out, besides Naruto explained all this already and Matsuri did as well in fact. I'm not an idiot; I understand. But he's had years to learn now; he shouldn't be so shit that he says things that stupid, should he? Like a child, he needs to learn and to be quite frank, you guys suck at teaching him."

_Well she's got a bit of a point. But come on we're busy and he's usually better with people than he is with her. But how could I explain that?_ I settled on silence.

"Oh come on, not more silence. Well why don't we start on my learning? I have to become a Gennin at Chunnin level in two months. Let's get going."

We went over the basics for about an hour and half before Matsuri came up, bringing two plates of food.

**Matsuri:**

I was walking up the stairs to give Fuu and Kankuro their food, mean thoughts about Fuu still circling my brain. But when I walked in and saw her they all vanished and I just wanted to hug my friend. How could I think such horrible things? It's not her fault and she's in _so much_ pain. It seems like whenever I'm with her I forget all the mean things I think of her. Maybe I should never leave her side? That way I won't be such a bitch anymore.

"Hey, I brought you food." I said, placing the food on the floor in front of the bed and avoiding her gaze.

"Matsuri, why don't you join us?" Kankuro asked, smiling obliviously.

"I would but I don't want to leave Dai alone with Gaara. He's in a bit of a bad mood." I smiled and turned to leave.

I heared Kankuro say something to Fuu and her laugh, I couldn't make out what they were saying though.

I walk downstairs to eat with Gaara and Dai, Temari still wasn't back yet.

"Hey," I smiled as I sat down, "they've started her training by the way." I directed my comment at Gaara, he just grunted in recognition of what I'd said.

**Fuu:**

"Totally in love with him." Kankuro rolled his eyes as Matsuri left, I laughed quietly. "It's a shame that he won't ever feel the same way." His brow creased.

"Why not?" I asked. "Is she not his type?"

"Well you could say that...the truth is that Gaara likes someone else. Wait why am I telling you this, you already know." He grinned, I know? First I've ever heard of it. He seemsedto notice the confused look on my face, I need to learn to control my emotions if I'm to become a Shinobi. "A little pale wind mistress who comes in and out of his life as she pleases." My eyes opened slightly.

"No." I stated and shook my head.

"Yes," he teased back.

"Back to learning," I gestures my hand towards the paper he was writing on, no he's most defiantly wrong, there are more people like me in their lives? I'll ask Daisuke to tell me if she ever comes back, I'm curious about this wind user.

"Well, I think Temari would be best to teach you. You've most likely got wind nature Chakra like her. Wait we can check that one second." Kankuro said as he jumped up and ran down stairs; I could faintly hear his loud voice asking where they kept something called chakra paper, whatever that is.

He then came running back up, "This," he flicked the piece of paper in his left hand, "is chakra paper, it reacts to your chakra in different ways telling us which chakra nature you are, here, just run your chakra through it." He panted, "If it goes wet you're water, burns you're fire, crumbles you're earth, lightning the paper crinkles and wind it splits in two."

"Right," I said, taking the paper and trying to run chakra through it, Kankuro had told me how to do it so I could see if I had understood a word he'd just said. After about five tries numerous little scratches appeared in the paper and then it all fell apart, there was also a clear cut through the middle.

"Wind, I think." Kankuro exclaimed, "Not many people have wind you know. I can only think of you, Temari, Naruto and that Shikamaru's sensei guy who died off the top of my head. Though yours reacted to your chakra a little strangly…we'll ask Temari about that later…"

"What now?" I asked.

"Well now we get back to written learning, you're in too much pain to do physical training and when that comes, Temari has to teach you." He grinned.

We carried on until around eleven when I decided my head hurt too much to take in anymore and that I wanted to sleep. Kankuro just smiled and left me.

Their voices came back, slowly at first. Why is it that always when I try to sleep they send screams into my brain? I put a hand up to my head, I tried putting my fingers in my ears to stop the screams but they kept getting louder. They seem to be getting progressively worse the longer I stay human. I'm sure I would be thrashing about now if I could move. I heard my breathing shallow out and I bit my lip to muffle the sound of a scream. It would all be over soon. Soon I would be asleep and then I'll wake up and have a whole day with no screams. Just hold out. I mentally told myself; rubbing my hands over my face.

**Gaara:**

I was headed to my room but the lights were out so Fuu was probably asleep in there. Oh well, I was going to head to the roof after anyway. I passed my bedroom door to hear shallow panting. I could hear a few whimpers then suddenly a quite scream. Shit is she hearing them again? This happens every night when she's trying to sleep doesn't it?

I slowly opened the door to see her grabbing her head, tears pouring down her face. "Shh, Fuu, it's alright." I tried to calm her as I walked over to sit by her again.

"Make them stop!" She whimpered; I swallowed a lump in my throat, I hate it when she's like this. I sat on the bed by her head, taking her hand. She wasn't as violent as she was before, probably because she couldn't move from the pain but there were just as many tear drops. I lay down next to her after a while, tired of sitting. She kept crying for around an hour before finally falling into a sleep with her hand still clutching mine tightly. _It seems like I'm not going to be headed to the roof anytime soon then._

**Temari:**

I got home late, around eleven-thirty, Chunnin exams always take so long to organise and I admit that I was exchanging a few letters with lazy. I saw Kankuro going into his room as soon as I got up the stairs.

"Fuus entered in the chunnin exams with some people called Lilia and Danko; she's wind natured so you have to train her physically. I started mentally already because she's to hurt to do anything else at the moment." He almost whispered as he went into his bedroom, great I had to train the little bitch. She was a sweet bitch though, I must admit I did like her a little, even if she was controlling and annoying and so many more things. I walked past Gaara's room to see the door left open ajar, I looked in -I'm nosey alright?- to see Gaara lying next to a crying Fuu, who kept saying things like 'Make them stop!' 'Make the screams go away!' and so on. What a weird child, both of them I mean. _Damn, I better not let Kankuro see this; I don't want to lose our bet. It also seems like I'm going to have to like the girl for Gaara now._


	18. Chapter 18 Insomnia

**Chapter Eighteen: Insomnia**

**Fuu:**

Once again I woke up covered in sand with a fire-y redhead lying next to me. His top was wet, as was my face and yet again I screamed from shock.

"Fuu, you're too loud." The blood-red readhead complained.

"Sorry did I wake you? And it is so not my fault, I woke up in a single bed, covered in sand with a mock of red in my face!" I jokily whispered, not knowing the time I didn't want to be loud and wake the others.

"I don't sleep. You're the one that wouldn't let go of my wrist all night, so how could I leave?" He groaned, turning away from me.

I looked down at his wrist, which was now a dark shade of purple. "Holy fuck what happened to your hand?"

"As I sai,d you wouldn't let go. It's just a little cut off blood but you can let go now you know." He mumbled, still facing the wall away from me.

Instantly I drop his wrist. "Sorry." I mumble a fail of an apology, he just grunted, dismissing it. "You don't have to do this every night you know, staying with me that is."

"Then you'd scream and wake to whole house. Besides, you're in my room and I was supposed to be looking after you." He pulled himself up to get ready for work. "So, what did Kankuro teach you?"

"Stuff like what chakra is, how to tell what chakra type your opponent is, the pros and cons of chakra types. Pretty much everything to do with chakra types, he seems pleased I'm wind because it means he'll be crap at teaching me jutsu's so he won't have to." I laughed.

He murmured: "I'll go wake him up and make him start teaching you again. When you're better I'll get you to go help Temari with organising the chunnin exams and in return make her teach you and I'll give you your final test. See you tonight." He turned to face me as he left, smiling.

Down the hall I could hear Kankuro screaming about being woken up, then shortly after he came trudging in, just wearing boxers.

"Right where did we leave it last night?" He yawned as he stretched his back.

"Clothed," I stated in return.

"And here I thought that you'd love to see my handsome body. No? Well tough because I can't be arsed to get dressed yet." He pointed down at himself and did a little twirl; I suddenly heard some female giggles from down the hallway. "One second, I'll get her to go home," he muttered whilst leaning out the door, "oi...um...lady. I'll call you alright? I have a mission at the moment so I'll see you around yeah?" He called out whilst coming back into the room.

"But I haven't given you my number yet!" she giggled, stupid little oblivious girl.

"I'm the kazekage's brother; I can get anything so if it's meant to be I'll find it." He winked at me; I tried to stifle a laugh.

A Brunette came bouncing in and kissed him on the cheek goodbye. "Wait. You're with another girl? Kankuro you said you loved me!" Tears appeared in her eyes, oh dear god she's going to start blubbering.

"Cool it...babe, she's my future sister in law. She's my nephews mum; remember I told you about him?"

"The kazekage's engaged!" Her jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Wait no! You…girl, he's not engaged!" She finally stopped running down the stairs. "I just bet that they'd end up together. Spread anything and I'll never call." He threatened, pointing at her then he turned around and came back into the room and sat at the bottom of the bed. "Woah, that was close."

We studied for about two hours until around ten am when our stomachs growled and we remembered we still hadn't eaten anything.

"Give me your arm." I demand and slowly used it to pull myself up from the bed. "Alright let's go."

"Um Fuu, should you really be moving? You just healed; then got hurt again. Maybe I could bring breakfast up?" He tried to reason.

"I'm not a useless sack of potatoes and I'm tired of bed anyways." I stumbled slowly across the room to the door. To be honest the main reason I wanted to go downstairs was because I didn't trust Kankuro's cooking. "You go and get dressed and ready while I make us breakfast." I instructed Kankuro, he waited at the top of the stairs until I was safely all the way down them before going into his room.

I splashed my face with water from the sink and then got to work on making us some pancakes. I had just piled up a mass of pancakes for the both of us and smothered them in maple syrup and was just putting them on the table as he came down in his full body, black cat suit.

"Kankuro, why on earth did you think it was a good idea to wear a full body black cat suit? You live in the middle of the desert for goodness sake."

"It's a conversation started." He replied grinning.

We only got about another two hours of lessons in throughout the day. We busied ourselves with talking and laughing instead. What? Learning's dull.

**Temari:**

Gaara had told me today that I had to train Fuu. I'd complained by saying that I was too busy with organising the chunnin exams, which was true but he simple stated that he was making Fuu help me and in return I was going to train her, she was wind style like me after all. How troublesome, huh, looks like lazy is rubbing off on me. Still, I had to get to know the girl at some point for Gaara so I guess training her will count as me putting in an effort.

I'm slightly worried about the fact that Kankuro's being the mental trainer; I mean he never seemed like a very teacher-like man. Of course he has trained a few people at the academy before, but he's more of a joker. We only have two months to make her chunnin level, so is kankuro really the best choice in teacher? Then again who else is there? I was being physical, Gaara's busy being kazekage, Dai's not yet a gennin and then there's Matsuri, who had been putting off bad vibes towards Fuu. It's not the poor girls fault, I mean she obviously likes my little brother and he likes her friend. So I guess I have to have faith in Kankuro.

At the moment I was looking through the information we had on Fuu's team, Danko seems good. He was meant to have done chunnin exams twice already but was ill and had a family crisis that got in the way; he's about Gaara's age, so a year older than Fuu. But Fuu's kind of only a few months old. But you know, a year older than her bodies age of fifteen. But she seemed to have a mental age of like twenty-seven, that's made from an average of her wise-ness and childishness. But Danko is sixteen. Then I saw the girl, Lilia, aw crap. She's Matsuri's friend but to be honest she's a bit of a bitch, not to mention Kankuro slept with her and never rang again and not only that but he was her first, she was drunk and he had took advantage of her, meaning she sort of has a grudge against our family, not likely to do us any favours. So we better get Matsuri to ask her and not mention it's a favour to our family. Still the girl seemed to look pretty strong, not as strong as Danko or as strong as Fuu could be, but strong enough. Anyway, every team needs dead weight.

Just then a konoha eagle came in, flying through the window. It would probably be from cry baby, he's my escort after all and he's meant to be helping me arrange the chunnin exams. Our letters are mostly conversations though, which is so not our fault, we got bored alright? Besides we had to take our relationship with our own two hands and if we weren't fast then Fuu would probably come and but in again. As expected it was my lazy cry baby, complaining about how much of a drag the chunnin exams always are. I scribble back: 'If only we were together we could have so much more fun...' Ok a little flirtatious, but kankuro has the power to make someone perverted. I continued, 'You might want to let your Hokage know that we are entering Fuu. Oh and tell her if she doesn't like it it's tough, Fuu's a Gennin of the hidden sand now.' It's only a tiny white lie. By the time the Hokage replies Fuu will hopefully be around Gennin level anyway. And we were angry at the Hokage now, I'm not sure why but Gaara is and if he is we are. I just hope we don't break our fragile peace we hold with the Leaf.

**Matsuri:**

I arrived back home late, eleven pm? I was the first to come back though; Kankuro had spent the day with Fuu teaching her and they hadn't left the house except for to pick up Daisuke from the academy and both Temari and Gaara where still at work.

I flopped down onto the arm chair in the front room, opposite the sofa that Kankuro and Fuu were sitting on, they both had one leg up on the sofa and were staring at each other, not blinking. They were staring so coldly at each other that it caused me to shiver, I guessed that they are arguing about something. I cleared my throat, making my presence known, they didn't move a muscle. "Hi, I'm home." Still no reply, "Why on earth are you two staring daggers at each other?" I suddenly snapped.

"He wants to have Dai's party in the house, I say outside is better. First to blink loses." Fuu grumbled, grinding her teeth.

"Why don't you just ask Dai what he wants?" They both start to laugh at me as if I'm the stupidest person ever.

"Why don't you just ask what Dai wants." Kankuro mimicked, still laughing, "It's a surprise party douche bag."

"Well how was I meant to know?" I felt my face turn red, "Why staring though, why not just rock-paper-scissors or something?"

"We tried." Kankuro stated, "But Fuu can read minds remember, I only realised this after her winning one hundred times in a row. How could I have forgotten? I'm so stupid." He smacked his head, being careful to not go in front of his eyes. "But she agreed it was unfair so we went for staring, it's been a minute already. And I have practiced against Gaara who never blinks so I know I'm going to win." A tone of smugness was in his voice.

Another three minutes passed before Kankuro finally gave up and blinked and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Fine you win! How thought, I'll never know!" He threw his arms in the air.

"Oh I win?" Fuu's face brightened. "That wasn't very hard." With that she skipped off into the kitchen and returned with a tub of ice cream.

"Next on the agenda, what flavour ice cream?"

They both paused for a moment before shouting in unison "All of them!" And laughed.

"How on earth did you go that long without blinking? And your eyes weren't even watering!" Kankuro asked Fuu, "That should be impossible!"

"Well, that's my little secret." Fuu replied, before leaning over to me and whispering: "I went into my inner dimension and made time go slower for me there, so I was only really staring for ten seconds." She giggled slightly; I smiled.

"Cheater." I whispered back, she just stuck her tongue out at me.

Temari came home about thirty minutes later, we had decided most the details of Daisuke's birthday by then, no specifics yet though, Fuu wanted his daddy there to play a part in that. Typical. It was twelve when we started to fall asleep, still all in the living room, we should really have moved but we were having too much fun to stop now.

Fuu closed her eyes to try and go to bed; we could carry her up later if she fell asleep, she wasn't exactly heavy. But ten minutes after she closed her eyes she started to flinch, whimpers escaping from her throat. We looked at each other confused, suddenly there were tears pouring out her eyes. We had no idea what was wrong and she was in no state to explain so we struggled to comfort her.

Kankuro suddenly burst out: "Oh my goodness she was like this with Gaara that night! I thought she was just angry at him about scaring Dai but then she kept crying, I left like ten minutes later and she was still crying in him arms!"

"Well how's that going to help us now?" Temari snapped, Fuu was in a right fit now, thrashing about and screaming.

She kept saying things like, "Shut up!" "make them stop" "No please don't scream." "Why do i have to listen to them cry!" we had no idea what she was on about.

"I'll go get Gaara." I said; jumping up and running the direction of the kazekage's building, I  
couldn't wait to be away from there.

I bumped into Gaara walking back, staring at the night sky, I panted his name as I came skidding to a halt. "What's wrong?" H asked, suddenly seeming worried,

"It's Fuu. No idea what's wrong, she's gone mad." I got out between breaths.

He was running off now, I could just make out him saying: "Fuck! I shouldn't have stayed out so late! Why didn't I remember that she'd be falling asleep by now? Stupid, stupid, stupid." Then he was out of sight.

I slowly started to make my way back, not really wanting to witness the scene anymore that i already had.

**Gaara:**

_Aw fuck. She should have made herself stay awake until I was back! I should have come back earlier! Why did I let time slip by?_ I was sprinting as fast as I could towards the house; I made it back in a minute. Temari and Kankuro seemed to be at a loss of what to do; they looked slightly scared as they saw the trashing girl.

"Make them stop Gaara! You promised!" She suddenly screamed at me, making my presence known to my siblings.

"We haven't done anything we swear!" Kankuro rushed, obviously he thought she meant them and assumed that I'd get mad.

"I know. You can leave now; she'll be like this until she falls asleep." I dismissed them, they were obviously happy to get away.

"You promised me! You promised you wouldn't let them get hurt!" She pushed me violently away, "Then why are they hurting?"

I wrapped my arms around her, rocking her slowly, still awkward even though I'd done this before now. "Shh, it's fine. It's not happening. It's just the forever children making you imagine it. Fuu it's alright. I'm here." I said all the encouraging words I could come up with, at least I think they were encouraging.

That's another thing I have to train her to do, to be able to go for days without sleeping. When she's in the second round of the chunnin exams she'll be in a forest for five days; she'll want to sleep but then this will happen and people will take advantage of it. I'll try tomorrow; I won't let her sleep all night. I'll slowly ease her into a sleepless world where her pre-sleep nightmares can't get her. A world that only the two of us will be living in; the world of almost sleepless nights where we sleep as little as possible. It shouldn't be too hard; she doesn't sleep much as it is. And i never have, in fact i still find falling asleep scary. I never used to be able to of the shukaku would come out but now that it's mostly gone I can sometimes sleep for short periods of time. Our world would be a world of insomnia.

**a/n: Hehe, he sounds insane at the end.**


	19. Chapter 19 Birthday party

**Chapter nineteen: Birthday Party.**

**Fuu:**

It's been a few weeks since I started my ninja training, well I've still only learnt mental stuff so far. Tonight's the night of Dai's birthday and the night that acts as the switch from my mental training to my physical. Don't get me wrong, my wounds are still there and they're bad, I'm constantly in pain. But if I don't start soon I won't have learnt enough to become a Chunnin. I just have to hide the pain I'm in so Gaara will let me train and I had to now, I'd spent loads on paying a medic to tell him I'd be fine to train, I would hate for that to have been a waste, especially since it was his money, what, I don't have any of my own.

Dai's party starts at six, it was now four. I was with Kankuro, he was in charge of buying food but ended up mainly buying alcohol, which we then drank most of so this time we're going to actually buy food, hopefully. I'm not sure what Temari will think, she hadn't trusted us with buying the food and looking at in the basket I could kind of see why. It was brimming with crisps, cakes, sweets, chocolate and a ton of unhealthy food, such as deep fried things. We defiantly won't be allowed to do the shopping again, unless Temari decides she wants to get fat that is which, sadly, I doubt.

We were about to pay, the food was going through the till and we were empting our pockets of all the money we had. Luckily we had more than enough, or unluckily since Kankuro decided to spend the leftover money on more alcohol. That boy will kill us all. But I can think of worse ways to die than drinking too much.

We all had our roles in organising the party, Kankuro was food, me and Temari where decorations and Temari was pretty much in charge, Matsuri had to keep Dai away and invite all his friends and Gaara, well Gaara was doing paper work. With one hour to go now until the surprise we are almost finished. I say almost I mean that a few decorations were up and we had found the paper bowls to put the food in, oh and Kankuro had managed to get the gazebo up, this time without it flying away. So things were a little rushed. But it's going to be perfect, my baby deserves nothing less.

Five minutes until the party and all that's left is to set up the music which won't be too hard, I hope. The guests were starting to arrive; Temari was making them all hide. A minute later and I could hear Matsuri's voice laughing, loudly so that we could hear her. Just then Gaara appeared beside me from seemingly thing air, causing me to jump.

"Holy fuck Gaara! Don't scare me!" I almost screamed but he put a hand over my mouth to stop me from continuing and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh, you don't ruin the surprise, gosh Fuu." He rolled his eyes, I let out an annoyed growl, I couldn't say anything though because his hand was still over my mouth. I could see Matsuri approaching and Gaara's hand was still over my mouth, he could let go for goodness sake. I licked his hand making him pull it back fast with a disgusted look.

"What the hell? That's disgusting!" He complained, wiping his hand on the sand by his feet.

"I wasn't breathing, I had to," Slight lie but he won't know.

"Sorry." He turned his eyes back to the approaching Dai.

Three... two... one...we all mentally counted then we all screamed 'surprise'. Dai's face lit up; aw my baby is the sweetest thing!

The kids started to leave at nine, very late for such small children but their parents didn't mind/argue, I mean the kazekage was there so they'd be fine, right? Of course Kankuro was already slightly tipsy and when the children left the real party began. We gave Dai all his gifts: his first puppet from Kankuro, a ton of puppet making tools, lots of puppety things and anything and everything else he had asked for. We let Dai stay up all night, well until he fell asleep at eleven.

Don't ask me how he fell asleep, we were all completely pissed except for Gaara and weren't exactly being quite little children. Actually now I think about it, Matsuri only had one glass and she'd still managed to get tipsy, silly little light weight.

"Drink up Gaara! You're no fun at all!" Kankuro slurred as he stumbled over to his brother, falling just to be caught my Gaara's sand. "Oh it's so soft and warm." He burrowed his head into the sand. Gaara then took it away making Kankuro bang his head, he didn't feel it because he was numb with drunkness.

"I'm kazekage now kankuro, I can't get drunk all the time like you. Besides I'm not old enough, I'm only sixteen." He stated, that made us all burst out laughing.

"Gaara, no one's here to see and who cares if your too young. I'm only fifteen and I could probably be classed as on the verge of being an alcoholic." I got out between laughs.

"Aw, poor baby brother. He's such a good boy he couldn't break the rules, no never." Temari teased. He gave her a death stare but she had had too much to drink to let it affect her.

Matsuri then stumbled up to me, "You! You...you are so bloody lucky! Why? What have you done to deserve –hiccup- why don't I? Oh would you look at that! -Hiccup- looking at you! Those pretty, cold –hiccup-. Why are they only for you?" She slurred through hiccups, completely incoherently.

Gaara's face turned to confusion, I may have been drunk but I had the common sense to pull her away from people. "What are you on about Matsuri and how are you drunk? You only had one glass of wine!"

"Drunk? Who -hiccup- said anything about..." She started to fall back but I grabbed her arm, "...Drunk? I'm talking quite sensible things. I asked you why he had to fall for *hicup* a pale little freak, why didn't he fall for me? -hiccup- I was there first! I –hiccup- him before you!"  
tears where appearing in her eyes, it wasn't completely clear what she was talking about but I was starting to get a picture.

"Matsuri, calm down. You don't know what you're on about..."

"I do! He loves you when I love him!" She screamed, I wouldn't have been surprised if her voice woke up most of Suna.

"Oh, no, she's going to regret that!" Kankuro said, very loudly, then burst into a fit of giggles, "Matsuri confessed her undying love for..." But he didn't get a chance to continue because Temari put her hand over his mouth and hit him over the head with her fan.

"Shh he'll hear you! It's a secret!" She wishpered then shouted: "I want my lazy, I miss him!" And she collapsed to the floor crying.

"Temari, you're getting the floor wet!" Kankuro complained, "Matsuri loves...Mr... G, Matsuri loves Mr. G." He started to chant, over and over again. I was so glad that no one would remember this night, oh shit except Gaara. I slowly made my way over to him.

Kankuro carried on, "But Gaara loves…woops I said his name." his hand flew over his mouth, at least he didn't reveal who Gaara love's, he'd probably be killed for that.

"Sorry." I whispered to the redhead as I hit him full force around the head, causing him to blackout. "There, now he won't remember." I started to laugh hysterically.

Slowly throughout the night the others started to fall asleep. I wasn't because I was training myself to get Insomnia, so as the Chiyoko couldn't haunt me as often. The only ones left where kankuro, the two people who would be on my chunnin exam team, Lilia and Danko and myself.  
Matsuri had invited them for me. I liked Danko he seemed strong and loved to drink almost as much as Kankuro. But Lilia seemed to be a bitch, she kept giving me snide remarks about taking her Matsuri's Gaara, no idea what she was on about and she refused to drink because 'that thing' as she referred to Kankuro as, was there. She was so dull then again after the chunnin exams I'd never have to see her again because she probably wouldn't pass therefore if I did, I wouldn't be on her team. Praise to the lord. Lilia was now falling alseep on a very unpleased Danko's shoulder, she seemed to like him alot, whereas he seemed to find her as annoying as I did. Being stupid and drunk as we were we decided to draw on her face and we only had a permanent marker, when she wakes up she will kill us. But it would be worth it. Kankuro had fallen face first into the sand and was now drooling and breathing heavily as he slept.

Even Danko fell asleep shortly after. So I was now the only one up. I'd have about four hours until Gaara awoke, he'd be first. But how could I waste my time? Four hours of being awake on my own, b-o-r-i-n-g. I will never understand how Gaara did it for so many years.

I decide, given the fact this is the day i will start my training, to go a little way off and start to practice. Using only what kankuro had told me to try and teach myself basic Chakra control.  
I must say it worked pretty well, it made time fly by and before I knew it I was sitting at the top of a tree, even if I did teleport myself two thirds of the way up. Then a swirl of sand appeared next to me and a flash of red. "Holy fuck Gaara what if I had fallen?" I stage shouted, I didn't want to wake everyone.

"Then I'd have caught you," He stated simply.

"Oh alright then," I fell back off the branch, to land on a soft pile of sand. He left me hanging there, suspended in the air.

"Have you got any idea why I woke up with a bump on my head and a vague memory of something cringe-y happening last night that I can't recall?" Crap, if I answered to badly he'd get angry and drop me, great move jumping off the branch Fuu, you're a real genius.

"Hangover?" I tried.

"I don't drink. Tell me now." He said through gritted teeth, dropping me slightly which made me yelp. He wasn't being that threatening, sort of half threatening half playful.

"Ok, maybe something bad happened and I had to knock you out so you wouldn't remember. Only maybe though."

"What happened that was so bad?" He asked as he came and lay on the floating sand next to me.

"Matsuri," is all I said, but he gave me a stare to continue, "she made a fool of herself." He asked how. "Ah, that's my little secret given that I'm going to be the only one to remember it."

"You're so annoying." He turned his back on me.

"You really don't want to know. It sort of, maybe a little, ok maybe quite a bit, made a tiny, big fool of you to."

"Now you have to tell me!" He flipped over to look at me again.

"Nope, I can't. Kankuro will say it again at some point anyway. Patience is a virtue my friend." I grinned wickedly. I love teasing people.

"Hn...so what do you think of your team mates?" He smoothly changed the subject, one nil to Fuu.

"Lilia, a bitch who hates me already for reason that I also can't tell you and makes absolutely no sense since it's wrong, I think, maybe not, ah everything's so confusing. Danko, I love him! He's awesome!" Gaara's face changed, I'm not sure how but it did.

"You're in love with him? You just met him." His voice was flat as usual.

"No, I'm not in love with him, I just love him. He really knows how to drink, very important if you ask me." Gaara's face stayed in the changed state, I didn't understand it but I defiantly didn't like it. "Not that I think you have to drink to be awesome." I tried, cringe I forgot that Gaara doesn't drink. I bit my lip absently.

"Hn…Promise that you won't push yourself to hard today, alright? Your injuries only just healed." His cold eyes turned to me.

"Fine," I muttered, he looked at me as if wanting more, "I swear by the Chiyoko that I will be careful. If I break my promise I will gladly live a thousand years of hearing the screams they send to me." He seemed happy enough at that.

"Good. But don't make that oath again. I hate what they do to you." His fists clenched slightly then they relaxed.

We just lay suspended in the air in silence until everyone woke up and started looking for us. I could hear Kankuro making jokes between complaining, "Aw, my head's, so sore. How much did we drink? Oi, Temari, I bet those two are together, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. I wonder how their night was." And so on.

"We should go to them." I whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Or not," he replied just as quietly. I just smiled and we stayed there unmoving and he slowly took my hand, making me turn red; I'm sure he was too but I couldn't look at him, he'd see my blush then. "I remember most of what happened you know." He whispered before we went back to silence.

"Temarti I found a floating heap of sand! Temari come here and help me drag it down! Aw fuck I'm too loud." I heard Kankuro yell from below; we slowly creep to the edge to look down at him.

"Hey Kanky," I waved, "how's your head?"

"Don't get me started, I'm in agony. Now are you going to come down or are we going to have to use force?" By the time he'd finished his sentence Gaara was already lowering us down, letting go of my hand as he did so.

"I'd like to see you try." Gaara smiled as he walked past kankuro.

"What's up with him, he seems…in a good mood." Kankuro quietly asked me.

"Don't look at me." I said, not to innocently.


	20. Chapter 20 Fast learning

**chapter Twenty: Fast learner.**

**Temari:**

We, Fuu and yours truly, are making away towards the place i have decided to train the girl. We both have arms full of paper, there's still a lot to be done for the chunnin exams, and Gaara promised me Fuu would help, so i brought it all with me.

"What even happened last night? Now i understand how Kankuro always feels, my head hurts so much i just want to black out." I keep staring ahead.

"Hn... Well Dai had a birthday party. The kids all left. We got very drunk. Matsuri confessed her undying love. Kankuro confessed what he thought to be Gaaras love, you collapsed crying that you wanted your lazy cry baby, i met my new team mates, lilias a bitch who has fallen in love with danko who is awesome and thinks lilias annoying. I knocked Gaara out. You all fell asleep. I trained. Gaara came and found me, you came and found us, we are now here." She motioned around her pointing at the area we were in,

"How much did we drink? Wait i don't want to know. Do I? And how come you don't get hangovers!"

"We drank everything me and kankuro brought that day, and everything he had left over from before, and everything Danko brought. So a lot, masses. I'm to young to get hangovers, remember I'm only like three months old, just with the physical body of a fifteen year old, and mental age as well. I'm still just a baby." She laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! You're younger than your child... He had one messed up family." I smile, looking at her for the first time this morning. I've never actually noticed before how small she is, she must be even shorter than Gaara, and that is saying something. I'm not sure what it was about her but despite the youngness her body and face resembled she seemed... wise, like someone who has seen many things and lived a very, very, very long time. Then what it is, her eyes, her light grey eyes hold knowledge. And tons of it at that too.

"Tem, you're looking at me weirdly." I look back ahead, to realise we are not moving. Wait this is the training area but i didn't notice... Stupid girl must have listened to my thoughts to find out where we're going.

"I did, sorry." She grinned.

"Right we'll start with basics, collect your chakra at the bottom of your feet and walk up that tree, i know you could just go on the wind up or walk on air but you need to learn chakra control..." I would carry on but her feet are glowing at shes almost at the top of the tree,

"Learnt it already, four hours is alot of spare time you know."

great, now i have to teach someone who's started teaching them self already, "Alright then, what did you teach yourself? so we don't go back over it."

"This tree climbing, and that i can do this," she then stepped off the tree into midair, just standing there. "As you said, i l can walk on air, i just didn't think until you

said it. Your a good teacher I'm learning already." She jumped down.

"Alright, now walking on water should be next, but we have no water..." i started before realising i had changed location into a green medow with a lake in the middle, "Where are we?" Pretty obvious question i thought, she didn't

"You have a bad memory Temari, this is my inner space. As i said i can control it, so today i made lots of water."

"Right, walk on it." I'm a little confused, did that bitch really make it that cold dark place last time i was here just to torture me?

She takes running start and jumps onto the lake, stupid girl she's making it more difficult now she'll be wet, but shes not. "That was easy enough. You do realise i promised not to do to much today to Gaara, at this rate we will be finished in ten minutes."

"Then there's all the more time to do my paper work. Next, gather your chakra around this sword, thin and sharp, then try cut that cactus" i point to the fastest Cactus around us. I'm very happy when she fails this the first two times, this might actually take a while. I sit down to start the paper work "Tell me when you've got it." I call, just as a hear a loud crack. i look up to see a cut halfway through the cactus, aw shit she can do that to, still shes got another half to go. Five minutes later and she's made cactus squares. "Hm, one more task then you can help me." I stand up and take out a leaf i took from one of the greenhouses, i pass it to her, "Just using your chakra cut this in half." Even that naruto took a while getting this and he had two thousand clones, this will take the remainder of the day and tomorrows. Properly not more, she is a fast learner after all.

The sun starts to disappear behind the horizon, "Oi, Fuu! Come on lets get back it's getting dark." I'm surprised that the leaf is cut half way by now, and she hasn't slept for around seventy-six hours. Gaaras training seems to have worked at least.

We walk back in silence, she's staring intently at the leaf. "Temari, i think that shikie sent a letter for you to the kazekage building." That was random.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know why, to talk about the chunnin exams? Nah, properly just to talk to you." she nudges me, i feel my self go pink,

"I meant why do you think thant." I compose myself.

"Konoha bird flew about a hundred meters away from us in the direction of the kazekage building about two hours ago. And it's you and shikie organising the chunnin exams, besides no ones i gave my mark to is in trouble so I'm guessing its not a cry for help."

"Oh. Do you mind if we go check before we go back?"

"Sure, why not. Temari, why will i ever need to know how to cut a leaf in half with only my chakra?" good question i need to try remember why Baki made us do this, oh that's right,

"Because then you have mastered nature control, next I'll teach you shape manipulation, then we mix them both and you have mastered Chakra control."

"Um... How do i learn shape manipulation?"

"Well, Uzumaki learnt the rasengan, but i can't teach you that he'll properly be angry, he's wind nature too, he created the 'Wind style- rasengan shurikan.' That's

bloody powerful, but it's his own creation so i wont teach you that. I guess i might teach you rasengan actually. I'll ask cry baby to ask naruto in the letter i send back." I give her a small smile, but she isn't looking, this time shes looking up at the last of the daylight.

We arrive at the kazekage building, "Um, Fuu. Well you shouldn't really go into the room where we receive letters, your not even a gennin yet. So why don't you go see if Gaaras still here so we can drag him back?" I give a small smile, trying to make sure i don't sound like I don't trust the girl.

"Um..." she's to busy looking around the hall, at the walls, ceiling, floor, windows, doors, decortions, i don't know why she's been here before. Strange child.

She slowly walks in the direction of the office her head tilted back,

"I'll come get yo guys to walk home in a minute." I call over to her, she raises a hand as she turns the corner.

**Gaara:**

That loud bright Naruto has just been spotted at the gates, i wonder what brings him here? I guess He'll go to my house if he wants to talk, wont think I'm sad enough to still be here. i start to stand as the door swings open,

"SIT!" The voice demands, "We have to wait for Tem as she sends a love message to Shikamaru." A little pale girl saunters in, looking at the ceiling. I sit once again, not in the mood to argue, "Gaara? Why are the ceilings so high? Doesn't it make you feel... Small? Insignificant? When your the kazekage so you definitely are not insignificant, all these people relay on you, and yet your in here feeling like an ant."

Damn, i had asked Temari this question before and she had tried to explain but it utterly confused me, then again i'm not exactly normal, maybe if i recall what she said Fuu will understand. I start to think, feeling my forehead crease as i do so,

She continues, "I mean i get it's properly all; We are one, on my own i can do nothing i need my followers to help me achieve great things. As one man i am insignificant, as the leader of many i can achieve things greater than i could imagine." She puts on a deep authoritative voice, "But it really is just a waste of space don't you think?" Hm, that made more sense than whatever Temari had tried to explain,

"I suposse your right, it is a waste of space. Maybe I'll fill it somehow."

"Now now gaara, just don't go back to how you were before and fill it with dead bodies." She laughs as she sits on the window sill.

a give a slight smirk that she can't see because her back is to me, "Narutos at the gate." I state, she might want to know.

"Hn... I know i can see the orange from here. Seriously a Ninja wearing orange?"

"Well who ever heard of a Chunnin who's only five months old? You really can't talk about unexpected."

"We don't know that I'll pass Gaara. So i might not be."

"You will. What did you learn today?" she turns to face me flashing me a great smile,

"This." She whispers, stepping backwards off the sill and falling.

"Shit!" I shout as i run over getting my sand ready, but she's just lying there, about a meter below the window suspended in the air, "Hm, i see i didn't need to catch you this time." I smirk, laying a level of sand down next to where she is lying and jumping down to it.

"I didn't need saving the first time either, just wondered if you really would catch me." i lye down on my back, my head facing her.

We only get to lie there for about five minutes before Temari comes barging into the office, "Come on guys... Wait where are they?" She mutters,

Fuu looks at me sideways, "We should go to them."

"Or not," I lean up so I'm whispering in her ear, much like this morning.

she gives me a small smile before opening her mouth, "Temari. We're here."

"Where?" My older sister asks as she peers out the window. "Seriously guys you'll scare the people bellow!" she tuts.

I slowly stand and lift my sand back up to the window, at the same time Fuu starts walking up the air as if its a staircase.

"We better get back to see naruto." Fuu smiles.

"Since when was naruto here?" Temaris eyebrows furrow together.

"He was seen at the gates just before you two arrived, and now is headed in the direction of our home."


	21. Chapter 21 sleep attacker

**Chapter twenty-one: Sleep-Attacker.**

**Fuu:**

We all sat in the front room, five of us squished onto the sofa, Kankuro, Matsuri, Temari, Daisuki and myself, with Gaara in the chair opposite. We were patiently waiting the arrival of the orange whiskered ninja. We had decided Dai should stay up to meet him. a loud tuneful knock rang through the house as a fist was brought against the big wooden door,

"GAARA! OPEN UP! THE GREAT UZUMACHI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED! GAARA!" Narutos voice soon followed,

Gaara merely grunted and stood up to open the door, then lead the ninja to the living room in silence, before once again sitting on the chair opposite us. Naruto perched himself on the arm above me and dai, who was on my lap,

"Aw whos the kid?" Naruto said with his usual goofy grin,

"Naruto this is mine and Gaaras baby Dai, we, well i rescued him from the village hidden in the rain and brought him here to be a part of our family. And daisuki, this is naruto uzumaki, Ninja trained in the art of being a sage, student of one of the legendary sannin, and killer of the man who caused you years of suffering, pein." i say smiling as i introduce the two,

"Aw Gaara your a father! Why didn't you tell me? I am the godfather right? I better be! Oi, dai is he a good father? Don't worry he's a little cold and scary but he really does care."

"You can be the godfather, he already has a godmother though. What brings you all the way out here?" Gaara asked.

"Oh its a long story it can wait until later, lets celebrate first!" The fox-boy cheered,

"I'll get the alcohol!" Kankuro said jumping up.

"NO!" Bellowed gaara. "Talk first then celebrate. Otherwise you'll all be to drunk." he returned to his usual emotionless voice,

"Alright alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, I'll explain why I'm here." This caused Dai to start shaking with laughter in my arms, "Well long story cut short, Granny doesn't think it will be fair to put me in a chunnin exam, given the fact i have surpassed one of the legendary sannin, and am stronger than properly all the jounin in our village, so it wouldn't be fair to put people who properly aren't even stronger than any chunnin against me. Right? So she wants to me to skip all that crap and be promoted to a jounin, 'course that needs your consent. Please! I'm tired of being the only Gennin left!" Narutobegged, grinning.

Gaara thought for a while, i tapped into his brain to find out he was perfectly happy with Naruto becoming a jounin, in fact he was happy about it, but he wanted to use this power to his advantage, i stifled a small laugh, making him realise i properly knew what he was thinking. "Firstly, Fuu stop listening to my thoughts. Secondly, I'm perfectly happy with you being a jounin. Thirdly, I will only give my consent if Tsuande will agree to let Fuu go into the chunnin exams and treat her as she would any othercandidate, also as we have a representative in Konoha i guess you would like one here, i would like them to be shikamaru nara. Then i will agree to you being promoted." Gaara gave a sly look in Temaris direction making her start to fume, Kankuro had to get a tight grip on her arm so she didn't rip the house apart.

"I can do that! Granny owes me she can't say no, i saved her village for goodness sake. And oh my goodness Fuu your going to be a chunninalready!" He suddenly grabbed my hands spinning me round, making Dai drop to the floor, just to be caught my Gaaras sand.

"Speaking of which, Naruto, I want to teach Fuu rasengan. I'm not sure how else to teach her shape manipulation. She won't, however be mixing it with her nature type, because that is wind like yours, and since she doesn't possess Sage-Jutsu it could cause her major damage. She also doesn't have a Tailed beast to heal her. I just thought I'd ask your approval." Temari more demanded than asked, but hey, she's not exactly the politest of people is she?

"Sure anything to help." He grinned, "Now wheres the alcohol, we need to celebrate my being here, The fact that Fuu will be becoming a chunnin, The new member to the family, And my promotion. Bring on the drinks!" before you could even blink kankuro came in with arms full of alcohol.

i make my way over to Gaara, a drink in either hand. "Tonight, wheather you like it or not, you are having something to drink. Even if i have to force it down your throat." I say, passing him the fullest glass. "Cheers." I smile innocently, as we both start to drink.

Dai didn't stay awake long, must have been pretty boring for him. I now have the little boy in my arms and am carrying him up to his room, i lye him on his bed before kissing his forhead and whispering "We'll try be quiet sweet-heart." I turn to see orange in my face, "Whiskers what are you doing up here?" I'm still whispering as i walk up to the door he's leaning against, taking his hand and dragging him out to the hall.

"How'd you do it?"

"do what?" I question, confused, "I picked him up and walked up the stairs... Do i really look like I'm to weak to do that?"

"No not that. I mean how did you get Gaara to be a father? Get him to agree? I mean is it just me or his he kind of, distant and cold usually. But now he seems warmer and he has a fricking son." We're standing facing each other in the small hall way, I'm leaning against the wall while he leans against the banister looking down at me, he's a good head taller than i am.

"I dont know..." I start but naturo is now directly above me his mouth by my ear,

"Hurt Gaara, and i will make you wish those spirit things never breathed life into you." He leans away, smiling as thought nothing happened, turning to see... A slightly angry looking Gaara turn away to the roof.

"Well done whiskers, looks like you needed to give your self that advice first doesn't it?" i turn to follow Gaara up, great now i have to sort out the idiots mess. "Gaara." I call as i walk over the roof, i see a glow of red but before i know it sand is rushing towards me. _aw crap._i think to my self. i jump into the air, walking over to him from above. "Gaara calm down. Whats wrong?" His face is slightly red, seems like three glasses of wine is all it takes to get the boy drunk, great.

"What are you doing here?" He growls in a low pitch, "Why not go back to having fun with naruto, or what was your cute little nickname? Oh yeah whiskers." He's still growling, but his speech is slightly stirred, he turned the word whiskers over his tongue elongating it.

"Why would i spend time with someone who just threatened me when i could be here with you?" I ask reaching a hand down to his shoulder as i lower myself, however his sand throws my hand away,

"Don't touch me. And don't lie to me, I know he wasn't threatening you I'm not as stupid as you may think. I'm kazekage for a reason you know."

"Tut, Difficult man." I roll my eyes as i lie back on the roof, "Don't believe me then. Pretty night isn't it?" I move my eyes over to his towering figure,

"I'm the difficult one am I? And don't change the subject!" I could tell he was getting irritated.

"Hey, your the one who doesn't want to listen to anything i say about the subject we are on, i just thought it'd be more of a conversation if i were aloud to talk."

"Shut up! Go back to flirting with Uzumaki, i want to be alone."

"And i want pigs to fly, but that aint going to happen anytime soon so until it does i am not leaving you, well until i decide to. And why would i want to flirt with an orange wearing, loud-mouthed, big-headed, fox, frog-sage ninja?"

"Then I'll just have to make pigs fly so you piss off and leave me alone." He growled once again,

"Aw, you'd do that for me? That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me!" I hear a slight cough escape his chest, proof he's hiding a laugh, i look up to his face and sure enough his mouth is twitching, "Gaara lie down with me." I pull on his wrist until he's sitting next to me, close enough to lying i guess, "Nothing, and i mean nothing was happening, he merely warned me that if i hurt you in anyway he'd torture me." We sit in silence after that, at least he's stop throwing sand at me, such a child. "Gaara. Lets go back down to the party, this whole situation has made me need another drink." i sight pulling myself up, he stays down looking up at me for a moment, a slight hint of anger still in his eyes but almost completely gone. I grab his wrist and pull him back downstairs. It only takes me a minute to find which room kankuros in, guessing the strongest alcohol will be with him, I'm right. He has a bottle of vodka in his left hand, i grab the bottle taking a swig, "Thank goodness, now i can forget all that trouble." I sigh falling back next to Kankuro,

"What happened?" He tries to sound serious buy fails by slurring all his words together so it sounds more like 'wthenped'

"Naruto made Gaara angry at me. I had to sort out. Almost got hit by sand numerous times. You know, the usual."

"Aw it's all right Fuu." He attempts to put a supportivearm around my shoulder but ends up collapsing on me and starts snoring.

"Oi someone get this make-up wearing barbie-doll lover off me!" I shout, Temari hears my cry for help and throws him across the room with a gust of wind, he doesn't even stir in his sleep, "Thanks." I mutter.

Once again i slowly watch everyone pass out and/or fall into a deep sleep. It ends up just me and Gaara awake, "You know, i don't know why i never drink it's really quite fun. I need to do this more often." Gaara says, almost clearly, the crease in his forehead deepening. suddenly naruto starts tossing about the place, he's lying on the floor beneath our feet.

He carries on for a while until i sense a raise in his chakra level, "Gaara... MOVE NOW!" I scream as we jump out the way just as he releases a Rasengan.

"That was close. Bad naruto." Gaara laughs. I have now learnt i don't like it when gaara laughs, like actually laughs properly, he sounds like a mad man, no, an evil genius, maybe minus the genius bit, he's smart but not that smart, an evil mad-man, there we go. I make a mental note to never push Gaara to drink again.

"Gaara. Your drunk. You should get some rest." I say as i turn to the door,

"No, I'm training you to stay awake so i must not sleep." He gives a small nod, "Where are you going?"

"Target practice, I'm guessing I'm going to have to learn how to use weapons some time." I walk out the room, a stumbling Gaara behind me. "Gaara go rest. Now."

"No, no, no. I am your night time Sensei i must teach you and not slack off and sleep."

He only lasts about an hour before he falls asleep in the training area. I must say i was better than i had thought I'd be, i could at least hit the target board, not the bulls-eye but at least it wasn't like ten meters off.

I trained until sunrise, when i picked up Gaara and headed back to the house, people would properly start waking up soon.

As i approached the house, Gaara still asleep over my shoulder, i could make out a figure standing on the roof. Properly looking for us, "Oi!" I called over, they turned around, they where small and seemed to have long hair so I'm guessing it was Matsuri,

"Where have you been? And why are you carrying Gaara... You didn't knock him out again did you?" Must be matsuri she's the only one who was sober enough to be able to remember that.

"Nah, i just got him drunk, he really can't take his alcohol." I laugh as i jump up onto the roof, dropping Gaara in the process, "What are you doing up? Its pretty early."

"Naruto started throwing Shurikan around, one scraped my arm waking me up." She seems to see the worried look on my face, "Don't worry i'm the only one who got hit and I've taken all his weapons away and dragged him into a room on his own."

"I was going to say is he still there, he threw a rasengan at us." I grin. stupid, dangerous boy.


	22. Chapter 22 Three days to train

**Chapter twenty-two: Three days to train.**

**Fuu:**

Its now been three weeks since i started my physical training for the chunnin exams. Meaning i only have six days until they start, which leaves me with three more days here, since it only takes me two hours to travel to our neighbouring hosts whereas it takes other people two-three days, mattering on the speed they go. And we have to be there three days before the start. Problem is everyone is leaving today, Temari, who is supposed to train me but I'll have to make do for these next three days on my own, she's going because she organises it and has to go every year (it alternates between konoha and suna every six months, this one lands in konoha). Kankuro and Matsuri have gone, taking Dai because they decided he needed to see me take part, Gaara has left because he is the kazekage and has to be there. Plus my new team are setting out around now, meaning the only person left that i know to ask for help is that old pervert Baki. Which is worse than training myself, so I'm going to have to make do.

I start to wander around town, hoping to bump into anyone i can train against. I see a group of people, three chunnin and two gennin, along with two jounin, one of which is about their age and the other is properly a sensei.

"You." I point towards the crowd, narrowing my eyes to make sure they paid attention, i look the up and down, walking slowly around them to tease them, "Yes, i think you lot will do. I need to fight you."

"Um, and why would we do that?" The young jounin boy scoffs,

I narrow my eyes further staring daggers at him, "Not scared are you?" He smirks, looking me up and down with a look that says 'Of a little girl like you, ha.' "Besides, the kazekage won't like it if you upset me. He can get very angry when I'm hurt." I put on a pouty face,

"Like the kazekage cares about you, your a little girl, i don't even reconize you, your properly not even a gennin. Fifteen not a gennin and still asking to fight us, two of whom are Jounins. get a grip." A blond girl patronizes, she's only a gennin and obviously not going into the chunnin exams or she wouldn't be here,

"Aw sweetie, I became a Gennin a few weeks back, and now I'm going in for the chunnin exams, so i already surpassed you. Let this sink in. I'm what, around six months, and I've already surpassed you."

"OK, A) Your like fifteen not six months learn to count. And B) You'd have left for the chunnin exams already if she were taking part. And C) You shouldn't talk like that to your superiors." A boy, chunnin by his vest, standing next to the blond girl.

Just then i see Baki, never thought I'd be glad to see him. "Oi, Pervert!" I call, making him look over then walking over to me,

"Yes honey?" He winks, goodness gracious i hate that man.

"Would you be so kind as to help me?" I bat my eyelashes, "You see these people don't believe I'm six months old. They also don't believe I'm entering the chunnin exams that start in six days. And they don't think Gaara cares what happens to me. And to top all that off, they think that I'm weaker than every single one of them." I smile sweetly up at the creepy old man,

"When you say your six months old it makes me seem like a paedophile!" He complains, "right you guys, she is technically only six months old, she was born, no, created six months ago."

"So shes an experiment? Creep." The blond interrupts,

"No, shes not. She is taking part in the chunnin exams, but it only takes her two hours to get to Konoha so she won't be leaving for three days, Gaara most definatly cares what happens to her, see these scratches all over her? When he saw them he lost control, besides she's the mother to his son of course he cares. And believe me she's stronger than she looks and has pretty amazing powers, not to mention training from the kazekage and his siblings." He smiled at me, "Your welcome sweetie."

"Thank you pervy. Anyway, you guys, fight me, pretty pretty pretty please?" i bat my eyelashes once again,

"fine, I want to see what these amazing powers and strength are. Don't worry we'll try not to hurt you to much." One of them said.

"Right, follow me. Actually you won't be able to keep up, meet me at the training grounds behind the kazekages house in ten minutes. Thanks again Baki," I smile as i disappear into the wind, just as i go i hear,

"What the fuck? Where did she go."

And baki reply, "Be careful, she could kill you." with a chuckle, then i went off to wait at the training grounds.

**Blond gennin, (I'll name her in this.):**

We arrive at the training grounds, a little wary because only the kazekage, his family and his student Matsuri are meant to use this ground, but hey, we can just blame the girl. We walk in to see here sitting in a tree, legs crossed and swinging, her head tilted back looking up at the blue skies. She's wearing a white dress that seems far to big and a shirt over the top, also a few sizes bigger than she is, gosh can't she even shop right? She cocks her head to one side looking down at us as we arrive.

"Took you long enough. Hm, I see the older jounin left, along with a gennin and a chunnin. Oh well." The scruffy girl smiles, "Who's first?" No one says anything, "Find, you, bitchy blond girl." She points at me,

"I have a name you know." I say snidely, "Anzu."

"Right, i wont remember that apricot. Come on then." Argh i hate that my name means a cruddy piece of fruit. the others all move back to watch my fight, I'll have her knocked out so no one else needs to bother, "Come on then, If i make the first move you'll most likely not get to make one." She taunts, yeah right.

I smirk, throw i kunai at her, thought I'd test if she can even dodge. She grabs it in mid air and throws it back, hitting the floor just in front of me, "Ha, can't even hit me when I'm standing still." I smirk, can't believe she caught that, maybe shes slightly better than i thought.

"I wasn't trying to hit you, i was giving it back because that was a pathetic throw. Proof being the fact i caught it." argh this girl gets on my nerves. I throw it at her with a lot more force this time, once again she catches it.

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that. Try throwing more than one maybe?" She offers. I chuck four kunai at her and a Shurikan, she catches the four Kunai but the rings around her fingers on her left hand, then uses one to send the Shurikan back in my direction.

"You do realise i first used weaponry three weeks ago? You are crap. Maybe i should have asked for one of the stronger people first?" She puts her head to one side again. She then throws the four kunai, i manage to dodge them all. "By any chance do you know Lilia?" She seems to see in my face that i do, "Thought so, you two must be like best mates, as bitchy and crap as each other."

"How do you know Lilia, and don't talk about my friend like that!" I attempt a punch, missing.

"Ah, shes on my team for the chunnin exams." Oh, so this is the girl that Lilia told me about, the bitch who's taking gaara away from matsuri.

"Baki-sensei said you where the mother of Gaaras child didn't he? Since when has Gaara had a child. i don't get what he sees in you, and you stole him from matsuri, you are definitely the bitch not me. And any child of yours must be an ugly freak." she disappears and reappears behind me.

"You say another bad thing about Dai and i won't let you live to see another day." She snarls in my ear, shit she's fast.

"So you do have a child. Slag." OK, maybe not the smartest move since she has a knife to my throat.

"Yes, i adopted him from the rain village, and made him mine and Gaaras son." She jumps back to her earlier position.

"So you really are trying to steal Gaara away from matsuri. You're scum. Not that i care about that mousy girl but Lilia does."

"Well see, i do care about matsuri, first friend i made when i visited here. Well after Temari but i met her in konoha, then she hated me for taking her prisoner." she grins wickedly

like this girl could take on Temari, shes full of shit.

Once again i try to throw some knives at her, all missing, i guess I'll have to use Jutsu. i make the hand signs quickly and make a mud slide go crashing towards her.

"Hm, earth style? Earth is weak against lightning. Hm... I don't really use lightning yet. oh well i can end this with just taijutsu." She mutters to herself. Suddenly she appears under me and kicks me from bellow, sending me five meters into the air and right.

"I wasn't ready!" I scream.

"Never let your guard down. You should have attacked whilst i was remembering what you where weak against." She smiles, appearing in front of me and punching me in the face, i get a feeling it wasn't full pelt.

she turns to the group again, "I'm not done yet!" I groan as i pick my self up and try throw a punch at her, she just grabs my hand,

"You'll get hurt if you continue." I can feel the pressure shes putting on my wrist and let out a small whimper.

"Fine." I mumble. Can't believe she beat me.

"Who's next?" She grins at my friends, they are all to shocked that she beat me without even trying, to respond, "No volunteers again? Then I'll have to choose..."

"I'll go. No point in anyone else getting hurt," Yuri, the Jounin in our group spoke up, Aw he's so dreamy.

"Oh a jounin, this could be interesting. Given that you should at least put up a fight I'll grant you the pleasure of knowing my name. I'm Fuu, Its a pleasure to meet you Yuri." She smiled, curtsying.

"How do you know my name?" He didn't let any emotion onto his face, a true shinobi.

"You told me of course silly." She rolled her eyes,

"No, i don't think i did..."

She runs up to him, fast, stopping inches from his head, and flicks his forehead, whispering, "Of course you did. Right now your telling me, 'Woah she's fast. Why the hell did she flick my head?' Oh and now, "what the fuck is going on.' Are you not?" She laughs,

"Fucking hell... Are you some kind of mind reader?"

"Clever boy! I'd expect no less from a jounin, and such a young one too." Now shes patronizing him, I'd kick her ass if i was in pain.

"Interesting powers indeed... Well here i come." He shrugged, shooting fire from his lungs,

"Ooooh fire type. That's strong against me, so now i need a plan using as little jutsu as possible." She starts to mutter, "This should be great practice. Oh we are going to have fun."

"hn..." Is all Yuri replies.

He shoots water at her this time, her face shows a little respect, "Two kinds of jutsus i see, then again you are a jounin so i suposse i should expect no less. I only use one at the moment, but truth be told I'm not very into jutsus, my abilities don't actually have anything to do with them you see." She disappears half way through, her voice coming from all around.

"Not to the left. Not to the right. Not behind. Not in front. Not above. She must be bellow!" I hear Yuri chanting, he jumps into the air,

"Whoops, wrong!" She calls, appearing in the air just above him and just standing there. She lunges down, punching him hard on in his beautiful face,

"YURI!" I hear my self scream, then go red, he's a jounin he can handle himself, I'm just a gennin.

"How did you? You weren't there? Then you walked on the air." Yuris eyes had grown,

"As i said i don't use jutsu, however i control wind. I can walk on the air by applying a little chakra to my feet and asking the wind to hold me. Didn't we tell you i had interesting powers?" Yuri has now pulled himself to his feet and is struggling as he walks slowly backwards so he can see her face, "Oh oh oh! I have a kanky moment!" She exclaims, She clears her throat, and puts on a deep males voice, "So i see the earth walker is struggling to do as his name suggests." Its more of an insult than a joke, given that its a crap joke I'm guessing kanky is kankuro, the kazekages brother, she seems close with them...

I snap out of my trance to see the girl punching Yuri from the side, then straight away from the back. Very fast indeed.

"Yuri, you should be ashamed, a jounin of the great hidden sand and you can't even put a scratch on a little just made gennin girl?"

I can see he's getting slightly angry, he's usually so calm and collected, she seems to know exactly what to say to annoy him, wait shes a mind reader maybe thats how she's winding him up. "YURI! Don't listen to her! She's reading your thoughts to manipulate you!"

"Oh the bimbos smarter than i thought. Maybe i underestimated her a little."

"Get out of my head." He growled,

she started laughing, "So like Gaara, he does that every time, well did he's given up now. Look I'll help you, I'll stand still and let you throw a punch at me, just a punch alright?"

Yuri lurches forward, more in anger than at the opportunity, "Don't laugh at our kazekage. You don't belong to this village you have no right!" He snarled, as promised she let him punch her, her shirt flying off her shoulders, showing a massive gash down her back and that her skin is covered in bruises and serious looking cuts, i let out a short gasp.

"Calm down, they're old bimbo. I don't belong to this village do i not?" She asked, putting her shirt back on and lifting the skirt of her dress to the top of her thigh, revealing a Suna headband wrapped around her left upper thigh, "It's just hidden for when i visit enemy territory." She explains, "last time i did, this happened." she points at her back, "Don't get me wrong, i could have gotten away, but they were going to kill a little girl if i tried, and then i wasn't even a part of a village so i thought i would lesson my attackers by not letting people know I'm from hidden sand." The whole time shes been talking Yuri has been trying to punch her, she simply moves slightly in different directions to avoid without even looking, "LET ME FINISH BOY!" She suddenly screams. "OK, i can't think of anything else carry on your failed attempts." That's when Yuri seems to realise his anger isn't helping him and he stops to make a plan, rubbing his chin. "A strategy, that's a good place to start." She compliments, "But it's a little late isn't it? I have a rough one already." her eyebrows furrow together, much like a look Gaara-Sensei often wears.

She Kicked him a few more times, i screwed my eyes shit, blacking out the site of our jounin getting beaten the crap out of.


	23. Chapter 23 A day of work

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A day of work.**

**Anzu:**

I hear a grunt from Yuri, opening my fingers so as i can look through the gaps i see him cough up a little blood. I'm really starting to worry now, this girl is good and Yuris hurt. suddenly he stands and shoots more fire, one slightly singes her arm, but she shows no sign of noticing, he then follows up with shooting needles of water, which cut up her arms, and finally throwing numerous ninja tools at her, a few hitting the target. Even after all this she isn't very badly hurt. But at lest he made a scratch, now he doesn't seem so pathetic, which he most definatlyisn't, he properly just doesn't want to hurt a gennin, or a girl.

"Hm, pretty good. You added a few more scratches to my arms. But no offense or anything, but i expected more from a jounin. Maybe i should go in search for some ANBU, i hope they aren't as disappointing." She seems to get lost in her thoughts,

"You should listen to your own advice, don't ever let your guard down." Yuri suddenly appears behind her, knife pointing in her shoulder blades.

"Clever move." She smiles as she dissolves in the air.

"Clone?" i ask.

"No, she wouldn't have had to realise it, anyway she doesn't use much jutsu she said. And clones don't just fade like that. It must be another creepy power of hers." yuri starts to rub his chin again,

"Or a genjustsu." I put in trying to be helpful.

"Maybe..." Yuri replies, but that's all we here because he starts to disappear to. Oh please let it just be a Genjutsu.

**Fuu:**

"Where... Where am... I?" Yuri looks around the pitch dark space in confusion. Oh i love to see their reactions.

"Welcome to hell!" I bellow, sounding as eerie as i can, "Nah this is just inside my belly." I smack a hand against my stomach and as i do so make the space turn white. He can now see me as well as i can see him.

"Inside... your belly?" He raises an eyebrow, "Is this some kind of summoning? Or a genjutsu? Or what?"

"I told you. My powers don't aren't Jutsu. This is a world that lies within me. My world where i control almost everything. I can not control free-will, which is annoying but still, i can listen to thoughts and manipulate people so i don't really care about free-will. Welcome to the land of Fuu." I spins around, "Now this may hurt a little."

I hear a snap as his leg is broken, "Ouch. Shit, what did you do?" he exclaims,

"I told you i could control most everything in here, i simple made the bone of your leg collapse under great pressure. You can give up if you want, actually never mind I'll let you out anyway." She smiles.

Next thing I have him standing back on the ground, with his friends staring at him in owe, He starts to fall, partly from his broken leg and partly because everyone is weak after being in there, its got different gravity and things making standing difficult. I grab hold of him as he falls. "Well that was more of a work out that before, however i don't think i need to practice anymore now. I don't wish to fight you guys anymore." I smile as i walk away, "Don't worry he's not that hurt, a small break in the leg, nothing that can't be healed quickly." I raise a hand and disappear off into the wind.

Well that's one day done, but now i have another two days to kill before i have to leave, what to do. I don't know anyone else really, i know a few people vaguely, and Baki. I'm still pondering what to do with my self when i pass a bar full of people, a few of which i recognise from the party we threw when i first arrived, Baki is also there. i walk in, getting a few people staring at me, well I'm a cut up little girl walking into a bar full of drunk men, most people would stare.

"Fuu! How'd the fights go?" Baki waved me over,

"Old man paedophile!" I smile innocently,

"Shh, don't call me that in public." He hushed,

"The fights where easy, i fought a bitchy Gennin called Anzu, then a jounin about a year older than her called Yuri. Beat them both, Anzu was easy and yuri wasn't that hard, i got him angry easily then he lost all common sense." I grin,

"Just what I'd expect from Gaaras girl." He ruffled my hair,

"I am not Gaaras girl Baki, I am also not a dog, SO STOP PATTING ME! And get me a drink will you?"

"Fine, what do you want? Vodka?" he joked

"Are you trying to get me drunk Baki? But sure, Vodka sounds great." His eyes opened a little,

"Isn't that a little strong for a six month old?" he raises an eyebrow,

"A six month old with the body of a fifteen year old and a mind of a goodness only knows what. Twenty-four year old maybe? Vodka will be fine, it's only one glass...or two." i put on my best puppy dog eyes.

He stand up to go order me a Vodka,

"Soo, You beat a jounin? I'm sure he couldn't bring himself to hurt a pretty little thing like you." One of Bakis friends say seductively as they reach over moving my hair out my face,

"Maybe." I laugh, "But i would really stop trying to flirt with me if i were you, for your own good." Smiling sweetly,

"Aw honey, you wouldn't do a thing to me. Anyway I'm big and strong, i can protect you from the nasty men." He purrs,

"That's sweet of you. But i really don't think i need protecting." I kick him right where it hurts, his face scrunching up in pain.

"What the fuck you bitch? That hurt!" He yelled, just then baki ran over,

"Shit, Fuu! not again. Guys don't try make a move you'll end up hurt, badly." He places my drink by me, "Try not beat up all my mates alright?"

"If they behave them selves i won't have to will i?"

I think i must have passed out shortly after that from exhaustion, I hadn't slept for seven days now, and had been training like mad. Because next thing i know I'm lying on the couch at home, with Baki in the kitchen cooking Breakfast,

"Baki?" I yawn as i make my way through to the table, "What happened?" I stretch my arms,

"You collapsed, muttered something about not having slept them fell on top of me. I carried you back and now I'm making you breakfast."

"Thanks. And sorry i hadn't slept in seven days." His face looks shocked, "Long story." I cant be bothered to explain.

"Hey no problem, and no need to thank me. I am Gaaras sensei so really should look after his mates."

"I don't understand how Gaara went for like six years never sleeping. I can only just make a week, and i don't sleep much anyway."

"Well he had to, i think he got used to it. Here." He handed me a plate of eggs, they looked better than kankuros cooking so hopefully it wouldn't kill me.

"thanks, but i really don't need looking after." I laugh lightly,

"I know. But you where alone here. And a guy i hate came into the bar and i couldn't be bothered with a fight." He grins at me, sitting opposite.

"By any chance do you have something i could do today? Training myself is kind of dull and i end up watching the sky, and fighting people is to easy." I laugh again.

"Sure, i have to work at the academy, you can come along. Might as well see what you missed out on."

"Thanks, i never noticed until yesterday how dull life really can be."

**~Later at the academy~**

I sat at the back of the class room watching Baki teach the little kids, i was in a class mainly of 7-9 year olds, the ones in the last year of learning before they took a test and became Gennin. It was strange to think i had learnt everything i really needed to know in just two months, whereas these children spend years learning. Still i guess it just means I'll have to learn as i go along. Baki gets me to help every now and again, but most the lessons are just talking so not much i can do. But i enjoy seeing the school my son goes to. I can hear a little girl and boy talking,

"Yeah my big sisters friend was challenged by some small pale girl with all her friend, the girl took down my sisters friend , who's a Gennin and also a jounin before leaving. they said she had some crazy powers and was insane. The also said she had only just become a Gennin herself."

"Really? A just gennin beat a jounin? Wow. are they all alright? what kind of powers did the girl have? Where is she now do you think?"

"I know, maybe we could beat jounins to! well maybe not but soon we might be able to! Every ones fine, a few minor injuries that's all. I'm not sure what powers she had, mind reading i heard, a inner-world, and controlling wind, properly more as well. They said she was going to the chunnin exams to take part, but she was quicker than most people so she didn't leave yet."

It's funny to hear myself be talked about,

"You two stop talking and listen!" Baki snapped at the two children,

"Sorry Baki-Sensei." they said in unison,

"Oi, Sorry perv, my fight just seemed to interest them. Its my fault i was telling them about it." The two kids stared at me with a look of, 'This is the insane girl!' on their faces,

"Fuu! Don't distract the kids, i took you here because you where bored don't make things harder for me!"

"Sorry Pervert." I grinned, winking at the children,

"Thank you." They both said before going back to paying attention to their lesson.

it was now lunch and all the kids had charged out the room,

"Fuu. I know i heard Gaara lost control. But you where there, did it actually happen? Is the shukaku still in there? How did you stop it?" It seems as if this has been bugging Baki for a while,

"He did loose control. Its only there a little, just if he gets to upset and/or angry to want to stop it it can come out. I just calmed him down. Don't worry, I promised I'd stop it if it ever came out."

"Alright, but be careful." He warned,

"I will. Baki? After lunch can we do something more interesting with the kids? Like target practice? Or something other than lectures? It's almost as dull as sitting at home alone."

"Fine. But you're in charge then. I really don't want to be in charge of a load of kids with knifes."

"Alright then!" I grin.

The kids all start to pile back in, this time I'm sitting on top of the front desk, once they all arrive i start talking, "Right, Baki-perv is to lazy to do anything interesting with you. So I'm in charge and we're going to do some target practice. Rules: Only throw when i say. Only throw at the target. Stay away from those throwing and the targets. Listen to everything I say. And finally, ignore everything old man perv over here says. Lets go!" I smile as i usher the kids out to the gymnasium.

"Hm, you're pretty good with kids." Baki calls down to me from the balcony above, i jump up to join him,

"Kids are easy. Just be friendly and smile, yet let them see a serious side of you so they know not to mess around with you. They aren't half bad at this either." No one had hit the bulls-eye but they where hitting the target at least.

"You could be a teacher here you know?"

"Nah, I'd be away to much to be a teacher. I need a job that has extremely flexible hours. So just a shinobi will do." I smile slighty. "OK, collect." I call to the kids to get their knives. "Besides, I'm only a Gennin, can't be a teacher until at least chunnin can you?"

"You're about to become Chunnin thought. I mean you beat the cra... Beat a jounin didn't you?"

"I guess. Still might not pass thought. Throw!" I call down to the children, "No, Blondie Don't hold the blade!" I call down to a little boy, "He's worse than naruto." I laugh.

When the school day finishes we go out for drinks with the other Senseis, before i go back early to sleep. I need plenty of energy, I have to stay awake the whole time the exams are on.


	24. Chapter 24 A day too early

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A day early.**

**Fuu:**

I wake up alone today, i told Baki not to worry, and I managed to not pass out this time. I can't think of anything to do so I think I'll head to Konoha a day early. I could always catch up with the others buy walking is d-u-l-l, especially when you know you could already be at your destination. But the apartment we're renting wont be ready for another day, oh well I guess I'll crash on a couch somewhere. I scribble a note and leave it on the table in case Baki decides to check in, It simply reads:

_Perv,_

_Got bored of your company. Have gone to Konoha a day early, I'll be there by the time you get this._

_Little miss wind._

He'd gotten into the habit of calling me little miss wind, he says its because more people have heard of the new wind mistress than of plain old Fuu, and he also said it's only fair that he gives me a nickname since I've given him one, pervert.

I grab a number of Ninja weapons, Needles that i place in my hair, which i wrap up into a bun onto of my head, numerous Kunai that i strap to my thighs, and I hand some shurikan around my waist on some string. As you may have guessed i, A) don't own and bag, and B) even if i did i don't like them. So i tend to just carry everything. I know when taking part in the exams I'm going to need a bag, so i thought I'll make the most of not having one for the time being.

With everything packed I head out to the edge of the village and start my journey to Konoha.

Just over an hour into my journey i see the others a little ahead, i slow down to whisper in the nearest ones ear as i pass, it happens to be Gaara,

"See you tomorrow." I whisper without stopping moving through the wind, i here him give a slight laugh,

"Whats so funny Daddy-Gaara?" I hear dais questioning tone,

"Nothing. A birdie just told me that we'll be greeted tomorrow by your mummy."

I didn't catch anymore because i was already out of ear shot.

The green gates are towering above me, I've come out of the wind to enter like a guest,

"Excuse me. Who are you? What are you doing here? Did you just appear from nowhere?" A gate keeper asks,

I carry on looking up at the giant gates, "Oh me? I'm a gennin from suna. I'm here for the chunnin exams."

The gate keeper raises an eyebrow, "I don't see a headband, and you're not with a team or a jounin. I'm afraid I can't let you in until the rest of your teams here."

I lift my skirt, showing him the headband around my thigh, "Headband, proof. My sensei is Gaara, He'll be here tomorrow. Anyway your Hokage will be happy she can spy on me without Gaara killing her." I reply as i walk through.

"I can't let you through miss!" He argues, going to grab my arm. I jump ten feet in the air and carry on above him,

"Tell Tsunade that I'll just crash on someones couch tonight, Oh yeah I'm Fuu. She'll want to know I've arrived." i raise a hand as i walk off in the vague direction of Uzumakis house.

**Naruto:**

The chunnin examinies should start arriving tomorrow, i can't wait to see all the fights. And it'll mean that everyone's together again, it has been a while since all our friends from across villages spent time as a group. I'm now at the door of my house, i push it open, i never bother locking it i always loose my keys. Sitting on the couch i can see a smale pale girl. She's early,

"Hey whiskers. I'm going to crash here for the night, alright?" She states, not asks.

"Um. Why here?"

"Well. I thought about Shikies, but since Temari was here early she'll be spending the nights at his place, i garentee. So i was left with here."

"I could have a girl round to!" I protest.

"Sure... besides the girl that likes you is that shy Hinata, I'm not seeing her up for doing the things Temari would."

"I've had hinata around! She could be coming tonight!" I lie, she has never stayed round.

"Fine. I'll go find that dog boys house insted. Hopefully he won't be with blondie." She raises her hand as she leaves the house,

"No you cant stay..." But shes already gone, "Damn, i hope that won't have pissed of Gaara. She better find somewhere indoors to stay or i am so dead." I mutter to myself as i make my self some ramen. Maybe i should invite Hinata over, just to hang out... i think as i reach for a pen and some paper to scribble a note to send.

**Fuu:**

"This shouldn't be to hard. Just follow the smell of wet dog." i mutter as i walk through the streets, heading for the dog smelling area ahead, i'm guessing thats where he'll be. I come up to a house with a massive garden circling it, there are holes dug in the ground and sticks everywhere. This look about right.

"OI DOG BOY!" I should as i walk up, I here some conversation going on behind the door, two females and a male, complaining about who was shouting at their door and moaning its properly some abusive kids. The door is opened by a young woman, she has the same upside down triangles on her face that the dog boy... Um... Kiba, had and wears her long brown hair back in a pony tail. I see kiba sitting behind her,

"Oi dog boy. Can i crash on your couch? Uzumaki is thinking of having a lady friend over so i have no where to stay." I call through,

"Your that girl, from the party... um... Fuu right? MUM MY MATE FUUS SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT. Why not go to shikamarus you know him to right?" He drags me through,

"Well Temari will be staying there, and she will kill me for runing the mood." I grin, "Thanks by the way."

"Its fine..."

He's interupted by an older lady screaming, "KIBA! YOU CAN NOT HAVE A GIRL STAY ROUND!"

"WELL IT'S EITHER STAYING ON OUR COUCH OR OUT ON THE STREETS, AND SHE'S A MATE OF THE KAZEKAGE AND HE WILL KILL US IF WE KICK HER OUT." He screams back, "Ignor her. Naruto is having a girl over, yeah right." He laughs,

"Well he seemed annoyed that i didn't think he did the sort of things shikie did, so he said Hinata might be coming round." I shrug, i don't believe it but i can't be bothered to think about it, "Your not having blondie over right? If you are i could go stay with kakashi, but i thought he might seem like a paedophile if he had a little girl sleeping on his couch."

"Shh! Mum and my sister don't know that me and Ino had a thing. They'd go mental if they found out, and if they heard you say 'Your not having Ino over right?' they would actually murder me." I puts a hand over my mouth,

I mumble something he can't understand so he lets go of my mouth, "Sorry. You say _had _a thing. What went wrong?"

"nothing really happened, we just madeout while we were drunk at Narutos."

"Just made out what the hell! I managed to get you a fuck buddy and all you do is kiss her? She wanted a rebound because shikie didn't care!"

"Aw what, you mean i could have gotten more? I thought thats all that would have happened!"

i laugh slightly, "Boys here are dim." i roll my eyes. "Hey, do you mind if i go sleep now? I need loads of energy, properly the hardest bit of the chunnin exams will be that i won't be able to sleep the whole time." I stretch, walking towards the sofa before falling into it,

"Not sleep why?" he asks, i try to murmer something but am already to far into sleep.

I wake up to three puppies licking my face, and the young woman who opened the door trying to get them off muttering, "No don't wake her! Bad pups. Aw fuck she's awake."

"Morning." I stretch as i sit up, and start to stroke the puppy on my lap, "Aw they are adorable, will they all grow as big as Kibas dog?"

"Hopefully not, but yeah its likly. Sorry for waking you."

"Oh its fine, i want to go wait by the gate for my family." i smile,

"Why did you travel to get here a day earlier than them?" She asks, looking confused,

"I left a few days after them. It only takes me two hours to get here, whereas usually it takes them two days, but it took three this time because they had my son with them. Thanks for letting me stay the night." I get up,

"No problem, Kibas in the kitchen if you want to say goodbye to him."

I walk through the house, the kitchen is the door to the right of the front door, i lean in, "Hey, dog boy. I'm going to the gate to wait for everyone. Thanks, i owe you. How about, If gaara gets mad at you I'll make sure he doesn't fight you?" I joke,

"Alright." He seems serious, scardey... Dog?

I sit on top of the gates, it's a different gate keeper than yesterday, luckily. He keeps looking up at me weirdly though, i guess he doesnt get to see many little girls sitting on top of the gates swingly their legs, on a daily basis or anything.

I must sit for about two hours, looking at the clouds passing before i notice movement on the horizon. As time passes i see that its a number of people, that'll be them i think, smiling.


	25. Chapter 25 Arrival

**Chapter twenty-five: Arrival.**

**Kankuro:**

Konoha gates are just on the horizon now, you can jsut make out the massive red lined, green wooden gates. They look about a centemeter high from where we are, with big wooden walls that look about two thirds of a centemeter high running out from them.

"Thats Konoha." I say, looking up at the tired little boy on my shoulders, taking his hand and pointing it towards the gates, "Those are the big gates that are the entry, and beond them are where Naruto and our other friends live."

"And where mummy is!" He smiles, I'm not sure Fuus there, but Gaara thinks she is and has told Dai, I hope Dai isn't upset if she isn't there yet.

"Thats right. At a guess she'll be at the gates." Gaara smiled. Damn it Gaara don't get his hopes up just to crush them!

"If she is there that is." I say in a serious tone, yes, i can be serious.

"She is. She was there yesterday." Gaara nods to himself. He's as stupid as a child at times.

"Thats where your aunt Temari is, and your soon uncle inlaw, and its where we are going to watch Fuu become a Chunnin." Matsuri intergects,

"If she heard you talking about her and shikamaru like that she might just kill you matsuri, be careful what you say." I laugh.

"well they totallylike each other, its obvious." She mumbles,

"Like how you like Gaara?" I whisper in her ear,

"I don't... No... Oh shut up kankuro!" They walks off in a huff,

"What did you do?" gaara is gving me the death glare.

**Matsuri:**

_He can't posibly remember that night, he was way to drunk. Am i really that obvious then? Does Gaara know? Does Gaara remember? I hope Fuus hit made him forget... Oh I'm worring about nothing. But how does kankuro know? _These thoughts are going round and round in my head. _Maybe Fuu told him? She better not have. I'm driving myself insane now. _i raise a hand to my head and shake it violently, making all the thoughts about my love for gaara fall out.

**Kankuro:**

Matsuri seems to be having trouble over something. Did she really think i didn't know? The only person who might not know is Gaara. Then again he might, you jsut can't tell with Gaara. i could ask, but I'd have to be careful about it,

"Gaara. What do you think about teacher-student relationships?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, "I personally think its wrong. But others disagree, why? Do you like one of your students? Kankuro they are all like seven..." he seems worried,

"No, not me!" I exclaim, "I just heard some rumors, they where only rumors though, and it got me thinking. I mean if they student and teacher are almost the same age? Like, Um... Lets see... You and matsuri say. Would you still find that disgusting?"

"It is wrong to date a student, yes i would still think it wrong even if they where the same age. It would get in the way of their training for a start. Anyway, i thought you started teasing me about Fuu, changing onto matsuri now are you?" he flickers his eyes my way, damn he's gotten better at reading people.

"No. I'm not making fun of you about matsuri." I'm making fun of her, i add in my head.

"Kankuro, I'm not stupid. She'll get over it soon enough." Shit he knows, but he doesnt seem to know she's liked him for around three years already, most likely won't end just now...

"Get over what? I never said you where dumb. Oh look we're nearly at the gates." I try to play dumb, but it seems to fail so i just change the subject.

"Uncle Kankuro? Why are you talking about Matsuri loving Gaara to Gaara? That doesn't seem very nice to me." The little boy who is still on my shoulders asks,

"Because Dai, your uncle kankuro is an idiot." Gaara smirks as he lifts the boy from my shoulders and onto his back. Dai simple laughs at me, calling me a Baka and sticking out his tongue, i ruffle his messy jaw legnth mid-brown hair. His Hazel eyes scowl at me for this, he hates it when i mess up his already messy hair even more.

We walk on almost in silence, every now and then making small talk and odd remarks, nothing much though. We are now about half a mile away from the gates, and slowly getting closer with each passing second.

Suddenly an echo of a voice hits us loudly, "STOP LOOKING UP AT ME YOU CREEP!... I SAID STOP! GO AWAY YOU PAEDOPHILE!"

"Told you she was here." Gaara remarks smugly at me, damn i hate being wrong,

"Might not be her... Other girls hate paedophiles to... Oh alright i can hear its her!" He has risen an eyebrow at my pathetic attmepts to decline that i'm wrong.

"Gaara-daddy? Can we run to see mummy-fuu? I want to see her now!" Dai trys to demand,

"I don't run." He states coldly as he disapears in a swirl of sand, reappearing just out side the gates,

"Well then matsuri... RACE YOU!" I scream as i run off full pelt after them.

**Daisuki**

"MUMMY-FUU!" I scream, jumping off of Gaara-daddies back, "Gaara-daddy said you would be here, but uncle-kankuro didn't believe him!"

She lowers herself down through the air to lan lightly infront of me, "Of course I'm here, your daddy wouldn't lie now would he?" she bends down kissing my forehead, then hugs my Gaara-daddy. Just then Kankuro runs up out of breath,

"I WIN MATSURI!" He calls back at the slowly approching figure, who had barely moved since we left them, she wasn't raceing. "Hey Fuu. How long you been here? I thought you where heading out today?" he gets out between breaths, his face is sweaty and some on his make-up as smudged, Mummy-Fuu reaches up, wiping away the excess make-up,

"Yesterday. About thirty minutes after Gaara said i'd be waiting. I'm the 'little birdie' he refered to. I got bored so i left." She giggles slightly,

"Yesterday? Where did you stay the night the apartment won't be ready until today." Uncle-kankuros face creases as he trys to work it out,

"I slept at Kibas house, the dog-boy."

"You did what?" I hear Gaara-Daddy growl in a low, scarey pitch. i step behind Uncle-kankuro grabbing his hand.

"I slept on Kibas couch." She says each word slowly so he can understand this time around.

Gaara-daddy doesn't say anything, but his eyes are soft again. "Why'd you stay at the muts house? Why not stay at shikamarus or narutos or with Temari or just someone you knew better?" Kankuro intergects, pushing me out from behind his back and letting go ofmy hand,

"Well lets just say Shikamaru was going to be having a slightly busy night... Temari was also going to be busy..." She looks at Kankuro whos smirking, i look at Gaara but he doesn't seem to get the joke either, "Naruto was upset when he thought i didn't think he would be having a girl round, and said he was having hinata over, so i left him. Only other person I talked to more than the odd sentance was Kakashi, and well he'd seem like a paedophile if he had a young girl on his couch. So i went to Kibas, i liked him when i first met him because he can drink. and he was easy to find, just follow the smell of wet dog through town." She shrugged.

Matsuri had caught up by now, "Right. Lets go to our apartments, Lilia, Danko and Fuu you are all shareing an aparment since you are all in the same team, Kankuro will be with you acting as your sensei and staying with you, since all teams require a sensei too. Whilst me matsuri and Dai will go stay in the aparment down the hall from yours, where Temari currently is." Gaara-daddy said coldly, walking off. We all follow just behind him,

"Gaara, whats wrong?" Mummy-fuu pounces on him from behind wrapping her arms around his neck from the back, "Cheer up. We get to see everyone again, why so down?"

"Nothings wrong. Yes i'm glad to see all my old friends. I'm not down." He states as a reply,

"Gaara, Your lying. Don't lie to me. You know i can read your thoughts so if you don't tell me i'll just search through for what it is." I cant see her face but i think she's pouting.

**Gaara:**

Damn it. Now she'll know whats bugging me one way or another. I turn around in her arms, facing her, just inches away from each other. I stare her straight in the eyes. "Don't read my thoughts. Nothings wrong, I just don't like that you stayed over some guys house that i don't know and who drinks all the time." she unhooks her arms and steps back, turning her head slightly to one side,

"I'ma big girl Gaara, i can handle myself. Anyway Kiba lives with his mum, his sister, loads of dogs, and a father? I never met his father. And i slept on their couch. Would you prefer i slept out in some park where drunk weirders might come at get me." She's teasing me in a serious tone.

"You're the one that wanted to know." I state cooly.

We are now just around the corner from where we will be staying. "You guys need to go tell the hokage you're here. We will be in our apartment waiting. Kankuro you have to go with them, you're here on buisness not leasure aswell. Whereas we three do not have to, well i have to later tonight for a meeting but not yet." I point towards myself, matsuri and Dai.

"Sure sure. Come on kids." Kankuro mutters as he walks off with the three Gennin following behind him,

"Kankuro." I call over and whisper to him "Be wary of the hokage, she doesn't seem to like Fuu."

He nods and then takes the others away.

We get into the apartment, which looks virtually unused, Temaris bag and fan have been left my the door but other than that there are no signs of any humans having been here in days. "I wonder where Temari is..." I mutter, more to myself than to Matsuri, Dai is running through the rooms of the apartment exploring already,

"Oh...Um... I'm sure she's... Just out for a walk... Or planning the chunnin exams... or something." Shes obviously hiding something, or very nervous about nothing.

"Hm maybe, maybe she's at shikamrus."

"NO! Why would she be there?... I mean she has to reason..."

I interupt before she can carry on, "...Because he's also aranging the chunnin exams..." I raise an eyebrow, whats wrong with matsuri? i decide to let it slide i can't be bothered with a teenaged girls problems. She lets out a slight, almost silent sigh of relife,

"I can go bring her back if you like?" she asks, shes already out the door before i can say its fine.

"Gaara-daddy? When will we meet all your friends? I still haven't met everyone!" Dai says, running back into the room,

"When the others are done with the hokage we'll go see everyone alright?" I smile down at my son.

"Okay," He grumbles. He is obviously excited about meeting all our friends he has heard so much about, and isn't pleased at having to wait any longer.

"Want to play some shougi?" I ask the little boy wearing a look of bordem, i had just started to teach him how to play, he wasn't very good yet so i always go easy and let him win.

"Sure. And I'm definatly going to win again!" His face lights up.

"Of course Dai." I give a slight smile in return.


	26. Chapter 26 First Exam

**Chapter Twenty-Six: First Exam**

**Fuu:**

The day has finally come. Today is the day the exam starts. I've been given a bit of information from Naruto about the first and only Chunnin exam he had. First exam was written, point was to cheat but he didn't realise. Also if the examiner was Ibiki he would try to manipulate your mind. The second exam is always held in a forbidden big of konoha, which is a forest full of deadly creatures, where you he had to fight the other teams to get scrolls, it knocks out over half the teams. And the third is all out fights. The lay out is always the same, just slightly different tasks. This information might be classed as cheating, but i don't see how, many people will be taking the exam for a second time. We had to leave everyone back at the apartments, So Danko, Lilia, Kankuro and myself are making our way to the first examination area. Walking in silence. Kankuro is just to show us the way and leave us at the door. Problem with the first exam is naruto said you all had to pass, same as the second, but the first you work on your own, which means Lilia can't mess up. And also, i can't loose track of my thoughts, i have to stay concentrated. But we shouldn't have anything to worry about, i can read peoples minds finding out their answers then tell them telepathically to my comrades, and they can think the answers i need, and i can pass them on to others. So we should do fine.

We were now at the doors, "Alright kids. I'll be waiting outside. Do your best." Kankuro winked as we walked through the doors.

It took us a while to find the room, there where a number of people trying to throw you off track, but we finally made it, five minutes before the exam would be starting. We walked through to a room full of people. Besides us there was one other team of Sand shinobi, there where a total of four teams of Konoha shinobi, Three from the village hidden in the mist, Two from the land of lightning, and just one from the land of earth. Meaning there where thirty-six people jammed into the room, except there weren't, there were thirty-eight.

The examiner then charged into the room, he was a tall man covered in scars. He annouced he was Ibiki and was running this test, great the manipulating bastard Naruto had. Oh well, we know not to let him get to us or to crack under pressure.

"This will be hard guys. Naruto told me about him. He's used for interrogation, he'll try manipulate us into quiting, also the test might be really hard, meaning the point is to cheat. Well that's what he did to narutos group." i whisper to my team mates,

"Right everyone sit in the seats with your names on!" He shouted, we all made out ways to our seats. "This is a written test. If you are caught cheating three times you will be disqualified, these chunnin will be judging if you cheat or not." He points to a load of people who have just appeared in the room, "There will be ten questions. Nine on the paper being handed to you, and one i will write on the bored at the end. You have one hour for this paper, and a further fifteen minutes for the tenth question. You may now begin."

Just as Whiskers had said, all the questions were virtually impossible, so i guess the extra two people in the room where the ones that know the answers, I quickly locate one of them and listen to what they are putting for their first question, then check the second, and sure enough they have the same answer. I start to write it down quickly before i forget. _Guys, the first answer is..._i start to tell my comrades what the two men are writing. There are very few people writing yet, almost all don't know the answers and only a few have worked out so far that the point is to cheat. i look over to the boy sitting to me right, he's biting his nail and seems to be struggling, _Don't be alarmed. I'm sitting to your left. If your stuck i can help you. Don't talk, just think i can here every thought that passes through your head at this moment. _the boy is from Kumogakure, the lightning village. He agrees and i start to tell him some of the answers. I know we are meant to be against each other but i felt sorry for the boy! My team, and the boy next to me, manage to finish in thirty minutes, so i lay my head on the desk and stare out the window at all the clouds, Konoha has a lot more clouds that Sunagakure.

"TIME!" The man bellows, "I must warn you, if anyone on your team scores zero you will all be eliminated. Also if you take the tenth question and at least two of you don't manage to answer it correctly you will be disqualified, if none of you team correctly answer the question none of you will be able to take the chunin exam for five years. However you now have a choice to give up. Anyone who does not want to take the tenth question say so now." A few people start to raise their hands and leave, i see the boy next to me thinking about it, _Don't, I'm pretty sure this is the tenth question. Calm down, if its not I'll give you the answer. _He replies with _What if you're lying to me? _

_Well, you have no choice but to trust me do you?_i look over and smile at him, he nods his head, i can feel Dankos eyes boring holes in my back, i tap into his brain to see what he wants,

_I'm here, whats wrong? _i ask

_Don't help the opponents Fuu! _He replies in an annoyed tone,

_But his team will owe us and can help us in the next round._hopefully that'll stop him being angry at me, _I'm going. _with that i leave his brain

"So no one else wants to quit?" Ibiki asks, no one says anything, about four teams have left, Two from Kirigakue, meaning there was only one team left from the water country, The lightning team that didn't have the boy sitting next to me on it, and a team from konoha. Also the team from Iwagakure, the earth village had been caught cheating, along with the two who knew the answers, obviously so they could get rid of them. meaning now there were only twenty-one people left, Ibiki seemed to think the number was to high given the disappointed look on his face, "Fine. You all pass. The tenth question was, do you want to give up. None of you did, so you all pass. To many i think, i must be getting soft with old age. The next examiner should be coming in a second." We waited for ten minutes before a jonin finally appeared,

"Sorry I'm late Ibiki, But i saw this old lady and helped her with her shopping bags." The man said rubbing the back of his head, you guessed it, it was kakashi.

"Sure you weren't reading your pervy books Kakashi?" I call out laughing,

"Fuu? I didn't know you were entering, as i remember it you aren't a part of a hidden village..."

"She's now a gennin of the hidden sand." Danko interrupted.

"Very well. Well i am Kakashi, I will be running the next exam, I warn you its dangerous so if you like you can back out, some of you may loose their lives in there. But of course i don't let my comrades die so I'll try make sure you all live." You could see by his right eye, the only part of his face he doesn't keep covered, that he was smiling. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. The next exam takes five days, so go rest up." with that he was gone in a 'poof' of smoke.

"Thankyou." The boy who was sitting next to me said,

"Welcome, I'm Fuu by the way." I smile,

"I'm Haruki, These are my team mates, Frukon and Geni.' He pointed to two people who appeared behind him,

The boy, Frukon started talking, "Don't make friends with our competition!" Geni, the small purple haired girl then punched him,

"Haruki! We told you not to trust people, we have to fight them later on!"

"But she helped me! She gave me all the answers!" He protested, grabbing his head,

"Don't worry Haruki, They're right, trusting people isn't always smart in these things, however, you can always use help in the upcoming exam, if its like i heard, so comrades can be useful. Oh speaking of comrades this is my team, This is Danko." I point towards the tall dark haired, dark eyed, dark skinned boy in my team, "And this girl is Lilia, maybe not so much of a comrad but just a third member we needed." I gesture towards the Sandy-blond girl with big brown eyes clinging to Danko. "See you. I need to sleep, i can't sleep for the whole of the next exam." I smile as i walk out the room. Leaving Danko to try drag Lilia out after him.

"Kankuro." I nodd as i walk out,

"How'd it go? Did you pass? Where are the other two?" He bombards me with questions,

"It was the same as the your first test in the first chunin exam you took. We passed, yes. The others are coming. I need to sleep, five endless awake nights lie ahead."

"Alright, wait an hour, Gaara should be finishing up with his meeting around now then you can sleep." I nod, they have grasped the fact that i tend to have pre-sleep nightmares, and no one wants to deal with me but Gaara. So their job is to make sure i don't fall asleep until he's there to deal with me in ym recked state. They all just except it now.

I walk back, sitting in the other apartment, waiting for Gaara to come back so i can sleep. I have Daisuke **(A/N sorry i kept spelling his name wrong, its Daisuke not Daisuki. My bad. X :S) **on my lap, talking to me to keep me awake, and every now and then hitting my chest if i start to doze off. Gaara finally comes back,

"Gaara." I lift my arms to him, "I need sleep please." I'm pouting and have a tired, slightly sad look on my face. He pulls me up,

"Come on, lets get you to your bed then." And he drags me out of his apartment and down the hall to ours. He sits me on my bed, and i lie down, just as i'm starting to fall asleep i hear the first of the screams, and surrender as i give in to my subconscious thrashing and crying and the torture I know I'm about to go through. I can just make out his words through the Screams,

"Shh, its okay, its all alright. I'm here. Shh. DANKO LEAVE NOW!" Danko must have come in wondering what the screams where about. And with that i fall into my semi-conscious torture state.


	27. Chapter 27 Peace and War

**Chaptet Twenty-Seven: Peace and War.**

**Fuu:**

The fence stretches out infront of us, the twenty-one of us. A giant snake slithers passed in the other side. A number of the Genin exchanging Horror stories about the forest, I'm just sitting, my fingers through the metal, watching the world on the otherside. We are waiting for Kakashi, surprisingly he is late. Suddenly a silver haired maksed man appears from the middle of a spirial of smoke, running the back of their head, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late... There was this little girls cat up a tree... Anyway, i need you all to read and sign these papers, they pretty much say, if you die its not our fault. They also inlist the dangers of this exam, if after reading this anyone wishes to back out, no one will judge them." He hands us all a few sheets of paper, "You have fifteen minutes to make your choice." He then slumps down against a tree and starts reading his favourite, perverted book.

I just flip through to where i have to sign my name, i really couldn't care less what this involves, i'd much rather be visiting new lands, meeting new people. But a promise is a promise, so i have to see this through.

One group, from Konoha decided they didn't want to take part, making our twenty-one strink into eighteen, which means the most that can pass are nine people, only three groups.

Each team is handed a scroll, either a scroll of peace, or a scroll of war. Rather like the heaven and earth scrolls Naruto told me he was given. Then we were all put at different entry gates. My team was at then north-west gate to the entry, we were told we could enter once the gates opened, and then we would have to search for a group with the scroll we didn't have and fight for it. We had the scroll of war, so we were searching for peace.

Half a day has passed, we have made out way deep into the forest, not yet incountering any other teams. Lilia is sqeeling and complaining about the giant leeches falling from the trees above, and all the poisenous spiders crawling over her feet. She is clutching onto Dankos arm as if her life depends on it. She also is complaining that she's cold, she is wearing her usual outfit of a red vest and maroon short shorts, we had told he she should have brought more to wear, but she said she didn't need it. She was wrong, most definatly.

This is when we first encountered out first rivals, A team from Kirigakure, the three team members all seemed at least three years older than us.

"We wan't your scroll." The woman stated, hands on her hips, her black hip legnth hair blowing behind her in the wind. She wore a fishnet type material dress. Listening to her thoughts i heard her think _This will be easy, i hope they have the peace scroll or we would have wasted time._

"No thanks. You don't have what we are looking for." I state, staring at her.

"Well you might have what we want, and theres only one way to find out." A tall man put his arm around the womans shoulder.

"Lets go guys. No point in wasting our time." We turn to leave, but the man who hasn't spoken yet jumps infront of us,

"Oh no my dears, we want to have a little fun with you kids." His blue eyes are glistning,

"FINE BRING IT ON! I CAN SO KICK YOUR ASS!" Lilia shouts,

"No. You can't. They are obviously more skilled than you. I'd be surprised if anyone here was less skilled than you." Danko rolls his dark eyes.

"I could so beat him. Just you watch! You're both going to realise just how strong I am. I'm fed up of you thinking I'm dead weight. This time I'm going to be helpful." she stamps her foot.

"It would be helpful if you shut the fuck up." I smile sweetly at her,

"NO! I'm going to do this..." She doesnt get any further before I hit her over then head, knocking her out. I sling her over my shoulder and we try to get past them once again.

"Knocking out your own comrade. Thats not exactly the way a ninja should act. And we still aren't done with you." The girl smirks,

"Pity then that I wouldn't call myself a Ninja isn't it? And she is no comrade of mine, she's simply an annoyance. Besides, we are done with you. We aren't in need of the War scroll, you should investigate your opponant before challaging them, or your'll just waste all your time." They let us past this time, now they know we have nothing they want.

"Fuu. Knocking her out might have been taking it a bit far..." Danko is looking worried,

"She'll be fine. Besides you don't have to worry, now you don't have to carry her, I am."

"Suposse." He shrugs, we walk on in silence.

It's almost nightful when we come across a team of Konoha Genin, these ones i quikly learn have the peace scroll, the one we are searching for.

"Looks like we found our prey, Danko." I laugh, showing my teeth.

"This'll be easy." He smiles back,I

"You shouldn't say things like that until you know your oppants strength, besides, from the fact you have a knocked out comrade I'm guessing you have already been in a fight and will be tired." A ginger male with yellowish eyes laughs.

"We havn't been in a fight. I knocked the bitch out." I smirk in returning, jumping to a branch closer to them, dropping Lilia as i do so, she lands with a quiet thud on the branch next to me.

"Fuu she's on our team no matter how much you'd like her not to be. And however much she'd like to kill you and youhurt her you really shouldn't cause her injuries. At least not to serious ones." Danko leans against a tree. "You take the one with the scroll, I'll be your back up, just tell me which one your'll take on."

"Alright. Then the gingers mine. You take the black haired girl and the blond boy. Make it quike though, i bore easily."

The faces of our foes seem surprised at the fact that i know which one has the scroll, I can't help but wonder what their faces would look like if they knew they had told me themselves."

He grunts an understandment nodding his head. He jumps behind the ginger to facehis two opponts. "Be careful Danko, they are pretty strong. You can take them on, but the girls stronger than that guy, he's more of a thinker. Don't give him to much time to think up a stratgie, and try not get hit by anything the girl throws at you, she uses strong jutsu and as a lot of physical strength for such a petite girl,"

"Alright Fuu, Ican handle this myself. You're not my mother." He smirks as he takes up a fighting stance, the yellow eyed boy turns around pulling a Kunai and holding it to Dankos neck,

"Now now gineger, I'myour opponant, and you should never turn your back on an enemy. I appear behind him a knife between his shoulder blades. "Drop the knife at dankos neck and i won't stab you." he does as i say and i jump back a branch, "Follow me, Danko, we will be about ten yards south. Don't want anyone else getting hit in the blast do we?" I ask ginger.

We make our way back, getting further from our comrades. "Ready?" He asks, "Then I'm coming." Small black bugs start to leak out of his sky-blue cloak,

"Oh an Aburame I see. I hope you don't relay on those bugs to much darling. Because unlucky for you, my abilities aren't Jutsu, so don't really need much Chakra, if any." I smile,

"You don't use Jutsu? So you're a tai-jutsu user? You still need chakra to carry on."

"Oh, i am most definatly not one for hand to hand combat, or weapons really. I'm alright at it, but its not my style, and before you ask, no what you see will not be genjutsu. I deal with reality, calling apon forcess to help me." with that i lift me arms making wind wip past me. "I have the world of wind at my comand. Waiting for my orders." I giggle, spinning in a circle, and disapearing into the wind, reappearing five feet directly above him. "I walk on the wind, dance in it. Travel by it. And talk through it. But this is just the start." I drop fast, landing an inch in front of him, throwing a punch at his face, he dodges by jumping back ten feet, but i still hit his cheak. "Fast. But not fast enough." I whisper, from now being behind him, shoving my knee into his back. His bugs are now covering my left arm, the arm i punched him with, and are now slowly making their way up my right leg. "These bugs tickle, I'll be back in one second. Infact i might call you to me..." I say before going into my inner world, leaving the bigs behind. I can see out that they are flying around searching for me, but of course they can't find me, both my mind and my physical body are in a completly different dimension now, i slowly start to bring the boy in, leaving most his bugs behind, but letting him keep a few with him to talk to. "Welcome. To my dimension. I still need a name for it..." I smile as i throw my arms out,

"The place we fight makes no difference. My bugs will still slowly suck you dry of your Chakra, making you to tired to move. Oh whats that? Have you just taken me to were you are hideing your scroll. Showing me really wasn't smart." He points towards the scroll i have floating in the middle of the white world. He sends some bugs out after it, i simply make them lose their sense of direction so they can't get to it.

"It will make no difference if you are in touching distance from our scroll, i can control everything in here so you will never get it. Also there is no way out of here enless i take you out myself. In here you can't use your bugs. Your Ninjutsus do not work. Genjutsu do not exist and i can make your taijutsu to weak to even squash a fly." I put no emotion into my voice, and shoot a ray of wind at him. cutting his right arm and chest. I'm impressed, he shows no sign of pain. i throw a needle at his leg, piercing just above the knee. "You know what ginger? I feel like this is unfair, I'll takeyou out and fight where you have your jutsu and bugs." I smile as i take us out. He collapses and I wait a moment before he is strong enough to stand by himself.

"You could have finished me in there. Or when i was unable to move after being taken out. Why not?"

"I'm not that cold hearted dear."

he throws numerous weapons, one cutting my left leg, whilst getting his bugs back under control and trying to attack me with them,

"I told you. I'm sorry but i am the only person your bugs won't work on. You can suck me dry of chakra but i will still be able to call forth the wind, to listen to your every thought, to hide in my innerworld." With that he stopped useing his bugs, realsing the uselessness of them. He shot some fire jutsu at me, nothing that high standard, he's a Aburame after all, they don't use jutsu much.

I end the battle shortly after, not causing him any major damage, but enough so that he is unable to move. I pick him up in my arms, take the scroll from his bag and head back to Danko and his comrades.

**Danko:**

Fuu has left with the ginger boy. Leaving me with two people to fight, I'd never let anyone know, but i am slighlty, a tiny, little, minescule, bit nervous. Taking on two opponants that i know nothing about. well except the small bit of information Fuu gave me. They girl is strong, with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, also she uses some slight Genjutsu, nothing to strong though. The boy, though not extremly strong, is a thinker. He uses his brain to find your weakness, then if he has a partner, tells them what to do, if not finds a way he can cause damage with his lack of strength. So i can't let the boy think somthing up. So i can't use all my abilities straight away, i have to keep him guesing. Leave him to many possiblities, then knock him out as soon as i can. Whilst dodging the girl. I, am mostly a Genjutsu user, however I prefer to fight with my lightnin techniques. So, i won't let them see my Genjutsu until later. Only using Taijutsu, and some Nin. I creat my chakra into a weapon, a skill i can use, but not very well. and throw it at the girl, i hit her arm, i had been aiming for her stomach but at least i hit. I follow up by throwing a giant shurikan, hideing anther in its shadow. As she dodges the first then is surprised by the second i throw five kunai at the boy, followed straight away by a further seven, i hit his leg and arm, also cut his chin. A small trickle of blood starts to excape each wound.

About ten minutes of this passes. I have managed to only get hit three times, two kunai and one punch. Fuu was right. The punch was enough to throw me to the ground, this girl is strong. I had also been caught in a genjutsu of hers, but it was so weak that i managed to excape straight away. I learnt that she was water style. Luckily we weren't in a water rich area, so the jutsus weren't nearlyas strong as they could have been.

The boy seems to be coming up with a rough plan, I have kicked and punched him, so he is in great pain, not helping him to concentrate.

Her water then comes rushing at me, follwed by another attack, the second his me, cutting my chest, causing blood to run down my top.

A further five minutes of this carry on. They seem to be getting better, the boy is starting to tell her what to do, and she is landing about half her attacks. This isn't good, i need to use my genjutsu soon i guess.

Just as i start to decide which genjutsu to use i hear footsteps approaching.

"Danko. We're done." I hear Fuu call. She places somthing on the ground before i hear her picking up somthing, Lilia at a guess. I slowly see the outside world to dissapear, and then i see that I'm inside fuus dimension, well i think i am. I have never actually seen it. But her son Dai told me about his time in here. I ignor Lilia slumped on the floor, still unconsious.

"Did youget the scroll?"

"What do you think?" She points towards two scrolls floating in the middle of the area. "We'll be at the tower in five. I'm leaving you in here so we can travel by wind." with that she leaves, leaving me to cheak over Lilia, making sure she wasn't hit in our fight. When i see she's fine i pull a bandage out of my bag, and wrap up the wound on my chest.


	28. Chapter 28 End of the second exam

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Second exam ends**

**Danko:**

What seems like no time at all passes before I see the sky again. I quite literally come out to see the sky strait away, i had failed to hold my self up and ended up lying on my back. Fuu takes my hand pulling me up, towering above me is a big green building. The place we had to get to.

"What do we do for the next four days then?" I push on the doors, we enter slowly

"I don't know. What ever there is to do here." She shrugs, we put both the scrolls in the gaps in the door, they unlock it and the three of us make our way through, Lilia is once again over Fuus shoulder. After placing Lilia down, gently this time, on a bed she sits by a shogi board in the middle of the room,

"Do you play?" She looked up at me,

"I know how to yeah. Do you? Never would have thought of you as the kind of person bothered to sit still for that long." I state as a reply, not as a question,

"Well I learnt from Shikie, spending time with him you kind of pick it up, its the only thing he does other than cloud gazing. Want a game?" She has already set up the pieces so i sit opposite and make the first move.

About ten minutes pass before she speaks again, and all she says are two little words, "I win." There's a smile lighting up her face,

I look at the board, sure enough she has, "How? We just started..." i let the sentence hang,

"I thought I told you, i learnt from watching Shikamaru, and he taught me a bit. He's the best shogi player there is. I learn from the best." She shrugs her shoulders.

We carry on playing games until late into the night, when Lilia wakes up, I'll let you know, i didn't win a single game.

"Argh, why does my head hurt?" Her high pitched squeaky voice complains,

"You charged at that girl and she knocked you out." Fuu states coldly.

"Aw what, i could so have taken her on. Hey where are we?"

"The tower." Fuus eyes don't move from the board,

"What tower? The one in the middle? How? We don't have both scrolls yet."

"Yes we do. Whilst you were knocked out we found a group with the peace scroll and headed here. Now me and Fuu are playing shogi and you are going back to bed to shut up."

"Aw Danko don't be so mean to me." She pouts wrapping her arms around my neck, great.

"I'm going to bed. Night Fuu." I mutter as I leave the room to find another bed.

as i leave i hear some of their conversation,

"What's wrong with him?" That's Lilia,

"He's just pissed off that he hasn't beaten me once at shogi. Want a game?"

I could so beat her, I'm just going nice gosh. Anyway she learnt from the ultimate shogi player.

**Lilia:**

"My Danko wouldn't loose to someone like you." I say smugly, looking her up and down. I don't have to act nice now Dankos not here.

"A) How is he your Danko? The boy hates you. B) You can play me if you like so i can prove he would lose to me. And C) What the hell do you mean by 'someone like me'?" her eyes narrow, but she can't do anything to me, its obvious she's weak and Gaara isn't here to stick up for her now.

"Your just jealous that no one could ever love you. I will play you, and i will beat you. Someone like you, you know, a stupid, weak, little bitch, that sort of thing right?" I bat my eyelashes whilst twiddling my hair. She has re-set the game board so i move my first piece. she doesn't say anything else to me, just stares at the board and makes her move.

Five minutes pass before she stands, "Well that was easy." She turns to leave,

"Where are you going. We aren't finished yet. Chickened out because you knew i was winning?" I call after he disappearing figure,

she raises a hand, "I'm going to the library if you need me. Look at the board." Like I'd need her for anything. I look down at the board, i feel my face drop in confusion, she's won, i don't know how. But she won the game, that stupid bitch beat me.

I can't think of anything to do, so even though i have been out of it for what must of been hours, i get back into bed to sleep.

The next evening the team from Kumogakure arrived, the lightning village, the ones Fuu helped out in the first exam. They said they had knocked out the other Sand team, they apologised but i still don't forgive them. The other two do however, don't they understand where their loyalties lie?

Fuu seems to get along with the boy she helped, they talked late into the night, before he went to bed. And Danko talked to the boy a bit, neither seemed that interested in the other though, they just talk to each other because its something to pass the time with. But the purple haired girl and me seem to have an understandment, we will not talk to each other, we are competing against each other, and we are not as stupid as our team mates to becoming pally.

So, truth be told, time is dragging on painfully slowly. Right now i am spending my second night lying awake in bed. Hopefully the other Suna group get through, i can talk to them.

**~Time skip to day four of second exam~**

Day four, one more team has joined us, the team from Konoha that we didn't fight. So that's it. The nine finalists are here. Kakashi cuts the exam short because we have all made it here. The exam has never been cut short before he said, but he said as we didn't have that many contestants this year, even for the first exam, it's understandable, usually they have more than three teams with the chance to pass through the second exam.

So the third exam is going to start tomorrow, since it is supposed to start on the day the second finishes, the thing with the third exam is Kakshi says its like the semi-finals, this year three people are going to be knocked out, leaving six in. These three will most likely not be from the same team. Because the final will take after, where there will be three fights, everyone will only fight once. The way they are going to knock out the three weakest is there will be two battles going on at one time, where the loser plays the loser from the other battle, until we are left with the three final losers. This is the first exam the Kages will be present at. if I was being honest, I'd have to say i'm a little worried, i haven't had a chance to fight anyone yet, so i don't no their strengths, and how i compare to them. In fact I've not yet seen a fight. I have faith that I'm strong, but i don't know how strong i am, or the other contestants are. But i know for a fact my Danko will definitely get through, Fuu properly won't. I've never seen her in a battle, and I don't know about any of her jutsus and skills, but she seems weak to me, she became a Gennin four weeks ago for crying out loud, she can't be chunin level yet.

We guess that Kankuro will be staying in the other apartment instead of our one on his own, so instead of going back to our one we head over to Gaaras. I go to knock but Fuu just pushes past me and walks into the Apartment,

The little boy comes running up when he sees us, throwing himself at Fuu, "MUMMY-FUU YOUR BACK! UNCLE-KANKURO, MATSURI! ITS MUMMY-FUU!"

"Daisuke, I told you she will be in the forest until tomorrow... Oh, what are you doing here?" Kankuro appears,

"Everyone finished early. Before you asked yes we're through. And i am tired, can i go to sleep?" I don't know why she asks Kankuro, why would she need permission?

Kankuro shakes his head, "Meeting. Wait about an hour alright?" OK. I'm confused,

"Danko, why does she need to wait to sleep? Why does she need permission?" I whisper in his ear,

"That's none of our business Lilia, stop being nosey. But i guess it has to do with the screaming fit i saw her have last time she went to bed..." His voice trails off. Now i think about it she didn't seem to sleep the whole of the last exam, why doesn't she sleep and whats this about screaming fits?

Matsuri then comes out to the hall and drags us into the sitting-room, bringing us some tea.

"Sorry Fuu... I'll send a message to hurry up alright?" She looks at the pale, white haired little girl to my right, getting a piece of paper and scribbling a not before sending it off on a messenger bird, what needs hurrying up? "How was the exam?" Matsuri sits,

"It was easy. The others were weaklings." I smile,

"And you would know how? As i remember you where unconscious the whole time." Fuu glares at me, "Piece of cake. Finished on the first day. She was the biggest set back ,we had to drag he along with us."

"Fuu... You didn't... did you?" Kankuro looks worried, she didn't what?

"OK, i did. But it was for the greater good."

"But she's a comrade..."

"No, shes an annoyance." OK, i am very confused what are they talking about, and why is Danko laughing along with Matsuri?

"Did Mummy-Fuu knock out the sand-blond girl? That wasn't very nice." Daisukes now frowning, the others laugh at him, some look a bit uncomfortable and are rubbing there heads. That bitch knocked me out, what the fuck?

"What the fuck Fuu! I'm your bloody comrade! Whether you like it or not we are on a team you can't just go and knock me out!"

She has covered Daisukes ears, "And you can't swear in front of my son. You are no comrade of mine, admit it, you'd prefer me gone. To have never been born, maybe even go as far as want me dead? Why would i call someone who hates me for goodness only knows why my comrade?"

"Fuu, calm down. And Lilia, if you are going to have to swear in front of my nephew then I'll send you back to our apartment."

I just huff in annoyance, he can't kick me out, he isn't staying here either.

About an hour later the door opens, Gaara walks in,

"I heard the exam finished early. also heard you made it one day, didn't quite beat the record we set though I'm afraid. Well done though." He laughed,

"Take me to bed please." Fuu pouts raising her arms up to him, he pulls her up,

"I thought that would be what Matsuris note was for."

"I'm sorry I'm tired, and you know they wouldn't let me go to bed yet." She does look exhausted actually, why the hell didn't she go to sleep the hole exam idiot, and why is Gaara taking her to bed? Is something actually happening? No but then why wouldn't Kankuro let her go to bed without him.

"I think i might go back to." I say, yawning to show i'm 'tired'. i want to see whats going on.

"No." Danko glares at me.

"But I'm tired."

"No. I wouldn't. In fact they won't let you." True enough both Matsuri and Kankuro have stood at my wanting to leave, properly to stop me going. Also Daisuke had gone and stood at the door. i look round in confusion.

"Here you can use my bed." Matsuri drags me to her room,

"Matsuri whats going on? Why couldn't Fuu go to bed earlier? And why is Gaara taking her? Why can't i go back?"

"It's a long story and doesn't concern you. if your tired go to bed here. You can go back once Fuu falls asleep, if she manages to." with that Matsuri leaves, then why does Danko know something? i just shrug it off and get into bed, i can't suddenly say I'm not tired can i? Maybe she just has insomnia, Gaara used to so maybe he can help her get to sleep because he knows about it? I'll just except that as it until i learn more.

**Danko:**

"that was close..." Their faces all drop,

"What do you know?" Kankuro is almost growling, he's glaring at me, and there's a threat in his voice,

"Nothing really. I just saw her crying and whispering about someones screams whilst punching Gaara-Sensei the other night. He screamed at me to go, so i guessed we weren't suppose to know about it. Then Lilia almost went to find out." i shrug, choosing my words as wisely as i can, hopefully they tell me more,

"Lets just say she has Insomnia. You don't need to know anymore. Forget about it, alright?" The threat hasn't yet left his voice.

We then sit in awkward silence for about two hours, before Kankuro goes and picks up Lilia and we make our way to our silent apartment.


	29. Chapter 29 PreFinals begin

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Pre-Finals.**

**Kankuro:**

I wake up, its the day of the pre-final exam. Where three people, not a team, are dropped. I make my way to the kitchen in need of a coffee. I can see a mess of red sitting on the stool at the counter.

"Hey lil' bro'" I yawn, he's sipping a glass of tea, he doesn't drink coffee, i think its stupid since he doesn't sleep a lot to not drink coffee but hey,

He grunts a reply.

"We got to be there by nine right?" I look up at the clock, its eight now. Should really go wake the others up, after my coffee.

One again Gaara just grunts.

"Whats the matter cat got your tongue?" I ask, jumping round to the other side of the counter, he turns his head but not before i see he has a massive red, swollen lip "Holy crap Gaara! What the hell happened there." I pull his face back round to get a better look,

he sighs in annoyance, "Its nothing. I'm guessing the screams where worse than usual because she was a lot, and i mean a lot, more violent."

"Never knew she was that strong..." I mutter to my self as i find some ice to put on his lip. "How are you going to face the Hokage like that? You know she'll laugh at you, and you can't tell her Fuu did it, she's already out to get the girl." He just stares at me like I'm an idiot, "I'll go wake the others." I make my way over to Fuus room, its the closest one.

"She's already awake." He states,

"How do you know?" I raise an eyebrow, doing my best Gaara stare, of course it doesn't work on its creature but still. He doesn't reply, i then notice he has one eye closed and his fingers pressed to it, "Gaara!" I gasp in mock disbelief, "I didn't know you had picked up on my pervyness! Spying on a girl while she gets ready, tut tut." I shake my head at him laughing, i walk off to here his muttered protests.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY WOMAN!" I scream banging on Lilias door, "RAISE AND SHINE EXAM DAY HAS ARRIVED!" i walk away from the annoyed grumbles, I go back into the room I'm sharing with Danko, my coffee in my hand, did i forget to mention that i made that? "Danko. Wake up. Danko. Um, Danko if i were you I'd get up, Lilias drooling on your chest." He sits bolt right up, i fall to the floor, spilling half my coffee, laughing. "We are leaving in thirty minutes." I call as i walk through the house to make myself another coffee. Fuu walked out of her room completely dressed, having grabbed a sand covered eyeball in her hand, "Aw shit." I heard Gaara mutter under his breath.

"GAARA YOU PERVERT! I WOULD EXPECT IT FROM KANKURO BUT NOT FROM YOU! Oh hey Kankuro, make me a coffee will you." Gaara just ignored her looking away, "Whats that on your face? Wow, i can punch hard. See I'd apologise but i think you spying makes up for me punching you, call it even?" She stuck out her hand and he shook it, she was dressed slightly differently today that she usually was, she was still wearing her white dress and shirt but underneath she had put a fish net vest and tights, along with elbow high fishnet, fingerless gloves. She also had once again pulled her hair back up into a bun, held up by fighting needles. Taking a close look over her i started to notice all the weapons she had hidden on her personal, she had a slight bulge on both her thighs, where if you looked really closely you could see the shapes of many kunia, she had more needles entwined in the fishnet material of her gloves, along with some sharp files. I also noticed when she sat down that she had the inside pocket of her shirt stuffed with Shurikan, she seemed prepared. I put the coffee in front of her.

Twenty minutes later and everyone was ready, so we headed out five minutes earlier than intended. The five of us, the three contesents, Gaara and myself, this pre-final match can only be watched by senseis and kages, arrived outside the building, the first examinies there, we were allowed straight in because Gaara refused to go in unless we came to, stuborn little boy.

"GAARA YOUR FACE!" The drunk, blond Hokage screamed as soon as we entered. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She was in fits of laughter,

"Nothing important enough to discuss right now." He replied coldly as he made his way up to the kages area.

"Why aren't we telling the Hokage i punched him?" Fuu whispered in my ear, Lilias face dropped in horror, obviously thinking it was disgusting that a genin had punched the Kazekage, Danko however seemed fine with it, he had seen her in her state before and seen her punching him,

"Because the Hokage doesn't like you as it is. She would prefer to think of you as a threat, and will take this as a reason to act." I reply in a hushed tone, she scowls and sticks her tongue out at the Hokage, who looks very confused.

"You can't let her get away with that Kankuro-Sensei, a genin can not punch the kazekage, no one can!" Lilia hissed in my ear,

"Stay out of it. You don't understand. Think of it as Fuu didn't mean to." Danko pulled her away.

"How do you know? Why am i the only one left out!" Shes grinding her teeth together,

"I'm not meant to. I saw it once that's all. Drop it."

We went up to the balcony, where Danko, Lilia and I stood leaning over the railing to get a better view of the fights that where going to take place, with Fuu slumped against the wall behind us.

Within ten minutes all the teams had arrived, along with all the Kages and the teams senseis. A brown haired man in a chunin vest stood in the middle of the stadium, a cut drawing a line over the bridge of his nose, "I'm Iruka, I'm going to be in charge of the final exam. However a newly made jounin made me agree to let him take over the pre-finals, he said he wanted to see the fights. But yeah, I'll go over the rules now because the knuckle-head wont remember. There will be a number of fights, the first fights looser will then battle the second fights looser, and the winner the winner, we will keep going until everyone has fought and there are a clear three weakest. I hope that made sense, if not just do as we say and you should pick it up as we go. You can give up, you will still have to fight your next battle if you just give up that fight, but we will also let you give up completely, instantly making you one of the three. When the jounin in charge says the match is over, you do not argue. I think that's about it..." The chunin, Iruka says, before being interrupted,

"IRUKA YOUR BORING THEM!" I hear Fuu laugh behind me muttering,

"Stupid loud whiskers." Great, have to go all this time with Narutos loud mouth.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be Hokage one day!..."

"NARUTO YOU DON"T KNOW THAT!" The pink haired Sakura screamed, punching his head,

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

"Lady Tsunade sent me to keep you in line."

"Argh, GRANNY I DON'T NEED A BABY SITTER! Anyway, I'm the jounin in charge of this pre-final exam. Names will appear on this screen of the fighters. LETS START THIS!" All his shouting rewards him with another punch from Sakura.

The first two names appear on the board, and their battle starts, it's the boy Fuu befriended against someone from Konoha, I won't talk you through all the battles, it'll take to long and just bore you. So we'll skip to Lilias battle, she was first in our team, she was fighting Frunko, from the team with the boy Haruki that Fuu helped.

As they start their fight i realise i don't know anything about Lilias fighting style, and i ask Danko but he doesn't know either, saying that Fuu just knocked her out when they got to fight.

Lilia darted up to the boy, throwing her first punch, it landed but not very hard, she jumped back and grabbed a kunai, throwing it at his leg, slicing his shin. The boy doesn't move. He just stands still. She keeps hitting him, with punches or weapons, he never moves, but never gets badly hurt. Her aim can't be that bad, and is she really that weak. She pulls back, a confused look on her face.

Fuu has appeared next to me, "He's got a Kekkei Genkai." She states Cooley,

"What one? What does it do?" I'm not sure how she knows but I'm interested.

"I don't know its name, but by the looks of it he can change the forces around him, making the drag against he arm stronger when she goes to punch so it slows down and has less effect. He uses it from his chest, if you look closely you can see a very slight glow there every time he uses it." I'm really confused about how she knows this, "I know because I'm inside his brain right now, actually I'm inside a number of peoples brains,to work out what they know and whats going on. Oh, including yours, that's how i knew what you where going to ask. Oh and Lilia hasn't noticed no, i would tell her telepathically but i think that would be unfair." She answers the other question on my mind,

"Now i see why Gaara doesn't like you in his brain." I mutter under my breath, she just smiles,

"He's only used his kekkei Genkai for defense so far, I'm pretty sure there's an offense bit, but he doesn't want people to know about it until the final, so he's just waring her out, and making her use most her weapons before he attacks."

Lilia throws another punch, jumping back just before it hits, she does this numerous times with kicks and punches, a small smile appears on her face, "It seems my attacks are slowing down when I get near you." Hm, maybe she's smarter than she seems, she did work it out after all. The boy just raises an eyebrow, not showing any emotion. "I didn't notice you make any hand signs. So this jutsu must have already been in work, or you made very fast hands signs that i failed to notice. So i just have to wait until it wears off. And you haven't attacked yet, so I'm guessing your waiting for me to tire and use my weapons." Well she half got it, he is waiting for her to tire, but its not a jutsu, its a Kekkei Genkai, meaning it properly won't wear off anytime soon. A minute passes before he decides he has to make a move now. He throws a Kunai at unbelievable speed, he must be using his forces to give it more thrust. It hits her hard in the stomach, as far as i can tell missing all vital organs. Good, he obviously doesn't want to kill her. Lilia gasped in pain, blood dripping from her mouth, he came and kicked her so hard she flew across the arena.

"Hey, Jounin guy. I would stop this soon if i were you, she has to fight again remember." The boy advised, he walked over to Lilia, helping her up, "Sorry." I saw him mouth.

"RIGHT FIGHT GOES TO FRUKON." Naruto screamed, Sakura then ran over to Lilia, healing her wounds quikly.

Now we'll skip on to Fuus and Dankos first fight. Yes, notice that there's not a plural there, that's right. They went up against each other.

**Danko:**

My name appears first, _Finally my turn! _I think, smiling, before horror takes over my face, _Shit, not her! I can't beat her!_I think, The person I'm up against is Fuu. You know, the one in my team, limitless powers to control wind, can torture you inside her where you can't do anything. Could properly kill someone in a second. I gulp, I hope she won't kill me. A bead of sweat appears on my forehead.

"Shit. I can't fight her. I cant fight you! I can't win this. I think I'll give up." I start to say to all my team,

"You're not giving up, don't look so frightened, i wouldn't hurt you." Her eyes look a little sad at the fact i seem scared, actually she's properly in my brain listening to my thoughts so knows I'm scared she'll kill me.

She grabs my arm and jumps down to the arena pulling me after her. I don't need to do this. She can win easily. _You are going to win this battle. Sorry that it's unfair but i want you to become a chunin more than i want me to. You want this, i am only here to keep Gaara happy, and so as he lets me travel some more. I'll go easy so you can win, then I'll win my next battle._

I don't think i like that plan, _No. That's not fair. No i don't want to win because you let me._

_Think of it as, I want to lose. Besides you don't get a choice._

"START! This is going to be so great! I get to see Fuu fight!" Naruto cheers from the background,

"Lets dance." Fuu laughs,

She starts talking to be telepathically again, instructing me on what to do so as no one notices that this isn't really a fight.


	30. Chapter 30 Faked Fight

**Chapter Thirty: Faked Fight.**

**Danko:**

I'm standing on the ground, in the center. People staring down at us. Waiting for us to start. My knees are shaking, I know i can't win this fight. But I know I'm going to. Can we make this believable? I doubt it. Maybe enough to fool those who don't know us. But Kankuro, Naruto and the Kazekage will know. Others will work it out when they see her next fight, compared to mine. The Kages will work it out after seeing our real strengths in our next battles. But what can they do? The other Gennin properly won't. Lilia might after seeing Fuus real powers later, but she'll still think I beat her fairly. I don't feel right, we shouldn't do this. But we're going to. We are going to risk it, we are going to fake it. Fake our fight, so we can both get to the final. The sun disappears behind a cloud, plunging the room into a dim greyness. Everyone is silent, expecting. There eyes are wide, waiting for the first move. I can't move my legs, besides I have to do as she says,

_Here I come, jump left half a metre in exactly five seconds._

I count, 5, 4, 3, 2, I see her grab a Kunai hidden under her skirt, 1, i jump, about half a metre like she said, they knife just missing my leg.

_I'll end up behind you, I'll throw a Kunai at your right shoulder, duck and through a shurikan at me, I'll let it slice me slightly. _she disapears, appearing in random places in the arena _I'm going to stop now. _I spin round and duck, the Kunai missing again, i throw one at her leg, and she says it hits, not deeply, but enough to draw red liquid from her skin.

_Now, Round anti-clockwise around me, stop south east from me if north is where i am facing, kick my legs from under me as hard as you can, I'll fall back slightly, catch my balance and punch you. Let this one hit._

I start running my circle, once round, twice round, three times, i stop and kick her legs as she said to. She stumbles then punches my face, i feel blood drip from my nose. I wipe it away as i jump back.

_Use a ninjutsu, don't use any Genjutsus until the actual final, you need to hide some of your powers. _

I do as I'm told, shooting a line of lightning at her, she dodges completely _and again, two, one after the other _I shoot the first, she dodges again, then shoot the second, hitting her leg, she falls to hr knee, _come punch me whilst I try to get up _I don't like that, I would prefer not to hit someone whilst they are on the ground, but i do as I'm told, just before she stands completely i punch her to the ground. This time she gets up faster. _I'm going to shoot some wind jutsus at you, try to dodge, but i will be trying to hit. _She shoots five consecutive gusts of wind at me, i dodge two and only get small cuts from the other three. She then makes a whirl of wind appear around me, weapons flying out of it. I manage to dodge most, but get a Kunai stuck in my shoulder. I pull it out wincing. _I'm going to charge at you, stop me by punching me hard in the stomach. _As soon as she is finished she is running towards me, knife in hand. As she said I punch her as hard as i can once she is close enough, causing her to cough up some blood. She licks the corner of her mouth, I glance up to the Kages, Gaara is frowning, _Shit, Fuu. Gaara knows._

_Of course he knows you idiot! He knows how strong i am, i trained with him. But it's fine he won't say anything. Remember this, I'm coming form the left, then right, then left again, aiming for your face then kicking you behind. After this you will properly end on the floor, if you do, i will pick you up and kick you in the stomach, i won't kick hard, but I'll make the wind carry you further than you should fly._

Left, right, left, front, behind, help up, kick. Left, right, left, front, behind, help up, kick. I chant, she appears by the left, hitting me moderatly hard, next is right, i block, but at the cause of hurting my arm, left i manage to dodge, but she then punches from infront. I almosy fall back, i feel her knee in me back, not very hard, but i am thrown about three metres, carried gently by her wind.

_Right now you have to finish this quickly, get up and shoot as much lightning as you can, run behind the lightning and punch me until i fall, when you will pick me up and kick me across, I will flinch on the floor and cough up blood, if you don't injure me enough to cough up blood I'll bite my tongue. Hopefully Naruto will end it there, thinking i can't move._

_Right. I got it._I reply, and oblidge to what she has said, I pull my self from te ground, just as naruto opens his mouth to call the end, i shoot seven lightning bolts at her,, that's as many as i can manage with out useing to much chakra, i then run about two inches behind them and punch will all my might. After about twenty seconds of punching she falls, i kick her two metres away. She grabs her sides, acting as if she is more hurt than she really is, i notcie her jaw close slightly, good i didn't hurt her enough to make her cough up blood. She then makes a coughing nose, spitting the blood from her tongue out. She doesn't get up for about ten seconds.

"The match goes to Danko." Naruto says, sounding slightly skeptical. Sakura runs over to Fuu, properly thinking she'll be the most hurt because she lost, of course neither of us are really hurt. I make my way over, acting as if I'm worried about my fallen comrade,

"GO DANKO! I knew my danko could do it!" Lilia screams, stupid girl. We're both on her team and she can't tell that it was faked.

Sakura is bending over Fuu, green chakra covering her hands, "Hm... You don't seem to badly hurt. And why is you tongue bitten and bleeding?" She raises an eyebrow, healing the minor wounds Fuu has, Kankuro comes down putting a arm around Fuu and taking her back up, whispering in my ear as he passes,

"Cheaters."

Sakura then checks over me, healing the few scratches i have got. I have a feeling I'm worsly beaten than Fuu. "I wonder why she went down so easily when she was barly hurt." Sakura raises her eyebrows as she walks off. I make my way up to the balcony. So i few people know? Alot don't. I hope we pulled it off.

I have another battle shortly after, not all the people who won their first fight get to have a second battle, but Naruto knew that Fuu was strong and seemed to notice somthing had happened. So i was made to fight again, i was against Haruki, Fuus newly made lightning friend. I felt bad, I had to win this to definatly be through to the finals.

He came to shake my hand, he only did it so he could say something to me, "She told you what to do like she did to me, am i right?" I gave a small laugh,

"Well, you can see how strong i am now and decide for yourself."

We stepped away, a few people had strange looks on thier faces, neither of us had shook hands with our last compoants and we had stayed shaking hands a little to long.

I wanted to use my Genjutsu to make this faster, but Fuu was right. I needed to keep something a secret, and i had already used my ninjutsu. I did feel guilty, this guy lost his first battle, so if he lost this he would be out. But if i lost it i could be out, even though i won once, Naruto is pretty much calling the shots, and he doesn't believe i beat Fuu fairly. So i guess i have to get the boy knocked out.

I rna about, throwing the odd punch, asessing his stregnth, he didn't seem very strong, also not much of a thinker, since Fuu had to do the first exam for him. He hadn't used Genjutsu in his first fight, and didn't seem the Genjutsu type. So he relied mostlyon Ninjutsu at a guess. Now i just have to remember what he had used before... Earth! Oh good, lightning is strong against that. I made some calculations and figured i could end this in ten minutes.

He started using his ninjutsu, what with mine being lightning i quikly over powered him there, so he moved on used some taijutsu, but i was stronger, so i stood back and pulled out some weapons, his aim was good, better than mine. So i got some nasty scratches, he soon relaised this was the only way he could beat me, so he started to rely mostly on his weapons, and sometimes kicking me or throwing some Ninjutsu my way. However as soon as i got in close range i kicked him to the floor and shot him with some lightning, knocking him out.

"Sorry." I whispered as naruto called that I had won my fight, shouting this time, because he believed I really had, unlike the first time.

I jumped back up to the balcony, "There we go. You're through now. Just as planned, shame Haruki will be out now though, he lost both his fights." Fuu has a sad look on her face,

"Sorry..." I start,

"No i told you we had to do it like that, you might not have gotten through otherwise." She interupted shaking her head. "Especially because so many people know." She smiled half-heartidly,

"Know what?" Lilia pouted, obviously not liking the fact we shared a secret.

"Baka," I mutter under my breath,

"The fact that your team, bent the rules, shall we say." Kankuro said, not looking impressed,

"Hey, Scar-face never said in the rules we couldn't fake a fight." Fuu shrugged,

"Bent the rules? Faked a fight? What are you on about?" Lilia was still pouting,

"Well, your team mates didn't really fight in the arena. I'm guessing they had a telepathical conversation so niether got very hurt, and to make sure Danko won."

"NO! My Danko won fair and square! Just because Fuus your favourite!" Lilia defended me, clingly onto my arm, "Right Danko," She looked up with her big brown eyes,

"No. Kankuros right. We made sure I won. We knew Fuu would beat her next oppant, and i might not, so we made sure I won my first fight." I shrug her off,

She knits her eyebrows together, pouting once again and goes and sits down against the wall, obviously not happy that she failed to notice.

"I'd be careful Danko. Gaara seems annoyed that Fuu was hurt for no reason." Kankuro smirked, i moved my eyes over to the Kages, sure enough he was scowling at me, _Shit, I'm so dead._

His face suddenly changed, and he gave a slight smirk. Very confused i looked round, Kankuro shrugged his shoulders to say he didn't know, then nodded his head is Fuus direction, who was also smiling.

"Oh, right. Don't worry Danko. He won't hurt you. I made hm swear." She said, leaning against the railing, her back to the arena, staring up at the glass roof.

"Thanks." I sighed in relief.


	31. Chapter 31 Finalists

**Chapter Thirty-One: Finalists.**

**Fuu:**

OK, as far as i have managed to work out, Danko is through, so he won't fight again, the kekkei Genkai boy Frukon is through and wont fight again, the Geni purple haired girl is through. Lilia is out, And Hakuri is out. So that means i will be fighting someone from hidden leaf. And two of them will be fighting each other. So most lily one of the hidden leaf will go out. Meaning there will be two from each of the remaining villages. Unless I loose this battle. The two boys from Konoha have just been called up, so i have to fight this girl in a minute.

I would talk you through the two boys fight, but to be honest it was d-u-l-l i had to struggle to keep my eyes open, and I've been trained to not have to sleep for a week straight!

I suddenly feel my self almost slipping off into a sleep, "Kan-ku-ro." I manage to get out as i feel my self slipping into my semi-conscious state, where the Chiyoko torture me with screams.

"SHIT! Lilia, run get some freezing cold water, fast. Danko, go tell Gaara we may have a bit of a situation on our hands here. Both of you we'll be standing outside, just in case. Shit please don't go to bed! Come on you have another fight coming up! Shit why are these Konoha boys so dull?" I hear Kankuro command as I'm picked up and rushed outside, he slaps my face, "WAKE UP NOW! DO NOT SLEEP!" He slaps me again, hard. He keeps shouting things and hitting me, its sort of working, I'm not falling any further into sleep, but I'm not becoming anymore awake either. "LILIA ABOUT TIME! GIVE ME THAT!" I hear him scream, then there's cold water on my face, shocking me slightly more awake, "Wake up wake up wake up. Oh shit. Oh shit . Oh shit. Please wake up."

Slowly i feel myself coming back to consiousness, "Ouch. My face." I mutter as i force myself to open my eyes.

"Sorry. I had to slap you or you would have fallen asleep." Kankuro apologizes as he drags me back indoors.

"Um, what just happened?" I hear Lilias annoyingly high pitched voice say in a smug tone,

"Nothing. Lilia, keep talking to her. Don't stop until this boring fight is over. Just make sure she doesn't sleep." Kankuro commands as he jumps up to the kages area, to bring back Danko and tell Gaara it's all good.

"I thought you had insomnia. Then why did you just fall asleep? And why did they keep you awake?" Lilia demands.

"Because I have a sort of insomnia i guess. When i start to go to sleep my body stays half-awake, putting me in a state where i am tortured. Look you won't understand. Let it drop."

"Who tortures you?" She persists

"Let it drop." I hiss. Glaring at her, my light grey eyes darkening.

"OK. Anyway, um... Look the others are back!" I can here the relief in her voice, seriously did kankuro think i could actually have a conversation with someone who hates me?

"I thought Gaara trained you not to sleep! What the hell happened?" Kankuro is obviously pissed off,

"Hey. It's been a tiring, boring, long day. And I just realised to late that i was slipping away! BLAME THOSE CRAPPY FIGHTERS!" I end almost shouting, pointing at the two boys, who are still fighting, though nothing has happened yet. This ends up with us getting numerous strange glances from everyone around us.

Once their fight finally ended it was my turn, and the konoha girl.

As soon as we stood in the arena she started to talk, "What happened there? You almost fell asleep at that make-up wearing guy almost died of fear."

"You want to know? Can you fight and listen at the same time?"

"Sure. I'm a woman, multi-tasking is second nature to us."

"Fine. Lets start this, I'll tell you everything as we go. Though if you don't know it might be because your Hokage doesn't want anyone knowing about me, she thinks I'm a bad guy. But who cares what she thinks? Shes to drunk to remember." I smile, as i throw a shurikan at the girl. Five minutes pass of us both just throwing some weapons and punches, finding out about the others strengths, I'm first to use Nin-jutsu, giving her the upper hand because she can work out if her jutsu is strong against mine or not. All the time I'm telling her my story,

"...So yeah, that's when i left Konoha and went to Suna. Gaining the villages trust by saving Temari, the kazekages sister, though she is still annoyed about it..." I throw a blast of wind at her, hiding shurikan and kunai and needles behind it. Hitting her in numerous places.

She finally uses her first Jutsu, Shes fire style, strong against me, oh joy. I shoot as much of my wind jutsu at her fire as possible, and back it up by comanding the wind to blow the fire, finally i get enough to blow it out. Having to lean on my knees to catch my breath for a second.

"Hm, well done, that took a lot of chakra at a guess though." She smiled, charging forwards at me, i stepped slightly to one side to avoid her kick, and slamming my elbow down into her side.

"It wasn't all jutsu." I whisper in her ear, "I'm just about to tell you that bit. So i travelled out in the desert in the wind, you see i control wind..." And i carried on telling her my story.

She made a few shadow clones to come and attack me, I just spun really fast making wind form a protective barrier around me, cutting them up as they came close to me. "...That's when I met Daisuke, my baby boy, he's in the apartment right now..." I carry on.

Unfortunately i finish the fight off before my story ends, so I follow her up to where her team is, still talking.

"...So i left Daisuke with Gaara and went out to the land of tea..."

I'm rudely interrupted though by one of the two boring boys, "What are you doing here? Go back to your own team." He was looking down on me, both literally, I only came up to his shoulders, and metaphorically, he was treating me like i was lessthan him. I looked straight up into his big, white, pupil-less eyes,

"I'm telling her my story. She asked to hear it."

"Is that true?" He asked the girl.

"Yes. Now shh. If you want her gone shut up so she can finish quicker." She rolled her eyes, "Carry on."

"after visiting the land of tea and the land of rice patties i decided to go back to the village hidden in the rain. Not very clever. It was fine for like two days, but then they noticed i was the one who took Dai away..." I continue, sitting against the wall to make myself more comfortable.

There are a few more battles, to make sure that the did kick the three weakest out of the exam. Just before the last fight finished I had basically finished my story, so i stood up to walk away, "That's about it. Trained. Went through exams. Now I'm here. So yeah, that's the main story line of my life. Course i missed some smaller things out but you know. So yeah, be careful of the disaster, and please try find the Eri. And so on and so fourth. Gosh, I'm getting tired of always saying that." I mutter as i raise my hand and walk back to my team.

"What was all that about?" Danko asked, not even looking up as walked up to them.

"Life story. Had to warn her about what the chiyoko said. That's why I'm here after all."

"I thought you were here to become a chunin, so as the kazekage would let you travel some more?" Lilia asked, stupid girl

"Yes that's why i am right here. But by here i meant on this planet. I meant that is why i am alive, and breath the same air you do."

"So, like you decided it was your purpose?" She tilts her head.

"Oh my goodness. No. I was made so as i could find Eri. The protector, and save your world from disaster. Or at least try." She still looked dumb-found. "Argh, i just went through all this, hey Kanky... Could you explain please, pretty please." I bat my lashes,

"I don't know that much though..."

"It doesn't matter. You know the main bit. Just repeat what i said at the party when i first arrived." I sit back and start to day-dream as i let Kanky explain to my team all about chiyoko and that. Truth be told, it had sort of slipped my mind in the process of this exam and training.

Whiskers suddenly jumped into the middle of the arena, after having talked with the kages and iruka. "RIGHT WE HAVE THE THREE WHO ARE LEAVING!" He screamed. "Right. Sorry, maybe next time, this jsut wasn't your year and all that reasuring crap. The three who won't go to the finals are, Hakuri, Lilia and Josein, Josein is the girl from Konoha. The rest of you go home and rest, you have a big day tomorrow." He then turned and left.

"Aw what? I didn't do that bad did i? Well i guess i lost all my fights... Oh well, next time i will definitely get to the finals." Lilia started to talk to herself. No one said anything.

"I'm tired. Will Gaara have to have another meeting today?" I look up at Kankuro,

"Sorry. It shouldn't take to long though. The long one will be tomorrow."

"Hey. I have a question." Surprisingly it was Danko not Lilia, "By any chance does this whole chiyoko, eri, disaster thing have anything to do with why you can't sleep?"

"Yep. Pretty much the reason i can't sleep." I nod,

"So why do you need Gaara to go to sleep?"

"Well. They decided they don't trust me like that. And I'll most likely throw a screaming fit if its really bad. And these guys are to chicken to deal with me because i punch hard. So Gaara has to be there. Well he doesn't have to be. I've told him to stop, but he says he wants to be there, and has comanded everyone not to let me sleep until he's there. He worries way to much..." I trail off, realizing I'm rambling on.

We arrived back, going to the other apartment to see Daisuke and Matsuri, as soon as i walked through the door i was knocked to the ground as a brown bundle came flying throw the air into my stomach, squeezing me tightly,

"Ah...Dai...Need...Oxygen!" He loosened his grip, looking up at my face,

"Did you do it?" He is grinning wildly,

"Of course i did. Would you expect any less from your amazing mummy?" I joke, ruffling up his hair, i stand pulling him up into my arms and go sit on the sofa, "So, how are you finding Konoha? Where do you like more? Here or back home in Suna?"

"Um... Here isn't as hot! I mean i lived in the country that rains non stop for like..." He counts his fingers, "Three years. So I'm not very good with the heat. But Suna is home, and everyone is there, all my friends and all you, my family. And they don't have puppet-masters here!" His jaw dropped, obviously appalled at the fact that puppetry isn't practiced here,

"No puppetry is special so Suna." Kankuro laughed, very happy that Daisuke liked puppets so much.


	32. Chapter 32 Byakugan V Genjutsu

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Genjutsu V Byakugan**

**Fuu:**

The cool early morning wind caresses our skin, the sun making patterns dance across the floor as it rises, the last stars light dying out. I suck in a short breath, readying my self,

"Nervous?" I turn to the dark boy next me, he looks at me, excitement and fear sparkling in his dark eyes. He swallows and nods. The others have left to go to the seating area. Leaving the two of us staring at the little red gate, that opens up to the ground where people may loose their lives. Were dreams can be made and just as easily crushed. I grab the boys wrist, pulling him through the small gate after me. Flood lights illuminate the rough terrain, four shadows are gathered in the center of the arena. We walk forward to join them. Looking up all you can see are eyes. Hundreds, thousands of eyes. All staring back down at you. Innocent eyes, and wisdom filled eyes, colours varying to much to even imagine. The one thing that links them all, is they all are set on you. Waiting to see you.

A man whos face was cut in hlaf by a harsh red scare stood before the six of us. Just looking at us. Not yet ready to say a thing.

The time passes slowly, every ones throats to dry to even try and speak. Everyone is curious, curious to who will be fighting against who. Curious to see the abilities of these six, fragile genin. Curious as to what will happen. Excitement fills the air, anticipation, no one utters a word, waiting patiently.

The scared man opens his mouth, no noise escaping for a moment, "These are the fights." pointing up to a big screen, that displays the fights and their order. Leaving a gap to write in who wins, and who looses. The first fight is Frukon, Kekkei Genkai boy, verses Kane, The boy who doesn't have white eyes from Konoha.

The both step forward, as we step back. The events have finally began.

**Gaara:**

I am located at the top of the arena, all five Kages sit in a booth. Looking down I see two people step forward, two boys. One is wearing a grey shirt that has the two top buttons loose, and baggy deep, deep grey trousers. Instead of taking up a fighting stance he stands perfectly still and tall. He's the boy we saw fight before, who possessed some kind of Kekkei Genkai that aloud him to manipulate the forces, gravity, air resistance etc. The other was a boy from konoha, he wore a simple black T-shirt and black knee length shorts. He hadn't didn't posses any kekkei genkai, and hadn't seemed extremely strong or skillful in Nin-jutsu and Tai-Jutsu. Also he had been unable to use Gen-Jutsu. He had a plane face, much like the rest of him. He was simple. Normal, nothing he has gotten here with ease. Was he a thinker? No, he didn't seem to have the brains for it. His only weapon was a spear, he had no other ninja tools on his person. He hadn;t even really used his spear in the last fights. So how did he win so easily before? I guess I'll find out now.

I released my third eye, settling it as close as i could get so as not to miss anything.

I read their lips as they started to talk saying something along the lines of:

Kane (Konoha boy) - "If i remember correctly you used some jutsu/kekkei genkai that made that girls punches slow down, I had never heard of a jutsu like that, so i looked up kekkei genkais of the lightning village. After a few hours searching i came across a clan, they had the power to manipulate the forces. So now i need to find a way to beat you that isn't limited by forces. Am i right?"

Frukon - "How will you do that?" - the boy raised an eyebrow

Kane - "Genjutsu. That's the answer. Thing is i don't use genjutsu, so you where the one person i really didn't want to fight. Because i have no way i can think of to beat you."

Frukon - "So what are you going to do?"

Kane - "Wing it." - the boy shrugged as if it were no big deal. - "For a while. But we get two fights. So if i can't find a way within... ten minutes? Give up."

and that was the end of their conversation.

"Damn it. Why aren't we closer so we cna hear their conversations?" The Hokage Hiccuped, she had a half empty bottle of sake in her hand.

I sighed, and repeated what they had said to the other kages.

"Well he seems smart doesn't he? He worked out Frukons weakness, and he knows his best bet will probably be to give up, but he's going to try find a way." A the raikage stated.

"He's sharp. Like a spear." The hokage fell off her chair laughing, i took the sake bottle from her, "Get it? I made a joke. Because his name means spear. Aw i am funny." She wipes a tear away from the corner of her eye, "Hey, wheres my sake gone?"

"You drank it." I state coldly.

So far in the fight the boy, Kane, had just been throwing weapons to watch as they slowed.

He started to talk again "I can see there is no time gap. That makes this a little harder." I say the words i see his mouth form.

Fifteen minutes pass, and as the boy said he would, he raises his hand. the stadium falls silent, allowing us to be able to hear,

"Um, Yes?" Iruka asks the boy.

"I want to give up. I don't use any Genjutsu, and that's all that i can see that will work against this boys Kekkei Genkai." with that he turned to walk to the others,

"Um. OK. Match goes to Frukon of the village hidden in the clouds." The spectators didn't seem very happy. They had wanted to see a fight, not some boy test a few things then give up.

Next up is Danko and Yuu Hyuga, probably Konohas strongest clan, however the boy seemed to be from the branch family, not the head family.

Yuu took up the usual Hyuga fighting pose, activating his Byakugan as he does so. Danko, being mostly a genjutsu user, doesn't have a fighting pose, so i just crosses his arms and waits for Yuu to make the first move. The white eyed boy charges forward, attempting to hit, but missing by about half a meter. Danko didn't dodge, so he must have put his Genjutsu into action already.

Yuu gets ready for his eight trigrams sixty-four palms, but each one fails to hit. Suddenly Danko makes a move. Hitting the Hyuga in the back with a kunai.

The stadium is quiet, the konoha residents failing to understand how someone got past Byakugan.

"What the?" Yuu asks, talking to no one in particular. Suddenly he is kicked in the stomach and sent flying about three feet. A moment later and the Hyugas eyes have clouded over, which is hard to notice when someone has white eyes and no pupils. A minute later of him not moving he lets out a blood curdling scream, coughing up a thick red liquid as he does so, blood.

"What the?" He repeats.

"Genjutsu brainiak." Danko snickers, obviously having released his genjutsu.

The hyuga growls, and re-enables his Byakugan, which as deactivated due to the genjutsu. But Yuu is now to slow to get any hits.

Ten more minutes pass of nothing happening except Danko giving the odd punch, so Iruka calls the match in Dankos favour, being that he is unharmed.

"He beat the byakugan? He's good. He also managed to beat your Fuu didn't he?" The Hokage sounds impressed,

"Yes... He beat Fuu..." I say as unconvinsingly as possible. She doesn't notice.

**Danko:**

The Hyuga gets into his fighting pose, turning on his Byakugan in the process. At the same time I use my Genjutsu. The boy is oblivious that I am already in control of what he sees. This is my second strongest Genjutsu, it can twist what someone is seeing in reality. Its more of a defence than offence Jutsu. My strongest is when i create another world around them where they are hurt from inside that realm. Something i plan on using a little later in the match.

The boy comes launching towards me, palms at the ready to hit and disturb my Chakra, with out even moving a millimetre, he hits two feet to the left of me. Before straightening up, looking confused at how he missed. Little does he know that he didn't miss what he was seeing. Just he wasn't seeing the correct thing. He bends back down,

"Eight trigrams, Sixty-Four palms." He cries, lurching towards me once again. Everyone fails to hit the target. Now looking ver annoyed he steps back, unfortunately he steps closer to the real me, i slam my fist down onto his back, a sharp gasp escaping his mouth before he speaks,

"What the?" He isn't asking anyone in particular.

I quickly kick him in the stomach using this opening to take my chance, disabling my current Genjutsu and straight away activating my most powerful one.

Next thing he is hanging by his feet, swinging slowly from a vine, plants start to dive towards him, cutting him and hitting him. His pale white eyes widen in shock, he goes to release the Genjutsu but is punched by rock as he tried. He gasps in pain, i quickly release the Genjutsu, just as a blood curdling scream escapes his thin lips, blood coming up from the pit of his stomach at the same time.

"What the?" He says for the second time,

"Genjutsu Brainiak." I snicker.

The boy opposite me growls, once again putting on his Byakugan, it had been shut off from the pain of the genjutsu. He tried to hit me some more, but this time i didn't need my genjutsu to stop myself from getting hit, his movements were slow and sloppy. I threw i punch at his arm, and kicked his leg. I Punched his cheek, finally after a little while the chunnin in charge calls the match to a close. Declaring that I won.

I make my way back to Fuu. Her fight is coming up, and i want to wish her luck before she goes up. Theres one fight before hers, but i know she'll talk for ages about my one, so i rush over.

"Oh my goodness. Amazing. You where amazing! You put those Genjutsus on so quickly! It was unbelievable! I wouldn't believe it if i hadn't jsut seen it! Oh my goodness i don't believe it anyway!" She gushes, pulling me into a hug,

"How do you know i put the genjutsus on fast...?" I raise an eyebrow,

"Well... OK so maybe i was inside your head. But i wanted to know what you were doing! As i said it was so great!" She pulls me back into another hug,

"Fine, I'll let it slip. You should watch this match, you have to fight the girl later on." I advise, nodding my head towards to two people who are about to start.


	33. Chapter 33 Sit doggie, sit

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Sit doggy, sit.**

**Tsunade (Hokage):**

Hm, strange. A normal boy beating a member of probably our strongest clan, granted, the boy was from the branch family, so could not ever master the Byakugan fully. Still, i suppose he just isn't as talented as Neji, Hinata or Hanabi. The match starting now is between two shinobi from the village hidden in the clouds, the In the land of lightning. The boy had a impresses Kekkei Genkai, which his first component hadn't been able to find away around. Well they said that Genjutsu would probably work, but they didn't use it. And the girls next match will be against the little wind mistress that Gaara has taken under his wing, so i do want to know what her strength is like. Yet, at the same time, I can't wait for this fight to end. After is Gaaras 'Fuus', as she is going by, first fight, which would be against the Hyuga, whom i had told me to report back everything he worked out about her. I am still refusing to trust the mysterious girl.

The girl and boy, Geni and Frukon, are walking up to each other. She pulls him into a quick, friendly hug, or so it seemed. Until he fell forwards slightly, spiting up blood. The girl back away, her fist still in his punch,

she starts to talk, but since we can't hear Gaara reads her lips through his third eye for us, "Sorry. It was a cheap shot, I know, I know. But you know I don't care about playing fair, just get the job done. Besides, I know your Kekkei Genkai slows the more pain you are in. So, given the fact I know your fighting as well as I know my own, I believe I just gained a one second interval between each of your jutsus."

The boy replies, Gaara speaking to us on his behalf, "Bitch. Should have known not to trust someone like you. You never were one for pride."

Frukon straightens up, crossing his arms waiting for the girl to make her first move.

"Wheres her pride?" I roll my eyes, trying to hide the slur in my voice, shouldn't let the other kages know how drunk I am...

"Pride. Why would she need pride? She's going to be an assassin. In fact she is one as it is. Her family are all about pride, but she, she's going to be out best assassin in no time." The Raikage, A, says, sounding proud. Asshole.

"But shes so young! How can you make someone so young an assasin?" Gaara growls,

"It was her choice. Shes perfect, doesn't care what people think. Doesn't react to her enemies fear or sadness. And most of all, she doesn't bother with such trivial things such as pride and honour. The perfect assassin, and because it was her choice, she is pleased and feels no guilt. Amazing. She did cause a problem of who to put her with in a team though, but i chose the best people for it. The Frukon boy, because he is her opposite, his pride is everything to him, whereas hers means nothing. And of course Haruki, I knew she'd get attached to him, he is like her little borther, she will do anything for him. His word is stronger to her than mine, he is the one thing she cares about." The Raikage is still grinning, Gaara moves to hit the man, but Mei Terumi, then Mizukage (Water kage) grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.

Our attention turns back to the fight ahead of us. The purple haired girl has just been throwing Kunai consecutively, I suppose it is so she can figure out how she will get two within a second of each other. The girl jumps forwards until she is just a meter from her supposed comrade, throwing ten Kunai at him, he deflects then with his forces. But she pounces on him, stabbing a Kunai deep into his shoulder. There's a smile on her face, an evil glint in her lilac eyes.

Instead of a gasp of pain, a sigh seeps from his tight mouth, "Do I really have to use that?" Gaara tells us he is saying, "Even you haven't seen this, you know. No one had. I was planning on not letting anyone, well at least not anyone that will live to tell the tale."

He turns his fingers to press between his ribs, knuckles touching, his fingers pressed together all the way to the point, turning his hands at right angles from his knuckles, and pushing his thumbs to touch his fingers. He closes his eyes, holding the position. The girl suddenly falls to her knees,

"What..." Gaara says, whispering just as the girl is,

"I'm crushing you under immense pressure. Don't worry, I'll stop once you fall unconscious, so hopefully you won't even break a single bone. Can't believe i used this, and on someone from my team and all. Sorry Geni, but i am not going to loose to you. Unlike you, I cherish my pride and will do almost anything to protect it, I can't loose here."

The girls eyes flutter closed, great, i didn't even get to see how she fights! Well except that shes stingy in fighting. These matches have all been pretty dull, nothing really happening and ending quickly. The other people watching seem as bored as I am.

"Match to Frukon." Iruka calls, officially ended the battle.

Bellow us the Senseis are sitting, I notice one wearing make-up, Gaaras elder brother, is laughing, Gaara leans over to talk to him, "Kankuro. Whats so funny?" He has a cold voice, but it doesn't faze Kankuro, he must be used to it.

"Oh, Fuus just chanting that she told me so. You see she told me he had a offensive side to his Kekkei Genkai that he wouldn't show until his last battle. Oh, she says to say hi." The cat-suit man says, smirking and raising his eyebrows at Gaara,

"Tell her good luck." Gaara leans back up, sitting straight in his chair,

"Um, Kazekage, how are they talking when they are so far apart?" The mizukage asks,

"It's one of her freak-show abilities." I spit,

Gaara stares at me with a look I'm sure is actually capable of killing, "Shes... Different. Not a freak. She can listen to peoples thoughts, and project her voice into their heads... Its hard to explain until you have experienced it." He never moves his gaze from mine,

"And you have expirenced this? I'm not sure you should allow a Gennin you barely know to go round reading you mind..." She raises an eyebrow at Gaara, saying it in a wise, knowing tone, even though she has been a kage for around the same amount of time as he has, and she isn't all that much older.

"Not you as well." He grumbles, "Watch the match."

**Neji Hyuga (He's watching the matches.):**

The fourth match is about to begin. It is between that little boy, who has shamed the Hyuga name, and the girl I met at Narutos party. The one the Hokage doesn't trust, the one all my friends do. I have heard she has strange powers, I have never really talked to her, so never asked her what they are. You see, I've been busy monitoring her, observing. The Hokage didn't ask me to, I have been doing so for my own interests. However the Hokage did manage to pick up on the fact I had been around her a number of times and guessed I had collected information on her, of course i gave it to the Hokage, A) The Hokages orders and final, And B) I hadn't found out anything bad, or anything the Hokage could use against the girl.

I lean forwards in my chair, I want to watch the boy closely, see if he even has any potential at all. From his last fight I'd say he's weaker than Hinata was in our first Chunnin exam, yet she had potential, in fact she was stronger than I had thought. So now, I will not be wrong again, I will see in this fight if the boy has any potential at all, and if he does, maybe I'll even train him myself.

A stupid loud-mouthed orange wearing knuckle-head blond ninja jumps down to the seat to my left, "She is so going to whoop his ass!" He screams in my ear, great, Naruto has decided to make an appearance, "No offense to your clan member or anything. And I know I shouldn't bet against my own village... But I knew she'd win and I'm short on cash at the moment."

"Didn't just a normal boy beat her? Thats what i heard. If i normal boy can beat her then for someone with Byakugan it will be a walk in the park." Idon't even bother looking at the boy, until he starts laughing, then i glance quickly over before moving my eyes back to the arena where the fight is about to start.

"He didn't beat her!" I raise an eyebrow, "Well OK, technically she lost the fight, but it was so obviously faked! She wasn't even hurt at the end. They just wanted to make sure the boy got through." hm, then Yuu will definitely have trouble, if she can pull off a fake fight then she is probably strong...

"N-n-naruto? C-an I sit h-here?" Great, now my stuttering cousin has arrived, naruto smiles up at her, pulling her down onto his lap, his arms aroudn her.

I let out a short growl, "Touch my cousin feel my fist." I threaten, Hinata pouts, before planting a kiss on the boys lips. "Hinata..."

"Neji..." She mimickes me, "I can take care of myself. Besides, why can't my boyfriend touch me?" She gives a slight giggle, I will not except him as her boyfriend, however I won't tell her this. "Oh! It's Yuu!" She exclaims, pointing at the boy who is now getting into his fighting pose,

"You know him?" I glance over with one eye, the other still on the fight, which is taking awfully long to start,

"Of course! You should to! After all he is your third cousin twice removed on your mothers side! No idea what that makes him to me. Aw, what a shame he's against Fuu. Now i don't know who to root for."

"FUU! I'M ROOTING FOR FUU! I have two hundred quid on her, she better win!" Naruto pulls his goofy grin,

"She probably will..." Hinata starts, fiddling with her fingers,

"We'll see won't we. Now shut up and watch." I put my foot down, metaphorically of course.

I turn on my Byakugan to get a better look, reading their lips I make out a conversation that they have just started,

Yuu- 'Come on, make your move.'

Fuu- 'Oh, you want me to go first? Fine. I won't do anything to big, the people seem to be getting bored, so I'll make this fight last a little longer than necessary.' She purses her lips into a small 'O' shape, blowing, a massive gust of wind comes knocking the boy over in surprise. 'Your turn.' She's smiling now.

Yuu- 'I just wasn't ready!' well he doesn't seem calm and collected like most Hyugas... 'Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms!'

The white-eyed boy charges towards the grey-eyed girl, hitting sixty-four times, yet nothing happens. did he do it wrong? I can still see her Chakra flow, but somethings wrong with it. It's not normal, it seems more... free than the chakra circulatory system. Did he disturb it? The chakra starts to collect in her hands, she throws a punch at him, made even stronger because of the chakra in her fists. How can she still use chakra when he hit all of her chakra points? Yuu is sent back two feet, but managed to stay on his feet, she then shoots a slice of wind at him, cutting his legs and arms.

Yuu- 'What? I hit you! Did i do it wrong?'

Fuu- 'I put a layer of wind around my body, lessening the effect of your gentle-fist, if it makes you feel any better, controlling my chakra is harder now. However i don't relay on my Chakra like most Shinobi do.' She makes the wind hit him from the back, but without using any chakra or doing any hand signs, how is that possible.

"Hinata, are you seeing what I'm seeing." My cousin nods,

"She said she controls the wind or something. Naruto knows more than I do ask him." She is creasing her eyebrows, concentrating hard on the match, with out taking my eyes off the battle I start talking to Naruto,

"How does she do that? She didn't use Chakra, or do hand signs. How did the wind hit him like that?"

"She controls wind. Not a jutsu. Like a power, for her the wind is like the nine-tails is to me. It is just there for her to use, but of course it isn't a psychotic daemon killer like the nine-tails. But you know what I mean."

"So... She could be a Jinchuriki? But I thought the Akatsuki had killed them all, with the exception of Gaara who was resurrected, and you, who they failed to catch? But we think they hadn't extracted the eight-tails yet don't we? Could she be the eight-tails?"

"No. She's not a Jinchuriki."

"But they could have done something to her so she didn't remember, so she could be and not know it."

"NO. She isn't. Not everyone different has to be someone like me. She just was created by the forever children. Who are good. She is not a daemon like I am! If anything she has the spirit of angels in her, not evil killer monsters!" Naruto seems angry now, damn it now I will have to deal with Hinata complaining about me upsetting him later.

The fight is still going on, Yuu has just kicked her in the legs, she then jumped up into the air, staying there, standing above him head. She falls down behind him, kicking back as she does so, he ends up flat on his face, the thing he had been trying to do to her. Oh the irony.

The battle continued for about fifteen minutes of Fuu just toying with the boy, he had manged to get a few decent kicks in and punch her pretty hard numerous times, but it was hard to see the marks on her already bruised and cut skin. Why is she so beaten up? I heard she didn't get hurt in any of the exams, well not badly at least. So is this pre-exam injuries? They must have been bad to still be so prominent, she still had signs of a black eye, and her skin still has completely unhealed scratches all over it. Not to mention the pale girl is now a mix of white, black, blue and purple. I must ask what happened if i get a chance to talk to any of her Suna friends.

Yuu suddenly kicks her so hard she is sent flying four metres, and blood trickles from the left corner of her red lips. Out of the corner of my eye I see the kazekage stand, the mizukage trying to grab his arm. Next thing he's laughing and saying something i can't make out from this distance. Another five seconds passes and he says something again, sitting. I look over to the arena once again, to notice that Fuu has fallen to her ass laughing. What just happened?

**Gaara:**

Fuu is just messing with the boy, trying to elongate this battle and not make it as dull as the others have been. She is suddenly kicked so hard in the stomach that she is sent flying four meters and lands on a heap on the floor. I stand, feeling the Mizukage trying to pull me back down saying my name, I tug my arm viciously away, just then i hear a females voice in my head,

_Sit boy!_ It demands,

I give a slight smirk, "I'm not a dog you know." I say outloud, I still find it wierd talking in my head,

"I n-never said you w-where." The mizukage stutters confused,

_You know you are my obideint little puppy. Now do as i say. Sit._

I give a small laugh as i sit down,

_Good boy. Now bark._

"What?"

_Bark, like a proper dog. BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! P-please._

"Fine." I roll my eyes, "Woof woof. Happy?"

She falls over again, laughing.

"Um... Kazekage... Are you all right?" The kages are looking at me like i'm crazy, well i did just have a conversation with myself then bark.

"I'm fine." I state, laughing slighlt. The Hyuga dives for her, attmepting another hit,

She rolls out the way, "CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING! SHEESH!" Fuu screams, her hands on her hips and shaking her head, making the arena fall silent. "I'm done now, now you can attack. Wheres your honour man?" She stands, the arena is so quite we cna here it even though its said in a pretty quite voice.

Insted of talking the Byakugan user tries another attack, she spins out the way and hits the back off his neck, making him fall unconsious. "I can't stand people who do the unhonourable thing." She tuts, the arena still silent so i can still hear her. I smirk to myself.

"Match goes to Fuu of the sand." Iruka says, not needing to raise his voice.

From the other end of the arena i hear a loud sertain orange ninja scream "YES! WHERES MY MONEY! I PUT TWO HUNDRED ON HER GIVE ME MY MONEY! GO FUU! WOOOHOOO! WE ARE HAVING RAMEN TONGIHT HINATA, MY TREAT!" His pink-haired kunoichi sister-like friend punches him screaming at him that he's to loud and should shut the fuck up, ironic that she shouts it louder than he was shouting before.

"Shes dangerous. She wins to easily. Gaara, rethink my offer, you could learn more about her to." The Hokage states, staring at me.

"As I told you. She is my comrade, she is my friend, she has joined our family, and I will not sell her out to you. Besides, your village Shinobi seem to have taken a liking to her, one even betting money on her over someone from his own village. I'm sure they'd hate it if they knew you were cotemplating sending an assasin after her. Oh! What i great idea I had! You could send this assholes future best assasin, the little purple haired girl!" I snap, loosing my cool. Onoki, the Tsuchikage, earth kage, laughs at this, "Shut it pig-face!" I send a threatning look at him, making him shut up.

The mizukage pulls me down gently, "Tsuande, I have to say I'm on Gaaras side. If I where in his position I would never team up with you, I would be careful or you could break your peace with Sunagakure. And if you take arms against the girl, the water village will help Gaara protect her. She may be different, but that is no reason to think of her as a threat." She smiles sweetly at the Hokage, being a bitch but in such an innocent way the hokage can't be mad at her.

"Thankyou Mei Terumi. I'm afriad Fuu was listening and now is forcing me to let her meet you. Would you like to come round for dinner tonight, bare in mind if you say no Fuu will just come to you."

"Sure, I'm curious about her and would like to talk to her." The mizukage nods her head,

"Then it's settled, Fuu says thankyou and see you later. Oh she also says she can't wait for you to meet our son either, i quote, 'Oh my goodness! Tell her that she has to meet Daisuke! He is just so cute and will want to meet our new comrade. Yes she has to meet Dai. So Gaara even if you oppose, Daisuke is staying up late tonight! Ah, i am so excited.' End quote." I put on my best Fuu voice, it's pretty good if i do say so myself.

The mizukage laughs, "Wait... Gaara since when did you have a kid?" confusion is in her eyes,

"Long story. Fuu will insist on telling you later anyway." I smile back, leaning back into my chair. Just two more fights to go.


	34. Chapter 34 Endurence, hope

**Chapter Thirty-four: Endurance, hope.**

**Lilia (She's watching the battles):**

Fuu has just won her first match, beating a member of the Hyuga clan, who possess the Kekkei Genkai Byakugan, of the hidden leaf village, next up is Dankos second, and last, fight. He is going up against the boy who was in the first fight, and forfeited before even making a move. The boy, Kane, had claimed it was because he had worked out that he had no way to beat the force-manipulator from the village hidden in the clouds, I, on the other hand, think it was just because he was to chicken to try, nothing like my brave, strong, handsome Danko.

The green-haired leaf ninja stepped forwards closing the distance between himself and Danko slowly, whilst Danko just stands his ground, unmoving.

I lean closer to make out the words the green-haired boy is saying, "Aren't you supposedto dodge your enemy? Not wait for them to idly make there way over to you and cause you harm?" straight as he finishes he grabbed Dankos arm, twisting it behind his back, kneeing him in the process.

I feel my body go rigid with tension, chocking back a small disbelieving gasp. His beautiful face scrunching up in pain.

Recovering from the shock of the pain Danko spins round smashing his leg into Kanes stomach, the boy just blinks before jumping back a step.

The fight continues non-stop from there on, each shinobi injuring the other as much as possible. Each time Danko is hit, i feel my body stiffen and have to stifle the tears building up behind my eyelids, and each time Danko makes a hit i have to bite down on my lip to stop myself from screaming maniclly. As a cause of this my lip is now bleeding ferociously, for Danko has made a lot more hits than his opponent has, yet, they seem just as tired as each other. Maybe Danko has worn himself out already?

They are both now standing completely still, nothing happening, until Kane falls to his knees, sahkily trying to pull himself back up, Dankos, who was smiling, face drops to a frown at the rising body of the ninja opposite him.

Kane dives forward with his spear, cutting and stabbing Danko, who is to tired to dodge in time. Both fall to the floor, panting, exhausted. Neither get back up, so the match is called a draw and their bodies are dragged away for medical treatment.

How did my Danko lose? I will never understand.

**Gaara:**

The Konoha boy has failed to get many hits, and is pretty badly beaten, however he only seems as tired, if not less than Danko from my own village. Danko hasn't used much Chakra, and has no major injuries, so it can't be that he's tired. So this must be Kanes strong point, endurance, the ability to carry on past most peoples limits. Both their bodies are lying on stretchers, as the medics carry them off to check them over for injuries. We must now wait until we are told about their conditions to carry on with the next fight. The final fight. Fuus fight against the assassin girl. Looking round I see that A has a bright smile on his face, his eyes glowing in confidence, so it seems the Raikage believes his assassin will win her battle. If Fuu is killed by her, I will blame the man, and it will lead to a war were I will not stop until Fuus murderer is killed, so for his sake, and the sake of his village he better hope his candidate isn't craving blood for dinner tonight.

"Gaara?" The mizukage is clicking her fingers in front of my face, "Gaara, snap out of it. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." I divert my eyes to A, "If the girl kills her, we will start a war. So you better hope your assassin isn't in the mood to kill today." I let the threat run deep through my voice,

"But that is the point of these battles. To show your strength, some will win, some will loose. Some will live to make it to Kage, while others won't live to see another sunrise. You must have known that when you entered her."He is raising an eyebrow, with mock-shock at my childish arrogance.

"Gaara, relax, Iruka will stop the fight before anyone is killed." Tsunade slurs, rolling her eyes.

She's right, I don't see what I'm worried about, Iruka is there to stop the fights before they get out of hand, besides, Fuu wouldn't lose to that girl, and even if she did, she's bright enough to quit before she is killed, I hope.

Sakura appears in front of us, stating that both the examinees from the last fight are fine, and are now back with the other Gennin to watch the last fight. Signaling for the battles to continue, Fuu and the purple girl walk to the center.

So it starts.

* * *

**A/N: Right sorry about the fact that this chapter is sooo short, but I only wrote it so I didn't have to miss a battle because the next one is the one i really want to right. In fact the only reason i wrote about the chunnin exams was so I could make whats going to happen next happen. So yeah, I'm sorry about the shortness... If anyone actually cares, but if anyone does I'll be making the next one really long to make up for it. xxx**


	35. Chapter 35 Final Fight

**A/N: Japanese lesson: Ohayo means good morning and Konbanwa means good evening and Arigato means thank you, in case anyone didn't know... X**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Final fight.

**Gaara:**

The sun is setting, casting a red glow over the ground and allowing the stars to shine through in all their brilliance, making room for the moons pale glow. The final battle is about to take place, anticipation runs through every ones bodies, as the children yawn, fighting away the awaiting sleep that's begging for dominance of their fragile beings. Two girls step into the moonlit arena, one as white as the moon itself and one purple like a plum. Fuu was dressed as usual, her white dress and shirt draping over her small shoulders, with her hair falling loosely down her back, she has also added the fish net gloves, tights and vest and had made no extra effort to cover the scratches and bruises covering her body and face. The assassin, Geni, her purple rival, had swirled her deep purple hair up onto her head, creating a spiral that was highlighted with plum streaks, she wore a purple crop top that was so dark it was almost black along with black trousers. Geni stuck her hand out for Fuu to shake,

Fuu pulled a face that seemed to say 'how stupid do you think I am?' and snorted, "Like I'd fall into the trap like your friend over there, you are seriously underestimating me darling."

"Worth a try." The other girl shrugged, jumping forwards to have Fuu gracefully twirl out the way, her laughs ringing tunefully through out the arena as she kept twisting and turning and leaping out the way of all her purple rivals attempts to hit. She looked like a little kid playing and fooling around, a massive grin plastered on her small face.

Geni suddenly tried to kick her but at the same time threw Kunai where ever Fuu could have twirled to. Fuu jumped in the air and stood there until the Kunais rang as they hit the ground, she then stepped back down leveling herself with Geni.

"Oh," Fuu pouted, "Getting serious already? But I was enjoying myself!" She stamped her foot like the little kid in a tantrum,

"Well I'm not here for fun, I'm here to become a chunnin. Once I'm a chunnin I can go on harder missions. And get my chance to kill more." Her lilac eyes lit up at the word kill, "In fact I feel like a need a little... bloodshed tonight, even if they won't let me kill you, I just want your warm blood running on my hands."

"I'd be careful if I were you..."

"Why? I'm not about to be beat by you!" Geni interrupted Fuu mid sentence,

"Maybe I didn't mean of me." She shrugged as she jumped forward kicking Geni.

"Bitch." Geni coughed

"Well you don't like to play fair, and that was face on, so it was fairer than how you like to fight, wasn't it?" She had a confident, snide look playing through her eyes,

"I don't blame you for hating my fighting style, I mean it is going to be what ends your life." The purple gennin put on an innocent smile, "And to top it off you won't even see it, I'll strike from the back and kill you within a second. Then again... Maybe I should torture you a little first. Either way, never let me see your back." She let out a cackle as she jumped behind Fuu, and grabbed a Kunai to her neck, "See, you're going to have to be better than that to survive."

"Will I? Maybe you should concentrate on keeping your captured victim." Fuu smiled as she twisted and disappeared in a gust of wind. She reappeared sitting on the ledge on the kage balcony, legs swinging over the edge, "Raikage-sama. What an asshole you are." She sighed, A, the Raikage opened his mouth to object but she carried on, "So young, look at her. Just a child and look what you have made her, a killing machine." She turned her head, a sad look in her eyes, yet somehow it seemed threatening despite her innocent sadness.

"You should watch your mouth Missy, I'm your superior! And who are you to judge how I treat my people? And to insult a Kage, well I could have you killed for that, Hm... Sounds like it would make a nice day. We haven't had a good be-heading in... oh a long time." He kept a cool, monotone, emotionless. I opened my mouth to say something but I caught the smirk on Fuus face and I thought I'd see what she'd do.

"You? Be-head me? You'd have to catch me first, and you don't look nearly fast enough. Besides, who wants the kazekage out to kill them? I certainly wouldn't..." She trailed off as she jumped down throwing a Kunai at Genis feet to alert her of where she was.

"Little bitch. Oh well, if Geni doesn't kill her I'll show her that I am more than capable of catching her, she's only a Gennin for crying out loud, she hasn't even ever been on a mission." A scoffed,

"I thought I told you, that Geni kills Fuu and we go to war, it makes no difference to me if any of your Ninja kill her, the result is the same. War. Where you will die. Besides, she's right, you could never catch her." I let my sand creep up the back of his chair and curl around his neck, "And don't start thinking a kid like me couldn't lay a finger on you, because I can kill you in an instant." My sand grabs hold of his neck for a moment before slithering back into my gourd.

To my great pleasure the Raikage flinched at the touch of my sand then shivered when it left his neck bare.

"Getting to close to your ninja is never good, as I'm sure you will learn with time." Onoki spoke for the first time,

"Oh, but she's more than just _any other _ninja. She is the mother to his child, he's gone and gotten himself whipped on us my dear Tsuchikage," Tsuande giggled, slurring most the words slightly.

"Hn. She is merely a part of our family now." I kept my voice flat with a slight daring tone, waiting to see if anyone would try to push my limits, thankfully they decided to stop the conversation.

Looking back to the fight I notice neither has actually gotten serious yet, even after Geni putting in a proper attack, Fuu is dancing around giggling and jumping up to her face, taunting the other girl, who is standing still, watching Fuus movements for a pattern, which she won't find since Fuu is just playing, every now and then throwing a weapon halfheartedly or snatching out for her approaching face, only to miss.

"I suppose I'm going to have to actually try with you, and here I was hoping to get it over with in five minutes to go get something nice to eat." I make out Geni saying as she moves into a fighting position,

"Oh, but I wasn't even trying yet and you already think I'm powerful enough to have to waste time on? I'm honoured for your compliments." Fuu takes an overly dramatic bow, "S'pose you want me to try as well? Alright!" She seems full of thrill as she gets behind Genis back kicking her forward, probably for the irony that Geni had told Fuu not to let her get behind Fuus back and she had failed to listen to her own advice. Geni quickly pushed back against the ground that she was slipping along and spun round giving a side kick to Fuus rib cage, her hand flew to her mouth, which she held open in mock shock. She turned her head to one side as she quickly made numerous hand signs as waved her hand, a sharp razor if wind aiming at Geni, she ran right behind the blade of wind so as when Geni dodged it Fuu could punch her, unfortunately Geni managed to block it, only taking a minor injury to her right arm. They both jumped back about two meters, scowling at each other, Geni leaped forwards once again, blade in hand, but Fuu jumped at the last minute, leaving behind an explosive tag that she activated as soon as she jumped. This resulted in a now red Geni, her skin scorched and clothes burnt, with a few flames still flickering on her, hanging on for their dear lives, the purple and red girl growled in annoyance and moved shocking speed, kicking Fuu five times in the stomach before she was sent flying. Fuus shirt blew off in the movement, showing her gashed back, the mizukage next to me gasped in horror, Genis reaction was very different when she saw the gashes, she smiled, evilly.

Every fiber of my being froze, I skipped a heart beat and held my breath, _why does she look like that? What is she going to do to her... _With the same lightning speed Geni appeared above Fuu, kicking her hard in the head, then jumped behind, Kunai in hand. Fuu let out a blood curdling scream as blood rushed from the re-opened wound on her back, Geni was cackling evilly. My vision went black.

**Geni:**

The scream of pain that escapes her plump red lips as I stab my knife into her wound intoxicates me, the blood smiling over my arms just has be craving more of the thick red liquid. I force myself to jump back to see the look that her petite face will hold. She has covered her screaming mouth hiding all her pain but fear glinting in her light grey eyes. How I love to see the fear that I strike in their hearts, the knowledge that I can end their lives there and then, the knowledge that i can torment them before I do so. Yes, this fear is what I live for, it is my life source, my soul reason for living, to drink in the fear that I create.

"No." The word is barely audible as it escapes her mouth, the terrified tone in her voice has me shaking from pleasure. "No." She repeats. "Please no." Yes, this is exactly what I yearn to hear, the begging that is coming, the pathetic, weak begging. "Get behind me. Now." I love their begging... wait... what did she just say?

"What?" I feel my eyebrows knot together in confusion, why isn't she begging, why isn't she scared? No she is, but why is she commanding me?

"Get behind me now." Her voice is low and dangerous as she tries to cover her shaking,

"You really shouldn't let me get behind you again you know." I whisper threateningly,

"Get behind me if you value your life!" What does she mean?

"Value my life? What you're going to kill me? Why would I do as my enemy says?"

"GET BEHIND ME NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE FOR ANOTHER MOMENT!" She's screaming, "I'd make you, but if i show how much pain I'm in, even I won't be able to stop him."

"Stop who?" Suddenly I take note of the murderous chakra that is speedily rising, glancing around I see a wave of sand growing from the Kage balcony, a mock of red standing at it's center.

"Please, get behind me now, he'll kill you! PLEASE!" She's begging but not for her life, why? The fear is still there so why isn't she scared for her own life? "Temari, Matsuri, Kages, go along and make sure no one is hurt, I'm sorry but please do as I say, Daisuke try calm down the children. Kankuro, you're his brother see if you can calm him, if not try get him down here without harming anyone then protect Geni." She starts shouting out to the crowd, trying to hide the pain she is in. She glances at me, worry battling with fear over her emotions, "Stand behind me and don't move from behind me, Kankuro will come and help you in a second. Just please stay with me!" The sand is now rushing out to us, I unconsciously step behind the white haired girl, then it hits me. She isn't scared of me. She's scared _for _me. Scared that I'll be hurt by this deadly sand that her Kazekage is sending out for me, for causing her pain. She's trying to save me. But _why?_

**Kankuro:**

Fuu is shoved back, her shirt flying off, reveling a wide gash down her back, the one she got from Amegakure. An evil smile covers Geni, her oppenents face, as she leaps forwards to Fuu. Crimson blood spills from her back as the plum-haired Kunoichi slams her Kunai into her back, into her ready made wound. A scream of pain echos through the arena before Fuus hand slam over her own mouth. My skin starts to crawl, my hairs sticking on end. No, please no. No he can't, not in front of so many people. Suddenly a chakra full of murderous intent and hate rises rapidly, _No, please no. Don't do this! Oh no, it's to late. _Glancing up, frozen in place I see my baby brother stand, a wave of sand forming around him, with him at the eye. You can feel the fear radiating off the bodies of those who have noticed, quite whimpers start to sound from frightened children. Still stuck I hear a voice call out,

"Temari, Matsuri, Kages, go along and make sure no one is hurt, I'm sorry but please do as I say, Daisuke try calm down the children. Kankuro, you're his brother see if you can calm him, if not try get him down here without harming anyone then protect Geni." Its Fuu. We have to get him to her, she's stopped this before, please let no one be hurt. I see my sister and Matsuri jumping up, along with the Kages, stationing themselves around the civilians, Dai running around to the crying children soothing them. Before I realise whats going on I find myself charging up to Gaara,

"Kankuro, stay five meters away, just try calm him down, or at least make sure he doesn't get any worse and bring him down to me." Shes struggling to hide it, but her voice is wavering from pain, tears are being forced back from her eyes. I give a curt nod, stopping just from Gaara.

"Gaara. Please. Breath, not here, this isn't you, calm down." His sand is making it's way to the girls below, aiming for Geni, he would never hurt Fuu. A hand suddenly tries to hit me back, no killing intent in it, just trying to push away an annoyance, I dodge to the side, "OK, Gaara, please, lets talk to Fuu quickly. You have to check she's alright first don't you? Her safety is most important right now, isn't that right?" He grunts a reply, his sand keeps edging for the purple gennin slowly stalking forwards.

**Temari:**

Why? Why now, here? With so many judging eyes, so much fear radiating off people, so many people to see his break-down. To witness the Shukaku take over the Kazekage, the murder he is capable of. Please don't let anyone get hurt, we have to stop this, as soon as possible. _If there is a God, please don't let Gaara hurt anyone, let Fuu and Kankuro be able to stop him, please. _The blood on Fuus back is growing, her dress is now a bright, vibrant red where it used to be a pure, plain white. She's going to need medical attention, and she won't be able to stay conscious to long with the rate that she's loosing blood, please let Gaara calm down quickly, if she passes out how will we stop him? _Please _let her make it long enough to stop it, and maybe even to finish the fight with this girl, goodness only knows that she'll bring hell down on us if she doesn't. I glance over to Matsuri to see her almost hyperventilating, she's always been frightened of the thought of Gaara loosing control, and seeing the state he was in when he lost it when he saw Fuus injuries hasn't helped her Phobia.

"It'll be fine. She can fix this." I comfort, not believing the lie myself, I don't no that it will be fine, what if she can't fix it? He seems worst than last time, worst than most times, and the only way I can see this end is in someones death, whether it's Gaara getting to Geni or Fuu from lack of blood I can't tell. But I'm almost certain this will end with a death, all we can do is hope with all our hearts it doesn't. Behind me I hear someones disgusted whisper,

"He's a monster. That thing still is the Shukaku, I can't believe he's a Kage. Its revolting." Tears come to my eyes as I realise everything Gaara has worked for is now slipping away, they are fearing him again. And fear and hate walk hand in hand. My body reacts with out my consent, and next thing I can tell my fist has made contact with the bastards head who dared to insult my baby brother, and his body falls limp in his chair. At least he doesn't have to witness this, right?

**Fuu:**

flying through the air from the force of a kick I just received from the plum-purple assassin, my shirt floating off behind me. An spark of evil appears in her eyes, as she disappears to stand behind me. A pain shoots through my back, as i realise she has stabbed the gash that the rain villages citizens made. A scream escapes my lips as I fill a warm liquid spill over my white dress. _No, what have I done! I shouldn't have shown the pain! _My hands fly up to my mouth, trying to grab back the scream, stopping it from ever having leaving my lips, but it's to late. _What will he do? He might not lose control... _Suddenly I feel a new chakra growing at an alarming rate, _No, oh please! No! I have to get the girl before he does!_

"No. No, please no!" I whisper my thoughts out loud, "Get behind me, now!" Its still barely audible, but I feel as if a raise in my voice will cause me to scream out again,

"What?" Genis forehead is creased, confused,

"Get behind me now." I try to sound dangerous, since I know I can't speak louder, my body is vibrating, shaking from fear and pain.

"You really shouldn't let me get behind you again you know." She's threatening me, but that's the least of my worries right now,

"Get behind me if you value your life!" I plea, she looks even more dumbstruck,

"Value my life? What you're going to kill me? Why would I do as my enemy says?" She's snarling, failing to hide her confusion and disbelief,

"GET BEHIND ME NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE FOR ANOTHER MOMENT!" I break, having to bite hard on my tongue until I can taste iron washing through my mouth to stop another scream erupting. I lower my voice and force my self to carry on, "I'd make you, but if I show how much pain I'm in, even I won't be able to stop him!"

"Stop who?" She stops talking, her mouth hanging open, obviously just noticing his chakra level rise with an murderous aura. She looks around, her eyes settling on the Kages, where a wave of sand is forming its self around the Kazekage.

"Please get behind me now, He'll kill you! PLEASE!" I start to feel slightly light headed from lack of blood, _damn it all I have to stay conscious! _"Temari, Matsuri, Kages, go along and make sure no one is hurt, I'm sorry but please do as I say, Daisuke try calm down the children. Kankuro, you're his brother see if you can calm him, if not try get him down here without harming anyone then protect Geni." I start to call out, we can't let anyone get hurt. I turn to Geni, and breath out her instructions, "Stand behind me and don't move from behind me, Kankuro will come and help you in a second. Just please stay with me!" Sand is rushing up to us, out of the corner of my eye I notice her move behind me, staring at the sand cloud approaching. _OK, good, she's listening, now I just have to calm Gaara down. _Kankuro is standing five metres away from Gaara, just as I advised, trying to talk him down and get him back, but he is just hit away by Gaaras sand, no killing intention, or infact intention to harm, just trying to get rid of the nuisance. Kankuro gasps as the wind is hit out of him but quikly makes his way back to Gaaras side. The are now half way down and Gaara is becoming faster, blood lust emitting off his pale body, Kankuro dives forwards to get down before Gaara. He stations himself in front of Geni to fight off the sand.

A soft thud sounds as Gaara drops to the floor, a meter in front of me, he looks me over gazing at the blood that is refusing to take a break from running, he lets out a low pitch growl even more anger coming to his eyes. He moves his hand to make the sand dive at Geni, Kankuro jumps in the way, stopping the advance,

"Move. I will kill you to get to the girl." Gaara and Shukaku growl together, when kankuro doesn't move he starts his sand towards him to knock him out the way.

"No." I gasp, still struggling to hide the pain, "No Gaara. Please. He's your _brother. _You don't want to hurt him, please don't hurt him."

He stares at me, sad eyes gazing down, the anger is still there but he does not direct it at me, he doesn't say a word, just tries to knock Kankuro out the way, he immediately steps back in front of Geni,

"I... Want... Her... Blood. Give me her blood!" Gaara is snarling, licking his lips, out of the corner of my eye I see kankuro shake his head, in to much fear for words to form.

"Gaara I won't let you hurt her! This is _my _battle! You're the one who wanted me in this stupid exam now let me finish it! Pain is just a part of being a Shinobi get back now!" I manage to keep my voice relatively flat in spite the fact that I am swaying and dizzy from blood loss.

"She... She hurt you! Like they did! I swore, I swore not to let you get hurt! HOW DARE SHE! She must be punished, and I'm thirsty right now."

"Gaara, think about this, this could end in war! The Raikage is a rash man from what I've heard!"

"Oh, naive little girl, that only means more bloodshed for me." It is only shukaku talking now, Gaara is lost to him, his body now a sand colour decorated with blue, his body ready to start changing form.

_Fuck! I have to think fast, what can I do? _I grab a Kunai and hold it to my own throat, "For ever ounce of pain you cause her I will cause myself ten times as much." I threaten, he growls angrily, using his sand to snatch the kunai from my grasp,

"You are in to much pain to move fast enough, so I will not allow you to!"

Well that worked, "Gaara not with so many people watching! You tried so hard to stop them thinking of you as a monster, they'll start again! You don't want this!" I can feel tears in my eyes, I also am now seeing double vision,

"I... Don't... Care! Let them think what they like! All I want is the taste of her blood." He has now grown claws from his fingernails,

"GAARA!" I scream in anguish, I pull my arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "Please, For me! Please don't do this! This isn't you." The hot tears are now falling down my face, his breath evens out slightly but as it does I fall limp against him and his breathing shallows once again, _I have to do this now, I only have a minute or so left. What can I do?_

With great effort I pull myself back from leaning on him, I look up into his eyes, ones that I am so used to being a teal, sea-foamish colour but are now completely changed, "Come back to me." I whisper, reaching up to press my lips quickly against his, "Please come back." I whisper as we break, shock covers his face as his eyes change back and the decorations on his skin disappear back to where they came from.

He has wide eyes as he opens his mouth to speak, "I'm... I'm so sorry." He looks around at all the terrified faced, "What have I done? They all... all saw. What can I do?"

"Shh, I have that sorted."

"What, how?"

"I found someone who can help. You didn't think I was just sitting around waiting did you?"

**~Flash back~**

The last dribbles of rain are fading away, It hasn't stopped raining since I arrived. A shiver runs through my body as I walk through the cold night air, away from Narutos apartment, in search for dog-boy, Naruto got defensive when I doubted he'd have a girl round and said he was, so now I'm searching for that boy and his dog that I met at the party Naruto threw a while back. But before I head there I need to search for something, rather someone, where does one start a search for a memory blanker? Perhaps I could ask that dog-boy, Kiba I think, if he knows of any here... But then I might have to explain why I need one. Besides its already night fall I don't want to turn up in the middle of the night, I always have tomorrow to look. Now to follow the scent of wet dog.

It took me around an hour to find his house, his mother didn't seem very happy that I was crashing there but allowed it after Kiba shouted for a bit. As soon as his eyes dart away from me I take five sleeping pills, well I can't sleep unless I pass out or go through a screaming fit, he looks back and carries on the conversation. After about a minute I feel the pills kick in, and pretend to fall asleep, once he left I hit my head hard against the arm of the sofa, completing my passing-out.

I wake up to a dog slobbering all over my face, _that's just peachy, _it was a cute dog though so I didn't mind to much.I left virtually straight after being woken, only stopping to say goodbye and thank you. Until the thought hit me that I wanted to ask him where I could find someone, pulling him into a hug I whispered,

"Kiba? Do you know if there's anyone with the power to erase memories?"

"What? Why do you want that?"

"Just answer, I can't explain, it's complicated."

"I can't think of anyone here... You need to ask someone with a lot of contact, try Ino. She'll be at the flower shop."

"Thank you." I call as I run out the door, _hopefully she'll have a better lead than Kiba._

I push open the door to the flower shop, a skinny girl with a blond pony tail is leaning against the register, she doesn't even look up as I walk in,

"Ino?" She looks up, "Hey," I smile sweetly, "Remember me? From Narutos, anyway, I was told you had a wide social network right?" She nods slightly, I'm guessing to tired to talk, "Well I'm looking for someone who can erase memories, can you think of anyone? Or anyone who would know where to find someone like that?"

She sits in silence for a moment, I start to think she wasn't listening until she opens her mouth, "You want Ms. Hachi. She lives somewhere in the fire country's forest, she trained as a Ninja in konoha until she became a gennin, she then left to do more on her own. Or so it goes, she'd be around fifty now if she's still alive, last rumour I heard she was staying over the hill to the south, that was about... three months ago? But no one knows if she actually exists or is alive, some people say they remember her and others say she helped them but they could be lying. She also is medically self-trained and great with herbs and stuff. Why?"

"No reason, thanks." I call over my shoulder as I run out, _Alright the others shouldn't be here for a few hours, hopefully I can find this woman and make her agree to help by then. _

I came out of the wind at the clearing on the other side of the hill, looking up I could see a small cave, _Well you got to start somewhere,_I jumped up into the air and slowly made my way up to the cave, once there it was clear that human presence had been there about an hour before, but obviously had gone out somewhere.

"Hachi." My voice echos through the air, "Lady Hachi."

"What do you want? Leave me alone!" A croaked voice shouts back, without hesitation I start sprinting in the direction of the voice, thirty seconds later and a small white haired woman is kneeling on the ground picking herbs in front of me,

"Why would someone want to find an old hag like me? And who found me? No ones come looking for thirty-six years now, surely everyones forgotten me and I'm just a legend. Oh well, at least they left me alone." She's muttering under her breath,

"Are you Lady Hachi?" I ask in a hushed tone, don't want to scare her away,

"There goes that thought. Why don't they leave me alone?" She started muttering again,

"My name is Fuu, I might need your help."

"Why would I help you? Whats in it for me? Oh, I came here to get away from people."

"Please listen, it's for the kazekage."

"I don't wish to help the kazekage, he can get his own people to help him."

"He doesn't know I'm here. I'm asking you because I'm worried. I have plenty of money to give you."

"I don't need money, my life is a free one, everything I need is here in nature and I don't have to pay a dime for it. There is nothing you can offer me, I only look for knowledge, and someone as young as you can offer me none."

"As young as me? Granted, I was created only a few months back, but I look older than that do I not? Besides, I have access to all the information I could ever need, past, present, even future. Although I do not like what the future holds, it is my reason for being created and I am haunted by it every day."

"I do not believe you have any knowledge I would wish to have. Tell me what you wish to use me for though."

"The Kazekage is a jinchuriki. He has lost control recently because he was upset when he saw me like this." I take off my shirt to show all the wounds that still decorate my skin, "And he decided to put me into the chunnin exams, although I wasn't yet a gennin when he decided to. I have the ability to pass he believes, and I think I probably can to. But I'm worried someone might get me like they did before and he will loose control. So if that happened, I would wish for you to wipe it off peoples memories, he has worked to hard to have them be afraid again. I'm willing to pay you with all the knowledge I have and money and anything else you can think off before hand, whether it happens or not. So there is a fifty percent chance you will gain a lot and not have to do anything."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, "You say you were _created _a few months back, not born, and you look far older. Tell me your story as a start so I can know if you have any knowledge I would like, then I will decide and if I agree you tell me everything I wish to know."

"Fine." I sit crossing my legs, "This may take a little while." And I start my story, from remembering being in the wind, to arriving in konoha on a bench next to shikamaru, through to helping Temari, finding Daisuke all the way to getting here. Not once dropping anything about Chiyoko or disasters coming or any knowledge I know.

"You still haven't told me how you know anything though."

I sigh, "Fine, though this is knowledge in itself. There are spirits called the Chiyoko, as the name means, they are 'forever children' they are the souls of children who lost their lives to soon, or never got a chance to live. They are unable to go to heaven or to hell, if there is one, because they have not been able to prove themselves as good or bad, so they wander in the wind for hundreds of years, helping where they can until they are granted a place in heaven or hell. They created me to forfill a purpose, that I shall tell you about after you agree, so they talk to me."

"Fine, I'll help. I will come for the chunnin exams, but you will pay for my stay, and tell me everything about this purpose. That along with your story will be enough for I may not have to do anything."

"Arigato." I carried on my story.

**~End flash back~**

"Lady Hachi! To everyone but those I called to help, Geni, myself and Shikamaru Nara," I point to Shikie, "The hokage will want to talk to him about this at a guess." I call as an old woman stands from her seat,

"Who is lady Hachi?" Gaaras forehead creases,

"Just watch." I whisper as I stroke away the furrow in his brow. Hachi puts her left fist into her right open palm, then her knuckles and fingers in line facing down and finally her palms together, like a prayer, chakra flows around her, making her hair and ivory dress fly out,

"Wipe clean the slate of memories, for all those asembled here except for the five kages," She closes her fist in the direction of each kage, "The kazekage family," She closed her fist over where Dai, Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri, "The child genius, the assassin from the lightning," She grabbed at the air in Geni and Shikamarus directions, "The one who wished this Jutsu, and the one who weld it." She snatches at her self and me, throwing her arms out, Chakra flying over everyone in the form of small ivy-green leaves as the memory is wiped from all those presents minds. She sat quickly as the peoples eyes closed and they fell into a sleep state as the memory vanished from their existence.

"Everyone get back before they wake up." I shout at all the moved people. The all managed to get back as the viewers opened their eyes.

Geni just stands still, obviously in shock, I feel my knees go weak as I fall to the floor, a graze across my face, spilling an iron taste into my mouth.

"Match goes to Geni, get the girl medical care now!" Iruka shouts,

"No. She's the reason I'm alive. I give up."

"But she's down..." Iruka protested.

"I said I give up." Geni growled,

"Match to Fuu of the sand." Iruka says in confusion,

"Stupid girl, they don't remember what happened." I mutter as I pass out.

I woke up in a white room, more like large cubicle, on a hospital bed, Daisuke was curled up sleeping at the end of the bed, whilst Gaara was sitting in the chair next to me, staring out at the sky.

"Ohayo," I yawned as i strecthed my arms

"Konbanwa," came his cold reply,

"How long was I out for?"

"Only two hours. You need more sleep." His eyes finally left the window and looked at me, "Be careful. Don't let any one hurt you like that again, OK?"

I nodded as I yawned once again, "How... How was your... your meeting? Who is chunin?" I stammered as I struggled to keep my eyes open,

"The meeting has been moved to tomorrow because of todays... _events_..." I didn't get to hear anything else before I fell victim to the Villon that is commonly known by the name of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is actually reading this then I'm probably going to slow down a lot, because I now have about a three year gap to fill before the ending bit, with I have already planned. So if you are reading this you will have to nag me to get me to actually write anything, and you could help give me filler ideas? Well if you're reading this, which I think barely anyone is... I love you, x Oh and can anyone think of a better title for this chapter? Or any chapters? I can never think of titles XD love you x**


	36. Chapter 36 Kage meeting

**Chapter Thirty-six: Kage meeting.**

**Gaara:**

I'm sitting in a small white cupboard sized room in Konohas hospital, I tried to get a bigger room since I was kazekage, but they all said things such as, 'Yes, you are the kazekage, but she is not, she is just your everyday genin.' and kept telling me they were short on rooms since they were treating many of the chunin exam entries including the usual amount. I am not pleased to say the least. Another thing worrying me is the fact that she has lost _so much _blood, there is a bag of blood dripping into her left arm to try replace some of the missing liquid which has dried and crusted covering her back. She did manage to wake up once, for about a minute before falling unconscious once again. She has been lain on her front, for it would be to painful for the re-opened wound in her back if she applied any pressure on it, once again she will be immobile for weeks, not looking forward to telling her this, she will probably scream and throw things, including a tantrum, better me than her though, right?

By nine in the morning I'm forced to leave, the meeting was supossed to start at nine, but I'm sure they will let me off ten minutes or so. I leave the room, leaving Daisuke a note saying:

_Dai, had to go to meeting. Look after Fuu for me alright? Someone should come to watch you, but they may not be able to. Gaara._

I refuse to call myself 'daddy' or Fuu 'mummy', I am not a young child anymore, and while the others may choose to, if given the choice I will not, however I usually do not have the choice, or I do but if i choose not to call us by family member names I will end up with a very sore black eye again.

Exiting the room I first see Danko, with his usual accessory of Lilia hanging on his arm, looking distressed, rubbing his hand over his face,

"Why are we here Danko?" Lilia is pouting,

"Because our team-mate, and my friend, is unconscious in there." He growls, his head snaps up as I walk out, "How is she? She's going to be fine right? Is she awake?" He looks like he hasn't slept all night, probably hasn't been able to with the added stress of Lilia clinging at him,

"She's still unconscious. She should be fine. When she wakes she will be in a lot of pain. I have to go to a meeting. Can you go in and keep an eye on her and Dai for me? Call for me if anything happens or you need anything." I rattle off the answers as bullet points, he gives a short nod as he drags Lilia through the door.

Then I notice another person who seems oblivious to all around her, she is pacing back and forth, her brow creased in some emotion that I can't figure out, she turns back and walks to two meters in front of me, finally noticing my presence her head snaps up, showing that she is chewing on her lip, as soon as her eyes settle on me her expression changes, into one I know only to well, fear. She stops her pacing and backs into the wall, pressing herself flat against it to get as far away as possible, I glare at her.

"Is... Is she... you know, alright?" She stammers once I'm five meters past her, she must have only just worked up the courage to talk, when I turn she is still cowering into the wall, "Why... Why would she... help me? S-save me?" Fear is warped all over her face and running through her voice,

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you Geni, Fuu would kill me if I tried. Besides, I'm in control now. She's... on her way to getting better... she woke up earlier for a minute... The doctors say she should survive and at the moment it doesn't seem life threatening," I state before muttering, "Luckily for you." She flinches at my last comment so I know she was able to hear, oops. "She helped because, I'm not sure. She likes to help people. And she hates death, it haunts her. She didn't want people to see me as I was before either, and she isn't afraid of me, I would never hurt her even... like that. Besides, now we owe her and have to help her if she ever needs it, to return the favour right?" Never was good with words and that is probably one of the longest things I have ever said, hope it made sense,

"Hm... yeah, I owe her my life, and you owe her your reputation, I suppose we do owe her. I guess it makes sense, and here I thought she was just delusional, insane, maybe drunk." The fear is lessening now, but still remains,

"It was for more reasons than just so you owed her as I said. I'm not sure about delusional or insane, but I wouldn't rule out drunk, she had traces of alcohol in her system, whether they were from the night before or that day I'm not sure, but I'm guessing she had a few drinks during the other matches, maybe Danko would know... Anyway I'm off, you can go in and see her if you like." She nodded but didn't make a move towards the door for a minute, I kept standing there,

"Go in. She'll demand to see you when she's awake to cheak you're alright anyway." I used my kazekage demanding tone, she nodded once again and walked up to the door. I turned and went to the hokage building in a swirl of sand.

"Gomen nasai, I was at the hospital, I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long." I put a _very_ slightly sarcastic tone to what I'm saying as I take my seat.

"Not at all, we under..." The mizukage started with a smile before she was cut off by a roaring Hokage,

"DON'T EVER BE LATE AGAIN! WE WERE SUPOSSED TO START TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" She stands and slams her hands against the table, making papers fly everywhere, also knocking over her empty shot glass.

"I had to sort out a certain _someones _assassin." I flicker my eyes towards A, the raikage,

"What did you do to Geni? You didn't did you? That girl stopped you, you wouldn't. You will pay." The Raikage growled,

"She's alive and uninjured. She was... worried? Distressed? Scared? Definitely scared of me. I'm not sure I'm bad when it comes to emotions as you know. She asked about Fuu. Anyway, don't we have twenty minutes to catch up on?"

"And whos fault is that?" The hokage snapped once again as she poured herself a sake, it's nine am what the hell is wrong with her?

"A's. It was his ninja that held me up, because she almost killed Fuu, because she is an assassin, and that is the village hidden in the clouds fault, so that makes it the Raikages fault." I nod agreement to my own statement,

"First we should talk about Gaaras... outburst... and that girls involvement." Onoki, the land of earths Kage interrupted. I bit down on my tongue to surpass a growl, do we really have to relive it? Well I suppose we do, still.

"Has it happened before recently Gaara?" Mei Terumi looks at me, she seems... concerned,

"Mm. When she returned from Amegakure after being attacked." I confess, I can't lie, Tsunade has brought along Shikamaru and he will see through my lies, he's to smart to trick.

Every ones silent for a moment until Tsunade speaks up, "Well. We obviously can't let that happen again, and since it seems to happen ever time this Fuu is in danger or harmed, we have to keep her safe and out of harms way. I say we keep her a genin, don't enter her in any more chunin exams ever, only ever give her D-rank missions, but preferably, stop her being a Shinobi all together. But that's against free-will so probably not the latter." I glare at the hokage,

"But... Tsunade, as you mentioned, we can't take away her rights, she has a right to enter the chunin exams and to be a ninja, I understand Gaara would have to nominate her, but it would be unfair to not because she may get hurt, all genins run the risk of harm. Besides, if she is not trained then what if someone tries to kidnap or harm her to get at the kazekage, then she will not be able to defend herself." The mizukage keeps her voice level, merely stating facts.

"Then we get her an ANBU guard at all times and try make her see reason to quite or to stay as a genin, she can be trained in case of the worst but not be a ninja." Tsunade replies, I stifle a laugh, I feel the smirk on my lips, "Is there something wrong Gaara?"

"ANBU could never keep up. She travels all around and wouldn't stand for there slow pace, so would pull them inside her inner-world whilst she travelled, ruining the objective of having ANBU to guard her. Besides, she would never stand for it and would run away from them all the time."

"A mere child can not outrun ANBU. Are you failing to notice how fast ANBU can be? She's just a little girl," The raikage scoffs,

"You are once again underestimating that little girl. She can make it from Suna to Konoha in three hours, do you have any ANBU that fast? Because I don't."

"I'm sure thats a massive over exageration..." Onoki says with a fake smile,

"No. It's not. She is to fast." Tsunade is pouring another drink for her self.

"That fast?" Onokis eyes widen,

"Yes, that was an under exaggeration, she makes it in two hours." She tracing her finger around the rim of her shot glass, "So what to do?"

"I have an idea." Mei Terumi leans forwards onto her fist with her elbow resting against the table. "We make her Chunin..."

"How will that help?" A interupts, she ignores him and carries on

"We give her a post where she is near to Gaara at all times, say his assistant? So then he will be with her most the time, so he can keep her from getting harmed, and if he looses it, well she can calm him down. She managed it this time, and I'm guessing the one before?" I nod my head confirming.

"Hm... Could work... Anyone against it?" Tsunade glances around,

"Well I am. Gaara said she travelled _a lot. _He is the kazekage and can't be gone from the village that much, would she be willing not to travel?" A looks smug,

"She probably will only spend a third of the year in Suna. She won't give up traveling, she'd disappear. She is here to travel and spread the word of what is probably going to be another war. She will refuse to stop and disappear before she has completed her task, or failed it. And before you ask, she will not take people with her, maybe occasionally, but not every time."

None of the kages get to speak because Shikamaru starts, "Dissapear...? I need to ask her something... Can I come with you to her after the meeting?" He seems confused as he asks me,

"About what? She isn't awake..." What could be wrong?

"Just a theory... Can you send someone for me when she wakes? I'll be at home."

"Sure, I'll send Temari."

"Um, no she'll be with me." He suddenly blushes after realising what he said, the hokage raises her eyebrows at him and nudges him playfully whilst he mutters something along the lines of 'Troublesome', I on the other hand try ignore it,

"Then I'll send one of her team mates." He nodded agreement and fell silent again.

About ten minutes of looking for other answers went on before we all decided that the mizukages offer was our best bet, at least she would be with me more than with anyone else, it seemed the only way, so it was agreed, Fuu would become chunin and have to work as my assistant so she was close to me as much as she could be. We also decided that Geni, from the land of lightning, would become chunin, since her chosen career is assassin, and she was very good at being one from what we saw, something I'm not 100% happy with, or most the kages for that matter, but A, with the help of Onoki, made a good argument and we had to agree in the end. We finally decided the only finalist that wouldn't be promoted to Chunin was Yuu Hyuuga of the leaf, because of his lack of skill and emotional control, and well everything to be quite frank. We did spend an hour arguing over the boy Kane, he lost most his battles but was smart enough to back out when he knew he couldn't beat his opponent, we hadn't seen much of what he could do but it seemed like he was pretty talented, so in the end we agreed for him to become chunin. We then went on to talk about alliances and treaties ETC, not nearly as interesting.

It's about six in the evening by the time I finally get back to the hospital, as soon as I walk through the main doors I'm not only greeted by the overwelming smell of disinfection, disease and rubber, the usual things you expect from a hospital, but also a _lot_ of noise, there is a number of nurses chasing around and shouting after a small brown haired boy, that seems some what familiar,

"Gaara-Daddy!" Dais thrill voice screeches as he launches himself at me, the nurses all skid to a stop panting, "I was trying to get Mummy-Fuu some water then they all told me that I shouldn't be out of bed, and took me to a room full of children. I got up telling them I had to go help my mummy because daddy left me in charge while he went to a meeting, but they didn't let me! Then they started chasing me, it was really funny." He laughs as I pick him up,

"Um, there must be some mistake, Dai wasn't a patient. Now we have to go see someone." I say as I walk off,

Behind me I hear all the nurses complaining about how it was the wrong kid then freaking out because they actually lost a patient.

"We need to get mummy-Fuu some water for when she wakes up! That's what the purple lady said." Dai nods his head.

We make our way to Fuus cupboard-room, making a stop to get water on the way, opening the door I notice just how small the room really is, there are a number of people crammed in with barley enough room to move once me and Dai join them. Danko is sitting on the end on Fuus bed with a sleeping Lilia sitting on the floor, her head resting on his lap, she obviously tried to stay up the whole of last night with Danko, who has big bags under his eyes for now it must have been around thirty-six hours since he slept. Geni is leaning on the window sill behind the chair at the head of Fuus bed. between the bed and the wall are all the medical equipment being used for her, the bag of blood, monitor, and Narutos team mate Sakura, who is obviously the nurse. I sit in the chair and pull Dai onto my lap, there isn't any other space,

"She... She woke up, for ten minutes at about one. We were just about to send for you when she fell back unconscious, other than that she has woken up for about a minute numerous times throughout the day." Danko yawns,

I nod slightly "You should get some rest."

"No, no I'm fine. I want to be here when she wakes." He argues,

"Never said you had to leave. Just rest." He doesn't say anything but he curls himself up at the bottom of the bed, the position I left Dai in earlier this morning and falls into a sleep.

"Hm... could have told him he was a chunin... to late now." I mutter to myself, then remembering the cloud-nin standing behind me I look up, "You're a chunin, much to three of our disapproval. But you are." She just stares at the wall oposite not reacting in anyway, I just shrug guessing she doesn't really care about such petty things.

"Because I'm a good assassin. I know. A-sama sent me a message as soon as he managed to get me promoted." She sighed, "But that doesn't make sense. I gave up. Assassins don't give up. If i really was strong I wouldn't have cared that she saved me, but I did. I did something honerable and something to be proud of, assassins shouldn't have pride or honour, and I didn't. Why did I give up? I had won! Usually I would have struggled not to take advantage of her unconsciousness and not to kill her. Maybe I'm not as good a assassin as everyone thinks, but it's all I know so I guess I'm stuck now..." She trailed off

"You were probably just shaken from my... outburst... and weren't thinking straight." I try comfoting words but can't help but sound slightly disgusted, assasins bring back vile memories for me.

"I shouldn't have cared about my life either. If an assassin fails they must take all the blame and will probably die for it. I guess I'll just have to get stronger... A won't let me back out now, he has high hopes..." She is absentmindedly playing with a loose strand of her hair, she is still wearing the same clothes from the chunin exams and her hair is still held up the same, well its falling out but almost.

"She should be up some time tomorrow, I would wait about a week before heading back to Suna though." Sakura smiled as she walked out the room, suppose tomorrow we'll find out what's beeen troubling Shikamaru.


	37. Chapter 37 Food Dye Death

**A/N: Well it's taken ages to write because I've started a load of other fic's, which I won't be posting until this is done, but they are all in third person, so now writing in first person is a little confusing, but I have also written most of the very last chapter in my note book and have planned a load of other chapters for this fic, it's just this chapter was a little dull to write, but after this one it's going to jump to events covering a span of about a year then have a chunk there for something I have planned, then jump through about another two-three years until I start the ending. Is anyone else thinking of doing the November challenge? Is it cheating if I plan the book before hand? Because I got an idea but I will forget it if I don't write it down now, along with the blurb, because I thought of that... anyways...**

**Dedication (because it deserves one): FOOD DYE! Hail the Food Dye Gods! Rain hell onto those with bad colour taste! Bring down thy wrath on the Ivy-Blossom freaks! (I'm normal... O.O)**

**Disclaimer: Whilst I'm writing notes I'll add this, I really don't put it enough: I do not own Naruto in any shape way or form, Masashi Kishimoto does and I don't gain any money by writing this fic, just writing experience that will hopefully help me pass English.**

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Food-Dye Death (Because it's the best part of the chapter.)**

**Fuu:**

Slowly I forced my eyes to open, squinting at the brightness that welcomed me, a small sigh of contentment left my chest after what must have been the best sleep anyone in history has ever had, I attempt to stretch but wince as pain shoots through my body.

"She's awake! Mummy-Fuu's awake! Look!" I hear a cheery voice as I turn my head to be greeted by a massive grin,

"Morning precious. How long was I sleeping?" I smiled up at the five year old hovering over me,

"Around thirty-six hours." A gruff voice I recognized as belonging to Gaaras offered when all I received was a shrug married with a toothy grin from Dai,

"Shit... That was a nice sleep. Didn't worry you did I?" I rubbed a hand down my face,

"Not at all, I still don't understand why we had to stay here the whole time, we could have just come once you woke up, but no, for some reason Danko wanted to stay the whole time," An annoying chirppy voice started, letting out a small groan as I tried to ignore Lilias presence, a very difficult task since she wouldn't shut up for just one second.

"Oh, tell me, who made chunnin?" I cut her off quickly,

"All but the Hyuuga." Gaara stated dropping my hand, which I had failed to notice was having the life squeezed out of it until just then, must have fallen numb at some point. I offered my congratulations to Danko, then having to sit through ten minutes of Lilia prattling on about how great he was and all the little details of his fight, which I remembered with clarity, I hadn't lost my memory, still, Lilias strange like that...

"Funny thing is, _you've_ been _promoted _to secretary. Not really promoted if you ask me, more _demoted, _now your job is to do the paper work you kazekage can't be arsed to do and make his tea." A care-free voice chimed over Lilias gushing, emphasizing the words 'you've and demoted' but putting plain mockery into the word 'promoted, looking up I saw a purple-haired girl leaning out the window, "Sorry, by the way... you know... about putting you in the hospital, trying to kill you and all that." Her voice didn't sound apologetic but her eyes portrayed the guilt she felt and the truth of her words.

"Oh, don't sweat it. This is the hospital? Huh. I figured it was Gaaras room, looks about the same. Well I suppose the medical machines was a clue, and your presence, must still be slightly frazzled and disoriented from sleeping for so long." I hear Gaara muttering something about how his room isn't this dull under his breath, which to tell you the truth it really is, perhaps even duller...

After about an hour of arguing with the nurses and screaming at everyone that I was better we finally left the hospital at an agonizingly slow pace 'so you don't push your self, you have just come out of the hospital' as Gaara kept repeating like a broken record.

I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going or what Gaara was telling me, so I was pretty surprised when we stopped outside what seemed to be a compound for a clan, Gaara turned when he heard me stop at the gate, I shot a questioning gaze at him, "Don't you listen? We're going to the Nara boys. He wished to talk to you." He rolled his eyes,

"This is the Nara compound then?" I mused to myself as I pushed open the gate and made my way slowly up the path as I took in the building and its grounds, which were pretty damn big. By the time I reached the door it had already been opened by an older woman and then a bored looking Shikamaru had been called in her place,

"I need to talk to you. Now. Preferable in private." His usual bored expression turned into one of, well, mostly slightly less borded but bellow that importance.

"Hn. Leave." I waved a dismissive hand at Gaara, being that he was the only one to have come here, something else I hadn't noticed, he shot me an annoyed look, ignoring it I walked past Shikie into the compound, kicking the door shut as I passed, Shikamaru was made to dodge the swinging door before it hit him square on the head. "You needed to talk?" I called back as I made my way through until I saw a room with chairs in, turning and taking a seat whilst Shikie slowly came to join,

"Well I started wondering. You came here to find someone to stop a war or something right?" He let out a big yawn, "Well what happens when you find them? Or if you fail to find them before the war or whatever starts?" He had lent back onto his hands and closed his eyes,

"Stupid smart-ass." I muttered under my breath, "Well if I find them, there are two things that could happen A) I stay and help train them and keep them good and shit, or I carry on searching for people to help them. Or option B) Poof. No more Fuu." His eyes opened at this, grasping the meaning the 'Poof. No more Fuu.' Held, "And if I fail, there is also two options, A) I stay and fight in the war, trying to lesson the amounts of death and probably sacrificing myself in the end to save a bunch of people. Or B) Once again. Poof. No more Fuu."

"So it's a fifty percent chance you'll... Well definatly die and a 12.5% that you'll be spared but end up giving up your life anyway?"

"No. Not dying, for only those who are born can die. I will simply become a part of the wind once again, loosing my human form and never again be able to return. So yeah I suppose in essence dying from this world would be one way to explain it actually."

"And you're fine with that?"

"I always new that I most likely wouldn't be allowed to stay. Think of it like a mission, you fail a mission, you pay the consequences, the more important the mission the bigger the consequence. Well this has thousands of lives depending on it, so it is a _very _important mission, so the consequence is the highest it can be. Death. However it will be like how I was 'born' I'll just disappear, evaporate if you will." I shrugged, trying to show with my eyes, that sure I'd be sad to leave everyone I cared about, but really, it was fine, it's just the way it was. "Please, Shikie, don't tell anyone. Not a soul. I don't want anyone to worry, besides it's not definite as you said, so no need to worry them yeah?" It took a while to convince him but he finally swore to never tell a soul what he had figured out.

With it all sorted I finally left the house, seeing a mess of red-head leaning against the fence next to the gate, "I thought I told you to leave." I laughed, trying to hide the seriousness and sadness of what had just been discussed,

"And you know the way back?" He replied flatly, I shook my head swallowing the lump in my throat, I hadn't let it show to much to Shikamaru, but I didn't want to leave, I had friends here, and Dai, how could I leave someone who had in essence become my son? "Hey. Are you alright?" He looked concerned, I nodded my head not looking at him or trusting my voice to talk.

We stayed in silence, Gaara shooting worried glances at me as I gained control over myself once again,

"One more thing." I heard the lazy voice shout just before we turned the corner to another road, I stopped in my tracks, not bothering to turn around, hoping, praying it wouldn't push me over the edge and into tears, "I bumped into Neji Hyuuga after the exams, he said something about how he noticed you're chakra was... Different, unusual. He said it seemed more free, less controlled and as is it were, how did he put it? Oh, 'As if it was a mess, all working together yet not the same.' Or something."

"But of course" A small smile worked its way onto my face as I closed my eyes, "You haven't forgotten have you? I was created from numerous bits of spirits, collecting chakra from them and the people I met. I don't have my own Chakra, it is merely borrowed from others, I'm sure if we had a senser, a _very _good sensor that is, present they would be able to detect a slither of both your chakras in me. It's complicated, but you're a genius, mull it over a while until you can make sense of it, oh and I'd like to know as well, I still don't understand even after the Chiyoko have tried to explain numerous times. Tend not to listen." A shrugged as I carried on walking,

We, Gaara and I, walked on, he kept sending me questioning, with his usual threat behind it that he uses to get what he wants, every time I snapped it was nothing he'd just raise a not-so-existent eye-brow with a sour look that blatantly stated, 'yeah, I believe you. Tell me or die.' 'Course I managed not to die and just growled angrily at him as my response,

"What did you talk about!" He finally broke, voice flat and empty, eyes full of anger, worry but mostly demand,

"Nothing." I ground my teeth together,

"It was obviously something! You spend ages in there talking over what he said was an important matter and now you look all... distant and... Sad. Tell. Me."

"It's nothing!." He raised an unbelieving-invisible eye-brow and opened his mouth to make another comment, cutting him of sharply I carried on, "N. O. T. H. I. N. G." I made each letter as angry and slow as humanly possible, "NOTHING! IT WAS NOTHING! Drop it." I let my voice end deadly quiet,

"You're lying!" His voice stayed quiet and was drowned out as I screamed and spun off, disappearing with the wind.

I decided I needed to slam a door, and fast, but definitly was not in the mood to return to the apartments or Shikies house. I found my self passing near Kibas house so stalked up to it, ringing the bell.

His elder sister answered, before she could say anything I slammed the door shut and screamed, "WHY WOULDN'T HE DROP IT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? ARGH, I HATE THE BASTARD!" I stamped down the path fuming, from behind the slammed door I could hear the girl shouting 'Kiba, it was your friend who slept on the couch... No she slammed the door and left... I don't know why I didn't have time to ask... No I think she seems angry and just wanted to slam something...' by that time I was at the gate, slamming that as I went.

"Excuse me. You do now this is my spot right? I find it hard to read when theres a little angry girl huffing around." A voice called down as I sat on a bench grumbling to my self and biting hard on my lip to stop my self from screaming,

"Kakashi... I'm really not in a good mood right now."

"Want to talk about it?" His eyebrow disappeared under his hair, "If there's anything I can do, I'd be glad to help."

"Can you kill the Kazekage? No, I don't want him dead... Can you hurt him, cause him a ton of pain and stop him from being able to talk or use the bloody muscles in his face? I _can't_ _take it _right now!"

"Woah, what did he do? I'm not sure I can really attack the kazekage, might spark a war and all."

"He refused to shut the fuck up! He wouldn't shut up and stop asking what we talked about! Is he so stupid that he couldn't pick up the _not so subtle _hint I didn't _want _to re-live it?" She stumbled angrily over her words,

"OK. So let me figure this out. You and someone, un-named for now, were talking about something, sad at a guess? And Gaara knew you were talking and is now worried? So you want him dead?" His tone was bland,

"Shikie and me were talking, depressing stuff, I got upset and Gaara wouldn't stop pestering me. So now I don't want to face him." Her voice calmed slightly and her brow furrowed, a pout fighting it's way to her lips,

"What kind of depressing things did shikamaru talk to you about? I'm surprised it wasn't to troublesome for him..."

"I told you I don't want to re-live it, I'd rather just forget it ever occurred." She said in s feral growl,

"Hey, I thought that was just Gaara you didn't want to talk to." The white-haired jonin held his hands up in surrender,

"Death. We talked about dying. Being fine with leaving this world. I'm not fine at all. Today has been crap. Just plain crap, I get out the hospital, my whole body aching then I have to go talk to a lazy bastard about dying. The higher forces are laughing at my dispense I just know it." I grumbled,

We sat in quiet for a moment, Kakashis hands still held up to ward my anger away, he sighed heavily, "And I'm guessing you don't want to talk about upsetting things with Gaara when your time may be limited, you are both Shinobi now. Well, pardon me asking, but isn't staying away going to make him think it's something really bad and bug you more, why not just act normal and as if every things fine?"

_And when the war starts the bastard Chiyoko will probably take me away. _I added in my head, "I suppose you're right. Thanks Kakashi." I sighed, standing and heading back towards the apartment blocks.

"Anything the matter?" Kankuro lifted his eyebrow at me as I walked in, talking through a mouth full of toast, I shook my head and gave my best at a fake-genuine-smile, he just shrugged and went back to his toast. Matsuri came running up asking what was wrong and fussing over how Gaara had come storming inn shouting my name and demanding I tell him what was wrong, it took a while to convince her nothing had happened,along with Temaris helpful repeated comment of, 'Give the girl some space, jezz, she doesn't have to talk about anything, 'sides she says it's nothing!' After dealing with that and three games of peek-a-boo and one of hide and seek with Dai I was made to face an angry, albeit slightly calmed, Gaara.

He stood, arms crosed eyes unblinking about a foot infront of me, saying nothing, I stared back with what I hope was an impatient look tapping my foot with my hands on my hips, when after a minute passed he hadn't said anything I turned my head, followed round by my body, keeping my eyes on him as long as I could until I was facing the other way and taking a step forward. I got about a meter before a tendril of sand wrapped around my wrist, accompanied by a low growl from the red head, another minute of silence passed.

Finally I gave up, sighing, "What is it Gaara? Dai will get bored if I don't find him soon." I was greeted by more silence, after a moment I spun around baring my teeth, "What is the matter? Could you please let me go?" I dropped my snarl and smiled innocently,

He said three short venom filled words, "Whats. The. Matter?"

"Well, I'm a little annoyed right now because I'm being held captive by sand shackles while I'm meant to be playing with a child."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Was his threatened reply, "What did Shikamaru do to make you upset?"

"He didn't do anything, now please could you be so kind as to release me?"

"Then why were you so upset?" He growled, not releasing the sand even slightly,

"I wasn..." I started to be interrupted,

"Don't lie! Yes you were! Why else would you act like... That."

"Because I had to ask Kakashi something and I knew you'd insist on coming along so I had to get rid of you!" It was a bit harsh and a lie, well not completly, I had been with Kakashi and Gaara would have insisted on coming along if that had been the case... The sand dropped from my wrist and he turned away with a look of hurt and anger, I felt so bad, but I knew the results would be worse if he knew the truth, plus he seemed to have brought the lie.

We left at dusk, three days after I'd left the hospital and we were now heading back, well the kazekage has got _a lot _of responsibilities and couldn't take infinite amount of time off. It was now dawn the next morning and my feet cained, I now understand the use of shoes, why do people walk? Why can't they learn to like... Oh I don't know! _Fly! _Would that not sort most our worldly problems? Gliding on the wind currents can't be nearly as tireing and _dull _as this, don't even get me started at how _slow _moving on feet is! I walked for about an hour the first night before giving up and spinning off about half a mile then waiting for the others before going off again, I must have looked like a hyper little five year old jumping up and down from one bare foot the the other as I waited, trying in vain to save my feet from the unbelievable heat that only occures in the middle of the desert when you've been traveling for goodness knows how long, an eternity if you ask me.

I was passing my time chatting to Lilia ever time the others caught up, we may act like we hate each other and in all truth we do, but you know how it is, as many would say 'a love-hate relationship' it's more interesting to be continuously bickering and annoying each other, but today we were both having a nice civil conversation when we met. Whether that was influenced by the fact there was no one else will remain a mystery, Gaara was refusing to so much as look at me let along spare me a word, Matsuri and Temari were giggling and gossiping and laughing over old memories they shared, somethings outsiders would find very hard to occupy themselves with, Kankuro and Danko were talking 'Man Talk' having gotten closer over the trip and to be honest I think Kankuro liked spending time with a male who wasn't five, a paedophile who disguised him self as a sensei or an extremely dangerous work-addict, because Gaara was a work-addict, he never rests, always has pencil to paper scribbling things down. So Lilia and I had one of our few girlie heart-to-heart like talks, well I say heart-to-heart I really mean complain about everything and anything other than each other, we have yet to find a way to not kill each other except for naming others we want to kill and the many ways of doing it, such as people who wear pink and green, seriously! For them we decided death by food-dye, now unless you are utterly insane that will not make sense to you, so let me share the enlightenment, you get green and red food dye, because let's face it where are you going to find _pink? _That's just light red! As the sleep you peel their mouths open and start to drip the mixture in, very slowly, now they should wake up as it starts to come out their nose and eyes (having drugged them to keep them asleep before hand) of course they'll try to scream and chock on the liquids. Yay the world ridden of people with no colour-sense. Then we were always faced with the problem of falling onto the floor laughing for ten minutes and having to run, Lilias case mine wind travel, to the others.

We'd been back a day when I decided it was time to visit somewhere new, I hadn't been anywhere in to long, what with the exams and everything. Of course Gaara wasn't happy about this idea and actually banned me from leaving, like that would work. Currently I'm sitting on the end of Dais bed, it's around nine am and he's awake and sitting at the other end,

"So you want to come with mummy-Fuu to the village hidden in the waves?"

"Gaara-daddy said you weren't allowed to go! He will get angry!"

"Ah but Gaara isn't in charge of me, I'm going anyway. Do you want to come?"

"Yes. No. Yes but Gaara-daddy will get mad at me."

"But I won't let him. You trust me right, sweetie?" He nodded, "So shall we pack and leave? We can drop by at the office on the way out to say bye?" He nodded again and jumped up, starting to fill the rucksack I had given him when I first entered.

"Gaara, we're off. See you... soon alright?" I smiled as I walked into his office, he was in the middle of a meeting, I knew he would be,

"Uh huh. See you." He grunted as he went back to discussing with the elders.

"It'll be like two weeks, alright? Alright! Say bye to the others for us, we'll send you a letter when we see the mizukage."

"Bye bye Gaara-daddy, me and mummy-Fuu are going to the beach!" Dai shrieked as I pulled him out fast, and sprinted down the corridor, he was now on my back. When we got to the gates we suddenly heard Gaara bellowing for everyone to bring us back. Taking Dai to the inner-world I spun into the wind and we started our journey to the village hidden in the waves.


	38. Chapter 38 Scream and Ice creams

**A/N: Okay, so I can only think of this chapter in third person, hope no one minds it's changed from first, I'm changing it back soon though. Unless you like it better like this... Someone tell me, if not I'll just change it back to first, though I do prefer Third, crap I'm rambling... Oh and I'm going to try update faster because someone asked me to, I couldn't reply but don't worry bastards are always cool, even thought your not because you like my story so therefore I like love you, crap I'm rambling again... xx**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Scream and Ice-cream

**Third person:**

The air was thick with salt, a freshness one can only find by the sea, the sky was clear with a cool breeze from all sides, rolling off the water dragging waves high behind it, the sky was littered with elegant birds and laughter echoed through the land scape. A young white-haired girl stood on the shore, the other side of town to the gates, panting as she stared out to sea, a small brown haired boy started to form at her feet, his smile as bright as the sun its self when he saw the ocean. He started jumping and dancing, laughing all the while around the girl he called mummy. She smile down at him, admiration in her eyes but the panting and tiredness still seeping through, she stumbled slightly then caught her self.

"Honey, we should go see the Mizukage, Okay? We need to find somewhere to stay." He nodded and grabbed her hand as they started a slow pace through the town, it was a few minutes later until she spoke, the young boy had been speaking the hole while, "Daisuki, if Mummy-Fuu falls over, just call a shinobi over and have them take us to mizukage-sama, say we have an appointment, got that?"

He nodded, "...But... We don't have an appointment. Auntie-Temari says I shouldn't lie because once I'm a shinobi I'll never get the chance to stop, so I have to treasure the truth while I can still use it." He tilted his head to the side with wide eyes, in wonder,

"It's not a lie sweetie, we had an appointment back in Konoha but I missed it, it just isn't for now. Besides it's good training, you want to be a big strong ninja like Gaara-Daddy don't you?" He nodded vigorously, he was going to be the best ninja possible and never give up, that was his nindo, his ninja-way, he had made it with the help of Naruto, Naruto had said that his ninja way is what made him so strong, so Daisuki he had to have a very good ninja-way to help him.

The made it five minutes before Fuu fell to the floor in a heap, she had fell before but always got back up, this time when she pushed against the floor it fell beneath her and she landed on her face, hard. A lot of people stopped to look, all just carrying on, some even laughing, but no one helped the girl up. Dai held his head up high, very proud he was now the one in charge, he would make sure he completed his mission, he was however very upset no one had come to their help. He stalked over to someone wearing an animal mask, he had learn about ANBU already and grabbed their sleeve.

"Um.. 'Cusie! ANBU-san. My mummy has fallen over, she is very tired she has been traveling non-stop from sand for a hole day now while carrying me. She said to go to the Mizukage-sama, please will you take us there?"

"Aw sweetie, no one can go that far in a day. Besides you need an appointment with Mizukage-sama, not to mention you're only little you really shouldn't get envolved in this stuff OK? Where are you staying? I'll carry your mummy there." The young woman, or man with a very high and feminine voice, bent down to his level and said in a _very _patronizing tone.

"We aren't staying anywhere. Mummy-Fuu said to go no matter what. So if you won't help I'll carry her myself." He stomped his foot and turned on his heel, marching over to Fuu and wrapping her arm around his slight shoulder, as he started to force his way forward more people stopped to laugh at the strange sight, making him all the more angry. Before he new it he was screaming, a few dark clouds appearing in the sky, a hand touched his shoulder. It was the ANBU lady, she took Fuu off him and agreed to take him to the Mizukage.

Outside the office the guards were shouting that the mizukage didn't have an appointment to see them, Dai was on the verge of having a tantrum and Fuu was still trying to pull herself off the floor. A few minutes later and Dai _was _having a temper-tantrum, one of the worst you could imagine, the two guards were shouting so _so _loud. And Fuu, well she was leaning against the wall, finally on her feet again, under her breath she begged for the stregnth and... Was gone. Shutting the two guards up and setting Dai off laughing, a scream was heard from inside the office, the two guards charged in, swearing about how she just, insert very rude curses, disappeared.

"You're that girl! Gaara-samas girl! The one who almost died in the exam! What the hell are you doing here? Why do you look so bad? AND ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! Don't scare me like that!"

Fuu opened her mouth to reply before collapsing down again, landing on the sofa, at that exact moment the guards and Dai charged in, the two guards starting rushing explanations and apologies, promising to get rid of her immediately, "Whats she doing here? I would have thought Gaara-sama to at least inform me. You there!" She pointed at Dai, "You are... Daisuki-kun right? I think that's what he called the child, why are you here?"

"Gaara-daddy does not know, he forbade mummy-fuu to leave but she did and she took me. But she has be traveling a whole day to get here, while carrying me and is very tired. I must ask for somewhere to stay and... um... Oh, please can you tell Daddy-Gaara we are here? And... She will talk in the morning but can you feed her lots of sleepy pills? She needs to pass out of the screams come." He nodded, his finger still in his mouth. She, of course nodded and sent for someone to find a place for them to stay, she couldn't exactly refuse could she? What would you do if a young girl and her son turned up and your office and almost fainted? Well if your a good natured person, you'd help.

"How many of these does she take?" The woman who had carried Fuu to the apartment asked Dai, it was a small green apartment, green walls, green carpets, green painted floor boards. The couch, cupboards, kitchen and bathroom where also all green, a dull, fading mint green. There was only one bedroom but Dai said it would be fine since his mummy-fuu did not like sleeping much. Right this moment Fuu was lying in the bed, Dai was sitting in the other room on the couch, flipping through a booklet of places to visit, circling the pretty-looking pictures.

"Mummy-Fuu says she usually takes six, I'm not allowed to tell Daddy-Gaara this because he will get mad, but she says since she tired two will probably do fine." He called through, trying his best to sound grown up and mature, the woman slipped two pills into Fuus mouth,

"Six is really to much, I think you should warn Kazekage-sama about her drug problem."

"It wont do anyfin because mummy-Fuu doesn't listen to daddy-Gaara, he says no leaving and she left anyway. She says shes independent, I fink she just naughty and needs to be told off. But she my mummy so I can't tell her off and she doesn't listen to others so." He shrugged, Fuu screamed, a couple more times after and then fell silent, the woman walked out looking a little freaked, Dai carried on circling calmly. "Don't worry, she gets sent screams and they scare her. Is why she does not like to sleep."

"Okay then... I'm going, will you be alright on your own sweetie?" She knelt down in front of Dai,

"Yes. I am a big strong ninja like daddy-Gaara, I can lookie after my self." He jabbed his thumb into his chest,

"Alright then, remind your mother that she has to go see Mizukage-sama when she wakes alright?"

"I will." He grinned, she left then.

"You asked to see me?" A voice asked from behind the mizukage, causing her to jump, she hadn't been expecting someone to come in from behind so only bothered to sense for anyone through the door,

"Why is it you always chose ways in that surprise me rather than using the door like a normal human being?"

"Sorry Mei-sama, but I'm not a normal human being. Thank you for letting us stay by the way."

"That's fine, you're better now I gather? We never got a chance to talk after the chunnin exams, what with you being hospital ridden and all."

"You're right, to cut a long story short, something bad is coming, I've decided it's a war because many many people will die because of whatever is coming. We have to stop this, find someone with the ability to end the war before it starts. Spread the word and get ready, there's a chance we wont be able to stop it so at least you can prepare and save as many as you can."

"Well that really brightened my day. Now I'm going to have to find those old anti-depressents." She muttered as she emptied a draw onto her desk, picking out a bottle and swallowing some of its contents, "

"Sorry. I'm just the messenger. You think your depressed? You should be put in my place, I can't fricking sleep without hearing the screams of the children who's lives will be lost. So now I'm an insomniac who hears dead-but-not-yet-children's screams when they try to sleep. Not starting to mention my soul is made of children who have already died and I steal chakra from those I meet to survive."

"... You need these more than me." The mizukage sighed and chucked over the pot of pills, Fuu took three and dry swallowed, "Ever need to talk I'm here." Mei smiled sweetly,

"... Fine. I'm probably going to die and all, when the war starts, when succeed, when I fail. No matter what my life will be taken, even if the Chiyoko let me live I'll go into the war and most likely die. What a refreshing thought? Get to live for a few years and DIE!"

"... Keep the anti-depressents, you'll need them."

"Now I'm going to get addicted to sleeping pills and anti-depressants, oh and caffeine of course. Great. I'm officially going to become a drug abuser." Fuu laughed, "Now if you don't mind I have to take Dai to the seaside, we can talk some more another time?"

"Alright, oh I sent a message to Gaara-sama."

"Thank you mizukage-sama." Fuu called as she jumped down to the ground and grabbed the had of a waiting Daisuki.

The wind was blowing hard off the sea and pushing against Fuu and Dai as they ran for the ice cream stall, despite the wind it was a lovely day and the beach was pretty packed, "What flavour do you want honey?"

"Um.. Chocolate or strawberry!"

"Hm... Tough choice... I know! We'll have two of everything you got." She grinned up at the store man, Dais face fell to surprise and happiness all at once, "It's Gaaras money so you got to thank him," She laughed as she took the first of the ice creams.

They sat on the end of a groyne, licking their five ice-creams, "Auntie-Temari only lets me have one ice-cream!" Dai smiled, ice cream all over his face,

"Ah, but today is special isn't it? Today is our first day to the sea together. Besides I'm so much cooler than your Auntie-Temari, don't tell her thought she might have my head."

"She is scary, but Auntie-Matsuri is scarier." He nodded, Fuu asked how, "Well she is angry one minute then sad then happy and she likes Gaara-daddy a lot, I know because she is even worse around him. I think her emotions are very confused. So it can be scary. And auntie-Temari loves me to bits, Uncle-Kanky told me so!" His grin grew until it was almost touching his ears, Fuu just smiled and wiped the ice cream from his jaw.

A week later they left, they decided to walk for half of it because Fuu had been very tired when they went all the way by wind before. They had been traveling a day, they had stayed over night in a small village now an hour away, they had left by the window before paying so had run and made it an hour away in thirty minutes, no one had seen them leave so no one could come after them and get the money.

Later that day, just before night, when they were nearing another village,once they arrived they were going to travel by the wind the rest of the way, a group of men and woman started to form around them. By the time Fuu noticed they were already charging at her, Dai ducked behind a log, cowering as blood sprayed around. She managed to kill off about half of them but there were so many that one ended up with a knife held to her throat, another biting her ankles since she had cut her hands off and numerous others holding her hands and pointing knives into her. She panted, to exhausted to be able to fight them all off, not to mention if she moved in the slightest she'd get stabbed. Some started to slowly push their Kunai into her, others punching and kicking. As the man holding a knife to her throat started to cut, Dai stood. Tears streaming down his face, eyes full of anger, he stood tall and opened his mouth. And screamed.


	39. Chapter 39 Don't go yet

**A/N: I've decided that for the time being I'll switch between first and third person, since I'm writing this straight after posting the last chapter, if someone tells me which they prefer I'll stick to one.**

Chapter Thirty-nine: Don't leave yet.

**Fuu:**

His screamed ripped through the air, the sky darkened and the air became thick. I felt myself gasping more as the scream tore its way through me, and still he continued. My chest started to hurt, not just like a small pain but as if it was being ripped apart and my life being sucked from it through a straw, "D-Dai." I gasped, "P-please." And still he continued, he should have run out of breath and had to start again but he just kept going, tears streaking down his face as his hair flew back, the unearthly noise leaving his throat, behind the scream I could hear people trying to talk to me, but not yet able to make out the words. The people around me started to fall, blood spilling out of their mouths, a felt a trickle form on my own skin, yet he still would not open his eyes and stop. The pain grew more fierce and I collapsed to my knees, more people falling dead around me, the voices became louder, it was Chiyoko, I tried to ignore them for fear of hearing screams, but as the scream continued and the pain grew their voices became to loud in my head. As I finally heard them they started to appear to me, small wispy images of children screaming at me, _"No! You're not finished yet! You can't die! Quikely supply her with more life force! Help her! get back in"" _They shouted, their smoke-like figures darting into my body, I looked down at my left and realised the same forms were flying away from my body, _"When he stops we can bring her back to life just don't let her disappear!" _They screamed, I tried to talk but had already lost the ability.

I came to a few hours later, the sky was pitch black and the stars shining bright, Dai was rocking over the top of me, crying, whimpering the word 'no' over and over. A few last Chiyoko forced their way into my body and I gasped, breathing again after hours of death, he looked at me, smiling with relief, happy yet sad at the same time, a look of pure hurt warping his cute little face, "M-Mummy-Fuu?"

"Dai honey, I'm fine, everythings fine." I took him into my arms, he cried some more before finally falling asleep, I tried to take him in but found it to difficult,

_"You will have to learn your powers now, you have died and been brought back, everything will be harder. You can still travel by the wind, but taking someone in will be to difficult at the moment, and you've lost all the chakra you had so you can no longer use any jutsus. Also hearing peoples thoughts will be the hardest, it may take a long time to come back." _The chiyoko whispered to me,

"Walking it is then. Thank you for saving me."

_"It will only happen once."_

"I'm surprised at how high the number is already." I chuckled as she started walking, Dai still in her arms.

**

* * *

**

Third person:

"We _have _to talk! Now!" Fuu said as she barged into the Kazekages office, she had gotten back ten minutes ago and headed straight over once handing Dai to Temari for the day,

"I'm in the middle of a meeting, but you're right. I told you not to go! I'm your Kazekage you _can not _defy me!" Gaara snarled in response, turning back to the council, who could tell he was in a better mood now she had returned, although she'd never be able to guess that.

"Get the fuck out of here, NOW!" She grabbed the closet chair and pulled it out, chucking the councilors out,

"Go home now. I'm already angry at you, leave my council alone!" He shouted back,

"WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" She continued to push the elders out the doors,

"You are not going anywhere." He threatened the council members, "And you! You left!"

"You can't keep me locked up here!"

"I was worried!"

"Then fucking listen!"

"You just got out the hospital! I was scared you'd get hurt! I can't go through that for a third time!"

"I DIED!" She screamed, falling to the ground,

"... Get out. Now." He threatened at the council, who ran, literally. "Who. Hurt. You?" He snarled,

"Coffee, I need coffee, had to walk all the way here, it happened yesterday." She sighed as she went and got said drink, Gaara then looked at her properly for the first time since she barged in, noticing the slight cuts and bruises along with the old blood, _did this have to happen all the time to her? How bad could your luck be? _He took a few shaking breaths calming himself, she walked back out with a steaming mug and sat on the sofa. "We had a great time by the way."

"Tell me who harmed you. I'll kill them."

"No, you wont. Now, we were walking home, just before the spot where we were going to switch to wind travel a massive group surrounded us, thugs, wanted our money. They started to attack me. Killed half of them then the other half caught me, kunai to throat, stomach, gut, everywhere..."

"I'll kill them all." He snarled,

"No, shut up and listen. Then Dai stood up. And _screamed_."

"... Carry on."

"That's it. He screamed and the sky turned dark, unbelievable pain shot through me, as if ripping at my heart, people around me started to die. I then died. Chiyoko brought me back, saying it wasn't time yet. Now I've lost most my powers."

"... Wait... Dai, killed you? How did a scream do that?"

"Well that's what we need to find out. It's like some kind of kekkei-genkai I'd guess. I'm pretty sure the sound waves from the scream of something rush through you and rip your life force away, the darkness must be some kind of trick that comes with it to keep you to occupied to think to run. But it _hurts_. He can't control it, we need to learn about it and teach him to control it or we could all die. That must be what the villagers meant by calling him a daemon..."

"Dai killed you..."

"Uh-huh, and he's a wreck right now, so just be careful around him alright? I came here to get your permission to go into the forbidden area of the library, then I'm going to get Baki, Kankuro, Matsuri, Danko and Lilia to help me search. Dais with Temari at the moments and you're, well the kazekage."

**Lilia:**

We all sat on the floor of the library, Kankuro and Fuu had gone into the forbidden part to search while the rest of us stayed out in the part open to the public, Baki-san had taken order and was retrieving more books, putting old ones away and checking over things that we thought could be connected, it was only right he was in charge since he was the only other one allowed to go into the forbidden part. See I've been doing the worst, I never liked books and I fail at skim reading, I'm on my third book while the others are on about their fifth, not to mention I've found loads I thought might be connected but haven't been. Can you believe it? A little kid capable of... of such... slaughter. There are some things seriously wrong with this world, 'sigh',

"I think I found something!" Anzu called, I had been with her and she decided to come along, probably because Yuri came to, and we all know she's over the moon in love with him. I mean she couldn't have just come to help Fuu, she hates her, because I always bitch about her, she beat the crap out of her precious Yuri-sama and Fuu had been... Particularly... Bitchy on the day they met, patronizing and teasing, really just being Fuu but to a hole new level because she was bored of sitting about and training non-stop. "Yuri-sama! Yuri-sama! Look, do you think this is related?" Anzu called over, batting her eyelashes, he skim read it and passed it up to Baki-san without a word. Anzu pouted, but if you ask me she'd get bored of him if he paid attention, for her the fun is in the chasing, and it's not much of a chase if they don't run is it?

Baki read it and put the book in the pile of things that might be related, every hour or so he goes in to see Fuu with them, turns out she reads _fast_. Like mega fast, she's read twice the amount of forbidden stuff than Kankuro and everything we found, not to mention she's writing up a ton of notes on it. Or at least that's what Baki-san said,

Yuri was walking over to us, well kid of jumping over the piles of books, "Oi, Danko-kun. D'you think that girl will fight me again when this is over? I wasn't expecting it before and she made me look bad."

"Fuus been injured. I'm pretty sure she won't be at full potential at the moment." I cut in

"Oh yeah! She was attacked wasn't she, thats when her little boy did the screaming-jutsu, but how injured could rogues make her if she's up and about still? I'm rooting for you Yuri-sama!" Anzu had come over, following Yuri no doubt,

"No. I think Daisuki hurt her. She saw this jutsu first hand and said he couldn't control it, didn't it kill the people surrounding her? If you ask me..." I let my voice drop low for effect, scaring Anzu is on the top of my favourite-things-to-do list, "She died."

Anzus eyes grew and she grabbed onto Yuris sleeve, "So she's... A ghost?"

"Uh-huh, or resurrected, they say she was created from dead souls or something, couldn't they just do that again?" Here's the thing, I was starting to freak myself out, the library was abandoned, just the click of the grand-father-clock and the whistling of the wind through the open windows, so when I heard someone whisper in my ear, I jumped into Danko, hugging him for all my worth,

"Seems my secrets out." The voice whispered, slowly I turned around, Fuus face right in mine, problem is there wasn't her usual joking look when she doesn't mean something, it was all truthful. "My baby killed me. Repeat it and I will get mad, he's a wreck,"

"You-You're r-really a g-g-ghost?" Anzu stuttered, I swallowed the lump in my throat,

"Fuu-chan stop scaring them! If you don't those two boys wont have working arms and we'll be down four helpers, 'cause you know they'll leave with them." Kankuro jocked, lightening the mood,

"I wasn't exactly going to lie." She muttered as he dragged her off to a corner, Baki informed us they had finished the forbidden section, it wasn't big and they had been working fast, not to mention its better organised in there, or so I've heard. The flicked through the other books as we left, scribbling notes.

We hung around in the park across the road until they emerged an hour and a half later, a notepad filled with information in Fuus arms.

"Thanks guys." She smiled as her, Kankuro, Matsuri and Baki all started to head back to the mansion, Baki didn't live there like the rest but his favourite tavern was in that direction, Yuri stood and started after them.

"Fight me." He squared up to Fuu, standing right in her way,

"Bite me."

"...What?"

"Oh, I thought we were saying stupid, unnecessary things, no? Alright." She shrugged as she moved to go around him, he grabbed her arm,

"I said fight me. You caught me off guard before, I'm ready now, I can win."

"And I just died. So yeah, you can. I can't use anything anymore, I have lost all the Chakra I collected, my mind powers have left me, maybe for good, I can't use the inner dimension at the moment with out fainting. The only thing left to do with the wind is travel by it, I now have to learn everything anew, because my son killed me. Besides, why would a fight again when I beat you, you probably could beat me even if I had all my powers back, your a jonin, I'm barley a chunin," He still didn't move, she kneed him hard in the crotch, he definitely was not expecting that and fell over, "Say sorry to whoever gets stuck with you for me, you might not be having any kids." She smiled sweetly as she left. See I knew there was a reason we liked each other deep down inside, we're both sadists.

**A/N: Two in one day! Wow :O. If its worse than usual you know it's because I wrote one and a half in a day. I can't believe I finally got to the bit about Dais weird ability that made them hate him back at rain, I mean come on, that was ages ago!**


	40. Chapter 40 One night stands

Chapter Fourty: One night stands.

Fuu:

Well, we found things to do with Daisukis ability alright, there was supposedly a clan of people who could paralyze with their screams and cause immense torture. Their screams change with their emotions, the stronger they feel the more dangerous it is. But then Orochimaru kidnapped them, yes all of them, and experimented on them, most died during these experiments, a few survived but there weren't many that managed to get the ability to kill with the scream, out of the ones who could very few mastered the training and all this left them dyeing young. So he, Orochimaru, experimented on an unborn child, it worked. Marvelously. Perfectly. No faults. Except when the child was born, it was taken from the mother and they started to check it, it screamed. They all died. In the next room the mother heard the scream, but was out of range, she grabbed the baby and ran. Neither were seen again, until the child would have been around three, the mother was found and killed, the child disappeared.

Daisuki was three when he appeared in Amegakure, he didn't kill anyone when he screamed as far as I heard thought, but it could have just been a weak version. There were even some documents on how training might help, but nothing very specific. So now I'm heading out to the hide-out Orochimaru hid the clan in, hopefully there's still things left, problem, he may be dead, his minions aren't. So it's going to be hard. Worth it though. There are quite a few of us going, Kankuro has been sent to pretty much protect me and keep me out of battles, trust my stupid luck to get me beat up so many times Gaaras now paranoid I'll die at any moment. Baki has come as the leader and Yuri is also joining, he's everywhere now I swear. Also two female ANBU that I don't know, they haven't even lifted their masks. Never got ANBU, never will, just seems like a normal Shinobi to me, only far more of a coward, well they do harder missions and all, but no one knows who they are so their identity is safe.

"Kanky-kun! MY feet hurt!"

"So?"

"So you're carrying me." I smiled evilly as she charged at him and clung onto his back, he tried in vain to rip me off but my grip was to strong, "Hurry up horsey!"

"You're like a little kid sometimes you know that?"

"Well duh genius. Created from dead children's spirits and all." I whacked him over the head playfully, repeating for him to hurry up, the others were getting away.

It took us four days to get to the ex-hide-out of the recently-deceased-mentally-unstable-snake-man, there were still people hiding there, carrying on the experiments. A lot of the hideouts had been found and their inhabitants captured, this one had been found out about but no one had gone to clear it out, there were only rumours of things going on here and no proof. There had once been a battle, one team of jonin had been sent, none returned. Konoha had sent them, but before they sent more people akatsuki attacked the village. So, up until now, it hasn't been taken from them, the battle hasn't started but I'm pretty certain we can win. My job was meant to be to read the hostages minds once we captured them and find out all the information we knew, a hole plan was made around this until I explained that I was broken and no longer able to do that. So instead, because Kankuro-kun wont let me fight, I have to sit quietly at the edge and try to access that power, if not and we can't get information from them we're taking them to Konoha, were apparently there's a clan who specialise in mind-jutsu. This, believe-me-you, proved to be extremely boring. So I ditched that after not progressing at all and started to sit, my legs crossed over one another and my hands leaning on them. And I laughed hiding behind my hands I giggled, I chuckled, I out right burst into hysterics. Every kind of laughter until the 'bad-guys' got pissed off. Kankuro was stationed in front of me so none could get through, an ANBU had also placed a genjutsu to make me appear as an innocent little girl. Finally the dumb-ass' decided to get a load on Kankuro then charge at me. Now I was worried for Kankuro but he can hold his own and it'd be easier without worrying about me. I put up a bit of a fight, not really trying.

And thus, here I am. Tied to a chair in the middle of the base, files and files of information surrounding me. Genius. Of course I start to scan the files with my eyes, after that failed I kicked a kunai out of the pouch strapped to my leg, they hadn't checked for weapons, kicked it up, slicing the ropes, albeit I cut up my wrists a lot but it was worth it. Grabbing all the files that looked connected I spun off into the wind, the one thing left that I'm capable of. And appeared in my corner behind Kankuro once again. Who threw a fit, he was still fighting off five nin but found the time to scream in my face about running off and how Gaara was going to kill him.

I'd talk you through the battle but I missed a lot and it really isn't very interesting.

So skipping a few hours. We captured all the nin we could find, no one on our team or there's died, a lot of us got very hurt, but we lived, and yes I'm apart of we, some guy stabbed me in the shoulder from behind and I got in a bit of a sprawl. Bastard I was still disguised as a little girl, come to think of it I'm pretty sure I still am. Oh well. We're sitting in a cave at the edge of the desert, walking in that kind of climate when your injured is not a good idea, so we're patching ourselves up before we head home. Gaara has sent for the daughter of the mind-reader-clan to come, he said he knew her and she'd be accompanied by some of his friends. Didn't tell me more, I was busy getting ready to leave at the time. So everything was in motion.

It turned out to be Ino who was the mind-jutsu-specialist, could have told me since I know her but no. She brought Shikie and Sakura with her, Temari was pleased, she even managed to get Shikamaru to agree to have a birthday and invite us, his birthday being a month away on September twenty-second, Ino had helped her achieve this before going and searching the minds of the hostages we captured. So I didn't get to see much of her, and Temari stole Shikie, so I went to see Sakura the most, she spent a lot of time in the hospital and looking through the medical herbs, not very fun but she told all sorts of embarrassing stories about Naruto that were enough to keep me going through the long dull days. Well that and mine and Lilias evil planning of tricking Danko into a date with her, trust me, it's a funny thing to do, she didn't seem to like any of my plans though, they all involved violence. We also thought up some plans evil-genius' would be proud of of ways to embarrass poor little Anzu in front of Yuri, she flipped when she wailed in and heard one of them, she now hates me a lot more, but hey, I'll live.

All together it took a week to collect enough information to be able to get someone to train Dai, in the end Gaara chose Yuri, because apparently he has a knack for picking up things and explaining to others and is also very patient. He did try to make a deal that if he helped I'd have to fight him again, Gaara flipped, saying I'd just recovered from yet another injury and had, insert naughty word begging with 'F' here, died and if Yuri didn't want to only ever get a few D-ranking missions he'd drop it and do as his kazekage said. I know right? He referred to himself as Kazekage, I laughed when he said that, I was leaning against the door from his on-suit kitchen listening.

All of this lead up to tonight, were I am out with Matsuri, drinking, again. Celebrating we call it, because we have figured out enough to help Dai, but in all honest truth we're just going out and getting drunk for the hell of it. If we have an excuse, all the better. So to now, we are sitting in a bar with our third matinee, we have also finished off a small bottle of vodka between us and several beers, me drinking most of these since Matsuri really can't hold her alcohol, damn light-weight.

"You know what I think? Fuu-chan?" She slurred, resting her head on my shoulder, well trying it fell right back off again, I asked what, "That he's FIT!" She shouted pointing at a man across the bar,

"Well... So do I... For his age... But honey, that man could be your grand-dad." I burst into fits of giggles, falling off the stool, setting me off some more as I clambered back on,

"Haven't you ever heard of a sugar-daddy?"

"You don't know he's rich. Besides that would just be gold-digging, you can tell he's on his last legs!"

"You're right. But you know what I need need need need need to do? Just go out there and screw some random guy!" She flung her arms in the air, nearly knocking her glass over, I caught it,

"We don't waste! Drink it bitch! But darling Mat-chan, I really don't think you want to do that."

"But I do." She contradicted,

"Did I hear someones after a one night stand?"

"Baki-perv! PHAEDOPHILLA! Gaara-kun will have your head for trying to take advantage of his student like that!" I screeched, pointing at him in accusation, someone somewhere shouted for me to shut up, I screamed back no, falling slightly, which was lucky of the fork they had thrown would have hit me.

"You're right." He sighed, his face lifting when he saw another group of girls, which he immediately went over to.

"But I couldn't just fuck a stranger! I need someone I know and trust but it wont make any difference if we just screw around for a night."

"Hmm..." I put my finger to my lip as we pondered, "Kankuro." She shook her head saying she saw him to much, "Hm... Danko?" She said she didn't know him, "Yuri?" We laughed at the reaction Anzu would have, "You know what my dear-sweet Mat-chan? I just don't know!"

"Hm..." She sighed,

"I KNOW!" I shouted,

"But I thought you didn't?"

"I do now silly! Someone from Konoha! You know them but not really well and you hardly ever see them! But not Shikie, Temari will kill you. But you could screw someone at his party?"

"GENIUS! You're so clever Fuu-chan! Why didn't I think of that? What person will be up for screwing for just one night do you think?"

"Um... We need to think of someone easy... Narutos in love with Hinata, Shikie will be screwing Temari, Kakashi is old and homosexual I think, there's the quiet bug guy but I beat he'd be hard to get, there's... Sai but if he isn't gay then I think all but one of the villagers are out a lot of money, Chouji's to sweet for that, KIBA-KUN! He'd get with anything moving I'm sure!"

"Will the dog be with us? That would be weird."

"You know, I have no idea, you can never tell with Kiba-kun, he may just bring Akamaru along."

"He's the best so far though and beggars can not be choosers!" She exclaimed.

"Mat-chan?"

"Yes Fuu-chan?"

"I think some one's pulling us out."

"Oh, you're right Fuu-chan." Just then the door slammed and the barman shouted to get out we were annoying his customers and had drunk enough,

"ISN'T OUR MONEY GOOD ENOUGH? WE BROUGHT LOADS FROM YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! JUST REMEMBER WE HELPED PAY THE BILLS!" I screamed as we stumbled away in the general direction of the mansion.

"Where have you two been?" A cold voice interrupted our giggles, I pouted stubbornly, we had been having such fun!

"Out!" I stuck my tongue out,

"Where?"

"Drinking!" Matsuri shouted,

"Why?"

"Celebrating the success!" She continued, her arms still in the air,

"Deciding who to screw!" I cut in, we both fell in heaps on the ground. Moments later passing out, still sprawled across the floor.

We woke up the next morning still like that, Gaara sitting on the stairs a meter ahead of us, scowling, nothing new there. I tried to stand but had to fall back down grabbing my head as it pulsed, how much did I drink, I never get hangovers, especially not bad ones. Is this another down side of dying? Great. I crawled across the ground to the kitchen, Matsuri at my feet, who looked as bad as I felt. I grabbed at the first ankles I came across, whimpering and tugging on their trousers, trying to beg for coffee but I knew my voice would send my headache to hell and back. The person just looked down at me, a mess on the ground, Matsuri much the same her head lying on my heels,

"Coffee!" I whispered,

"Troublesome." They answered, just as quietly, they handed us both a cup.

"Shikie-kun? What're you doing here? This isn't your apartment? Does Gaara know? If not he's just in the hall and I'd run for it." I whispered,

"Shit." He hissed, eyes wide as he leaped from the window and ran, Gaara came in a moment later and in the next minute Temari,

"Temari-chan... You don't look like you got much sleep. I wonder why..." My voice was still as quiet as possible, "Pineapples are not a good thing to eat before sleeping." I smirked, Matsuri started giggling into her mug, "As long as the beds not broken..." She covered my mouth with her hand,

"Whats she talking about?" Gaara asked his sister,

"I nothing, nothing at all, right Fuu?" She hissed,

"Of course not. Nothing. At. All."


	41. Chapter 41 Sweet vengeance

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to Macie Doll, whose reviews I couldn't reply to. I literally love you. You're so nice. Three times? Fuck I couldn't read it that much :L. I am now dedicating a chapter to you because you're so awesome! Not this one, this one isn't good enough. I know the one, I've written on it already. Oh I'll take this chance to explain, I've written like five chapters ahead of this but it's because I'm going to be doing national write a novel in a month this November, I got the idea from another fanfic I read were the person said they were doing it, but anyway, so I'm going to keep posting the ones I've already written, I know right? Genius! I'm so proud of my little moment of smartness before falling back to insanity XD. I'm rambling. Enjoy, It'll be at least a week for an update because... DADDY IS TAKING ME TO NEW YORK! AHHHHH. So excited. I'm sorry I didn't stop rambling... Story time:**

Fourty-one: Sweet vengeance.

**Fuu:**

Not much happened in the next month of my life, I started to get back my abilities, occasionally the wind obeys me now and every now and then I catch a snippet of someones thoughts or they hear my voice inside their heads once in a while, the inner world can now take a person in for ten minutes, not able to change anything in there but I don't think that's ever coming back. I spent my days trying to bring them back and my nights reading on the roof. A few things happened, I watched a guy steal someones purse and kicked him in the head, the mizukage got in touch saying she'd like a peace treaty with us and Konoha, Iwagakure sent a spy who found nothing up except for his sugar being switched for salt and dust being put in his cereals, that was thanks to me and Matsuri of course, but nothing effecting me directly in anyway really. So we will skip that month of my life and go straight to the twenty-first of September, nine pm.

That is when we arrived at Konoha gates, Gaara was whisked away for a meeting with the Hokage, Baki, yes he came, spotted some young pretty girls and chases them, literally, Dai made Matsuri take him to the play park, you may be thinking _this late at night? _But yeah he'd slept most the way, Temari ran off to catch up with her friends and me and Kankuro started to stroll aimlessly. It was on this stroll that a group of kids ran into us and Kankuro flipped, I calmed him of course and dragged him away by force,

"Bloody hate kids." He muttered, I tilted my head in confusion, the thought passing my mind that I must look like a lost puppy,

"You don't hate Dai though." I stated, it was a statement not a question in the slightest,

"Exception to the rule."

"Hm... So you never want kids? I'd kind of guessed you'd like to teach them and be seen as the strongest in the village, if only by your children." I smirked,

"Got Dai for that."

"No. Dai thinks Gaara is the strongest in the village, rightly to. Now we don't know if he'll be able to learn puppetry, not with his kekkei-genkai thing, he might not have the right chakra."

"I'll live." He muttered as we made our way to the apartment.

"I don't want to go back yet! Lets go find someone!"

"Fine." He sighed, "Rookie-nine, that's Narutos year, like the pub around the corner." My eyes lite up at the thought of alcohol, "Oh no, I promised my baby brother not to let you drink a drop tonight because it's inevitable you'll get pissed tomorrow."

"But it helps me _sleep_! You know that! I can only sleep well if I pass out!" I pouted,

"Yes, but now you get hangovers, Gaara hasn't noticed but I have, ever since you... Passed on... You've lost your amazing power of never getting the dreaded hang-over, you will just complain all tomorrow if your head hurts at the party."

"Then I wont stop drinking so I can't get a hangover!"

"No."

* * *

I rolled my eyes at my cranberry juice, seriously I'm not a little kid, why can't I have just one beer? Just one? Gaara would never know! Stupid Kanky-chicken. Not many people we knew were there, well I knew. There was a boy who looked just like Hinata who had a girl with brown buns sitting on his lap, an over enthusiastic green-clad boy with a bowl cut who wasn't drinking, glad I'm not the only one, Chouji, who I had met before with Shikie, they're best mates or something, Naruto and he had three younger kids with him, hanging on his every word. Also some of their senseis but Kakashi wasn't there and he's the only one I know. Kankuro fitted right in, he had known them a lot longer than me, I felt strange not drinking so had set next to bowl-cut boy, Rock Lee I believe he introduced himself as, it's hard to remember because he went on about youthfulness's for ten minutes after, and, oh crap, the quiet kid, I forgot Bug-boy was here.

"I didn't catch your name sorry." I smiled over at him, he also had a cranberry juice, it was the only thing other than water and alcohol this place sold.

"Aburme Shino. Nice to see you again Fuu." He held out his hand, I shook it uncomfortable, obviously he remembered me... Oppsie...

"I'm sorry I didn't remeber your name." I said sheepishly,

"Thats fine. You must meet a lot of people. I'm on Kiba and Hinatas team. I gather you remember them right?" He looked _very _sad,

"Hinata, shes the cute one naruto loves right?" Naruto went bright red as I said this, I ignored it, "And kiba... kiba, kiba, kiba. Oh I crashed on his couch, dog boy! See I have nick-names to remember everyone, Kiba is dog-boy, Naruto is whiskers, Shikamaru is Shikie, he's bowl-cut-kid," I pointed to Rock Lee, "you were bug-boy. Hope you don't mind." I smiled, trying to ease the moment,

"You don't like my bugs?" His aura became more depressed, crap, got an over-emotional on my hands.

"No, no, no it's not that, they're just easy to remember, they're quite cute really. Just as long as they don't bite?" I asked, holding my hand out for one to land on,

"Not enless I tell them to." There was a threat in his words,

"Aw, the little buggie-wuggies wouldn't hurt me would you?" The bugs hissed violently at me, making me flinch. I decided the guy to my left would probably be my best bet but looking over and saw him crying with an older look-alike of him over youthfulness and re-thought that statement. Crap. Sat with the freaks and anti-socials. "You're related to Hinata-san right?" I leant over to the white eyed boy, he just nodded, the girl on his lap elbowed him,

"Hyuuga Neji." He muttered, he held out his hand,

"Oh so you're the guy that got Shikie thinking and uncovering my secret. Nice to finally meet you, I'm Fuu." I smiled, he awkwardly smirked, obviously not sure what to do.

Kankuro stood and asked if anyone else wanted another drink, he refused to get me one, bastard.

"Well I'm off then. There should be a liquior shop around here someone, tell the guard dog I went home will you?" I rushed as I ran from the bar while his back was turned, just as the door shut I heard Kankuro ask were I was going and bug boy tell him I went to find a liquior store, asshole! I started to run, as I turned the corner I saw Kankuro behind me grabbing at his puppet, crap, so I decided to use wind to get away, it's tireing and all but I am not getting trapped in a blood puppet alright. He threw the puppet to the floor and cursed as he watched me dissapearing before a look of genius spread over his face. He licked his finger and held it up, _to follow my bloody wind_! And it worked! I started heading further into town and he followed like a meter behind me! Finnally giving up I exited and landed with my feet on the ground again,

"I _just _want _one itty-bitty _drink!" I wailed and stamped my foot just before he made his puppet surround me and started carrying me to the aparments on his back, I screamed curses and punched the doll, even taking out a kunai to start scratching at it, when I did that he made a poisoned knife fly threw that almost hit me so I stopped and started to sulk.

"HE KID-NAPPED ME! CALL THE HOKAGE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he threw me out of the life-size-barbie-doll into a heap on the floor, "I just wanted a drink!" I wailed, "I'll get you back for this! Mark my words Sabaku no Kankuro, you life will be hell!"

"Bring it." He smirked as he flipped me off and walked out of the hall. I was still sat in a heap on the floor, scowling with a permanent pout plastered on my lips,

"Wait for it you son-of-a-bitch, you _will _regret the day you messed with me." I growled, I stayed like that on the floor for two hours, the others passing and giving me strange looks as I formulated hundred of plans, all out loud mind you. After two hours I went out to the all night convienence store, of course Gaara sent his sand eye to follow me to make sure I didn't buy any alcohol, but it was al lgood, that wasn't what I was after.

I wandered around the store, filling my basket with anything I could use for revenge, Whip-cream, permanent markers, cling-film, that sort of thing. When the basket was filled to the brim I paid and made my way back, laughing like a maniac all the way, I had to get it out my system before I ruined the plan(s). I decided to also make a quike stop by the massive pond in the park and collect some frogs, always have to involve frogs in evil-genius-plans.

I got into his room, first switching his shampoo for some of the whip-cream and filling his shower-gel with chilli poweder, next covering the toilet seat in cling film and replacing his cologne with a _very _feminine perfume. One the bathroom was done I snuck silently into his room. I filled the pockets of his clothes for tomorrow with cat-nip and move chilli-power in his underwear. Next mixing fake-tan, the cheap stuff, into his make-up, fine war-paint whatever. Once finished with that I sprayed the rest of the whip cream all over him and drew on his face in permanant marker, a mostach, beard and the letter 'D' on his head, also letting the frogs roam around freely. To end it all I left a little post-it note asking _'Do you regret it dear Kanky? I did warn you...' _Happy with my work I left smileing, humming a merry tune to myself as I downed a load of sleeping pills, heading for the roof, but I collapsed in the middle of the hallway before getting there, I heard a scream echo before I fell into blissful-drug-induced-sleep. Praise the lord for the invention of sleeping-pills.

**Matsuri:**

I woke up early, as usual, exiting my room to find Fuu asleep in a heap on the ground, her sleeping pills in her hand. Dai was crouched by her poking her. The only signs of life were her infrequent grunts and moans, she sounded like she was in _agony. _I walked away to find us some coffee, taking my sweet time, it's her fault, I warned her not to take so many of those things, and now the mizukage got her started on the anti-depressents. This household keeps getting weirder and weirder, we got a grown man wearing make-up and playing dollies, A little kid whos scream sucks the life from those around him, An insomniac with the remainders of a daemon in the depths of his mind, A dangerous young woman who could be passed as PMSing all the time and now a drug-addicted alcoholic who died and was brough back by dead children. Not to mention the perverted-sensei and strange people who waltz in and out like the own the place, people who claim to be our friends.

I brought the cup back up to Fuu, who was still groaning on the ground, Dai was now sitting on her ass. I handed her the cup and she instantly seemed to become slightly better,

"I feel like shit, I think I overdosed." She whimpered, taking colsolance in the hot steaming coffee,

"Again?" I sighed and opened my mouth to say more but was cut short by Kankuros scream of 'you little bitch!' this caused an angry Temari to storm out of her room and Gaara to get pissed off about his peacful morning being ruined by the noise that made him spill tea all over the paper-work.

Kankuro came storming out of his room and stood fuming over Fuu, who was still lying on the floor with Dai on her butt, Dai smartly leaped up and ran a good five meters away from the scene,

"You bitch! You little fucking bitch!" He shouted,

"LANGUAGE! You're corrupting poor Daisukis innocence!" She screamed back,

"You put bloody frogs in my room! Whip-cream on my hair and body! What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Don't deny me my alcohol." She snapped back,

"Whats with the face art bro?" Temari raised her eyebrow as she waltzed passed, her bad mood dwindled as she came to the realisation it was her Shikamarus birthday party today, parties always make her happy.

Kankuro ran to the mirrow a few feet up, "What the hell? You drew on my face!"

"Shouting is not helping the overdosed little girl here. Have a shower or something and when you're out I'll talk, hopefully I wont feel so crappy then."

"I live with a crazy bitch!" He eclaimed as he went to his room to shower.

Fuu started a quiet evil-genius-laugh as she crawled to the main bathroom to get ready, her room didn't have an en-suit like most the others. I rolled my eyes and went down to the kitchen to make us all breakfast, Gaara-sama was at the table trying to dry the tea off his paper-work stack, muttering curses at the world under his breath and Temari was humming happily as she sat on the counter swinging her legs, happy Temari = scary Temari. Baki appeared as if by magic, does he not stay at his own place anymore?

"No. No I don't, why would I when I can stay here with all you?" He replied to my thought, making me realise I must have been talking out loud, oh shit. Dai then came charging in, ran afew laps of the kitchen before darting out again.

Fuu came a few minutes before breakfast, looking very smug. We all looked up at her skeptically before shrugging it off, we'd find out sooner or later,

"Matsuri-chan, Fuu-chan!" Temari chided, "Can I make you look pretty for tonight? P-lease?" She grinned, "It's a..." But she didn't get to finish because Kankuro came storming in, again, only this time only wearing a towl

"I'll kill you!" He roared and lept for Fuu, who jumped up squealing and started to run around, much like Dai had been doing, "Get back here and let me kill you, bring you back, torture you and then kill you all over again you little... ARGH!" He finally caught her, tackling her to the floor, where he pinned her hands above her head and placed his knees on her legs so she couldn't move, she giggled manically some more, twisting and turning and gasping for breath. "You switched my shampoo for Whipped-Cream!" He yelled, "Then put chilli power in my _shower-gel_! Do you know who much my balls hurt?" He winced at the thought, "Not to mention _I smell like a flower_!"

"Fleur-de-lis."She nodded, somehow whilst being pinned to the floor,

"What?" He hissed,

"Fleur-de-lis, you smell of Lilies!" She grinned mischieveiously, he raised his hand and slammed it down, she moved her head so it landed an inch to the right of her face, he raised it again but was grasped by sand,

"Hit her if you dare." Gaara hissed, who was now standing over him, Kankuro stood and left to get ready. Gaara raised an eyebrow at Fuu and gave her an 'Im-very-dissapointed-in-you' look, she burst out laughing some more. Temari hadn't noticed as she planned her outfit in her head, Baki was now occupied because Dai and hurled into him and I just shrugged it off as an everyday occurence. It was like nothing had ever happened. Until...

"WHAT THE HELL!" This time Kankuro was twice as angry as when he'd gone to punch Fuu as he charged in, again, this time dressed. "Theres chilli in all my underpants! It hurts!" He jumped about, causing Fuu to laugh some more, he lunged at her again, holding her by her neck against the wall, "Think its funny?" He bite out,

"Oh yeah." She didn't show any signs of pain, even as he tightened his grip further, Gaara jumped up and tried to force him away but his grip was to strong, a silly little smile still on Fuus lips. "Next time. GIVE ME MY FUCKING ALCOHOL!" She spat in his face, literally, this sent him over board and he tightened his grip into a death-hold, tight enough to cut off the air supply and slammed his fist into her cheak before anyone could stop him. She bit down on her lip at the impact and it split, a small trail of blood running down her chin. "Anti-depressed?" She offered as we all started to freak and shout at Kankuro to let her go, even Temari who had snapped out of her daze, I could tell Gaara was freaking out majorly, "In the pouch on my left thigh, they're good. But they're mine, my addiction not yours." She teased.

"Shut up and let her go now!" Gaara roared, nothing changed. He tried again and again and it made no difference, it was obvious he hated being so, so _helpless_. He couldn't do anything.

A few moments Dai came running in again, Baki had chased him out as soon as he sensed something was up, however the little boy had now come back. He stood, shocked still, his lowerlip started to tremble. "LET HER GO! LET MUMMY-FUU GO!" He wailed, he was about to scream but Kankuro sensed it comeing and instantly dropped Fuu, haulting the little boy mid inhalation.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Dai. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just angry." He said as he crouched down, obvious guilt on his face for the little boy having to see that and fear he'd be hated for it. Gaara was still shaking and Temari had had to wrap her arms around him to stop him from lunging a Kunai into Kankuro, which I only realised he had just now.

"Yeah its mummys fault. She shouldn't have wound uncle-kanky up. Sorry, alright?" She hushed as she gathered the young boy into her arms, he nodded into her shoulder, "So, Dai, are you excited about Shikamarus party tonight?" He lifted his head and grinned, nodding ferosiously, the only sign of his fright were the left over wet stains now his face,

"Wait, he's coming?" Baki raised an eyebrow,

"Of course, were else would he go? Do you want to stay back and baby-sit, missing all the drunk, vunerable pretty girls you could take advantage of?"

"Point taken."


	42. Chapter 42 Hit me

Fourty-two: Hit me.

**Shikamaru:**

How on _earth _did that troublesome lady get me to agree to having a party?... Oh yeah... That's how... I'm currently stuck in the middle of a club which we hired out, no idea how Temari managed to get this place let alone afford it. Half of Konoha seems to be here, most of which I don't know or couldn't care less about, she also invited all the people from Suna currently near Konoha, so it's _crowded _but believe me that's almost the understatement of the year, coming up second under how troublesome this is.

Temari's having the time of her life, every ones coming and talking to her and she hasn't had more than one song off the dance floor, you'd almost expect this party was for her, might as well be. I'm hiding in a dark corner at the edge, the bar is along the wall from me and I'm telling you we have some hardcore alcoholics here, now I mention it I'm pretty sure that's already Fuu's tenth visit to the bar and I've spotted her nicking other peoples drinks.

"Don't you think that's a few to many? I don't want to deal with any troublesome girls throwing up all night." I asked as I reached over to grab her glass, she let out a _very _frightening growl and turned slowly to face me, I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"I wouldn't." Kankuro snarled, giving Fuu evils over me, the tension was thick enough to cut, even thicker when Fuu fell to the ground in hysterics and Kankuro shouted, "SHUT UP BITCH MY BALLS STILL HURT!" The hole club went silent and looked at Kankuro, someone shouted 'What the fuck dude she's under aged!' "What? It's not like that! She... ARGH LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He went to kick her but she grabbed his foot,

"We learn from last time not to fight didn't we? Anyway, chill it _was _funny!"

"For you!"

"You'd be laughing if you did it to me."

"You never sleep!"

"DO TO! THE PILLS WORK WONDERS!"

"YOU OVERDOSED! YOU KEEP OVER DOSING!"

"WELL I'M STILL ALIVE! And I haven't overdosed on anti-depressants yet." She looked very proud of herself.

"You have! You don't need them! So ones a fucking overdose let alone the fact you pop three at a time!"

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" She wailed, pointing an accusing finger at me,

Kankuro started asking what and why and other shit like that but she was now turned to me and ignoring him completely.

"Alright alright I'm sorry I brought it up." I held my hands up in surrender,

"Oh you better fucking be sorry! Had to go and make me face the bloody facts didn't you!" At that she fell off her bar stool and I wandered off muttering about how troublesome women are.

"What facts did he make you face?" I heard Kankuro ask as I left, from what I could hear the anger seemed to have dwindled, she muttered nothing and asked for another vodka shot. A second later I heard her repeat it and then I was out of ear shot and standing up on the balcony above the dance floor.

* * *

As I watched the dancers I felt an angry presence approching, knowing his aura I didn't turn around and hoped he wouldn't take it out on me if I stayed still enough, unluckily for me it seemed it was I who had angered him somehow,

"I said you did something to her and she lied saying she was fine. What did you do to make her depressed?" He hissed in my ear, his hand on the back of my neck and a few grains of sand swirling around us,

"N-nothing." I stammered, she obviously didn't want him to know and she was angry enough as it was, it was just my luck that I was saved as a flash of white came hurtling towards us and glomped Gaara to the floor

"Dance dance dance dance dance dance dance!" She squealed, dragging Gaara away and winking at me as she went, I said my thanks, albeit in my head, but she can hear thoughts right? She grinned as she flew down the stairs, dragging Gaara behind her, who seemed to be resisting but it looks like Alcohol gives her extra inhumane strength, never want to get in a fight with her when she's drunk, and lets be frank, that's most the time.

It was a funny sight, those close enough to Gaara were all in hysterics were as those who didn't really know him and still feared him tried to ignor the sight so they wouldn't fall to the ground. Sabaku no Gaara, can _not _dance. The laughs of his friends and family echoed over the music as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, Fuu was a sight to behold, somehow managing to dance gracefully whilst tears of laughter ran down her cheeks and she held her sides, every time Gaara tried to move away she'd jump in front of his path and pull him back. Admittedly by the end of the dance he _had_improved, but not by a lot, Fuu seemed to be a good teacher if she wasn't on the ground flailing. Suddenly I felt my arm being pulled sharply and the next thing I new I was down the stairs and on the dance floor with Temari,

"There you are. If Gaaras dancing then you _have _to." She smiled prettily up at me, I muttered my signature catch-phrase, 'troublesome' but complied none the less, didn't want to ruin her night, even if it _was _meant to be _my _night.

* * *

The rest of the night was alright, Temari spent most of it with me however Ino dragged me off for a dance and I spent some time with Chouji. I saw Kiba briefly but he was dragged off by Gaaras student and they started making-out, so I left abruptly. I also had to help restrain Neji, with the help of Tenten and Lee, from going and killing Naruto when he kissed Hinata as they danced.

I saw Fuu and Gaara at one point kissing in a corner,

"We never done that before." She giggled,

"Yes we have." He stated, looking confused,

"Nu-uh." She shook he head giggling, "I kissed Shukaku not you, OH SHIT! Shukaku I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cheat on you, I'm so sorry! Is he alright?" She screeched through her giggles, Gaara rose an eyebrow and kissed her again to shut her up. I decided not to get any closer, she's weird enough sober let alone completely off her face, she is _not _going to remember this night tomorrow.

From that moment Temari didn't let go of me and only allowed me off the dance floor when we visited the bar, the events blurred into one as the night went on and the next thing I remember is waking up on my bench, Temari wrapped in my arms at dawn.

**

* * *

**

Matsuri:

I woke up at the feel of something wet on my face, I groaned and turned over before realising it was strange that it felt like I was being licked. So I sat bolt upright and saw the face of a fluffy white puppy, nose to nose with me. Slowly the memories started to flood back and I remembered were I was, turning my head to the right I could see the brown haired boy, I got dressed silently, noticing the empty wrapper by my clothes, thank goodness, and jumped out the window before he woke up, he had been more drunk than me so wouldn't remember, right?

Instead of heading back to the apartments I decided I _really _needed some air, so I went for a stroll in the nearest park, trying to clear my head and figure out an excuse for why I never returned home.

**

* * *

**

Fuu:

I woke up mid-morning, and wished I'd stayed asleep. I tried to stand but fell to the floor and had to crawl out of the room, not even realising it wasn't my room or even the fact I wasn't on the roof. I made my way across the room, pulling on my dress as I went and headed for the kitchen, when I entered the almost empty room, only Dai, Kankuro, Baki and Gaara were in it, I just lay on my side holding my head and waited for cups of coffee to appear, lucky for me Kankuro understood my needs and brought me three full cups, he was the only one to have noticed my new hang-overs. Once I'd finished all the coffee I started whispering the word 'painkillers' over and over,

"Sorry, we don't have any!" Kankuro said right in my ear, louder than necessary, damn vengeance.

"Matsuri, Temari." I moaned, my voice so quiet I could barley hear it,

"They didn't come back!" He carried on loudly, I giggled slightly and started to drag my self towards the bathroom, not having noticed the strange looks Baki-perv was giving me and the fact Gaara hadn't looked over once.

When I got into the bathroom I managed to find the small pot of painkillers and popped four in my mouth before jumping in a cold shower to wait until the pills took affect, my head was burning and I really didn't want to add more heat to it.

I wrapped my self in a towel and went to curl up in a ball on the sofa, the painkiller pot tight in my grasp, Dai came and sat by me, stroking my hair and asking if I needed anything. I really picked a good one.

At some point the door flew open, "You are alright aren't you Matsuri? You look... Different... Why were you out so early?" It was Temaris voice, luckily it was quiet so I'm guessing she had a hangover to,

"I found you out on a bench in the arms of a guy and _you're worried about me_?" Matsuri replied, her voice just as low. They then both spotted me on then sofa, or to be precise the painkillers I was holding, and started to come over to get some. Once we had all popped a pill, another in my case, Gaara spoke for the first time all morning,

"Where were you two all last night?" He didn't even turn over in our direction as he spoke,

"Out with the birthday boy and some of his friends, we did an all nighter then all collapsed on a bench and fell asleep." Temari whispered, looking oh-so-innocent, I snorted and rose both my eyebrows, she scowled and threw a pillow at me, I didn't bother moving it off my face.

"And you Matsuri?" Gaara deadpanned,

"Woof woof." I mumbled from under the cushion

"Oh... I was with some of the girls and when I came back I found Temari and spent some time trying to get her up." I could feel her boring holes in my back, I woofed again but was cut short and Kankuro came over and shouted in my ear,

"WHY ARE YOU BARKING?"

I started to whimper and curled up tighter, luckily for me it pissed of Temari and Matsuri who started throwing sharp objects at him.

* * *

It was dinner time by the time I finally moved from the couch, and that was only because Matsuri came to carry me,

"How much did you bloody drink?" She said, her voice was no longer quiet because her hangover had gone,

"Lets just say I don't remember anything after the first hour, and the last thirty minutes of that is hazy." I replied from my place of hanging over her shoulder,

"Oh shit Fuu, you need to stop drinking so much," I mumbled my agreement as she sat my in a chair at the table.

**

* * *

**

Kankuro:

We ate in virtual silence, I'm pretty sure it was an unspoken agreement so as we didn't make Fuu's headache any worse. In the silence it was easy to notice the small things going on, the small smile permanently on Temaris lips, the frown on Matsuris face and her constant fidgeting, Gaaras refusal to look over at Fuu and had an unreadable expression, the strange looks Baki kept shooting over at Fuu then shifting his gaze between Fuu and Gaara and Dais obvious boredom. I shrugged it all off and went back to my ramen, thinking nothing of it really. Until when Fuu finished she pushed her plate away and lay her head on the table, moments later tears were running down her cheeks and she was shouting for it to all shut up, and Gaara didn't react, then she fell fast asleep and I ended up having to carry her to a bed and wipe away the tears were as it's usually Gaara.

I looked down at her confused as she mumbled a few more things and the last of the tears wet the pillow until she fell to silence and I left the room. I walked out and everyone, minus Gaara and Baki, were staring at the closed door, looking as confused as I felt. In the end we all decided to let it slide, Baki obviously knew what was going on so they had him if they needed any help, probably just an argument or something.

"How about we all go out to a park or something? Daisuki can find some kids to play with." Temari clapped, we all stood and followed as she sunk back into her happy-little-bubble,

"I'll stay here." Matsuri smiled, "Not really in the mood for the park." The rest of us left, Baki stayed to so he could go to the pub no doubt.

**

* * *

**

Matsuri:

"They're going to be alright aren't they?" I asked looking over at Baki,

He nodded, "Sure, just a little uncomfortable at the moment."

"... Fuu was fine. Seemed oblivious to it all."

He frowned, "Gaaras more emotionally challenged and worse with people, must just be that. Now where were you off to last night? And what has barking got to do with it?" He rose an eyebrow,

I could feel my face go red, "Piss off to your pub would you?" I laughed as I went to start cleaning up, _I went through with a drunk plan! Damn it all you never do that... Oh crap... _I thought over and over to my self.


	43. Chapter 43 Oh Shit

**A/N: Anyone else notice that in the ending theme tune to the most resent Naruto's Neji is dancing in the beginning of his bit? Or at least he looks like he is, makes me laugh so hard every time I see it.**

**Dedication: Macie Doll. See I promised one and I liked this chapter better than the last two. Although I do like the party one. Anyway, as a thanks for your lovely reviews and reading it so much XD Love you xxx.**

Fourty-three: Oh shit.

**Fuu:**

I sat in the bathroom, permanent frown on my face as I counted on my fingers. Over and over. It must have gone on for around fifteen minutes before I finally stopped,

"CRAP!" I kicked the sink then started jumping about from the pain of it, "No, no. It's fine. Everything is fine. Things like this happen, that has to be it. Yeah. I'm just young after all. Hm... It's all good." I convinced my self and walked out smiling and calm, well on the outside at least.

I walked into the living room to find everyone, literally, all of us who live in the mansion, Baki, my team, Anzu and Yuri. Everyone.

"You alright?" Danko asked,

"Fine." I smiled brightly and went to sit on Gaaras lap, we've become closer since last month in Konoha, no idea why but I'm fine with it. He wrapped him arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I smiled and asked what the plan for today was.

**~One month later.~**

Once again I found my self in the bathroom. This time proper freaking out as I counted, I pulled out the scales, punching and breaking them when they said I'd gained weight, I could see I had but this was proof and not wanted proof at that. I sat on the floor with my head in my hands and started to rock forwards and backwards. Muttering all the curses I could think of under my breath. I rummaged through for one of Temaris tests, finding one and swearing even more at its results.

"HOW? HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?" I wailed, nobody seemed to have heard me luckily, "Alright, I need to find somone and talk. Lilia, I _need _Lilia!" I decided as I spun off into the wind to find her.

* * *

I found them, she was with Anzu at the time, by some ruins at the edge of a training ground. They were smiling and laughing and having a generally nice time, I fell out of the wind and started pacing,

"HELP ME!" I screamed, "How? Why? When? Why to me? I'm not ready! I can't, I just can't!" I wailed,

"Whats wrong Fuu?" Lilia asked, looking concerned, I never would ask her for help unless I really needed it, not with the whole love-hate-relationship thing we have going on,

"LOOK! I've gained weight! And shit, twice, it's twice, that can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"Woah. SHUT UP! You just need to get it out Fuu!" Anzu snapped,

"Get it out? Get out! Oh my goodness! You're a genius Anzu!" I screeched as I hugged her tightly. She looked petrified, "Thank you thank you thank you. Don't breath a word of this melt down to any one, please?" I begged as I spun back home.

I got in and instantly started stuffing a bag full of money and clothes and anything I could think of I might need. I ran into Kankuros room and grabbed the biggest of his clothes I could find before running and grabbing all the pills I take. I scribbled a quick note telling everyone I was leaving before going to the office to tell Gaara in person.

**Gaara:**

Fuu charged in, via the window, as usual. The council members looked very annoyed, as usual.

"I'm leaving. Probably a long trip, six to eight months? Thought I'd come say bye." She grinned as she bent down to kiss my cheek before spinning away,

"That's strange... She never bothered coming to tell you personally before, just leaves messages, even on the last one were you two were an item. And was that a bag? She never brings bags... Bro, you listening?" I heard Kankuro say in the background, I was to busy wondering what was wrong, she always gave us a few days notice.

**Fuu:**

It was three by the time I arrived at Konoha, I had decided I knew people here well so it would be best if I came here, of course I got there and realised everyone back at Suna knew them even better and they'd tell them I was here, I did _not _want to be found. So I spent three hours walking around trying to solve my problem, hiding every time I saw someone I knew. I needed someone I knew enough to trust but didn't know the others well enough to feel obligated to tell them. Somehow subconsciously I must have come to a decision because I found myself outside a familiar looking apartment. The wind blew my hair behind me as I stood there, the moon was just rising and the sunset had ended ten minutes before. I tried to rub away the tears that hadn't stopped since half way to Konoha when it really hit me, but with no luck, I started shouting the name of the man who lived there over and over. He finally threw the door open,

"Who is it and what do you want?" He snapped,

"Kakashi!" I wailed,

"Fuu?"

"Kakashi help me!"

"Woah, whats wrong?"

"You said if I needed anything you were here! I _need _help, please! Help me!" I continued, still rubbing away the tears,

"Fuu, whats the matter?" He asked as he started to make his way forward,

"I don't know how it happened! Why? And I can't stay in Suna, please don't tell them I'm here! And I've been walking for three hours around and I can't go to anyone else they'll tell them, they'll tell _him_! I'm not ready! Please Kakashi!"

"Fuu, whats wrong, I can't help if I don't know whats wrong." He took another few steps out of his doorway,

"I'M FUCKING PREGNANT KAKASHI!" I screamed

"... Shit..." He muttered as he pulled me inside. He sat me on the couch and handed me a tissue, "When did this happen? How far are you? Who's the father, Gaara?"

"I don't know! I don't know, I don't know!" I sobbed, "I've missed two periods so I must be about two months pregnant. I have no idea when it happened or who the father is, I THOUGHT I WAS A VIRGIN!" My voice had been rising until I was shouting,

"Shit... How can you not know?"

"Well I get drunk all the time, I must have forgotten by the next morning! Two months ago... A week before Shikamarus party I got hammered, it could have been then, or at Shikies party, that was the worst time, so it was probably then, but I woke up back at the apartment so I'm pretty sure it would be Gaaras, Kankuro and Baki wouldn't do that to him, would they? SHIT HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! I'm not ready! I can't go back, please don't make me!" The tears had finally stopped but now I was hyperventilating and in dire need of a paper bag.

"Shh, everything will be fine, you can stay here until the baby comes, we will find a nurse and find out who the father is, but once that's done _you have_ to tell Gaara, whether it's his or not, he is your kage. We will then hide you here and only me and the nurse we chose will know, and Tsunade, I'll tell her when you tell Gaara. In fact she can find us a nurse so I'll tell her you're going to wait to tell Gaara until you know who the father is."

"Thank you!" I flung my arms around him, "You're the best, I'm so sorry. I brought all the money I could find though!" I handed him a plastic bag I'd filled with cash, seriously contemplating the idea of using that to calm my breathin, "I wont take up any space, I swear! I'll sleep on the couch and disappear into a closet somewhere when you have people round and I'll cook and clean for you, I can't shop because people will see me, sorry."

"Shh, it's fine. Just get some rest, we will figure it all out in the morning." He smiled, I think, he squinted his one showing eye closed so it looked like a smile what with not being able to see the rest of his face. He led me inside and sat me down on the couch.

"...I'm not sure if I can take sleeping pills with the baby, especially since I overdose, every time. So do you have something you can gag me with then untie once I fall asleep? I'll keep you up screaming for ages other wise... And I'm going to need more sleep now I'm pregnant..."

"Sure," He chucked over a piece of cloth, "Though I'm not sure you should gag yourself... But if you're going to I'll untie it when your asleep."

"Thank you." I smiled once again.

**Kakashi:**

There was an hour and a half of her muffled screams and whimpers and more tears ran down her face until she fell limp and slept. I carefully undid the knot and lay the material down on the table in front of her. Making my way to my room to sleep, _what an earth have I gotten my self into? _

* * *

Early the next morning, before Fuu woke up, I left her a note explaining I was going to tell the Hokage.

I arrived to be let straight in, I'm a high ranking shinobi so when I say I have to see the Hokage, it's an emergency, they almost always let me straight in, or at least once she's finished with her current emergency.

"Tsuande-sama." I bowed my head as I entered,

"You have an emergency? What's wrong Kakashi?"

"Do I have your word this is completly confidential? You wont tell anyone? It's nothing dangerous."

"...Fine, you have my word." She sighed as she poured herself some sake,

"Well... Do you remember the chunin exams?" She nodded, "And from Suna, Gaara entered the white-haired girl? Fuu?" She nodded once again, "Well, she turned up at my house last night, in a mess. Turns out she's pregnant, and doesn't know who the father is, she thought she was still a virgin you see. She's pretty sure it's Gaaras, but isn't ready to tell him and wants to find out for sure whose it is before she tells him she's pregnant. Help us? Please."

"YOU SAID IT WASN'T DANGEROUS! Gaara-samas going to _flip _when he hears! If its his or if its not! But I gave my word, fine I'll help, I'll find a nurse we can trust, but as _soon _as she knows who the father is she's telling Gaara-sama, alright?"

"You have my word." I smiled as I left,

"I'll send them over later today, Kakashi, you owe me!" She called as I shut the door,

"Not nearly as much as she owes me." I muttered as I left.

I came in to find Fuu pacing up and down the hall, biting on her lip, hard enough to draw a trickle of blood, "Is she going to tell him?" She asked with apathy,

"No. But she will if you don't as soon as you find out who the father is. She's sending along her chosen nurse later today."

"How did this happen?" She slumped against the wall, I went and sat next to her, telling her I just didn't know, "Do you know one of the worst bits of it? Chiyoko. They wont shut up and they're torturing me more than ever before and they _know _who the father is! I just know they do and they wont tell me. I'm not ready for all of this!"

"You have Daisuki though, it'll be just the same."

"No it wont! He's older, he already could walk and talk and he'd lived such a horrible life anything would seem like heaven to him! This is _different_! I have to give birth, and teach the child all the things you need to survive like language and movement and how to count and the ABC, this child is only going to know the life we give it so it _has _to be a good life, not just better than the hell they had before! I can't do all that!"

"But you don't have to. You're going to have everyone else to help you. The father, if it is Gaara because he _will _help, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, I'm sure Dai would love to help out, all your friends and your friends in Konoha will help,_ I'll _help." I smiled down at her,

"Your right. I'm not alone. Thanks." She smiled, "Want a game of cards? I warn you, I'm good, a drunk old man taught me at a pub and was so drunk he didn't think about leaving out all his tips so he could beat me."

I smiled and pulled her up. Her words still screaming through my head, not having stopped since I first heard them _'I'M FUCKING PREGNANT KAKASHI!'_


	44. Chapter 44 Signs of Slumber

**A/N: MY LAPTOPS BACK! AHHH! Finally! Thank you TheGaaraFanatic, you're so nice! But anonymous so here is your reply. **

Fourty-four: Signs of Slumber.

**Kakashi:**

We were in our fifth game of chess, having played every card game we knew at least once, when there was a knock at the door. A young woman of about twenty-three with purple hair in a pony tail at the left side of her head stood at the door, she was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and was holding a medical bag,

"Uchiaki Umeko." She smiled, holding her hand out, I stood unmoving in the door way. "Fine. Don't shake. Here I thought you'd owe me, seems the copy-nin is a bit of an ass." She ducked to go under my arm but I blocked it, "Let me in!" She demanded,

"Who are you?"

"Kakashi let her in, shes the medic, obviously." Fuu called from behind me, I still didn't move,

"Tsuande sent me, but if you don't want my help..."

"_I _want your help." Fuu was know kneeling on my back, goodness only knows how she got there, "Thank you, ignore him. You cant blame him, he's hiding a pregnant girl, he's going to be wary. I'm Fuu, I don't have a surname." She smiled, holding out her hand, Umeko took it. I stepped aside to let her in, attempting to throw Fuu to the floor as I did so but she jumped off just before I got a chance.

"So first I need to ask a few questions. How long have you thought you were pregnant for? How far along do you expect you are? Who's the father? Does he know? Do you or him have any illnesses or diseases? Why don't you want the kazekage to know?"

"...Bitch! She didn't tell her! Why does your bloody Hokage hate me so!" Fuu moaned, "I've missed two periods, I thought it was a possibility on the first but you see I thought I was still a virgin. So I have no idea who the father is, I don't want Gaara to know because it's probably his and if its not he'll be _mad, _sort of an item now... Only the three of us in here know and Tsunade and no I don't have any illnesses, except addiction, to many things... But I'm giving them all up for the nine months."

"You didn't know you'd had sex? With the kazekage?" Her mouth was wide open,

"I was drunk, most likely."

"OK... And what are you addicted to?"

"...Alcohol... Sleeping pills... Anti-depressants... Pain-killers are getting closer and closer, yeah add them I take far to many when I have a hangover which is most mornings."

"Right..." Umeko said as she covered her hands in green chakra and placed them over Fuus belly, she started giggling saying it was tickling her, "So you're about nine weeks pregnant, if you wish for an abortion it has to now be done surgically, we will wait until Friday before testing to see who the father is, it should take a day or so for the results to come through, so far everything looks fine. Oh and it's twins, by the looks of it. Tsuande told me you're under aged so we're going to have to keep a close eye on you. Don't drink or take any of those drugs you mentioned, alright? I'll come by weekly to see how things are going. Bye." She stood to leave,

"...SHIT! I can't have two! That's twice the amount I was freaking out about before! Oh shit!"

"You can always have an abortion." Umeko smiled down at her,

"Fuck no! I'm not killing my babies, and I'd have to ask the father about that and I'll be attached by the time I find out who the father is! I'll be fine. We can do this."

"See you next Friday then." Umeko waved as she left.

"Twins... shit..." Fuu sighed, I just nodded in shock and went back to our game of chess. "How can I tell Gaara I'm pregnant, let alone with two babies?"

"Going to have to tell him face to face."

"...Shit your right."

"Unfortunately." I rubbed a hand down my face, "I have a mission tomorrow by the way, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just... Hide the alcohol... And bin these would you?" She handed over a wad of pills, "Actually just hide them somewhere, I'll take them home with me when I leave."

I nodded and took them from her, "Want to go out for dinner?"

"No. I cant be seen remember."

"Henge or use a genjutsu,"

"We're in a ninja village, I'll get noticed,"

"Not if it's good enough,"

"Are you forgetting you have the bykugan in your village? And some of them know me?"

"...Point taken."

"You go though, I'll find something in the cupboards here."

"Nah it's fine, Naruto will make me take them out after the mission."

"You still going on missions with him? But he's a jonin too now."

"Well apparently we worked well together so it's a mission with him, Sakura, Sai and me. This time Naruto's in charge to see how well he does at leading us for a change."

"That'll be weird." She laughed as she knocked over my queen with her rook, I nodded, cursing mentally for letting her distract me.

We carried on talking and playing, she won four of our seven chess matches and had an even bigger win on the cards, until seven when Fuu stood and stated she was making us dinner, how did curry sound? Of course I said that sounded fine, I'm not fussy with food.

However I learnt to be more careful when we started eating and my mouth almost set alight. I had to down a jug of water before I could speak. She adds _a lot _of chili.

"Sorry." She blushed, "Blame the pregnancy, spicy food is good for babies." She grinned,

"Cravings?"

"No. Just a good excuse, I just love chilis." She smirked, biting into a whole one as if to prove it.

I shuddered in disgust at her and carried on eating my food, what? It was spicy but good and now I knew what to expect.

"Done?" She asked after fifteen minutes of eating, I nodded and she took my plate up to the sink to wash with the rest of the stuff,

"See hiding a pregnant girls not to bad, just like getting your own maid, I should do this more often," I sighed as I stretched and started to leave the room,

"Um-hmm, until I get to fat to move and the mood swings kick in and I start eating as much as Naruto and craving things and making you go out in the middle of the night for the oddest of things like peanut-butter-ketchup-sandwiches, until then it's great."

"...What have I gotten into?" I rolled my visible eye as I pulled out my book and started to read,

"Something you may well regret," She called as I left her.

I sprawled myself over the couch and settled down to read for a good few hours, I could hear Fuu moving around the house and absently wondered what she was doing but didn't bother to find out.

She came in at ten and collapsed next to me, sighing and claiming she'd cleaned the place, I glanced over my book at her for a second, she opened her mouth wide, I blinked a few times,

"Gag me!" She demanded, I complied, after last night I learnt that it really was a good idea of hers and tied the piece of cloth tightly into her mouth, she sighed leaning her head on my shoulder and started to sleep.

Minutes later and she started spasming against me, I ignored it until her hands flew up to her head and she started uncontrollably again I looked over me book to her, she had tears streaking down her cheeks and had turned even paler, an ear piercing mumbled scream erupted from her, even through the cloth I'd gagged her with it was unbelievably loud.

**Fuu:**

Their voices were louder than ever, telling me how stupid I had been, how naive and irresponsible, how wrong what I'd done was, how it was all my fault. Slightly outside my little bubble or torture I could feel Kakashis worried look on me. It was worse than I ever imagined it could be, more horrible than you would think mere children were capable of, I could feel my body shaking, pulsing and spasming but it was nothing compared to what my head was doing to try and force their voices out.

_You're not here to play, you're here on a mission. Get the abortion, getting pregnant will just slow you down and it will be all on your head when the horror arrives because you were to busy with little babies to save the world. You stupid woman. Why we ever thought to send you? Get rid of the child, no one will ever love you or anything you create, how could they? You're a clump of mass that lives off the souls of the dead, your a monster in their eyes, a disgust, a disgrace._

**SHUT UP! I'll love my babies, they'll love me! I'm having them no matter what! Blame yourselves for giving me a humans heart!**

_How could you live without one? That is no way to speak to us, we made you remember, then saved you and we can just as easily rid the human world of you._

**So try it! I'd like to see if you really can. When I'm connected straight to something you didn't create, something of this world, can you take the babies to?**

_We'll find our ways! They are half you remember so we will be able to take them, just you wait experiment 6C32, just you wait._

**I won't let you take them! And that's not my name anymore! That never was! That was just the label on the jar! My name is Fuu!**

_A human deemed you that! They'll just as soon forget it and you then what will you be?_

After that I couldn't hear another word for the screams had been progressing, getting louder and louder and had finally drowned out their vile voices, I never believed someone could be capable of such loathing, that such young people could cause so much pain, how they ever hope to make it to heaven when causes such distress I'll never know, but maybe even hell is better that forever wandering in no-mans-land?

I bit down hard on the cloth filling my mouth to stop myself from screaming any louder and felt warmth run from the corner of my mouth.

**Kakashi:**

As I watched as an outsider of the hell she was being forced through a strong urge to chase her fears away washed over me and I could only imagen what it was like for her closer friends to see her like this, for Daisuki, for Gaara. As her screams got louder and more tears caressed her cheeks she bite down harder and harder on the gag until blood left her mouth and she finally fell limp, still shaking slightly but signs of peace and calm over her face, the signs of slumber. I stood slowly and bent over her, wiping away the blood and laying her down before covering her with the blanket and leaving her to her much earned sleep. Just as I left I heard her mumble in her sleep,

"I'm not 6C32, I'm not your experiment, not anymore." I closed the door at that, wondering in the depths of my mind what she was on about but the surface was filled with worry and trying to find ways to help. To no prevail. I came to the conclusion as I lay in bed there was nothing to do to help, if there was Gaara would have a much easier time finding it than me anyway, for now all I could do was let her stay here and help her through the pregnancy best I could.


	45. Chapter 45 Propaganda

**A/N: I hope people are enjoying this story, don't you think Dai is so cute! I **_**love **_**little kids! Not in a weird way. And is it just me or have I improved writing? I wasn't any good when I started and I think I'm alright now, that thought makes me really happy and if you disagree shut up and don't burst my bubble.**

**Dedication: NarutardKelly because you're really nice and I like nice people, they make me smile. Sorry for the wait, the last chapter wasn't as good I don't think but I didn't want to wait for ages for another good one so I liked this chapter, oh my goodness I'm rambling some one tell me to shut up! And today's my birthday, happy birthday Ruby! So I guess this is also a birthday special? **

**Disclaimer: Almost everything is not mine, please don't sue me!**

Fourty-five: Propaganda.

**Fuu: **

Time passes slowly when you're trapped, hiding, never leaving, oh so terribly slowly. This conclusion I finally came to on my third day of staying at Kakashis home, he was out on his mission which may have sped up my discovery. I spent my days cleaning, cooking, not only for meals but also storing for future meals, reading and watching the second hand tick slowly by on the clock above the fire-place. There are only so many times you can clean an apartment until you can draw it off the top of your head to the most minuscule detail, such as cracks in the walls or stains in the carpet. It was my fourth day that I found I could do this, and I'm no artist. But I must admit I am very proud to say even those with a major fear of germs could quite happily eat off the floors here. I won't even step on the ground now, instead I'm moving around by hovering just a half inch above it, it's very tiring but helps to pass the time so all in all it's definitely worth it, even if it means I can barley ever move from the couch.

Right now in the present day, it's my fifth day, the third of Kakashi not being here and not only am I out-of-my-mind with boredom, but we're also running out of supplies, food, toiletries, the works. So I'm counting the minutes I have to wait until he arrives back, making a tally as I go, I started at nine this morning and have no intention to stop until his return,

"Three-hundred and sixteen." I mutter, marking another on the paper. That's another thing that I've fallen to, talking to my self, and even worse to the television. But that's nothing compared to the conversations I've had with inanimate objects, I had a very long screaming fit at the remote when I lost him earlier. Perhaps it's time to seek help from a psychiatrist?

Another four-hundred and sixty-two minutes and tallys later and I'm still bored, no prizes for having guessed that, I have now played solitaire so many times that I am nearly able to count cards, a skill that I know will be handy in future games and for gambling but for now is just a testimony of how bored I truly am. As I contemplate my boredom I realise I have yet to eat and am awfully hungry, this could just be boredom eating but I have had nothing to eat for seven-hundred and thirty-four tallys. I glide, above the ground remember, over to the kitchen and pull out a lasagna I made last night and grab a fork to eat it with, realising I have a choice of tonight's leftover leftover lasagna or last nights casserole for breakfast tomorrow, bearing in mind I'll eat the other for dinner, joy.

Have I mentioned yet that I also haven't slept since he left? No? Well I haven't which can _not_be good because being pregnant wears you out. Oh I've tried, all night every night, but with no such luck, there are many factors to why this is, so I'll brief you, for a start gagging ones self is more difficult that it may seem so my screams keep me awake, being much louder than ever before, there is also the fact that if I ever to fall asleep I wake up from my mouth aching for there's no one to un-gag me once I fall into the blissful black abyss. Then there are the emotional problems, I feel more insecure alone, as if the Chiyoko are right about me, I'm apart from their world, no human could care, I'm hiding from them for a start. Another problem is the lack of safety I feel, I'm constantly alert in case some one comes, in case Gaara finds out and comes charging in, in case a burglar comes. I'm frightened of burglars because as I have yet to mention, being pregnant has once again taken my inner-dimension from me, it would seem that I can't take anything more in since there are two under-developed beings already occupying my insides at the moment and it has become far more difficult to use the wind because of my added weight and tendency to get tired far quicker.

So yeah, I'm a tired, hungry, bored, grumpy pregnant teen aged girl who's hiding from the probable father in an old perverts house that she barley knows even though at the moment he's out of town and has left her. Such is the positive mood I'm in. You did note the sarcasm right? Good.

**

* * *

**********

Matsuri

:

Fuu's only been gone a few days now but already some are feeling confused, apparently, and I say apparently because I didn't witness anything, the manner in which she left was most peculiar. I say it like this because it is a direct quote from one of the council members present at the time, it was printed in the news paper. Kankuro says she came in looking all flustered and as if she had just had a massive nervous break down and informed Gaara she was leaving, something she never does. Sure he usually knows, but she will say a few days in advance or just tell who ever she passes on her way out to tell him she will be back soon. The third point of confusion is Kankuro also said she claimed to be going for a very long time, six to eight months she said, so we averaged that to seven. And last but not least, she didn't tell us where she was thinking of going, not even a rough hint, just that she was leaving, the last three of the things I've said Kankuro has told us, the 'family', directly. These are all new factors of her disappearances so the press is going mad, it turns out to be one of the few things in the entire village that Gaara has no control over, they are almost as excited as when they decided their Kazekage had a little girl-friend, which while is pretty much true is not the point. So now leaving the mansion or office is almost impossible without being bombarded by questions and having a load of cameras flashing at you. Kankuro has sunk to hiding in his puppet and controlling it from inside, Temari just blows them all away with her fan, Dai doesn't seem to notice, Gaara uses is sand-teleportation, Baki-sensei just starts chatting up the girls until they stop, no one bothers talking to the council members because they just have a rant about how much they hate Fuu. And me? Well I just hold my head low and blush as I try to get through repeating the phrase, 'No comment. No pictures please. No comment.' It's really surprising how much they have written from the few things we've said and done. And where is she through all this? We still have no idea. We've found no leads and she doesn't seem to want to be found for where ever she is none of the other villages there have seen her, Gaaras asked them all and all the leaders have asked their villagers to report if they've seen her, but nothing has turned up. It's almost as if she's disappeared off the end of the earth, not leaving a trace of her existence behind.

"Why wont they stop!" I complained as I stomped through into the mantion, slamming the door in the flashing lights,

"I've _tried _forcing them!" Temari growled as she passed,

"That wont work! We need to find a bigger story for them to get glued to." I sighed, collapsing on the sofa,

"Bigger news than the Kazekage and a possible problem in his love life? Not likely, we can't pass it on to anyone else, Gaara is the most famous person in the village and Fuu the most mysterious, obviously they're going to love this." Kankuro scoffed from next to me,

"So we need some_thing _not some_one_." I continued to whine,

"Like what?" Gaaras intro to the conversation left us both quiet for a moment, not having expected him to join in on our complaints, Temari had already left the room so was saved from the confuddlement **(A/N SHOULD BE A WORD!) **of it all,

"...Um... I'm not sure..." I sighed in defeat, slumping into the couch further,

We sat in depressed silence for a few minutes, the odd flashes of cameras catching our eyes through the windows once in a while

"AHHHHH!" Dai screeched as he came tearing through, we all stiffened slightly, "I'm being chased by a pervert!" We all held confused faces as he ran out the other door, flailing all the way,

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT BRAT! Your stupid bitch of a mother!" Baki shouted as he came bolting in afterwards, with a sigh Gaara stood and covered the doorway with sand. Causing Baki to face-plant it,

"Save me from Baki-perv!" Dai giggled from the other side of the sand barrier,

"Baki-sensei, I'd really rather prefer that you refrained from insulting Fuu in front of me, or in front of Dai please. And if you hurt the little boy I will be forced to harm you, Fuu would never let me live if I didn't." He deadpanned before walking back and taking his seat in the arm chair,

"But the little brat has been screaming all around town that I'm a pervert! Especially when I'm talking to girls! That kids trying to stop me getting laid!" Baki growled as he started clawing at the sand barrier,

"...Um... Baki-sensei? Isn't he a little yong to understand that kind of thing?" Kankuro rose his eyebrow,

"So he's a genius child! Nothings impossible! He killed his own adopted mother by screaming to save her from death for crying out loud! We don't know how innocent he _really _is!"

"Baki... Shut up. And sit down." Gaaras voice still held no emotion, Baki made his way over and Gaara started to release the sand, Dai stood there looking very smug.

"BAKI-PERV GOT TOLDED OFF!" He screeched as he darted away, Baki stood abruptly and went to dart after him, luckily he had to pass me so I stuck out my foot and he face-planted the floor, unlucky day that's happened twice in two minutes.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent complaining in the living room, it was six by the time any of us moved, having been lazing for two hours, Temari had come and fallen fast asleep, her head on my shoulder a few minutes after the incident that will from now on be referred to as 'The Pervert Chase'.

"I'm hungry!" Kankuro grumbled,

"Dai needies food! Is Hung'y!"

"You go make the food, you're the only decent cook Kankuro." I grumbled, my stomach doing much the same thing,

"I can't be botherd. Temaris _alright _and you can cook! Not to mention Gaaras pretty good since he never had time to! Why me?" He complained,

"Well do you want to deal with a woken Temari just so she can cook for you? Didn't think so. That's me and Temari out the equation because if I move she wakes. Gaara has paper work to do, you know Baki isn't trusted in the kitchen, so you're left."

"...Fine! Why did we ever get ridof the maids and the cooks? NextI'll be expected to clean up!" Kankuro grumbled as he left to make us something to eat,

"Hey! There's still a maid ever Sunday!" Baki shouted after him, Baki likes to think of the maid as a part of the group, he likes her because of the uniform that in his mind is a lot saucier than it actually is.

Kankuro ended up making us instant ramen, he was hungry and couldn't be bothered was his excuse, of course none of us really cared knowing we would have done exactly the same thing. We all sat filled with ramen after dinner, all thinking the same thing, _wow how does naruto live of this stuff? Sure it's great but why isn't he fat? OH yeah... Ninja. _I sighed and heaved myself up to go for a shower.

* * *

I don't have an en suit so I share the main bathroom with Dai and Fuu, also Baki when he stays, which is a lot, there are more bars near us than his place, typically. I got unchanged and waited for the after to get warm, I was about to step in when I realized I'd forgotten my soap, so I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and went across the hall to grab it. As I came back in I accidentaly kicked the bin over, I bent down to scoop it all back up, my hand stopping and hovering over the pregnancy test that had slipped out. It was face up and read positive. I took the small test in my hand and turned so my back was against the wall, just staring at it.

No ones rooms are as far along as the bathroom so no one noticed my shocked still figure and just assumed I'd gone to my room after my shower. Insted I just stayed like that all night, I fell asleep sitting up but never actually moved from the spot, pure shock running through me.

It was the next morning that I was found, late as well so most people would be out, the door was left open, I hadn't had the chance to close it before knocking over the waste bin. I heard footsteps approaching but still didn't move from staring down at the applicator, their footsteps stopped at the door, I could feel their eyes on me and still didn't react.

"...Matsuri? Are you alright?" I heard the cold voice break through my shock, Iifted my head to his black rimmed eyes, which showed the concern his voice didn't,

"... Gaara... look." I dropped my eyes back to the small white object in the palms of my hand,

"... Matsuri? Temari just uses them every now and then to make sure she's not pregnant. Didn't you know?"

"... Gaara... It's possitive." I locked eyes with him and watched as many emotions that I couldn't read rushed through his eyes.


	46. Chapter 46 Positive could be so negitive

**A/N: AHH I did national walkout today, such a buzz, it was campaigning about the rising university fees; it's up to9k a year now! Bastard torys and Nick Clegg. There was the funniest poster it read: 'How the hell am I going to afford Hogwarts now?' The songs are all stuck in my head and I'm in such a good mood that I decided to update, yay. **

Fourty-six: Who knew positive could be so negative?

**Matsuri:**

"...P-positive? As in... Pregnant?... Is, is it yours?" He stuttered, looking uncomfortable, worried, confused, shocked, slightly frightened and far to many emotions you would ever want to see on his usual static face. I just shook my head, still struggling to get my head around it, "T-temari? She's... Pregnant?" Gaara muttered, I shrugged, "We need to find her and ask, if that leaf prick hurt her even a little I'll kill him." Gaara growled as he stood and started to storm out, I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on as we left the mansion.

We ran all around town looking for Temari, it's surprising how difficult it is to track down one of the most famous Kunochi in the village, especially since she carries such a huge metal fan everywhere, but it took us a long time to find any lead.

Finally we picked one up from a store owner, saying she had stopped to look at some things in the window on her way passing, he pointed us, well me, Gaara was stood behind once again with an emotionless face, the way that she had left about half an hour before.

We finally found her after two whole hours of searching the entire village high and low, Gaara stood stiffly behind me so I guessed it was down to me to ask her, "Um... TEMARI!" I shouted over, she waved and ran up to us,

"Hey." She smiled, "What do you two want? Nothings wrong is it?"

Gaara still didn't move, "...Um... Well... You see... Last night I was in the bathroom and... Well I found..." I stuttered, not sure how to address the situation

"You're pregnant." Gaara stated, saving me from trying to explain but being a little blunt in my own opinion but I guess that is one way of going around it. Temaris mouth fell open; her eyes grew twice their normal size,

"...W-what? No I'm not." She shook her head once she got over the shock of what she'd just been accused of,

"Matsuri found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom." He continued,

"...I've not used one of them in ages, and Gaara? Why would I be in the main bathroom? I have an en suite..."

Gaaras face fell, confused, furrowing his eyebrowless brow, "But it's not Matsuris." Suddenly we all spotted ash-blond hair darting away, the hair colour and small blue skirt and crop top gave us all the idea that it must be Lilia. The next thing I realized was that Gaara was now chasing after her, me and Temari switched a look and started to follow, coming to the conclusion she knew what was going on. To our great surprise she out ran us, even though she's just a Genin and we're Jonins, Gaara's the Kazekage and she still stayed ahead of us. We followed her all the way into an opening, were she dived behind her bleach-blond friend, Anzu, who was staring lovingly at the black haired Jonin in the middle, probably Yuri but I didn't bother to check. Lilia was talking to Anzu, trying to pull her away and looking very distressed, from my distance I couldn't make out the words but I knew Gaara would be able to.

**Lilia:**

I was just going for a walk, heading shopping down the high street when I spotted the Kazekage, his sister and student. I thought nothing of it, it's not unusual to spend time with those close to you is it? But as I neared I caught parts of their conversation and froze,

"You're pregnant." I heard Gaara state, no room for his sister to contradict him,

"...W-what? No I'm not." She looked shocked once she regained herself from the surprise,

"Matsuri found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom." He continued,

_"HELP ME!" Fuu screamed, "How? Why? When? Why to me? I'm not ready! I can't, I just can't!" she was wailing,_

_"What's wrong Fuu?" I asked, looking concerned, she wouldn't ask for help unless she needed it right? Not with the whole love-hate-relationship we have going on,_

_"LOOK! I've gained weight! And shit, twice, it's twice, that can't be a coincidence, can it?" Tears were now falling down her pale face_

_"Woah. SHUT UP! You just need to get it out Fuu!" Anzu snapped, she hated the girl so obviously wouldn't give her her patience,_

_"Get it out? Get out! Oh my goodness! You're a genius Anzu!" Fuu screeched, hugging her. Anzu looked petrified, she had been trying to sound snide not helpful, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Don't breathe a word of this melt down to any one, please?" _Our conversation came into my head as I heard them talk, realization hitting me hard,

"...I've not used one of them in ages, and Gaara? Why would I be in the main bathroom? I have an en suit..."

I ran, as fast as I could to get away, "But it's not Matsuris." I heard Gaara say just as I turned a corner, sprint away even faster than I thought I was capable of. I ran faster than I ever had before, managing to keep them all behind me even though they were all far higher status, some thing I'm pretty sure they were as shocked at as I was, as I ran I kicked off my shoes to go even faster, running straight for were Anzu would be, with Yuri.

I darted into the clearing, Yuri was sat looking over the scrolls to do with Dai, he'd be training him in a few hours, Anzu sat at the edge staring lovingly at his back, "HELP! They're after me! I figured it out! You know how we guessed the things she was on about? I know! _He's _after me!" I gasped as I ran behind her, grabbing her hand to pull her, begging my body not to give out and collapse on me, we had to keep running "They can't get us! They can't find out! She asked us not to tell them! Come on!" I urged, just as they ran in after me, "Shit, lets go!" I pleaded, Anzu nodded but we couldn't get anywhere before Temari hit us back with her wind, not violently just hard enough to stop us getting away.

Yuri jumped in front of us, Kunai in hand, blocking the path Gaara-Samas sand was taking, "What do you want with them?"

"She freaked and ran when she heard us talking, we just want to find out if she knows anything about the dilemma we're facing." Matsuri said calmly

"Let's go!" I pulled on Anzu, she also started to move but Gaara grabbed our ankles with sand,

"She does know. _They _know. Is it one of you?" His voice was bland and demanding, so cold I physically shivered,

"One of them what?" Yuri asked but didn't get a chance to be answered because Anzu spoke over,

"Of course not. How did you find out?"

"A pregnancy test reading positive. Is it yours?" Temari asked,

"Of course not. Why would we do one at your place?" They seemed convinced by her bit of logic, "But yes, we know who she is. Can't you figure it out? You clever, bright, Jonins and the Kazekage?" She was being too cheeky to people with more authority, but we were safe, we had what they wanted, her name. They all kept looking at Anzu for an answer, "I'll tell you, I dislike the girl, but I'll keep you guessing for a few minutes. Just to see you squirm" She giggled, obviously liking the power she held over such highly respected ninja.

"...No..." Yuri looked stunned as he figured it out from the minor information he'd heard,

"Oh Yuri-Sama you're so smart!" Anzu gushed; I tugged on her arm,

"We can't tell! You saw her! She isn't ready to tell! It's her right!" I hissed, Gaaras sand started to climb my legs, "I wont sell her out, please don't." I begged her, she just smiled evilly,

"Her name..."

"Anzu don't!" Yuri interrupted, the sand started to crawl up both our legs,

"Yuri-Sama _he _has a right to know!" She pointed at Gaara,

"Do you know it's his?" Yuri retorted, the sand was now around all three of our waists, Gaaras eyes started to widen as it started to come to him,

"No, but it better be or she's so dead." Anzu scoffed,

"...Fuu." Gaara had shock evident in his usual calm voice, Temari and Matsuri looked at him wide-eyed, anger started to rise in him, only a little but it was visible, "Why didn't she tell me! Where is she?" He snarled,

"Of course! That's why she left for so long! To have the baby!" Temari looked happy; she obviously loved the idea of being an aunt, "Wait... MY BABY BROTHER HAD SEX!" Disgust covered her face, "But... But... But... When? Wait until Kankuro hears!"

"Get Baki," He growled,

"No, no, no! Oh dear no! Look what you've _fucking _done now Anzu! She doesn't want him to know yet! She left so he didn't find out for goodness sake! And you told him! How could you be so... so... _heartless_? Have some empathy!" My voice cracked,

They left then, the sand leaving our bodies, "ANZU YOU BITCH!" I screamed as I ran from the clearing, I needed to find some one to make a plan to stop Gaara finding her with. Surely it'll take a while, right? I will have time to help wont I?

Of course my body automatically took me to Danko, I could just tell how much of a mess I must have looked as I approached the group of guys, he was with a bunch of his mates, I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him away, with what I'm guessing was a ghostly look on my face, his friends started to call after him and he said he needed to get back but I just tightened my grip, "Danko..." I whispered, voice barley audible, he stopped and called to his friends that he'd only be a minute,

"What's wrong Lilia?" He asked as we walked into an unoccupied ally,

"It's Fuu."

"What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"She's... She's pregnant. She came to me and Anzu and freaked out, today I figured it out, but then Anzu told Gaara and he's going to find her. She isn't ready to talk to him! She left to avoid it! We have to stop him!" I slid down the wall and sat with my knees up on the ground,

"...Shit... Fuu's pregnant? But... is it Gaaras?"

"I don't know... She said she didn't understand how or when, I don't think she knew she'd had sex..."

"She must have been drunk again..." I nodded my agreement, "There's nothing we can do, it's their problem."

"But she can't see him yet! You didn't see her! We have to stop him!"

"Shh, it'll be fine. They've been searching for leads already and found nothing, it'll be a while until they find her and she'll be able to have gotten her head around it by then, OK?"

I nodded and stood to leave, he went over to his friends but I kept feeling his worried gaze fall on me until he finally called me over to sit with them.

I felt awfully out of place but didn't want to be alone and think about it incase I did something stupid to try and help, so I just sat at the edge and half listened to their conversations. A few of his friends joined Danko in giving me worried glances but I didn't think much of it, I didn't think much at all.

"You are _fine_." A boy said as he came over to the group, a few people greeted him but I didn't listen for his name, "What're you doing with a bunch of losers like this?" He grinned,

"I'm fine because I'm not fat. Do you know why I'm not fat?" I looked at him, "It's because I'm not pregnant. Poor girl." I sighed,

"OK... Good to know..." He introduced himself and I gave him my name, I still don't remember what he was called, only that he offered to go for a drink, which I excepted.

We sat at the bar, he asked what it was I fancied, "You know what? She's rubbing off on me, I'll have a vodka."

"Woah you know how to drink." He grinned as I downed the shot and he ordered another,

"She knew how to drink, I don't think there was ever a time I saw her without a drink or drunk or with a hangover except for in battles and missions."

"You should introduce me to this girl, I'm sure I'd like her."

"I can't... She's gone... She left... To give birth." His face relaxed when I finished, he probably assumed I meant she died. "She did die." I confirmed, he started to apologize, "Her son killed her, he didn't mean to, he's only six and loves her dearly." He carried on about how hard it must have been, "Then they brought her back, the ones who brought her here that is. They weren't finished with her yet you see. And she comes back to just... Get impregnated... She's not even been here a year. She can't be ready."

"...Wait... Her son is six? And she's been here under a year? Like in Suna? Because you sounded... Bigger than that..."

"No here. As in this world."

"That doesn't work Lilia-chan,"

"He's her adopted son, and it does work, she has lived for almost a year but appears about fifteen. And pregnant."

"Woah, Lilia I think you've had a bit much to drink..."

"I haven't. It's all the truth." Just then Danko came in and pulled me out, he hadn't noticed me leave.

"She'll be fine." He tried to reassure me, I nodded and let him lead me home. Where I abruptly fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 47 Planning

**A/N: Hey all. Guess how lucky I am! I'm ill! Yay! And for me to admit I'm ill it has to be bad, but I am **_**not **_**going to the doctors! I don't like GP's! But this is lucky for you guys because I'm lying about listening to R.E.M reading, watching films, watching Cardcaptor Sakura and typing. So I decided because of all the typing to update. Oh and if it says anywhere it's meant to be "I don't know what went wrong there.**

Fourty-seven: Planning.

**Daisuki****:**

Mummy-Fuu is missing. Again. Who would have guessed? Well apparently the adults wouldn't have. They are _freaking _out. Gaara-daddy is very angry, he almost hit me. Mummy-Fuu would not be pleased and would have screamed at him, but as it is she isn't here and all is fine because he just punched the wall next to me at the last minute. It's scary in this house. When mummy-Fuus team mates come over it's even scarier, Lilia walks around like a ghost muttering 'poor girl' and Danko pays her attention for once instead of the other way around. The apricot, Anzu, has also come around a few times. She knows what's up. She made Gaara-daddy angry. Mummy-Fuu was right, she isn't to be trusted. Yuri-sensei also visits, to make sure Gaara-Daddy doesn't hurt Anzu or Lilia because apparently he almost did hurt them all. Auntie-Temari is flitting between cooing and being happy to shock and emptiness. Aunt Matsuri hasn't left bed and Kankuro and Baki are being the sane ones trying to hold it all together. They fail because they are worried and angry. Everyone keeps shouting that she shouldn't have left. It was their right for her to stay and tell them. Tell them what? I ask, they say I will know soon, if I was older they would tell me but for now I have to wait until I see in about seven months. I think mummy-Fuu is ill. I think they are worried she'll die. They keep saying she's so young; her body might not be able to take it. Never in front of Gaara-Daddy. He would be even more dangerous then and we might all get hurt by him. I will write you the things I know, I have heard them saying. I am naughty, I have been spying.

1. Mummy-Fuu is gone. For a long time.

2. No one knows where Mummy-Fuu has gone to.

3. It is Gaara-daddy's fault she is gone.

4. They did not have an argument.

5. Gaara-Daddy is angry and keeps nearly hurting people.

6. She is too young and might die from it.

7. I will know what it is in seven months.

8. She needs help with this.

9. I think she will be with friends, but not ones that would tell Daddy-Gaara.

It is not a lot, but the list is growing. Again, I am spying. I am hiding in the shadows in the doorway, just like the academy teaches me. Every one is sitting at the table, looking over a map. Everyone means _everyone_, Gaara-daddy, Baki-perv, Auntie-Temmy, Uncle-Kanky, Aunt-Matsuri, Yuri-sensei, Lilia, Danko and Anzu. I am supposedly playing in my room. I am not. Gaara-Daddy and Uncle-Kanky are pacing up and down, the others all looking concerned and deep in thought, except for Anzu who is just there to see how it all turn out, she is looking at her nails.

"Where could she be?" Gaara-daddy growled, he punched the table, a small crack appeared, I flinched and stifled a shriek. I'm scared of Gaara-Daddy, to tell you the truth I always have been a small, little, itty-bitty-bit, he is strong and dangerous, but he doesn't get angry that much and Mummy-Fuu always protects me from his anger. But she's not here and there is no one else to look out for me, they are all busy finding Mummy-Fuu.

"Gaara, we've gone over this. We have no idea; no one has seen a sign of her." Auntie-Temmy sighed, her head in her hands.

"Someone must have! She can't just have disappeared!" Baki countered,

"But they haven't!" Uncle-Kanky snarled as he sat, I plucked up all the courage I had and stepped forward. Straight away some of them stood to take me out and scold me, I was told not to come here.

"Stop and listen!" I commanded, they shook their heads and kept coming to take me away, "I'll scream!" I threatened, it was bad of me. I am sorry and will take my punishment later. But I want to help! They stopped, telling me not to, I wouldn't, that's bad, Mummy-Fuu will be angry. "Mummy-Fuu is not here. She is missing. No one knows where she went and it is because of something with Gaara-Daddy, it was not an argument. She is too young and it could kill her, we will know and I will be told all about it in seven months. She needs help. She will be with friends." I went through everything I had worked out,

"...Dai, how do you know all that? And we know all her friends, they would have to tell their Kage and they would tell Gaara." It was Auntie-Temmy speaking to me; she was calm but scolding,

"You all talk about it and don't notice me standing there. She will be with friends. I think she is in Konoha. She likes them and they like her. Hokage doesn't but she is a medic so will keep confidentiality, wont she?" I was very proud of my big word, let me tell you.

"...But we're friends with all her friends, they would tell us, we've known them longer, they would be obliged to." Uncle-Kanky was shaking his head and started to push me out the room,

"...Not all of them." Gaara-Daddy said, I was relieved he didn't sound angry, I was terrified but all that was gone now, "Some we are not so close with, such as all rookie-nines senseis, she goes drinking with them. One may be helping her. Baki, you and I are going to Konoha. Kankuro you're in charge here, listen to Temaris advice. Matsuri look after Daisuki. Baki, we leave tonight."

Everyone said OK and went to their jobs, Matsuri took my hand and we went to the park. She told me I was a very bright boy. I was very happy.

**Fuu****:**

I'm sneezing a lot nowadays, but can you blame people for talking about me? I just up and out. They've been asking other nations to look for me. Tsunade-Sama promised not to tell, it's my right, but she will if I don't, it is lying to an allied Kage, which is dangerous, especially one as strong as Gaara.

Kakashi has just stepped in the door and put his stuff down and sat next to me on the couch. My fifth day of living in his place, "How was the mission?" I yawned,

"Fine. Strange. Taking orders from Naruto was... Different... And involved buying Raman." I chuckled softly and he smiled behind his mask,

"I cleaned. And cleaned. And cleaned. We're almost out of food by the way. Some random leftovers but that's about it."

"I'll go shopping tomorrow. Want some left-over's now?" I shook my head.

"Kakashi... After you eat... Can you gag me so I can sleep, I'm so tired, I've barley slept at all." He nodded and went off to get himself some lunch, yes it was only around lunch-time and I'm going to bed. I'm tired and pregnant alright? Not to mention today is a Friday so Uchiaki Umeko is due to come, she is going to come ever Friday.

Kakashi came and sat next to me with the leftover pancakes and gagged me. I lay down and sighed as sleep started to crawl over me.

_Feeling safe now are you? No one can save you from us, you have strayed from your mission, you got to close, we will punish you 6C32._

"6C32 IS NOT MY NAME!" I heard my self shout out loud, damn it that's going to take some explaining when I wake up,

_You don't have a name. You are not one of them. You are an experiment, a test-tube subject. We created you, we are the nearest to parents you have so what we call you is what you shall have for a name if you want one so bad._

**Or what? I am ****Fuu. You can't change that! You can send**** even more screams but you're going to anyway so why n****ot**** stick up for my self?**

_You don't know what we are capable of._

**You're children! Children who didn't get to live! What great supreme power have you been blessed with? Do enlighten me. Will you tell me my future? Tell horror stories of my friend's pasts? Throw your rattles at me?**

_SHUT UP! _They shouted in my mind, _you have no idea what it is like. And we can cause you so much pain, we designed you, we know how your mind works, we can drive you to insanity._

**And what use will I be then? **They didn't answer, they sent more screams than ever, louder than ever, so loud I'm almost certain they could be heard by Kakashi who sat along from me, so loud they drowned out my own screams.

I was woken a few hours later, I opened my eyes to Umeko-sans purple hair, she said something about a check up, I rolled over to allow her to place her chakra-covered hands on my slightly swollen belly.

"Everything's looking fine with the twins, I'm now going to get the DNA to check for whom the father is, are you ready Fuu-chan?" I nodded and waited for about fifteen minutes and she did goodness only knows what to figure out who the father is, once the test was done she explained I could expect the results in a week or so. Apparently this test for who the father is can only be done this way with chakra, so at least Tsunade sent me someone who could help instead of just spiting me. Then again she wants to tell Gaara more than I do. Umeko-san also told me at thirteen weeks I'll be able to find out the gender of the twins, which I think I want to know, so I feel a little more prepared.

Umeko left, promising to be back and once again Kakashi made her take an oath not to tell anyone. We sat in silence for a few minutes after that,

"Fuu?"

"Yes?" I looked over to Kakashi,

"You've said that you're not 6C32 twice now. Can I ask what that is?"

"Of course, I can't deprive you of what you ask for when you're letting me stay here. 6C32 is my identification number for the Chiyoko, there are six categories of danger, 6 is the highest 1 is the lowest. I am in 6 for I could turn and run and there is no way of knowing what could have happened when making me. Then there are six categories, A, B, C, D, E, and F. I am in C, new forms of life; everything in category C is high in danger ranking. I don't know what the other categories stand for, and 32 is because I am the 32nd experiment, so to say. So pretty much it's the label on the jar." I shrugged,

"You are not an experiment." He frowned, I felt as if he was almost scolding me,

"Oh I know. I am Fuu. I believe that more than anything else. It annoys the Chiyoko to no end." I sighed and passed him the cloth to re-gag me so I could sleep some more, ready for another hour or so of torture before the peaceful slumber.

**Gaara****:**

We left at seven. Traveling by night is easier than by day for it is cooler and you can run then, so run is what we aim to do. We want to make it there in two days, spend one talking to the Hokage then the fourth day from now we _will _find Fuu. This should hopefully give us time to figure out were she might be. The list isn't to long so far it consists of:

1. Naruto, he is a closer friend of mine but she may have talked him into keeping quiet.

2. Shikamaru, although we are almost certain he would tell Temari,

3. Kiba, she has crashed on his couch before and he is probably to dim to work out we are looking for her.

4. Kurenia, she became pregnant so may be helping,

5. Sakura or Ino, both are medics so could keep it a secret and help her,

6. Kakashi, although I'm not sure I'm happy with that idea, perverted books and all,

7. Or the people she knows vaguely that we don't.

Then there is 8. Friends in a different village.

We are counting on it not being number eight. So all in all it will take a while and we have to make sure word doesn't get to her we are there or it will give her a chance to escape. Wow I make her sound like a missing-nin or something. So out into the cold night air we run, we will walk when the sun comes up and sprint once more after it sets.


	48. Chapter 48 Gut feelings

**A/N: Oh no, oh no! It's here! He arrives! Ahh, I'm so excited and I know what happens!**

Fourty-Eight: Gut Feelings

**Fuu:**

Two days have passed since my last check-up and goodness am I nervous, I'm scared to find out who the father is, although I'm pretty much certain it's Gaaras, the proof of it is what scares me. Not only that but I'm getting paranoid, on Friday I'll have to ask Umeko is paranoia is a side effect of pregnancy, I have this gut feeling that I should leave, now. It would be a stupid thing to do, I'm safe here, and if I ran Tsunade would think I wasn't going to tell Gaara and she would. That would be bad. So I'm ignoring this feeling, even thought I've heard you should listen to your gut, my brain seems to be more in favour for my safety right now.

On a lighter note, the fridge is stocked, so I'm finally tasting fresh food again, and he brought vanilla ice cream. I'm loving vanilla ice cream, more than ever before, it's _so _good, I've started craving it now, whether this is the babies or just my excessive eating of it I can't tell.

Kakashi is out at the moment, he goes out every morning, I asked him where to, all he ever says is he's visiting an old friend. His tone was sad when he said it and his eyes were empty, I'm willing to bet my life his friend died, not that Chiyoko would be very happy if I bet _that_.

So I'm sitting on the couch, flicking through the last chapters of my most recent book, I'm reading a lot now and soon will have run out of new things to read, as I reach for my drink from the table I notice an address book. Alright it's nosey and rude but I am _bored _b-o-r-e-d! So... I happen to accidentally look into it. It's on 'I', and there are a few names under it, not many, but a few, however only one catches my eye, Hottie. It's after the name, like a honorific, unfortunately I don't get a chance to check who it is before Kakashi walks in and calls,

"I'm home!"

We decided it was a good idea that he always states he's back when he comes in, so I know it's only him, if he doesn't call it, well it isn't him, and if he has someone with him he talks extra loudly to them and says, 'leave your shoes by the door' so I can hear and ran off and hide in my cupboard. We allocated a cupboard for me to hide in when he has guests around, I filled it with cushions and paper to draw or and cards to play solitaire, I'll most likely be reading when he comes in so there will also be that. We've also fitted a light in there, which may take some explaining when I leave and someone finds it, but by then it will be fine for them to know he was harboring a pregnant teenaged girl from Suna who happened to kind of be seeing the Kazekage. Although it is questionable as to whether or not he would want them to know this.

**Gaara:**

We got here in thirty-seven hours, so it's nine in the morning as we walk through the gates, Tsunade is, of course, surprised to see us, we turned up unannounced and all, but smiles politely as she must and talks for a while.

Finally it seems she is done with small talk and leans forwards onto her hands on the desk, "So, really, why do we have the honor of the Kazekage turning up un-expectantly on our door step?"

I carry on just looking at her with apathy for a few minutes, Baki opened his mouth to start explaining but I moved my hand in front of his face, taking a big breath and sighing I started, "Well, you know Fuu mysteriously went missing and I have been asking the Kages to look out for her and tell me if they find any signs of her whereabouts. It's inconvenient to be followed by the press every where you go. Well we have reason to believe she will most likely be in your village."

"...Are you questioning my word, Kazekage-Sama?" Underneath her polite tone was a threat, I was unmoved, she lent back in her chair,

After a moment I spoke again, "Of course not, Hokage-Sama, just your villagers." She stood and threw her chair back at that,

"Are you implying I have no control over my people? That they would lie? Keep secrets from me? Now I don't know how people still treat _you_, but my villagers respect and trust me." Her voice was low and she was right in my face, that was a low blow, I growled, loudly, a smirk tugged at her lips, "A little touchy on the subject I see, I never saw you as the sensitive type."

"We are not here to talk about our success as Kages and support of our villagers..."

I didn't get to finish before she interrupted me, "Of course not, _you _are in _my _office because your little girlfriend has run away and left you."

"She is coming back." I snarled, she chuckled,

"...How? By force or will?"

I stood then from my seat and stormed out, slamming the doors behind me, Baki stayed behind to apologize and thank and all the stuff that will keep our alliance going, thank goodness for his logical mind.

I decided the moment Baki was done we'd start searching, a day earlier than planned but now there would be less chance of her escaping us.

**Baki:**

"...Hokage-Sama, I'm sorry, Gaara-Sama is a little touchy on the subject of Fuu, there are some bad rumours going around back home and he wishes to bring her back so she can sort it all out, not only is it about her but it is the Kazekages assistants job to smooth this sort of thing out. Thank you for talking to us, I hope it is alright if we stay a day or two? Gaara-Sama will want to search for Fuu I'm afraid but I'm sure he'd also love to catch up with Naruto again. He is in town I hope?" I was using my most respecting voice and attitude, I didn't even look down her top, alright I did but I didn't start drooling,

"Consider it forgotten, I was a little out of line to but I hope he can understand I do not like it when someone questions my village and/or me. You may stay until this time tomorrow, no longer or I may not be able to keep in my anger and that only ever leads to bad things. Naruto got back a few days ago from a mission he was leading, I'm sure you can find him at Ichiraku Raman."

"Thank you, Tsuande-sama." I bowed then almost hit myself on the head for using her name, I'd managed to be so formal as well until then, I walked out screwing my eyes and rubbing my hand down my face,

"My pleasure Baki-_kun_." She laughed, emphasizing the informality, I turned to face her just as I left and smirked, bowing again.

I found Gaara outside the building, leaning on the wall, to my great surprise I couldn't see anything broken, "Everything's fine." He stated, way to ask a question, kid, I almost said but managed to bite my tongue in time,

"Everything's fine." I reassured him, "We have to leave by this time tomorrow," I added as we walked,

"Very well." Was all I got for an answer as we started to make our way through the town.

**Gaara:**

"Where have we got left to look?" I asked Baki for the millionth time today, it is now about seven, there are less people on the streets but it is still busy, Baki is in charge of looking out for her in the streets whilst I Iook in the pubs and homes of her friends.

"Lets see... We checked Kurenia's, Inos, Shikamarus, Sakuras, Kibas. We're near Narutos, so we should check there, although he might make you stay, luckily its dinner time so he is probably out at that Ramen bar. There is also a couple of other bars left, but they're mostly between Narutos and his Senseis."

I nodded and turned down the road that leads onto Narutos road.

"It's hard to believe you know? My little student. First a killing maniac, then loved the village, lost the daemon, became a Kage, got himself a little girlfriend, a lover, and now he's going to be a father. Ah, I'm so proud." Baki sighed from behind me, I rolled my eyes,

"We don't know it's mine." I offered, just because I knew he wanted me to say something,

"But you two _did _have sex, don't you remember? Night of Shikamarus party? For the next week you were all weirded out, she was fine, then you finally became like a proper couple?" I didn't reply, just pushed the door open to Narutos apartment, we had arrived and he hadn't locked the door, and walked in, he wasn't at the Ramen bar, he was at the table, eating instant ramen.

"Gaara!" He shouted through his Ramen stuffed mouth, he swallowed and tried again, "What are you doing here?" I ignored him and started walking through looking for Fuu,

"Looking for his lady." I heard Baki say, they both laughed,

"WAIT! What? I didn't steal her! I never would!" Naruto exclaimed, I'm guessing he had stood up as well,

"Nah, she just ran away, we think she's in the village."

"I've not seen her." The confusion was obvious in his voice even from where I was at the other side of his apartment.

I walked back to where he was, "Are you sure? You haven't seen her? She wasn't here?" I looked into his eyes as he denied it and decided he was telling the truth, he never had been good at lying, "Very well. I have to be going now."

"Aw! No! Stay for a while! We have to catch up!" He complained,

"We saw each other two months ago. Congratulations on your first mission leading a Jonin team. I have to leave. Bye." I said as I left, Baki a few steps behind, he stayed and gave a proper goodbye and asked Naruto to look out for Fuu for us.

We started heading into the rest of the bars in town, it _is _her favourite place, and, being men, we happened to forget the simple little fact that if she _were _pregnant, she couldn't drink, until the very last pub was checked from top to bottom.

So the only places left to check for her in are the homes of the Senseis, knowing exactly where Kakashi-sans is we decided to check there first and search the town for the others tomorrow. I'm not sure what I'd prefer, to find her there with that old pervert or to have to search even more places.

**Fuu:**

We were eating when it happened. Sitting casually, laughing at the table over another story from Narutos past. That's when I felt my stomach knot and all my muscles tense, my body spazamed and my hands flew to my open mouth, I could see the look of horror and fear on my face in the mirror behind Kakashi.

"Fuu! Fuu? What's wrong!" He was asking over and over but I didn't care.

"No! NO! SHIT! I have to go!" My face was getting wet and I could taste the salt from my eyes, "He's coming! He found me! I can't face him! Please no! I was going to in about a week as well, I wasn't prepared yet!"

"Who's coming? How do you know he's coming? Its Gaara isn't it? Use the back door." I stood and turned to flee. I ran out the back and round, running past the end of the road, but Baki turned just then and saw me, I shook my head and tried to beg with my eyes to not tell Gaara, but either he didn't get the message or he didn't care.

"Gaara! GAARA! She's there! She just ran past there!" The next thing I knew was Gaara had transported himself with his sand about five meters in front of me. I kept shaking my head and willing the tears to stop and to calm down but to no avail.

"So you were here." He muttered, I mouthed 'Please, leave, please' but not words came from my mouth, just more tears from my eyes.


	49. Chapter 49 Alone

**A/N: I'm such a bitch! How could I do this? ****Beware it's an almost solely dialogue chapter, but it's needed, hopefully this ties up some lose ends in one horrible emotional way. I would like to say that I am reading Wuthering Heights, just in case anyone notices by writing sounds more posh and older XD, especially in later chapters, I make them sound like proper English folk.**

**Fourty-Nine: Alone.**

**Fuu:**

And there he stood, looking angry and hurt and relieved and all sorts replacing his usual empty expression.

"How dare you." He growled, I took a step back, my back hitting the brick wall, I starting grasping at it with my hands but there was nothing to hold onto, he stepped closer, "Why did you leave? Did you not think I had the_ right_ to know?" He spat in my face, his arms either side of my head, I ducked under one and started to back away the tears coming harder and fasting, "Did you not think to tell me before leaving?"

"I-I _tried_!"

"That's not good enough! Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, I felt the floor hit my knees as I sank down,

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Can you imagine what it's like to be told by my student that she found a positive pregnancy test? To then be told by someone I barley know, that it's _my _girlfriends? Can you _fathom_ the embarrassment? The press are going mad just because you left imagine the hell we will be put through if they find out why! Think about someone _else_ for a second!"

"SHUT UP" I screamed before he continued on, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! You think this is hard on _you_? _I'm _pregnant, not you! Can you _fathom_," I mimicked spitefully, not willing to lose even in my current state, "What it's been like to face this alone? Because I know what hell the council will put me through back home, because I don't know how to handle it. Because there was no one who would understand back in Suna? I don't even know who the father is! I THOUGHT I WAS A VIRGIN! No one can help me, I can't stay there! I'll go mad! I need this! I need to hide from you all for a while! To sort everything out, _alone_."

He looked as though he was about to scream back but stopped short, "You… You don't remember?"

"Remember what? What life changing event have I forgotten, missed out on?" I sobbed, covering my eyes with my hands to try force the tears back in,

"The night of… of Shikamarus party."

"I don't remember anything of that night! What the hell happened? Why is it to do with _this_?" I gestured at my stomach, which was ever so slightly bloated,

"We… had sex. Don't you remember? How don't you remember?" He looked worried, I felt my face fall wide and a huge sob wracked my body,

"I WAS DRUNK!" The tears were dried now and only an angry bitterness left in me,

"Well so was I." He stated, confused,

"NO! No you weren't! That's not drunk! Not in my standards! I was so drunk I couldn't remember a thing after the first hour! So drunk the whole next day is just a blur of feeling like I was about to die! _You _weren't drunk, _I _was! Didn't you think to tell me? Didn't you consider using a condom? Did it not cross your mind what the consequences would be? YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

"_Me_ take advantage of you? _You _were the one practically throwing your self at me, with flirting and kisses!"

"KISSING DOESN'T GET YOU PREGNANT!" I screamed so loud I heard it echo off the Hokage Mountain in the distance,

"You _seduced _me!" He started in a hissed voice but I shouted over him once again,

"I WAS OUT OF IT! I had no control! I wasn't working properly, purely driven by the alcohol. And you went and fucked me and got me pregnant! You can't blame me! I had no fucking idea of any of this!"

"Then you should learn to handle your drinks better…"

"YOU SHOULD LEARN TO PUT A FUCKING CONDOM ON! Try holding down that many drinks and standing upright! Don't tell me I can't handle alcohol! You were what you class as drunk after what, three beers? I must have had fifty that night!"

"You should have taken the pill the next morning…"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WE'D HAD SEX!" I shouted over him once more, people were looking out their windows but unable to see us because of the Gen-Jutsu Kakashi had placed, he had placed it almost as soon as we started talking to let us have some privacy, even Baki had been unable to see it.

"Well how was I meant to know that?" He snapped back, his sand creeping around my ankle and dragging me back, I had been edging away slowly the entire conversation,

"Didn't you think to talk about that sort of thing? You just kept quiet the whole time!"

"Because you were, I thought you'd bring it up if you wanted to talk about it!"

"I… I can't deal with this! I'm still getting over the pregnancy now I have to deal with you and your inconsiderateness! I can't! I've got to sort this out! Couldn't you have waited for me to contact you? It was only going to be a week, two at the maximum!"

"Look, we'll sort this out. Come back with me now; get an abortion and we'll forget any of this ever happened." He commanded me, using his voice of authority for when he gave orders, my hand flew to my mouth and I started to laugh, angry and sad tears falling from my eyes, whole body shaking from sobs and laughter which was really more of a cackle

"An abortion? Forget about it? You want me to get rid of my _babies_ and _pretend_ it never happened?" I threw my head back and laughed like a maniac, suddenly falling back to sanity, grounding my teeth, "No. Way."

"Of course! I don't want a child. I forbid you from having it! Not only is it mine but you're a shinobi from my village, you can't defy me. You're coming back and getting rid of that thing, wait, bab_ies _you're having more than one?"

"Yes. I'm _having _two. I'm keeping them."

"No. You're not."

"I AM!"

"I WONT ALLOW IT! You're still under my control; I'll take you back by force if I must. I can't have children, I'm the Kazekage! I'm crap with people, there's still a monster in me. I'm to busy and I don't ever want children! You already forced Daisuki on me! I'm not having more children to look after!"

I blinked at him a few times, awe struck, tears once again spilling over the corners of my eyelids, "No I'm not." I whispered, shaking my head, so quiet I was sure he wouldn't hear but the look of confusion on his face was enough proof that he did, he opened his mouth to say something, at that moment I reached up my skirt at ripped the forehead protector off my thigh, throwing it at his feet, "Tell the others to say their goodbyes to Dai, once these two are born I'll come get him and we will get out of your hair for good."

He stared down at the cloth and metal for what seemed like an eternity, I could feel his anger rising but something kept me stood fast, perhaps it was fear. When he looked up however, instead of a soul wracking look of anger I only saw sadness in his teal eyes, it brought more tears to my own and somewhere in his face I could sense a denial, he wasn't going to accept it, that much I was sure of. I mouthed the words goodbye, getting ready to turn and leave when he finally spoke.

"No." There was something in his voice that made me stop, made me completely obedient, if only for a minute then I replied with the opposite. "I won't let you leave me."

**Gaara:**

_No one could ever love you._

_I tried, but deep down I have always hated you._

_It's the monster._

_Go home._

_This is it… just die._

Everything, all of it, it was all playing in my head, it was all happening again. The betrayal of the one I thought loved me most, she has that look, the one they always did, the look of fear. Even when she saw Shukaku she never held that look, why, why now? She's scared, hurt, she hates me, I can see it all, there are the tears, it's the exact same. Next will be the name calling, monster, daemon, she'll scream at me to leave. I won't let her leave me, I won't be left alone again, I can't go back to that. The words I've spoken started to circulate my mind

_People cannot win against their loneliness_

_I was born a monster_

_You__ have someone in your life whom you honor and revere so much that every hurt on them is inflicted on you as well. And the closer they are to you, the greater the pain._

_Perhaps the companionship of an evil person is preferable to loneliness._

_We have walked through the darkness of this world, that's why we are able to see even a sliver of light_

_To remind myself I'm alive._

_In order to escape a path of loneliness, I have no choice but to work hard and make my own path. _

_That's why, as a Shinobi of Sand, I'll aim to be the Kazekage._

_I want to work hard so that others will accept my existence. _

_Up until now, my bonds with others have only been ones of pain. I think I understand a little now. Suffering, sadness... and joy. To be able to share it with another person..._

_He taught me that you can change how you live your life._

_Someday, I want my existence to be necessary to others._

_I finally understand... I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone. I'm alone__._

And it finally hit, hit hard, it was all bullshit, everything positive was a load of crap, everything negative was exactly on the mark. My name, Gaara, to love only myself, no name would fit better. No one would ever love me enough to stay, no one will understand. I wanted to be necessary to her, she makes me feel human again and thus I've ended up needing her, unable to let her go. I could never be like Naruto, for he would let go of her but still I can't, for she's mine and she's staying. She's my light from the loneliness, my precious person, everything I've worked for and still I can't be loved, why? Why me? She changed my life, my view of the world, she is my bond and she's leaving, cutting herself away, and she isn't allowed. Yashamaru was right, no one could ever love me, Shukaku was right, there is no one for me in this world, no place to be accepted.

"You can't go. You're coming back. You're mine. I won't let it happen again! The darkness wont come back, it cant! I've tasted the light! Don't you understand anything? A monster like me can't have children! I need you though! You have to stay! I LOVE YOU!" I heard my own voice shouting, she was crying harder than I ever wanted to see, I wanted her to smile, to promise everything was alright, to get rid of the damn children that would ruin it all and love _me _just me! But she wouldn't! She didn't understand, she doesn't love me, I was so wrong, Yashamaru so right. Why is it always me? In the depths of my mind Shukaku was screaming, I knew for once they weren't words of hatred and if I listened I would hear but I didn't want to, I wanted her to hear!

"I'm leaving. You're wrong. You had me. We would have made it, helped each other, you'd be a perfect father for you would do everything to keep them happy, to give them the life you never had. I thought I needed you, I thought I truly did, that you could accept me, understand, we're both different you and I, different from the people of this of this world. I'm not human but you took me as one, I needed you and your help, but I was wrong about you." She wiped a lone tear away, I could still hear my voice screaming that she had to stay with me, I heard myself scream that she didn't love me, "I DID! But you've hurt me more than anything imaginable, my heart _aches_!" She sobbed, her hand clutching at her chest as if to hold the pieces together,

"A wound to the heart can only be cured by love, stay with me, love me! You can't go! I can fix you! Come back and get rid of those things inside you!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE! You are incapable of giving it, I understand your suffering but you don't mine, I thought you did but you don't and until you do you can never love me! These are my children and they will love me and they will piece back the shattered mess you have left for them to call their only parent."

"I don't want to be alone! I was always alone until you and even if I have to take you back by force and then beat those children out of you I will! I'll become that monster again if you leave! I'll hurt the ones you care about! I'll never let you escape me, your mine!" I could hear the terrible things I was saying but I couldn't stop them, they were making her slip further away but they were all my instincts could think of to make her stay.

"YOU ALREADY ARE THAT MONSTER! Look at yourself! You're worse than when the Shukaku was your life force! I guarantee you have never hurt someone as much as you have me today! YOU'RE A HEARTLESS, COLD MONSTER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR VILE FACE AGAIN!"

That hit home, made my heart crack and bleed as the sand erupted around me, it was inclosing her but then I felt Shukaku slip into my body, the sand fell to the floor and I heard him, he apologized, said he'd always love her even if I didn't, he'd protect everyone from me, she was special. "WHY?" I screamed over his voice, **"BECAUSE SHE UNDERSTANDS!" **He screeched back, I started to push him under, **"He loves you. Give him another chance in the future, please." **I started to growl more, ordering her to stay, I'm not even sure what I said but it brought seemingly more tears to cascade down her pale cheeks and stung my own eyes.

Suddenly she opened her mouth and screamed, it was the second time she repeated the word that I heard it, it was a name, a name of a man "KAKASHI!" She was shouting it over and over, more and more tears coming, "Please, please I can't take it! Get me away, please!" Then that perverted bastard came and took her in his arms, she cried into his chest as he kissed her head before turning to me,

"I'll keep you updated. You've just lost the best thing that ever happened to you though." Before he vanished in a puff of smoke, Fuu still wrapped in his arms. A Gen-Jutsu I hadn't noticed fell and there stood Baki, from his face I knew he had heard but not seen, a lone tear fell down my face, followed by a few more until I finally set cold and hard.

**Tsunade:**

"SHIZUNE!" I shouted, my black haired helper appeared from under a pile of paper work, "You did arrange for Umeko to come see me today, didn't you?"

"Yes, Uchiaki-san should be coming in about three minutes; I just saw her walk through the doors Tsuande-sama." I nodded and stared at the door, waiting for the young purple haired medic to enter, a minute after and there was a knock at the door, I snapped for them to come in and in strode Uchiaki Umeko.

"You wanted to see me, Tsuande-sama?" She bowed,

"Yes, does…" We both suddenly turned to Shizune, telling her with our eyes to get out,

"But Tsuande-sama, do you not trust me? I'm your assistant, why must I always leave, what's going on?"

"You're my faithful assistant, I trust you with my life but because you mean so much I do not wish to get you involved in this matter, it is nothing of importance, please leave." She protested but I bellowed at her to get out and she complied, I turned to my visitor, "Now, Umeko, is the father known as of yet?"

"No, why?"

"Hmm." I put my finger to my lip, "That could be a bit of a problem."

"If I may ask, why is it not good that the fathers not known yet?"

"Gaara's here, in the village."

Her face dropped, slight terror behind her surprise, "Shit… we have to go tell her, now!" I was about to agree when we heard it,

_K__ISSING DOESN'T GET YOU PREGNANT! _It was so loud it echoed through the building, we both winced, "I think she already knows and it seems he just told her he's the father." Umeko just nodded, I sighed, "We better go see what's going on then."

We ran all the way through town, only stopping when we came across Kakashi, surly he'd know where they were, he was with her for crying out loud.

_YOU'RE ALREADY THAT MONSTER! _We heard her scream, they were near, "Where are they?" I demanded of the silver haired Jonin, he smiled

"I'm afraid they need their privacy right now, a Gen-Jutsu is hiding them no one will know."

"Let me in!" He shook his head, suddenly we felt Gaaras Chakra rise, turning to his daemonic power, a moment later Gaara screamed the word 'why' his daemon screamed back _**BECAUSE SHE UNDERSTANDS**_ "Let me in there, he has that daemon out in _my _village!"

"Not anymore." Kakashi grinned as the power faded, I shook him for a minute until we heard her screaming for him, I dropped him and he disappeared into a puff of smoke, appearing by her side at a guess.

By the time the Gen-Jutsu was lifted they had gone, Gaara was standing with his back to us, his sensei looking worriedly at him, although disappointment was also there, obviously he had been able to hear more. The started conversing, it almost looked like Gaara was being scolded, but Baki looked so sad for him. We walked up, getting closer I could see her headband on the floor by his feet, his eyes weren't leaving it. I tapped his shoulder causing him to spin furiously round, "Gaara-Sama."

"Tsunade you knew she was here! You lied! I had the right to know! You should have told me!" He growled, turning to his sensei and telling him they were going to get her, I grabbed his shoulder with as much pressure as I dared to handle another Kage with,

"No your not." I stated,

"Yes I am, she is a part of my village, if I were you I'd let go."

"Gaara. She's not a part of your village anymore." I pointed to the forehead protector, "However she is still a guest at my village. Now I'll ask you leave and go back to Suna, oh and never let your daemon out again whilst here, please."

"You don't know what's going on!" He protested and turned to the direction of Kakashis house, I opened my mouth but was cut of by Umeko,

"Oh but she does. I've kept her very up to date."

"And who would you be?" He growled, his sand snaking around her neck, "Breath a word of this to anyone and you're dead. You don't know anything."

"I'd let me go if I were you, I'm Fuus nurse, I could perhaps accidentally fuck up the birth and she could, oh I don't know, or I could not be there, she can't have the babies without a nurse. She'd surely die. I've kept Tsunade up to date perfectly so far and if you like I'll start sending you updates as well. Now leave the village like you've been asked."

"If anything happens to her we will go to war." He hissed as he dropped her,

"Oh really?" I asked, "You would declare war when we have her? You couldn't win, we'd make you surrender under threat of killing her, she'd comply she's trying to stop a war is she not? Or she now owes me, I'll make her fight against you, you know you're the only one who could beat her and you wouldn't, Daisuki could but she's taking him back now I assume. Get out my village, now."

"I'm not leaving without her! You don't understand, I need her back, she's not allowed the children, I don't want them! I just want her! I'm not going without her! She's my shinobi I have the rights to her!"

"She's not your shinobi now! She doesn't want you and she is having those babies, now leave!"

"BUT I LOVE HER!" He screamed at me, his sensei was holding him back now and urging him to leave,

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" I shouted back, he looked frozen, they then left, well Baki dragged Gaara away. I sent Umeko after them to check they left the village and to tell the gate keepers not to let them back in.

After that I headed to Kakashis to check up on the girl, from the sounds of the argument she really would be a mess, I walked in, not bothering to knock, I'm the Hokage no one can complain, "It's me." I shouted and walked straight into the sitting room, just as Kakashi sighed in relief. Fuu was sitting curled up into a tight ball on his lap, crying into his chest, "How is she?" I asked him,

"Take a look. Thank goodness she isn't having mood swings yet or I would probably be dead." He half joked, tone still serious and quite as he stroked her hair, whispering to her that everything would be fine,

"Fuu, it will all work out in the end. And if it doesn't, well people become stronger because they have memories they can't forget. You will get past this." I said, crouching down to her height before leaving, having been so close I could see her body shaking her, hear her sobs.

**Fuu:**

I cried myself to sleep that night, safe in Kakashis arms as he tried to calm me. It didn't work. I was a mess. The Chiyoko didn't even bother me that night, silent for they knew nothing they said would get through, nothing could ever hurt me as much as this day had. Who would have thought one human could hurt you more than all the dead children imaginable, the torture and visions of death feel merely like pin pricks to the seething pain in my chest now. There I slept, peaceful for once in the arms of a man I barley new, crying because of the one I loved, the irony, surly the one I love should comfort not distress? Seems like I still have much to learn about the humans before I can dare make assumptions of their kind. Perhaps having half human children will be an eye opener, and someday, maybe I'll understand what he was doing, what he was ever doing, why he hurt me so and wouldn't stop, why a daemon was more caring that it's human vessel, more understanding. Perhaps, unlikely but that small slither of hope will slowly knit my heart back together, it's quite astonishing what such a small thread is capable of, this one will save me from my own darkness. So in my darkest day, I finally found my hope, my goal, my reason to be for myself, not for everyone else, the pain has shown me the light.

**A/N: If you could spare a review it'd be greatly appreciated since this was ****hard ****to write, like really, really hard. Pretty please? Because I ****really ****don't think some peoples parts went so great. x**


	50. Chapter 50 Each ones pain

**A/N: This chapter is**** kind of short in the sense that nothing actually happens, and it's all like, deep and stuff, which totally isn't me. But this chapter has no dialogue in it whatsoever, unlike the last that was stuffed to the brim with it.**

**Fifty:**** Each ones pain.**

**Fuu:**

I woke up with Kakashis arms still around me, my face stiff from long since dried tears, the last tears I ever planned on crying, it had been the quietest sleep I would ever have, but that had brought no relief, no peace. For it was silent because I was hurt to much to be affected by the minor pain the Chiyoko could inflict, so they watched over without a word as my heart ached more and more, splitting and shattering over and over as the memories were replayed. No my most silent sleep had been my worst, for once I dreamt, not images of a dark future from the Chiyoko but dreams of my own creation and it was horrible. There were replays of the fight, things he might go on to do, a dream of his wedding to another and together they lived a happy life without me. Then there were worse ones, unbearable ones, dreams in which _we _were happy, where nothing had gone wrong and we had continued our lives and great things had happened, he'd loved the children, who we had kept, I'd gone back to Suna, everything was perfect and warm and happy. Everything was impossible, fake, harmful wishful thinking. It _hurt_ to dream of what could have been. Sure, at the time of the dream it was then happiest I would ever feel again, warmth which was so dreadfully addicting, but the moment my eyes opened it broke my shattered heart into even smaller pieces. Yet I still tried to return, to go back to the sweet joyous bliss that those dreams held for me, even knowing it would hurt more in the long run, I'm addicted to yet another unhealthy thing it seems, whatever will the doctors think this time?

**Baki:**

He didn't talk again, not that he ever talked much but instead of his usual meaningless quite this one was filled with pain and sorrow I could never hope to comprehend. No more tears left his eyes after those first three, no sobs from his chest, he threw no fits and didn't seem to reflect on either past or future. He was just empty. With half the look he used to hold, the look of his darker days, it held not the anger and bloodlust but the loneliness and pain that used to be hidden beneath. The look he has always tried to hide in one way or another, be it in hatred or his will to move forward, be accepted, he always hid that look from every ones eyes, but now it's all he holds. Now I understand he always had feelings, if anyone saw this look, even when he was the daemon of the sand, it would make them forget everything bad about him and just want to hug him. But you couldn't, you can't, he's to far apart, from the moment of his birth we have be incapable of helping him, comforting him, then he met her, who might have stood a chance. How will he move on now? Now that the only one capable of comforting has been hurt so badly by him she will most likely never return again, his torture forever will be that he drove her away. What does the future hold for our young Kazekage now? Will he return to the way he once was, whether it is before he became the daemon of the sand or whilst he was it? Despite his obvious weakness he didn't want to be alone, I'm sure, for he took me with him as he transported himself across the desert, something we always knew he was capable of but he has never shown before. He didn't breath a word the whole way back, which because of his teleportation and the fact we didn't rest for even a second only took us little over a day, he never even altered his gaze from staring blindly straight ahead. I tried to bring him back, but I've never been one for consoling and he just didn't seem to want to leave his bubble of loneliness to come back to the outside world with me.

We walked right through the village, people spoke to Gaara but he granted them no response, he gave them no recognition as if they didn't even exist to him. They would then turn to me for an explanation, Gaara always tried extra hard to make sure everyone understood their importance to him, but there was no explanation I could offer, so I just looked at them, feeling almost as much as a ghost as Gaara was seeming. When we entered the mansion I found I couldn't speak, not having noticed that my voice had betrayed me for I was given no opportunity to test this, when they all looked expectantly at me as I walked in, for I was in front of Gaara, my mouth just hung open. To my surprise it was Gaara who spoke. He told them she wasn't coming back, told them to start saying goodbye to Dai for she would be here to pick him up after she gave birth. He said this all in six words before disappearing to the roof, 'Say goodbye to Dai, she's gone.' I saw it in them to at that moment, the small part of them dying, joining Gaara in his separate world. No one spoke a word that night; I was starting to doubt if we ever would speak again or if we would just stay mute forever. Mute from the sadness she had left in our hearts as Gaara broke hers and pushed her further and further away, the others would never know if we never spoke. Would they blame Fuu? Believe she had just left when she got pregnant, not having wanted to raise a family with them or would they all just assume it to have been Gaaras fault and loath him for it? Perhaps they would think something had happened to her and she'd been made to leave them. Would she tell Daisuki when she took him with her, would it cause him to think less of the man he called father? Would their children be told stories of Suna, of their family, of the man that had broken their mother, leaving her a mess all on her own in a world she wasn't a part of? Would they come here when they were older, seeking to see if the stories were true, wishing to meet the people she once called family and friends, they place she once called home? Maybe she'll stay in Konoha, living with Naruto-Sans sensei, maybe to another village where she has made friends in her travels, or will they be nomads? Always travelling in anyway they please, most likely with the direction of the ever blowing wind. I assume you've heard of the phrase couch potato? Well, these thoughts glued me to the sofa for what felt like an eternity, my eyes not leaving the door, willing for her to come running in, tears streaking down her face and hugging Gaara, promising everything would be fine, she'd come back, keep the children but come back because even in my wildest dreams I knew she'd never kill her own babies. But of course this would never happen, could never, no one would want to come back after that, I only heard it and I could tell what a state he'd put her into, an image of what she must have looked like as he broke her heart is stuck burning before my minds eye. I admit it, I blame Gaara. I shouldn't, he's my student, my Kazekage, I've known him for years, through the good and the bad and yet I blame him over a girl I barley know compared, a girl that he brought home, I hate him for the things I heard. Yet I'm still so sorry for him, I understand even though I blame him and since I shall never see her I will try my best to keep Gaara with me, at least then our family only loses one member not two.

**Matsuri:**

And in they came, Baki followed by Gaara, far through the night, early morning, we all looked expectantly at Baki, all means Kankuro Temari and I, Dai was in bed, his mouth just hung like a fish, a distant look in his eyes. We all then turned to Gaara, who looked like something pulled right up out of a grave, a ghostly painful look in his eyes, we all knew the moment he walked in he had returned to the darkness. He told us to 'say goodbye to Dai, she's leaving' before walking off somewhere distant, we all stared shocked, frozen in place, I would have cried if only the thought would sink in. She was leaving, she wasn't coming back, something had happened and now Gaara was alone again. A selfish part of me was glad, I finally had a chance with my Gaara-Sama again, for all my dreams to come true, but the rational part of myself told me he would always be in love with Fuu, to heartbroken to look at another woman. Then there was the part of me I like to think I am, the nice part, the part that was breaking at the thought of never seeing my friend again, of the fact she would take Daisuki with her, of the fact everyone was hurt and nothing would be the same. I would like to say that is all I am like, I probably would have too until today, I mean of course I've been jealous and thought things I shouldn't but this was different, however small apart of myself it was, I was happy at their heartbreak. The thought of how disgusting I was hurt me more than anything else, more than everything else together, and that was the thing that made me cry, made me realize I'm just a selfish bitch who only cares for herself. No water left my eyes but there was an ocean of unshed tears inside of me as I stared at myself in the reflection of the window.

**Temari:**

To say I was shocked would be a lie, when I was told she was leaving I was not surprised, I was just sad. I had expected as much to tell you the truth, expected that he might not succeed in bringing her back to us, that he might do or say something to try force her back. That would never work, I'm positive they would have argued, putting him in an irrational mindset, had he calmed and breathed and thought I'm sure he could have persuaded her to stay. But I knew he wouldn't he'd lose his temper and command her, she never was one to do as she was told, not when it was something she believed in. Just looking at Baki I could tell he knew only part of what had gone down, and that the part he heard made him sure she wasn't coming back. No one cried. We all held pained looks but our eyes would not spill, perhaps it was fear of missing her coming back in, although none of us really anticipated that turn of events. I had even hade to turn my back from the door to stop my worthless wishing; Baki still stared at it, whilst Matsuri stared at her reflection in the window. I lent against the back of the sofa, head between my knees and unable to see any entrance to the mansion. The eldest of my two younger brothers paced before me, looking angry, the only one of us to hold that emotion, my youngest sibling was no where to be seen. There I sat, my fan lying at my feet and feeling… like something was missing, although nothing had really changed, Fuu had been gone for a while now, the only difference was the knowledge she wouldn't return, not just the assumption like before. I feel heartless that I expected my baby brother to fuck this all up, but he's always going to have trouble with people, I would have gone with him but he only wanted Baki, besides, she wouldn't listen to anyone but him. So I'll look on the Brightside, there's a chance when she comes to pick up Dai he can fix it, or they'll make up soon, forget whatever went down, even if Baki's look seems to degrade this thought, just give me a night or two of dwelling in my sorrow and sulking then I'll pull this family back together again. I've got to be the strong one, no one else ever is, emotionally it's always me, always has been always will; I just need some time myself today.

**Kankuro:**

I was angry, pissed off, furious and fuming with wrath, it infuriated me that he did nothing to win her back, just let her walk away when I know he'll never fall in love like that again. I was pacing and ready to punch a hole through the nearest wall, the only thing stopping me was I knew it would hurt and piss me off me, causing me to punch another wall, oh the never ending cycle of destroying foundations. The longer the paced the more enraged I became; I could see no one else was angry, just sad, but my pining is in my anger, unlike theirs which was in the feelings they were experiencing. How could he watch her turn away when they had loved each other, for what, almost a year now it must be, even if they didn't always know they were in love? How could he have said something, done something to ruin it when he had never been this happy, would never be this happy again? Yes, I know he did something, I can tell, I'm a man and I know when my brother is regretting something, he has the look that every man holds hidden when he's done or said something he'll never forget, it's right bellow the sadness which the girls failed to overlook, I'm sure. As I paced and my anger grew I hit a wall, a wall stopping my rage from growing any further, blocking me from proceeding with my yearning, so I changed direction and headed up through the mansion. I'm sure no one noticed the growl ripping from my throat or the fact that I stormed out of the room and up the stairs, all to absorbed in their own bubbles of sorrow and disbelief. As I wandered the halls, barging in on random doors I started to doubt my little brothers presence inside the house, so made my way to the roof, jumping out and window and landing on the wall, using Chakra to stick in place I started my ascent. But alas he was no where on the roof either, giving up I went back to sit in the front room with everyone, anger still boiling in the pit of my stomach.

**Dai****suke:**

Something was wrong, definatly, as I lay awake in bed, staring at the blue ceiling I could tell, feel it in the air, so thick I cold almost taste it. I had heard Baki-perv come in with Gaara-Daddy and then there was silence, not the peaceful kind either, the sad kind. I got out of bed and tip-toed into Mummy-Fuus room, curling up on the one piece of furniture, the white chair, feeling warm water run down my face before I slept.


	51. Chpt 51 Forgiveness, Hope and Redemption

**A/N: *Sniffle* I made them all pick on Gaara! *Wipes lone tear* It's not his fault he has… emotional problems! ****(Gaaras quote.) He can't completely help the fact that he was a bastard! Wait, I really shouldn't defend him over my own character, but he's so amazing! And, and, and they are all mean to him, even if he deserves it, ahh I'm so confused that I'm rambling again. By the way it's a 4000 word chapter, sorry if you find it really long but most people like that right? Well there wasn't anywhere else I wanted to stop it so if not screw you shut up and read or you'll never be finished. WARNING: GAARA HAS TURNED POSH AND SO HAS SHUKAKU. How? I'm not exactly sure but I completely blame Emily Bronte. But they sound like posh English men XD don't worry I can take the piss out of the English I am one and my mother talks like they do in this.**

**Fifty-one:**** Forgiveness, Hope and Redemption.**

**Kankuro:**

We didn't sleep we didn't talk and we didn't eat when the morning came. No one, none of us not even Daisuke who must have been able to tell something was up. We sat in our sorrow and waited for Gaara to show up to see if he was alright although we all knew it would only concern us for a moment after he arrived; we were in emotional wrecks ourselves. I was waiting for a different reason they waited to see him to make sure he was alright whereas I waited to make sure he wasn't by the time I was finished with him. I was planning on screaming and shouting at him until it sunk in that he had made a stupid mistake and to go back to her and right it I didn't care to find out what his mistake was that's his business but just to enforce the fact that he had to make it up to her.

When Gaara finally entered people just looked at him with empathy their sadness for him and themselves reflected in their eyes I stood at the back leaning against a wall and waited until he started to leave the room before I lent forwards,

"Baka," I muttered, my deadly younger brother stopped in his tracks spinning around to glare at me,

"What did you say?"

"I said Baka, you are a Baka." Everyone was looking at me with disappointment but I didn't care well everyone but Dai who was nodding along why is he so insightful? "You fucked up the best thing that's ever happened to you and are just letting her go without a fight. I never expected a Kage of such weakness." I spat through my ground teeth,

"I tried." His voice only held apathy, sad, sad apathy,

"Obviously not hard enough. You failed. You're weak and can't even keep your own happiness. She's the best thing that could ever happen to you and you pushed her away how can you ever guide an entire village now when you can't even guide yourself? If you love her go and get her, bring her back and fix up the mess you've made." I leant away from the hall and moved towards him to go through the door; he stopped me at the frame by talking again with a deadpan tone,

"She doesn't want my love I'm incapable of giving it in her eyes, I'm inconsiderate and she thought she needed me but now thinks she was wrong. She thinks I'm a monster, a heartless cold monster and she never wants to see my vile face again. She doesn't want me and she doesn't want my love."

"When did she say she didn't want your love?" I spoke so as my voice was laughing at his idiocy which I could tell he didn't like,

"What do you mean?"

"At what point in your argument did she say she didn't want your love, did she say any of those things?"

"…At the end. Why does it matter when, she said it…"

He was going too continued but I laughed over him, spinning and grabbing him by the collar, "Precisely!" I hissed, "At the end after you had broken her and hurt her; is that really enough to stop you? The fact that you hurt her so much she couldn't stand to see you are you going to give up? Apologize, make it up to her!" My voice was almost shouting now,

"I've tried everything and she still left me to face the darkness! She escaped me she got the Hokage to help her and was taken away by Hatake Kakashi. She left me standing alone after saying such merciless words; she left in the arms of another man after breaking away from me just the moment after! There is no making up, nothing will come of kind words if I am to get her back I will use force to keep her here when she comes for Daisuke! I can't change what has happened she won't come willingly so I'll use the only other option left!"

"TEME!" I shouted in his face, forcefully dropping my hold on him, "You can't keep her caged up! She loved you and you hurt her you broke her heart and now you're not even decent enough to apologize for it!"

"You weren't there! You don't know anything that happened so how can you blame me?"

I shouted some more over him about how horrible he was and how I didn't blame her for leaving, that I'd never forgive him if I was her but my words were soon drowned out my Bakis calm and collected voice as he spoke his opinion over us,  
"I was there and I blame you it broke me to listen to the few things you both shouted even it had nothing to do with me I was still hurt by you. Your brother is right, you and you alone have fucked this up you're daemon was nicer to her than you were and if you took your head out from up your arse for two seconds you would see you're not as high and mighty as you think that you don't have the power to keep her and that everyone blames you not her." Gaara looked at our Sensei with an empty expression yet filled with anger and sadness and betrayal, he stormed out of the room with that leaving us all feeling horrible guilt in our stomachs, "Wait Gaara! That's not how it was meant to sound! Gaara!" Baki called after his student, his head in his hands, "Oh shit. Now we've lost them both haven't we?" He muttered to which Temari nodded sadly and scowled at me, Matsuri went back to staring at her reflection with disgust leading to me wondering just what made her so angry at herself. I felt bitter yet guilty I still so angry at him but sorry that I'd helped to cause that look on his face; the only person present not affected by guilt was Dai. Others, people who do not know the little boy, would assume he was too oblivious and ignorant to understand what had happened to get why we were guilty but I knew him and looking into his eyes I could see he was still only angry that Gaara had hurt the woman who saved him and took him away from his own personal hell making him her own, the only mother he knew.

Later that day, early evening it was, we were all walking about like ghosts propelled by guilt and sadness to keep looking, looking for something, something we couldn't find for it wasn't external. Daisuki told us at one point what he believed it to be, he's much smarter than his age would suggest, in his usual lisped voice of an innocent child he told us,

"You all look so sad and you look guilty but why do you look like that when it is his fault? You should smile; smiles make you stronger and protect you Mummy-Fuu used to tell me that when I would cry because Gaara-Daddy scared me. But you're all wandering around though you're a million miles away but you're searching for something that's what it looks like. But it's not Mummy-Fuu and it isn't forgiveness you all feel the need to be forgiven for something but that isn't it well not completely it's also something else I'm sure. Perhaps it's hope?" I looked at him, sitting on the table and swinging his legs as he flicked through a story book, he was right in my case I didn't want to be forgiven for hurting my brother more for I still believed in what I did it wasn't that I wanted to be forgiven for but for not being able to help her. For letting Gaara hurt her so badly that she'd never want to return and as for hope well I hoped that I'd see her again and that she'd be alright not for him to get her back. Temari, I could see her feelings for we always understood each other it's an unbreakable bond formed from fear of Gaara, we hadn't needed say a word or make a movement for the other to understand how he was making us feel in the old days and that skill has stayed. Temari wanted forgiveness for believing he would mess it up before he did and hope that he might learn from his mistake and understand where he went wrong so that he might move on, she didn't hope for him to gain her back either it didn't seem possible. Baki was obvious, forgiveness because he believed he had caused us to lose Gaara as well as Fuu and for not helping stop it happening when he was right there as for his hope I couldn't pinpoint exactly, presuming it to be that Gaara came back to us for he had seemed like he wanted to try bring Gaara back but ended up pushing him completely away saying something he didn't think about first. Now Matsuri, Matsuri was a wonder that still I had no idea about, why she was so disgusted and disappointed at herself, what had she done to deserve her own ridicule? What she was searching for was at complete loss to me because it was impossible to begin to comprehend the things that made her angry at herself for she didn't seem to understand it fully herself.

"Forgiveness…" She murmured with a melancholy smile on her lips, "Hope, no not hope but maybe forgiveness for my hopes?" Her eyes became sadder and she looked back at her reflection in her eyes I saw determination sparkle but alongside hope dying, I'm not sure what the hope was but she stood up proudly and walked out as she left it in the gutter.

**Matsuri:**

Hope? How could I search for such a stupid thing? My hopes were selfish and heartless and disgusting. I hoped Gaara would fall out of love with her so I might have a chance since the day of that first party where out in the night air were he watched her smirking as she danced and laughed with people. I hoped he might love me and even after she left and he was distraught a part of me screamed out with joy that I could have him that I could mend him and he'd love me like in all the movies. My hopes were unrealistic; he would never love anyone but her and would grieve forever unless they made up. Forgiveness for my hopes was what I was searching for, that genius little boy had hit the nail on the head and driven it into the wall, before I was lingering on whether I wanted them together but with those words he did it he made me devote myself to helping him win her back and breaking my own heart. It would fix seeing them happy and knowing I never loved him like he does her and like she did him like I hope she still does.

I made my way up to the roof and looked out the window to see that he was sitting there his red head in his arms which were folded on his bent knees there I stood in silence and watched as he seemed to be conversing with himself, so I thought to leave him alone for a while.

**Gaara:**

"Why are you so silent when I allow you to speak why when I want you to explain do you ignore me is it your soul pleasure to torment me so?" I muttered, inaudible to anyone but myself and the racoon. He chuckled, "Why did she leave?" I hissed showing weakness to the one I never thought would see such vulnerability.

**Well you weren't very nice now were you? **I could feel him smiling sadistically in the depths of my mind and taking great amusement from my distraught state.

"Well she left me for another man and said things that will plague me until I lie on my deathbed, why didn't she tell me she was pregnant and why would she leave to live with another man? She screamed I was a monster and she didn't want my love she was barley nice herself."

He rolled his eyes at me, **Kid it's time you were taught a few things so get your angry ass in here I promise I won't attack. **He snarled to which I said I'd rather not but he kept taunting me to go visit him for once and in the end I gave in since I needed someone to talk to anyone would do since the people I called family had made it clear they had no intention of talking to me.

_I'm here so w__hat do you wish to say, Shukaku? Are you like them and blame me? You said you did to her but will you listen for you seem to want her back and you need me to do that._

**Sly little child, yes I liked her because she understood so**** I'll listen but don't expect kindness from me; she is the only one who will ever receive that.**

_What does she understand? She __understands nothing! She…_

**Understands everything**** perhaps not so much of you parse but of me however what she understands of you is quite vast to she understands you felt apart and different for she is the same and she understands the way they treated you. People have even beaten her severely because of who she is. But she understands me more.**

_She understands as much about me as any other person who is filled with sadness could. She can't understand__ me fully for I'm a murderer who has killed so many times they couldn't have kept count if they wanted, once a murderer always a murderer and I will never forgive myself for it. How does she understand anything more than the others?_

**I thought I told you that it is me she understands and I am**** the one who made you do all those crimes and commit the sins to harvest the hatred which fed the guilt.**

_And what of you does she understand? I don't see how she could; you are a daemon, a monster filled with bloodlust__ and she is a girl whose purpose is to stop the spilling of needless blood._

**We are the same**** her and I; she also is not of your world a different species that would be feared by many if they learnt. People do fear her, she has told some to try and explain and they have chased her from their villages which pitchforks and torches. All this I know because she talks to me when you sleep then she addresses me and I listen though I can not reply she knows that I hear. She understands great pain not like yours in the slightest but the pain of the past a past I lived and the pain of the future, one I will live to see and you not. She has people spiting her and looking down on her the Chiyoko are more powerful than she is and can cause her so much mental damage just as the higher Chakra daemons did to me. She does not fear me and I do not her though we both understand that each other are dangerous creations we are opposites fuelled the same, she to save lives and I to take both paths lead by pain inflicted on us the pain of others thrust upon us that we have no control over.**

_She is nothing like__ you for she wouldn't kill the innocent._

**Destinies change, as mine did and hers might**** why do you think the Chiyoko are so close to her always kid?**

_She will never become like you._

**You did.**

_And I changed!_

**As could I**** had I been helped like you at a younger age but old habits die hard and it is embedded in my blood like the sword is in the stone.**

_What past made you like this then? You were alw__ays going to turn out like this there's no doubt you always were and I will not believe otherwise._

**We are not here to talk of my past; there are many thing****s you will never know many things that if I showed you would turn you to insanity. You have joined me in my chambers to learn a few things a few of your mistakes.**

_I have made no mistakes!_

**You have made plenty! Oh where to start, where to start? You blame****d her from the beginning when she had no idea and was scared when she found out she was pregnant but you didn't sympathize. In fact before then you didn't take into consideration how much she had been drinking and don't say you didn't know she was drunk because I see all you do and you watched her take six drinks in the thirty minutes before you took her to your bed. You told her she embarrassed you; she put you through hell by leaving, lies! You were fine a little worried but fine before you found out and then there was no embarrassment there was denial and shock but you were not embarrassed. You blamed her and her alone for the pregnancy but kid it takes two to tango and you were as much at fault as her. Worst of all as you have said she is alive to save lives so she would never kill but you tried to force her to kill her own children just what were you thinking? You took away her rights by saying as her Kage she had to go against her beliefs for you when she became your shinobi for you because you**__**were scared when she wasn't a part of a village. You said she forced your adopted son on you! Can you imagine how you must have made her feel? You were selfish kid and you paid a heavy price for it.**

_She hurt me w__hy does no one consider the pain she put me through why do all take her side and empathize with her pain instead of mine?_

**Because there was no****t as much reason for you to be like you were she had a large one she was frightened she has not even been walking the earth a year and she is to bring two children into it. Have you thought of it like that yet? You hurt her from the moment you saw her when she ran because she wasn't ready but then you forced her to face you and face your wrath for you were also yet to get over the blinding shock. Kid, everyone understands you're hurt but they know she is more.**

_But how do they know she is hurt more than I when three of them didn't witness it__ they were in a different country at the time? _

**The look on**** your Senseis face said it all and the look in your eyes was not only of your pain but hers too for I felt it and I am you more so now than ever before because you are not forcing me away. I'm at the front of your mind and could break out but I have so little chakra I couldn't do it again after my appearance in your lovers spat the other day.**

_I understand she is hurt b__ut I don't understand why she doesn't see that I am to why no one does when it is her causing the pain! So what if she was a little shocked so was I and together we could have gotten through it! If she hadn't waited so long they could medically induce an abortion!_

**Well it seems you haven't learnt anything from me, kid, so I'll give weapon-fearing-chick her go now. **The daemon sighed before turning its back to me leaving me to go back to the outer world.

**Matsuri:**

As I peered through the window I noticed him fade from his body it's hard to explain but one minute it was clear he was present and the next he had gone elsewhere. I have never seen him go to his daemons seal before since he had a rather alive one as it was who spoke to him but I know that it's possible for jinchūriki to do this so I assume that is where he went. Curiosity got the better of me and I crept out telling myself I was just worried for him being with such a dangerous creature though really I wanted to see if he had any outer awareness and what he looked like so vacant. I knelt in front of him but he showed no knowledge of my existence so I looked to his eyes wondering if they would look completely empty but was disappointed to find them closed. Just as I was about to stand I sensed him returning, I was about to jump up and hide when his eyes fluttered open he flinched back in shock as he saw me so close to his face which caused me to blush and rock back on me heels away,

"When he mentioned it to be your turn I at least expected you to me watching from faraway."

"G-gomen, G-Gaara-Sama, I was worried when, when you know you seemed to leave your physical form and… yeah…" I rushed as my face burnt brighter and brighter,

"Shukaku sensed that you wished to talk to me," He said, his voice as flat and monotone as ever, well as ever to anyone but _her_ the one we're not speaking the name of now although none of us quite know why.

"U-um well you um seem slightly better you weren't talking before,"

"How is that different from ever, I never talk."

"B-but this time it w-was different because none of us are t-talking we're all just think-king."

"Matsuri what do you want?" He half snapped voice still flat but he bit the words out at me.

I flinched at his tone though he seemed unfazed by my reaction I took a deep breath and forced myself to get to my point opening my eyes which I hadn't noticed I'd closed I finally spoke which caused Gaara to look back at me his attention having been diverted in my silence, "You need to go back and get her."

He looked the same but I could feel his anger and feeling of betrayal from within, "Even you? I thought you at least would keep quiet about it! You always are polite so why not now? Why can't you stay out of this when it has nothing to do with you?"

"I-it does have something to do with m-me because she is my friend and you are s-someone I care a-about and my friends are hurt and y-you're hurt which hurts me."

"She doesn't want me back she hurt me and I hurt her there is no point in raising false hope."

Inwardly I thanked the evil psychotic daemon for whatever he said to make Gaara accept responsibility for hurting her and not just blaming her for being the one to cause pain I gathered all my courage to make sure I wouldn't stutter,

"No one can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." He looked at me eyes asking 'What?' I had no idea what he wished for me to explain so I decided to explain everything, "It's a quote by Maria Robinson, it means that though you can not change the past who's to say you cant alter the future? Go back and get her not only for yourself but for all of us," I broke eye contact then and sat next to him, looking out the city unable to face his piercing eyes any longer. He stood and walked away, where to I'm not sure for I have already been nosey enough today so shan't follow him though I hope he takes what everyone has said into consideration. I've done all I can for now, my first little step to redemption.

**A/N: Okay, I **_**really **_**need ****to know how I did on this chapter please oh please someone tell me what went well and what didn't because it was hard! I'd do what some people and do and say I wouldn't upload until I got reviews but to be honest I'd forget I'd said it so just pretty please with a cherry on top and chocolate sprinkles and virtual huggles tell me how I did! Please *puppy dog eyes*. I LOVED THIS LINE **_**'**__**I thought I told you that it is me she understands and I am the one who made you do all those crimes and commit the sins to harvest the hatred which fed the guilt.' **_**Yes I loved a line of my own fic but I reread this and was like, OH MY GOODNESS THAT'S SO COOL! Though I'm not sure if it makes much sense to normal peoples minds, it may just be my own strange twisted one that understands it XD. AND **_**'but old habits die hard and it is embedded in my blood like the sword is in the stone.' **_**WOW MERLIN REFERENCE! Love that legend, anyone watch that crappy show that's so shit it's the most awesome thing ever? With the ****amazing ****actors and actresses, like Morganas evil look, sooo funny! I LOVE IT!**


	52. Chapter 52 Ink

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the repeat of things that have been said, both in this story and the show, but it's how everything is worked out, so sorry if you don't like it.**

**Fifty-two:**** The smell of ink.**

**Gaara:**

I stood and left my student sitting alone on the roof to wander; yes I didn't teleport but used my own two feet for once, to the one room in my own home that I've never entered before. I'm not sure why I've never stepped over the boundary of the frame and opened the door even though I have often stood in front of it yet never entered, perhaps out of respect or fear for what I might find hiding there? No one enters this room in fact but Dai, I've sensed him behind the door before but no one else even touches it for it holds a disturbing presence, the presence of the dead and the un-living. It's Fuu's room of course and the only place on this earth that is hers though I never have seen her enter after decorating it. Her room emits an ominous aura, one that makes you feel like you shouldn't enter or you may cross the boundary of the living, this is of course an aura she carries around with her always but the room holds her secrets so we never visit. I stare at the white door just imagining the inside before I look, it's white she brought white paint I remember and she took all of the furniture out buying one round white armchair and a white desk but nothing else. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the handle stopping before turning it because I decided that it would be disrespectful to enter when I was still so mad and still so ignorant in the eyes of my peers. So I slid to the floor leaning with my back against her door I closed my eyes shut as I thought over everything everyone had said and everything I'd said to her and her back. Starting with what we had said I started to make my way chronologically.

_-__"Can you __fathom__ what it's been like to face this alone? Because I know what hell the council will put me through back home, because I don't know how to handle it. Because there was no one who would understand back in Suna? I don't even know who the father is! I THOUGHT I WAS A VIRGIN! No one can help me, I can't stay there! I'll go mad! I need this! I need to hide from you all for a while! To sort everything out, __alone__!" _We could have sorted it out together, gotten through it together so we weren't alone but I suppose I was already to angry to point this out and I had already said to many horrible things and already decided what I wanted was how it was going to happen.

_-__"Didn't you think to talk about that sort of thing? You just kept quiet the whole time!"_

"_Because you were, I thought you'd bring it up if you wanted to talk about it!"_

"_I… I can't deal with this! I'm still getting over the pregnancy now I have to deal with you and your inconsiderateness! I can't! I've got to sort this out!" _Inconsiderate, had I really been so bad was I really any worse than she was? All I remember was feeling hurt and feeling even more pain as I watched her crumble was I really the cause of that breakdown?

_-_"_Of course! I don't want a child. I forbid you from having it! Not only is it mine but you're a shinobi from my village, you can't defy me. You're coming back and getting rid of that thing, wait, bab__ies__ you're having more than one?"_

"_Yes. I'm __having__ two. I'm keeping them." _Did I really say such a thing? Sure, I'm to unconfident in myself to raise children and she wasn't ready to listen to that, but did I sound so… harsh?

_-__"I'll take you back by force if I must! You already forced Daisuki on me! I'm not having more children to look after!" _I didn't mean that I though as I felt my self shake my head, not at all, I like Dai that came out all wrong!

-_"I'm leaving. You're wrong. You had me. We would have made it, helped each other, you'd be a perfect father for you would do everything to keep them happy, to give them the life you never had. I thought I needed you, I thought I truly did, that you could accept me, understand." _Would it really have been alright? How could you make such assumptions with no evidence to back it up with that's just hopes and wishes, I would never make a good father and could never look after a child I would never be able to keep it happy and protect it from emotional harm, physical sure but I don't want to burden her with keeping them happy by herself. How can she have such confidence in me when even I don't? I couldn't let her accept all that on her own shoulders because she has enough to worry about with the Chiyoko and doesn't need more.

-_"You don't love me!"_

"_I DID! But you've hurt me more than anything imaginable, my heart __aches__!" _Did I cause her a wound to the heart? One that needs love to fix it but I'm the one who loves her and she said she loved me so how can she fix it now, will she find someone new? Someone who loves her maybe half as much as I do and allow them to fix her? Did she not say something about someone fixing her…?

_-__"I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE! You are incapable of giving it, I understand your suffering but you don't mine, I thought you did but you don't and until you do you can never love me! These are my children and they will love me and they will piece back the shattered mess you have left for them to call their only parent." _Ah that was it she decided our love was fake and that she would find real love from her, our, children who would mend her and mend the heart I hurt. But like me she thought she understood but we don't understand each other as much as we think because we haven't talked about it and explained our troubles to each other.

-_"I don't want to be alone! I was always alone until you and even if I have to take you back by force and then beat those children out of you I will! I'll become that monster again if you leave! I'll hurt the ones you care about! I'll never let you escape me, your mine!" _As the memory of saying that came back to me I felt bile rise in my mouth making me sick to my gut I started refusing to admit I had actually said something like that of course she would be hurt if I'd said things like that.

-_"YOU ALREADY ARE THAT MONSTER! Look at yourself! You're worse than when the Shukaku was your life force! I guarantee you have never hurt someone as much as you have me today! YOU'RE A HEARTLESS, COLD MONSTER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR VILE FACE AGAIN!" _That's one of the things that haven't left my head that she said, does she understand how heartless that was of her to say to me of all people? To others it wouldn't be as bad but doesn't she see what it'll do to me? The memories like this are what I remember unwillingly and are probably the reason I have stayed so angry and unobservant of your pain.

That brings the end to our argument; I hadn't thought it through until now and in doing so I can feel my heart aching more feel the tears behind my eyes though not spilling they are there.

_-"I'll keep you updated. You've just lost the best thing that ever happened to you though."_That's what he said and he's right isn't he?

_-"I'm not leaving without her! You don't understand, I need her back, she's not allowed the children, I don't want them! I just want her! I'm not going without her! She's my shinobi I have the rights to her!"_

"_She's not your shinobi now! She doesn't want you and she is having those babies, now leave!"_

"_BUT I LOVE HER!" _

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!"_I can't believe I'd talk about my people like that saying I had the rights to them as if they weren't people. But everything I did was because I loved her, Tsunade, what is love then? Not so heartless and I wouldn't hurt her right? But I did because I loved her and was scared of loosing her so Tsunade what other than love is that?

-_"You fucked up the best thing that's ever happened to you and are just letting her go without a fight. I never expected a Kage of such weakness." _Kankuro, I wanted to be relied on but ended up loosing the one I needed, I wanted our village to respect me as their Kazekage but how can they when I pushed her away and lost the best thing to happen to me as you said.

_-"You're weak and can't even keep your happiness. She is the best thing that could ever happen to you and you pushed her away. How can you ever guide an entire village now when you can't even guide yourself? If you love her, go and get her, bring her back and fix up the mess you've made."_You're right, brother, I am weak for loosing her, it has already wrecked me so far that I will fail when it comes to running this village now but how do I get her back? Why has everyone told me what went wrong but no one how to fix it? I have to figure that out on my own right? Don't even bother telling me that Shukaku, I hear my daemon laugh at me and congratulate my insightfulness.

_-__"…after you had broken her and hurt her; is that really enough to stop you? The fact that you hurt her so much she couldn't stand to see you are you going to give up? Apologize and make it up to her!"… "You can't keep her caged up! She loved you and you hurt her you broke her heart and now you're not even decent enough to apologize for it!" _How do I make it up to her, how can I stand to face her when I to am so hurt? I can't even go into her room!

_-"Yo__u blamed her and her alone for the pregnancy but kid it takes two to tango and you were as much at fault as her. … You took away her rights by saying as her Kage she had to go against her beliefs for you when she became your shinobi for you because you were scared when she wasn't a part of a village. … You were selfish kid and you paid a heavy price for it. _... _She was frightened she has not even been walking the earth a year and she is to bring two children into it."_ She did so much for me I know but what I did I thought was best for us, we're both so busy with such heavy burdens and both so far away from normal life and she doesn't know much about children having never had a childhood, she only has Daisuki to learn from and the same for me. I believed, believe we aren't capable, I'm not she's good at everything she does but she disagreed and it led to this mess. I didn't mean to be selfish but wasn't she being selfish as well by not taking into consideration my opinion and asking me what I wanted to do?

Then there is everything Matsuri said those were the things that I understood more than anything else and that shocked me most.

-_"It does have something to do with me because she is my friend and you are someone I care about and my friends are hurt and you're hurt which it hurts me." _I hadn't thought about the impact on the others sure I new they'd all be sad but I didn't realize they would be hurt like we were. Because we were and because it did affect them not just us because I failed to see we are all connected so closely by our bonds that we share pain even though all this I once knew, I knew it when I didn't have it.

_-"No one can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending. It me__ans that though you can not change the past who's to say you can't alter the future? Go back and get her not only for yourself but for all of us," _That admittedly is what brought me here, the fact that there might still be hope with the fact that it isn't all decided, that Matsuri believes I could and that in fact everyone wants me to try.

"I finally understand... I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone or love anyone. I'm alone. How stupid I was when I said that? I didn't understand that you are only ever alone when you have loved and lost when you have believed in a future with someone who means more to you than the air you breath and watched that future disintegrate. My poor naïve past self with no knowledge of what was really real." I smirked to my self as I stood and placed my hand on the handle this time pushing the door wide open to the pitch black room. I walked to the center remembering that the light switch hung from the center of the ceiling. I pulled down on it and blinked as bright light obstructed my sight. I opened my eyes to a much less white scene than I had imagined the walls, ceiling, floor, chair and desk were all a white though a slightly off-white actually but scribbled over everything was black marker. There were drawings of everyone, of places she loved, of people she had met in other countries and our friends in Konoha but mostly our household then she had written reminders to herself turning a whole wall into a calendar of what would seem like insignificant details to most such as the colour of the hair-bands Temari was using when they went out. But most the room was taken up by her thoughts, dreams, things the Chiyoko showed and her opinions. Looking around I saw my name written in ever corner possible ranging from, 'Went in to see Gaara in the office today those old-teme's weren't very pleased at my entrance through the window but Gaara stood up for me,' to 'Gaara was wearing his Kazekage robes today he looked nice but white is to innocent for him, he ordered me to make tea surprisingly' to 'AHH! Gaara kissed me today he is so sweet!' which made me laugh; she had even just written my name in places. I looked around and realized I really had made the stupidest mistake of my life as of yet and I have made a lot of humungous mistakes in my short life time.

After an hour of reading everything she had written I went to leave I shut the door as I went but as I pulled it closed some black writing caught my eye it read 'It hurts, my heart. You hurt me so badly. I love you but I'm not coming back. It hurts too much.' To my surprise the pen was dry but still smelt slightly meaning it was fresh. She's been back but no one has seen her she had come back knowing someone would probably come here at some point and written her goodbye for us. And I'd just missed her if I had just walked straight in I probably would have seen her although I wouldn't understand and would have snapped then. She had been, I had missed her and she was still hurt with no intention of returning.


	53. Chapter 53 Moving on

**A/N: I know the last chapter wasn't so great but this ones extra long (And crap I just relaized it isn't but compared to the last one it is!)to make up for it and to make up for the fact that like the last it doesn't seem as interesting to me, BUT, I finally brought Iruka-sensei into it! YAY! Love him.**** Shit I haven't updated in ages but this chapter has been written for so long! I'm so sorry! I swear it was only like five days ago when I last updated not eleven! My bad… blame fruit baskets, I watched them all and am now on the 14****th**** volume when I only started probably six days ago XD.**

**Fifty-three:**** Moving on.**

**Fuu:**

I woke early the morning after our fight with dried tears on my cheeks and clinging to Kakashis top, he was already awake and I'm not even sure if he slept at all; he was still looking down at me and stroking my hair. The hole day we sat, Umeko came and brought us food and drinks both of which I left untouched, they both tried to convince me to eat or drink, to at least talk but to no prevail, I just sat and shivered in Kakashis protective hug and stared blankly into the air.

Early in the evening Kakashi fell asleep, it must have been around five and once I was sure he was to deep into dreamland to be woken I got up and untangling his arms from around my waist before leaving through the front door, covering myself with a layer of thick wind. Why I left I wasn't sure, why I used the wind but still trailed across the ground I was even more unsure of but I half walked all through town and found myself heading for the gates. The keeper looked shocked and slightly scared but mostly confused as I approached but that was because I was travelling in the opposite direction of the natural wind so he was probably assuming it was some kind of Jutsu or natural phenomenon.

As I entered the forest the Chiyoko spoke softly to me,

_Where are you going? _They asked, sounding so sincere with their voices filled with empathy but I didn't reply because I couldn't so I just kept walking deeper into the foliage.

When the walls of Konoha were but a dot on the I spun up and started travel as fast as I could above the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise and follow closely behind me.

I dropped into human form again as the walls of Sunagakure appeared on the horizon and from there I ran, using a moment when the guard wasn't looking to charge through silent and unseen. I wandered through the village I called home after then, unsure of why I had returned only that I had no intention of staying and that I was headed home to the mansion.

I stood before the mansion, clearing my throat of the lump that plagued it "Hello, Shukaku, I assume you've sensed me and with your impeccable hearing and are listening so I'll beg you to please refrain from telling him I'm here, I'm not yet ready." I whispered to the roof, sure that Gaara would be there like ever other night then I floated up to the window that lead to my room, silently opening it a crack and slipping in. I took out a box of matches and lit one, illuminating the room in a dim glow I made my way to one of the many marker pens left on the ground before writing a quick note on the back of the door. 'It hurts. My heart. You hurt me, so bad. I love him but I'm not coming back. It hurts too much.' With that I went to place my hand on the doorknob but at that moment someone else also did, I know because I felt the metal move ever so slightly as I gingerly touched it, the Chiyoko spoke once again then telling me he was there. Quicker than I'd known I was capable of I had gotten out of the window, shutting it behind me and covered myself in my wind once again. I made my way to Dais room where he lay in bed but wide awake. I sat on the end of his bed and told him in a whisper that I'd be back for him soon and to just wait and not to tell Gaara I'd visited, before kissing his forehead and wandering out the room, still in the air. He didn't get to reply before I had already jumped out the window and to the ground floor, as I was about to head back I noticed the living room window was open a crack and everyone was sitting inside, well all sitting but Matsuri who was coming through the door and before I could think I was rushing through which caused papers to flutter and their hair to blow into their faces, I whispered goodbye as I darted back out and into the night.

I arrived back at Kakashis just five hours later and luckily he was still asleep, though not as deeply as before so I climbed back into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist as tears started to leave my eyes. I clung to his shirt and silently sobbed until he woke up an hour later; noticing that I was back crying again he tightened his hold on me and went back to whispering everything would be alright. Hearing that his voice was hoarse from not drinking enough I reached over and took one of my many untouched glasses and handed it to him, he gave a small smile which I didn't return.

Later that day, it must have been lunch for those moving with time, Tsunade came to visit with Umeko in tow, Umeko had also come by a few hours ago but she kept popping in and out so it was much more expected than the visit from the Hokage. Tsunade beckoned Kakashi out by saying she had to talk to him and Umeko came to my side instead and started asking how I was, if I was feeling better and the sorts. I nodded slowly as I forced myself to look into her eyes, not bothering to try a smile knowing she'd be able to see through it. She took one of my hands that I had wrapped around my stomach and gave it a squeeze.

"There's something worrying you, Fuu-chan and don't you deny it because I can see it clearly in your eyes, you can confide in me you know." She whispered as she brushed the hair from my eyes.

I bit down on my lip a little and looked away, fixing my eyes on the door, we stayed like that for a minute with me staring silently at the door whilst chewing my lower lip and her kneeling by my side, squeezing my hand as she waited for me to talk. "When I first came here I was scared of how I'd manage, how I couldn't do all this alone and have children and raise them but do you know what Kakashi told me? That I wasn't alone, that my friends and family back in Suna would be there to help me through it all and he _was_ right. But now I am alone, now I can't go back there and I'm going to have to manage and I don't think I can, I can't have three children to look after and carry on with my mission from the Chiyoko without any help."

She took my other hand and told me to look at her which I did but not in her eyes as she had wanted instead I looked down at our hands as I watched drops of water land and wet them from my face. "You don't have to be alone, I'm sure Tsunade would let you stay here then you'd have the help of all you're friends here, both old and new and I'll help look after the kids, I'm a nurse I'm good at that kind of thing." She smiled slightly, "And you could stay here with Kakashi, he'd let you and if he opposed at first he'd soon see it fit after I got through with him." I smirked slightly, none the happier but the thought of Kakashi getting beaten the shit out of was a brighter one than the things plaguing my mind usually. "So you won't be alone and besides I've only known you for a few weeks but I'm sure you'd be a great mother."

I shook my head slightly and turned back to the door. "I can't stay here. Tsunade has done far too much for me already and Kakashi and you as well, I owe this village to much now besides Gaara might flip and go to war because he might feel Konoha was betraying him and their alliance."

"Do you think we would step down to him?" she raised an eyebrow

I shook my head again, "But I would," I whispered, "so no one got hurt I'd do as he wanted or move on to another village. I can't stay here." She was about to reply then when Kakashi and Tsunade came back, silencing her for I'm sure she understood I didn't want to talk about this with other people and even if she had wanted to carry on Tsunade commanded her to get up and out and that they both had to head to the hospital for a meeting. Kakashi asked if I was alright, I nodded and pulled myself to my feet, he stared wide eyed after me as I left the room and headed through the flat to the bathroom, he hadn't seen me move so much as a finger in two days.

**Kakashi:**

I stared after her as she walked slowly out of the room, almost just sliding across the floor and a moment later I heard the bathroom door shut. I sighed, rubbing a hand down my face as I went to change out of my old clothes.

I waited ten minutes before arriving in front of the bathroom door and after a moment of staring at it I slowly raised my hand to knock gently against the wood; the sound seemed to echo through the eerily silent apartment. Her soft, dry, cracked voice called for me to come in, hearing her was a bigger shock than when I saw her move since she was just sat silent or sobbing for so long I had doubted her voice box was still intact, I caught my breath briefly from the shock before carefully turning the brass handle, it was cold in my grasp. When I walked in I noticed that the bath was full, confusing me further as to why the handle had then been cold, she was sat silently in the water, still wearing her dress which clung to her legs, the rest was already tight from her stomachs growth, I knelt beside her and idly span my finger in the water which I noticed was cold, explains the mystery of the doorknob.

"Come on Fuu you'll make yourself ill if you sit in a cold bath, we'll find you some new clothes and get you something to eat." I said soothingly, she nodded but just fell back down when she tried to move, weak from days of stillness and not having anything to eat no doubt not to mention the state she was in mentally and the fact that her dress was now weighing her down. I reached in and pulled her out before carrying her to my bedroom were I sat her on the floor and chucked a towel at her, I changed again out of my now wet clothes. Once I was finished I looked over to see her just sitting in a heap on the floor the towel was hanging over her head where it had landed from my throw there she just sat dripping water to the floor before her skirt absorbing the puddle back up again repeatedly. I sighed and went over and started drying her hair, when I was finished she crawled to her bag which we kept in under my bed and pulled out a large navy blue top with the word 'pull here' and an arrow in large white print on the front and a pair of huge tracksuit pants. After staring in confusion at her clothes for a moment I realized that they must not belong to her and that she must have been smart enough to bring clothes belonging to someone bigger than she was for when her stomach grew, probably Baki's or Kankuro's. I went to walk out the door to let her change but she grabbed my trouser leg so I stopped and sat facing the door as I waited.

"I'm done." She whispered as she started crawling towards the door when she reached it she used the wall to support herself and pulled herself to a standing. "I'll cook something to eat, what do you fancy?" I said anything and followed her into the kitchen as she made instant ramen for us.

As we sat at the table still in dead silence while eating and drinking a ridiculous amount to make up for having missed it for so long she seemed to be thinking something over, not the argument like she had been before, the look was different in her eyes now. I pretended not to notice as I continued to eat, giving her the space she needed to sort her problem out as I tried to figure out mine,

"Gomen Kakashi," She finally mumbled her voice less hoarse than before but not yet back to normal, I looked up at her and opened my mouth to ask why just to be cut off, "Gomen nasai for making you worry, if you're finished I'll wash the dishes then the house," The smile on her face was miniscule but it was still present, "and after all that you can tell me what's bugging you, alright?" I nodded, not surprised she had picked up on the fact I too was turning something over in my head.

Later she came to find me in my room, a sponge still in her hand, "Kakashi, what's been on your mind?" She asked with all concern, I turned to look out my window, unable to face her with the news I would soon be telling her.

"You remember how Tsunade came and talked to me earlier, well there's a mission I have to go on tomorrow evening and I can't get out of it because there's no one better suited and it was the councils idea for me to go so Tsunade can't change that fact without telling them about you, which would cause to much trouble for her. So I was thinking that you should tell one of your friends and have them come and look after you tomorrow, I was thinking Naruto or Sakura since I trust them to and then you won't be alone after what just happened. I would suggest Umeko but she's busy doing surgery on one of her patients and can't get away."

She shook her head at me and started to walk out the room, sensing she wanted me to follow I did, "I couldn't, they know Gaara, Naruto's his best friend, I can't do that to them or anyone." She went into the freezer and pulled out a pot of vanilla ice cream and started eating it straight from the tub with a spoon, "if you really don't want to leave me alone why don't you invite Iruka that way you get to spend a load of time with him because he'll know about me and we can make him come over and help, you can tell him we chose him because he's a teacher so good with my kind of age group not to mention he's trusted by Naruto and you _really _like him." She smirked up at me, obviously knowing something I wish she didn't, "Iruka-hottie was what he was listed under in your address book isn't it? He's so sweet and insecure when you tease him isn't he? And really can't take a compliment without thinking you're just winding him up."

I walked over to her, standing intimidating over her and she had no where to run, with me in front and the counter behind, "How do you know so much, haven't been reading my thoughts, have you?"

She laughed and flapped a hand about in the air, "I'm not capable of that any more, some things happened that I might tell you at a later date that have sapped almost every power I had, so, are you going to go get Iruka and drag him over here or what?"

"So if you haven't been reading my thoughts how have you come to learn so much?"

"I am now a shinobi, I have my ninja ways." She grinned and I raised my visible eye brow, "Fine, I found him in your address book and a letter from him replying to one of yours and pieced things together then you just confirmed them. I don't sleep as much as you so how could you have expected me to be in slumber whilst you were? I grew bored every now and then and flicked through the things on the coffee table, sorry about that. Now go get Iruka, if you're lucky he might fall for you whilst here with us!" She jumped up and down whilst clapping, the ice cream pot forgotten and dropped on the counter.

It took a while to get Iruka to agree to come back to my place, he seemed convince that I wanted to rape him or commit some other despicable sin with him, which I would never do, I would tease or seduce him to no end until he _agreed _to the sex.

"Oh come on I've got something to show you so stop struggling." I whispered into his ear as we neared my apartment, alright I'll admit that I probably wasn't helping things but he's just so _cute _to tease. "I'm home!" I called as we walked, or were dragged in Iruka's case, through my front door.

"Welcome home! Did you bring him? You brought him!" Fuu exclaimed as she came out the kitchen and rushed over to us, ice cream dripping down her chin and the now half empty pot in her grasp. "He looks like a deer caught in headlights! What did you do to him?" Her voice suddenly holding anger married with a very threatening look.

"…Kakashi… the Kazekage's girlfriend is standing in your hall, welcoming you home; in you're inappropriate clothes when she's gone missing… You are so dead and she is so young…" Now he looked like a deer who's just been hit by the car that's headlights had startled it.

"Well you see, she's pregnant and…"

"Oh no… no… you didn't… you're so dead! HOW COULD YOU IMPREGNATE HER?"

I was so shocked that I just started spluttering random words in confusion as Fuu fell to the floor with tears of laughter streaming down her pale face, "You think… me… and, and… _him_?" She managed to say between gasping for air from laughing so hard.

"Sorry… It's just that, well you're hear with him and wearing inappropriate clothes, the kind of things he owns and he told me and…. Sorry. If it isn't his, whose is it?" Iruka asked in confusion, she looked down at her clothes and laughed slightly and what it said, fiddling with the hem of the shirt and murmuring to herself how it smelt of home and how it was such a Kankuro piece of clothing, which answered my earlier question of whose it was.

"It's Gaara's." I supplied quickly.

"No it's not!" Fuu snapped, sobering from her daze and just seeming pained, "Biologically he's the father but these babies aren't his, he doesn't want anything to do with them."

Iruka looked slightly enraged at this but I didn't let the conversation continue, telling him we needed to explain what was going on and dragging him into the living room, Fuu just behind us looking to the ground as she licked the spoon of ice cream.


	54. Chapter 54 Symptoms

**A/N: Would just like to point out that my full stop is currently broken**** so don't be surprised if the grammar isn't great, first it was my 'u' now it's the full-stop, I have to wonder what's gotten stuck in my keyboard… on a brighter note, Iruka's part has finally arrived! Everybody let's have a 'yay' for Iruka and for the love that is yet to come. Oh and because of late up-dates I think I might post the character index I wrote for myself, I wrote it so I didn't forget what people looked like or wore etc. but I could post it, after the babies are born of course because they're written in there as well :L. Would everyone like that? Say no if not otherwise I'll post it later… oh it's filled with people from the Chunin exams as well but some of them will make appearances later on.**

**Fifty-four:**** Symptoms.**

**Iruka:**

Kakashi pulled me through his small apartment and into the living room, letting go of my hand -which he had managed to grab hold of- and allowing me to sit on the sofa, Fuu followed in a moment later after sobering from her outburst. Kakashi took a seat next to me -too close in my opinion- whilst the white haired girl sat against the wall opposite and stared up at us as Kakashi explained. He told me how she hadn't known she'd even had sex until she found out the was pregnant, how far along she was and everything else the nurse had told them, how she had turned up at his apartment, screaming and crying the night she found out and he'd let her stay since then, how Tsunade knew and how the Kazekage had now found out and visited just a few nights prior, he said that it had been quite traumatic for her and Gaara had been forced to leave the village after and finally he explained how he had to leave on a mission and didn't want to leave her alone after what had happened. She had also helped by putting extra little bits in here and there that he had forgotten and once Kakashi was finished she bowed her head and begged for me to stay with her, her words being:

"Please, Kakashi doesn't want to leave me alone and will only worry if he has to, but I can't ask for anyone's help, they all know Gaara and would feel obligated to tell him and besides you're a teacher so good with young people right? I'm sorry to get you involved but if you don't stay I think Kakashi will try to and I can't cause him more hassle."

Somewhere between her solemn face and voice breaking over Gaaras name and Kakashis unusual seriousness and sympathy -a side of him I quite like- I felt myself get sucked in, my face caved into a slight grimace before I smiled up at her and nodded. The moment I had done that small act Kakashi had latched onto me again and as they called their thanks I was rushed out the door before I could change my mind, a warning not to breath a word or the Hokage would have my head and a door slam later I was stuck out on the street in a mess no sane person would enter willingly.

At the crack of dawn the next morning I was woken from my -once- peaceful slumber by rapid knocking on my door, I swear whoever they were they were trying to break the door down. I opened it with all the force I could muster in my sleep deprived state and tried to look as angry as possible, this is of course being in my teacher mode, the door opened to a frustrated looking blond with an overly large chest and her pig. The woman shoved her way through my door and helped herself to the sake I had, you guessed it, a surprise visit from everyone's favourite Kage.

"Iruka stop using you're teacher face with me! We both know there's nothing you could possible do to me. Now, a little grey birdie tells me you're going to be with Fuu, tell anyone she's here and you will be stuck with the worst classes for the rest of your teacher career and two years worth of detention duty, do I make my self clear? Oh and if you find any problems contact me and I should get back to you and if Gaara turns up get her away if you can and call me immediately and I'll come running because he's sure to come back for her at some point, he loves her more than either know and she him. Right I've got places to be, people to meet, surgeries to oversee and boring ass meetings to attend, you better get ready and go there quickly, Kakashi's meant to leave soon and he won't leave her because he's worried for goodness knows what reasons, she's a big-headed, annoying, sarcastic little girl who makes stupid decisions, can't handle herself and uses a ton of drugs and gets pissed every night, who'd want to be near someone like that?" The Hokage was still grumbling to herself as she exited my humble home, I chuckled to myself slightly, understanding that she to was worried for the poor girl and those two do have their similarities, alcohol addiction to start with and making stupid decisions, gambling you're future never seemed like a smart idea to me and neither does running from the father of your child who happens to be an ex-manic/serial-killer who is now the youngest ever Kage.

When I reached the apartment I usually try my best to avoid for numerous reasons, not least of them being that the owner takes every opportunity to tease me, I let myself straight in, having been left a key by Tsunade and was faced to see the two current occupants of the house shouting at each other and both pulling at a tin of what looked like custard. Kakashi was standing upright with one hand clutching a door and the other pulling at the tin whilst Fuu was pushing against his thighs with her feet and pulling, her back pressed against the hallway wall for support. They both froze when I entered and automatically jumped so that Fuu was hidden behind Kakashi, however once they noticed it was me Fuu came out with a triumphant smirk on her face and a tin of what turned out to be vanilla custard in her grasp.

"No!" Kakashi yelled as he dived at the tin, which she gracefully dodged managing not to spill any of her treat as she dived out of his way. "You've been eating too much junk and it's not healthy! Besides you've eaten almost everything vanilla flavoured in the whole kitchen!"

"That's not true!" She protested, "I also ate the half eaten vanilla taffy I found under your bed!" She stuck her tongue out and jumped behind me, unluckily for her she was then trapped between me and the door giving Kakashi the chance to steal the custard from her, she abruptly fell to the floor and tears started spilling over her lashes.

"CRAP! Why's she crying, how do I make her stop?" She mumbled something that sounded half like '_my _custard you thief'. "But it's bad for you so you can't have it! Now stop crying."

"Then don't give me something to cry about!" She snapped in his face, her sudden change shocking him, I sighed and decided it was time to intervene.

Taking the tin from Kakashi's hand and passing it down to Fuu I sucked in a breath and readied my teacher tone. "Kakashi, Fuu is obviously having cravings and it is _never _a good idea to take away food from a craving pregnant woman and she also seems to be having mood-swings which backs up my point further. If you don't want her eating such unhealthy foods you have to find out _exactly _what it is she is craving by talking to her and finding healthy substitutes with it in. Fuu, licking rusty tins is never a good idea so go find a spoon then tell us what it is you're craving." I sighed, scolding Fuu when I noticed how she was eating/drinking the custard.

Fuu looked down and pouted for a moment, "I _had _a spoon but Kaka-san stole it and put it down his trousers so I couldn't get it back!" she mumbled, I diverted my gaze to Kakashi, demanding with my eyes an explanation to why he had stolen a spoon and why the hell he'd put it down his pants, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Fuu stick her tongue out at him.

"How was I meant to know she'd carry on eating it without a spoon? I was trying to save her health but she just continued!"

I sighed and decided I probably didn't want to know why it was down his pants so decided not to push for an explanation, "Kakashi go wash that spoon then we'll find out what Fuu is craving."

"He can't! He is supposed to be meeting his team _now _and he isn't there! What if they send someone over because you're late, what are you going to do then?"

"They'll get suspicious if I'm on time, I'll leave in a few minutes, besides I have a spoon to clean." With that he left the room and headed to the kitchen, Fuu got up and skipped after so I decided I might as well join the party.

By the time I came in -only a few seconds after Fuu- they were already arguing about something, note to self: Kakashi is not the kind of person you want to have around a mood-swinging pregnant lady.

"Since we're all in here," I called over the top of them which caused them both stopped arguing, "while Kakashi is washing up why don't you tell us what you're craving Fuu."

"Van-ill-a!" She screeched while elongating each syllable.

"…well I don't know anything healthy that's vanilla flavoured, perhaps stick with low-fat? I'll look into it though, Kakashi you should leave now as well."

"If you eat to much unhealthy foods you'll have fat babies and they'll just be all the more painful to give birth to! You're causing your own suffering so don't forget that I warned you!" Kakashi called as I push him out the door and he started his lazy walk towards his dedicated meeting point.

"So what do you normally… do?" I asked as I awkwardly sat on the end of the sofa she had collapsed on.

She shrugged slightly, "We talk a lot, play card games, play other games, watch television or films, read a hell of a lot, he works, I clean and cook, occasionally we train, well more he trains and I throw an odd Kunai or watch him, anything really."

"If you don't mind me asking, and I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why on earth would you chose here or all places as you're hiding place?"

"Why not?" She shrugged again, "I knew him before and knew he was trustworthy, Naruto thinks very highly of him, even the Kazekage respects him and he doesn't know the father intimately, they're just acquaintances. I knew him before and liked him, we got along and laughed a lot and I knew I'd need to laugh to get through this whole experience and I knew he had quite a private life, I've talked with Naruto and Sakura and some of their friends, most have never been inside his apartment and say their sensei's haven't visited much either to their knowledge. Besides he seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't bother to clean or cook a lot so I could pay him back, right?" She laughed, I noticed how she's stopped referring to the Kazekage by his name and didn't say his name when she mentioned the father but I didn't feel close enough to her to talk about it.

"They all seem like fine reason but… Kakashi just isn't the sort I'd think to be good with pregnancy, he's all about teases and annoying, he's aloof and doesn't really care to much about how others are feeling, he doesn't seem very empathetic or aware, he didn't pick up on the fact you were having mood swings or craving and I bet you're also having morning sickness and he doesn't know right? He just doesn't seem like the wisest of choices…" I could have carried on but I caught a look at her face which was smirking knowingly and she was shaking her head at me as if dumbfounded by my lack of knowledge, like I'd missed something major. I asked what she was looking like that for but she just shook her head some more.

"Let's just say that for the past few day's I've cried none stop and he didn't knowingly let go of me once he just sat and hugged me, stroking my hair and comforting me by telling me everything would be alright. So I suppose I'm trying to say you're missing a lot, perhaps spending time here will teach you not to judge others so quickly? He really was the best choice for me to make…" With that she gained a distant look in her eyes and started on a crossword puzzle.

I continued to watch her out of the corner of my eye, puzzled as to why she held such a degrading face, a smirk on her lips from humour from what I'd said, though what was funny about my comment I didn't know.

We didn't talk about much that day, only making small talk and saying the necessary and all the while she just kept wearing that knowing face whenever looking at me. After making us dinner she told me I would be sleeping on Kakashi's bed and asked me to gag her mouth, which I was extremely reluctant to but she just kept insisting until I agreed.

About an hour after she walked out of Kakashi's room gagged, she had left me in there after showing the way, I heard muffled noises coming from down the hall. Putting down my book and making my way through the small apartment I could hear the sounds getting louder and louder until I was outside the living room door and could make out that they were human noises. I stood unknowing of what to do because for one I didn't know what kind of noises she was making and I barely knew the girl so wasn't sure if I should try and find out, besides I had no idea what was wrong and I could ask but would it be over stepping my boundaries? Finally I decided to push the door open slightly to see what was wrong and to say the least the sight before me was shocking, almost terrifying. Fuu was curled on the sofa hugging her legs to her chest and shaking violently, a blanket covering her body and half her face, the noises I had heard were clearly her sobs and whimpers and all I wanted to do was comfort her but I didn't know her well enough or what was wrong and she seemed to be almost asleep so it wasn't like I could help, so instead I stood helplessly on the sidelines and watched her cry herself to sleep, well I'm guessing she fell asleep at the time since she fell limp and relaxed, the only sign remaining of her sadness being the tears that still stained her face.

After standing and staring at her sleeping form for a long time I decided she was better for now and made my way back to bed, muttering about Kakashi being a Baka and making a pregnant lady sleep on a sofa as I went.

**Fuu:**

I curled up tightly and covered my whole body with a blanket making sure none of me was out of it, I grabbed the corner by my face to hold it in place and closed my eyes to try and sleep, biting down extra hard on my gag to make sure my crying wouldn't wake Iruka, no need to make him worry. It's not that I expected the Chiyoko to be torturing me as such just that I knew I'd cry over what had happened extra tonight because today I had made my decision to move forward, no longer dwelling like I was before. I took one deep breath and started to replay everything, re-living it once more so that when morning came I would not have to think of any of it in the slightest since from now on I would spend my nights doing so, this was my plan until I recovered fully so as to not make anyone worry more.

_And here you had us thinking that you'd successfully moved on and gotten over this whole ordeal, managing to carry on like nothing was wrong today. _The Chiyoko whispered in my ear as I sobbed but I didn't reply, instead I just kept forcing myself to think of absolutely everything causing me pain. _Perhaps he was right, neither of you are qualified to raise children and if that's what is causing in this pain perhaps you should just do as he wants and get rid of the babies, you know it's what we to want, we're siding with Gaara on this one. _The said after a while, this caused me to scream at them, shouting for them not to say his name because it hurt, I'm pretty sure I even started going on how heartless they were to say I should kill my babies and cause more children like them, stuck not being able to move to the after life before having an existence to judge them on.

_And what's the problem with getting rid of them, you will see them again when you come back to us and that way you would be able to spend so much more time together._ I laughed through my sobs then and said something along the lines of 'how could I make them live that kind of life with me, how could I live they were in that torment of being neither living but unable to move to the world of dead because of me, they'd become sick bastards like you' in fact I'm almost sure I carried on with more insults and elaborated on that a hell of a lot but that's the main jist of it. After that they fell silent, still like children I'm guessing they were sulking in a corner, giving me the silent treatment but then again that's a blessing in my mind. Finally just a moment before I was about to fall to sleep they whispered again.

_We can't keep sympathizing with you forever, we're only being so reluctant to send you screams and try force you into giving up the children and keeping on with your mission because you're so hurt now that really our words won't make much difference, but when that silver-haired pervert returns, so will we with our old ways. _I know that their words were a warning, supposed to distress me slightly but a small part of me was happy, this being because at least one thing would go back to normal, to much had changed recently and it was breaking me, so a sense of the familiar was something I was truly craving. The fact that it gave me a deadline for when I had to get over everything also helped, this way I knew I had a few days to get it all over with and carry on with my life. That was the last thought I had before I slept, my self-inflicted torment over with and sleep finally ready to take me, I smiled as I entered the world only found in the dark.


	55. Chapter 55 Introductions

**A/N: I'd just like to say that writing is getting difficult for me recently, not because of writers block because I can't get that considering I don't really think of what to write I just go with it or because I've been swamped with things. No it's neither of these it's just… recently I've been in a very… Manga reading mood, for example I read all of fruit baskets in like seven day's, which is like 19.5 chapters a day… which is healthy… and I also did other stuff everyday, like school and hanging with friends**** and walking the dog alot… how the fuck did I do that? After watching them all as well, oh my goodness wasn't that anime shit compared to the manga? I was like o.O THIS IS HEAVEN SENT when I read the manga but the anime I was like… meh. I watched the anime first as well which is not good, if you thinking of watching and reading them ****read ****them first because the anime is in a completely different order and, as I said earlier, not as good, I mean Hatsuharu has a smaller part, he's awesome (one of my favourite characters XD)! But yeah now as I'm writing this I'm ****finally ****reading Death Note, I watched it a-ges**__**ago but only just started reading… oh and the next season of Shugo Chara is out soon! Who's excited? I am! (And my little sister is but that's unimportant) So yeah this is an apology for the fact that the chapters are coming further and further apart… and another bit of bad news is that I'm no longer ahead of myself, before I was like three chapters ahead of what I'd posted but I only have one to post as I'm just starting this and that one has to go up in a few days :O! Oh no I caused a kafuffle (that's a word? Wow… the world really is full of surprises…) for myself. **

**Fifty-five:**** Introductions**

**Iruka:**

I woke up early the next morning, being a usual early riser and decided to go to the kitchen, guessing Fuu would still be asleep on the sofa in the living room. It gave me an extremely strange feeling to be walking through Kakashi's apartment early in the morning in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers and not a scary, unnatural, creepy feeling like I'd been expecting. On my way to the kitchen I passed the bathroom door, it took a moment for the realization that a light was on but once it struck I leant back to look into the open door, inside Fuu was kneeling on the floor over the toilet bowl. I sighed and went to sit by her on the side of the bath, after filling a glass with water from the tap, when she was finished I handed her the glass which she took gratefully.

"You really are having morning sickness then." I sighed in empathy, not asked for it was plain as day, she nodded her head slightly but didn't show any signs of it bothering her. "Do you want some medicine for it?" She snapped that she couldn't have any. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't take medical drugs." I informed, guessing that she thought because she was pregnant she couldn't but she just scoffed and said she knew that of course.

"_I _personally can't have any because of… personal reasons. That reminds me, we're out of orange juice… I'll have to add that to the list I'm making for when Kakashi comes back." She took a swig of water and spat it out into the sink before walking into the kitchen, I followed.

She wrote on a piece of paper stick to the fridge, I found after reading it that it was a shopping list, something I'm sure Kakashi has had no contact with in his lifetime since he tends to eat out and has no one to write a list for him and do you really see him as a list-making type?

I come back to the kitchen after changing and Fuu was just placing two full plates of food on the table, as I made my way over I took the time to look at her, her skin was a pale green from the nausea, her hair a tangled mess, eyes still ever so slightly red and puffy from her previous nights crying (if I hadn't known she'd cried I wouldn't have noticed) and she was wearing a large jacket of Kakashi's that reached her mid thigh. She looked pretty terrible to say the least but then again who doesn't at seven-thirty in the morning after puking all you're insides out?

"I-ru-ka! Iruka!" Fuu called from the living room late morning, we had separated after breakfast to get ready for the day and not seen each other since, I made my way through to her as she called, asking what she wanted as I entered the room. "We're going to play some cards!" She grinned. "Quality bonding time is what's needed, after all you'll be hanging around a lot now and it's no good spending a ton of time with a stranger now is it?" She asked as she dealt the cards. "So whoever wins a round asks a question and the looser has to answer! Okay? Okay!"

She won the first couple of hands; she had warned me she was good, her questions were all pretty pointless questions. Thing's like, 'is Naruto you've favourite ever student' or 'why do you wear your hair in a pony-tail.'

She was just asking me a question again now, "How'd you get the scar on your nose?" She crinkled her own nose and leant forwards to poke my own, by the time she'd finished asking I'd dealt the next round and we started.

"It was at the academy," I started, she have me a face that said 'what the fuck', most people react that way since I'm a shinobi but it wasn't from a mission, "we were doing target practise and one of the kids had very bad aiming skills, the kunai landed three feet left of the target and two feet up, cutting pretty deeply across my face, he had a strong throw." She laughed at that then quickly covered her mouth and apologized, or I think she did, I was to busy laughing to hear clearly.

The next round I finally won, though I have a gut feeling that she was going easier on me but I was fine with that since I'd already thought up a load of questions for her, "Why do you hide your sadness behind smiles and laughter?"

"I don't." Her face was straight and I didn't sense any major sign of a lie, I might have believed her if I hadn't seen her crying the night before.

"You're a terrible liar." That was a lie. "You're just like Naruto and I once were, we to used to hide our loneliness and suffering behind grins and our pain behind laughter, we played pranks, made jokes and tried to make sure we had fun with people so that their attention would be averted from our pain and you, you are the same."

"No," she sighed shaking her head, "no not at all, I'm not lonely, I have everyone I had before but one however in his place I've gained you and Umeko and I've always been suffering it's nothing new. I don't try to hide my feelings behind a cheery façade I just don't want to cause anyone more worry than I already have, but of course I try to divert people's attention from my own problems and make them see the bright side of everything; stay optimistic and just have fun, humans only live once and what would be the point in making them sad over something like me? I'm here trying to keep their happiness, stop people from losing loved ones and their lives and having to face a war, how could I face myself if I knew people cried for me?"

"Fuu… people will just worry more if they see you trying to take all the burdens on your own back and refusing to let people near and help, tell people what you're crying about and move forwards with their help."

"They know."

"But you've not told them?" She shook her head, "Fuu, tell me or anyone for that matter, just get your problems off your chest, talk them through and get on with your life, you can't do that with only your own strength." I had started moving around the table to sit next to her and by the time I finished talking I was just inches away, facing her side, she spun round and faced me.

"But I've _got _to be stronger!" She burst out and slammed her fists into my chest, not hard but not to gently either, tears started to form in her light-grey eyes and she dropped her head to lean against where she had a moment ago been punching. "I have to be, I can't be weak, Chiyoko won't let me and how can I raise children if I'm not even strong enough to make it over one little bump in my life?" I asked again what the matter was and told her it didn't matter if she wasn't strong enough on her own, that's what we her friends were here for, to be supporting pillars for her. "I lost him." She wailed into my chest, gripping at the material of my shirt over my shoulders.

"He'll come back…" I attempted at consoling her but the result was her body shaking ferociously and loud sobs covering anything else I might have tried to say.

"No I lost him, lost him forever!" Her head shook from side to side against my body and her shaking turned into shivers, which though were less violent scared me more for it seemed as if she was beginning to crack now, unconsciously I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her to try keep her form from falling to pieces on the ground around her. "He hurt me so badly and he said, he said he didn't want the children and tried to force me to get rid of them and I couldn't, I couldn't. He made me so, so angry, I was hurt, so unbelievably hurt that I just lost all sense and said some horrible things, things that are unacceptable to say to someone like him who's gone through the thing's he has and been the person he has been, to anyone else they might have been, been excusable but to him it's unforgivable. He did it first though, he said things that are heartbreaking to me, thing's that you can't say to someone like, someone like me but he did and he didn't think how much it would hurt and I, I snapped and now it's gone, I've lost it." I was starting to doubt my words earlier, saying that Kakashi was the worst choice for her to go to because if what she said is true and he held her non-stop for day's when she broke down he's a lot more capable than what I first though, it's terrifying to see her like this, an image I'm sure would appear in nightmares and will haunt my sleeping self for weeks to come.

"What have you lost?" I whispered down to her, this caused her to scream out and start hitting me again.

"_Everything! _I've lost it all, everything!" She screamed, eyes blazing and staring into my own, the tears had stopped falling over but she still had the watery look that came with them. "I've lost my home, my friends, my family. I've lost everything that mattered to me! I've lost the chance, the chance to love and have my own family, everything, everything, it's all gone! I've lost _him_, he _was _my everything and I lost him. I lost my chance to be normal!" Her punches had been getting lighter and lighter and now felt like mere taps against my reddened chest, I pulled up her face which had dropped halfway through her outburst and tears were now _almost _overflowing again.

I tried to tell her reassuring things, I tried to tell her everything would be fine, they could still make up, everyone still loved her and she would never lose her friends and family but no words came out of my mouth, it just opened and closed silently, the only form of comfort I could offer in the end was to hand her a tissue with a small, apologetic smile. She took the tissue, wiped her eyes and nose then sat away from me and picked up her discarded cards to continue the game, this surprised me but I thought if she wanted to continue as if nothing had happened it was the least I could do since I had forced her to come to terms with all her feelings and tell me then not offered any help in return.

We continued player later into the day, this time only asking useless unimportant questions such as favourite colours, foods, places, who are closet friends are, our scariest memories. Nothing related to love, loss, suffering or anything to do with Gaara.

Later as she was making dinner, my favourite as she had found out through her questions, chicken with a chocolate sauce with heaps of vegetables by the side, when the front door was, by the sounds of it, kicked open.

"I came as soon as I could, shit they like to overwork you, you know? But yeah, so sorry about not being here sooner, I could have come round earlier today but I needed to wash and nap so I came as soon as I could without smelling or falling asleep on you." A female voice laughed from the hall, they were making their way down.

When they were almost at the living room door, the one before the kitchen that Fuu was in I swung the door violently open. "Who are you?" I demanded at the same time as she screamed 'who the fuck are you?' A moment later and we had Kunai pressed against each other and we would have continued to fight further if Fuu hadn't stepped out at the moment and let out one long scream, she didn't say anything it was just noise.

"No fighting! You two play nice now or I'll hit you both over the head with this spatula." She waved around the kitchen tool she had brought out with her. "Umeko, this is Umino Iruka, he's an academy teacher and is looking after me while Kakashi's gone, they have a whole romance thing going on and people I know like him so I think we can trust him. Iruka, this is Uchiaki Umeko, she's my nurse and looking after all things pregnancy-like whilst I'm here, she will also be delivering the baby, Tsunade-Sama choice Umeko herself so we better be able to trust her or I have some serious Kage butt to try and kick, try and definatly fail but I'll try none-the-less." Umeko dropped her weapon first and instantly ran to Fuu's side, asking how she was, if she was any better, how things were feeling with the baby and strangely what she was cooking… it had no relevance so I'm not sure why, unless she was hoping to eat some too. As the two females walked back into the kitchen I followed and took the chance to look over my new acquaintance, she looked just over twenty and had purple hair that was in a low pony tail on the left side of her head, she had lilac eyes that were, as the saying goes, the window to her soul, showing her every emotion and thought, she's lucky she's a medic not a combat shinobi or that would really be used against her in battle. She wore black eye-liner on top of her eyelids and no other make-up, in her right ear was one long earring that fell to her jaw and had a black cross from the bottom of it other than that she wore a black choker necklace and sweat band. She was dressed in short black shorts, a red vest and knee high black and white striped socks, not the best choice of clothing for the beginning of autumn, all in all she wasn't my idea of a medic-nin, then again neither is Tsunade-Sama.

"It looks yummy!" Uchiaki-san was cheering as she looked over our dinner; Fuu laughed and agreed as she went about setting up the plates, "Fuu-chan… why is there three places set?" The purple haired woman asked innocently yet with an expecting tone.

"Oh, you're right, that's a mistake I was thinking of Kakashi." Fuu replied seemingly completely oblivious.

Her friend just pouted and sighed, "Oh, I see." Disappointment shamefully evident in her voice,

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" Fuu laughed as she playfully punched the other girls arm, "it was on purpose because you were _so _heavily hinting that you wanted some." Uchiaki-san grinned at that and hugged the younger girl tightly squealing her thanks.

"That reminds me, is there anything you want brought, I was thinking that since food is being consumed again in this household you might need some shopping done and I am not letting this man leave you here alone plus I was already planning on going for you before I knew he was here."

"Hm… let's see…" Fuu put her finger to her lip in though as I took the food from her and started dishing up, "leaks and humus, pesto and potatoes, I've used up all the chocolate now and chocolate is a stimulant so makes you happy so I'll be wanting more of that and anything and everything vanilla flavoured!" She rattled off as she wandered over to the windowsill behind the sink and took some money out of a paper envelope, handing it to Uchiaki.

"Aw you're having cravings! But they're some weird sounding things…"

"You're weird sounding!" She retorted childishly,

"Wow… that sounded weird…"

"Well I'm a weird person so naturally I will say weird things and eat strange foods!"

"You're logic is genius." I'm guessing I'm not a genius since the two lost me at leaks and humus.

After dinner Fuu invited Uchiaki-san to stay the night and we could all play cards, watch television and the likes. As Fuu cleaned up we both went into the living room and for a moment sat in awkward silence.

"Iruka-kun had Fuu been alright? She's been through a lot in a short time."

"I won't lie to you Uchiaki-san, earlier today she had a bit of a melt down but it was good, she talked through her problems with me and got them off her chest. Though it was a little frightening to watch her, especially since she is having mood swings as well."

"Baka!" She exclaimed as she leant forwards and slapped me gently over the head. "Sure she had to talk it through at some point and it's the teacher thing to do to encourage it but you pushed it to fast! It only just happened; I knew she was acting weird around you! It's because she barley knows you and has already broken down in front of you, she's to proud for that and will now be worrying over the fact she caused you to worry! Couldn't you have waited for Kakashi to come back and talk with her more, he knows most of it already and she likes talking to him. Well I guess it cant be reversed and it did need to be done at some point… anyway what's up with the formalities? Just call me Umeko-kun, jeez you need to loosen up a bit." I probably would have been offended, no maybe that's the wrong word, defensive but she had sounded so worried about Fuu yet so sincere when she said what I did had to be done sooner or later, also it's plain hard to be defensive when someone changes the topic at the end to start teasing you and offers you some crisps from the packet they took from the kitchen.

For the rest of that night we lounged around in the living room, we played loads of games of cards most of which Fuu won, I will never understand how she does it and just talked. I left them at around midnight and could hear them still laughing until one in the morning when I fell asleep.

**A/N: In case anyone was going to point it out I do realize Fuu's speech bit about hurting each other repeats words and phrases unnecessarily but it's because she's not sure what she's saying and his sobbing and crying and just trying to get everything off her chest in one massive go. Though I'd love it if someone still said they thought that was crap if they did think that because to be honest I'm not to sure about how I feel about writing like that. Shit this A/N is written the same, repetitive, I totally blame the fact that I'm writing this just after finishing that bit.**** Oh and chicken with chocolate's meant to be nice right? I don't eat meat so I wouldn't know but they ate it in the film 'chocolate' so I guessed it was… that's a good film…**


	56. Chapter 56 Decision

**A/N: Ahh my PrtSc SysRq button just came off my keyboard! Why do I have such a small keyboard that shortens everything extra what the hell does the button do? What do I do, is it important? Well I suppose I can still click it with my finer if I ever need it…**** And my right side shift has gotten stuck, what the hell am I going to do now? Found out the PrtSc means print screen, the SysRq bit written under it still puzzles me… On a more amazing note, I have the most awesome socks ****ever! ****They're thigh high, black and white stripped and just plain gorgeous, I also brought a black pair with them and am going to buy white and red and another pair of black and white, so sexy! Got to love cheep stalls in the lanes! In fact you just got to plain love the lanes and everything else about my home town! OH MY GOONESS! I'm in love with Ichigo! I never understood peoples love for him before but just watched the latest anime (308 when I'm writing this) and frick he's turned emo on us! I **_**squealed **_**and I had a goofy grin and was clapping and was so out of character that it would terrify me if I didn't have such an understandable reason. He is AWESOME! I didn't even realize how much I'd love emo him until I saw it, in fact I didn't understand how much I could love emo, but that ginger kid is one amazing emo and he's going to beat Aizen and WOW.**

**Fifty-six:**

**Iruka:**

When I woke up the next morning unlike the day before Fuu wasn't throwing up in the bathroom, still I went to check on her in the living room, entering I could here Umeko-sans steady breathing as she slept on the couch, Fuu was sitting in an arm chair in the corner, wide awake and signalling me to be quiet. She had deep bags under her eyes and didn't look like she'd slept a wink all night, she stood and dragged me outside the bathroom in complete silence, she then closed the door on my and I'm guessing she threw up before she dragged me to the kitchen. Once the door was securely closed behind us she wished me a good morning with a smile.

Just as we finished eater and started clearing the plates away Umeko-san skipped into the room in the clothes she had been wearing the day before and her hair done neatly, she jumped onto Fuu, hugging her from behind and said she was off, she'd be back later to give us the shopping.

"Aren't you going to have anything to eat, Umeko-san?"

"I made blue-berry pancakes!" Fuu held out the mixture to Umeko who said it was fine and just grabbed an apple as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Fuu-chan, I'm mentoring a trainee medic Kunochi at the moment at the hospital and though I should tell you that she's helping me with you, she won't see you though until the delivery, did I mention she's helping with the delivery? Well yeah, I just had to ask your permission that's all, is it ok?" The twenty-something-year old shouted as she opened the front door, Fuu shouted back of course it was and then we were left with just the two of us in the house.

The next morning we were sat at the kitchen table, Fuu was on one side eating a stick of vanilla taffy and flicking through the pages of a baby names book that Umeko-san had brought round the evening before and I was sat opposite her marking some maths homework from the academy, yes we still learn things like Maths and English at a ninja school, they're basics for life.

After a while Fuu slammed the book down and started angrily muttering about how many baby names one book could hold and then went on to sigh about how she was bored now, damn book.

"Fuu-san, could you help me?" I asked without looking up from my papers but from her cheery reply of okay I could tell she was relieved to have something to do and her anger had dwindled. "Can you mark some of the students homework's for me?" I still didn't look up as I passed the sheets to her and felt them snatched from my hand.

From my place opposite the young pregnant girl I could feel her growing more and ko9reagitated until her pencil snapped and she wailed out in frustration, I looked up then and saw her pulling at her own hair and start stamping her feet, just when I was about to ask what was wrong she went back to normal and started speaking. "Iruka, how do I work out if this is right?" She pointed to the first question on the sheet, which surprised me slightly since it was second year students homework and the easiest question out of all of them.

"Well, what are six lots of twenty?" I asked, the question being what's 20 X 6.

"I don't know!" She threw the paper onto the table, I asked what she meant by she didn't know. "Well that's quite simple I don't know, I don't understand, I don't know what it _means _and I can't do it!" tears of frustration were welling up in her eyes.

"Does that mean that you can't multiply?"

"Multi what now? I won't ever need to know that kind of thing so the Chiyoko never installed the data for how to do it!"

"So you don't know any maths, numbers? Multiplying is times-ing something together, so instead of adding the two numbers you add once number to itself the amount of times as the other number, for example adding twenty together six times."

"I do know my numbers! I know from one to one-hundred and can add up everything in between as long as it doesn't go over one-hundred and why would I need more? When will I ever have to deal with a number bigger, or spend more than one-hundred? If that's all Multi-whatever-it's-called is then why don't they just write it like that? Wouldn't it be simpler and less to think about?" She was truly breaking down over this; pregnant ladies are so difficult to deal with.

"But it's shorter and easier to write like this and it would take forever to write massive ones out into a calculator. Bigger numbers than one hundred are used frequently, for example there are more than one hundred people in Konoha How will you get any jobs and earn money if you don't know any maths?"

"I know enough maths! I know my numbers one to a hundred better than anyone I've ever met, there are only fifty-two cards in a deck, why would I want to learn more when it would just take away from the numbers I do know, I can count the cards in a game so why will I ever need to know more, I've got my money sorted!"

"Well you're going to need to know more than addition and numbers one through to one hundred to mark these home works, use a calculator." I had to explain how to use a calculator after than but she picked it up fast enough, after a few sheets of paper she exclaimed how amazing the calcly-whaty was and why the hell didn't everyone just use them? She seemed completely infatuated with the small device and ended up being very slow at marking since it took her interest so well.

"Oh my goodness look Iruka-san! I spelt 'boobies' on it!" She laughed at one point, showing me the calculator screen upside down, I just shook my head and though about how childish she was, but at least this way she wasn't upset or angry.

We spent a long time marking those papers, mainly because instead of marking them Fuu was marvelling over the wondrous creation of the calculator, that she still couldn't get the name of right, seriously how hard is it to remember the word calculator?

**Gaara:**

I spent five days after finding her note to think over what my next move would be. I knew I wanted to go and get her but didn't know how to go about doing it without pushing her further away and wrecking the one chance I had left. I didn't talk to my friends and family about what was on my mind, I didn't talk to them much at all and could see them slowly unravelling more and more as the days dragged on. They were all getting agitated about the fact I was doing nothing and started to fear that our family would loose two members and two more unborn ones would never enter it. Kankuro was doing the worst out of everyone, he always deals badly with lose or the prospect of it, just like when our father died or what I've heard about when our mother did he's become far angrier than usual and much more irritable, he also spends nights out not returning and disappears for random days. Also like before Temari is doing the best or so she makes it seem because her way of dealing with lose and pain is just to carry on and get stronger, act as if nothing is wrong and help other people do so too, that's if she doesn't just ignore the whole situation. Well I suppose that's not a complete truth, Daisuke is obviously doing better than Temari and everyone else put together, this being because of the simple fact that he would be leaving with Fuu. Although it's undeniable that he would miss everyone here dearly, he see's Fuu as his saviour from his horrible life in Amegakure and will do anything for her and go anywhere just to be by her side. So he's doing the same as always, if you don't count his heighted fear towards me since I'm angrier than usual and more uncontrollable and the evil glares he shoots in my direction when he has the courage he really hasn't changed in the slightest.

I walked into the room I had called all our house members into, a random empty room in the mansion that I didn't know existed until I found it yesterday, I assumed no one else really knew of its existence insuring our privacy.

When everyone gather I proceeded to announce that I was going back to Konohagakure and relay my plan for how I would get out without the villagers or council noticing my absence, since everyone was getting curious and annoyed at my constant disappearances, not to mention the media was going crazy and making up stories like nobodies business and the media are just a bother to deal with. They all listened quietly, some looking slightly hopeful, some relieved that I hadn't given up and others anger for me showed through more and more until they were shouting that they wouldn't let me live if I hurt her more and fucked it up any more, okay so that was mainly Kankuro but the others said odd things when they agreed with him.

"Little bro, before you go let me just drum it into your thick head that you can't mess this up because it's not only you that it will effect! It will impact on all of us unimaginably and we to will be hurt, so by loosing her you will also lose a part of us. Under-fucking-stand?" My batman-look-alike older brother shouted in my face, to which I just nodded I promised I understood.

**Ha, this kids entertaining. **I heard shukaku chuckle from deep, deep within me, I was getting more and more aware of him ever since finding out he was still there, that thought scares me, I don't think I could deal with the night terrors he brings or the potential threat that he may break free, because the truth is I've become reliant on having at least a little sleep per week.

Everyone started muttering and talking among themselves to try figure out if they agreed with my decision and to think of some tips they could give me to use when talking to Fuu, as I had asked them to earlier.

The first to make up his mind and talk was Daisuke, I will be willing to bet that that is because of his simple childish brain, children have it so much easier and don't worry about trivial things like us adults and can just see the most important stuff, I envy them that. "You think I'm going to let you go see my mummy and hurt her again? You're not going alone!" He shook his head finally. "I'm coming too!"

"Dai honey, you can't miss school, you want to graduate as soon as possible right? Well we don't know how long you would be stuck in Konoha, we can't put your education on the line can we?" Temari cooed, kneeling at his height, I think she was trying to help me by not bringing him or more likely Fuu since she would probably act differently if Daisuke was there.

He seemed to contemplate this for ages before agreeing and nodding before shouting: "Then I nominate uncle-Kanky!"

"I second that!" Temari screamed straight after him, as I guessed she was not on my side since Kankuro was probably the worst choice for me but best for Fuu.

"Hell yes! You're in deep shit if you fuck this up little bro!" Kankuro grinned, I realized then that unless both Matsuri and Baki took my side I'd have no hope, the little hope I did have dwindled when Baki smiled and said it was decided then. I cursed under my breath, causing Temari to break her shouting and swearing at Kankuro for cursing and scream at me, still swearing.

My brother and I headed out just ten minutes after out little 'meeting' came to an end, we had arranged for Matsuri to 'Henge' and act as me for our short departure, since Baki was already on the council and Temari was to highly regarded to go unnoticed, not to mention she wanted to spend as much time with Daisuke as possible.

I swung the door violently and stormed into my brother's room, stating that we were leaving, he argued and said he needed five minutes to do his make-up, I mean war paint, for a reply I just growled and grabbed his arm, teleporting us to the outside gate.

"Hey!" Kankuro complained. "I didn't even get to put my hat on!" I didn't say anything, though I was pretty relieved about that, who needs to walk up to the love of their life that they've lost with batman by their side? That would make you robin and everyone knows robins sexual reference and the fact that he's plain useless, or so the jokes go. "So what are you going to say when you see her? You better have made a plan before hand or you might just mess it up again and have an argument and we both know if it comes to an argument you're screwed since you're both to stubborn to step down." He continued as we transported further into the desert, we were going to use my sand transportation until we were too far to be retrieved by the council then we'd walk.

I shrugged, "say sorry I guess, it matters what she say's doesn't it? I'll confess that I know I said some horrible things and say how sorry I am about that but she has to realize she said things as well, I'll just make sure I win her back this time and stay calm."

"Hm…" He seemed to be thinking to himself for a while after that but it didn't look like he was going to share his opinion with me, he was acting a lot differently than I'd expected. "I suppose the biggest worry is what you will say to the guy she's staying with, seems like he's there for her and if you hurt her he'll take her away, who is he by the way? You still haven't told us where she is and who this guy you keep going on about is."

"I won't have to worry about him, he'll let me talk to her if she wants it and if she doesn't and he tries to stop me you'll preoccupy him, you'll get on marvellously, you're both perverts after all."

"Fine then, don't tell me his identity! Wait a minute… I'm not a pervert!"


	57. Chapter 57 Gossip

**A/N: Just got back from Lanzarote, wow :O! It was awesome! But now I'm back in sunny, sunny England, though I don't really mind or care all that much, not like my friend and her family who I went with :L.**

**Fifty-seven:**** In Konoha gossip spreads like wild fire.**

**Iruka:**

We were expecting Kakashi back any day now, more like any minute in fact, I had been -in blunt terms- babysitting the pregnant young girl for four days now and had only just, literally just as I'm saying this, realized I didn't even know how old she was, how the hell am I babysitting someone I don't know the age of, have never met and is pregnant? What the hell did I do to get put in this situation?

"Fuu-san, how old are you?" I asked to fix my little problem; I hate not knowing something, even something as small and insignificant as this.

She put her finger to her thin lips and frowned as she thought, then started counting on her fingers. "Fifteen if I was human… but… I must be sixteen in… wait I'll use the calcu-whatu… eight days, maybe nine?" She finally worked out.

"Calculator," I sighed, annoyed that she still refused to learn its real name but humoured by her fascination in it, she literally hasn't let go of it since I showed her how it worked, "You're under-aged." I stated in my 'teacher tone'.

"No shit Sherlock, I hadn't noticed!"

"Well I didn't know it! It would have been nice to be informed more about the kind of pregnant girl I was babysitting!" Her mood swings seemed to be rubbing off on me, ever since I started staying here I have not felt like myself, part of this I blame on lack of sleep from worrying - I don't think she's sleeping at all, which is extremely unhealthy in pregnancy.

"Well it's not exactly important, if you want to go all technical on my ass then I'm one in eight days time so shut up and be happy with turning sixteen! Or if we count from when they started creating me in that damned cramped bottle then I'm three and about four fifths, so take your pick." I mumbled that sixteen was fine. "Is it fine, or more than fine?" She shouted, her taffy –vanilla flavoured of course- snapping in half in her grip. I mumbled that it was the best age, not wanting to anger her further, I learnt not to provoke her when she threw a kitchen knife at my head last night, not only did it nearly hit me but it could have broken Kakashi's apartment and I do not want to have to deal with explaining how a knife got impaled through his wall and wedged itself stuck, no thank you, I think I'll pass on that.

Talking of wrecking Kakashi's place I looked around, the whole place was decorated with dripping clothes, mostly inappropriate tops, this being due to the fact that Fuu had decided to wash _everything _and that means all the clothes she brought –she's currently wearing a pull-over jumper of Kakashi's- all of Kakashi's clothes that even _might_ need washing _soon_ and the clothes I'd brought with me, well all but the outfit I was wearing currently, I had refused to take it off, even when she jumped on me and tried to pry the clothes off my body.

I was then faced with two options, firstly to break down and scream and shout and order her to dry and clean up, though that would bring great risk since she had glass table in front of her -she was playing solitaire I bet you never would have guessed-. Or secondly to go out for some air to calm down and ready my brain for the mess, I went with the latter for obvious reasons.

It was on my walk that _it _happened, how I knew when it happened I'm not a hundred percent sure, I felt a protective pang run through my stomach and I ran all the way back to the apartment to see Fuu. However when I arrived nothing seemed amiss so I just passed it as needless worrying since I'd been out for a around an hour and felt guilty about leaving her alone.

**Gaara:**

My plan had been to keep my head down and get through the village unnoticed but of course, Kankuro had other ideas and instantly started chatting up a girl and told her about how he was here on a special mission with the Kazekage. Within minutes I had dragged him away but as we walked through the town it seemed the news was spreading like wildfire, gossips were hungrily lapping up the stories people had created and retelling them five times more extravagant to the next person they saw. I cursed and went back to my old pose; crossing my arms and scowling at the world in general, wondering why we even bothered to cover ourselves in cloaks if Kankuro was just going to spill the beans of us sneaking in anyway. I just prayed to any God that might still be willing to listen to someone like me that we would make it to Fuu before Tsunade came and punched us ten miles into the ground or Fuu heard the rumours and ran to a new hiding place.

"Hey, they're talking about us!" Kankuro grinned as we passed another story telling gathering, I growled that it was a bad thing we were being talked about and would have gone on to scold his intelligence had a small child not ran into him. "Damn kid, get out of my way." He snarled as he grabbed the child's retreating back, the young girl with pale blond hair swung around with wide eyes and gave him a big smile, his hand dropped and the girl ran away, leaving him staring at the hand that had held her a moment ago. "She looked like…" He mumbled.

"Kankuro, what's wrong?" I asked, only half annoyed, the other half was actually slightly worried, or at least curious.

"N-nothing," he stumbled, "a slight flashback, the girls smile gave me a horrid feeling of déjà-vu and it took me by surprise is all." He started to mumble then, the only words I could make out were 'so like', 'then too', 'that smile' and 'her' which didn't piece a very clear image but I couldn't have cared less, we were now nearing Kakashi's neighbourhood.

"Almost there, it looks like we'll make it before Tsunade hears of our arrival and stops us now let's just hope Fuu is still there." I whispered -not wanting to be heard by outsiders- to my older foolish brother.

"Fuu's staying around here? I don't recognize this area." He replied, not as quietly as I had been speaking but louder than I swear a normal person talks, I hissed at him to keep his voice low but it seems like the Gods were listening to me and no one seemed to have heard his outburst.

**There's an Anbu member above you. **Shukaku chuckled in delight, he seemed to be enjoying our little adventure and had been at every moment possible supplying me with things I should say to smooth stuff over or taunting me about how I'd mess it up again. I grabbed Kankuro's sleeve and dragged him into a shop to avoid the shinobi, grudgingly thanking the daemon. **No problem kid, I've missed that little girl, haven't had a good conversation in ages and besides I want you to fix this so I get to see how it all works out, it's awful interesting to watch, I do believe that those Chiyoko could be worse than us chakra daemons. **

"Am I not good enough company for you?" Yes, I just cracked a joke but to be honest with the amount of pressure I was currently under I just needed to relax a little and calm down, even if that meant making a joke to the evil creature that ruined and haunted me since I was born and was the soul reason for all my hatred and sadness.

"What are we doing in a women's underwear shop? Not that I have any complaints or anything, it just doesn't come across as your usual joint not to mention we're gaining loads of attention and you wanted to keep a low profile didn't you? How much is this one?" My brother asked, holding up an ultra-padded bra to the clerk, alerting me to the fact I'd probably chosen the worst shop to hide from the ninja in since it would arouse suspicion, not to mention a few Kunochi I recognized were in there currently, Naruto's girlfriend Hinata's little sister for one.

Once again I grabbed Kankuro's sleeve and dragged him away, this time into the busy street to continue heading towards the apartment block I last saw Fuu in.

**Kakashi:**

I arrived back from my mission on time, luckily, I wouldn't have been able to deal with the worry a day later, the whole mission I had thoughts about getting back and making sure Fuu was alright in the back of my mind. This had lead to me injuring my leg, the enemy hit it with a giant Shurikan, which hurt like hell but instead of going to get it checked out at the hospital the first thing I had to do was see how Fuu and Iruka were. As an apology I had gone to buy Fuu a present once I got back, though she might not except it I still felt guilty for leaving her, I got her vanilla scented bath shit and of course more vanilla yogurt. It was when I stepped out of the shop that I happened to hear a group of girls giggling and gossiping and I'll be the first to admit that when a piece of juicy gossip is dangled before me I pounce on it. I walked up and leant over one, using my sweetest talk to find out what they were talking about.

"Our friend, that girl there," the one I had chosen to manipulate, I mean flirt with, I chose her since she seemed easy and the densest, I'm so kind, well anyway she pointed at a girl in the distance, "a cute brown haired boy started chatting her up and apparently he was here on a secret mission with the Kazekage, there are a ton of rumours about what it could be about going around now, most popular are to do with the girl who ran from him." She giggled as she fluttered her lashes and twiddled her hair, obviously flirting back, at the news I felt my face fall wide as I sprant off, catching a small glimpse of the girls disappointed face before I was running back home.

I got to my home and ran up the stairs, once at the top I looked down to see Gaara and his older brother at the bottom looking up at me, I held out my arms to stop them getting passed and panted, not because I wasn't fit enough for that run, I'm a first class shinobi for crying out loud, I had just surprised myself by running without thinking and forgot to breath.

"Gaara I worked out were we're going! Fuu's staying with Hatake-san!" Kankuro shouted, pointing up at me.

"It doesn't count after you've already seen it!" Gaara sighed **(A/N based on the Fruit Baskets Manga, when she guesses that Kagura is the pig, yeah that bit XD love that manga!)** "Move Hatake." Gaara turned his attention back to me; I shook my head and blocked the kunai made of sand he threw at me as he repeated his former command.

**Iruka:**

We could both tell something was wrong before we heard the sound of Kunai clashing outside the building; the only problem was we had no idea what was going on and who it was. In the end I told Fuu to stay put as I looked out the window to see what was going on, surprisingly she nodded and obeyed, I had been expecting her to already be out there by the time I finished talking, I felt a horrible regret that I should have gotten Fuu away as soon as I experienced the strange sensation whilst on my walk.

"Kakashi's home" I heard her whisper as I looked out, she was right of course, it was Kakashi but from were I was I couldn't see his attacker, I told Fuu I was going out to help.

"Kakashi," I hissed from the shadows of the door, I could see two cloaked figures now but couldn't make out who they were, "who is it Kakashi?"

"Go home; you've caused enough trouble already!" The Jonin shouted down. "Do you have to come and hurt her more? She's only just gotten past the last conference with you!" My lack of sleep was making me slow because I still couldn't put two and two together. "Iruka get her out of here." He whispered back to me, making sure the two people bellow couldn't hear and because of his mask they couldn't see. I turned to go and for fill my order but she just grabbed my wrist and pushed me to the side as she walked out and stood directly behind Kakashi, hidden by his bigger build she wasn't seen by the other two.

Next thing I was aware of was that the door had been shut on me by her wind and she whispered "No one else need get involved in this; you've helped enough when you didn't want to be a part of it, stay out of the way inside."

**Kakashi:**

As the conversation carried on between the Kazekage, his brother and myself I felt two small hands grip the back of my top, the other two didn't react so I guessed they couldn't see the small woman behind me.

"Kakashi, carry on as if I'm not here. I want to know what he wants first then I'll decide if I should listen or not. If it gets to be a proper fight however, I'll step in to make sure you're not hurt."

"Alright then, if you say so." I whispered back. "What do you want this time Kazekage-Sama?"

"To talk with Fuu, I won't leave until I get to see her." He answered.

"Hey, what are my clothes doing hanging up around here?" Kankuro asked completely off topic, though it did make me realize that most my wardrobe and everything Fuu had brought with her were hanging up around my apartment and inside from what I could see through the window.

"Let me explain to you how pregnancy works." I started, looking over at Kankuro. "Women get impregnated then they're stomachs grow before they give birth to foot long babies. Now this growth does not also take place in their clothes, so they outgrow them and need bigger ones. Fuu brought bigger clothes with her to wear when she outgrew her own, that has already happened. Another thing that happens if the women become emotional and have mood swings, thus sending they're ex-boyfriends who broke their hearts in to talk with them is never a good idea, especially if they're ex is social inapt." Fuu punched me lightly from behind and scolded me for being rude to such a respected person.

"I have to see her, I have to apologise!" Fuu's grip tightened dangerously on my shirt and I heard her breath shallow out, her anger was literally vibrating through me and making me shudder though I wasn't sure why she was angry.

"I um, I don't think she… wants you're apology."

"Well she needs to know that I love her and it pains me that I hurt he so much, I need to apologise or I'll never get passed it, I need to do everything I can to get her back! I love her, she needs to know it!" My back started to get wet, small drops of water were falling on it and her small fists slammed against the back of my rib cage. "I need to ask her if she can be happy without me because I sure as hell can't be without her. I need to make her forgive me and agree to come home! Now let me passed!"

"I'll come home if I fucking want and you can't change anything anymore." Fuu growled from behind me so no one else could hear.

"I know, I won't let him hurt you." I whispered back then turned to Gaara. "You can't have her. I love her to and will make sure I _never _hurt her even in the slightest, let alone to the extent you have. Sure she could never love me as much as she loved you but together we will be happy and she'll be able to move on. I can't let you passed and mess up both our happiness for your own peace of mind, you deserve to suffer for what you did so I am not going to help you in anyway. So what will do?" I asked, I heard a soft chuckled from Fuu and could sense her smirk, she whispered her thanks to me quietly and I just sneakily snuck my hand behind my back and squeezed hers briefly without Gaara or Kankuro noticing. She then whispered that she was going over to Kankuro, since Gaara had stepped a few feet forwards and it would serve a better hiding place in a few seconds, I let go of her hand for my signal that I was okay with it and felt her presence disappear from behind me.

**Fuu:**

"Shit I'm starting to get to heavy to do that." I complained from behind Kankuro. "Don't make a noise, I'm listening like you came here for aren't I? I just can't face him until I know if he'll wound me more."

"Don't worry I'm on your side. Do you and Hatake actually love each other?"

"Shh, just watch for the Kazekage's reaction. Sorry about stealing your clothes by the way."

"You're being selfish, she loves me not you!" Gaara blurted out, obviously disbelieving and desperate.

"She loves me." Kakashi replied in all seriousness, I smiled, thankful that he could find such a good way to find out what Gaara would do and if he would ever harm me again. "Not as much as you, no where near and never will love me even half as much as she loved you but she will also never hate me even an a hundredth of the amount she hates you."

"Will he let me be happy?" I whispered to Kankuro in what sounded like a terrified voice to my ear, but I was terrified, this could tell me so much about him and I wasn't sure I wanted to know either answer. I wrapped my arms around Kankuro's waist and hugged him from the back, burying me head in his shoulder blades; he wrapped his arms around mine so that even if the Kazekage turned around he wouldn't see them.

"LIAR, how could she ever love someone like you?" The Kazekage snarled up at Kakashi, walking up the first step, I whispered to Kankuro about how much of a bastard he was. "She loves _me_ even you said so! I won't let you have her, she's mine! She would never be happy with you, I would always be on her mind, I won't let her be happy with anyone else and most of all someone like you! Let me see her and I'll take her back, you know the moment she see's me she'll forget about you and that's why you won't let me through! Give her back, I'll win her back!"

"Wrong answer." Kakashi shook his head, his tone was slightly angry, surprised, upset, disbelieving and disappointed all mixed in one.

I started to sob into Kankuro and he squeezed my hands but pulled them away from him, which surprised me, he then walked away and just as I spun over to Kakashi he slapped his younger brother full force around the head.

"Baka! Teme! I told you not to fuck it up!" Kankuro spat and punched the Kazekage in the face, since he had swung round after being hit.

"He could have told me he was going to move!" I hissed to Kakashi, my new –and old- hiding place, I was happy that Kankuro slapped the Kazekage though, it was exactly what I wanted to do but wasn't able to since he didn't know I was listening in.

"How is that messing it up? How is that the wrong answer? Didn't we come here to get her back? We can't leave her here with him; we came to bring her home!"

**Kakashi:**

To be honest I was in complete shock, it surprised me that Gaara could be so dense and self centred, if he really loved Fuu why wouldn't he let her be happy? His brother seemed much angrier than me but about the same in shock, he had slapped and punched the young Kazekage once he said those words.

"We came here so that we didn't loose her, not to get her back! If you could have just let her be happy here we might still be able to see her but now you've hurt her more and lost her for everyone! Why wouldn't you just let her be happy? You're selfish, self centred and you are still the only thing that matters to you!" Kankuro screamed in his face. I took hold of Fuu's hand again; she lifted out entwined hands and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"She hasn't heard any of this! I haven't messed it up yet I'll say things to her that will make her understand and come back!"

"So you think this way but to win her back won't let her know how you feel?" Kankuro sounded furious now, I was quite happy that I no longer had to be a part of it since I didn't want to say anything to make Fuu cry more.

"I'll go in and get her back for us, for all of us!"

"What should I do with him?" Kankuro looked up to me, though I knew he was talking to Fuu.

"Get him away from me." She said, loud this time, as she came out from behind my, our hands still together, I reached up and wiped the last tear from her eye. She smiled and started to pull me back into the house. "Come on in, welcome home by the way, how was the mission? Oh my goodness look at your leg! Luckily Umeko is coming around to see me later and can fix you up, we have soup that needs eating tonight I hope that that's alright for dinner." She shut the door behind us and collapsed into my arms and started sobbing her heart out again, I was proud that she managed to look so calm and fine out there.

"Iruka, go out there and explain that we're not actually a couple, that's what you want right Fuu?" She nodded into me. "Make sure they don't return again and tell them that Fuu is also sorry for hurting Gaara and that we will continue to keep them updated and tell them if she changes her mind about leaving them." Fuu nodded some more into my chest and I inclined my head for Iruka to go out and inform them. "Tell them I don't have feelings for Fuu; that I'm in a relationship with you at the moment." Fuu started laughing between sobs at that, we two men smiled that she was brightening up already.

"You're not in a relationship with me!" Iruka shouted back, continuing to humour Fuu.

"Oh except that by the end of this you will be and just tell them to make sure they believe it!" He sighed and walked out to do as I said; he didn't deny that we would be by the end of this which gave me hope.

**Iruka:**

I ran down the road to catch up with them, Kankuro was dragging Gaara away; this was only possible because Gaara was in shock that Fuu had heard everything and telling his brother what it was that he said wrong.

"Fuu is also sorry for saying things that would hurt you. Fuu and Kakashi are not a couple or harbour any feelings for each other; Kakashi is in a relationship with me so you don't have to worry about him. We will keep you updated and inform you if she decides she will return after the birth."

"Tell her I'm sorry that I let this Teme come near her and hurt her again, I really didn't think he was such a Baka." Kankuro sighed, Gaara didn't say anything.


	58. Chpt 58 Cures for Depression

**Fifty-eight:**** A drunk Kakashi=the perfect cure for depression.**

**Shizune****:**

"Is there anything interesting going on, Shizune? I'm bored! Pass me another bottle!"

"Well we've had about our twentieth shinobi in saying there are rumours of the Kazekage being in town, we asked the gate keepers however and he didn't enter, he also wouldn't come to the village but not come straight here. There's also been about fifty civilians telling us other rumours, we still don't know who started them." I replied as I passed her another bottle, which instead of drinking she knocked over, luckily it didn't break.

"Why wasn't I told?" She shouted at what I expected to be her loudest. "Uchiaki-san, get you're skinny little purple ass in here!" She somehow shouted louder, the purple haired medic was in the building, since she was on desk duty today. She walked in and asked if Tsunade called. "Rumour has it Gaara is in town, have you heard of this?"

"No, it hasn't come to me; I'm only on the medical desk. Is it true?"

"Well let's go see! Shizune, you're in charge of the office, I'll be back soon!"

"How will you find him if he is here and why does it matter?"

"That is on a need-to-know basis and you do not need to know." With that she picked up Tonton -the pig- and stormed out of the room, Uchiaki-san in tow.

"I feel like second best." I wailed as I hit my head against the desk and got to work at tidying the paper work – that wouldn't get done unless I did most of it now and forced Tsunade to do the rest by threatening to hide all the sake – not that she wouldn't be able to find it, because she always does.

**Kankuro:**

We were a few roads away from Hatake's place when a flying pink object went passed us. "Hey! Look, a flying pig! What the hell, a flying pig?" I shouted as I watched it, only just dodging before it hit Gaara - I pulled him out of its way.

"Tsunade-Sama, that's animal cruelty you know, you really should be more considerate to that poor pig." A –hot- purple haired woman sighed; she seemed to be a medic since she was holding a first aid kit. The Hokage then went over and cradled her pig in her arms before turning, fuming, to my brother, I took a step away, closer to the purple-haired girl, she seemed confident around the Hokage at least.

"You," the blond woman jabbed her finger in Gaara's face, "you're heading away from Kakashi's! Does that mean you've already seen her?" I edged further away once hearing her threatening tone, Gaara just stood, still vacant and in shock but trying to come across stronger to the Hokage, his arms were crossed and his glassy eyes looking up at her, trying to glare I think.

"Yes it does." I supplied when Gaara showed no signs of replying.

"And who the hell are you?" The purple haired girl (why hadn't I found out her name again?) snarled at me.

"I could ask the same thing!" I snapped back.

She pulled out a kunai and held it to my throat, grabbing my hands and holding them so tightly behind my back that I couldn't move my fingers to use my puppets. "What should I do with it?" She asked the boob lady over my shoulder.

"Let me go! Jeez, chill out! I'm on her side! I slapped and punched the Kazekage for her for crying out loud! Get her off me, Gaara, Tsunade-Sama!" My captivator looked over to the Kage's, it seems like I made a bad choice about brining up the fact I had hurt Gaara since he just growled and looked ferocious, Tsunade laughed for a while and took a swig of her sake.

"Let the kid go, Uchiaki-san, he's the Kazekage's brother and from what he said and Gaara-Sama's reaction I'm guessing he's going to take our side. So prove it Kankuro, what did _he _do?" She glared at my brother.

"He fucked up."

"Wow… This kid is clever Tsunade, what do you say we award him with a medal for his intellect?"

"Stop being so rude, I never knew you were such a mean person!"

"You're one to talk! You _threw _your _pig_!" At that the girl-who-still-harbours-no-name snatched the pig from Tsunade-Sama. "Poor little Tonton, I won't let the big bad Hokage hurt you." She cooed to the little pink animal in a darker pink and purple coat, who dresses their pig, seriously?

"Shut up and give me back my pig!" Tsunade demanded, sounding slightly childish, not that I ever said anything; I, surprisingly, would like to continue on my life with a dent-free face. "Go check up on how she's doing, move it Uchiaki Umeko before I force you to tend the little children with runny noses!" The Hokage threatened, to which the girl-who-still…, wait no, now she _does _harbour a name, Umeko right? Umeko… why does that name ring a bell? I swear I've heard it somewhere… Oh! Fuu mentioned her!

"You might want to wait before going! Fuu seemed like she needed a little time, she still has Hatake-san and the brown-haired-pony-tail man, besides, you're going over there later right? Kakashi's wounded his leg as well; you might need to bring bandages."

"How did you know I was going there?" Uchiaki-san, yes I remembered both her names and she was making fun of my smartness, shouted in my face, shit this girl needed to chill out.

"Fuu said your name and mentioned how you could heal Hatake-san later just before she shut the door." I held my hands up in defence; she seemed happy enough with the answer and walked back to Tsunade.

"Let's go, that's you too Gaara, I told you not to come back here." Tsunade bellowed and the three started to walk off, I was just left, standing in the middle of the road wondering what to do. "Kankuro, you better keep your head low and not advertise your being here again! Uchiaki, take him with you and go over everything to do with Fuu with him, I'm guessing Gaara-san wouldn't pass anything on that you sent."

"Gaara's been getting updates on Fuu?" My voice was louder than I had anticipated.

"No shit Sherlock!" Uchiaki screamed back before storming off in the opposite direction that the Hokage was heading in with my brother, I turned and started running after her, keeping my distance since she was a little on the scary side.

Uchiaki-sans home was only two blocks away from Kakashi's and it was, being generous, _tiny_, it was a one room apartment with a small kitchen unit coming off it and a shared bathroom with the other tenets on her floor. The main room it's self was only about five metres by five metres with a long cupboard across one wall which had everything she owned kept in it; a pull out bed, a fold out table, cushions to sit on, clothes, domestic goods, Shinobi essentials and her Medic-like things.

"Well this is… cosy…"

"Shut up, sit on this and read through these." My host said with cold apathy that could rival Gaara's. "Don't make noise and if you distract me from my work or if you do even the slightest thing to piss me off I won't hesitate to fuck your insides up so much that you will loose your ability to control your shit and will be excreting uncontrollably, got it?"

I opened my mouth to say that I got it but shut it as soon as she gave me a threatening look and just nodded my head dumbly, going over to sit on the cushion she had thrown to the other side of the room and read through the file she had passed me –much more gently that she threw the cushion I might add.

* * *

After a while of me looking baffled at the pages of information and having no idea where to start, fretting over what to do and biting my lip as I tried to figure out what it was I wanted to know and where to find it and what any of it actually meant, I mean I'm a man, how am I meant to know about all the stuff she'd written? Finally she sighed and put her stuff down, "If you have any questions write them on this note book and I'll answer them when I've finished this, okay?" she handed me a green note book and I nodded and smile das thanks, not willing to test her threat by talking.

Two hours after I arrived Uchiaki-san finished with what ever work she was doing and walked over to room and started flicking through the pages of questions I had asked – I understood far less than I didn't.

She let out a long sight before saying: "Go cook up some dinner then, this is going to be a _long _night." I nodded and wrote an apology on a piece of paper which I gave to her, she laughed. "You can talk now if you have to."

"Sorry but am I really expected to understand if morning sickness is a normal thing or bad, it sounds bad and how am I meant to understand what an ultra-sound is? When will any of that ever come in useful?"

"When dealing with pregnant women, maybe? This is going to be like teaching a two year old I can just tell." She muttered.

"I'll take that as a complement!" I grinned back.

"Should I really let such an idiot into the kitchen, what if he burns the place down?" She started talking to herself, she sounded serious which did annoy me a little but I decided I'd just have to prove her wrong and make an absolutely delicious meal for us.

* * *

My plan kind of failed, or at least didn't go as well as planned, I mean I never make the food at home really and tend to stick with basic stuff like pasta but I blame it on the stock she had. The fridge and cupboards were virtually empty and I ended up making us tinned soup, there wasn't even bread to go with it. We did get into a slight spit over this but it passed without any injuries for either of us, so it wasn't exactly a large fight.

"I was just wondering, when Fuu was hiding behind me earlier –oh wait, you don't know about that, I'll explain to both you and Tsunade together later- but yeah, Fuu smelt different –wow, that must be the weirdest thing I've ever said. She spelt sort of… sweet… it was a familiar smell but not on her… and ever so slightly… man-ish? Is that usual for pregnant ladies, does it mean something's wrong?" Yeah it was a weird thing for me to say, especially since it was out of the blue, but I'd been thinking about it for a while, I wasn't completely sure it was her at first, she just seemed so different, her presence which was understandable I mean shit, she has two kids in her and has just gone through a tough time that would change her, her voice was also different, not so happy and joking as I remember, also for obvious reasons. The only thing I couldn't understand was why she smelt so different and what the smell was, not knowing it though it was on the tip of my tongue was very frustrating.

"Vanilla." Umeko murmured around her glass –we had opened a bottle of fruity wine, her idea not mine, she had claimed she was going to have to be royally pissed to not attack my brother when she saw him, which was inevitable since we had been rung to go see the Hokage and explain what was going on in two hours time, after Uchiaki had checked up on Fuu – which she was getting ready to do before my question halted the process. I asked what she had said, sounding rather on the dim side I'll admit, she sighed and repeated. "Vanilla is the familiar smell on her, I wrote in that about how she's having carvings," she pointed to the folder I had been looking through, I nodded, "well mostly she craves vanilla, she eats it twenty-four-seven, I've learnt of many new vanilla flavoured things through her. Kakashi really isn't pleased since most vanilla-stuff is fatty and he's worried about her health, oh he's the other smell genius, she's living in his house which smells of him and spends _a lot _of time with him. From what I've gathered they're sleeping together every night now."

"But the pony-tail man said they weren't together, he said he was with Kakashi, was he lying?"

"Not like that you baka, she' been going through a rough time, she's been a lot worse off than you'd think, he hasn't been able to let go of her as she cries for fear she'll never stop." Uchiaki just shrugged after that, slammed her empty glass on the table and walked out the door, warning me not to trash the place and that I'd better not be late for the meeting before closing the door behind her.

"I'd be worried if she was fine, at least this way it's clear as day she loves him and us and… _shit _we drank a whole fricking bottle of the fruity stuff!" I ended up shouting at myself.

**Umeko:**

I caught the hic-ups as I walked around the block to the familiar apartment that I had become accustomed to visiting at least once a week, I cursed the fact that we had finished a whole bottle of wine, but fuck do I love the fruity shit.

When I reached the door I let myself straight in using the key Tsunade had got for me, which I'm almost sure Kakashi is aware of me possessing. I went to the living room first, since those two must spend eighty percent of their time in there. As I had expected they were on the sofa, Kakashi was sitting at one end and hand Fuu's head on his lap, she was stretched out across the sofa, he knees bent up and she was reading and eating ice cream, Kakashi was drawing tribal-like symbols over her face in the ice cream, both were giggling like little school girls.

"Kakashi, leg." I demanded the moment the door slammed behind me.

He looked down at Fuu, "How does she know?" He asked.

She shrugged and giggled before whispering: "She possesses _the _power." They both laughed some more and Kakashi got more ice cream on his fingers, painting her lips this time sending them both into further hysterics.

_Oh shit they've been drinking haven't they? _I thought to my self, moments later seeing an empty bottle of wine. "Alcohol is forbidden, Fuu." I snapped, she pouted.

"I only had one glass!"

"Liar, you're obviously drunk!"

"I'm not! That bottle wouldn't even get me drunk if I had it all to my self! I had one little glass to calm my nerves, I'm just on a sugar rush, Kakashi's drunk though and he is funny drunk!" He defiantly rejected the notion that he was drunk, she laughed and let him believe what he wanted. I had to admit she didn't seem like she was lying and Kakashi was obviously drunk, from what I've heard they both hold their alcohol well so theirs no way half a bottle would get them drunk.

I was now kneeling in front of Kakashi and bandaging his leg, it was a pretty deep cut and he's obviously just splashed it with water and carried on as if it wasn't there, but it could have been worse. When I was finished I went over to Fuu and could sense Kakashi tense before he growled, my hands stopped half an inch away from her and I didn't start my Chakra flow, from the corner of my eye I saw Fuu reach up and stroke his face and so just he could hear –I read her lips- said:

"Its fine isn't it? She's on out side; she won't hurt me, she's here to help remember?" He nodded and held her hand to his face for a second before letting it slip back down, only then did I put my hands on her stomach and start the flow of my green Chakra.

"Everything is looking fine, much healthier than I would have expected." I said, and then kind of realized perhaps I shouldn't have said that.

"What's that meant to mean?" Fuu asked perfectly nicely, I would have felt that nothing had changed if Kakashi hadn't been supplying a threat to the atmosphere and he understands her well so she was probably getting angry at me to.

"Well it's just with backgrounds like yours and the Kazekage's I wouldn't be surprised if they turned out green." I said honestly, trying to make it as humorous as possible to ease the situation and yes, I did consider lying but how can you lye to the Sharingan?

Kakashi's aura didn't change and Fuu didn't even react but after a moment she spoke and it became clear she had just been thinking. "I'd prefer blue, green would remind me to much of his eyes."

"Well they're looking fine so you don't have to worry about a thing, how are you though?"

She waved a hand in front of her facer and said she was fine, she had a pot of ice cream, a drunk Kakashi and one hell of a good book, what more could she need? I had to agree that it sounded like enough to get you through a mishap in your life; or another after many in her case.

"Look I've got somewhere to go so answer me quickly. One, have you guy's eaten yet?" They shook their heads extremely fast. "Two, do you have any food that takes under five minutes I can cook for you?" Fuu nodded and said they had soup, Kakashi shrugged and started to spoon feed Fuu with ice cream; I walked out and started cooking their dinner. "Three, is there anything you need or want before next week?" I shouted through, Fuu mumbled everything was fine, I'm guessing she was struggling to talk over a spoon. "Four, do you mind if I told that brown haired boy who was travelling with the Kazekage, wait Tsunade said what kind of relation… Oh, his brother, who said he was on your side, details about your pregnancy?" Fuu stayed silent and it was Kakashi who spoke this time, saying that she was happy about it. "Good, because I did and finally; five, have a good night and please say thank you to Iruka-san next time you see him for me." I smiled as I placed their food in their hands and walked out of the building.


	59. Chapter 59 Sakura's move

**Fifty-nine:**** Sakura's move.**

**Umeko:**

I stopped by my apartment on the way to the Hokage's building, since it wasn't out of my way and I wanted to check that Kankuro hadn't broken anything let alone everything, the sight was not like a bombed building as I had feared, luckily for him, in fact it looked as if he hadn't even touched anything.

We made our way to and through the Hokage building in complete and utter silence and upon opening the door we were greeted with cold glares and more silence.

"Sit down." Tsunade commanded and pointed at two dusty chairs after a few moments of unsure quiet, we were in the back of the building in an old store room that was never used; she had pulled four patio metal chairs into the middle of the room in an awkward box-circle. "We have already talked about the fact that I had specifically told Gaara-Sama not to come into my village after last times incidents and covered the fact that he snuck in. So I suppose it's about time we discussed the matter of Fuu."

"My condition is simple, let me at least talk to her so she can personally tell me why she wants to stay and I'll leave peacefully, you refuse this even though I have already lowered my request massively from asking you to turn her over to me." The Kazekage's voice was even flatter than I remembered from our last meetings and he seemed royally pissed off after his long conversation with the Hokage.

"Fuck that." I spat out with a chuckle before I could stop myself, instantly regretting it when both Kage's turned wrath filled eyes to me.

"Thank you Uchiaki for helping to strengthen our already _solid _alliance, but as she said so politely, that isn't possible." The Kazekage stood up, his metal chair flying out from behind him and even Kankuro looked a little disheartened at the news, though I'm confused as to why since he sounded pretty darn angry at his brother earlier. "There are numerous reasons for this, first being she came to my village seeking our help, the Third taught us to help those in needs so that ideology ruins thick in our veins and I am in fact proud that one of my shinobi would risk himself to help her. Second is that she is pregnant and moving her about and upsetting her any further can't be good, every time she has seen you since moving here she has fallen into a broken state of depression, though she tries to put on a brave face for everyone else's benefits. My third reason is that from what I've heard she has already heard from you today and you 'fucked it up' so I'm not sure you deserve another chance. Finally is the simple fact that it is up to her and I have no control over the matter, when she wants to, if she ever wants to, she shall talk to you and I will gracefully except her wish when the time comes, that time is not now, however."

"Look," Kankuro spoke up, shocking me since I had expected him just to sit and listen, that's what his plan _had _sounded like, "my brother messed up big time, again, but he's also suffering from this, we all know of the sort of past he's had. To be bluntly honest I never really expected anything like this could ever happen to him, I never thought he could be as happy as he is, was, with her, people still fear him for the monster he once was a vessel for and now he's the Kazekage, it's not like he can get out be normal much. Yes, he is the main reason this has turned out so bad and yes, Fuu is pregnant so now is not the right time for him to try and fix it, judging by his last attempts it might not –almost definatly wont- work out so well. So I have one small favour, when she's in better shape, could you just please try and talk her into thinking about this, to talk to at least one of us –not including Gaara-, she's going to leave everyone behind in sorrow and she'll have to take Daisuke away when he's only just found a place he can be happy. It's a bigger decision than I'm sure she's seeing it as, it'll affect everyone massively, it may sound like I'm trying to get you to guilt trip her but please just at some point try and get her to agree to listen to one of us and what we think, we might be able to change this all around. Though I hate to admit it after what he's done, Gaara does deserve some happiness so we won't say anything against him but we definatly won't say anything to suggest we support him in this, just, please."

The room fell into silence for a while again, it's becoming routine for us to sit in silence now which can't be a good sign for our alliance, I'm not sure what the other two were thinking, the Kazekage looked stuck between being angry and thankful whereas Tsunade proved that despite popular belief she actually does have a poker face and a damned good one at that to.

"Well I'm in favour of it." I chirped up, it is unfortunately the only word I can think of to describe my voice at the time, breaking the silence, everyone looked at me shocked; Tsunade even raised an eyebrow. "What? I might not like the guy but he's obviously on her side and I'm sure from what he's said the others are, anyway she'll want to talk to them all after the birth to make her final decision but will probably think the request to selfish, so if it's put forward by one of them it'll be easier for her, right? I'm wrong aren't I?"

Everyone just sat in more silence –argh I hate bloody silence- and looked at me, making me sure I was wrong, Kankuro looked very sceptical, he had a wary face as if he though I had some evil trick up my sleeve, bastard, I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West or anything.

"We'll see how things go." Tsunade finally sighed, breaking the awkward silence –finally- for me. We carried on talking for a few hours after that, mainly just going over how she was again and Tsunade trying to convince the Kazekage he could trust Kakashi, which worked a little bit but not that much.

Tsunade left the room first, silently creeping back to her office so no one would notice where she had been, ten minutes later and the two Suna-nin sand-transported out of the room and Konoha, we had agreed to trust Kankuro to get them out without any stops or going to see Fuu.

I waited a further fifteen minutes until I left the room, walking around the corner I walked straight into someone and saw a familiar flash of pink as I fell with them to the ground. _Oh shit._

"Umeko-chan, what have you been doing in an unused corridor that Tsuande-sama left about half an hour ago from the same direction. Something is obviously up, even Shizune has no idea what it is and as your boss and elder, tell me what's going on, that's an order."

I was tired, my head was pounding from the alcohol, I was bored, I had gone over the same details an uncountable amount of times in one day, I was stressed and I was worried, she came barging in and poured fuel on my fire at the exact wrong moment.

"Sakura-san," I growled in annoyance, "it's of a personal matter not concerning you." I tried to step around her but she just blocked my path and cracked her knuckles, ordering me to tell her again, I snapped a little further. "This matter has nothing to do with you so keep your gossiping little nose out of it and go back to crying over your lost Sasuke-kun." I snarled, she snapped this time and she punched me in the face, my head hitting the wall three metres back with a loud thud, I could feel blood dripping slowly from it, shit. I staggered forward. "It's a matter of confidentiality; the patient doesn't want anyone to know."

"Well it's causing problems so it's gone far enough; this patient is just going to have to live with me and Shizune also knowing."

I broke. "This patient asked _specifically_ not for you, you were suggested but they _refused_ and chose _me_, it has _nothing_ to do with you so piss off! I wish you and Shizune would stop butting in, don't you understand that Tsunade is the _Hokage _and doesn't need you to fawning all over her, she can handle herself it's just you two who need to be a part of everything she does. I despise weaklings like you, get out of my way it's been a long emotional day and I'm done with your crap. Fuck off back to your own life!" I shouted, shoving her aside with more strength that I knew I had but it was lucky, like I could move her without it and stormed off back home, leaving Sakura in shock with angry tears behind me, she was obviously sad to be cut out but life's tough and she needs to stop being so dependent on others.

**Sakura:**

I was left standing, fuming and upset, why would Shizune and I, Tsunade's most trusted advisers, not be allowed to know this secret. It plain wasn't fair, we do everything to help her and are always by her side now this random medic that had almost nothing to do with her other than getting assigned missions and passing her in the halls of the hospital before this was a part of something we weren't even allowed one little clue on. Where is the fairness of that? I wanted to destroy a building, I wanted to burn a whole forest to the ground, I wanted to punch something until its insides fell out and I wanted to disintegrate into a puddle of my own tears, I wanted to _kill _her. I wouldn't, don't worry, this story isn't turning into some psychotic murder mystery anytime soon but if I saw her again before calming down, it just might.

To let out my anger I walked miles into a forest and started to punch the tree's down, it only takes one hit now, which is pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I then dragged the broken trees out one by one to a deserted large opening and burnt them to a crisp. I'd never been so angry except for when I failed to kill Sasuke, almost getting hurt, having to be saved by Naruto once again and just being a plain old burden as always. I hadn't felt so betrayed since the horrible moment in which we heard Sasuke had captured Bee-Sama, the eight-tails and the Raikage's brother, become a part of Akatsuki and had been finally declared a missing-nin. Why are all my worst –and best- memories still based around Sasuke even though I'd promised myself I'd moved on? Why is the centre of my life still that traitor and why did Umeko have to bring him up and get me thinking about him nonstop all over again? I had just managed to push him out of my thoughts for a whole month as well!

The next morning I slammed my way into the Hokage's office and angrily begged her to tell me what was going on, figuring I might have a slight chance of guilt tripping her; but it didn't work in the slightest. I carried on, sounding very whiny I admit; I only stopped when the door was pushed open and Umeko came in, balancing a closed box and some files which covered her whole face –I knew it was her from the purple hair-, which I did attempt to have a look at but failed to see anything on them.

"Can't you just be happy that you'll know in due time?" Umeko sighed as she came stumbling in and put the contents of her arms down on a table, back to us and a hat on her head.

"Yeah, it's for your own benefit Sakura, if you knew you'd wish you weren't a part of it, I already do." Tsunade sighed, her tone lighter than it had been only moments before and then she waved me out of the room.

I stayed standing outside the room and eavesdropping however, suppressing my chakra so neither would sense me and being as quiet as humanly possible.

"How are things then, you never gave me the update from yesterday last night in the end did you?" Tsunade continued, I could still hear Umeko by the door, facing it presumably.

"Fine, better than expected, they're not green or anything." Umeko laughed. "It seems that they're backgrounds haven't affected anything as of yet." That's when I could hear her move away from the door, undoubtedly facing the Hokage and held my breath.

"Holy shit, Umeko-san what happened to your head? Oh my goodness, it wasn't one of them was it? They wouldn't…" I could hear the distress in Hokage's voice and heard as she stood, slamming against the desk. Only one thing caught my attention; _who this 'them' they keep mentioning is and why would she worry about them attacking Umeko?_

"Of course not, this hasn't got anything to do with them," I winced, ready to hear her tell on me, "I walked into a tree is all." Well that was unexpected, why wasn't she telling?

"Hitting both the front and back of your head? I don't think so, don't lie to me! Tell me if it was them, I can't have it if it was." So she'd taken the hat off as well damn it, I'm in so much shit if the Hokage finds out.

"I told you, I walked into a tree, that's how I got the black eye and my head flew back off, hitting a branch and splitting the scalp, it had nothing to do with those two, I swear, I promise, I'm giving you my word and you've not seen me break my word yet."

Tsunade took a moment before replying: "You're sure it wasn't them? You're not going to change your mind about it later?" I'm guessing Umeko shook her head. "Then I'll believe you that it wasn't them, these are the new pieces of equipment right?" I heard Tsunade move over to the door then and rummage through the contents. "They all look fine, you can leave now if you're ready, use the window though more people are in the building now and we don't want to have to answer any questions."

"One last thing, the patient drank again last night."

"Why didn't you tell us before? They're going to be mad that they didn't hear that!" Tsunade sounded distressed, shocked and a little angry.

"I'm no tattle-tale, but she said it was only one glass and a sugar rush and I believe her, he on the other hand was drunk, he's so very reliable, though I suppose it made her happier, he's awful funny when he's drunk." With that I heard the window open and close again as she jumped out, I was about to walk off but Tsunade started talking to herself.

"Why's there no one to make a bet with, I've got good odds betting it was Sakura who did that to her. Then again if Umeko doesn't want me to do anything about it perhaps I should just carry on like usual?"

I walked away then, feeling guilty about hurting my fellow medic, it's even worse since I'm her boss at the hospital and then she had to go and not tell on me to make me feel worse still, sly little bitch.

My next stop was obvious, where do you go to find something out if no one in the circle it's going on in will tell you? The number one gossip of Konoha of course, Ino, if there has been any rumours she will have heard them.

However my trip was fruitless, she hadn't even noticed that something was up which is saying something; that they are doing a very good job at hiding it.

After that I wondered around for a while, thinking about where to go if no one in the circle will tell you and there has been no gossip of it, no one has even noticed anything. Then the idea struck me, actually it ended up staring me straight in the face, I had been strolling and passed a familiar field of deer, one just stood blinking at me and then the idea sunk in. You visit the smartest people in the world who can figure out anything and everything that someone is even thinking. You visit the Nara household of course. So I followed the fence around and came to their front door, I knocked once and was answered by a short woman with dark hair.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat, eyeing me up and down and sounding slightly disgusted which hurt my feelings a little.

"Um… my name is Haruno Sakura, is Shikamaru in please?"

"Shikamaru get off your lazy ass and to the door, there's some girl here for you. Why on earth would a girl be here for you, are you dating someone, why wouldn't you tell me about that?" The woman screamed up the stairs, there was a loud thump followed by some footsteps.

"Jeez you troublesome woman, it will be Ino, I've told you I work with her, we were on the same Genin team, remember?"

"What did you just call me, I told you not to use the 'T' word in this household and of course I remember Ino, I liked her, it isn't her! Or that tanned blond slut from Suna you bring round either, this is someone else!"

"Temari has a name and she's a renowned Jonin level shinobi _and_ the Kazekage's sister, so you do not want her to hear you calling her that unless you have a death wish."

"I could take that bitch on any day!"

"Sure mum, sure you could." Shikamaru yawned as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "Sakura? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Don't swear in my house young man!"

"You just swore, hypocrite. Anyway, what do you want Sakura?" He asked as he took me through his house and into a library, shutting the door behind us.

"Something is going on in the village and I was wondering if you could work out what." I started, getting straight to the point; he instantly interrupted and asked what I meant. "Well Tsunade-Sama has been having meetings with a medic called Uchiaki Umeko, who isn't close to her in the slightest and this morning I heard this meeting accidently, they talked about 'them' and 'the patient' and mentioned how it was bad if 'the patient' was drinking and how 'they' would be mad that Umeko didn't inform 'them' of it. They also got new equipment and have been secretive and both are stressed, when asked about it they say something like 'it has nothing to do with you' or 'that's on a need to know basis' or 'piss off, you'll know in due time'. I want to know what is going on, Tsunade said 'if you knew you'd wish you didn't, I already do', I need to know."

"I wonder if that ties in with my other theory… it will cost you and I'm not cheep but I'm willing to try find something out for you, I'm not making any promises though."

We spent an hour discussing prices, what he would be paid upfront and what he'd be paid if he found anything and how much he'd be paid for all the time he spent on it. He was right, he is not cheep. Then again how could you expect him to be? He's so lazy that it would take an awful lot to bribe him off his backside and get to work, I will never know how Tsunade does it perhaps she has his mother in on it?


	60. Chapter 60 Virtue

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I'm so dim! I lost track of how far pregnant Fuu is! Can anyone help me? How did I fucking manage that? I knew, I swear I knew! She was two months when she came to Konoha, how long has it been since then? If I guess she's about four months pregnant is that alright or have a mentioned differently somewhere? Why don't I save past chapters on my laptop! Someone please reply to this, it would be so much help! Oh and my account won't let me update my stories! It's not just my laptop, it won't work on any of our computers, that's why this is so late, sorry, did anyone have this problem? It won't even let me send an error report! Why's it so broken?**

**Sixty:**** Virtue**

**Fuu:**

I woke with a small ghost of a smile on my face, the Chiyoko had stood by their promise and continued encouraging –cough torturing cough- me once Kakashi returned, but they weren't nearly as bad as they could have been or usually are, I'm starting to like those dead little children who's only form of entertainment comes from watching me suffer more and more each day. Apart from that happy fact I had the best night sleep since… ages, Kakashi had been completely drunk and passed out at around midnight, I stayed awake since I didn't want to disturb him with my screams. When he woke a few hours later he yawned, clicked his back and neck and told me to get up; we were moving into his bed, we spent every night sleeping together so why not sleep in comfort? I argued against this of course, being polite as I am, saying that I didn't want to intrude and I was bothersome enough, that I was fine on the couch. However he refused and said he wanted to sleep in bed but it was the norm to share a sleeping space with me now, when I still declined he picked me up and stumbled to the bedroom, dropping me and gagging me before dropping down on the other side and instantly falling back asleep. I managed to fall asleep pretty quickly myself, being pregnant _really _wares you out, I definatly don't recommend it, at least wait until you're a bit older than me.

So I woke up happy and refreshed, with the small nagging sense that this arrangement might –almost definatly would- become a little awkward tonight when he wasn't drunk. You see, the way I see it is that sleeping with someone on a couch isn't exactly something so unusual, for example; you're watching a film and fall asleep; people don't find that weird. Sharing a bed with someone however if your not two –occasionally more but that's squished- girls who are friends –anyone else notice that boys don't tend to do that- or it is either a factor of being in a romantic or sexual relationship –which we're not- or it's plain unusual and a definite awkward conversation starter with friends and in our case each other.

I crept silently out of the bedroom and started cooking us some breakfast, though it looked like enough for five people – we have big appetites.

"I smell bacon and eggs," Kakashi groaned as he came stumbling in with yesterdays clothes still crumpled on his body and the classic hairdo known as bed head, "my head hurts so, so much can I please have some water with that?" I passed him a cup and set out the plates, before we started eating. "Shit I haven't slept in a bed for ages!" Kakashi exclaimed from behind the morning paper –have a mentioned yet that in all my time living with him I still haven't seen behind his mask? He sleeps with it on, covers his face when he's eating and never takes it off, well he does to clean it but he owns more than one, anyway, how weird is that?

"I never really sleep in beds." I shrugged.

"Aw but they're so good and soft and comfy and ahh, I can't believe we didn't do this from the beginning! Best night sleep ever!" He grinned childishly.

We both then at the same time said: "It's not awkward is it? – I guess not then." And that is how the awkward situation started to get solved, though I'm still willing to bet my life –wait Chiyoko wouldn't let that, er… my necklace, I do like that necklace- that it will still be weird later.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Kakashi asked me as we played a game of chess, again.

"Um… I'm fine, you're chance of winning won't be if you put your rook there though." I replied, I won't lie and say I consider myself a good player and I was in no way trying to show off, but in his absence I had read three large books on chess so now had the skill to know he wanted to put his rook three spaces back. Yes, I am nerdy and read books on chess, but when you're at Kakashi there are only so many books with 'suitable' contents for an under sixteen year old. And no, he doesn't own chess books; one came with the board and the other two I found in the attic to the apartment block – he has some freaky neighbours, unless theirs too came with boards?

"You must be getting used to this kind of thing by now."

"Yep, it's like an everyday occurrence for me to get pregnant without knowing it by one of the most powerful people in the world, then running to other powerful people to help me and putting tension between two major countries even though I'm meant to prevent war. Then being told that I have to get rid of the babies by the father and when refusing getting into a massive fight which leads to him returning all the time and hurting me further. Oh yeah, been happening for years now." I muttered with sarcasm dripping off my words, though it was kind of true, I am in fact getting used to the Kazekage coming and hurting me, I need to build up my emotional strength and fast for the next time or I might just snap to insanity, not that I'd be classed one hundred percent sane as it is or anything.

"I can't imagine how painful it must be to be used to having your heart broken continuously by the same person in such short amounts of time, it's truly sorrowful." See, this is why I love Kakashi and why I totally stand by my decision to seek him for help even if other people think it was dumb, he understands what I'm feeling even when I cover it up with jokes and things. He gets me, he just gets me.

"There is one thing troubling me, Kakashi would you think I was crazy if I told you I had this… like feeling but definite that something has started?"

"Of course not, you should always listen to your gut."

"No, no, no it's not like a gut feeling; it's more like in the tips of my fingers and the hairs on the back of my neck, how can I explain this? It's like… a wheel that was still but has started turning again and it's rolling and rolling and it's going to keep going then suddenly, crash. Or it's like the standstill before someone makes the first move which sets off another move then another, like dominoes falling; it feels like the first domino has been flicked. We should play dominos!"

"Well perhaps you have psychic abilities and something is about to happen."

I hit his arm then lightly as I moved my queen, if he made one wrong move now I'd win; yay. "Kakashi, I'm being serious!"

"Well then, perhaps the Chiyoko are passing their psychic knowledge to your unconscious mind?"

"Perhaps you're right but maybe I'm just being paranoid or the Chiyoko could even be tricking me? It just feels so unreal. I need some cheese."

* * *

**Shikamaru:**

I went through hell after Sakura left, my mother is so bloody troublesome, she wouldn't accept that Sakura was just a friend and was here to hire me for an investigation. I can't blame her though, I told her I took the job Sakura offered and me being bothered to do something is an unlikely event.

If I'm being honest I had been expecting to, had wanted to, say no when Sakura came to me, but on a whim I instinctively said yes, though if it does indeed link in with my theory to do with sand then I'm going to be reluctant to tell Sakura anything. So I'm in a right mess, I now have to work on something because I promised to but there's a high chance that anything I find I wont report anyway, so I'm wasting my time when I could be sleeping. And people call me clever. I did warn her that if it went into other countries affairs as well though that I would probably have to restrict what I told her if I found stuff out, this isn't exactly true but she didn't question me since this is what I deal in, I hope she doesn't find out.

My first task was to write a letter to Temari, I hadn't heard hide nor hoe of her since my birthday, of course I'd heard that Fuu had run away, Tsunade had to tell us that and I'm pretty sure she'll be taking it badly. That's the other thing I might start working on, where the hell Fuu went and why she ran away and how the hell she's stayed hidden. Here, that's where I assume she is; which could be what's got the Hokage's knickers in a twist.

_Temari:_

_How are you? I've heard about Fuu, of course I have, everyone knows and is searching for her. How are you guys holding up – shit how is Gaara doing, he hasn't killed anyone yet right? Sorry, humour probably isn't the best thing to write about. How's the search going? Would you like me to look into it? Please reply, I sent you a letter a while back but never got a reply, I did send it around the time Fuu disappeared though so you were probably busy._

_We haven't been told anything other than that we should look out for Fuu or the Kazekage will probably blow, did Gaara do something to make her leave? __Have you found her by any chance, but she's not coming back, is she here –I haven't heard or said anything about this but I expect it to be the case, the latter half especially-? Oh shit I really shouldn't bombard you with questions and go on about this stuff; it's got to be hard._

_If you hear rumours –started by my troublesome mother- that a pink haired girl has been visiting me a lot recently or anything like that –because my mum will start spreading this and if not Ino will- it's just Sakura, I'm doing a job for her. Though a warning would be a good idea since my mum would probably try sabotage this thing that we are given the chance, oh and please don't kill her if she insults you to your face ever, she's a drag but it would be more troublesome without her around – maybe._

_Well just give me some kind of sign you're still alive and are doing alright._

_Shikamaru,_

That wasn't pointless, if any of you are thinking it was (which you won't be hopefully, otherwise go take an IQ test), hopefully she'll reply with some information about the whole Fuu thing and I can work out why she left and where she might have gone –probably here- because of it. I wouldn't do anything that didn't have a point to it now would I, were you doubting my laziness? **(A/N I see such a cute little chubby chibi person saying that, aww!)**

Next of course was obvious, find out stuff about Uchiaki Umeko, she was the only person near the Hokage and knew what was going on and there was no explanation as to why. Now I'm lucky and actually know the girl, not very well but I do know her, acquaintances I suppose would be the right phrase though we know a bit more from a drunk game of 'I never'. Ino introduced us at one of her parties since they work together and in the end Ino brought Umeko along to my party, so talking to her won't be so difficult. Other than that I also know where she lives and hangs out usually, all I need to bump into her is to ring Chouji and arrange going to the BBQ place, that girl eats like a horse, no she eats worse than a horse, she eats like a fat kid who hasn't had cake for three months then if given a buffet of cakes –yum, cakes- well the point is she could probably give Chouji a hard time in a eating contest and she's still thin! Girls must hate her, I'm surprised Ino still likes her despite it, Ino is constantly dieting to keep her weight down and here come Uchiaki who's as skinny but eats like Chouji, it must be tough for Ino, though I don't understand why, I do not want to try to unravel the mysteries of girl's minds thank you.

* * *

"It's unlike you to suggest we come here – it's usually me – what's up?" Chouji asked me around a mouthful of meat -lovely.

"Nothing, I just felt like hanging out and you like it here, but we're still going halves on the bill." I replied with a yawn, I flicked my eyes around the room but couldn't see Umeko, the problem is the table we always sit at has a pole in the way of the view of the one she always sits at, the only way I can see if she's in is to go to the loo, but I couldn't talk then or Chouji would wonder where I was. The solution to this was to wait until Chouji finished and left to then say I was going to the loo and had work to do so I'd catch up with him later, still I face a problem, Chouji could stay here for hours and if Umeko is here, she could leave in that time.

Luckily –for me at least- Chouji was called home to help clean up a mess that was made as his father tried to modify a batch of the pills they made, the results were not as planned, there was a –miniature- explosion in their work shed. So we paid the bill and just as we were leaving I said I needed the loo and wished him luck with his cleaning up.

I spent a minute standing in the toilets, on the way in I had seen purple out the corner of my eye so I knew Umeko was there, coming out I pretended I had just noticed her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I took the seat opposite her, cutting to the chase, it's such a drag to go the round about way.

"How do you know that something is wrong?" She raised her eyebrow to just above the rim of her sunglasses, it was sunny outside but why would she wear glasses indoors?

I shrugged and smirked slightly. "You come here for comfort food."

"You know me to well for an acquaintance; they don't call you a genius for nothing I see." I grinned and once again asked what the matter was. "It's nothing… I'm just a little stressed; work is stressing me out a bit, a lot." She took off her sunglasses as she was saying this; I felt my mouth fall open like a fish.

"Fuck… who did that?" I almost shouted, mouth still gaping with eyes wide while in my head I was screaming _Sakura you bloody maniac!_

"No one, it wasn't anyone!" She blurted out a little too fast _Oh shit, Sakura! Why would you do that, she works for you! _"Why would you think that someone did this? I just walked into a tree, that's all!"

"And hit both the front and back of your head? Is someone at work been hassling you? Does the Hokage know?"

"The Hokage has seen." She said a little on edge from me asking about the Hokage, lets just hope she doesn't catch on to what I'm doing. "It's not your concern; it was a clumsy accident of mine."

"You don't seem like the clumsy sort." I muttered, she shortly asked what I had said. "Nothing, anyway what's going on at work then?"

She eyed me suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" I shrugged my shoulders so she continued. "Sakura and Shizune wont get off my back and I have this patient who's brought some trouble with them, don't get me wrong, they're a great patient, I really like them and their quite easy to look after, it's the people who have followed them that are causing a ruckus. It's doing my head in and all the confidentiality is driving me insane but I would never betray the patient and I would never back away from the job; I'm absolutely loving this job, it just might be the end of me."

"What kind of patient is it?"

She laughed for a bit, why I'm not sure yet, give me some time to figure out everything. "I can't, confidentiality and all, I can't tell you a thing about the patient, not even the gender."

If I'm going to try push my luck ever it might as well be now. "Why not?"

She stood then and walked over to my side, she patted me cheek as she winked and said: "It's for your own safety; it'd be dangerous if anyone found out." She started walking away then. "Oh and tell Sakura she's wasting her money, we're not letting anything slip, it's for her own good, if we let it slip without the patients consent they would be quite capable of killing her, or if they struggled they know people who'd help."

_How does she know? _Was the only thought in my brain, I did not however fall for that old trick. "What do mean? Sakura isn't paying me to do anything, I was just curious about why you were down – does Sakura not know anything either?"

"Bullshit, of course she is paying you to find out what's going on, it's the logical conclusion as to why you came the day she's been bothering everyone, last night she ordered me to tell her, this morning it was the Hokage then Ino –who rang me up and asked if something was going on and spilled all the beans- and now she's sent you. You're a good liar by the way and extremely smart to know I'd probably be here, I'm sure you'd have headed over to my other hangouts afterwards if I hadn't been right? A tip: drop this case and wait a while for the results to show themselves, patience is a virtue after all." With that the door shut behind her and I was left to decide whether or not to call off my deal with Sakura, something I really wanted to do.

**A/N: It's a little shorter than the last lot of chapters, sorry. If someone could help me figure out how far Fuu is, I'm saying four to five months but I'm not sure, I'm going with four, everyone happy with that? The next few chapters will probably have some time skips and just be random events throughout her pregnancy, that's the plan but don't hold me to it, I just though I'd ask if anyone had anything they'd like to happen in the next four months of pregnant Fuu, tell me if you have any idea's, if not I have plenty, you just might also have good ones right? Thank you!**


	61. Chapter 61 Random events

**A/N: So, as the title suggests this is a collection of random events that happened while Fuu was pregnant, I couldn't be bothered to right the whole time in length so I liked this way. There's a high chance that not everything is in chronological order though, I tried to make sure it was but you can put the events in any order really. Next chapter should be the end of pregnancy, not necessarily the ****birth but you know the month eight and labour kind of thing. But yeah this A/N is here to apologize if anyone wanted a more solid chapter, I like this one though so I don't really care that much.**

**Sixty-one:**** Random events.**

**Umeko:**

Hopefully that will be the end of my worries, I'm sure Sakura will have no more tricks up her sleeve if Shikamaru does as I expect and ends the offer like the advise I offered out of the kindness of my hear. Not only will we hopefully no longer have to worry about Sakura and Shizune as much but also Suna will be taking a step back from the scene. I have missed having such an easy mind and being at peace. Actually with the Kazekage coming down again and messing everything up I haven't been able to tell Fuu that we have the results of the genders of her babies, thinking this I reached into my medical bag and sure enough the brown envelope was still in there, might as well go pass the news on.

**Kakashi****:**

Fuu jumped into the cupboard in my room, otherwise known as her emergency hiding place, as soon as we heard a knock at the door, everyone who knew she was here now owned a key –we're not quite sure how but they do.

I opened the door slowly at first; then it was kicked open with a lot of force.

"Yo." Umeko said as she smirked and walked straight in.

"Why did you knock, you have a key don't you? You just caused a load of bother for nothing!"

"Sorry! I don't bring you're key everywhere with me, it just occurred to me I have something to tell Fuu and came round!"

I was about to continue talking when I had to take a step forwards as weight plummeted onto my back. "Umeko, I had to go and get cramped up in a little cupboard for no reason because we didn't know it was you!" Fuu's voice came from behind me as her arms grabbed around my neck so she didn't fall off my back.

"Sorry I wasn't planning on coming over. I just thought I'd give you this." She handed over a brown envelope then walked out the door again.

Fuu ripped open the letter and let out an ear piercing squeal as she read it. I asked what it was, she told me it was the genders of the babies but refused to tell me what they were. "It's a surprise! A surprise! Patience, patience, patience dear friend, wait and see!"

I did attempt to grab it from her but she moved it aside, grabbed a box of matches and burnt it. "You got to know so why can't I?"

"It's a surprise, it's my secret, don't ruin the fun!"

**Sakura:**

Shikamaru came to me three days after accepting the job and told me he'd have to drop it. I argued with him for a full hour and forty minutes but in the end he slammed the money I had given him onto the table and walked out, muttering:

"Sakura, I have a really strong feeling that it would be best to stay out of this, no one is going to let anything slip anyway. Wait a short while and from what I've gathered you will know anyway." I shouted out after him about why he would drop it after agreeing and things and just as he shut the door he informed me that he'd been found out already.

So that damned Umeko is obviously smart and onto me, though it would be hard not to be, my last plan in place is just to continue 'accidentally overhearing' or in honest truth eavesdropping on their meetings.

A few of my worries were taken away though as time went on and I realized Tsunade wasn't as stressed as before or as irritable, in there place though I was left with the realization it was mainly my selfish want to be in on the secret since I still tried to figure out what was going on.

**Iruka:**

I felt guilty, I hadn't visited Fuu in just over three weeks; I had left while Gaara was still in town and hadn't gone to see how she was since. To be honest I didn't know how I was meant to behave, more so than before since I had always found it difficult around Fuu, she has this kind of presence that is very demanding. She's like a child you constantly have to be there for and look after yet at the same time it's like she has a million years more experience than you and is so unreachable, she knows and is suffering with things far bigger than you could comprehend. I personally find that very emotionally tiring to deal with, both protecting whilst being protected and holding close whilst unable to get near, she's a lot to handle. Kakashi is back as well now, he seems to understand her and what she needs, they're really close and once he came back it almost felt like being the third wheel, the tag along and I wasn't sure if my presence was wanted or not.

So to make up for my cowardice I had brought a present along with me, still it took me six full minutes of standing outside their door before knocking.

"It's Iruka." I called as I finally hit my knuckles against the wood, I used to have a key but had returned it to the Hokage a week after the last time I saw Fuu, having at that point in time decided to stay away from it, I had played my part and was no longer wanted. Yeah, that changed a lot and now I'm here.

The door creaked open slightly; the chain was still on so it only opened a crack, from behind the door a voice started talking. "Why don't you use your key?" Her voice was masked but it definatly wasn't Kakashi's so it must have been Fuu, or Uchiaki-san I guess.

"I gave it back to the Hokage, I'm sorry for not visiting, everything's alright isn't it?" The door shut quickly, at the same moment the chain was unlocked and I slid in, the door slamming behind me as I fell to the floor in a flying tackle, or hug, mattering on which was you look at it.

"Where the hell have you been all this time?" Fuu screamed in my ear as she punched me violently and pulled us back up, everything had happened way to fast for my mind to comprehend and it was spinning at an alarming rate. "You walked out the door weeks ago and didn't come back! Do you know how boring it's been recently – Kakashi is on another mission and so had Umeko so I've been completely alone for three whole days! What reason have you for leaving a pregnant lady alone without a word of goodbyes? Oh my goodness, nothing happened to you did it, you weren't hurt or anything right?" She had been crying when she spoke about me leaving her and how bored she was but she had sobered up and was just worried by the end, her mood swings had gotten worse and to think they were killing me before.

She stepped away then and held me firmly at arms length, running her eyes over me quickly to check for injuries. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had huge bags under her eyes and she was wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms with a red top and Kakashi's grey dressing gown.

"Oh shit you're huge!"

She hit my arm –not too gently- as I smiled at the size of her; she had grown a hell of a lot since I last saw her. "You make me sound fat!"

"Well you are pregnant, what did you expect; to stay as thin as a stick like you were before?"

"Oh talking of me getting bigger, see I'm starting to outgrow the clothes I've borrowed and soon I'm going to really need some actual maternity clothes. Anyway, I thought right, because you're a teacher and all, that you could ask around and maybe borrow some for me? Because, look at it this way, you can always say one of your students older sisters needed them or that an ex-student came to you asking for help and if you don't want to lie you can always say that someone you taught needs some, you did teach me about maths and calco-whatso's after all."

"I'll try – I couldn't refuse after ignoring you for three weeks. Oh that reminds me –somehow- I have a present for you, kind of an apology and a late birthday present."

"A present, oh my goodness I _love _presents! How did you know? Gimme, gimme, gimme! Please. Kakashi got me a new book for my birthday I wonder what this is!" She jumped about me with her eyes wide and pleading, I handed her to jar or vanilla sticks, she opened it and smelt the contents before squealing at a pitch I'm sure bat's could hear. "It smells of vanilla! I love vanilla! You remembered; that's so sweet of you! What is it?"

I laughed as she shook it. "Its sticks of vanilla, you eat it, not sure what it'll taste like but you eat so much vanilla I thought it might be a good idea. Are you still raving vanilla actually?"

"Of course I am! It's so awesome it's not like I could ever stop craving it!"

We spent a couple of hours together that day until I had to leave to tutor one of the kids at the academy – recently someone had decided one on one tutoring sessions would be beneficial, it ate up a hell of a lot of the teachers time though.

**Baki:**

We waited –not expectantly- for Gaara and Kankuro's return; it really had to be soon, the council were starting to see through Matsuri's Henge into Gaara. When the finally returned Matsuri –with the appearance of Gaara- was having a breakdown from all the stress, people really don't understand how stressful being in charge of a ninja village can be, especially with nagging elders on your back day in and day out.

We all stood looking at each other for a while before Temari spoke. "Well, how did it go?"

"…She's not coming back and I'm not allowed to see her again." Gaara said quietly as he turned his head from us, Kankuro pushed him aside.

"We found her, she's still with Hatake but there's some other dude with them now as well. She's doing fine, I've been told everything about her condition by her nurse; I'll tell you guys about everything later. Well Hatake seemed to be coming back from somewhere and blocked the way into his apartment, he then challenged Gaara, not physically but I can't be bothered to go into it, basically he tried to find out if Gaara really cared about how Fuu was feeling." He was stopped for a second there as Temari muttered under her breath 'oh shit'. "Well Fuu heard what he said and well it messed it all up further. But and that's a large but, she did send the other guy after us to say she was sorry to for hurting Gaara – her apologized praise the lord."

"Oh my goodness that's great!" Temari shrieked as she hugged her brother –Kankuro- tightly, Matsuri and I just smiled a little and Daisuke didn't really seem to care about anything that was going on, I guess he's firmly on Fuu's side and doesn't really care about much else.

"How is it great?" Gaara asked and we mentally slapped our foreheads.

"She still cares!" Matsuri, Temari and Kankuro shouted at once while Daisuke muttered about how even he knew how and he was six.

"I don't get it."

"Just trust us on this one Gaara, there is still some hope." Temari smiled as she patted his shoulder.

"Not only that, but they're going to try and convince her to talk to one of us –not Gaara." There was another squeal of delight from Temari.

"Kazekage-Sama, get back out there to being you I can't take it anymore!" Matsuri cried as she freed herself from the Henge. She then started hyperventilating and shaking so Daisuke stood from his seat and dragged her into the kitchen, where he sat her and gave her some milk and cookies.

**Kakashi:**

Upon arriving back from my mission I was glomped by Fuu who was squealing in my ear that Iruka had returned and got her a present. As she said that she stuck a stick in my face, I found out that it was a stick of vanilla seconds later.

Ten minutes when I was changed and washed I was going to go give the Hokage my mission report but instead decided I wanted to stay and that I could send Pakkun instead.

My small brown doggy-friend popped into existence. "Alright Kakashi, what do you want? Ooh, Kakashi you got a girl here… Shit Kakashi you knocked a girl up!" He exclaimed as he smelt the air, there was a frightened scream then as Fuu appeared in the doorway.

"There's a talking dog! The talking dog knew I was here! How did it know I was pregnant? Ah its Satan's spawn kill it! How can it talk?" She grabbed the mop she had been holding then and pointed it threateningly at Pakkun.

"Oi, I resent that, I'm Pakkun, one of Kakashi's summons."

"Oh my goodness, I've never seen any summons before, it's so cute! I'm Fuu, it's nice to meet you Pakkun, wait this still doesn't explain how it knew I was preggers."

"Pregnant ladies have a distinctive smell to them; you're carrying that smell that's all."

"I thought I smelled of vanilla."

"You do, just pregnancy as well. So I hope Kakashi is looking after you well, I can't believe you got such a young girl knocked up, I've lost all respect for you now."

"Oh it's not his." Fuu smiled as she rubbed Pakkun's belly, he asked who's it was then and what she was doing there. "It's the Kazekage's he doesn't want me to have them so I'm staying here, originally it was because I was to scared to tell him straight away since I didn't know if it was his, then he was a bastard so now I'm in hiding, don't tell anyone ok? Only four people from Konoha know I'm here."

"Alright, but that number will probably increase, I can smell Akamaru and his owner, they're sure to smell out a pregnant lady and Kakashi."

"Shit, they know my smell as well, what do we do, where are they?"

"Right outside, Akamaru has smelt something, shit he's going to tell Kiba."

"What do we do?" Fuu was shouting, but before she even finished I had appeared outside and covered both their mouths with napkins covered in knockout gas and then dragged them inside. "What did you do? What do we do now? Shit now they're in here!" Fuu was shouting right in my ear and hitting me with the mop.

"I used less on Akamaru so he should wake up first, we'll take them somewhere else and get Pakkun to ask Akamaru not to tell anyone about what he smelt and then to pass it on to the other dogs, it'll be fine." I said trying to sound reassuring, I just hope it works.

I ended up going to the Hokage to give in my report while Pakkun stayed where I had dropped off the boy and his dog –outside the apartment; we left Fuu pacing at home. Now I'd have to explain to the Hokage, oh shit.

**Pakkun:**

Akamaru did wake up first, luckily.

"What did you smell?"

"A pregnant girl with Kakashi, the one who stayed on our couch, Fuu I think her name was."

"Alright, it's a secret, please don't tell anyone, tell the other dogs if they smell anything to keep it to themselves as well, we really can't have people finding out." It did take a while to get Akamaru to agree but he's a good guy and said he'd go along with it in the end.

"What do I tell Kiba, he's passed out?"

"Tell him you accidentally set of a knockout gas bomb."

"It's farfetched but I'll make him believe it."

With that we nodded to each other and I went back up to Fuu while he stood guard over his master.

**Kiba:**

"Why the hell am I on the floor? Akamaru what happened? Didn't you say you smelt something?"

"I accidentally set off a knock-out gas bomb, that's what I smelt, sorry about that." My dog barked at me, I'll never grow tired of talking to dogs, so bloody cool.

**Fuu:**

Fuck, it's snowing, snow is cold would you believe? I've never seen snow before, I'm yet to visit the village of snow and it's a fricking desert in Suna. But yeah, first snow was a week ago and the Kazekage's visit was a month and a half ago which makes me almost six months pregnant, I am fat. Not to mention deadly, my mood swings scare even me, this may be because of the babies - they seem to be able to manipulate things already. For example, if I get angry the dust in the house starts to move –substitute for sand-, it's all right though I'm making sure there's no where near enough dust to harm anyone when that happens, the problem lies in the other one, it seems to be able to manipulate wind because I swear it's not always me making the breezes. I could be paranoid though but when Kakashi broke a plate the other week he was chased around by the dust and the window did fly open. Calling it creepy would be an understatement.

So yeah back to it being cold, freezing, like you feel like you have frost bite cold. Because of this lovely –note the sarcasm, I hate being preggers in the snow- weather we're trapped in bed, which isn't so bad, we have mountains of covers over us, heaps of pillows behind us and are sitting reading, leaning into each other for warmth. I feel like a penguin, an overly obese penguin.

It was because I was bored being stranded in a bed and had already read the book in my hands before that I on impulse decided to do what I did next. I'm still not sure whether it was a mistake or not but it did satisfy my curiosity and that's got to be a good thing, I never want to be killed by it like the cat was, though some same it was stupidity and curiosity was framed, I'm still undecided on the whole debate. Wow, I think weird things when I'm bored and bumpy.

Backtracking to what I did. We were sat in bed, Kakashi's arm was over me and I was leaning into him, bored out of my mind while he re-read that perverted looking book, which I admit was starting to look more tempting everyday since I was out of reading material. Woops, I went off track again, so we were sitting there perfectly innocently when I came to the decision that it was time I saw beneath his mask. It was a stubborn decision and I had no choice in the matter, just to make sure you understand. I took one big breath and turned around in his embrace until I was kneeling and facing him, I gave him a smile, hoping it was reassuring and would make him trust me, it caused him to put his book down so I'm sure he was expecting something. I slowly reached up and stopped a millimetre from his face, he didn't move away so I moved it forwards until I was touching the rim of his mask by his right ear. Even slower I started to trace around it's perimeter until I reached his jaw were I started going at a normal speed, still he didn't show signs of moving so after tracing it a few times I stopped, just to the side of his nose. There I waited about thirty seconds and smiled a small smile before ever so slowly pulling it down until it was around his neck. He was quite good looking under the mask so I don't see why he covers his face, but if he wants to hide from the world then I won't try and stop him, in fact I'll support him in it, it's the least I can do. Now that his mask was off I spent about five minutes tracing over ever single feature of his face, across the nose, the cheekbones, jaw, lips and everything in between that had previously been hidden. When I was satisfied that I knew his face well enough to remember it exactly, or almost exactly as it was I gave him a huge smile and lent up to kiss his slightly stubbled cheek – he was in need of a shave.

Now what happened next is not anyone's fault so don't go blaming anyone (except the author, it's all her fault!) I can't tell who did it, to be honest I think it was just that at one moment I was kissing his cheek and smiling and the next we both knew what was going to happen and it did happen. I apologise before hand to anyone who may cry. Somehow, against all odds and our better judgement and the plan for the story, we ended up kissing. It wasn't a big kiss, there were no tongues or anything but it wasn't exactly small and it definatly had that romantic feel to it rather than just like, oh I don't know kissing someone in spin the bottle or your parents or for a dare. I also don't think either of us was aware of what had happened until after it had already finished, at which point we broke apart at the same time, looked at each other and smiled in amusement and in unison said:

"Well that was unexpected…" with that we smiled once more and he lent down to kiss me on the forehead, we then settled back down to reading our books. From then onwards he was comfortable to show me his face though, so something good came from it.

**Iruka:**

It had finally stopped snowing, there was still plenty of snow on the ground but it had been predicted that there wouldn't be another downpour of the white stuff, which meant out job's were about to go up to full time again – there are less jobs in the snowy season since most people don't want anything done, they just want to stay warm. Christmas was just over by two weeks so two of the apartments in Kakashi's block were empty because they were still visiting relatives and the other two were at work – one was a shinobi and the woman in the other had reopened her shop the day before. So Kakashi and Fuu were the only ones in – there only being five apartments and loft space in the building. That was important, wait a moment to see.

I walked in using the key I had taken back from the Hokage – that had taken a lot of explaining – but couldn't find them anywhere, I by chance passed a window that looked into the garden and could see them out of it, this is why the previous statement is important because I didn't know at the time and can not be bothered to tell you how I found out.

I got to the glass door going out into the kitchen and could see the two of them laughing on the ground, they were lying with their legs tangled and he had his arm over her head and holding the hand on the outside of her body. They had huge grins on their faces and were both covered in snow, an outsider would probably see the moment as an intimate one and suspect they were a couple, but I know them and I know that it's more of a very close sibling relationship. Oh, wait, did he just, he definatly just kissed her…ok, what the fuck? I would have expected him to at least take off his mask to kiss her but no, they don't seem to mind. It's all good he's pulled away now wait…no…she's kissed him now…I think I've missed out on something I mean sure, they've always been close and they were only pecks and there has been an obvious change recently, but, what the fuck? She's in love with the Kazekage, he's ten years older than her, she's pregnant and they definatly just kissed.

What do I do? What would you do? Should I just walk out like I didn't see anything, should I confront them, should I leave the apartment and pretend I was never there? Well even if some of you would have done other things I stepped out and awkwardly coughed to get their attention – they had stopped kissing now so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Fuu rocked up to a sitting and smiled at me before throwing a lump of snow at my head and falling back next to Kakashi who greeted me very strangely, especially with what I had just seen. "Hello sugar plum"…yeah…today's been strange.

I stood fidgeting and ringing my hands for a moment before very unsurely I started to talk. "Um…are you two aware that I just…saw what ever it was that just happened?"

"So? Anyway what are you doing here, we weren't expecting you." Neither looked fazed, I wonder if other people know about this…thing, I wonder what this thing is.

"I was in the neighbourhood and though I'd drop by, but I seem to have bad timing."

"It's as good a time as any." Fuu smiled up at me, they were still entwined on the snowy ground.

"I think…I'm going to leave…I have somewhere to be…and you have people to do, I mean things, things to do." I rushed before turning abruptly and making my way swiftly out of the building, my mind was blank yet spinning with emptiness, I couldn't think of anything because there was too much to think at once. Did that make sense? Well even if it didn't that's what it was like.


	62. Chapter 62 More random events

**A/N: OMG I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! I forgot how utterly addicted I was to it when it was still on the television! It's so good and hilarious! I'm glued to it again and I'm only on episode five, I'm just annoyed that I know loads of random stuff from when I watched it on ITV3, I think it was ITV3 at least… OH and i'm sorry that it's late but for the last few days we haven't had any tv or internet, i almost killed myself without my laptop, the tv i could deal with but without the internet? So yeah that's why it's kinda late, but it's pretty long, then again it's more random events...ok i'll shut up now.**

**Sixty-two:**** More random events.**

**Fuu:**

When I was seven months pregnant and the snow had finally cleared away Umeko came round, not that it's unusual, she visits every week, but this time she brought a box filled with weird objects. In the cardboard box she had brought over were books on child birth and how to be a mother, a list of things I'd have to buy for the babies, tips on babies and a plastic doll with a whole kit of things like fake milk and nappies.

"Ok…I love you and all Umeko-chan, but this time I think you've really lost the plot. I get the books and I get the list, I just don't get the fake baby. Now I trust you but you're going to have to explain this one to me."

"I'm going to start teaching you how to be a good mother! Though I haven't got any first hand experience but then again no one who knows you're here does and we're not dragging anyone else into this. I am the one with the most experience of babies since I work in the maternity ward; only occasionally but its better than nothing and you had a choice between the Hokage and me and let's face it, she'd be a lethal parent. We did also consider Iruka but he just knows about children and babies are a lot more difficult than children, well maybe not Naruto but he was just a difficult child…"

"You're going off track!" I screamed over her tyrant causing her to flinch away.

From that day on she started coming around at least twice a week so I could learn how to look after babies and believe me you I needed the lessons, I almost killed that doll three times in the next month – I was good after that, or better at least.

**Umeko:**

We've made it so far! Eight months and we have survived! Somehow we have achieved what seemed impossible; hiding a huge pregnant girl who the whole world is looking for, how people will react when they find out is what I'm worried about. But shit we are proud of what we've achieved, one month to go then it's time for celebrations. Fuu has improved her mothering skills, she may not kill her children now, she'll be a great mother of course, she'll be loving and play with them and understand them and all that, it's the simple things like how to hold them and feed them and things that she doesn't get. Her impression of babies was extremely wrong as well and needed adjusting but she can't be blamed, her main experience of babies is from the Chiyoko and they aren't like normal living infants.

I have just informed the girl who will help me with the delivery, it's only going to be the two of us since we're trying to keep a low profile, the girl is under my mentorship at the moment so this will be good for her training; besides the Hokage will be there so if we need more help she'll step in. Oh yeah the Hokage's going to be there because the Kazekage and the rest of Fuu's 'family' are coming for the birth, she said she wanted him to see his children at least once and that she wanted to say a final goodbye to everyone so we agreed to their coming here. They are going to try and convince her to go back to them so that's why the Hokage is going to be with them, if they take it to far and upset Fuu Tsunade's going to take them out, by force if needed. Our main problem is the fact that the babies seem to already have ninja powers, u heard of but then again with the genetic makeup they're inheriting from their parents you can't be that surprised I guess, it just might be dangerous since they seem to react to things at their own will, that's another reason why Tsunade's going to be there; to explain that to everyone and encase the babies start to act up.

**Fuu:**

I was sitting on the couch with a pot of ice cream –yeah I know you're surprised by that but it gets even more outrageous, it was vanilla flavour, I'm so unpredictable- and ready the first in the series of Kakashi's perverted books, I completely understand why you have to be eighteen to buy those things, it is vile, yet somewhat intriguing.

I heard the door open and someone come through it, "Kakashi these books are completely disgusting, but so enticing! Where's the second one, I've almost finished this one! Now for a psychological analysis I've got to say I don't think you could be hiding the fact you were homosexual behind something like this, you would have to be at least bi because lets face it, the amount of times you've read this obviously proves you get a lot of enjoyment out of it." There was no reply so I decided to continue talking. "I still don't get how you've read these so many times, I think we need to introduce you to some more books. Oh and I'm almost done with the vanilla ice cream again, did you buy some more?" I waited around twenty seconds my still there was no reply. "Kakashi… oh shit… why didn't you say you were home, Kakashi? Fuck!" I stage shouted as I dropped everything causing a loud clang and spun into the wind, just to fall out of it and hit the roof with a loud bang seconds later – I am way too heavy for it now. I winced in pain as I hit the tiles and prayed that no one would see me stuck up there while at the same time cursing whatever bastard had snuck in.

**Naruto:**

We, Konohamaru and I that is, were in dire need of new material for our killer master ninja move, yes, the Sexy no Jutsu, works every time. Anyway so we realized our attacks were starting to get tedious and were missing some…vaboom, so after days of nonstop brain racking I came to the genius idea that we are executing now. We hid in the bushes outside my sensei's apartment block and waited a while to make sure he wasn't in, when we were sure he was out we crept up the stairs and to the front door where we stopped to go over our plan once again.

"In silently in case Kakashi is still there, we don't touch a thing we don't have to and put everything back were we found it. Our aim are the Icha Icha Paradise books, he owns everyone and they are full of perverted ideas that can enlighten us." I instructed, my mini protégé nodded fiercely and we eyed the door before quietly unlocking it with out magical ninja powers and creepy in.

We were so intent on not making noise that we didn't notice there was a woman's voice talking from inside, we both looked at each other with wide eyes and Konohamaru signalled that we should get out but I held my hand up to quieten him.

"…you would have to be at least bi because lets face it, the amount of times you've read this obviously proves you get a lot of enjoyment out of it." The voice was in the middle of saying, it then waited a moment before continuing, "I still don't get how you've read these so many times, I think we need to introduce you to some more books. Oh and I'm almost done with the vanilla ice cream again, did you buy some more?"

"Let's get out of here, we'll get caught." Konohamaru hissed from beside me.

"Shh, I think I recognize that voice!"

The voice was silent now and when it started talking it was obvious it had clicked on that we were intruders. "Kakashi… oh shit… why didn't you say you were home, Kakashi? Fuck!" We then heard a loud crash that sounded like things falling, we crept into Kakashi's kitchen were we had heard the noise but no one was there and there was no where they could have gotten out. Sitting on the table was a large pot of almost empty ice cream, a metal spoon and the first of the Icha Icha Paradise series.

"Did you figure out who it was?" My small friend's eyes were wide with interest.

"No…I must have been wrong…it couldn't have been who I was thinking it was…still I wonder why Kakashi has a girl round and how they got out and why they would want to hide from us anyway."

**Fuu:**

As I had gone into the wind for my escape I had heard a voice that I would stake all my money on being Naruto's, the worst part is that I heard him say he recognized the voice, so I may have been found out now. Tsunade will have my head if I have. I lay perfectly still on the roof for two hours until Kakashi came back, he went in and looked around the house for me, obviously distressed that he couldn't find me, I went back to my wind and returned to the apartment, he was in the bathroom when I fell out and into his arms, wincing in pain since I had bruises down one side, can't be good for the babies.

"Holy shit Kakashi! Teach your students not to break into your house! I was terrified!" I screamed as I clutched his shirt, he stroked my hair soothingly and asked what happened. "Your fucking little heroic student happened that's what! He came in here with a friend and was looking for your dirty books!" I started slamming my fists into him. "He recognized my voice Kakashi! What the hell do we do if he figures it out? Damn that Naruto to hell, no worse, damn him to the world of the frigging Chiyoko!"

**Kakashi:**

I tried to stay level and calm Fuu down while in my head I was shitting my self, it was going to get us into so much crap if the council found out what was going on, our plan was to tell them after the birth so there was nothing they could do and Fuu would have made sure nothing bad happened because of it. But if Naruto found out he was sure to blab and ask people, especially if the Hokage wouldn't tell him anything, so if he isn't smart enough to shut his big mouth we're screwed. First Sakura snoops around then gets Shikamaru to, who was catching on but Umeko told me she handled it, Fuu still doesn't know about those two, then Kiba and all the dogs of Konoha and now Naruto are stumbling on out secret. Though we totally deserve a prize for pulling it off for so long, sure we experienced problems like the Kazekage finding out and the ones mentioned above but we've done well to only get four of us involved, wouldn't you agree?

**Tsunade:**

We only had two and a half weeks left to go until the birth and everything had to go and get chaotic again didn't it? I was sitting in my office drinking sake and not really doing the work I was meant to have taken care of months ago like any other normal day when Shikamaru walked in and asked for a private chat. I sent Shizune away and she didn't complain, Shikamaru is an adviser of mine, not an official one but a frequent adviser none the less so it isn't uncommon – yet.

"Are you aware that Fuu is currently in our village?" He asked as soon as he sat down, I cursed one hell of a lot in my head, out loud I just asked what he meant by that. "Well, the way I see it is that Konoha is the only place she could be, she has to be somewhere were the Kazekage couldn't threaten because they were to strong. So since she also knows the Mizukage it had to be here or there, or course she only knows the Mizukage in that village as far as I know of so she can't be that close to anyone else there. Thus, she's here, she couldn't go to some small village were she met people since it would endanger them greatly, I was just wondering whether or not you knew she was here."

Before I could even give an answer that loud, obnoxious, ninja with ridiculous fashion sense, I mean who wears matching orange clothes, jeez, came barging in loudly, not even knocking the annoying little twit. "Is Fuu staying at Kakashi's house? I swear I heard her voice there just over a week ago and have come to the decision that it was almost definatly her!" He shouted, then got into a conversation with Shikamaru while I still couldn't give any answers since a different boy charged into my office.

"Why did my dogs smell a pregnant lady at Kakashi and why are they hinting at it being Fuu?" Kiba shouted as he also accused me, _oh shit Fuu what have you been up to?_

The three boys started conversing then and not even seeming to want my answer, so I chugged back a bottle of sake in one, took a sleeping pill and waited to pass out before I had to answer anything. Leaving a note that said:

_I had a terrible head ache and you will pay dearly if you're still here when I get up and give me two weeks before accusing me of anything, I'm in need of a break and everything will be clear in everyone__'s minds by then. So when you read this, shut up and go do what normal teenaged boys do!_

I was woken goodness knows how much later by Shizune and Sakura dumping a trough of water over my head and shouting for me to get up, the papers on my desk had been moved safely away first, damn it.

"I hate the bloody youth." I mumbled as I rubbed my head and stumbled out of the office.

**Kankuro:**

Our last report before Fuu gave birth arrived when there was apparently three weeks to due date. The summery was short since nothing much had changed but it did say we were all expected there at the birth, Fuu had requested so when she first arrived. Since I received this note I had no idea what to do with it, if I trusted Gaara and if I should really tell everyone and how to do it. So it took me a week until everyone knew, Gaara being the last to find out and Daisuke the first, then Baki for some reason, I think my train of thought was along the lines of she obviously trusts perverts if she trusts Hatake so Baki will be a good insight on what I should do. As I have already said everyone knew you have gathered that we decided to tell them, she hadn't said she wanted otherwise yet so might be expecting us and then she might feel betrayed if we didn't go, so go we shall.

We arrived at Konohagakure four days before her due date, we weren't allowed to see her until the birth was over and had to hide our presence to the upmost of our ability, which left only Temari –who was saying she was visiting Shikamaru–, Lilia and Danko –who are unknown pretty much and were on a delivery mission as a cover story, they insisted on coming- and Daisuke – who hadn't ever visited Konoha before – free to move around as they pleased, so really it was just Gaara, Baki, Matsuri and I who were completely in hiding. Daisuke had to hide from Naruto though, since he had come round that one time to ask if he could become a Jonin and seen the little guy, we also kept someone with Daisuke at all times and even he wasn't allowed to see Fuu, we didn't tell them were Kakashi lives and only Baki, Gaara and myself have been there.

Do you know what I'm most upset about? The fact that we missed Fuu's first birthday! She didn't have a massive party for her first birthday and she abso-bloody-lutely loves parties! It's so sad that I can feel myself nearing tears! I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have done like anything with Kakashi either, I mean she would have to tell him about her birthday and then what could they do to celebrate?

**Baki:**

A young girl with purple hair came knocking on our door, I saw through the peephole, no ones meant to know we're here, who the hell is it? She looked like she was about to kick the door down so I stepped into the space that would be left between the wall and door. As expected the door flew open, I held my breath and hoped no one would come out.

"Kankuro, get your fat fake-ass superhero's ass out here now!" The girl shouted into the apartment and that idiot replied and ran out.

"Fuck, what's wrong?" He asked, damn it all we've been found.

"Come, I don't know the rest of the people you've brought so don't trust you, there's just been a bit of a development that I think is extremely good, you're going to hate it though." With that she pulled on Kankuro's sleeve and they left, we all came out from the rooms and places we'd been hiding with wide confused eyes, Gaara looked furious that he wasn't brought along, so we all jumped on asking him who the girl was.

**Kankuro:**

"What are you doing, no ones meant to know we're here?" I asked her as we went into the alley behind the building we were staying in.

"Well not only is it that I don't trust the people you came with but the Kazekage might flip if he finds out."

"Well what's going on?"

"I think she's in love."

_Shit. Shitiddy shit shit._I started making incoherent noises that were meant to resemble, who, how, when, why and other questions to help me make sense of it.

"I'm not telling you anymore I'm afraid, we're not sure since she hasn't told us anything but I just thought we should warn you encase, you choose what to do with the information."

"You can't leave me such a big decision, Uchiaki-san!" But she was already gone, I stumbled back up to the apartment were Gaara glared at me coldly.

"everything's fine, perhaps better than fine, the due date is in three day's I was told to remind you, a message will be sent here as soon as she goes into labour then the Hokage will take us to Fuu's hospital room." I mumbled as I stumbled onto my mattress and screamed into a pillow before holding it over my ears and trying to sleep, yes it's still day time but I need time to think and it's not like they'd let me is it?

**Kakashi:**

Fuu was sat by the cooker, staring blankly into it; I placed a hand on her shoulder as I stood over her.

"They're really here now and I have to make a final choice about what to do."

"Just do what ever you want to do, Fuu."

She shook her head, "what I want isn't important."

"Bullshit, of course it is, it's the only thing that's important Fuu, just do what ever will make you happy and everyone else will have to deal with it."

"No but what I want will cause much more things that I don't want to happen, it's outweighed."

"So what, you can get past all that later and smooth it out. You want to go back right, even though you'll go through hell at the village and theories will be put out about you being a whore and the council will hate you and you'll be hurting all the while and people will just be making it worse, but it's your home and you miss it so you can get through everything else to stay there." Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, should I have concentrated on the good points?

Fuu started laughing and reached up to stroke my face. "No, no, no, no, I don't want to go back, _you're _all that I need, all that I want." Ok, that made my heart stop, I mean sure something has happened with us and sure she'll be unbelievably hurt if she goes back to Suna but to choose here over Gaara, it's really messed up now. "But I'll miss them and I'll feel bad for leaving and it's across countries, this is international now, besides Suna is going to need me, they'll hate me sure but if I don't go back what the hell will Gaara do? If I really leave him for another man I don't even want to imagine what he might do, but if I go back I'll be stuck remembering everything he said, everything I said, we'll never be the same and the whole village will see me as scum so it won't be home anymore, here's already my home." I leant down and wiped a tear from her eye, pulling down my mask I lent further and kissed her lips gently.

"You don't need to make any decisions now, you'll be stuck here after the birth for a while anyway so there's plenty of time, so let's just eat whatever it is you're making and have fun like we always do."

"Brownies, I'm making brownies and I'm not thinking of the negative stuff." She said determinedly, I smiled as she lent up and kissed me again, her hand still holding my face as it had been the entire time.

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I'm supporting them, Fuu and Kakashi, I support them! I'm the author and I su****pport the wrong couple! Now even I don't know what's going to happen, what if I have to re-think the whole story? Ah shit.**


	63. Chapter 63 Thanks

**A/N: Guess what? This is a brand new laptop! My mum stepped on my old one so I went out and brought a new, much better one! You better be excited as well because I wouldn't be updating if I didn't! Ah, I'm so excited!**

**Dedication: A Weird Production because they made me a banner! I love them! I'll put up the link when I've got it because I haven't yet but it's sure to be awesome.**

**Sixty-three: Thanks.**

**Kakashi:**

I woke up cold because the space next to me that usually kept me warm was vacant; Fuu was sitting up in bed with her legs crossed wearing grey cotton shorts and a large white vest. The vest was large on her since it was an actually maternity top –borrowed from Kurenia with Iruka's help, she doesn't even know who's borrowing them- so since it was for a fully grown, pregnant woman and Kurenia had worn loose clothes, the vest was too big for little Fuu even though she had two babies in her belly.

As my eyes cleared of sleep I could see that she was surrounded by paper and concentrating intently on it, there was a huge map in front of her that she was marking places to visit on –the Chiyoko were getting mad that she hadn't for so long- and on top of that were four pieces of paper, two 'Pros' and two 'Cons' one for each here and Suna. I could see the pain clearly even though all I could see was a slither of her face; she was concentrating so hard and obviously struggling with what to do. I get it though, the times finally here, the birth is days away and she has to make a decision, the Kazekage is here and wants her back and we have done something that should never have even been thought of.

I groggily sat up and wrapped my hands around her enormous –don't tell her I said that or I'll loose my head- belly. "Come back to bed," I whispered against her shoulder as I kissed the exposed skin.

"I'm busy now," she sighed, she sounded terrible.

"I'm cold," I whined as I kissed her neck, causing her to giggle as she pushed me back, I fell to the bed with a pout.

"Then get back under the covers, can't you see I'm trying to do something?"

My head was next to her leg so I started kissing that, "Come back down, I'm cold and bored, stop being so serious and get in bed!" I mumbled, she burst into a giggling fit and when she tried to refuse I pulled her down next to me, causing the paper to fall to the ground.

"Ah, ouch, being crushed by my own stomach!" She pant-squealed while giggling and flailing about on her back, together we pulled her onto her side, a difficult feat believe you me.

She was laughing hysterically as we lay facing each other, I smiled slightly in amusement and relief, I hated seeing her upset, she may be pretty plain but she's beautiful when she smiles.

When she finally stopped laughing I reached forward to brush a hair out of her face and leant forwards to kiss her quickly. She tasted of iron; she had obviously bitten her lip too hard again, as I came away and wiped the blood from my lip to show her, she looked sheepish and apologized.

"Everything will be fine and I'll protect you from anyone who wants to make it otherwise." I whispered as we rested out foreheads together, she smiled a bright smile and at the same time a lone tear ran down her cheek.

"Come on then, it's time for breakfast." She cheered as she jumped up and grabbed my wrist, dragging me along as she walked backwards out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, facing me.

We stopped just outside the door when she doubled over and dropped my hand, instantly I worriedly asked what was wrong, fearing it was time. "Stupid bloody babies kicking me so hard, don't you fucking understand how much I've done for you? Is it really my thanks to be beaten up from the inside? Such unappreciative kids you are already." She snapped down to her stomach angrily.

"Mouth like a sewer, you don't want to teach your children that kind of language do you? If you're not careful they might swear for their first words."

"They had better never swear in their whole bloody lives!"

"Bit hypercritical," I muttered under my breath, causing her to snap angrily at me.

We lazed about in bed for the rest of the day, only getting up for essentials like more food –vanilla flavoured every time- or going to the toilet. It wasn't only because I could see that she was stressed and just needed to relax and think about nothing, though that was a large part of why I decided for a laze day, the other, perhaps forty percent, was my own selfishness. The time was coming for her to make a decision about where to go and what life to chose and I just wanted to spend every second I could with her before that came and everything returned to chaos and then –as I before believed was inevitable but she's saying differently now- perhaps our old, separate lives. So yeah, I just wanted to lie with her for as long as I possibly could.

**Kankuro:**

_Get your ass out of the apartment and meet me at the pub two blocks away at six, don't let anyone see you go and don't wear make-up; no one will know it's you without it, you might want to wear normal clothes as well not the cat suit._

I read the letter again; it had been stuck to the outside of the window in Baki's, Gaara's and my room with my name written on the envelope, so it's definatly for me. The annoying thing is no one signed it, only a handful of people know we're here though so unless someone found out it's got to be Uchiaki-san.

"Sit down." A voice commanded as I was pulled into a seat the moment I walked through the door of the pub. Before even registering that I was sitting a beer was shoved in front of me and the voice continued. "Today's the due date you know, thought I'd remind you." Umeko said in a hushed voice, I nodded and waited, that couldn't be everything. "So did you tell _him _about her and the fact she might be, well, you know, unlikely to leave because of _him_."

"I've not told him yet, there just isn't the right time and I have no idea _how _to tell him. Besides, it's only a possibility so I might just ask him if I can talk to her first and ask for myself, he'll still get warning then. But you don't really care about that do you? Why did you call me here?"

"Is it unreasonable to believe that I was just curious and worried about how things were planning out on your side?" I'd go through hell before I'd believe that fake innocence.

"Yes, it's too much. There's nothing in it for you to just ask and you don't give a shit what's going on with us; you're on her side after all. What do you really want?"

"Fine just paint me as the bad guy why don't you? I was just curious but no…I had to have some other motive to benefit myself didn't I?" I blandly replied with yes, in fact she did, it was more likely that the world was a part of a television show in another universe than there was nothing she wanted. "You guessed it, no point in pretending to give a shit about you guys anymore I guess. I told the girl who will be helping with the birth yesterday but didn't give her any details. Long story short she didn't want anything to do with it, didn't want to get tangled up in something so secret that no one knew about. She doesn't trust me much either, Sakura got to the staff by saying I was up to something so she wants to stay away. Thing is I need her since she now knows stuff about what's going on and I don't have time to pick someone new."

"So where do I fit into this and what do I have to do?"

"I got her to agree to stay quite and talk to one of the boys who's a part of this whole mess; that being you. So you just need to make up some cover story and get her to agree and you have to pretend to be the father, she would want to meet the father."

"So I have to lie and say I knocked up my little brothers girlfriend, who I'll be pretending was my girlfriend of course and come up with some elaborate story about why it's a secret, how long do I have before I have to do this?"

"Three minutes?"

"What? How? Where are we meeting? How am I meant to do this, make up a story on the spot?"

"The park around the corner and yeah, you'll have to wing it."

I didn't even bothering arguing; I knew that I had no chance of winning. Fuu and Gaara better be bloody grateful for the things I do for them. Well Uchiaki-san looked completely gobsmacked that I'd agreed –however reluctantly- almost straight away.

The park only took us a minute to get to and a girl was already standing in the centre of it, waiting for me, she had an umbrella over her head, since it was drizzling and normal shinobi-medic clothes.

I didn't hear her name when Uchiaki-san called her, I was to busy trying to think of something to start me off explaining. Nothing came to mind. I didn't even hear what she asked me but I just jumped strait into explaining.

"Hey, I'm glad you agreed to talk to me. See we have a problem with having the baby since it kind of has some village issues. The council won't be pleased if they find out about the pregnancy and the fact it wasn't annulled so we have to keep it a secret. The Kazekage has agreed to let the birth be here so the Hokage can help and only about four Konoha people know about her being here. Only two of them are medics and one is the Hokage, who won't help with the delivery, the other is Uchiaki-san but she's going to need someone's help. I understand that you don't want to get messed up in this since it's a secret and you don't know anything about it but she's only fif...wait, she must be sixteen now, shit I missed her birthday! Anyway, she's young and they're twins and we just need as much help as we can get. Please help us." Wow, I am pleased with that; I didn't even have to lie.

"You've not explained anything." Was all the girl replied, I was still looking down at my feet so couldn't see the kind of expression she wore. I asked what I hadn't explained, what more she wanted to know. "Who the girl is and why the village won't like it, why the Kage's are fine but the councils won't be. Why it was dragged across countries. Why I was chosen. Why I was only asked on the due date, what would have happened if the child was early?"

"It's complicated. I don't even get what happened so how can I explain it to you, someone who hasn't got any idea about situation? All I know is that it's big and its best if you don't know much, that way you can stay away and not be involved if this blows up. To many hearts have been broken and so much pain has been felt, tears have spilt from people I never thought could cry and anger has taken control of us recently. Everything we do we do on rash instinct in the moment because we can't control what's happening and it's driving us mad. We can't stop to think things through because there's too much going on and now we need someone to make the birth safe. You know more than any other medic not already on the case and we need you to help and you won't!"

"You're not making a very good argument. Why would I want to be a part of something so destroying?"

"Because you can help to fix it, or at least help to start mend it. You're a medic aren't you; didn't you join the career to help people? This is helping people, so many people! It's helping adults, children, friends, family, lover's and people who are already so tormented that they should be insane!" I knew I was shouting but at the same time was completely unaware of it. That was, however, the last thing I remember, after that everything just blurred together as I said anything and everything I could think of to get her to agree.

It was dark when I finished, I didn't know what time it was or how long I'd been talking for but it must have been a long time since Uchiaki-san looked as if she was about to fall asleep-she hadn't said a word since we approached the girl.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just shut up already. You sound way too helpless, it's pitiful. I've heard enough now to see that this is obviously messing with people's heads and that you and all your friends who know about it are extremely worried. I'll do you this one favour but you'll owe me Uchiaki-san and he, well I suppose he'll owe you."

**Fuu:**

I hurt, everything aches. I am _so _heavy-it's doing my back in! I'm late as well, they were meant to arrive today but no, they decided to be annoying and stay in there so I experience even more bloody agony. It is so not fair that my children hate me even before they've seen me. Are my insides really that bad that they would wish to torture me? I mean sure, it's going to be cramp in there, I was tiny so apparently my stomach isn't that big -which is totally a lie I'm like a hippopotamus- and there are two of them in there, but that is totally not my fault! They could have been like sharks and killed the other baby off but no, I totally blame them for being human or maybe the Kazekage for not being a shark. There was an Akatsuki member who was a shark wasn't there? Why aren't I having his child? How much simpler would it be if that guy had survived and knocked me up instead. Actually, scrap that, he's a criminal and all so it would probably be a lot more complicated, then again, to hell with it, right now I'm wishing it was his so I'd have shark babies and only have to give birth once! Wow…I need to get out and do something, I've turned stir-crazy from being locked up inside for so long.

"Fuu shut up and go to sleep!" Kakashi groaned from beside me, oh shit I've been talking out loud. "Fuu I told you to shut up, we both know you're talking aloud. Keep your thoughts inside your head and your head on the pillow!" He demanded and pulled me down, never a good idea since I got stranded on my back like a whale on the beach and he had to push me over to my side. He then had to snatch his hand back quickly since the baby's sand has lashed out at him, even the slightest bit of pain or discomfort and those two go on the assault now.

"I'm sorry; I'll try and sleep now."

"That's fine, but those children really do need to come out soon, Sunagakure wont be too happy if their Kazekage is gone longer than his note said. They've only got two days to come before he's going to be late and he will not be pleased with that." Kakashi mumbled with his eyes closed and his breathing deepening.

"Screw the Kazekage, I don't give a shit if he's late back and if he doesn't want to be he can just leave before they come. He doesn't want anything to do with them anyway." Pregnancy makes you cold and stubborn, blame the hormones.

"You know that's not true, on his last surprise visit he said he'd let you keep them, that as long as he had you he didn't care if you came with two babies or a hoard of mongoose. Remember?"

"He still doesn't want them." I pouted and then heard Kakashi's quite snores. Conversation over I guess.

They were due early in the morning yesterday, like four in the morning early. It's now five in the evening the day after. I've heard your first child –children in my case- are usually late but I think that is totally unfair, it's also meant to hurt the most, haven't I gone through enough already? I just want them out and I want them out fast and with as little pain as possible. Kakashi's out, some kind of in the village job, Tsuande-sama didn't want to give him any for obvious reasons but then Sakura got all snoopy and suggested he do a job since he would be able to do it three times as fast as anyone else. The annoying little bitch, ah, I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean it don't punch me! Blame the hormones! The hormones! Wait…never mind she can't read minds, I don't think; even if she can she's probably out of range.

"Ouch, stop kicking mummy when she's in the middle of deep thoughts!" I screamed down at my stomach after the children's third large kick in the space of a minute, it was hurting a hell of a lot more than before; the ungrateful little things are still after attention when I've already done so much for them. I could have gotten an abortion like their father wanted but no, I kept them alive and what thanks do I get?

Half an hour passed of them kicking me, each one harder than the last until I doubled over wheezing. I finally decided I should ring Umeko, the pains weren't the same as before and she might have some kind of painkillers.

"Fuu, are you alright?" Umeko shouted as she slammed the door open five minutes after I rang.

"It hurts, a lot."

"Shit, don't worry I'll sort all this out, come with me." I nodded and allowed her to drag me out the house, I had no idea where we were going or who she was contacting and really didn't think to question given the excruciating pain I was in. I didn't even stop to think that I was being dragged through the busy streets completely on display for people to see, who were all whispering trying to work out if it was me and the ones who were convinced it was commenting on the fact I was pregnant. No I didn't even take note of the fact I was meant to be hiding, I just ran behind Umeko as she shoved people out of our way.


	64. Chapter 64 Attack of the foetus

**Sixty-four:**** Attack of the foetus.**

**Tsunade:**

I woke up groggy, I had passed out on my desk again but the constant beeping of my phone alerted me awake. Sitting bolt upright with paper stuck to my cheek and dribble falling from the corner of my mouth I blinked a few times to clear my vision and read the message.

"Shit! Shizune look after the office, I have an emergency at the hospital to attend to!"

"Tsunade-sama, there's nothing going on at the hospital, it would have come through me I'm sure it was just a dream…" Shizune called after me but it was too late, I was already half way to the Kazekage.

**Temari:**

We had all been completely locked in the rented apartment since the day before Fuu was due to go into labour, which sucks. I mean I was so lucky that I was able to go out unlike my brothers! Using the excuse that I was visiting Shikamaru of course, I hate his mother. I only actually went to his once though, well twice but he wasn't in one of the times. That doesn't matter though; no one cares about my love life when my baby brother has knocked up his barley girlfriend.

"Fuck!" Kankuro was shouting and jumping about which seemed to be half in ecstasy and half in fear, knocking me out of my own thoughts. "Holy shit we have to go! Is everyone here? Shit!"

"Kankuro-san; shut up and tell us what's going on!" Lilia screamed with a glare that could rival Gaara's, this whole ordeal has broken her; she has had many mood swings because she's been so worried. Sometimes I wonder if she's the one pregnant.

"Where are Gaara and Baki?" He asked, spinning around, Daisuke had been with him when the shouting started; he had come into the main room where I was and Danko and Lilia had followed in so we were only missing our brother and sensei.

"Some purple haired girl came and was shouting at Gaara-daddy, Baki-perv was trying to stop them from killing each other and find out how she knew we were here." Daisuke put in helpfully.

"Uchiaki-san's here? She should be with Fuu! Oh shit but she just told me she was with Fuu."

"The purple haired girl was in there a minute ago."

"What's all the fuss about?" My terrifying younger brother snarled –yes, he snarled- as he entered he room with our sensei behind him.

"Purple haired girl, was it Uchiaki-san, wait you haven't met her, who was it?" Kankuro looked completely and utterly confused, it looked like his brain was about to explode.

Gaara didn't get a chance to reply and explain since at that moment the Hokage slammed the door open. "Right, here are the rules, break them and you'll be kicked out of my hospital, got it?" Everyone nodded since she looked serious but we still had no idea what was going on, except for Kankuro that is, I was feeling dread, I was scared that something had happened and I could feel that all my hairs were standing on end and my palms had gone cold and clammy. "First off, you are all to wait in the area we show you, no one is to try get inside the room because she has already chosen the one person she wants in there. Secondly, you, cute looking boy who I know nothing about are going to go and get Iruka and then come to the hospital. Thirdly, Gaara-san you are not allowed to leave my site and if I have to let you out of it I will be putting you under Iruka's watch or I will be trusting this pervert and I'll be checking on you ever two minutes. Fourth you must respect her decisions, if she doesn't want to see you, you don't get to see her and last, stay the hell out of the way and go home the day after this is all over. Got it?"

Everyone nodded once again and the Hokage told Danko the exact directions to this Iruka's place before marching out the door with us all following in an orderly fashion.

**Kakashi:**

I dropped everything I was holding into the arms of the a Genin I happened to be next to when I got the message and told them to take care of it before dashing off faster than I ever knew I could run.

**Fuu:**

It felt like forever since we started running, my feet were hurting; I hadn't run or even walked except around the apartment in like seven months. So much for all that training I went through, it's all gone down the drain. Peoples exclaims that it was me were getting louder and more convinced as we ran, I didn't know what our destination was, just that I had to keep running there. I felt a sharp jab in my stomach again and skidded to a halt, clutching at it. My hand came away covered in blood. My first thought was that the babies had kicked through my stomach but the wound wasn't deep and that's impossible. My second was that they were attacking me. The latter was correct. I just managed to dodge to the side as a small lump of sand hurtled towards me, dodging that I was nipped by a small, controlled current of air. Umeko was still trying to pull me along. I started shouting her name but she wouldn't stop.

"Umeko, please, stop!"

"What's wrong Fuu? We have to get you to the hospital!" She span around to face me, she looked more worried than angry though she sounded pissed off.

"Umeko they're hurting me!" Umeko told me that she knew and that she was getting me to the hospital to look after me. "No, no Umeko they're physically hurting me. They're attacking me." Umeko kept on in a calming voice and attempted to explain until I screamed. "Umeko I'm bleeding! Look, they're hurling sand and wind at me!"

The purple haired girl stopped then, her eyes the size of flyer saucers. "Fuu, are you alright? What the hell is happening? How did this happen? What's going on? We need to get you to the hospital right now; come on it's around the corner."

"I think they're using their chakra to control their elements already." I panted as she started pulling me again, God, everything hurt.

"I've never heard of the unborn manipulating chakra before, I didn't think it was possible. This is bad, this is really bad."

"You said it yourself; with genes from the Kazekage and me it's surprising they're not blue. The Kazekage could manipulate chakra before he was born couldn't he? He killed his mother, or was that straight after the birth? I've never known, I couldn't ask."

"But that's different Fuu, he was a jinchuriki, how can you stay so calm about this? Jinchuriki may be able to do that but your children aren't vessels of tailed beasts, you're children looked normal! Could they even do this before? We have no idea what they're going to do now, they may really hurt you and you're not terrified of this? You should be in shock. You should be scared senseless!"

"They could use it before but they've never hurt me, they did go after Kakashi if he ever accidently hurt me but they weren't this strong." Umeko then started screaming about how I hadn't told her and how stupid that was, I wasn't really paying attention; instead I was trying to breathe evenly to stop myself from collapsing.

I was laying in a white room on a white bed in a white robe, shit I hate hospitals. Turns out I was having contractions, yay, labour is here. And not the political party, oh no, the excruciating pain that's like a big flashing light screaming 'this chicks gonna blow and lay herself an egg'! To be honest labour is a lot worse that I originally imagined but at least the children have stopped attacking my stomach for the time being.

The Suna-nin are outside the room, well just down the hall on a few chairs, or so Umeko has told me as she hurries about getting things ready and contacting her student to come. Tsunade is ordering no one to come into this hall way, it's virtually unused so now she's just making sure the hospital staff don't disturb us, we do not need to explain while I'm in the middle of giving birth, it would be much simpler to wait until it's finished.

"Why the hell is the Kazekage out there with a load of shinobi from the sand? That brown haired boy didn't mention anything about them all coming, who is this girl and what about her situation has caused such a big fuss? Oh and I brought Hiro along with me, he's waiting with them, the Hokage flipped but I was like, if you want my help he has to stay." A young girl with lime green hair came storming into the room, my eyes widened slightly. "Oh shit, it's you, the girl from the Chunin exams with the messed up mission from dead things! Fuu, what the hell are you doing here? Shit, your stomachs huge…oh crap you're the one who got knocked up!"

"Right it's not that I don't love reunions and stating the obvious but I'm in a lot of pain right now and would appreciate it if you started helping me and gave me some fucking strong painkillers already!" With my angry emotion came a wave of sand fluttering around. "Shit, look what you started again!" I wailed and concentrated on calming down so that the sand fell to the ground.

"Right, right, I'm on it." The girl, no I don't give a shit that I don't remember her name, I have bigger things on my mind right now, said. "But why is the Kazekage here? Whose kid is it? When did it happen, how did it happen?"

"Kotori-chan shut up and get to work, she doesn't have to answer personal question if she doesn't want to." Umeko snapped at her apprentice.

"Its fine Umeko, the Kazekage is technically, biologically their father, though he said he didn't want any emotional ties to them. I have no idea how it happened, I was drunk at Shikamaru's party and afterwards I was knocked up and would you believe that it happened nine months ago?"

"Stop chatting and get working!" Umeko screamed, she was so worked up, I'd never seen her lose her cool when working, it's usually the one time she's completely cool, collected and serious.

"Umeko calm down, everything's fine, you can do this." I cooed but the soothing effect was ruined when my face crumpled in pain.

"But I've never done anything like this, there are only two of us to deliver the babies and your children are moulding their chakra from your womb and attacking you! I have no idea how to do this!" Umeko started hyperventilating as she rushed around the room; finally Kotori emptied a bucket of water on her head and started screaming at the soggy medic.

"Uchiaki-san shut up, calm down and take command! This is my first delivery, how am I meant to do it without your guidance? You can do this you're probably the fourth most competent medic in the whole of Konoha, only beaten by the Hokage, her assistant and her apprentice! So get it together!"

**Daisuke:**

Only Gaara-daddy, Baki-perv and I were left sitting in the waiting area, Lilia, aunty-Matsuri, aunty-Temari and uncle-Kanky were guarding while Danko was still out finding this Iruka, as instructed by the big booby lady. They were to stop people coming in, aunty-Temari and uncle-Kanky were at one end of the actual hall each and Lilia and aunty-Matsuri were half was up hallways that joined on to the middle of this one, not letting anyone go further. A green haired girl went rushing past and into the room I was told mummy-Fuu was in, Gaara-daddy stood in protest but the booby lady screamed down one of the off coming hallways –the one Lilia was manning- that she was the other person helping so he sat back down. She had been talking to the green lady very loudly but not quite loud enough for us to hear before but they had both sounded very angry. A moment later a boy with very messy, alternately long hair came strolling in, not wearing shoes and tripping over the bottoms of his trousers. He came over completely calming and sat down in a chair a few spaces away from us and started to stare at the closed door of mummy-Fuu's room. Gaara-daddy stood again and ordered the boy to get the hell away, the boy ignored him so he started whisper-shouting , when that still didn't work he started to snarl and threatened him in very rude words to get away. The boy moved his gaze then over to him and blinked blankly before, with the same blank gaze, handing him a small purple flower. Gaara-daddy stared at it in confusion for a few moments before crushing the small thing and throwing it to the floor – and they say my tantrums are bad. Once he carried on the boy's attention had already turned back to the door and Lilia had appeared, saying that the Hokage had given him the ok to stay, he was with the second medic. After some protest Gaara-daddy realised he couldn't do anything about it since the booby Hokage had already gone off and her voice was just coming on from little speakers in the corners of the hallway and Lilia had already gone back to her post.

**Sakura:**

I looked up from my notebook at the intercom buzzed and lady Tsunade's voice rang through the halls, surprisingly she sounded more sober than I ever even imagined possible for her. "Corridor 26T is completely off limits, any male who enters it without permission will be knocked out and when they wake up they'll have been castrated and everything I cut off will be stuffed into their mouth. Any female who enters without permission will be punched through three walls and wake up hanging upside down from a window in only her underwear. This is until further notice and don't you dare think for even a moment that I'm making empty threats. Thank you, I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you, oh and I also won't be available." I frowned and decided that since I was near that hallway I would go see what was going on once I finished up on my patient.

As I walked down the few corridors between my location and destination I kept being stopped by both fellow medics and patients who kept asking about why they weren't allowed near and asking if something was wrong. Most didn't believe me at first when I said I had no idea and was just going to find out but they all left me alone once I started flexing and clenching my fists. Halfway down the slip corridor we use to skip the busy hallways I was stopped by an ash-blond young girl that I didn't recognize; it took me until I was three metres in front of her to notice she was there, she had been silent and the lights were all turned off. Up close it was obvious she wasn't a medic, her face was covered in makeup and her clothes were small, revealing and unpractical, not very doctor or nurse like. She had a forehead protector wrapped tightly around her waist and was standing with her hands on her hips in front of me, she must have been average height for her age but the top of her head still only reached my nose.

"Move it pipsqueak, I'm the Hokage's apprentice and I need to get through here." I demanded since she hadn't seemed like she knew who I was given that she was in my way.

"No one is allowed through her." She said through gritted teeth, it almost sounded like a growl.

"I don't think you understand who I am…"

"No you don't understand. The Hokage said that no one was allowed through here without her."

"Who the hell are you anyway? I'm an exception, I'm probably her most trusted person after her assistant and Naruto, so move."

"I'm the person who's been put here to stop anyone going through and that includes you, in fact we were warned about you Haruno-san."

"So you do know who I am, so you know you stand no chance against me? Move; I don't want to hurt you."

"You might be stronger than me but I'm not letting you through and even if you do force your way past me just around the corner are people who would kill you on the spot and don't think you could stand up against them, you're not that good."

I rolled my eyes and went to move around her but she had jumped forwards and punched me with so much force that I stumbled back a step, her knuckles had cracked and were bleeding and it must have been the strongest punch she'd ever thrown, it was powered by emotions not strength. In my momentary shock she had performed a number of hand signs and a weak water Jutsu had been cast, I was pushed back five meters by the small wave. I cracked my knuckles but stopped just before moving, in the time the wave had taken she was stuck paper bombs around the hallway and was ready to blow them.

"Leave now or I'll blow up the whole corridor."

"But you'll get hit too."

"They're not strong enough to kill us, just knock us out. Get the hell away from here." She snarled, after a few moments of thinking I decided it really wasn't worth wrecking the hallway so I turned and walked away, heading for a different entrance. Just before turning I had seen a tear fall down her face and realized that she had more worry in her eyes than anger. Now I had to know what was going on.

Next I tried to get through at the end of corridor 26T but there was a tall boy with a strong jaw and messy brown hair that I felt like I knew from somewhere.

"I'm not letting you through Sakura, so don't even try because I know you're strong but so am I." I know that voice!

"Let me through I'm the…"

"I know who you are Sakura and I'm not allowed to, no one can go through there, now isn't the time to be faced with having to explain everything. I was told though that if I saw you I should get you to go and get Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru, together the Hokage's sure you'll figure it out. You can wait in the area two hallways from here once you find them." I didn't even bother to say anything before I raised my fist and threw a punch; he caught it easily and pulled my hand behind my back before pushing me away form the hall. "You're better than that Sakura; that was a shit punch, you didn't aim it properly. You're distracted but this has nothing to do with you."

A soft pain filled wail came from halfway down the hall he was guarding; I couldn't see anything since the hall bent at all ends, making it the perfect place to hide as they were. "Someone's in pain down there, I can help them if you let me through!"

"They're being helped by two perfectly competent medics and the Hokage will help if anything goes wrong. Leave and find those three boys I mentioned and don't even think about trying other ways to get in, all entries are guarded."

Finally, after some more protesting, I decided that I might as well do as he suggested and work out what was going on and I might even work out who he was because I know that I know him.


	65. Chapter 65 Surprises just keep on coming

**A/N: A weird production made a banner for this story, you can see it here:****http : / / s91 . photobucket . com / albums / k293 / reinhart123 / ? action = vew¤t = assandandwind . jp Just take out the spaces, ok so it didn't work for me but it might for you, tell me if it works please. Ok every link I've tried seems to be failing so you can go to A Weird Productions page and find the link there, hopefully it will work, tell me if it doesn't and we'll try figure something else out.**

**Sixty-five:**** Surprises just keep on coming.**

**Sakura:**

I had contacted the three boys (Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba) as was suggested and we were all sitting in the seats a few corridors away from the blocked one. We were all trying to get Shikamaru to explain, he's the genius after all and upon arriving had muttered about how he might have been right. He still wasn't talking though, saying he wanted to hear what we had to say and just as I had finished and Naruto was about to start we were cut short.

"Is that…Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted at the Jonin as he rushed down the hall. "Kakashi-sensei you can't go down there it's been blocked off." But said man had already run past us. We waited for five minutes for him to come back but he didn't, so we went to the boy who was manning the entrance to see what had happened.

I had expected him to be knocked out or at least with injuries but he wasn't. "We just saw Kakashi go through here, were is he?" I demanded.

"Sakura go back and wait." He said, I was still unable to click name to face as was Naruto and Kiba, Shikamaru seemed to know but, once again, wouldn't tell us.

"Where is he? Did you let him through?" The boy nodded and said that yeah, Hatake-san had gone through. "But why? Why is he allowed and we're not? What has this got to do with him?" I continued.

"Well I was at his when I noticed something was up…" Both Naruto and Kiba put in at the same time.

"Sakura go back and sit down." We, that's all of us but Shikamaru, stepped forwards but once again were stopped when we noticed paper bombs around the hallway, shit these people think alike.

Reluctantly we turned to go back and figure it out; just as we were leaving Shikamaru stepped forwards and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Umeko-san is a great doctor, everything will be fine. Just be careful of your sister afterwards, I can just imagine what she'll be like." The boy nodded and Shikamaru walked away. So he does know who it is, why can't the rest of us figure it out?

**Kakashi:**

I ran straight past four people, one of which was calling my name, I'm pretty sure it was Naruto and I definatly saw pink and smelt dog. I didn't slow down as I ran though, only skidding to a halt when I almost collided with a brown haired boy in my way.

"Hatake-san, no one's meant to go through here." He said, Kankuro, it's probably Kankuro.

"Kankuro move out the way, you know I'm allowed through. I'm the one she chose to have in the room while she gave birth and you know it." I took a risk and called him by the name I thought was his. I took a lucky risk since it was.

"I know. Just, Hatake-san, I've heard that you two are…you know…a little more than friends. Just, what's going on, I haven't told Gaara yet because I can't get my head around it but he's going to want to know what you're classified as."

"Just move Kankuro, I don't know what we are any better than you do. I'm like her father, the only fatherly figure she's known and she's like my little sister, we're like the closest of siblings. Then we're best friends, there's no one I get along with easier, laugh more with and we'll always be there for each other and then there's a romantic element to our relationship, I care more about her than I ever have about anyone and I want to stay with her forever. I just want her to be happy and I'll do anything she wants, if she chooses to go back to Suna, then I'll support her and think of her all the time, if she decides to stay I'll let her live with me and won't let Suna touch her. I have no idea what kind of relationship we have, all I know is that right now she's in pain and expecting me to be there for her and you're in my way. Please, just move or I'm going to have to make you."

He didn't say anything in reply, just stepped aside, I sprinted around the corner and into her door, panting all the while; I hadn't taken a single breath in my whole speech to Kankuro. As the door shut I could feel the Kazekage's angry gaze on me, he obviously didn't like that he wasn't allowed in and I was.

"How are you?" I asked as I rushed to her side, she grabbed my wrist and squeezed it so hard that my hand almost instantly went purple.

"How do you think?" She hissed through gritted teeth, her face scrunched up.

"Is the pain really that bad?"

"No, this is the face I wear when in complete pleasure, what do you fucking think?"

I would have replied but at that moment her grip tightened even more, it was so strong that I thought she'd break my wrist. Sand and wind then started rushing around the room faster and more furious than I'd ever seen it, causing me to be separated from her grip. When it settled down and we could finally see again, Fuu was gone.

**Fuu:**

I was biting my lips, tongue and cheeks to stop myself from screaming out in pain again. I'm telling you now that it's worse than you have ever heard, worse than you could ever imagine. But the pain of labour isn't too bad, that I could deal with, it wasn't the pain that made me want to scream and cry. It was the pain of the sheer exhaustion. Every fibre of my body was shouting blue murder at me to sleep, to rest and relax, to stop, that it couldn't go on but my brain, my bloody un-empathetic brain cells kept me awake because it couldn't be done asleep. I was vaguely aware that I was crushing Kakashi's wrist but I didn't care, the pain was too intense to think about other people.

Suddenly my vision of the room was snuffed out as I was surrounded by a huge swirl of sand and vicious wind, I tried to scream but my voice couldn't come out over the hissing. I was startlingly aware of the spiral closing in on me even though I couldn't see any changes.

Then the next thing I knew, I was being dropped. I fell to the ground in a white corridor, as my vision cleared and my head stopped ringing I managed to make out that I was in the corridor my room was located on. I pulled myself to my feet slowly and stumbled down in the direction I thought my hospital room was, clutching my stomach the whole time. Suddenly I had a huge contraction in my abdomen and fell to my knees on the floor, I attempted to pull myself back up again but failed, I was five times more exhausted than I had previously been and the pain was still hammering through me.

"Fuu, what's wrong? What are you doing out here?" Someone's voice came from my left as I crawled past on my hands and knees, I couldn't even turn to see who it was but it was a male voice I know I'd recognize under any other circumstance.

'Shut up.' I tried to scream but no sound came out. 'Move out of the way and leave me alone.' I attempted to shout even louder but still no noise came as I dragged myself further down the corridor.

I finally reached my door and shoved it open; I dragged myself the last few steps to my bed and hauled my self up. My head was spinning and I was struggling to even keep my eyes open, around me peoples mouths were moving but I couldn't hear anything and likewise I still couldn't speak.

**Gaara:**

I was in shock. I was frozen to the spot in surprise, unblinking, unmoving and unbelieving. I was sure of what I had just seen however my mind refused to believe it. I had sensed chakra down the hall, I had thought I sensed sand but dismissed it as my imagination. A mere minute later and I heard something fall, something heavy. We all looked over -Baki, Temari, the medic's friend and me- and there on her knees was Fuu. So everyone stared at her wide eyed, none of us could bring ourselves to speak. The boy was the only one unfazed so he waved his hand in front of Baki's eyes (the boy was sat nearest Baki now) until my sensei snapped out of his confusion and asked the necessary questions. She didn't even reply as she dragged herself into her room.

**Umeko:**

The relief when Fuu crawled through the doorway was unbelievable. The fear we felt when she had disappeared was so strong that I thought Kakashi was having a heart attack. Of course the momentary relief was exactly that, momentary, it was almost instantly replaced once we noticed how tired she was now. She couldn't give birth asleep and if she did, well it's not exactly safe, more like, deadly dangerous.

**Lilia:**

Tsunade had arrived with a brown haired man, he had said he'd take my guarding post and I could go check up on how things were then switch with Kankuro. Upon arriving were the Kazekage was sat his perverted Sensei informed us they had seen Fuu crawling across the hallway, so Tsunade went into the room to find out what had happened while I explained that Tsunade had brought a friend of Fuu's who knew to guard one of the posts; I was going to switch with Kankuro. The Kazekage didn't say a word the whole time but his sensei said goodbye as I walked off.

My ninja senses were tingling as I made my way closer to where Kankuro was guarding, I could taste trouble in the air and smell the obvious scent of anger. I slowed my pace instead of speeding it up, I hoped to go unnoticed for as long as possible and find out what was happening. My plan failed, as soon as I was close enough to get a clear view of Kankuro a kunai whipped past me and landed in the wall three meters back, the hand who had thrown it came from someone hidden by Kankuro.

"That girl is crap at sneaking, she always was crap though." A deep but feminine voice muttered, an innocent looking boy murmured something about how the girl should say sorry and waved me over.

"Get the hell out of my way or I'll forced my way through, I'm ruthless and you'd know it if you would just remember me, so if you value your manhood and don't want castration move the fuck out of my way!" The girl was screaming at Kankuro.

"It can't be…" I stuttered with wide eyes, "Geni, oh shit it's you." My hand went to my heart while the other reached for my kunai pouch; Kankuro asked who it was, saying the name rang a bell. "It's Geni from Kumogakure, she was in the chunnin exams; she's the one who almost killed Fuu." The young boy came up behind me and knocked my kunai pouch to the floor, Haruki, Fuu had liked him but I don't remember him being so skilled.

"Nobody talks about nee-san like that." He pouted and stayed behind me.

"I remember you, the one with the cheap shots and then…you know. But how did you find us; how do you know?"

"I'm an assassin, of course I could find out, I can find out anything if I want to, do you have any idea how many people will give me what ever I ask for? And yes, I'm the bitch with no honour and I remember what happened then and I know what's happening now." She snarled out, I wouldn't say it allowed and hated to even think it but she was terrifying, I had found her so before her fight with Fuu let alone after.

I tried to go towards my kunai pouch which was lying on the floor but my hands where taken in Haruki's and he leant into my back, whispering almost silently in my ear. "Don't move, don't do anything, everything's fine, I know Geni better than anyone does and there's no need to worry, for now." I nodded and tried not to blush, through my back I could feel every detail of his torso and his lips weren't close to my ear, they were on my ear. The innocent looking boy had a firm yet tender grip on my hands and his voice was so kind and trustworthy, I could see why Fuu had taken a liking to him.

"I know why she's here, I know he hurt her and had an argument with her, I know about her and Hatake Kakashi and I've seen what he can get like! You saw him at the exams; if she's hurting and he loses it he could even hurt her! I won't let him lay a finger on Fuu; he doesn't even deserve to be near her after what he's done! How fucking dare he treat her like that?"

"Why's she acting like this, like she cares, she almost killed Fuu?" I whispered just loud enough from the boy who was standing behind me still, his chin now resting on my shoulder, to hear.

"She forfeited the match remember? It seems something happened that none of us remember, just a small handful know all of what really happened that day and before you ask, no I have no idea how." He whispered back and we turned our attention to the other two once again.

"He didn't mean everything he said, he's just no good with people, he only wanted to get her back and he went the wrong way about doing it!"

"He said he didn't want their babies, that she should get rid of them!" Geni screamed over him, seems she really does know everything, probably more than Danko and I do since we only learnt that once we got here, only Baki, Kankuro and the Kazekage new before then. "How could he ask her to do that, has he not listened to a single one of her stories? She's not like other Shinobi; she's not a monster like the rest of us." The purple haired girl was back to hissing through gritted teeth, Kankuro stood in silence.

"What does she mean by 'she's not a monster like the rest of us'?" I asked Haruki, I could just see his profile out of the corner of my eye and he looked surprised at her words.

"Geni thinks all Shinobi are monsters, but she never says that to anyone. When she was about six she was like anyone at the ninja academy, she listened to the rules and eagerly learnt the stories of our hero's. One morning she was like that then she wasn't seen for over three days, when she was next seen by her family she had changed. She vowed to never show a Shinobi mercy, no matter who they were. Something happened in those seventy-eight hours and only the highest in our village know, they don't even know the details they just have an idea of what might have happened and even her family and I don't know anything of what happened. Everyone in the village says she has no pride, honour or sympathy but she does, she has a ton of pride and honour, it's just different to a Shinobi's. And for the sympathy, well whatever happened at the Chunin exams to make her let Fuu win is proof enough in my books."

"I know everything he did was wrong, he's so sorry for it but she said she wanted him to at least see his children before she went away with them. She's going to decide what to do today so he's got to be here, she won't let him not be." Kankuro said quietly with his head down.

"Then let me through, if she doesn't go back with you guys you know what he might do, I won't let him lay a finger on her!"

"Lilia I'll stay here and stop these two, you go and pass on what's happening to one of the nurses, they'll tell Fuu and together we'll work out what to do." Kankuro ordered me after a moment of silence, I nodded and waited for Haruki to let me go, once he did he went back to sitting and his friend sat beside him, wearing a triumphant smirk.

As I ran down the hallway I had to stop to answer the questions thrown at me by Baki. "Where are you going Lilia? You're not meant to go down."

"I'm going to switch with Temari instead, Kankuro said he was fine for a while and having a girl here might help since she'll know more about the situation." I lied as I charged down the hall.

I knocked rapidly on the door, I heard the Hokage bellow about going away, no one was allowed in; she even called me Gaara-san. I continued to knock until it was swung open by a sober Hokage. "What are you doing, girl on Fuu's team, you're not allowed in here so go back, now." She shouted in my face and tried to shut the door.

"I know I know I'm sorry." I bowed. "But we have a problem that we need you guys to think over. Geni from the chunnin exams is here and she knows what's going on and wont leave, she wants to guard the Kazekage to stop him doing anything, she's with her friend Haruki. She wont stop until she gets what she wants."

"Aw shit, that was the assassin girl; I'll pass it on quickly. Stay here." I nodded and bowed again, biting my lip, that woman is terrifying.

**Tsunade:**

It's just one surprise after the other, how many people have managed to find out?

"What was that about?" Kakashi and Umeko asked at the same time, Fuu just snapped at Kotori to put the bloody pain killers in her arm already.

"We have a small situation." I said honestly, that stopped Fuu fussing about the painkillers, then yelping in pain when Kotori stopped halfway through injecting them, who rushed many apologies. Umeko and Kakashi both growled out the word 'who', those two are so synchronised I wouldn't be surprised if they won all the synchronised swimming contests. "Geni from the chunnin exams if here Fuu and she won't leave, she remembers what happened, well we knew that already but she wont leave in case Gaara looses it or you say no to going back and he hurts you. Oh he friend Haruki is here too." Kakashi and Geni looked confused, they didn't know who it was, I'm not even sure if they were at the exams. Kotori looked wide eyed and scared.

"They're here?" Tears appeared in her light grey eyes. "That's so sweet of them, how did they find me? Oh why am I asking how, that girl can do anything, everyone fears her. She wants to help me? Oh, tell Haruki he can guard Temari's post, Lilia can go take over Kankuro's and get Geni to guard the Kazekage, we'll be dealing with causalities if we deny her." She laughed; I nodded and went over to the door to pass on the news, Kotori ran up to me then.

"Tsunade-sama I don't think this is a good idea, you saw her in the exams; she nearly killed Fuu-san."

"But she didn't and I know why, it will be fine Kotori-san, go back to looking after your patient."

"That's fine Lilia-san," yes I remembered the name Fuu called her by, "send the boy to Temari-sans post, you take Kankuro's and Geni can guard the Kazekage if she must, Fuu's wishes so go go go."

**Lilia:**

I nodded and bowed, still unsure but ran down to deliver the message nevertheless, once again stopped by Baki. "I thought you were switching with Temari?"

"I lied I'm going to switch with Kankuro now." I shouted back as I dashed further down. "Kankuro I'll take your post," I panted as I skidded to a stop just behind hi,, "take Haruki down to Temari, he'll take over there, Geni will guard the Kazekage."

He nodded and took them both, muttering under his breath as he went: "What the hell with Gaara make of this?"

**A/N: Not got a review in a while so I'm going to try the whole asking for one thing, that seems to work. I love reviews so click the little button down there and leave your thoughts! More reviews make me more motivated which makes me write more chapters which then makes me update the written ones faster, yay!**** It's common sense people! Oh and vote on my poll please!**


	66. Chapter 66 The problems are multiplying

**A/N: Sorry that the birth is taking so long but a lot happens in ****it and it's the turning point of the story. Once the birth is over we start out slow descent to the end, we are no longer nearer the beginning! I'm unsure of whether or not this is a good thing, I mean I'll miss the characters but I can upload my other stories. It's confusing and if anyone is wondering, no, there will not be a sequel, most defiantly not. Sorry if you wanted there to be one (I don't think anyone did) but it doesn't fit in with the plan and altering my divine plan is out of the question!**

**Sixty-six:**** The problems are multiplying.**

**Kankuro:**

Oh shit. Well I suppose I'd be saying that either way but still, oh shit. Had the girl been denied her wish of entrance to the hallway there would have been a fight, but I'm not sure if that would be better than her being allowed in or not. Gaara might actually flip. She's keeping an eye on Gaara, the Kazekage, for crying out loud! How the hell am I going to explain this one? He won't listen, the fact that Fuu said it was alright will have some weight and will affect him but he might not even be in a state to listen to that. He was like a train wreck when I left for guarding, he was in complete shock and I don't know if he's gotten over it yet.

"Alright Jenny or whatever your name was," I started, looking at the purpled haired girl out of the corner of my eye.

"Geni," she corrected over me.

"Right, you're coming with me to Temari first." I continued and she asked why. "Because we can explain to her and she might understand, with her on our side Gaara will be easier to bring around. So you and your friend are coming with me to my sister first, got that Genie?"

"It's Geni and fine." She muttered and nodded in agreement, her voice sounded highly annoyed and her expressions were completely bored but at least she was doing as I said, for the time being anyway.

"Who are they…oh it's _her_, what the hell is she doing here?" Gaara growled as we walked briskly past, he sounded disgusted, that can so not be a good sign.

I whispered for them to keep going, faster preferably. "It's fine, ignore it for now and we'll talk in a minute, I promise I'll explain everything in a short while." I called back as I made some waving hand gestures in my brother's general direction and gave an extra push to Geni and Haruki to make them go faster.

"What the hell is going on, what is this bitch doing here? You know what she did last time right? We ended up in a hospital just like we are now; get her away from here, far away and now. Oh you have a lot of explaining to do Kankuro, how could you let them in?" Temari stage shouted at me, her voice gruff and there was fire in her eyes, I held my hands up in a defensive pose.

"He's," I pointed to the boy, "going to take over your post and she's," I pointed at the purple haired girl, "going to keep an eye on Gaara. They wouldn't leave and besides, the Hokage and Fuu both gave them permission to stay. Now you have to come and help convince Gaara with us."

"Do they even remember what happened? Last time Fuu saw Geni, Geni hospitalised her! She has no right to be here, how did she find out?"

"That wasn't the last time I saw Fuu." Geni interrupted, her voice cold, she didn't seem to have taken a liking to my sister. "Do you lot not know where she goes and what she does on her travels? I've seen her twice since the Chunin exams, once when she came to Kumogakure, Haruki saw her then too and once when I bumped into her on a mission and we went for tea. Besides, I have just as much right here as you lot do, she said we could both be here and she didn't run away from me. I didn't break her and hurt her and then try to force her back and then come here to try and talk her into coming back civilly, nope, not me, but you lot did. She's happy here and you're still trying to take her back to somewhere were she will be unhappy for your own selfish reasons, if anyone hasn't got a right to be here its you lot and your stupid fucking Kazekage especially." She bit out, great it seems like she doesn't like Temari or Gaara; she could prove to be difficult to deal with.

"What do you know? She's not happy here, she's been crying every time any of us have seen her, she's crying, depressed and she misses us! How can you have the nerve to say any different when you don't know anything, when you haven't seen her while she was here! How the hell did you even find out about what's going on?"

"She was crying because your Kazekage kept hurting her! She's not depressed, she's happy, she's…" I could see the look In Geni's eyes and I could tell what was coming next so I slammed my hand over her mouth before she could finish and dragged her away to talk to her in private. She mumbled something under my hand and when I released her she said: "What the hell?"

"You know?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I know; why wouldn't you let me say that in front of her? Oh my goodness, she doesn't know, oh shit, they don't know! You haven't told them! Fine, I won't tell anyone on one condition, I have to be there when you tell _him_, that's going to be priceless!"

"And I won't tell anyone as long as she's there when you tell him; she seems to think that will bring her entertainment." Haruki said in a small voice from behind me, he had obviously followed us over.

"Fine, I agree but you can't say anything when I do, just sit there and listen in and watch, make any comment or even a noise and I'll stop and take him away from you, if that fails or I'm finished, beware of Crows." I said in what I hoped was a creepy voice, making my eyes wide and doing crazy hand gestures again, what is up with me and hand gestures recently?

"So in other words, you're threatening to use your puppets on me?" She asked in a bored tone, unaffected by my scariness. I asked her how she knew that, how she knew I used puppets, that was surprising and slightly frightening. "Well, you said Crows as if it were a name and concentrated on Crow not the 's' so I assumed it was a person or an object and from the sentence you used I would guess an object. Then there's the nervous twitch you have of flicking and twitching your fingers and you are from Sunagakure, the home of fighting with puppets. Not to mention that at the Chunin exams you wore ridiculous clothes and makeup that only puppeteers seem to have and had a wrapped package on your back and some scrolls. But the main give away would be the lump in your pocket that's the size of a small doll and from the way your trouser material falls around it I'd guess made from a hard material but since it doesn't seem heavy I concluded wood." She explained, still seeming uninterested, my eyes had grown in shock this time, the chick is crazy clever. "Don't look so surprised, I was one of the best Shinobi of my age that Kumogakure had ever seen before I became an assassin. Now I still am but I'm not counted like they are since I'm not very Shinobi like and I just use cheap tricks to win instead. Who needs intelligence when you're happy to hit before they see you? See that is the clever way to fight, I'm at like no risk!"

I muttered some incoherent noises under my breath before taking both their wrists with my chakra strings and pulling them back to my sister, who, upon us arriving, asked what we had been talking about. "I was just telling Geni off for talking back and being rude, she shouldn't treat us like that or talk to you like that." I rushed an excuse, I should have thought of one before really.

"That's right, I have no right to do that and be angry when I should be grateful that you're letting me stay, even if it wasn't your choice it was hers. But I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Geni nodded and smiled, her voice and expressions all overly sweet, she was making it way to obvious that she didn't think any of that and was still pissed off.

"Right, well you guys go back and wait and I'll look after guarding this post for you, say hello to Fuu for me, it's been a while and tell her I send my best wishes! I'll come see it when they let in the rest of her friends who are dotted around, like that group a few hallways away." Haruki smiled as he gently pushed us away down the corridor, defusing the fight that was about to break out and/or the awkward explaining when Temari accused us of lying. "You don't have to worry, you've left this post in good hands, I won't let anyone past." He reassured us grinning, Geni muttered something about hoping no one tried but I have too many worries as it is to care about people getting past him right now.

Gaara didn't say anything when we returned, he just stared at us coldly, a big difference from usual, Geni returned it with a glare of her own. I could feel chills up my back and I swear the temperature was actually dropping, rapidly at that. Geni squinted her eyes a little, put on a small half pout half smirk and stalked over to Gaara. She stood in front of him and collapsed to the floor, crossing her arms and legs, once sat she looked him straight in the eyes with determination, anger, annoyance and slight amusement.

"What's she doing here?" Gaara finally growled, not breaking his staring contest with Geni but I'm guessing he was asking me and Temari.

I looked to my sister in the vain hope that she'd start the explanation off, Gaara always was slightly easier on her, she's like the mother after all and that's a touchy subject for him. She failed me however and I was faced to explain alone. "First off, she's allowed, I didn't agree but the Hokage did. Her alone wouldn't really be enough but she agreed because Fuu was happy for Geni and Haruki to stay. Geni's here to keep an eye on you…"

"A what?" Gaara snapped over me, still not breaking eye contact with the girl sat in front of him, she was now fully smirking.

"An eye on you…" I repeated, his habit of interrupting was getting slightly annoying, not that I'd ever act on this or voice it, to anyone but him I would, but this is Gaara and it's different.

"I know, I heard, but why?"

"Well she doesn't trust you and we agreed she could so that there wasn't a fight or anything. The Hokage said how she wanted you under someone's supervision that she trusted but everyone she had planned is kind of busy so she's happy with Geni since, well to put it bluntly the girl would probably murder you if you tried anything."

Gaara just continued to stare blankly at her but I could tell he was thinking that she wouldn't stand a chance, while she was smiling evilly and licking her lips, she had a challenging glint in her eyes. Things are only going to get worse from here on out aren't they?

"I'm going to go and switch with Matsuri; she's Fuu's best friend after all and probably needs calming down." Temari said as she waved and wandered off leaving me alone and making her escape; the clever little bitch. Don't tell her I said that, I'm kind of enjoying life.

**Kiba:**

We hadn't started to try and work out what was going on again after we saw Kakashi-san run past and then had our little conversation with the brown haired boy -who we all agree we know- we had just sat collecting our thoughts. Well the three of us did while Shikamaru played solitaire with his usual bored expression.

Just when I decided my thoughts needed to be joined with everyone else's so that I could make even a little sense of what was going on and why I was called to the hospital, a boy sauntered –and yes, I Kiba, just said sauntered which is a very un-me word but it best describes he walking style- up to us. Now, I'm as straight as a lamppost but the boy was hot to say the least, he wasn't the kind of person that's overly pretty or attractive that just looks fake and he didn't seem to know how good looking he was so he wasn't the type that flaunt their looks either. He was tall dark and handsome, his skin, hair, eyes and clothes were dark, his hair was slightly messy and he had bags under his eyes. He walked up slowly with his hands in his pockets and then collapsed on one of the soft chairs, putting his hands behind his head, leaning back and half closing his eyes.

"I know you, right?" Shikamaru asked, the boy only nodded and Shikamaru started thinking about it for a bit. "You're on _her _team aren't you?" He asked after a moment, the boy nodded slightly again. "Is everything going alright?"

"As far as I know," the boy said with a half smirk half yawn.

I could tell that my eyes were still wide and that I was still staring at him, I wouldn't be surprised if my mouth was open too. Sakura, knowingly or unknowingly, was fiddly with her hair and smiling sweetly at him, Shikamaru was nodding and talking and Naruto, well Naruto didn't notice how attractive he was.

"So why are you here?" Shikamaru continued to ask and I managed to close my gaping mouth.

"Here as in this chair or the ultimate question of why am I here, alive, why are any of us in existence?" The boy asked in a bored tone, yawning again and fully closing his eyes, his long dark lashes brushing his soft cheeks, oh god I've turned mushy over a man.

"I mean: why are you here as in here instead of there." That confused me but the boy sighed and sat up, opening his eyes and looking a little annoyed as he stood up straight, I wiped a little drawl from the corner of my mouth.

"Fine, can't a guy even get a little sleep, it's been three days without a wink and months since I last had a good nights sleep." He muttered. "I'm Danko and I know what's going on."

"Hey Danko, I'm Haruno Sakura, it's lovely to meet you. I want to know what's going on, I'm the Hokage's apprentice and everyone doesn't seem to understand. Are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes, stupid flirty woman, not that I can really talk, I mean I was drooling like a dog.

"Shut up and let me finished," he, Danko, snapped, Sakura looked hurt and recoiled for a moment before putting on a pout and starting to fiddle with her hair again, not deterred for long. "I'm here to keep an eye on you lot, the Hokage's plans had to be altered once you lot decided to stay here, especially with lazy-bones over there having worked it out. Lucky for me he hasn't told you lot so I don't have to answer any questions yet. I'll come with you lot when you see what's going on and you better be bloody grateful since I would have been able to earlier otherwise and I'm shitting myself after all this and want to make sure everything's fine."

He's hot, caring, modest, smart, funny and obviously nice, jeez for a guy like that I might turn gay, oh hell no I'd miss women too much, perhaps bisexual though. He sat back down and leaned on his hands again, closing his eyes; Sakura got up to go and sit next to him.

"Sit back down pinkie, I've got one obsessed fan girl stalking me and that's enough, I happen to quite like her whereas I cant say the same for you as of yet. From what I know you're bossy, angry, have a short fuse, have no empathy, are nosey and obviously easy since you were blatantly flirting from the moment you saw me when you don't know me." Danko said quietly without even opening an eye, Sakura pouted and slumped down next to me, muttering about him and cracking her nails, I inched away to the next chair over.

**Daisuke:**

I've been forgotten. I'm not meant to understand, they don't know that I know what's going on. I'm sitting outside the hospital room, well up the hallway from it. I'm silent and sitting on the floor not a chair, they're failing to notice me. I'm meant to be here, they just forgot. Only the strange looking boy who came with the medic knows I'm here, he gave me a pretty purple flower.

Mummy-Fuu is giving birth down the hall and through that door. Or 'shitting babies' as Mummy-Fuu called it, she shouted that at someone. Gaara-daddy is kind of in shock and he's angry and sad and I think he's confused; he's no good with emotions. Uncle-Kanky is scared because the purple haired girl is here and is threatening Gaara-daddy and Aunt-Matsuri isn't in her body. She's gone elsewhere, haywire, a million miles away. Everyone else is guarding the entrances so that nobody comes and the boy on Mummy-Fuu's team is with some people who have or almost have worked out what's going on.

There's a man I don't know in the room with her, a man with a face more worried than Gaara-daddy's. I hate that man. I don't know him but my mummy trusts him, is letting him in there, has been living with him and she barley knew him, I've never heard of him before. There's another man I don't know whose guarding, he's been spending time with Mummy-Fuu and has a brown pony tail and a scar across his nose. I like him. He's been helping her and though he might be like the other man, the man that I already hate, he seems nice; he smiled at me and talked to me briefly. The booby lady who everyone keeps calling the Hokage is here to, she's in there helping and she seems different than last time I saw her, more level headed and serious.

Forwards and backwards the nurses are running, up and down Gaara-daddy is going and smiling to frowning aunt-Matsuri's mouth is changing between. Everybody seems to have conflicting thoughts and actions.

**Fu****u:**

The fact that I used to take so many pain killers has resulted in me building up a tolerance for them. Yip-dee-fucking-doo. They won't give me more either, 'it could be dangerous,' 'it's not good for the babies' bullshit. I'm in twice as much pain as most mothers are for their first births and they won't up my dosage! They're scared I'll get drowsy. Argh, I'm so pissed off.

They also found that I was in labour for an hour before Umeko found me, which was two and a half hours ago now, so three and a half hours of labour so far and I'm only two thirds of the way through; it's supposed to get worse as well. Then there's the birth, I'm struggling with this pain on the level of drugs I'm on, what the hell am I going to be like when shitting out two midget humans? God I sound like a druggy.

**Kotori:**

Three hours after I arrived at the hospital things started to get worse, I'll explain how in a second. I had arrived half an hour after Uchiaki-san had found Fuu-san in labour, so they had been here for three and a half hours and Fuu-san had been in labour for four and a half.

Things seemed to be calming down, sure Fuu was getting more irritable and closer to giving birth, she was very close now actually but at least there weren't any extraneous variables any more, the people outside seemed to have calmed a bit and all the problems out there were sorted. Fuu also hadn't made another mysterious disappearance and the babies weren't acting up, everything was going well.

Tsunade had taken Kakashi to a corner and they were probably talking about how to explain what had happened to everyone. That was when Fuu said the following things:

"It hurts." She whimpered which shocked me, she hadn't shown any signs of sadness yet and her pain had up until then been shown through anger and crushing Kakashi's hand.

"I know, I know honey, it will be fine though." Uchiaki soothed her.

"No, it hurts!" Fuu continued, I couldn't see her since my back was to her while I fiddled with the machinery but I imagined her with a pout. Uchiaki-san continued in her calming tone, reassuring her. "No, they're hurting me!"

"I know Fuu but everything is going to be fine, everything's looking good at the moment."

"You're not listening again, they're hurting me!"

I looked around when I heard Uchiaki drop what she was holding, she too had been looking the other way and when I saw her expression I felt pure fear. My gaze fell on our patient next, she had fresh cuts up and down her stomach, there was a sharp breeze whistling around that area accompanied by sand that was coming steadily through the window.

**A/N: ****Seems even asking for reviews doesn't work for me…hm…well to be blunt that sucks since I need to know what people think about how things are going. I mean so much has happened and no one seems to have a view on it? She's with the wrong man! She might stay, she might actually leave Gaara and nobody has anything to say. It's confusing for me how it all happened yet you all understand? Look at the chapter you've just read, fricking Geni's back, the assassin who's hated because they're not in ANBU they're just uncouth is back, the same one who almost murdered her! Talking about murder, did you guys know there isn't a single review for when she died? I thought that was shocking, I'm not sure I exactly liked it either but nobody said anything. I know I sound like I'm moaning and usually I don't care if you don't review but it's been so long that I'm not sure if my old readers are still enjoying the story! It's been two months since my last review (thank you Rainie) and that was for chapter seven, what's the recent story like? Do you like it, hate it or want me to change it? Or is it just that no one really cares, if it's going down hill I'll put it on Hiatus and re-write and re think the story if you want. Aw moaning is good fun, I can see why people would get addicted and do this every chapter; I won't again though, hopefully. Please tell me what you think thought I'm loosing faith in this story ****.**


	67. Chapter 67 The pains of birth

**A/N: Re-read the last chapter****, well most of it is now the beginning of this chapter and oh shit, it sounds like twilight. That just hit me. That's soo bad! I hate those books, vampires ****don't ****sparkle! Aw man I cant be bothered to re-write it now!**

**Apologies: Sorry to the anonymous reviewer who thinks the story got to serious, it should calm down again soon but it will get serious near the end again. If you read this far, which I'm guessing not since it was fifteen chapters back you reviewed it was 'too mature', I'm sorry, I never planned for it to stay happy and light though, forgive me? Anyone else who's thinking the same I'm afraid there's a bit longer of seriousness and then a****gain as we near the end. And is this to mature for T rated? Oops, I didn't think it was quite mature enough for M =S.**

**Dedications (to all those I'm thanking)****: Thanks to MyLifeInWhole, they aided my melt down (which I'm very sorry for but I needed at least one opinion and no one offered any) by reviewing, thank you so much but please don't kill my OC yet! And to ProfilingXCSIXMyXCareer who was also lovely and reviewed and says they like Fuu/Kakashi though still want Fuu/Gaara (who I think everyone is backing) I'll try and write faster for you and I hope the chapters continue to improve.**

**Sixty-seven:**** The pains of birth**

**Kotori:**

"What's going on, what's the matter?" Hatake-san asked as he rushed over with the Hokage, we all looked at each other briefly until we heard Fuu let out an ear piercing scream, looking over we saw a huge lump of sand had just hurtled itself into her.

"What's happening? What do we do?" I forced out as I started hyperventilating, why does so much crazy shit happen to this girl?

"Fuu, Fuu are you alright? This happened before and it just stopped after a bit, we should try help with the pregnancy and it will stop. It's just like last time." Uchiaki-san said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as well as the rest of us.

"No I'm not…alright, this hurts, like…aw…really hurts. It's not like last time at…all! Last time it was…only…small, this time it…ah…is torturously painful." Fuu-san gasped out between having the two elements hurled at her stomach at full force, once she was finished she sat bolt upright and screeched in pain as a lump of sand sharpened by wind and the size of a tennis ball winded her. That's going to hurt in the morning. In fact I'm pretty sure she'll have scars left over from this experience.

"Shit, what's going on? What do we do? I don't know how to deal with something like this!" Uchiaki-san was rushing around the room, her hands on her head and fear in her eyes, I tried to straighten up to go and calm her but I just felt myself collapse back down and lean on the back of a chair, still hyperventilating.

"I…don't care what…just do…ouch…something, this is…eh…fucking…painful!" Fuu-san panted and tried to sit back up as wind wracked against her ribcage, Hatake-san had one firm arm over her, holding her down and his other was gripping her hand.

"She's ready to start giving birth." Tsunade-sama said; looking the calmest of us all, but even she had worry and slight fear warping her features. Someone, I don't know who, it could have been me, snapped at her that we had bigger things to worry about, forgetting to be polite since she is their Kage. "Gaara killed his mother in birth; he made his own way out." She stated.

"Well it's great to be having a history lesson but that's not really relev…oh god, oh shit I see." Uchiaki-san whispered as she slumped to the floor against a wall with her head in her hands.

"And Fuu was born in a jar." The Hokage continued.

"…And I broke my way out, oh my goodness, their trying to rip their way out! They're going to force open an entry to my womb! They're going to kill me!" Fuu-san cried in hysteria, so shaken from shock that even as the assault of the elements got worse she didn't react to them.

"The Kazekage uses sand perhaps maybe he can control it, so that the babies cant." I said, surprising myself that I had been able to think on me feet.

"But then there's still the wind." Hatake-san countered as he wiped a tear from Fuu's face. Fuu was continually whimpering 'I don't want to die yet, I can't die yet, I'm not finished here and I wanted to see them! Don't let them kill me yet!' to him, the most devastatingly pleading look was in her eyes and I was scared that if I looked at it for more than five seconds I'd be able to hear my own heart break into millions of tiny pieces.

"We'll have to make some kind of shield over her stomach that they can't cut through, but any material will be worn down, we need something renewable." The Hokage said as she bit her thumb.

We all fell into a silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do, well all but Fuu-san who was talking under her breath to the Chiyoko and herself.

"Hey…I've got a plan." Uchiaki-san suddenly said with some of her worry replaced by hope. We froze and time stopped when Uchiaki-san said that, all holding our breath as we waited to be told. "We'll get Kazekage-sama to cover her stomach with his sand, he can renew it every time they make a crack and he's stronger than they are. We just need to go get him, explain and…"

"No!" Fuu-san yelled over her, "No, I don't want him in here, don't let him in, I don't want to see him yet! Please don't make me do this with him here." She begged Hatake-san, the Hokage tried to explain how there was no other way but Fuu-san was ignoring us all as she just kept begging him.

"Alright, I won't let him in, I promise." He finally whispered to her, caving in to her demands, she nodded gratefully and we started having a go at him, telling him there wasn't another way unless he had a plan. "As a matter of fact I do, it's slightly complicated but it might work. Kotori-san, go out in the corridor half way between the door and the Kazekage, Umeko-san stand at the door and Tsunade-sama will take care of things for the moment. Kotori-san, ask the Kazekage to use his sand without explaining why, then Tsunade-sama will tell Umeko-san who will tell you, who will tell him what shape to make the lump of sand once it's over Fuu."

We all nodded and gulped, going to where Hatake-san told us to, hoping it would work or we'd have hell to go through explaining it and convincing Fuu to let him in the room.

**Gaara:**

We kept hearing Fuu scream through the door but every time I got up to try and see what was happening Geni would growl and/or stand with me. At one point she even held a kunai to Matsuri's neck, who had joined us but seemed to be in a trance, she wasn't taking this well. Basically I kept realising that I wasn't allowed to see Fuu and once the girl threatened my student I decided not to go against her, I had seen what she was capable of before, she would do anything.

I almost pounced on the poor green haired trainee medic when she emerged and ran towards us, stopping between the door and where we were sat. She looked frightened half to death before I made a move and once I growled that I demanded to be told what was happening she almost passed out. Her friend managed to bring her back by waving a flower under her nose.

"Help, we need your help Kazekage-sama," she bowed down to me as she pleaded; I demanded to know what was wrong. "N-nothing, we just need some of your sand." I asked the sensible question of why. "We really don't have time to explain right now but we need a load of your condensed sand and you need to mould it exactly how I say. Please, please help us!"

The next thing that happened was a voice called to the girl and she repeated to me, telling me to get out my sand and direct it through the open door to Fuu's medical room. As if on instinct my sand came out of my gourd and I made it as compact as I possible could, making it larger and larger until the girl told me to stop. I obeyed her and sent it through the door and a rally of the word 'stop' came in canon until she told me, I once again did as told.

"What's going on, tell me what the matter is, why do you need my sand?" I asked, demanding answers but she ignored me.

"Bring it down a foot," she said instead and then another voice reached her and she asked me to move it down a further few centimetres. Fuu, I know it was her because I'd recognise her voice if she was on mars and I on the moon, screamed out in pain.

"Oh fuck I can't breathe, not so bloody tight! Are you people trying to kill me?" She shouted and it echoed down our hallway, at the same time as she screamed that the green haired girl begged me to lift the sand about half a centimetre.

Once I had moved my sand to the exact location it was needed, the young medic ran back into Fuu's room, shouting behind her that she was really needed in there to help. She left before explaining. In fact no one has explained. Made all the more frustrating since I can feel things ramming into my sand wall and trying to cut through it, I'm constantly renewing and hardening it like I was asked but I still don't know what the cause is. What's attacking my sand, why's it doing it and what is my sand covering? Questions that I receive no answer to. As if this whole ordeal wasn't bad enough already, the fates just had to fuck with me more didn't they? My…my what, I'm not sure what to call her now…the love of my life, the woman giving birth to my children, my girlfriend, my ex-girlfriend, my best friend. Whatever title she has doesn't matter, she might not be anything of mine at all but the point is I'm worried about a young girl who's giving birth to two of my children and no one will tell me anything. There has to be some kind of rule about this and if there's not, well when I get home there sure as hell will be in my village.

Basically, I'm scared and there isn't a single person trying to make this fear any better. Fear, I'm scared, me, Gaara of the sand, ex vessel of the one tailed beast, boy who came back from death, I'm scared, I never imagined being truly terrified, but I am. It's horrible, worse than I ever thought possible, it tastes of salt and feels like the moisture from your mouth, no your whole being has been sucked out, it's boiling yet so cold that your hairs stand on end. God, did I cause this in people? No wonder I was called a monster.

**Matsuri:**

She's screaming, my best friend is screaming out in pain. I should care. It should affect me, but it doesn't, I couldn't give a monkeys uncle about that. My silence should be from being frozen by shock and fear for her, it's not. It's just that it only just, well not only just but finally it was too large to ignore and sent me flying, it just hit me, knocked me off my feet and sent me sailing. He's hers. She's his, his _one and only_. I'm nothing but a student and a friend. She's having his children. He loves her _so_ much that he won't give up; even after she ran from him she's still the only thing on his mind. They're having children together, they're a _family_, even if she doesn't come back how could I ever amount to anything near that? He hurt her and that was my chance but he's still here, fighting for _her_, worrying for _her_ and near tears. He's near bloody _tears_. He loves her. He has loved her since he first laid eyes on her, he love's her now, he'll love her for all eternity; even _death_ won't be able to break it. I can _never have him_. My love will always be unrequited. He loves her, completely and utterly and truly, he is forever, faithfully hers.

And where do I stand in this? Nowhere, I sit in denial on the outskirts, not a part of it. She has _everything I've ever wanted_ and she might be leaving it. Selfish, it's selfish. She took my dream from me and now she's considering throwing it in the bin! I'm contradicting myself aren't I? I'm angry that she's got him and that she might let him go. Why can't I make up my mind? I suppose it doesn't matter, either way I feel one thing. One strong and horrible emotion that I shouldn't be feeling, that any decent human wouldn't be experiencing. Hate. I feel _hate_. Hate for her, for him, for their children, for the man who's taken her and for myself.

And the truest of all the truths: I don't _deserve_ a friend like her. Someone so amazing and forgiving shouldn't have anything to do with something as horrible and envious as I am. I don't deserve her and I certainly don't deserve him.

**Fuu:**

Holy mother of a patron saint it's painful. The pressure on my stomach from the Kazekage's sand and the attacks our unborn children are throwing at it are one thing, it's hot and sweaty and uncomfortable and makes _breathing_ difficult. All I want to do is pant and scrunch up from the pain and I can't even breathe heavily because it's so tightly compacted, pilled up heavily on top of me.

I'm being told to push as hard as I can, to push and to push, over and over they tell me. Do you know how bloody _hard_ it is to push when there's something fucking _pushing down on your stomach_? It's fricking difficult! 'Push push push' 'you're doing great' 'nearly there' 'come on Fuu' 'push' on and on, they're saying the same stupid lines repeatedly.

"Shut up." I muttered; all I got in return was another fucking 'push'. "Shut up." I growled this time, 'Fuu you're doing great'. Oh they're _so_ in for it. "Shut up." I snapped, my grip on Kakashi's hand once again tight enough to break the bones, in fact I'm sure I felt a snap and heard him squeak, oh well, I don't give two shits. "_Shut up_!" I shouted this time. "Just shut the hell up! It's just constant, over and over and you don't _stop_. Do you know how hard it is to push? I want to sleep. I _need _to rest. But I'm still pushing, of course I'm pushing. I'm pushing against a bloody huge weight pulling down on me and the attacks that I can _still_ _feel_ through the wall of sand. Of course I'm pushing; I've got to push so you don't need to keep reminding me! I'm not just going to suddenly forget or press my belly button repeatedly instead in the vain thought that they'll pop out. And I'm doing better than great, I'm doing _superbly_, you try trying to force two babies out of you, well, why don't you? Who wants to switch?"

"Fuu, honey, my dear, you need to calm down. We're just worried and trying to help. We know you're in a lot of pain but you just need to push past it and we're here for you."

"The pain? The pain. _You're_ talking to _me_ about the _pain_. Don't you dare fucking try to talk about the pain I'm in, you have _never_ experienced anything _remotely_ like it and you never will. How bloody dare you try and talk to me about the pain, you can't even _begin_ _to_ _imagine_ it."

"I've had my eye ripped out, I've died and been brought back and my hand is being broken to smaller pieces every moment right now. I've been in pain, we've all been in pain but it passes and like all those times this will end and you won't be in pain anymore."

"What? What the hell are you on about? That's nothing like this! I've been beaten to a bloody pulp, stabbed, attacked because I'm different, almost killed numerous times, I've died and been brought back too. That's _not_ pain like this, this is _exhausting_, it saps your energy, it's long, there's no peek or adrenaline, this is _worse_. I'm trying to force _two_ babies, _two living creatures_, out of my vagina!" I _wailed_, in my head the pain was screaming blue murder like a banshee. "And _you_!" I jabbed my finger at Kotori. "Give me some bloody painkillers this instant!"

"W-we can't, I can't give you more; you've had as much as we could possibly give you. Any more and it could dangerous to both you and the babies."

"Do you think I care about that? The amount I'm on now isn't doing jack shit and I'm in _so much_ pain. So give me some _fucking_ painkillers right now!"

Kakashi leant over and stroked my cheek, when his hand came away he showed me the wet droplets on his fingertips; my eyes grew wide. "Fuu, calm down, everything is going to be fine. I can see how much this hurts you and how scared you are, if I could I'd take it all away in an instant and have it myself, I wouldn't even hesitate because I can't stand to see you like this. We're doing everything to make this as safe as possible, I know there's a load on pressure on you –both mentally and physically- but we'll lessen everything as much as we can. You're almost there; you only have to endure about another hour."

I nodded and gave a small smile.

That's the last thing I remember clearly, after that a huge wave of pain hit and everything gets muddled in my memories. The first child was the boy; he came forty-five minutes after Kakashi had said that. I can't remember anything but I'm told that I was screaming for them to give me my son, that I wanted to hold him but they had to force me to carry on since the other one was coming. The girl was thirty minutes after the boy and the sand was taken away from me, it felt so good to breathe easily again. Ten minutes after she was born I was handed them both. Two glowing, tiny little people, the boy with white hair the girl with red; they looked so peaceful, not at all like they'd been attacking me previously.

"They're beautiful." I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, from happiness this time. "But fix them! Why has the boy got white hair when he should have red and the girl red when she should have white? They're the wrong way round!"

"Calm down Fuu, they're not exact replicas of you, children are always a mix of their parents, or usually at least."

"Oh, so they're not mixed up? Ok then. You better know all the exact details about them, they're weight, exact time of birth and everything else or I will murder you." I whispered the threat, still smiling down at my two new children, they were tiny, not even the size of my forearm, tiny and fragile, perfect. They were crying and screaming, I was slightly afraid that I was hurting them but Umeko told me that all babies cry when they're born, they've been through a lot after all.

"So, what are they called?" Kotori asked as she sat on my bed and smiled down at the girl, she was in my right arm and that was the side Kotori sat on.

I shook my head. "He has to know first." I whispered with a smile, then I looked up to Kakashi, he was staring down at the boy. "I, we, did it." I grinned and burst out laughing.

The two babies were taken from my arms then by Tsunade so she could make sure nothing was wrong or unique about them, most babies don't control chakra before they breathe.

"You did, they're gorgeous Fuu."

"You helped me; I couldn't have done it alone. I'm a mother, not an adopted one, a blood related mother, what the hell am I going to do? I don't know anything about new born babies, only what Iruka-sensei told me and what the books said." I laughed some more as I reached up and pulled down his mask, pulling his face towards mine. "So, what does it feel like to be a godfather?" I asked him, his eyes grew.

"Me? You want me to be their godfather?"

"Of course I do silly, you will take the offer won't you?"

"Of course I will silly." He repeated what I'd said with a smile; I pulled his face closer to meet his lips.

Kotori said she'd go and tell the others at the moment, at least I think she did, I was too occupied to pay attention but I'm sure I heard the door click open.

**Gaara:**

The moment we had been told that the birth was done and we'd be aloud inside to see Fuu and the children in a moment, we moved to stand in front of the door. We didn't really know how we were going in, if it would be all at once or one by one and if so, what order, but we didn't think to contemplate that. Fuu had just given birth, she would tell us and we would see her, talk to her for the first time in…ages. We'd see her, our, I should say our, children for the first time ever.

"Look, Gaara, there's something I should probably tell you. See I found this out recently but we didn't know and then I asked and they didn't know but there's an element and well…" Kankuro rambled on in my ear, I was barley listening, someone was coming to the door.

The door opened and I froze at the sight before me.

"Oh shit…I didn't even get a chance to warn him…"

"What's wrong?"

"Are they, why were they…"

"Did he just see…"

The people around me were talking, I knew they were but the words weren't going into my brain.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_**Bang.**_


	68. Chapter 68 Clocks make strange noises

**A/N: ****Extra long to end the birth period!**

**Sixty-eight:**** Clocks make strange noises o.O**

**Matsuri:**

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_**Ping.**_

And it seems that I might have been granted another chance.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_**Poof. **_

And shit, I actually just thought that. After seeing his distraught face, warped by surprise, shock and pain and after watching my best friends face fall in realization and worry. After all that and every other negative reaction my friends and the other peers showed, I thought _that_. I was glad that I might still have a chance to _steal_ him from her? What kind of fucked up monster am I? Oops, I shouldn't use the 'M' word with anything that even remotely links to the Kazekage, its taboo as it is let alone in conjunction with _him_. But you get my point: I'm a heartless, cold, selfish bitch who doesn't deserve anything that she has.

But I'm not a liar, not like those people who put on fake faces and wish them 'all the well' saying that all they want is for the person they love to be happy. No, I'll pride myself on not having fallen to _that_ level. I'm honest if nothing else. Those people don't mean it because I know how much it _hurts _to watch the one you love more than…more than anything, happy with someone else. Especially when that someone else doesn't realize how great they've got it and goes and kisses another man! No, I can't be getting pissed off at Fuu, she's been through loads and all the way through I've only been worried about myself, I haven't cared about her so my penance will be not backstabbing her about this…incident. A declaration I'll try not to break, but I won't promise anything, I'd be lying then.

My eyes were stinging when I took myself back to reality; I realized I hadn't been blinking, unable to move even the smallest of muscles. Everyone was the same; the phrase shocked into stillness had never been a better description of something. A moment after I cast my eyes around people started to snap out of it one by one, Kankuro started rushing how he should have warned Gaara and that 'it was true' and all sorts under his breath. The Hokage went back to doing whatever it had been before, the babies at a guess since there was crying emitting from near her. The green haired medic who had opened the door started apologizing and hyperventilating, her friend came over and passed her a paper bag before sitting back down. The purple haired medic fell to the ground, cursing Kankuro for not warning Gaara and going on about the mess they were in. Baki started waving his hands in front of Gaara, trying to snap him back since he was the only one still stoke still. The man, that Hatake fucking Kakashi, took her hand and squeezed it. He held her hand, making me hate him all the way to hating the nails on his toes and the hairs on his arms. He's ruined everything, if I can't blame Fuu I'll blame that bastard, it's his fault for stealing her and making me think such horrible things!

"Go and help look after my siblings," Daisuke muttered to the green haired medic at the door before turning to the one crumpled on the floor and demanding: "get up and make sure my mummy's alright." The girls both nodded; the green haired one going to help the Hokage but the purple just stayed on the floor. She looked like she was in shock again but she moved her hand to the wall to pull herself up in a minute. "And you get away from my mummy." He growled at the silver haired Jonin, who didn't do anything.

Daisuke made a little fist and demanded that the man move away from his mother again, threatening to scream. The bastard still didn't move and instead of scolding Daisuke Fuu just moved her other hand and gripped at the older mans wrist, he nails digging so far in that a spot of blood spilled over her fingers. The little boy was going to say something again but he caught the look on his adoptive mothers face and noticed how desperately she was gripping the other mans hand and wrist.

It felt like an eternity before Gaara moved, I watched him intently, logging every stir he made. Not that there was much movement, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the small breeze ruffling his messy hair and the occasional (as in like three times) blink. I felt my heart strings being tugged and I longed to reach out, to touch him, to hold him, to comfort him, but I knew I couldn't, he probably wouldn't even notice if I did. I think everyone felt like they needed to touch him, to try and pull him back into the present and set his feet firmly on the ground and haul his head out of the clouds, but no one dared to.

He finally moved, he blinked and then turned around, his back to her as he started to walk away. I think we all really would have reached out for him had we not been stopped by Fuu screaming the word 'no'. She was so loud and she elongated it so much that she was panting when she stopped; Gaara still continued to walk away from her.

"Come back! I don't care if you hate me, never talk to me, never even look at me again, but _you can't just leave_! They're your children, you can't just ignore them. You _have _to meet them. Please! Please come back and see them, just _one _look!" She screamed after him, tears gathering in her light eyes as she thrashed about, gripping at the air in his direction.

I didn't recognise her voice, it had been so long that I don't think any of us did but not only that, it was so desperate, so pleading, it was unlike anything I'd ever imagine coming from her.

"Get back in here and meet them! You _can't_ do this! They're your _children_. Don't just walk away from them. If you walk away now and don't return you'll never see your children, come and meet them!" She continued to scream after him, he was now out of site and the bastard had wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her back as she lashed out at him, trying to get out and follow Gaara. "You're a father, don't be as uncaring as yours was, you're _their _father now so act like it! Gaara!"

Tears were actually falling down her cheeks now, falling faster and harder, she was crying more than both her children combined. She was crying more than I think I was when I watched my parents murdered. Hell if you took an average person and added up every one of the tears they'd cry in their entire lifetime I don't think there would be as many as the amount spilling down her face right now.

"Oh god, you said his name, it's been so long since you said his name. Calm down, Fuu, honey, please calm down." The bastard was saying in a soothing voice as he stroked her hair with one hand, the other arm still wrapped around her shoulders to keep her down.

"No. No! He's leaving, he can't leave, don't let him leave! Why aren't you stopping him? Someone go and get him, bring him back for me, they're his children, bring him back to see his children!" She wailed.

"Ok, alright Fuu, calm down, I'll bring him back, I promise." The bastard whispered in her ear but she fell silent for a second before screaming again and grabbing at his hands.

"No, no, don't leave me! You _can't_ go to! Don't leave me all alone, please!" She was like a wild animal, thrashing and wailing, so vicious and scared.

I had no idea how to react so I didn't do anything, I so wanted to chase after Gaara, to comfort him, to talk him into seeing his children but the one there for him. Perhaps I'd have a chance at winning him then, but I couldn't move; I felt like I was an audience, watching something on screen that I couldn't intervene with. Geni, the one who new Gaara the least, was the one to move, as soon as Gaara turned a corner she sprinted off after him, this happened to be at the same time as the bastard spoke. She moved faster than I'd ever seen any Jonin or ANBU move, in fact she was running faster than I'd ever seen any living thing go. Just before she left I caught the look on her face, she was furious, she looked so angry that Fuu was hurt, that Gaara was doing it, at the crappy timing and at herself for not stopping it from happening. Moments later Kankuro swore about not being able to warn him and ran off after Geni, not as fast though, that would be impossible. The next one to move was Baki, who informed me that I was being put in charge of Fuu on behalf of the sand and that he'd go and tell the others. I still didn't move.

**Daisuke:**

He's taking my mummy away, I can sense it; I'm good at sensing emotions since I had to learn back in Amegakure to survive. I had to be able to tell if the people were angry, scared or just ignoring me. It's a hard life being viewed as a monster; daddy was too so I know how he feels, not completely because he had it much worse, but slightly. He's like me and I'm like him, we can sense people's emotions more, it's just trying to place them he struggles with, he knows this one though. Mummy-Fuu is hurting Gaara-daddy because he can feel that he's loosing the thing he loves the most. Mummy-Fuu feels about this man the same way she feels about Gaara-daddy, this man has never hurt her though. This man might take away my mummy, he might split up my family and because of him there could be a lot of pain. I hate this man. I will always hate him and I will never forgive him. Mummy-Fuu is in pain too, I can't forgive a man I don't know who causes her pain; even if it wasn't him and it was just his fault. But mummy-Fuu likes him, likes him in a special way, that's how aunty-Temari explained Gaara-daddy's and mummy-Fuu's feelings and now she feels it with this old man. An old man with grey hair, who covers an eye and all their lower face, an old man who seems to have respect from those around him, an old man who thinks he understands my mummy-Fuu, an old man who's tricked her and found his way into her heart. 'A disgusting devil in disguise', a phrase I've heard Yuri-sensei's female friend use to describe mummy-Fuu, she hates mummy-Fuu and I hate this man so the phrase must fit.

I had taken action and everyone had done as I said, everyone but that man, but I let that be since mummy-Fuu had looked dependent on him as Gaara-daddy walked away from her. Everyone else had run off to see to things, Baki-perv to tell the others and the purple haired lady and uncle-Kanky after Gaara-daddy. The raggedy boy who liked flowers took my wrist in his hand, careful so that his long nails didn't dig in and started to take me back to our seats, I grabbed aunty-Matsuri's wrist and pulled her too.

I don't think she noticed she had moved; she kept staring emptily at the open door. She thinks she feels the same way about Gaara-daddy that mummy-Fuu does but she doesn't, she feels like it but not as strong. Mummy-Fuu and Gaara-daddy have a very large love but aunty-Matsuri only has a medium love for Gaara-daddy, she thinks it's as large though.

I've made a decision, when all this is over I'm getting Gaara-daddy some socializing lessons because he's not very good at it. Walking away from mummy-Fuu and leaving her with the other man while she's upset isn't a very good move, he'll comfort her and will win. So I will find one and make him go. Jeez I have a lot of responsibility for such a small boy.

**Danko:**

We had been sitting for what felt like forever and I'd even fallen asleep for some of it. The boy who knew what was going on -Shikamaru I think they said he was called- was lying back on his hands with his eyes closed. Naruto, of course I know him, he's Uzumaki Naruto, everyone knows him and the boy with triangles down his cheeks were talking. The triangle boy kept complaining about how dogs weren't allowed in the hospital without a request put in previously, I'm guessing he has a dog. The pink haired girl, the one who's the Hokage's apprentice, I never cared to remember her name, just the rumours of her annoyed the hell out of me, well she was sitting muttering under her breath to herself and making fists with her hands.

We could hear footsteps coming up the hall from the direction of all the action, I turned my head as the pink haired girl said: "I-is that the K-Kazek-kage? What's he doing here, why is he involved in any of this? Someone tell me what's going on!"

The Kazekage kept walking away, he was walking pretty fast and once he was a few metres passed us he used his sand to teleport out of the hallway. Then a girl with purple hair came flying around the corner, running faster than seemed possible. She skidded to a halt, sliding across the floor until she grabbed the wall to stop herself.

"Where the hell did he go?" She demanded of us, she was scary, wait…I know her…she's that one from the Chunin exams…Geni! Oh shit, she was bad news. "Where did that fucking Kazekage bastard go?"

"He teleported out of here," Naruto replied, the idiot, she was obviously after the Kazekage, why would he tell her?

"He can't just run away, what the hell does he think he's doing? Where would he have gone; where does he go to think?"

"He likes parks, or so I've heard." I answered this time, something had obviously happened and this girl seemed to know what so I'm putting my faith in her, Naruto's already started to spill the beans anyway so I might as well tip over the bag.

"You're that kid who was in the Chunin exams, you know her, right?" She asked me and I nodded. "Well come on then, where's the nearest park to here? We've got to go and straighten that heartless bastard out!"

"I don't think you should talk about the Kazekage like that." I muttered as she grabbed my wrist and jumped out of the window, pulling me out as well.

"Heartless boy then, just lead me to the nearest park!"

"I don't know this place very well but I think there's one in that direction."

"Don't tell me show me!"

**Shikamaru:**

I'm always in charge of the Chunin exams, you know that right? Well not _always,_ but often enough. And the ones which Fuu partook in I helped arrange, so I know all the people who participated, surprise, surprise. Geni, her name is Geni and she is basically an assassin but she doesn't work for ANBU, just a cold, harsh, instant killing shinobi. She's hated by almost all her fellow villagers but her Kage loves her power. In her fight with Fuu she stabbed her in the back and almost killed her. Basically she's troublesome. She's also the purple haired girl rippling with anger that just ran as fast as the speed of sound around the corner to us, demanding to know where the Kazekage was in _very_ rude words. I just new this would be a drag. The same girl then took Fuu's team mate to go and find the Kazekage and straighten him out, this is not going to end well and something bad has definitely already happened.

Moments after she jumped out of the window with Danko in tow, Kankuro came running around the corner, at a more acceptable speed, one that's reachable by living creatures. That girls running had been insane and some what terrifying. Anyway, Kankuro ran around the corner and the others still didn't recognize him.

"Shikamaru, where did Gaara go and where did Geni go? And wasn't Danko meant to be with you, where are they?" He panted, rushing his words and almost stumbling over them.

"The Kazekage teleported out of here and the girl has taken Danko-san with her to go search for the Kazekage in the nearest park. What's happened?"

"The worst thing that possibly could and he didn't get any warning." Kankuro replied; he sounded helpless, sad and as if he was blaming himself for what ever had happened.

"Oh god she didn't…you know, did she?" _Die _I thought but couldn't bring myself to ask. _Please oh please oh please for the love of god say she hasn't._

"No, oh no, she's fine, physically at least, mentally, yeah not so much. Gaara's in shock though and will be doing extremely badly mentally; I've got to find him!" With that he jumped out of the window like the previous two had.

"Nara Shikamaru, tell me what's going on this instant or my fist is going to cause one hell of a lot of trouble for you. You know and if you have any sense, you'll let me know too." Sakura growled as she ground her teeth and pulled on one of her leather gloves, fighting gloves.

"I won't say that it's not true that I did know what I was not to know about what was going on, but to society was not since it is frowned upon but doesn't have to be since it didn't happen, but it may have. But it seems some new things have happened which means what I didn't know that I actually did doesn't matter since I now know that I don't know the new information of the thing that isn't not happening. However I still won't deny the possibility that I won't find out what we aren't wanted to know but I know most of it unknowingly to them and you wish to understand, however I never will tell you what I don't know but I do. Shit this is troublesome." I said extremely fast, trying to make it so that I wasn't lying since Sakura is a competent Kunochi and would be able to tell if I did. Whether or not what I just said made any sense is a different matter.

Kiba and Sakura wore practically identical expressions, ones that read 'what the hell did you just say?' but on the other hand Naruto looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hmm, I see, so we might as well just wait to be told, right? If you don't know the new information you're sure has come up about the topic which Sakura is demanding to know and they don't know that you know but you don't and weren't told. So no one knows that you do know what you don't know but are actually unsure about knowing about. Well that makes sense, let's just wait." Naruto nodded after a moment as he pointed a finger to the sky and I swear a light bulb lit up above his head.

Kiba and Sakura fell off their chairs and hit the floor as soon as Naruto had finished and the light bulb had been eliminated. "…You understood that?" They both asked in unison after they pulled themselves up from the ground. "What you said didn't even make any sense!"

"…You didn't get what he was saying? How could you not understand, I thought everyone referred to me as the slow one?" Naruto looked baffled and I thanked the lords that the conversation had moved on.

**Kakashi:**

She wasn't in a state fit to speak but people still came in to see her, they were worried and wanted to see how she was. She just wanted to curl up and cry. How _could_ they know? They don't understand her like I do. We don't need words to express _exactly_ how we're feeling to each other. We're crazy close and just get each other; they aren't us so they don't know.

Her adopted son Daisuke came in, she loves him to pieces and wanted him there but she didn't at the same time. She didn't want to see him because he's the Kazekage's adopted son, a child the Kazekage didn't ignore. Daisuke is their son that the Kazekage bothered to get to know while her two new ones, the ones joined by blood, the Kazekage didn't even look once at. So it hurts her and reminds her and makes her sad, but she loves him and doesn't want him to feel like she's leaving him, starting a new life without him, so she let him stay.

Her friend, Matsuri, was also in the room. I could tell there was a lot unsaid between them and a lot more tying them together than just being best friends. If memory serves right Matsuri was there when we came back with the Kazekage after he'd been revived after the Akatsuki took his demon from him and she had obviously had a crush on him. Despite him being her Sensei and that being frowned upon, then again I'm not one to talk, Fuu's only sixteen and I'm heading for thirty. It sounds bad when I put it like that…oh well; it's not going to change anything. So back to Matsuri, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and her smile looked forced and fake.

"Can I hold one?" Matsuri whispered, looking down at the two children in Fuu's arms. Somehow I knew that was a bad thing to ask.

"No!" Fuu snapped, "No, no one can touch them, especially males! No one but the three medics in here and I can ever touch them, not until the Kazekage does! You _can't, _you're not allowed to touch them!" She wailed moving away from Matsuri's outstretched arm.

Matsuri looked a little hurt, the medics were shocked, I couldn't tell what her son was thinking and I stroked her arm gently, understanding once again.

"It's ok Fuu, no one will touch them I won't let them." I soothed, taking a piece of her hair and twiddling it around my finger, she nodded and mumbled she was sorry that I couldn't ever touch them.

"I promise I won't touch them, I'm sorry Fuu." Matsuri said, sounding very uncomfortable. "So…what are their names?" Bad move again Matsuri, that girl really doesn't understand Fuu very well does she?

"You're not allowed to know, no one will know their names and I'll never say them out loud, not until the Kazekage asks for them, he'll be the first to hear their names." She screamed again.

I could sense the tears she was forcing to keep behind her eyes, refusing to start bawling again. She's too strong, too determined for her own good; she should just give in and let them see her hurt. She won't though, she doesn't want their pity, I can see she expects Matsuri to take Gaara's side and she doesn't want to burden her. Daisuke too, she knows he's upset, he's upset that his family is having problems and I'm here with her instead. What I wouldn't give for her to be selfish right now and stop thinking of others, to let all her emotions out and accept comfort. Perhaps if I'm lucky she'll feel comfortable enough to cry with me when they leave.

I started to have visions of Fuu not going back to Suna, of her staying here or starting completely afresh. I saw her children never being named or touched by anyone, being referred to as boy and girl and not getting within two feet of anyone. Thoughts of them having messed up and horrible childhoods because Fuu was destroyed by sorrow and grief, living in the past and being crazy. Sure she'd be happy with me, we're always happy, we'd never be sad together but just looking at her children and the things there father did would cause her to crumble. He better come back in here and fix this, I'll break every bone in his body if he doesn't. I will not stand for him hurting her, hurting them like this.

Fifteen minutes later and Matsuri and Daisuke had left, no one else had come in since Tsunade had said Fuu needed rest and was struggling emotionally so they had to wait to see her. Kotori had gone outside too, she was to tell everyone about the birth and the medical stuff, everything they were meant to have been told but weren't because of the Kazekage going off and causing an uproar.

In the room Tsunade was playing solitaire by her self, never winning a game and Umeko had taken the two babies to look after them. I was lying in bed with Fuu, the covers pulled over our faces. I was lying on my side, facing her with my arms wrapped around her and my knees bent. She was lying on her back in my arms and against my chest, her legs lifted and feet against the mattress between my thighs and calves. Her arms were switching between gripping the cover, clinging to me, hugging her torso and cover her face as she cried silently. I didn't say anything to try and calm her; she didn't want to talk about it. If she had needed it but not wanted it I would have spoken anyway, but she didn't. She just needed to be held and to cry, she just needed me _there. _So there I stayed, of course, by her side, hugging her to me, placing my bare lips to her shoulder (I had taken off my mask since I was covered by the duvet) and staying silent, showing my sympathy with actions not words. Actions do speak louder after all.

**Danko:**

He, the Kazekage that is, was in the park, just standing in the middle, staring blankly into empty space, not even blinking. Well that is he _was _like that, right up until Geni-san dropped my wrist –which had already bruised from her lethal grip- and lunged at him, being thrown back by his ultimate defence and trying again. She just kept throwing herself at his sand barrier, screaming too many rude words to repeat, _shouting _at him about how _stupid _he was being and how she'd murder him if he didn't get back and stop her crying. I guessed that 'her' referred to Fuu, though I still don't know what's going on.

"You saw." He whispered in a tiny voice, ignoring her words and punches, nothing got threw to him.

"Yes, I saw, we all saw the same thing you did. Get your backside back in there before I blow you to smithereens!"

"I won't go where I'm not wanted."

"She's crying, of course she fucking wants you there so get back, now!"

"If she wanted me why would she be kissing him?" The Kazekage spun round, his eyes were burning and _he_, the man who's _always _under control and using a calm tone, was _shouting_.

And I heard a timer go down and ring in my head, echoing around the emptiness that was left from his comment. Fuu had kissed another man and the Kazekage had seen it. _Whose side am I meant to take? One's my team mate and friend but the other's my leader, aw shit who do I pick? _I thought, mentally running around in circles but physically managing to stay still and seem normal. Hell yes, me: one, my insanity: none.

"She cried when you left, she screamed for you, she begged him to come and get you! Of course she fucking wants you, get back in there and hear her out, see your bloody children. They're _your _children!"

"I never said I'd have anything to do with them, I didn't come here for them. I came here to get her back just for her to be kissing another man, an old paedophile at that to."

"Oh shut up you bastard." I heard a male voice from by me, right by me, but there was no one there, then it clicked, I'd just insulted the Kazekage. Well I've dug my grave now so I might as well go and lie in it. "For starters he's not a paedophile, legally you would be since you had sex with Fuu when she was under aged, I'm making an educated guess that Fuu didn't sleep with people while pregnant. Secondly, you left before she got to explain, not that she has to since I think she deserves to feel loved after all the bullshit you've put her through. And thirdly, she called your name and you ignored her, you've left her with him (whoever 'him' is) and gone to sulk, you can't keep screwing her over and getting her forgiveness but never giving her yours! And don't say she hasn't forgiven you because she has, she said she was sorry to you, she still asked for you to be here and she was just shouting _your_ name. Why do we have such a heartless, selfish idiot for our Kage?" Oh shit, I just said all that.

I think I may have been killed had Kankuro-san not fallen into the park at that moment and started panting and saying stuff really, really fast.

"Oh god Gaara, please don't freak out over this. I kind of knew but no one was sure so I didn't want to tell you until I really knew but then they didn't know. And I was expected to warn you but I didn't and they never meant for you to see and I can't believe you found out like this. I'm so sorry; blame me it's my fault. Gaara just calm down and let's go back and talk this through alright? And at least look at your children for crying out loud, this isn't their fault in the slightest!"

"It's completely their fault, it's because of them that she left and went to live with him, to go on and kiss him, to care for him. It's their fault, of course it's their fault." Slowly the last piece of the puzzle went in and…oh shit, she kissed Hatake Kakashi. "But I'll go back, you're all so adamant on it after all. We'll all talk about what happened together and inform those who didn't see. Be ready to say goodbye." Gaara-sama muttered in a half growl as he started to walk back to the hospital, the rest of us following.

Kankuro-san continued to say loads at once that didn't quite make sense but still made some, Geni-san was muttering rude things about the Kazekage and how he couldn't blame unborn children. And me, I was just walking behind in silence, shocked that I had lived and not received any harm after the things I'd said.

Everyone from Suna was gathered when we got back to the hallway, so was the boy from Kumogakure and also there was the green haired medic, her friend and the man called Umino Iruka.

"Now we're all here, someone explain what's going on before I blow you all away and force my way into that room to ask Fuu myself." Temari-san demanded the moment we arrived.

Kankuro-san started his ramblings again to try and explain but that man, Umino-san, stopped him by holding up a hand.

"Fuu and Kakashi were seen kissing, something they do a lot. We had told you before that they were not together and we didn't lie, it was true as of then. We did lie and tell you I was with him, though he had shown interest in me at the time. Kakashi had been thought to be gay (mainly by Fuu) so we now assume he's bisexual though his relationship with Fuu isn't something that can easily be labelled. They're best friends, he's much closer with her than any of you are; they know each other better than they know themselves. But there's also attraction now and they cared for each other so much that it isn't surprising it ended up like this. Fuu still loves the Kazekage though, Kakashi is aware of this and so is Fuu, in fact, Kakashi never expected her to stay, not until she said that was what she wanted. Not that she is staying; at the time she said though she wanted to stay she had to return to Suna. This is something you have to handle with care and you all need to talk to her and listen to her side of the story and what she wants. Then, Kakashi, Fuu and the Kazekage should probably sit and talk at some point, now is not the time for that. Kazekage-sama, I suggest to start to smooth this over you knock on that door, see if you're allowed in and go to see your children, do not mention this as of yet, let her because I know she will. Anyone have any questions?"

"Who are you and how do you know all this?" Lilia asked, she looked slightly calmer than she had before which I was grateful for.

"He's Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto's sensei and he's been helping out, staying with Fuu when Hatake-san was gone and such." Baki-san explained and Kankuro-san's face lit up, it seems like he new that.

**Daisuke:**

They talked a bit more before Gaara-daddy walked away and sat on a chair, not replying when people asked him what he was going to do.

I, being small and continuously forgotten about, got away unnoticed and followed him. I stopped right in front of him and tapped my foot. He looked up at me briefly but turned his head back down a second later, ignoring my existence.

"I don't want my family to break up so go in there. The longer you spend out here the longer _he_ spends in there, comforting mummy-Fuu and ruining everything even more!"

Gaara-daddy looked up at me for a second again but as before, looked back down. "She wants him, there's nothing I can do." He muttered bitterly.

"You're giving up; the Kazekage does not give up! Go and bring back my mummy, you're my daddy so you're supposed to try with this! The longer you wait the further she gets from you, bring her back bring her back _bring her back_!" I stomped my feet more, he still didn't do anything but by then Matsuri had come up to us so she tried to talk to him instead. I stood and watched, forgotten again, not that I blame them, there are more important things on their minds right now.

"I'm on your side, no matter what, through everything." Aunt-Matsuri started, Gaara-daddy did look up this time and stayed looking, in as much shock as I was. Though I was also angry, mummy-Fuu is her best friend and she's still taking Gaara-daddy's side over that. Sure he's her Kazekage and she likes him in the special way but mummy-Fuu is her best friend and needs people now! "I know some people think I shouldn't be, are surprised that I am, after all Fuu is my _best _friend. But you're my Kazekage, my sensei, someone who took the time to understand me, who saved me and you've been my friend for longer. Through thick and thin I'm on your side, whatever you decide I'll support you. But, now this is only one but and I'll never mention it again, but you should go and see your children. Leave her, don't fight to get her back, let that Hatake bastard have her, loose her for all of us if you must, I'll stand by you. But don't ignore your children's existence. She won't let anyone touch them but five people…"

"Hatake-san," Gaara-daddy muttered, sounding angry now.

Aunt-Matsuri shook her head. "Nope, not _him_, she won't let him anywhere near them and so he doesn't, he does as she asks, he's stealing her. But back to the point, not him, the three nurses; herself and the other child are the only ones she'll ever let touch them. In the whole world just five people, one of which is their twin and another is their mother. No one else is allowed to touch her children until you have, even if it lasts for eternity, she is my best friend and I know she won't let anyone. Their names, she knows them, she's picked them, but she won't tell anyone them, not until you hear them, I don't know if she'll even tell them their own names. You've got to go, hold them and ask for their names so your children can _live,_ not just be alive but live a real life. If you don't they'll have empty lives with no one near them like you did and you don't want that, do you? If you decided against seeing them though, I'm still with you; I'll never mention it and I'll beat anyone who tries to give you grief. I just had to let you know that I think you're making a mistake there, not for you but for them."

"She said that? Will she actually do that?"

"Yes she said it and you know her too, of course she'll do it; this is tearing her apart. All she wants is for you to see them, so that she doesn't have to raise them knowing their father didn't want anything to do with them, not even to know their names or see them once. If you don't want to though…"

But Gaara-daddy had stood and walked to the door and knocked. We both looked at each other and jumped up and down, not making a sound but shouting 'Hooray' in our heads. Everyone else looked over and started to disperse, small smiles on their faces. Most came to ask us what was going on.

**Kakashi:**

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Creak._

Three raps at the door and Umeko opening it slowly, the hinges moaning at the movement. She only opened it a crack and stood in the way.

"Let me in, I want to see them." A quite mutter was heard; Fuu stopped crying and strained to listen, I pulled up my mask.

Umeko told him to wait a second and closed the door, stepping closer to us and talking through the covers (which were still over our heads). "He say's he wants to see them, is he allowed in?"

"Of course, let him in, quickly before he changes his mind, get him in here to see them!" She demanded, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks as we sat up, making the cover fall to our hips as we did so. Without her saying anything I leant forwards and kissed her quickly through the black material over my face, she returned the pressure before I rolled off the bed and under it. "Don't leave, stay!" Her voice cracked.

"Of course, I won't leave; I'll just be under the bed to give you some privacy and to not…cause any more trouble."

She nodded just as I disappeared over the side and Umeko opened the door. I could see from my spot under the bed and I watched as Gaara walked straight in and asked where they were, going over to the two children without even looking at Fuu. I could sense she didn't mind though, just relieved her children would meet their father, if only once.

He looked at the two children and touched each ones face, he didn't pick them up, however.

"Do you want to hold them?" Umeko asked.

"I don't know," the Kazekage shook his head, "I don't know how or if I want to."

"It's not hard; I'll pass one to you then the other." Umeko replied as she picked up the boy and pushed him towards his father. "Take him in one arm, hold him against your chest, wrap your arm around and make sure you're supporting the head." He nodded and did as told, awkwardly he managed it. "There you go, now do the same with the girl." He nodded once again.

After about thirty seconds of holding them both he pushed them in the direction of Umeko, who took them and put them back. I just know Fuu was struggling not to smile and sigh in relief that he'd held them.

"What are their names?" He asked, turning to look near Fuu though I could tell he wasn't quite looking at her.

I'm guessing she beckoned him over since he went to stand by her and she whispered something in his ear so quietly that even my superb hearing couldn't pick it up. He walked away and went back to the two children. I'm not surprised; she wanted him to be the first to hear them after all.

"Are you coming back home with me?" He demanded, still looking at his kids.

"W-what? Um, I-I…um…"

"Come back with me, you have to come back with me. They're my children and we should be a family. I love you, you know that and I know you love me, leave him, he doesn't love you like I do!" I started pouting and mentally complaining about how he didn't know me, he shouldn't act like he did. "I can't have children that live away from me, I'm the Kazekage; I can't have impregnated someone who avoids me. You have to come back, I want you, I miss you and the council will not be happy, neither will the villagers. Come home with me, we'll get married, have a family, we'll be happy. You don't want to stay!"

"I-I don't know, its, it's sudden and I, no, I want, no, um, err, I-I. G-Gaara." Fuu started to splutter, they were the words I could pick out from the lump of noise. I could also sense Fuu getting worried and her emotions flying above me, I knew she had tears in her eyes and I wanted to hug her but I couldn't come out.

"Gaara-sama…" Tsunade-sama growled threateningly but was cut off by Umeko.

"She's just been through a lot and needs to rest, she's in no condition to think about this let alone leave with you. She's my patient and she needs to stay here for another six weeks so I can check on her and the babies, she will have an answer for you by then."

"No, I need an answer now, I was promised an answer now. I'm bringing her back because Suna is her home and she belongs there not here!"

"I'm the doctor in here so what I say goes. My diagnosis is that my patient doesn't need the stress you're putting on her after she's just given birth twice at an extremely young age. Get out of my hospital room now. She will see your friends tomorrow and you can see the children again but will only talk to her if spoken to, get it? Now go, pack your stuff because once she's seen your friends tomorrow you will be leaving, my patient needs peace and time and won't get that with you around. So get your scrawny little rich high status red ass out of here this instance." Umeko said with a lot more force than I knew she had in her, as a normal shinobi if she could bring that out on the field she could be one of the best, it's almost a shame she's a medic instead. The Kazekage was going to retort but she didn't give him a chance, still using her calm and scarily threatening tone. "Get the fuck out of here." The Hokage gave him a look then and with the two of them against him he gave up and went out.

"Thank you for seeing them, I'm sorry, it's hard, I swear I'll have a definite answer in six weeks, please don't pressurize me." Fuu whispered as he went out, I'm sure he heard but he just closed the door.

I got out from the bed and hugged her to me as we went back to our hidden position from before.

**A/N****: Booya! Almost 7.5K but now next chapter she's getting out of the hospital! I was going to write more and put that in, but I thought this was enough for one chapter. Could you do me a favour and read my one-shot 'Hero in a Dream'? It's written really differently and I'd like people's thoughts on it, thanks!**


	69. Chapter 69 Escapees

**Sixty-nine:**** Escapees **

**Temari:**

Everyone bombarded my little brother with questions when he came out the room, only me and Daisuke (why is that boy _so_ bloody insightful?) noticed the pained look in his eyes that was sure to bring bad news.

"I saw them, touched them, held them and heard their names; they'll have a normal life now, Matsuri. The rest of you can see her and the children tomorrow and then we'll be leaving, we won't be welcome any longer."

Everyone fell silent, confused as to why he knew when we were leaving and why we wouldn't be welcomed.

"Is Fuu coming back with us?" Baki asked.

Iruka meanwhile muttered to himself: "Oh you idiot, you asked her about that, why oh why oh why, this is _not_ good."

"No. In six weeks we'll come back and she'll have an answer then." Gaara replied flatly.

"Gaara-daddy, that was dumb. With everything that just happened, why would you think now was a good time to bring that up? I guess we'll try twice as hard to convince her to come back. I'll be angry if she doesn't because of you." Daisuke pouted.

"I said to be ready to say goodbye. She doesn't want to come back. I'm not done yet though; we have one more chance, don't we?"

"That's more like it, you better not sulk around and this time we're not going to let you do anything to mess up your last, last chance." Kankuro grinned and punch his arm in a friendly manner, though once Gaara was turned we all saw his face waver.

And again it happens, Gaara forcefully tries to tighten his grip and she slips further out of his grasp.

**Kakashi:**

Kotori-san came in and told us that everyone had left and Umeko sent her away as well, asking her not to tell people yet, that Fuu and I would explain later tomorrow. Tsunade-sama had to go and tell her staff that she was free again and arrange a meeting for tomorrow late afternoon, when we had to come explain to them. We had a lot of places to be tomorrow.

Umeko went an hour later, saying that everything was fine; Fuu and the babies just had to rest a little. She was going to explain to Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura, only vaguely then they were going to come tomorrow afternoon and Fuu would explain just before she told the rest of the hospital. Knowing Fuu she'll want to tell her other friends in Konoha tomorrow as well, I think I'm going to need the rest too.

"Come on." Fuu said as she sat up, just as I closed my eyes.

"Where to and lie back down will you?"

"We're leaving, come on I'm bored of this hospital, difficult things happened here and I hate hospitals anyway, so we're going back home."

"Umeko said you had to rest." I pouted as she got out of bed and pulled the covers off me, picking up a child and passing me the other as she did so. I ignored the fact that she referred to my place as home; surely it was a mistake since she's tired. Her home is Suna.

"So? We're going because I say I need to get out of here and my diagnosis of myself is obviously going to be more accurate than someone else's and, besides, she said I was fine so lets go."

"Fine," I sighed, knowing I couldn't win this argument with her. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, holding the child gently in my arms. I'm so happy the Kazekage came and saw them so that I'm allowed contact with them. "But it will be hard to get out unnoticed without help, are we just going to waltz through the front door?" I asked with a yawn and straightened my mask, making sure it completely covered my face again.

"Of course we're not using the door. We're ninja's, we're using the window." She smiled at me as she opened said escape route.

"We're going to get in trouble for this." I muttered and she started to laugh.

"And are we afraid of trouble? Kakashi, my dear, these people can't do anything to us; we've been through too much already. Are you coming then or not?"

"Fine, but I'm going first so I can catch you, take your daughter." I gave in and handed her child over.

"Fine, just hurry the hell up and don't squash my kids when you catch me!"

I smirked and rolled my eyes as I opened the window fully and stepped off the ledge, landing silently at the bottom. She muttered about me being a show off and jumped out after me, allowing me to catch her before she touched the floor and setting her down gently.

"The kids are alright, aren't they?" Yes, I was a little worried, of course I was scared about hurting them, they're so small and fragile looking. Fuu nodded and handed me the girl again (I still don't know their names but I won't ask, she can tell me when she's ready) and grabbed my free hand with her free one.

I decided running would be too obvious so I held her hand tightly and teleported us both into the hallway of my apartment.

"Oh a disappearing act, I didn't know you were a magician." Fuu raised her eyebrow and walked over to my cupboard of random crap.

"What are you looking for?" I asked over her shoulder, she was in the cupboard and I was leaning in the doorway to it, peering over her.

"A basket, I couldn't go out so we haven't brought anything for the babies, they need a bed and a basket will do until I buy one. We only have a pack of nappies and a load of books on parenting from Iruka. Oh I found one." She explained, pulling out a basket about a foot and a half big. "Now we just need another for the other one."

"There might be one in the attic? I'll go up and look for anything we could use, I'm sure the neighbours won't mind, that junks up there because they had no use for it after all."

"Alright, but hurry back, I'm making pancakes for dinner!" Fuu called after me as I started to walk away.

"Pancakes…for dinner…that's…new…" I replied wearily.

"Unhealthy and delicious, I do spoil you so my dear. We're having pancakes because I feel like them and need to get some quick fire energy in me, do you want a coffee?"

"Um…I'm fine, it's a bit late for coffee."

"It's only six." Fuu called back and I could hear the crash of cutlery and things.

I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind me, I think I'm living with a crazy chick. Shit, I live with a crazy chick and her insane, lethal two babies whose father is the fricking Kazekage. What happened to my simple, isolated life? I wouldn't go back though; life's never been as bright, not since the day my father died. It's nice to know my bleak, plain canvas has been splattered in a multitude of rainbow colours, she is artist. She's not my artist though, not in the long run, I just have a small portion of her for right now; in the end she's the Kazekage's. His first, she coloured his world so vibrantly before she started on mine, he is her original, the one she'll always look back at and keep.

I ended up dragging loads of things down, blankets and sheets; I found a bottle, two soft toys and a basket.

"Come and sit down, the pancakes are nearly done, blueberry flavour, you're favourite since they're the least sweet." The colour artist shouted through to me, I could hear her smile along with one of the two babies gurgling.

It turned out to be the one she was holding, the boy, I don't know how she managed to cook and look after a baby simultaneously. I took the small bundle or boy from her arm and placed him in the extra basket I had gotten, giving him the ostrich cuddly toy and tickling his chin before giving the koala toy to his sleeping sister.

I sat as Fuu brought the plates over and just from the way she held them I could tell that she'd picked up on something being wrong with me.

"What's up baby?" she asked with a pout as she swung her leg over mine and sat on my lap facing me, she stroked the visible side of my face and held my head so I couldn't avert my gaze.

"Nothing's wrong," I tried to sound and look sincere, she could still see through me though, as always.

"Is it something you can't tell me about?" She asked quietly as she traced her finger down my torso slowly. "You don't have to, but I'm here if you ever need anything, just like you always are for me, you know that right?" She asked and smiled when I nodded. She twisted around then to get my plate of pancakes and turned to me with a smile, telling me to open my mouth.

I shook my head, saying: "I can feed myself; I'm not a baby, lucky for you since you've already got two to look after."

Her pout was adorable to say the least; then it was replaced by a wicked smirk. She lent forwards and kissed my neck gently, moving her kisses down until she was nipping my collarbone. I successfully managed not to have any outer reaction.

"P-lease, Kakashi," she whispered in my ear, "won't you for me?" She moved her head so that her begging eyes looked into mine, I still shook my head.

Next she kissed the top of my mask and slid it around my neck, kissing my cheekbones and across my nose; she kissed the tip of it before kissing just to the side of my mouth. Then her lips moved to brush across mine, not quite a kiss since it lacked pressure but enough so that I could taste her. There was just a hairs breathe between our lips when she whispered: "O-pen wide." Her breathe filling my mouth as I felt it involuntary open and she shoved a piece of – delicious even if it's a little sweet for my liking's - pancake in. "I win!" She smiled at me cheekily.

"No fair, that was mean!"

Her smile didn't waver as she continued to feed me, I gave up since she knew she could win now and there was no way of me denying that fact. Once my whole plate had been scraped clean she lent forwards and finally closed the distance between our lips, liking the blueberry from the corner if my mouth at the same time.

We slowly parted and she smiled before falling forwards, her forehead resting on my shoulder and her eyes slipping closed. Seconds later she was breathing steadily and deeply, all the muscles in her finally relaxed after hours of tension and stress.

"What am I going to do when you leave me?" I whispered to her, rubbing the side of her face and moving her hair behind her ear before wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up.

I awkwardly summoned Pakkun and Ūhei to take a baby through each; I figured they could carry the basket by the handle in their mouths, as they did. The parade of us, dogs with babies hanging from their mouths and an old pervert carrying a passed out girl like a parcel, made out way through the apartment and collapsed in the bedroom. Fuu and I on the bed, above the covers and the two dogs jumped up to the bottom where they curled protectively around her children's makeshift beds.

**Umeko:**

"That little bitch." Tsunade bit out as she looked into the room, "And that bastard for not stopping her and going along. Ungrateful little..." She continued, gritting her teeth and making a fist. I sidestepped away from her.

"Trust them to pull something like this. We should have known. They're not exactly the kind of people to do as they're told and fear punishment." I shook my head and shrugged as I turned away from the abandoned hospital room. "I'll go early tomorrow morning to get them up, scold them and get them to all their meetings on time. Thank you for all your help today, see you tomorrow, Tsunade-sama." I turned to bow before strolling out of the building. I deserved a long, hard earned break; I'd get some chocolate and have a nice afternoon nap.

**Fuu:**

I woke up yawning at two am, being forced out of my sleep by the crying of my two new babies. One had started and woken the other, forcing them awake too, even though they were quite wails twins are supposed to have psychic connections unlike regular siblings. And to explain how it woke me but not Kakashi with his crazy hearing or two ninken? I'll blame damn mothering instincts for kicking in and waking me to nurture my kin.

"Good morning, hush, hush babes, you don't want to wake up the others do you?" I whispered to them as I crawled over and reached into each of their baskets. "Lets change you and feed you, you must be starving my dears, you haven't eaten since the hospital, that's a good nine hours ago and when you were in my tummy you were eating all the time because I'm a fatty. Are you excited about trying your first midnight snack?" I continued to coo as I went into the living room, grabbing everything I might need from the hallway as I went.

I placed a large, old, stained white sheet on the sofa cushion I had kicked onto the floor, not being able to use my hands since my arms were busy not dropping the two infants. I lay both babies down beside each other and reached for one of the many baby books Iruka had given me. This one was titled 'changing nappies for dummies' and it had proved an easy, enlightening read when I had flipped through it before so I was hoping it could coach me through the whole process.

After three attempts on the boy and two on the girl I had successfully fitted the nappies tightly and securely. I punched the air in victory and gave a little squeal and started clapping at my achievement.

"Lookie lookie what mummy did, one second, I need to bin these so don't move, you understand me?" I asked them seriously and pointed my finger at them as I jumped up and ran to the door. "Stay," I said one last time before sprinting to the kitchen bin and back again, praising them for being good when they hadn't moved anywhere. "Now who's hungry? Ip dip do the cat's got the flu; the dogs got the chicken pocks; out goes you!" I cheered as I flicked between their two little faces.

When the feeding was over (which took like an hour, those kids can eat!) I was aching - something they don't tell you is breast feeding actually kind of hurts, I guess I'll get used to it with time though. I was also hungry, very hungry; they'd had their food so now it was time for my midnight snack.

Once in the kitchen I rephrased my previous thought as I placed both babies on a cushion on the floor. First I needed to clean up _then _reheat myself some pancakes that I had left on the side since I'd passed out from fatigue. I'd be fine, you can totally eat pancakes that have been on the counter for like ten hours and live.

I chucked my plate and glass on the side and picked up the babies, collapsing to the floor, lying on my back with my head on the bottom of the cushion they had previously been on and lying them on me, a head leaning on each of my shoulders. There we fell asleep, me first and then followed by both of them at some point.

**Pakkun:**

I stretched my back in a doglike fashion (I'm _not _a cat and therefore it's _dog_like) and yawned. God did I have a good night sleep; it's been _ages _since I slept on a human bed and they are _so damn comfy_! Kakashi is usually against the idea; he finds it weird to sleep with talking dogs from another dimension, for the life of me I can't understand why, so this was a lovely exception. Who knew that all we had to do was bring a pregnant girl to live with him, make sure they formed a very strong attachment and he cared for her loads, then act as guards over her kids? It was easier than I'd ever imagined, all those long hours put into genius plans to get on that bed were wasted. They're not even bad babies, they've been like silent, I thought I heard a little crying a one point in the night but they fell silent again shortly, who said that babies always cry?

Thinking about the two sleeping children I turned to face the one I'd been guarding, the boy, but the basket was empty. I froze and Uhei woke from my tension, instantly going to full alert and crouching, showing his sharp teeth and quietly growling.

"What's going on?" He hissed, looking out of the corner of his eye at me, I was shaking and my head was darting back and force. "Pakkun, what's happening?" He tried again and followed my gaze, which had settled on the empty baskets. His eyes also opened and he started to shake. "We'll just go back to our dimension; Kakashi will kill us if we stay!"

"We can't just leave!"

"What do we do?"

"What the hell are you doing, what's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep." Kakashi snarled as he snapped up in bed, glaring at us, intent to kill flashing through his one eye, Uhei went back to our dimension, the betraying little son of a bitch. "Pakkun…what's going on?" The Jonin asked me, overly sweet, sickly sweet, terrifyingly sweet, fake.

"Um err ah, well you see…um…n-noth…well…it's sort of…" I muttered before howling (I'm a dog therefore I howl, I do not wail, I am not a banshee and I do not screech, I am not a cat. I howl.): "Sorry!" And gave him my best puppy dog eyes, he's immune to them but I was desperate! I watched his one eye trace the line of my vision to the baby lacking baskets. "I'm sorry; I don't know how it happened! I didn't sense anything wrong so I didn't wake up at all but when morning came…empty! I'm so sorry, I lost her children, please don't kill me; please don't let her kill me!"

Kakashi leaned closer and closer to my little face, so close that I could touch him with my whisker, he looked so _angry_. Then he burst out laughing and I thought: _Oh god, he's lost it, he got so angry that he's gone insane_!

"Pakkun, Fuu isn't here either so you better pray to your little dog god that she's with them and they just woke up or you'll be visiting said god in the after life in the very near future."

Now I know Kakashi well, it was not an empty threat. But thank the dog god, how could I miss that the girl (I am still unsure about them so she is just 'girl' until I make a decision about what I should call her, I want to call her Mrs. Hatake, but though that would be hilarious, may be a bad idea…) wasn't there, oh please oh please say that she's with them in the apartment, I'm too cute to die!

"But if she's not here, I suppose I can't blame you completely since I didn't notice them get kidnapped either, so perhaps I'll just beat you with Chidori to an inch of your life. Let's go and look for them." Well at least I'd live, that's good, I think, but perhaps dealing with all the pain he'll put me through would be worse? Well I better just hope that they're still here _and _breathing.

Not anywhere in the bedroom, not in the bathroom, not in the hallways, not in the living room, not in the garden (which we checked through a window but needs more through an inspection) and not in the cupboards (in case she was getting something). So we have one place left, one hope left for me to come back out unharmed. Kitchen, the kitchen, she _has _to be in the kitchen.

Kakashi turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door, which gave a small moan in complaint. Kakashi started laughing again and came out, shut the door and leant against it to catch his breath. _Oh shit he's completely lost it now, he's gone right round the bend, back again then around the bend once more. _"Kakashi, what's wrong Kakashi? Kakashi!"

He caught his breath and started to smirk beneath that damned mask, I wish I knew how to get him to take it off like the girl does. "Look for yourself." Kakashi snickered as he reached behind him and twisted the handle again, opening the door a crack, just enough for my too see.

After a moment of looking at his face to try and work out what I'd find and a lot of procrastinating, I did not want to find out yet, I gingerly peeked inside. Being as vertically challenged as I am I struggled to see, I could however make out two feet and legs lying against the floor, her feet and legs. I started to expect the worst and walked through as Kakashi opened the door a little more. My little doggy eyes trailed up the legs, to the thighs, waist, chest, shoulders which had two babies lying on and up to her neck then her face. To my relief she was breathing and as far as I could see and smell unharmed. Just sleeping, her two children asleep and resting on her too. The relief was so much that it took me ages to realize what was funny. She was lying on the kitchen floor fast asleep with two babies leaning against her and the only form of comfort being one large cushion under her head. And she was sleeping like that. After all the worry we'd been through, she was sleeping…on the kitchen floor…right after giving birth…god was that going to hurt.

Kakashi slipped silently past me, whispering that I could return to my world if I wanted now as he made his way to her side and knelt down. "Fuu honey, wake up, you're on the floor." He chuckled in her ear as he shook her shoulders.

I returned home to give them privacy and beside, I had to tell Uhei that we weren't going to be murdered by our contractor.

**Fuu:**

Shake shake shake. Someone was trying to wake me. I let out a moan and started to pout in my semi-unconscious state. Some more shaking, a whisper in my ear and…was that a tongue across my cheek?

"You're calling my name, Fuu, wake up." I could make sense of the words but not the voice now, who was talking, waking me and whose name was it I was saying in my sleep? I turned my head away and heard them chuckle. "Say my name again, it's: So. Damn. Sexy." The voice drawled and I felt my mouth go into a smile, however I still wasn't awake enough to understand why.

Then I felt the two small weights on my shoulders being relieved as my two babies were lifted from me and I sat bolt upright, a kunai that's origin even I don't know, grasped in my hand and pointed at the intruder. No one and I mean _no one_, takes my babies from me, this bastard will regret the day they crossed me.

I felt something warm and moist against my lips and as my vision cleared I stared into one dark eye, the darkest of browns which looked almost pitch black. Such a cold colour but it brought such warmth to me, the safest eye I'd ever imagined: my favourite eye. The other eye was still covered but his handsome face was revealed, his perfect thin lips against mine and the tip of his nose brushing against my own as he pulled away. I sighed in content and pulled myself up to kiss him again, more forcefully, more needy this time.

"Morning sleeping beauty, what were you doing on the kitchen floor?" He smiled as we parted again and he handed me my son.

"…Now that was stupid of me…that is going to _hurt_." I muttered as I pulled myself up, using his arm as leverage. Everything was stiff. "I had to sleep on the cold ground straight after giving birth, didn't I?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. We should bath these two before we go and see everyone."

Kakashi nodded and pulled up his mask once more before we made our way, him walking and me refusing to hobble, to the bath and filling it with lukewarm water.

Someone's fist rapped against our door three times, causing us to scowl since no one was meant to come here, we were meant to go everywhere. Kakashi stood slowly and grabbed the kunai that had earlier been in my hand pointing at him but he took and put in his pocket. Slowly he creped out of the bathroom and I could hear him going along the hallway. I locked the bathroom door; he'd told me to, however this meant that I couldn't make out what was being said at the door.

Three knocks on the bathroom door, I was leaning against it so I felt them vibrating through my body as well as heard them.

"Fuu honey, it's fine, you can open the door, it's only Umeko to make sure we turn up and aren't hours and hours late."

I twisted round and knelt up, unlatching the lock and I army rolled away from the door and back to the tub. Arriving just as Kakashi swung the door wide and leaped on me from behind, arms encircling my waist. My obvious counter attack was to splash him with some of the bathwater before going back to washing the babies.

We were finished washing, drying and wrapping them up in blankets (I still don't have any clothes for them but that'll have to wait until tomorrow) within ten minutes, Umeko managed to drag Kakashi off me and help with them.

While me and Kakashi quickly got dressed and ate, Umeko played with the children, who started crying because they wanted feeding as well.

"Kakashi, could you get all their stuff ready and pack some more food for me while I feed them?" I called as I took my son from Umeko and collapsed onto the sofa.

"You still haven't asked what they're called." I said to Kakashi as we gathered in the kitchen, we were teleporting to their apartment block to avoid staring eyes and questions.

"I didn't want to ask, you might not have wanted to tell me yet and I didn't want to intrude." He replied as he put his arm around me and the babies and got the hand sign ready, Umeko was teleporting herself.

"You can't intrude, you're…you and you should be the second to know their names." I smiled as I leant up to his ear and whispered the two words.

"They're pretty, what made you chose those names?" I knew he'd be the first to ask why, that's why he's so amazing.

"Because I want them to remember, no matter what," I whispered back as he cast the Jutsu, when we landed I saw his eye return to normal size. So it shocked him, huh?

"The Hokage has rented the room next to theirs for us, you can go in there and I'll send in whoever you want whenever you want them." Umeko informed us as she opened the door to one room and ushered us in.

**A/N: This was much longer, like 10,000 words so I cut it up, the last long chapter was enough for me :L.**** Oh and like no one has done my poll, it would be really helpful if you did so please please please go and answer it!**


	70. Chapter 70 Serendipity

**Seventy:**** Serendipity**

**Umeko:**

Slam, one door shut, three knocks and another opens.

"You can come in, but if anyone says anything that could cause her stress, anything about her and Kakashi or puts any pressure on her, I'll mess your insides up so much you'll think your ass is your mouth." I said as I stormed through the open door, talking loudly enough to be sure everyone in the apartment could hear me. "Now get your lazy sand asses into the corridor and I'll let you in, you will only enter when I say you can, got it?" With that I turned and stalked back out.

I could tell that they were all still standing there, unmoving and definitely not following, but I didn't do anything, if they wanted to see her they'd get in gear.

"Let's do as the crazy medic says then." A male voice muttered and a little boy came bounding out, followed by the other seven inhabitants, how all eight of them fit in one apartment I'll never know.

I knocked on Fuu's door and opened it a crack, asking who she wanted first. "Daisuke Daisuke Dai Dai Dai Dai Daisuke!" Fuu yelled back overly happily and the little boy darted around me, stopping as he entered to face me.

"Am I allowed in now that she's asked for me?" He smiled sweetly yet I felt like he was…patronizing, no not quite…making fun of, almost…laughing at me. None of them are quite right but they'll have to do. I nodded. "Thought so," his grin grew and he ran through to the back of the apartment.

"You lot stay put; Kankuro-san you're in charge so put your batman powers to some use." I instructed as I followed the little boy in.

* * *

"What's he doing here?" The boy snarled as he jabbed his finger in Kakashi's direction, I think I stepped in just in time; I can defuse any fight that might happen.

We were in a living room at the back of the apartment, Fuu was sat on a sofa with Kakashi leaning over the back of it beside her and the two children were in her arms.

"I said not to distress her, sweet-pea." I smiled patronizingly; I'm going to have a bitter relationship with this boy aren't I?

"Its fine, he's here because I want him to be, Dai." Fuu said quietly, smiling slightly.

"Why, why do you want _him _to be here?" The child pouted some more, I muttered about distress in a high pitched voice but look away as he glared at me.

"Because I need him,"

"Why, why him, what do you need him for? You don't need _him_!"

"Yes, yes I do, I do need him. I need him _so much_. I need him for support, emotional and physical; I need him here with me because I'm scared to go through this. It has to be him because he's important to me and can keep me calm, I trust him not to let me get hurt again."

"You're scared, why are you scared mummy-Fuu?" His voice had calmed now as he went over to her and sat on the sofa beside her.

"I'm scared of a lot of things, I'm scared of what peoples reactions will be, how people feel about me running off like that and I'm scared of being hurt again. I'm scared of loosing them all and I'm scared of not, I'm terrified to face the Kazekage and Lilia, what on earth will Lilia do to me for running off like that? I'm scared of being a mother, of messing up with these two and explaining what happened to everyone. I need Kakashi here to help me deal with all this fear and I need you to just accept that for now."

"Don't be scared mummy-Fuu," he smiled sadly as he leant up and kissed her cheek, "everything will be fine, promise."

"Thank you honey, do you want to hold your baby brother or your baby sister first?"

"Um…brother, no sister, no brother, no…I don't know."

"You can try holding them both then," Fuu laughed, "support her head and hold her in one arm against your body…good…now do the same with your brother."

"Holding two is difficult..." he muttered but continued to hold them both anyway. "They're so small and cute! What are their names?" He asked as he turned his head to look at Fuu.

She leant forwards and whispered into his ear, damn her I want to know their names! The boy smile widely and looked at his mother hopefully but she was looking very serious so his face dropped a little.

"Why?" The one word sounded so pleading, like he was begging her to say something, one thing he wanted to hear.

She shook her head. "So they remember, always remember and never forget…"

"…No matter how far they are." The boy finished for her and placed both the children on the sofa; he got up and walked right out of the apartment then.

Fuu looked pityingly after him, biting her lip with her eyebrows sadly drawn; Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he alright, what's wrong?" I asked, "Should someone go see how he is?"

"Leave him," Fuu dismissed with a wave of her hand before she placed it on top of Kakashi's. "He's an observant boy; he's much more clever than many people ten times his age. He's upset about what it might mean."

"What did you say to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Their names, both their names,"

I didn't ask again, it seemed her evasive answers were all I'd get and she had Kakashi comforting her so she'd be fine. What are their names, what do they mean?

Next in was Matsuri-san, Fuu just kept apologizing and she kept telling Fuu to stop apologizing. Kakashi pulled out his book and sent me a paper aeroplane which inside had written: _This may take a while, these two have a lot between them and are probably having an unspoken conversation. If I were you I'd find some way to occupy myself and get comfortable, we could be here a while._

He had been right, painfully so. They spent twenty minutes together and seemed to get nothing said, though I'm sure that they did talk about a lot in their own way. I trust Kakashi's judgement in anything connected to Fuu, I honestly don't think that anyone, or everyone together, could give an as accurate explanation for her, for anything do with her. And even if it's slightly wrong, even if he's three quarters of her age again, even if they're across countries and even if he would be stealing her from a _Kage_, there isn't a couple I'd route for more. I don't believe there are two people more suited for each other, more understanding, alike and yet so different, more perfect for one another, than they are. I especially don't believe that anyone else suits one of them better, the Kazekage for Fuu included. Though I'll never speak my thoughts unless asked for them, this is something those three have to figure out between them, with no extraneous help.

Matsuri-san finally left, she didn't ask for the children's names which I found odd. The two eldest sand siblings came in together next.

"What the fuck?" The girl, Temari-san, shouted as she came in, fuming with anger and not looking anywhere but Fuu. Glaring with fire in her eyes, staring Fuu right in her own, calm grey ones and still Fuu didn't flinch.

"I said not to distress or upset her. Do you want me to mess with your insides?" I growled through gritted teeth, Kakashi held up a hand, signalling to wait a while and as I've said, I trust his judgement of Fuu.

"What on earth were you thinking? You find out you're pregnant so you run away, do you know how hard it was for Gaara when he found out? You selfish, spoiled, self centred rodent! He had to be told by Matsuri, who was in shock; in fact they didn't even know it was your pregnancy test. Then you were nowhere to be found, no one had seen you and you didn't leave us any clues, you just left! He loved you, loves you, so bloody much and yet you did that? Then to make it worse you're staying with some old pervert and won't return when we find you? Sure he said stupid stuff but it's him; you know he's shit with emotions! But then, then when you're giving birth you let that man in and not Gaara then kissed him in front of us? Gaara had to watch you kiss another man. You cheating, heartless, horrible, argh I can't even begin to describe someone as vile as you. I could hit you right now." She spat, making a fist with her hand and raising it.

"Temari, look," her brother said quietly, he had come in silently and just stared at his nephew and niece.

"Shut up Kankuro," she hissed as she glared harder at Fuu.

"But Temari, just look, they're so small." He continued, unmoved by her temper.

"I can't look!"

"Why not? They're so cute, one has Gaara's hair! Why can't you look at them?"

"Because then I won't be angry anymore!" She snapped as she lifted her hand further, ready to throw the punch, Kakashi gave me a look to say stay out of it; he wouldn't let her hurt Fuu.

"They're tiny, hey Temari, which is the girl?"

"Obviously," she turned to look at them then and all her anger melted as she turned to a pile of mush. "Oh they're so adorable! Can I hold one? I don't care if I can't hold one or not, I'm holding one!" She squealed as she picked up one expertly.

"You're holding your niece, Temari and Kankuro, you'll be holding your nephew once you actually pick him up."

"Oh Fuu they're beautiful, they're so adorable and _so tiny_, I want one!" The blond girl continued to gush, her brother picking up the small white haired boy carefully albeit awkwardly in one hand and poking his cheek.

They only spent ten minutes together before Temari grabbed her brothers wrist and started dragging him away, saying that the others needed to see her. In other words: if we're quicker, the Kazekage will see her sooner.

"Hey, Temari and Kankuro, I'm sorry for everything, I'm so sorry Temari, but I didn't know what to do. Not that that's a very good defense or anything…" Fuu said as they got up to leave.

"That's fine, it really doesn't matter; I never blamed you." Kankuro said while his sister said:

"I get that, but I have to take my brothers side and you should have told us, or at least come back to visit and explain your choices once. And you're right, that's a crap argument, you better talk this through properly with Gaara or I won't ever forgive you." She threatened as she slammed the door behind her.

"Well that was…" I muttered, biting my lip.

"For Temari, that was a fricking calm response." Fuu laughed.

"They look tired, you look tired and we have a long day ahead of us, will you be alright?" Kakashi asked Fuu as he reached forwards and stroked her cheek.

"I'll be fine and they can sleep while we talk to the council, if they're anything like Suna's council they'll put those two to sleep instantly and me if you don't keep me awake." She laughed as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him around the sofa until he sat on the arm above her.

"You can't leave me alone with them!" The Jonin's eye looked like it was smiling so I think he was and he ruffled her hair. "Who do you want to see next then?"

"Lilia and Danko, you can meet my team then! It's been ages since I heard anything about them; I wonder how Lilia took things."

Her female team mate Lilia-san glomped her upon entering the room and then whilst sitting on Fuu proceeded to form fists and punch her over and over again, not hard but not exactly gently either. The male team mate had his arms around the girl's waist and was trying to pull her off Fuu but to no prevail; by the looks of her she was using more muscle than she ever had before. After her tantrum of hitting was done the ash blond girl grabbed fists of Fuu's vest.

"How could you just up and leave like that? Do you know how frustrating that is? And don't get me wrong, it's not like I was worried about you but you had to go and half tell me and Anzu before you went didn't you? It was the scariest thing ever to be chased through town by the most powerful man in sand! We were captured by his sand and I still didn't tell him what happened, Anzu did, so you better be grateful!" The young girl dressed in very small light blue clothes looked so childish, despite her sluttish choice of attire. There were tears in her brown eyes, both from frustration and worry. She continued to punch Fuu gently after that before falling slightly limp and being pulled forcefully off by Danko-san.

"Oops? I won't do it again? I'm sorry, forgive me?" Fuu looked sheepishly up at the other girl, who in turn screamed in anger.

"Nothing to forgive," the boy smirked as he ruffled her hair.

Fuu pouted, "Danko, don't ruffle my hair like I'm just a kid!"

Danko-san smirked. "That reminds me, happy late first birthday, kid."

"Danko!" Fuu pouted in annoyance and swatted at him, he stepped backwards to dodge then collapsed beside her. "I'm not one! I've just been human for one year! I was in creation for lord knows how long and then there was time after I was alive that I wasn't human. I'm not a kid and you know it, I know way more than you do."

"Ok, ok don't get your panties in a twist, there's no need to be so defensive, I was only joking. And I was right wasn't I, you've just had your first birthday as a human, you've officially lived a year as one." He chuckled as he fell onto the sofa beside her.

"Wow Danko, you're so smart." Lilia-san gushed as she gazed lovingly at said boy. Both Fuu and Danko shot each a look before laughing and Fuu pulled Lilia down on top of her. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" The girl pouted defensively.

"Nothing, you've just not changed at all Lilia." Fuu laughed as she shoved Lilia off her and onto Danko, who in turn pushed Lilia into the small gap between himself and the arm rest. They looked very squashed all squeezed onto a small two-seater sofa.

"Stop playing pass the parcel with me and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry and it doesn't mean anything, just that it's nice to see you're the same as ever. Hey, Kakashi and Umeko, could you give me my children?" Fuu laughed some more and asked us as she reached up and stroked Kakashi's face - he was still sat on the armrest above her.

We both nodded and handed her the children, Kakashi the girl and me the boy. We had been holding them this time because we were unsure how these two, primarily Lila-san, would react and didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire of whatever the next two visitors did, be it hit, shout or glomp Fuu. Or all three previously mentioned as had been the case.

"I can't believe you've actually got children, like you actually gave birth, it's so…unbelievable! Did it hurt? They're so cute so any pain must have been worth it, right?" Lilia-san smiled as she looked over at the babies in Fuu's arms, clutching Danko-san's arm as she did so.

"I think you're an even more extreme you than I remember. But who would have thought I'd be the first in the team to get knocked up?"

"With the rate your relationship was progressing I don't think anyone could have seen this coming, no one would have bet on it."

Danko and I both froze at Lilia's last comment, our eyes growing and I for one was really freaking out about how bad what she just said could be. Kakashi didn't show any change though so that stopped me from combusting. Fuu looked up and I felt my breath hitch but luckily she didn't seem sad or angry; quite on the contrary, she was smiling.

"You're right, but it was all one big happy accident. A perfect example of serendipity, I'm so glad I've had them, they're beautiful. Do you guys want to hold one each?" She smiled as she passed Danko the boy then Lilia the girl.

The three of them stayed together for a while, chatting, catching up and cooing over the two babies.

Kakashi went back to reading his book while twiddling a piece of Fuu's hair (something her two team mates were awkward with at first) meanwhile I went to raid the fridge. I figured that if the Hokage was paying I might as well eat stuff from the snack bar and the provisions they supply you with.

"I've really missed you guys, even though we never spend that much time together, our little get together's are always nice and it's been lonely without them. But I'm going to have to be rude and ask you to leave; I've got two more to see out there and a very busy schedule today."

Her team mates said it was fine and said their goodbyes, Lilia-san gently slapping Fuu's cheek and telling her to never do anything like that again before they left. Next in was the sand sibling's sensei, Baki-san. At first Baki-san and Fuu were silent, Fuu sitting on the couch with Baki-san standing the other side of the room.

"Hello, Baki-perv." Fuu whispered after a minute of agonizingly suffocating silence. He went ridged and there were so many signs of obvious awkwardness that I won't even start to mention them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just been a while since I've heard you call me that. It doesn't feel right."

"No, you're right; it does feel wrong, regrettably."

"I don't get why you called me in here, what did you want me for?"

"You're acting as my transition, going from my team on one side of the spectrum, of any spectrum, to the Kazekage on the other. You're closer to him in this, you're on his side, we were never close and you've been here. I just needed to put a stepping stone before seeing him, can't you understand that? And a favour, I have a favour to ask. Don't tell the council. I will, whether or not I come back and stay I'm coming back, I'll tell the village and take all the blame. So just keep them quite until I come in six weeks."

"Of course, fine, I don't want to be the one to tell them so I'm perfectly happy for you to. God we're going to be in shit if you don't return, oh well, it's your choice, what I think doesn't mean anything. And he's hurt you, a lot, I get it, he's not going to take it well if you don't though; then the whole village will suffer." Baki-san muttered, he sounded irritated and I was just about to step in when a flicker of movement caught my eye.

A moment later Kakashi was holding Baki against the wall, his hand squeezing the other mans neck. "She'll do what she wants and you won't try guilt tripping her. Everything she does is for other people and if she decides she can't deal with staying in Suna after all the pain she's been through, she doesn't have to feel bad about it. The point of her life is to help others for crying out loud, to stop a war so if she upsets one village slightly I don't think she has to worry too much, I'm thinking she'll be forgiven." He said calmly, his eye smiling in an obviously fake way, Hatake Kakashi is pretty terrifying.

"Sure, sure, if I was in her place I'd probably do the same thing but I'm not and I happen to be worrying about my student and village, you can understand that can't you, Hatake-san? I don't want my student corrupted by hate again - we've both seen what it can do." The man said to Kakashi and took the silver haired Jonin's hand away from his neck. He had definitely taken a low blow, even if I'm not one hundred percent sure how. "So where are they?" Baki-san turned to Fuu.

"Where are who?" She replied, half in a trance with a sad faraway look in her eyes.

"The babies, if you're not going to come back to us then I want to know I've spent as much time with my students kids as possible."

"Oh, they're in those baskets over there." She mumbled and pointed her hand in the vague direction (like ten degrees off) of her children.

Kakashi went up to Fuu and sat beside her; he pulled her into his arms and started to stroke her hair while the other man went over to the two children. He was trying not to look at Fuu since he had a displeased look; I had followed him to the children however and could see how disgusted he was.

"What's wrong, you seem like they're making you sick."

"Well it does, he's what, twice her age? And I've never been one for student-teacher relationships, they're plain wrong."

"Well Kakashi isn't her sensei, he's never taught her anything. Well apart from what it feels like to be loved and never hurt, to have someone care about you so much that they'd die for you and never let any harm come to you. He's taught her how to feel safe again. Other than those things and the fact he's taught her how to be happy, how to deal with her problems and how to cry, he hasn't taught her anything. He's not her sensei and besides, it's perfectly legal, they're relationship went romantic when she was already sixteen, unlike your Kazekage who couldn't wait."

"Hey now, don't talk about Gaara like that, you don't even know him. Everyone loves Fuu back in sand as well, Gaara just can't express himself well and we have to take his side over hers. You sound like you're blaming this completely on us, she should have told us."

"I am blaming it on you, though not what you think. I blame Suna because it's trying to take her back, not for hurting her or anything. Just that you're Kazekage is trying to force her back, you're guilt tripping, others are bribing and all of you won't let her chose herself. I'm angry because I don't think there are two people more perfect for each other than the two sat on that couch right now. But you're going to break that apart, Kakashi is going to lose another important person when he's only just managed to open up and feel comfortable with another human again. Then there's Fuu, god she's happy, can't you people see that? She's so happy here and loved and comfortable and all her worries are from Sunagakure. Yet you're dragging her back there."

"Her problems are in Sunagakure and they can't be fixed from here. How do you expect her to move on if she doesn't come back and fix the mess that's been made, primarily by her and Gaara? If she comes back and sorts all this out then she'll be happy and not have any worries or sadness."

"She's going to start anew here and forget her problems, why fix them when she can just forget about them and not risk having to experience the same thing again? And seriously, if you get any worse then I'd be an idiot to let your Kazekage in so I suggest you shut the fuck up. I told you not to talk about this before and if you do, I will follow up on my threat and mess with your internal organs"

We continued to argue in what we thought was a quite manner for five minutes until our ears pricked up and we heard Kakashi speak to Fuu for the first time since he sat down. He was still hugging her and playing with her hair but as he spoke, at a normal level of loudness, he moved his mouth to her ear and nipped it.

"I think they're arguing and they're fight appears to be centred around you, are you aware my dear?"

"Perfectly so," she replied as she untangled herself from him, kissed his cheek and walked over to us. "Guys, shut up and go outside. Baki put my children down and get out, please, it's time I saw the Kazekage and I've had enough of you. Umeko, follow him out, it would be better if it was just the three of us in here and it'll be nice to know someone's there to stop any physical fights. You better stop any physical fights if any are started. Now skedaddle before I throw my overrun hormonal wrath at you." She was smiling sweetly but I didn't doubt that she'd snap to pure anger in a nanosecond if we refused her.

Baki-san smiled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, kid, I promise this time he won't do anything to make you regret agreeing to see him."

"He better f'ing not, Kakashi I'm leaving you in charge of making sure he doesn't hurt her and if things get to out of hand I'm expecting to be screamed for. I will happily go to any means to get him the hell away."

We trudged out silently, still giving each other evils through the corners of our eyes. Once the door had closed behind us I averted my glare from Baki-san and to the Kazekage, making it five times more deadly. I growled that he was allowed in and threatened him not to hurt her. Once he'd gone through I continued to stare at the door with wrath filled eyes, the air around me turning cold and the others from Suna taking a step back.

* * *

**Fuu:**

The door slammed shut and then moments later creaked back open. I held my breath as the slow click of footsteps made its way through the rented apartment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi smile encouragingly with his one visible eye at me – he had moved across the room to minimize awkwardness. I hugged my babies closer to me, this time I had decided to hold them when my visitor entered for I felt that I'd need the support. Yes I, the mother, am seeking support from my day old children - desperate times call for desperate measures and all that jazz!

He opened the door slowly and there he was, standing right in front of me just six meters away. "Good morning Kazekage-sama, how are you?" I tried to ask casually as I bowed my head, unfortunately my voice came out slightly higher than usual and I spoke faster.

"Good morning, I'm fine, Fuu, but please don't address me like that." He mumbled as he shut the door behind him and leaned against it, eyeing Kakashi in his perpetual vision but keeping his gaze on me.

"Sorry," I mumbled _but I can't address you any other way, _I added mentally. "Would you like to hold your children, they're getting a little grouchy since they've been surrounded by people and are probably getting a little hungry, but I'm sure you'll be fine." He started to shake his head but reluctantly reached for them when I mouthed the word 'please' and I mouthed 'thank you' when he did.

He sat in a wooden chair on the opposite side of the room from me with our children in his arms. There was an awkward but not completely unpleasant silence between us three adults, forming a triangle in the room of tension.

"Don't tell any of the villagers or the council or even the elders anything, I will, I promise. In six weeks time I'll definitely come back and explain, I just don't know if I'll stay or not. So don't tell anyone, you shouldn't have to go through all that, it was me who left and therefore me who should explain everything." I cut through the silence and I swear my voice echoed.

Gaara continued to look down and Kakashi continued to pretend he was reading his book (I finished the series, did I tell you? It's more perverted than you think…yet slightly addictive…).

"I just…how…just…I…I…what…_when_…" Gaara stuttered out, pausing and making confused faces as he continued to mumble incoherent noises and random words.

"I don't know, I just don't know, I'm sorry."

There was another moment of silence before he spoke again, I could sense Kakashi squirming in the corner out of discomfort all the while. "Well at least tell me: what are you?"

"I don't know that either, I'm so sorry, you deserve more than this, you deserve an answer but I can't give you one. God I'm sorry."

He nodded then stood and walked over me, I felt Kakashi look away, is it strange that I can sense everything he does when he's near me? He handed me my, our, they're our children and said he that should be leaving, that I had a lot to do and he had to head back. I bowed respectively as he left and heard him mutter something about how I shouldn't act so formal so I shot back up.

"I'm sorry; I'll see you in six weeks."

"Five weeks, six days and counting," he replied and I smiled at him, not from amusement or because I was particularly happy at that moment, just because it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Well that was uncomfortable." Kakashi sighed as he fell down beside me, dropping his book which I in turn picked up and started to flip through.

"Should we go then?" I asked as I grinned and he pouted, asking for his book back.

We went and said goodbye to Umeko, she was going to come and get us in about an hour to go to our next meeting. Together we walked out into the street. I had said that I felt like a walk, it's been shit long since I went for a proper walk.

"…his hand slid slowly up her leg, stopping at the hem of her short skirt where he looked up expectantly at her, asking, begging for permission to continue on his journey. She gave a curt nod as she bit her lip and his fingers slid under the hem then…**bang**, the door slammed open." I read from the little orange book at we walked through the streets, we had taken more of a back road root rather than the main streets but it was still rather busy.

"Isn't that that girl?"

"Yeah, the one from Suna, that's her isn't it?"

"The wind girl, no way, the one we were asked to look out for?"

"What's she doing here?"

"What's she doing with Hatake Kakashi-san?"

"Hey, are they holding a child each, oh my god did they have children? I didn't even know they were together, I thought she was with the Kazekage?"

"So did I but they're defiantly holding babies, are they his though?"

"They must be, look, the one he's holding has white hair; they have got to be his!"

"What about the other one though, we can't see it."

"Look how close they are, they're total a couple so they must be his babies, he always seemed so isolated though. What will the Kazekage do when he finds out, does he already know?" The people around us gossiped as we walked on.

"This is the bit of the story I don't get, right, why does she then join them? It's just so sudden." I commented on the book, ignoring the looks and gossip going around.

"It's all for the greater good of literature." Kakashi eye smiled back at me and I laughed.

"More like for the greater good of perverted-ness, at least it satisfies your imagination. Hey, Kakashi, I have a favour to ask; could we go and see this Kurenai woman, the one who lent me the clothes? I would love to thank her and let her know who was –still is even- borrowing her old stuff. She might be able to help me, give me tips and things on being a mother as well."

"You couldn't have asked five minutes ago? Now we have to go back on ourselves to start heading there." Kakashi huffed and I pouted, muttering that I was sorry, which resulted in me getting my hair ruffled and having Kakashi coo at how cute I was patronizingly. In turn that resulted in him having his nuts kicked, hard.

I started reading again as Kakashi put his free arm around me and we continued to walk through the streets, in the other direction this time, heading to Kurenai's. Our positioning and the fact that I was reading him the dirtiest book ever written, like it should be higher rated than an eighteen dirty, gained us even more strange looks and whispers. But we figured, if they're talking and assuming about us anyway, we might as well give them something more substantial, once they know the kids are the Kazekage's it'll probably stop anyway. We're going to keep a low profile; this is just going with our best friend cover, kind of.

* * *

Kakashi knocked as I read (in my head now) and the door was opened by a very pretty kunochi with shoulder length messy black hair and, slightly scary, red eyes.

"Kakashi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, looking down at the child in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure that I know you…"

"Fuu, that's Fuu, yes, _the _Fuu. And before you ask, yes, they're her children and no, they're not mine, they're the Kazekage's."

"I see, perhaps we should sit down with some tea. Oh and Fuu-san, I've told Kakashi before but you wouldn't know, I have a child, well so do you but, well I'd rather if you didn't bring that inside." The smiled politely and pointed at the book.

"Of course, sorry," I replied as I slipped it into Kakashi's back pocket and slapped his backside. "Come on, lets go inside then, having all of these people staring at me is starting to get on my nerves."

Kurenai-san raised her eyebrow at the gesture as she moved aside to let us past. Once we were in her living room I bowed and introduced myself again, it was the politest thing to do.

"You can tell me more about yourself and why you're here once I've got the tea."

We nodded and put both the babies down in their baskets, I am loving those baskets but I hear babies grow fast so I might need to buy real beds soon, I'm going to miss those wicker carriers. "Ne, Kakashi, is Kurenai-san still a kunochi even though she has a child?"

"Kind of, she's one of our best, maybe even our best, Gen-Jutsu specialist so it's not like she could just not be. So well, yeah, pretty much but not as much, part time I guess. It's confusing, she still does the occasional mission and if she's needed but she has another job to now, one that allows her to be a mother easier since…well…"

"Sarutobi Asuma, her partner and Nara Shikamaru's Yamanaka Ino's and Akimichi Chouji's sensei, killed by the Akatsuki, died at age thirty-one." I rushed out; I hadn't even known that I knew that. Kakashi seemed surprised I did as well so he asked how I knew it all; I told him I had no idea. I figure I've heard his story somewhere and forgotten but it's still there in my unconscious memory, I hate it when that happens.

"So why don't you tell me why you've come to see me when we don't know each other, so soon after giving birth?" The older women asked as she came back and set the tea in front of us before sitting in an armchair opposite.

"Well I came to thank you, thank you. You see that student that Iruka came to you about was me and no, we didn't exactly lie, he's taught me a lot, like what a calc-talc is and how to use a potato masher."

"A calculator," Kakashi corrected me.

"Well I borrowed your maternity clothes and I wanted to thank you and let you know who had borrowed them, but don't worry, you are in no way involved in this mess. In fact only three of us know they're yours, Kakashi, Iruka and I, actually Umeko and Tsunade probably know to, oh and Akamaru might know." As I said that a young girl who looked exactly like Kurenai-san but with brown eyes bounded up, bowed at Kakashi and greeted him then canon balled in her mothers lap, I'm guessing this is Kurenai'-sans child.

"Kiba knows? I'm going to have to talk to him about the fact he didn't tell me about this, even if he swore not to I'd still expect him to tell me." Kurenai-san muttered as she wrapped her arms around the mini her.

"Congratulations, today's your lucky day because luckily for you, you needn't tell off Kiba since he didn't and still doesn't know. I never said he did, did I? Akamaru knows, in fact I think all the dogs in Konoha know and all the ninken, what is it with dogs and knowing stuff about me?" Kurenai-san looked confused so I gave her the explanation of: "Long story, Akamaru walked by the house, sniffiddy sniff sniff and he smells me. Kakashi knocks out both dog and boy and we talk Akamaru into not telling Kiba. Kiba wakes and his dog covers for us, on his way and said dog tells all other dogs not to mention anything to the humans if they smell me. Ninken, Kakashi summoned, Pakkun saw, told others." Kurenai-san nodded slightly, still obviously confused, I looked down at my half empty cup of tea. "So, this might not be the right time and might it seem slightly inappropriate for me to ask a favour of you. But could you give me any tips about babies, I mean I have a child, a little boy a couple of years older than your girl, but I adopted him so it's not the same. Just, do you have any advice and could you tell me the things I'll need but might not think of?"

The older woman sighed and grabbed a note book from the side table beside her. She started scribbling down things as she said: "Well where should I start?"

* * *

We left forty-five minutes after we had left Umeko; we had spent just over half an hour with Kurenai. As we stood and I thanked her, she had told me a lot of useful information, she handed me the notebook which was now half full. I smiled at her and thanked her again as I grabbed a child and Kakashi grabbed the other. I wrapped my free arm around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and we teleported back home.

As the interior of the bedroom became clear I placed the babies on the ground and pulled Kakashi and myself over and onto the shurikan covers of the bed. I laughed and pulled off his mask, kissing him forcefully. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that at so many points today and it's only morning." I grinned as I sat up and pulled his mask back up, pinging it against his face. "These two are getting grouchy and hungry so I'm going to feed them then get ready, could you make sure we have everything we need to see the council." I asked and he groggily got up and lazily stalked out of the room, I felt myself smiling after him.

I picked up both the babies and sat back on the bed, getting comfortable to start the feeding process.

It took them ten minutes, five each, they ate fast, luckily. With five minutes left before Umeko would be coming to get us I started to strip off, I figured if Konoha's council was anything like Suna's they'd be grateful if I didn't turn up in trackies and a vest covered in milk stains. That's just my guess though.

Just as I pulled the clean white t-shirt over my head a flicker of movement at the window caught my attention. I went over and forced it open, on the outside sill was a small piece of paper. I read the note through once and ate it, I'd have burnt it but I have no fire on hand so eating was the next best thing.

"Hey, Kakashi, put everything back an hour, I have somewhere I need to be, I'm taking the babies." I called through the house and grabbed my children, jumping down the two stories. I heard Kakashi shout something behind me but I was already sprinting into the maze that is Konoha's shopping streets.

**A/N: OMG it's my birthday! I'm officially one FF year old! I swear to god I'm more excited about this than I am on my real birthday! Well this is extra long ****chapter and early because of that fact; next chapter will be early too! If you want to give me a present you can drop me a review XD OR vote on my bloody poll already, if not, then screw you it's not your birthday and you're just jealous :P. I'm a year old, !**


	71. Chapter 71 Reencounters

**Seventy-one:**** Reencounters. **

**Fuu:**

I ran right to the bottom of Hokage mount and sweat dropped, there are _so many_ steps up to the top! My speed diminished I started my ascent, sweating and panting by the time I was a half way up, I really need to do some more training. By the time I reached the top I was in need of a shower, a drink and a sit down. I sweat dropped again, next came the even harder part. I had to slide down Nidaime's face, stupid dead second Hokage has one heck of a smooth face. I was gripping onto one of the few bumps with my feet clinging to his top lip when I started to laugh. Up comes the funny bit. I filled my fist with Chakra and punched up at his left nostril, the stone moved up.

"Mummy's picking Nidaime's nose." I giggled to the babies, both of which were dangerously balanced on one arm, my limb going through the handles of both their baskets. However dangerous it was, it was the safest option.

I was panting as I pulled my self up into his nose; just using that little chakra took it all out of me. Definitely need to do some training and soon. I sat on the ledge in his rock nostril and gasped as the nose was closed bellow me. Once I'd had enough of sitting in the dark and the babies started gurgling in dissatisfaction, I starting climbing further up.

I cheered at the top of his nose when the path went flat and I could walk instead of climb. Following the path I came to a small open cave, in the corner of it sat an old lady.

"Good day, Hachi-obaa-san, I came like you asked."

"Ah, the wind goddess, one of the few with knowledge I did not already possess. It seems like you've gotten yourself into a pickle. How are the old children taking this, are they bothering you extensively?" The old women replied, her back was to me and I could see that she was drawing in the dust on the floor. "I've been reading up on you, in the stars and the cards. I've read tea leaves on you, checked the stories, read your horoscope and done your tarot many times. Your hand, give me your hand." The old women continued and flung her arm around; I walked forwards and gave her my palm. "I see, it says as little as the rest does, always changing, you are, much like the element you belong to." She continued in a far off tone, her back still to me and a cloak covering her. "The children, bring me your children." She commanded and I took the two babies out and placed them in her lap. "How peculiar, your life is getting stranger, one with no life of their own." She muttered and I felt my breath hitch, I didn't say anything though, to someone like this woman you don't. "Powerful, if they are left to live a life as a human not a wanderer powerful they shall become. Together, they shall be strong together but alone so weak." She muttered again as she passed the two back to me. "Alone, so very alone but so surrounded, a whole never to be filled, reliant, they shall need each other no matter what happens. The future is unclear but those are certain for them. Your card," she threw a tarot card at me. On it were two people, a woman and a man both naked with an angel shooting an arrow above them, in the background was a tree with a serpent wrapped around it. "It was in the past, always but never the same way up. Then it moved to the present recently, still it is undecided whether or not it is reversed. The cards around it change, this is present every time."

"What does it mean?" I asked as I stared down at the intricate card.

"Lovers, it is the card of the lovers, ruled by Gemini, sixth card of the major arcana."

"Ok but what does it _mean_?"

"Changes, the way up it is it changes. Upright it means a decisive point has been reached and an important choice must be made with reference to true desires rather than duty. Also a dramatic change of attitude will lead to happier times. Love, reconciliations and physical pleasures. A happy relationship in personal life or in business, though yours means personal. Reversed it means an unhappy love affair, a failure to make up ones mind, unwelcome separation and emotional loss." Who would have known a card could hit a nail so accurately? "Make your choice unborn child, will you be happy for yourself or will you choose to make someone else so, even if it is not what would make you happiest?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to do. I won't be unhappy with either outcome, one is what I want and one is what I must do. I don't know how to choose. Weren't there other cards that could help me make up my mind, show me the way?"

"No, the cards all point towards it being your choice, though there were more Major cards meaning your future is governed by fate, upon looking for this solution it was clear it is purely up to you. Happiness and guilt or duty and longing, I will wait for your answer."

"How easy would it be if I could just have it all, have them both."

"Greed is one of the seven deadly sins, though you have no soul to tarnish so really it has no power over you. Keep the card, always have it with you. Now leave, you have things to explain and many choices to make. I'll be watching you, dear wind."

With that I turned to leave, not wanting to think about those problems yet, currently I had others on my mind. Like how to tell Konoha but not Suna. God those old bastards are going to give me hell about this. And by those old bastards I meant Suna, I don't know the Konoha council and elders so they might not. Ok that's too optimistic, I'm in deep shit. At least Kakashi will be here with me this time (unlike Suna where he won't be, that's going to be six times worse) to help me. He could beat them all to Timbuktu then make them rebound off and hit the moon so I'm sure they won't be too harsh.

* * *

When I entered the apartment, this time I used the door not a window, I was met by both Umeko and Kakashi sitting with their arms crossed on the couch, staring disappointedly at me.

"And just where have you been? We were meant to meet the council half an hour ago!" Umeko demanded.

"Yeah, they aren't going to take this any better if you make them wait, we should really go right now." Kakashi sighed as he took my hand and in an instant we teleported away and into the Hokage building, outside one of the meeting rooms. Seconds later Umeko joined us.

"I was visiting an old friend, she's not the kind to wait around idly and to be honest I fear her more than all these old people put together. She is one crazy, ridiculously powerful old lady."

Tsunade-sama swung the door open forcefully and glared at us in response to Umeko's knock. All I wanted to do was shrink from her eyes and hide behind Kakashi but I'm way too proud for that, besides, this is my problem.

"Where the hell have you been, you're half an hour late; do you know how hard it is to keep them there but not tell them why?"

"I'm afraid I don't, no. I'm sorry but I had a much older, much wiser, much more powerful old woman to go and see, she summoned me so I had to go."

"What person could be more important than the whole council and a Kage of a village, what one person did you have to see over that?"

"Oh you've met her, she's old, kind of short and hunched over, a thirst for knowledge but knows almost everything and can mess with your mind, taking and adding memories as easily as if she's painting a bedroom."

Tsunade's face stayed confused for a moment before clearing. "You met with her, the women you wouldn't tell us anything about?"

"Yep," I grinned, "now, where are these old farts? I'd like to get this over with and tell Naruto, Shikie, Kiba and Sakura before the hospital staff."

The Hokage swung the door open and I took a deep breath before stepping inside. I was met by the annoyed glares of two old people (the elders), the Hokage's assistant and an older version of Shikamaru whose eyes were closed.

"So the people we're meant to be meeting have finally arrived, what could they possibly need us for and why are they so late?"

"Good morning Elders, Shizune-sama and Nara-sama, I'm thankful that you agreed to meet with me. I'm Fuu, yes the one you've been told to look for on behalf of the Kazekage, don't worry, he knows I'm here now, in fact he's leaving about now. I've been in your village for about seven months now. I came here to have two babies and yes, they're the Kazekage's. I thought you should know what's been going on in your village. You are not allowed to tell anyone, I will tell all of Suna in six weeks time, when my nurse says I'm able to leave. Thank you for your time, goodbye." I said calmly then turned, grabbed Kakashi's hand and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Should we really be leaving Tsunade-sama and Umeko to deal with their questions?" Kakashi asked as we ran faster.

"No, we shouldn't," I laughed back and at the same time we heard the Hokage bellow down the hall at us. "We're going on to the hospital now, see you there." I shouted behind me then started hushing at the babies as they started to sniffled, obviously they didn't like me shouting.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital early, Tsunade had saved us a room to talk to Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Shikie in so I collapsed in one of the chairs and took my son from Kakashi. Once I was sat I asked him if he'd go and find the previously mentioned four and thanked him with a kiss when he agreed.

"Hello my dears, how are you? I know, it's very tiring to see so many people, how many new faces have you met? Eleven, wow, you have been busy." I said to them, yes I speak to babies who can't reply, I'm normal. I started bouncing them slightly but one started crying, so instead I switched to rocking, the other cried at this. "Oh god you're a fussy pair! So I can't bounce or rock you? Staying still will have to do then." I sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you come and get us, do you know what's going on?" I heard Naruto's loud voice from right down the hall and smiled, that boy always makes me so happy.

"You really want to tell me what's going on, Kakashi-sensei." I heard Sakura threaten as I strained to listen.

I couldn't hear Kakashi's reply but knowing him it would be something along the lines of 'wait a moment, patience Sakura you're about to be told'.

Their footsteps were nearing now and I could hear Shikamaru. "This is so damn troublesome; did I have to come here? I know the basics of what's going on so couldn't I just wait to be told the rest? It'll be such a drag to listen to everything I already know."

"Well you wouldn't have to if you'd told me like I advised!" Sakura snapped back, Naruto in turn tried to calm the girl.

"Hey, is that…" I heard Kiba mutter outside the door.

"Hey my pretties, mummy's being sniffed!" I giggled down at the children.

"Kakashi-sensei, why aren't we going in and why are you smiling?" Naruto demanded loudly and swung the door open.

I could see the ellipsis going across the air. "What's she doing here?" Sakura finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I knew I smelt you." Kiba said seconds later.

"Good afternoon," I elongated the phrase, "I'm Fuu and all your crazy theories were right. Yes, I was staying at Kakashi's, yes I was in this village and yes, I was pregnant. But no, I am no longer, now I have two twin babies. Congratulations on figuring out the facts." I cheered and then added: "Except Sakura, you seemed to have no idea it was me."

There were more dots across the air and Shikamaru sighed and sat down, Sakura's mouth hung slightly open and her eyes were wide, Naruto's jaw was on the ground, Kiba was staring at me in disbelief and Kakashi was smirking.

"You smell different now," Kiba said randomly, cutting through the confused silence.

"Well I've not been outside in seven months." I grinned back.

"Yeah, I can smell that and you smell of vanilla and strongly of Kakashi."

"Well I have been living with him."

"No, you smell stronger than that…and…shit, you don't smell like alcohol or drugs and…you smell like…" He trailed off and looked between Kakashi and me, his eyes growing tenfold; I smiled -so he can smell those kind of things?- and moved my eyes over to Sakura who started talking.

"So the whole mess, the stress Tsunade-sama was under, it was all because of you?"

"Yep, that was me. I was at Shikamaru's party and got really drunk, the Kazekage impregnated me, I didn't remember and he didn't think to tell me, oh no. So then I when I found out I was like' holy shit but I'm still a virgin when did this happen?' so I ran to Konoha and stayed with Kakashi because any medics in Suna would tell the Kazekage. Well it was verified that I was knocked up and in fact there were two babies, I freaked again and decided to tell people when I knew who the father was. A few days before the father results came back the Kazekage found me and god it hurt. I decided to stay a while and then he kept coming back and oh the pain. Well I shat out the two children, a girl and a boy and now we're here."

"…I think I need to sit down…" Kiba muttered as he collapsed on the floor.

Naruto suddenly smiled brightly, "Hey, Gaara's a father! He's so young, he's a Kazekage and a father before me, don't worry, one day I'll catch up! And sorry, that he hurt you, he is too I'm sure."

"I've heard that a lot." I replied quietly.

"…Wait a minute…why wasn't I involved in this? I'm one of the best medics and Umeko was picked over me? I was trained by the Hokage!" Sakura yelled.

"I didn't want anyone I knew to be my medic, so I was given Umeko and I'm very glad that I was, she's a great person and a wonderful friend. Besides, she's trained for this in particular with healing battle injuries so she was a better choise than you, who heals and fights with her chakra. Speaking of Umeko I think that's her running up the hall." I replied and just as I finished the door swung open to reveal the purple haired medic prior mentioned.

"Tsunade-sama is going to murder you, Fuu! You just ran off and left her to answer to the council; you said you'd speak to them!"

"I did speak to them, my schedule got messed up when I had to go and see someone immediately that I hadn't planned on; they were just the ones to suffer!"

"But think of all my wasted efforts on you if she'll just kill you! We could have let your babies be born the way they wanted." Umeko pouted, she was joking so I wasn't hurt by the comment. "Oh and those two from Kumogakure are in the lobby, I wasn't sure what to do with them."

"Oh bring them through! I was wondering what happened to those two!" I squealed and Umeko saluted before charging back down the corridors.

"That's the Geni girl she's gone to get isn't it, is that a good idea?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow

"A perfectly good one!" I replied with a grin.

"Hey, can I hold one of your children? Can I hold the girl, I've always wanted a little baby sister!" Naruto grinned.

"Go ahead, though she's not your sister you know,"

"She's a baby girl though so it's close enough!" He cheered as he held his hands out and I passed him my daughter. Umeko came back in then but I decided to finish off our conversation.

"Her names Misa, his is Masa, do you want to hold him, Sakura?" The girl nodded as I asked that and grabbed the boy, cooing and forgetting her former anger. "Geni, Haruki, thank you so much for coming! How the hell did you find me? Oh why am I asking I know what kind of connections you have, you know everything that happens, Geni. It means so much that you came!" I screeched as I leapt forwards and glomped them both, squeezing all the air out of them.

"Fuu honey, they can't breathe!" Kakashi called from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me off them.

"It's great to see you too; it's been _so _long, too long!" Haruki grinned and twiddled a piece of his black hair. "And your children have such cute names!" He clapped and his amber eyes sparkled cutely.

"Misa, a name meaning 'beautiful sand' and Masa, one meaning 'true sand', I'm sensing a pattern, why those names?" Geni asked monotone, raising both eyebrows.

"Their names are their origin; they come from sand and must always know it, no matter where we go. There's a place for them there and they must have that knowledge, even if I don't take them back."

A few people nodded at my answer and Naruto asked what my comment meant. Oh how that knuckle head makes me laugh. We continued to talk for half an hour; Tsunade came in for the last ten minutes and after scolding me, calmed down since I gave her a bottle of Sake. I had found it in the room - I think it was her stash.

* * *

When that time was up we said goodbye and I hugged everyone, telling Kiba to thank his dog, in fact to thank all the Konoha dogs for me. He asked why and I just grinned, saying how they were great secret keepers. Once goodbyes were done Tsunade led the way to the foyer where a table had been placed with a mega phone on it, my own makeshift stage! When we arrived the residents of the hospital were already gather and Tsunade gave a short introduction, then it was my turn.

"Hello, workers of Konoha hospital, I am Fuu and I'm speaking to you because I need to thank you. Thanks for letting me use your hospital to give birth to two of the Kazekage's children and sorry for any hassle I caused. Now, this knowledge will not leave Konoha, if it does, well I'll leave it up to my accomplice Hatake Kakashi to hunt you down and bring you back to me. I am a master in torture. It's been a pleasure to be here with you, thank you and goodnight my fans!" I shouted out to the audience as I threw my arms up and elaborately bowed. I then skipped off the stage, jumped on Kakashi's back and made him give me a piggy back out of there; I also made sure he didn't drop either Misa or Masa, laughing all the while.

* * *

We decided to go out for dinner since we hadn't ever, so we went to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favourite restaurant and my favourite ramen bar, nowhere does ramen like Ichiraku's. We both had the same thing, Kakashi's favourite, miso soup with eggplant; it was easier for me to order the same as him than look at the menu.

The babies were crying their little eyes out by the time we got home, they were _very _hungry and in dire need of their dinner. "Ne Kakashi, could you run me a bath while I feed these two little monsters?" I begged with puppy eyes as I took started to unbutton my shirt, he quickly nodded and went to do as I asked.

* * *

I pulled on a top and left the damp towel on the floor, dragging myself into bed where I collapsed, careful not to wake the sleeping infants. I wriggled under the covers and rested my head on Kakashi's chest, whispering goodnight and how we had to go shopping tomorrow. He kissed my forehead and turned out the lights. I gagged myself and the moment the room went black I heard the screams of Chiyoko. They had been alright last night, liveable but they'd told me it would get progressively worse. So I had to gag myself to make sure I didn't wake the children. Kakashi wrapped his arms tighter around me and within ten minutes I was asleep in his safe embrace.

* * *

**A/N: It's the first anniversary of this story! It's been going on for a year and I don't think I have any of my original readers, but if by some miracle I do, thanks for sticking with me! Since it was my stories first birthday I gave you a present and finally told you the babies' names, I've known them for like eight months XD. So happy real life birthday Fuu, 365 days ago you were first put into the internet, yay!**** And if you didn't give me a present for **_**my **_**birthday (which no one did, does no one else care about FF birthdays?), I forgive you since it's now the anniversary so I can't be angry, you can, however, drop a review here or do my poll now, if you really want. Which you do. DO THE BLOODY POLL AND HELP ME OUT HERE!**


	72. Chapter 72 Grapes and Games

**A/N: Holy fr****ickin' chicken it's been over a month! Sorry for the late (very late) update but my inspiration has been stolen by other stories. And then I read loads of Fanfiction and watched all of Rosario+vampire, which was awesome and started Kuroshitsuji, not as awesome as people say. I also read all the hunger games and went to a festival for five days and it's my holidays, so I'm doing stuff. But yeah, no drive to write this story at the moment so it might be slow…**

**A side note, my little sister read the first paragraph of this story. She has no idea what it's about. How bloody wrong does it sound? But how could she think that of my Kakashi? :'(. Maybe it doesn't sound so much like Kakashi did it though? I can't imagine what she thought :L. I laughed so hard though, it was funny stuff.**

* * *

**Seventy-two: Grapes and Games.**

**Kakashi:**

I woke up first and just stared down at Fuu as she slept soundly on my chest; I slowly undid her gag and ran my finger over her dry lips. The poor girl had shaken from the torture but it hadn't been as bad as before, soon her children would have to be in different rooms though or she'd keep them awake. She's so young yet she's been through so much shit, calling it unfair doesn't even begin to cover it. A year and a bit on our earth and she's experienced more pain than anyone else who's lived that long and many who've lived a lot, lot longer.

I stroked her cheek and moved her hair out of her face; she stirred slightly and pushed further into my hand before falling straight back asleep. I chuckled and peered over to make sure Misa and Masa were alright – both were sleeping as soundly as their mother.

"Well I can't get up with you on me, can I?" I muttered as I reached over to my bedside table for my book. Unfortunately, it wasn't there, Fuu had taken it the night before so currently she had the one that had prior been at my waking call beside me. After five minutes of contemplating the best way out of this situation I summoned Pakkun.

"What's the problem Kakashi?" The little dog asked as he sat at my feet, his eyes were wide and he looked ready for anything.

"Can you bring me my book; it's on Fuu's side." I asked with a smile, he refused a bit but finally gave in; I didn't threaten him…much.

As he was carrying it in his mouth over to me he accidentally dropped it and the book fell open. He had one look at the writing and his face fell, appalled at the contents of my dirty pervy book.

"How can you read this filth? How can you let that young girl read this filth? Oh god Kakashi it's worse than I ever imagined, I can't believe I had that in my mouth, get me some soap and quick!" He wailed (sorry, howled) and started wiping his mouth.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from bursting out in laughter at the scene. When I'd finally stopped laughed I asked him flatly to: "Hurry up and bring the book then."

He gave me the worse evils any dog has ever given and started to kick said item to the edge of the bed; where I awkwardly reached down to pluck it off the floor.

"You should not be reading that around innocent infants! Think of the babies and burn that thing right now!"

"Its fine, Fuu read it out loud while holding them and they're barley innocent, they almost killed her."

"She did what? There must be a law against that, it's an eighteen!"

"They didn't buy it." I replied with a smirk.

"And they what, why wasn't I told about this? What did they do to her?"

"Tried to rip their way out of her womb, probably the scariest thing I've ever seen and I've seen a lot. The memory of that will no doubt haunt me forever; I'm so looking forward to the nightmares." I replied sarcastically and settled into my book, giving basic answer like grunts to Pakkun whenever he said anything until he went back to his own dimension.

* * *

Halfway through a page my book was plucked from my grasp by small, delicate hands. I pouted then said: "Good morning my dear." She just smiled behind the book and stood up, leaving while reading it. "No fair," I moaned as I jumped up after her, "I was reading that, at least let me read it too!"

She continued to ignore me as she wandered around the house, picking up random bits and putting them away as she went. In just the day of having those babies live here my apartment has drastically changed.

Upon realising words wouldn't help and that she'd just keep teasing me, I decided to play her game with her. As she neared the sofa I moved as fast as I could and rugby tackled her down, pinning her to the sofa by sitting firmly on her and proceeded to tickle away. She was good - she resisted laughter for a full minute before erupting into giggles and squirming. I never knew I was good at tickling – I've never tickled before. She squealed for me to stop it and stared kicking up at me but I was persistent until she stopped struggling and just gave me a pleading look, whispering 'please'.

I smirked and rolled off her and to her side, grabbing the book that she had dropped on her chest, "I win." I whispered in her ear; she turned around to face me.

"You let your guard down." She whispered back and yanked my mask down before attacking my lips. I propped us up and kissed her back forcefully, manoeuvring her until she was straddling me. I was so lost that I didn't hear the babies start to cry. "That's my queue." Fuu smiled as she jumped up way too soon.

I was too dazed for a moment and upset that she'd left in the middle of that. When I clicked back I reached for the book only to realise she'd taken it. "Damn that evil genius." I muttered as I got up to follow her.

She was whispering to her son as she sat cross-legged on the bed when I got to the bedroom, she balanced him in one arm and started to read my Icha Icha book out loud.

"I don't think you should be reading that to your son when he's only a few days old, it's a little old for him, isn't it?" I asked, but she just shrugged and said it was fine, he was doomed to be a pervert anyway since his time as an embryo and the first weeks of his life would be with me. I chuckled and swooped up her sleeping daughter in one arm, sitting behind her and pulling her into my legs whilst she continued to read.

"Come on, we need to get ready and go shopping for these two, how much money is there left of what I brought with me?" Fuu said after about ten minutes and started untangling herself from my hold, placing her son in my other arm as she grabbed some clothes from the floor.

"Not much," I said and looked away as she started to change - it's the polite thing to do.

"Damn it, I worked, ok gambled, so hard for that, we'll go to a casino tonight and I'll get some more. Hey, after shopping we should invite Iruka for dinner to thank him for all his help, he hasn't seen the children as well. Oh and speaking of Iruka, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you being gay? I mean you didn't exactly hide that you were interested in Iruka, were you just joking because what we're doing…doesn't seem very…gay?" She continued as she took her two children and started to breast feed them.

"I never said I was gay, but no, I wasn't joking, have you never heard of a phrase called bisexual? I'm just overly happy with what I have at the moment; I don't want him nearly as much as I enjoy…this…"

I still wasn't sure how to articulate what we were - it's not so simple as to be labelled. So instead I carefully wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck, careful not to upset the feeding process or look - that would be rude. I swear I wasn't always this polite; usually I'd be acting perverted and staring, wouldn't I? Well I'm not sure, I've never been with a woman while she's been breast feeding before…

"Come on Kakashi, get ready, breakfast will be in five minutes so get dressed. Oh and while we're out today we should get you an iron, are you aware that you have an ironing board by no iron?" Fuu jogged me out of my thoughts as she exited the bedroom, I sighed and did as she told, telling her that no, I didn't even know that I owned an ironing board; she informed me that I did.

* * *

We had run out of her leftover money but I didn't mind buying everything. We had successfully gotten them one large bed/carrier two-in-one thing, which Fuu referred to as 'Gods Own Gift'. Along with that we'd gotten more nappies, a changing matt, baby wipes, two outfits for each child, a rattle for them each, baby monitors and some other small bits. I'd say it'd been a successful shop so far.

We decided it was lunch time, well actually we didn't, Misa and Masa decided they were hungry so we sat on a bench as Fuu breast fed. Once that was over, Fuu was hungry so we headed to a café for some coffee and a snack.

The café we entered was small but nice, we sat in the back corner (me facing away from everyone so that I could take off my mask) hiding in some shadows and ordered our lunch. Fuu had a coffee while I had an ice tea, not at all sweet; I wasn't particularly hungry so figured I'd pick at Fuu's sandwich. The café also sold grapes, Fuu + grapes = games. When the food came she pushed her sandwich aside and picked up a grape.

"Open wide open wide!" She cheered and clapped; I laughed and didn't do as asked. "Open. Wide." She pouted, I told her how cute she looked but no, I was not going to do this. She leant forwards then and pulled down my mask.

"Fine, for you I will take part in your game, jeez." I muttered as I opened my mouth and she threw the grape across the table, her aim was good so I didn't even have to move.

"Is that Hatake Kakashi-san and that Fuu girl that everyone's talking about?" A young girl's voice travelled to us and Fuu chuckled, throwing another grape at me, not expecting it, it hit my head.

"Yes, I've heard she's been around here." The man she was with replied in a bored tone.

"I heard those two were an item, had two children." Another man leant over and spoke to the first woman, Fuu could see and told me he had a flirtatious smile on while the other man had an angry one.

"Oh god, look, there are two babies and they've been shopping for baby things."

"So the rumours are true?"

"It would seem like it, wouldn't it?" Now the whole café was talking for crying out loud, I grabbed a grape this time and threw it, she only just caught it.

"Is she playing a _game _with him? I never saw Hatake-san as the kind to play with food…"

"Forget that, has she got his mask off?" One female almost screeched.

_Y__es, well done, grapes have not gained the ability to move through things as of yet._ I thought to myself and threw another grape.

She caught the grape balanced between her lips, I laughed and grabbed a napkin, leaning forwards and taking the grape from her with my own lips. She blushed, which is a first, she's not blushed before that I've seen, then again it would be hard to spot - her blush was only light.

"Did he just kiss her?" Someone screamed and we both held in our laughs.

"God they might be a couple but they shouldn't be so open about it, it's a little wrong." Like we care.

"Yeah, how old is she?"

"Well they've had children so she must be a little older than she looks, but still, she's got to be pretty young."

"Well how old is he?"

"No, look, he's got a napkin; he must have just wiped something off her face." Ah my plan was flawless.

"They think you're under aged, you look like a child, Fuu." I smirked at her and pulled up my mask, the people talking about us was getting me nervous now.

"They think you're old, you look like an old man, Kakashi." She grinned back as she drank some coffee. "And who can blame them? You have grey hair."

"Hey, it's silver and I've always had it, they know that and it isn't my fault. And like you're one to talk, you have white hair!" I pouted.

She laughed _really _loud then, loud enough to make the rest of the café fall silent and openly stare intently at us, god I'm happy I pulled up my mask. "But _I am old_, Kakashi, you know that. I'm old and a part of the wind and the dead, like I'd still have colourful hair." She scoffed, her voice quiet enough that only i could hear now.

"Aw you had to go and put it like that, here I was feeling like a sugar daddy and you just cut down my fantasy."

"Sorry but you're not a sugar daddy; I'm just a cougar and you're my toy boy." She smiled again and her light giggles filled the air, she bent down and pick up the babies, passing me the shopping as she held the babies in their wicker baskets. "Come on, we have plenty more shopping to do, like getting an iron!"

"But I like the crumpled look."

"Well that's a great excuse not to have one but what if you need a smart shirt, like for a wedding, or a party, or a funeral, though that's a bit of a depressing thought? And you've got a bloody ironing board and if I'm not here, it is not going to be put to any use as transportation!"

"Transportation, do I want to ask how?"

"Sledge in snow, surfboard at beach, go down the stairs on it, mud slides, there are endless possibilities, but without me is there actually anyone who could get you to do them?"

"Of course not, because you're one of a kind and miraculously more stubborn than I am."

"Aw isn't that cute, my turn my turn my turn! You are: stubborn (at times even I can't stand up to it), wonderfully devious, hilariously perverted and shockingly playful. Breathtakingly handsome, annoyingly cheeky, overly kind (always thinking of and helping others), perfect it almost every way and so god damn tall."

I looked away from her, I did not have a slight blush - Hatake Kakashi does not blush. "Fuu, it wasn't a competition."

"Everything is a competition! Have you learnt nothing from me yet?"

* * *

We finished shopping mid afternoon, Fuu was very proud since she'd successfully managed to convince me that I should buy an iron, I wont ever use it but now I have one. We were heading to Iruka's to tell him that he was coming to dinner with us tonight, not to ask, this is Fuu and me, we were _telling _him and he would have no say in the matter.

"Take the children would you?" Fuu asked seriously, I would have asked why when I already had my hands full but I figured from the tone I might want to for a minute.

Iruka dressed in pyjamas still, with his hair down and un-brushed and a pencil tucked behind his ear and a school report in his hand opened the door to us.

"Iruka-sensei!" Fuu squealed as she _leapt _forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging off the ground, she's so small.

"Oh…hi…Fuu…Kakashi…" He said, looking surprised from the assault and unannounced visit, he shot me a look saying 'so she didn't go back?' I sent back a 'no, not yet'.

"You haven't seen my kids yet, Iruka! They're so cute and small but they haven't opened their eyes yet so I don't know whose eyes they have but one had my hair and one has his and oh they're cute! We haven't seen you since the hospital; I haven't seen you since before, how are you? Well invite us in then!" Fuu continued to squeal as she bounced up and down on the ground - she had dropped from her flying hug.

"Oh, right, come on in and make yourself at home, I was just reading academy reports." He moved aside as Fuu grabbed the children back and span into the room.

"Wow, you're apartment is much bigger than ours, very nice." Fuu said as she swung doors open, looking for a living room I'm guessing.

"'Our' apartment?" Iruka asked me sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Slip of the tongue." I replied, dismissing it, I was the only one who thought of that place as ours, her home is still Suna. Iruka nodded but didn't seem convinced, he then told Fuu where the living room was and we pilled in.

It wasn't a living room, it was a study with a sofa and a tiny television in. Fuu sat on the sofa and called Iruka to sit next to her; I took the chair at the desk.

"The one with red hair is the girl, she's called Misa, the one with white hair is the boy, Masa, aren't they cute? They're hard work but so worth it, they're getting harder though now, they were exhausted after the birth, not only were they given birth to but they used a lot of Chakra which they shouldn't have been able to do so it's been liveable so far."

"That's good, it will probably get worse though and they'll be keeping you up all night long. They are very cute, Fuu, their names fitting too. So how did things go?"

"Well you know how I've got six more weeks to choose now? I must thank Umeko more profoundly for that. Well I've told them in six weeks I'll come back to Suna and tell the village and council and take all the blame. Then I'm still undecided on whether or not to return."

Iruka nodded and said: "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I've had this conversation with Kakashi, what I want isn't the deciding factor. This is what I want weighed up against what I should do, it's a matter of whether I'm going to be selfish or do the selfless thing. A much harder choice than just choosing between two things you merely want."

"I see, you seem to have thought this over a lot to come up with such an exact yet simple explanation. Whatever you chose, you chose, it's up to you so I won't give my opinion. Try and be happy though, I'd hate for you to be unhappy."

"I'll be happy either way, happy and hurt or happy and guilty. I've yet to decide which will be harder. Thank you, Iruka, for caring though. Well we'll leave you up to your work now, but first the reason we visited." Fuu smiled and looked expectantly over at me, guess I'm inviting.

"To thank you for everything we're taking you out to dinner tonight."

Fuu pouted at my boring, flat tone. "Ask in a better way, where's the fun in that? We do things in style Kakashi my dear so rephrase that and do it properly, silly like!" She grinned over at me.

"Fine," I muttered, I'd please her with a bit of role play, it would make her laugh and she needs to laugh a lot right now, too much shits happening. "You are officially required to dine at Ichiraku Ramen with the Lady D'Fuu and I, count Hatake Kakashi. Your chaperone will be here to collect you at six sharp, you are expected to wear casual clothes and brush that unruly hair." I said over posh and pretended to hold a scroll, Fuu laughed making it all worth while.

"You better be ready, see you later!" Fuu almost shouted at Iruka as she hugged him once more and jumped up, grabbing the babies, me and the shopping and skipping out of the apartment. "See you later Iruka, Kakashi, teleport us the hell away from here!"

* * *

Our day was fairly relaxed after that, we dragged a load of snacks to the living room and collapsed on the ground in there, planning on not moving from said room until dinner. Fuu sat her self crossed legged on the floor with her son in one arm who she was rocking to keep happy while she read through the note book Kurenai had given her with a highlighter pen, going over everything she deemed extra important. I was sat on the sofa bouncing her daughter and listing who we had seen and who there was left to visit the next day, she'd asked me to I don't just find that kind of thing amusing.

* * *

**A/N: Once again sorry for the delay and the kind of empty chapter, nothing really happened, then again most my chapters are like that and I like them. If you don't then…well you haven't told me so how can you expect me to change them? Anyway yeah, sorry, I'll try ****to be quicker but won't promise anything.**


	73. Chapter 73 The winner takes it all

**Seventy-three: The winner takes it all.**

**Kakashi:**

"You sunk my battleship…"

"I sunk your _battleship _bitch!" Fuu screamed over me, her kids continued to sniffle, they were getting hungry so had been like that for a while. "But however fun this is; however close I am to winning, we're going to have to put this game on hold while I feed these two and then we can go get Iruka." She said in a sing song voice as she stood and collapsed on the sofa with the two babies, leaving me alone on the floor.

I decided to pass the time I'd find some money to bring, Fuu had decided that after dinner (which we had a little left over money for) we were going to a casino so she could win some cash. I had tried to argue, I mean how often do you see babies in a casino? But she didn't listen and stuck to the idea with that infuriating stubbornness of hers which I actually quite like.

"Let's go, I need some good food to make up for the pain my tits are in. Actually it's more like an aching than a pain. Did you know that breast feeding burns on average 500 calories a day? I'm breast feeding twice so I figure it's twice as much. It's a fact Kurenai-san put in the notebook, at this rate I'll be fitting into my clothes soon, though you do eat more as well…"

"You don't need to loose any weight, in fact quite on the contrary you should put some on - I miss your tummy." I pouted as I hugged her from behind and rubbed her stomach, it's always good to compliment hormonal women.

Fuu started to laugh, "I miss it too in a way; I was allowed to be lazy then. Speaking of lazy, could you train me, I've lost everything I had learnt from the many different debilitating events that have taken place in my short life so far."

"Of course, I'd love to, we'll start with some minor training tomorrow morning but then in the afternoon I have a short mission to go on."

"Thank you." She cheered and kissed my cheek as we exited the apartment.

* * *

Iruka wasn't ready when we went to get him, the opposite, he hadn't even started; he was still in pyjamas with his hair down and messy. Fuu grabbed his paper work and shoved him into his bedroom, asking me to lean against the door so that he couldn't escape while she grabbed the things he'd need.

* * *

We went to Ichiraku Ramen bar again, it is the best ramen in the world and Miso soup with eggplant is like…god food, but I swear if we keep this up we'll be going more than Naruto and that, my friends, cannot be good mentally or physically. I mean Naruto's special, he's…him, he's strong mentally, he went through so much shit and held his head high, he's been neglected and he could only cook instant ramen. Hell I still think that's all he can cook and not to mention he's a Jinchuriki and ridiculously strong physically. He's a humdinger. So, yeah, he's special, we're not made of the same indestructible stuff that he is and therefore can't live off ramen, sadly, because it would make dinner a lot easier.

Half way through our dinner the chef and his daughter Ayame-san sat with us, the rush for dinner was over and we were sat at the bar so if a new customer came they could just get up. The five of us had a nice time, I know the old man through Naruto so Iruka, him and I all discussed said boy while Ayame-san spoke to Fuu about babies and girl stuff.

"So what's the story between you and Hatake-san?" I heard Ayame-san ask in a whisper at one point - I have great hearing though, in case you didn't know, so hearing it was no trouble for me. "There's definitely something going on there." She raised her eyebrow.

Fuu flushed a light shade of red with a large, shy smile she, knowing I could hear, whispered back: "I don't know, but it's something truly wonderful." As she fiddled with the rim of her glass, I smirked to myself under my mask, Fuu knew though, she _always_ knows.

Wonderful indeed, it's good to know the feeling's mutual. Ayame wore-san the knowing smile of a women, the one that only adults of the female gender ever seem to pull, the one that says: 'Ah, I know exactly what's going on and you, you don't you silly, silly child/man' oh how I hate that look!

"Oh…ah…um, Ayame-san, do you have some napkins I can have?" Fuu asked as she bit her lip.

The ramen chef's daughter held a confused expression for a moment before nodding in understanding and grabbed two from behind the bar. The rest of us looked on confused until Fuu took the napkins with a 'thank you' and put them down her top, admittedly it took a few seconds to register in the three of our minds but we got there. The same cannot be said for the other occupants of Ichiraku's, who where all looking confused and wide eyed at Fuu.

She shrugged and said: "Lactating. Kurenai-san warned me about this and gave me pads but I left them at home." She explained but peoples expressions got even more shocked. "What? I'm a mother." Fuu smiled at them belittlingly as she lifted the two children in there baskets from under the bar by her feet where they had been sleeping. "Jeez, you'd think they'd never seen a teenaged mum before." She rolled her eyes as she looked at Ayame-san who in turn laughed and they went back to their conversation, dismissing the customers looks.

* * *

When we were finished we said our goodbyes to Ayame-san and her father; we invited Iruka to come gambling with us (even the both of us arguing against Fuu hadn't stood a chance) but he declined, claimed that he had more papers to mark. Being a sensei at the ninja academy must suck, it seems like such hard work, I can't see how people manage it; I admire them for their strength and patience.

So we walked through town on our own, heading towards the largest gambling venue in all of Konoha, in fact in all the hidden villages. Built courtesy of the Hokage herself, having the Legendary Sucker run your village has its perks, an increase in bars and casinos being the main ones. And shared baths, Jiraiya's influence through the Hokage has really improved Konoha…ok cut the lecherous thoughts around infants…they have many strange abilities and may be able to read your mind Kakashi so keep the thoughts for private time!

"Hey, little girl I don't think you should go in there, I don't think you can go in there." One of the men at the door said patronizingly as he smiled at Fuu, we both looked at him and pointedly ignored the shinobi that was obviously on a mission, I had recognized him and whispered it to Fuu.

"And why would that be?" She snarled.

"Well you're too young and your two baby siblings definitely wouldn't like it, why doesn't big brother walk you back home now?" He continued to smile, looking up at me; I was standing in a shadow so I guess he can't tell that I'm Hatake Kakashi and have no siblings. My silver hair is standing out against the shadow however

Fuu stared up at him and burst out into mirthful laughter. "Wait wait wait. I'm too young? My _siblings_? _Brother_, they think you're my brother!" She laughed as she looked up at me; she had a baby in each arm. "Come on out of that shadow and show them your face." She ordered and I complied.

The bouncer we had been talking to dropped his smile and his face went to pure surprise. "Hatake Kakashi-san?" He asked as I came out and wrapped an arm around Fuu's slight shoulders.

"The one and only, so could you let me and my friend through?"

"She still can't come in, her siblings are too young and we have no proof that she is old enough."

"Oh for crying out loud, stop with the sibling stuff! Do you hear it my darlings, siblings? I suppose it's seen as sweet if someone thinks you're a sibling, you look younger, but you're only babies so now I look too young and can't win us some money." She muttered down at Misa and Masa, the man continued to deny. "Well I suppose you are a little young and I should start you visiting bars before gambling joints, so maybe the stupid man made a clever point. Kakashi honey could you stay out here for a bit while I win some money and save my own bankrupt rear? If I find anyone we know I'll get them to switch with you and if they start crying I'm sure bouncer-san will come and get me." She asked both me and the other man as she passed her children over to me when I nodded that it was fine, though really I wanted to watch her beat everyone in there.

"You still can't…" But Fuu was ignoring him.

"Now be good for mummy while she's gone, she needs to get money to buy you provisions after all, we can't just rely on Kakashi, we need to be independent and be able to rely on ourselves. Sorry Kakashi, sit and read to them or something. I'll try to be no longer than an hour."

"That's fine, I'll be on the bench across the road, just talk someone into switching at some point if you can."

"Actually no, we're going to spend this night together, you need to learn how to gamble! Who can we call to look after them?"

"Fuu, we don't need to do that, you can teach me when we get back."

"No, I want to spend time with you; we might only have six weeks left." She whispered as she stared at the ground.

I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me and not the floor. "Go, you're out of money and need a relaxed night, I'm tired anyway so I'll just head back and bring these two with me, hurry back ok?"

She argued against me for a while but I finally managed to convince her and started my walk back. And no, I wasn't tired in the slightest.

**Fuu:**

I walked through the doors to the dimly lit room and breathed in the sent of booze, money, sweat and cards. It had been so long and I used to spend so much time in these kinds of places. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark room; it was so familiar to walk across the dark floor, walking along the dark, windowless walls to get through. I made my way to a familiar looking booth and switched my money (the little I had left and the stuff Kakashi had leant me) for chips. Next I headed to the bar to grab a matinee, not just for the alcohol but because it's a part of the plan. Ever time I go gambling I spend ten minutes at the bar observing before diving in, mainly observing the ones who are most likely to loose, identifying the drunkest and deciding on what the best game for me would be.

* * *

Once I'd picked out my personal favourite, poker, I went to stand close to a full table of players. Observing at an unnoticed distance, analyzing each ones playing tactics and getting a feel for the deck, even if it would be shuffled it's good to memorize which have rips in or are crumpled. A tall dark man stood after a further five minutes and walked away, lucky for me he had been one of the better players.

"Mind if I join for a game or two?" I asked as I came up, running a finger around the rim of my second cocktail.

They all looked at me and raised an eyebrow, scowling at my drink; I'm guessing they assumed that I was younger than I am. That and the fact that people tend to dress up a little for casino's, wanting to look like they have more money so more people challenge them. But not me, not today, I have in the past but today I was wearing even more casual clothes than my usual white dress. Yes I had come in just a creased white shirt and jogging bottoms, I'd just given birth, it's definitely an eligible excuse - they didn't know that though.

"I assure you I'm old enough, I'm sixteen and a shinobi." Yes, being a shinobi does change things, in hidden villages the age of adulthood is sixteen not eighteen but people are still more accepting towards shinobi that age doing 'adult' things. "Just give me a chance, it looks like fun." I smiled childishly, trying to look sweet and innocent; I often use my young looks as an advantage in casinos.

"Please sit down miss…"

"Perhaps I'll give you my name if you win?" I giggled as I sat beside the young brown haired man that had just spoken, seating myself in the open chair on his right; he smirked and turned back to the table.

"Do you know the rules?" He asked as he watched the dealer shuffle.

"Yes, I just about remember and I'm sure anything I've forgotten will come back as we play." I replied as the cards were handed out, the person opposite me had the ace of hearts, I knew this because it had a slightly folded corner and the person two spaces to my right had the three of clubs, I had seen as it was put down.

* * *

The first few games I made sure not to win, I was doing alright but never winning, I came very close one round though. The man next to me was really nice; he was talking continually to me.

"You're surprisingly good, you're sticking this out well but you've not won yet."

"Oh, I'm just getting started." I smirked sideways at him and picked up the new batch, he laughed, assuming it was a joke. It was not.

I looked at my cards and figured out some of the others players, I had a relatively good hand and could probably win this, I raised my bet slightly but not enough to get noticed. The game played out relatively slowly but as it progressed I realized that I was probably winning, even though my hand wasn't outstanding.

There was now just me and the nice man beside me left in the round, we kept upping our bet and I wasn't about to stop, I had won this round damn it. Well almost certainly. He seemed confident too, as he should have been, from my calculations he had a very good hand. Finally he stopped, I think it was because he noticed how my chips were starting to run out - he's so kind.

"Sorry," I smiled just before we flipped over our cards. His were good, but mine were ever so slightly better. "I'll be taking that loot then." I smirked as I reached forwards and pulled forwards the pretty large pile.

"Congratulations on your win, shame it was against me and I had to loose in order for you to obtain it." The nice man beside me smiled as he bumped into my shoulder.

"Such a shame," I replied dryly then smiled widely. "The first win of many to come."

"Alright, don't get cocky after one win; it could have just been luck."

"There's no such thing as luck in poker." I laughed as I piled up my newly won chips - they're so pretty and round.

"Bullshit, it's practically a game of luck; it's all in the cards you get." He replied defensively.

I laughed some more and mimicked him: "Bullshit, it's a game of tact, deceiving and reading your opponents. It's a game much like the shinobi world."

"Well I wouldn't know, not being a shinobi and all that."

"Clever boy, it's not always a very happy path to follow. I'm technically not one either but I know plenty of it."

"You told us you were one when you arrived."

"I said I wasn't _technically_, I never had a team and didn't ever do missions really, it was for my safety I was made one. I was a Chunin, powerful but not with chakra. I used to be able to use chakra, I learnt a lot, I had my own abilities too, but I lost them, lost them when I died. When I was brought back I couldn't use them and I haven't learnt them properly again yet. I was a shinobi, but I left, threw my hitai-ate on the floor at my Kage's feet to save the last piece of my heart that had not yet been broken." I tried to explain with no emotion but I know my eyes were distant as I thought about Sunagakure and everything that had gone down.

"Oh, I see, so you were hurt by the shinobi world? I'm sorry, but at least you're safer now?"

"Oh, the shinobi world had nothing to do with the pain I went through and the shattering of my heart. And safe, I'm still not safe, I'm still haunted and tortured and followed everywhere, threats on my shoulders and the knowledge that I could be taken from your world at any moment." I muttered mainly to myself as I looked at my new cards and made a note of the others.

The man beside me muttered something back about how it sounded like I'd been through a lot, I wasn't paying attention, not wanting to dwell on such trivial things and loose my focus.

* * *

I won every game from then on; I played for a further twenty minutes and won more than enough chips. "I better split while I'm ahead." I smiled at the men and woman (she switched with someone a few minutes ago) around me. "This has been fun, I might see you around."

"Well I didn't win so I suppose I don't get your name." The man next to me sighed and I pushed his head playfully.

"Nope, you don't," I stuck my tongue out, "but you could give me yours?" I bent down and whispered.

"Giichi," he whispered back, "but I'd appreciate you not telling people, I gamble by Kichiro."

"Very well, I'll see you around Kichiro. Oh and if you here anything about Hatake Kakashi, they are not his children, trust me on that. The rumours are just that, rumours, so now you won't look stupid like the rest for believing the crap that's going around."

_He has a lot of Chakra for a civilian…I could be mistaken though, it's not like I can use mine… _I thought to myself as I went to change my chips into cash.

"Fuu, what are you doing here?" The Hokage asked as she leant on the wall beside me, _damn so she did notice me, I thought she'd missed me… _"I've seen you drink, gamble and flirt with Giichi tonight, you shouldn't be drinking or gambling away your money and as for the flirting, you're in enough of a mess already. Besides that, where are your children?" _She knows his real name? Oh she's the Hokage she probably knows most peoples names. _

"Misa and Masa are at home with Kakashi and its fine, I didn't drink much," I smiled, stumbling slightly but hiding it, so long without alcohol has affected my ability to hold it. "As for flirting, I was flirting? We were just talking, very nice man and gambling away my money? As if, no one here can beat me. If you're the Legendary Sucker then I'm the Legendary Bankrupter, I was called that back in the casino's in Sunagakure at least."

"Just keeping an eye out for you, I wouldn't want you bringing more trouble to my village."

"Thank you for the concern and don't worry, I will do everything in my power not to cause any more trouble. I'll give you a quick game though; we don't even have to bet money."

The Hokage started muttering inaudible things to her self before her head flew up and she looked straight at me, eyes alight with determination. "I accept your challenge!" She shouted in my face and pointed as we took up a table just to the right of us.

We only played for just over five minutes and I surprisingly won. But even though it was only short by the end we had quite an audience, people live to watch their Hokage gamble and then nick the next game, playing her is a sure fire way to make some cash. Once my game was over, however, I stumbled through the crowd and started to slowly walk home. I was due back at the apartment minus five minutes ago, oops.

* * *

**Kakashi:**

When I heard Fuu come in I was relieved, I ran with both children in my arms to her and threw them into her own as she called out 'I'm home'. Was I happy she was back? Yes. Was I relieved she was back? Yes, this time because her two children had been crying non-stop for the last fifteen minutes and it was doing my sensitive ears in.

The tired looking girl who was also obviously slightly intoxicated, I hear it's hard to handle alcohol after the long time without it throughout pregnancy, giggled whilst yawning as she took her children. "Hungry? Please say you're not _too _hungry, mummy's sleepy." She spoke to her children before kissing my cheek and collapsing to the ground to feed them.

I left her then I went to shower and change for bed. Twenty minutes later she came in and dumped the children on the end of the bed in their cute little baskets (we still haven't set up the bed-carrier-chair gods-own-gift yet) and she stomped back out for a shower. I say stomped because of her being over exhausted and therefore unable to walk light-footedly and/or quietly.

A further ten minutes later and she came stumbling back in dressed in only a towel and without even drying properly she slipped on one of my large shirts, so on her it almost reached her knees and collapsed into bed beside me. I started to read out loud rather than in my head and only stopped when her eyes started to close. I leant over and pulled the switch of the light, careful not to move her off my chest and settled down beside her.

"I never got to complete my list." I whispered down at her as she started to fall asleep.

"What list?" She mumbled back against my chest as I started to stroke her hair.

"The list of why you're wonderful."

"But not as wonderful as you." She interrupted me; I smirked.

"You're kind, everything you do, the reason you live is all for others and you're so strong, you take it all on alone, take all the pain and responsibility and never complain. You're childlike but in no way childish, so clever and wise yet adorably naïve and know so little about some simple things. Innocent, against all odds you've remained innocent through everything you've gone through but are still a pervert and flirtatious. When you _truly_ smile, something you do very rarely even though you are _always_ smiling, no one can hold a candle to how beautiful you are. You have strong morals that you stick to religiously but can still change your opinion on a whim. You're so extremely fun sized. You are so very you and you is a very good thing to be. You _are _perfect, perfect to me." I whispered and bent down to kiss her forehead, she whispered something back. I asked her to repeat it but she was asleep.

'_You're alive', she didn't say that did she? Why would she say that? I must have heard wrong… _I thought to myself with wide, scared eyes before I closed them and wrapped my arms tighter around her. _No one is more alive than you are my dear._

* * *

**A/N: Aw, ain't the end cute but creepy? Well I'm going away for ten days in eleven hours time (most of which I will spend asleep) so there won't be an update for two weeks, sorry. But I put this up even though the future chapter I was writing wasn't quite finished so you can't complain. This was not meant to go up today but it is since I don't want to make you wait extra long. I swore to hurry up writing with another author and I will manage it! I hope. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and I will see you when I get back from the beach.**


	74. Chapter 74 Plushie like Hyuuga's

**Seventy-Four:**** Plushie like Hyuuga's.**

**Kakashi:**

She was up first again. To be honest I hate that she wakes up first because it means I'm left alone in bed, missing her warming the space beside me. If I'm like this when she's just in the other room I have no idea how I'll survive when she's across countries; in the arms of _another man_. How that other man is coping I can't fathom, the difficulties of just carrying on with that knowledge would be so unbelievably hard to adjust to. Not that he has adjusted, he's still clinging to her; I'll let her go. Of course I will, what else could I do? I really sound sorry for myself, like I'm asking for your pity, I'm not, don't bother offering it, I'll turn my nose up if you're lucky and if you're not, well you want to hope lucks on your side.

I stumbled through my apartment in a still half asleep daze, using the walls to hold me up as I made my way through each room. I found her in the bathroom, an unusual place since it's usually the kitchen I find her in - don't tell her I said that, she's still crazy with hormones.

"Who's going to look after Misa and Masa today?" I asked between a yawn.

"More importantly, are you going to wear any clothes today?" Fuu replied, laughing, I looked down at myself only to notice I hadn't pulled on a top like I do most mornings, just stumbled out in my boxers.

"Oops." I muttered as I stumbled back, got dressed, made myself breakfast and got everything ready for the day. "Are we going training, then?" I asked her when I joined her on the sofa.

She shook her head; I asked her why not. "There's somewhere you have to be today, somewhere you haven't visited in too long."

I was confused for a moment until I realised she was right and nodded, she smiled and kissed me. "Are you sure it's alright?" Her light grey eyes rolled at the stupidity of my question, she had mentioned it and therefore she wanted me to go. "I'll bring you one day, I promise."

She nodded again, "Now go, before you decide you can't leave me alone with these two monsters." She grinned as she pushed me out the room and to the door, I turned to ask her if she was sure it was fine but she shut me up with: "Just go already!" So I did.

**Fuu:**

"Well, we just sent away our main form of entertainment, what the fuck are we going to do now?" I asked Misa and Masa (another great thing about having them is that it gives me an excuse to talk to myself, since they aren't going to reply any time soon…) who were awake, Misa was bawling her eyes out and Masa started to gurgle. "Why, my dear son, what a mischievous baby you are. I never thought my children would be evil geniuses, Misa my dear, you have to work hard to catch up to your brother's diabolical ways now." Said female baby screamed louder and her brother started wriggling, not in a happy way either. "Oops, my bad, diabolical means devilish and Misa, don't worry, I have confidence in your abilities, why don't you give me some suggestions? Masa, stop complaining, she's your twin, anything you can do she can do too so don't get upset that you might not be better than her." I continued to talk through the house to the both of them (I left them I the living room) while I got everything ready for the day. They really are great conversationalists; they're going to be such people persons I can just tell! People persons, hmm, that doesn't sound right…meh I'm talking to like week old babies, that's the least of my worries.

Once everything was ready it took a further half an hour to calm the babies, this was accomplished by rocking, bouncing, singing, reading, whining and a whole lot of begging. "Oh please, please shut up! Mummy needs you to be quiet! If you're loud how can we put The Master Plan of Evilness into action? Quite babies, be quite, please oh please oh pretty, pretty please!" They seemed to finally get the message after what felt like an eternity so I ran as fast as my out of practise short legs would take me.

I arrived at Naruto's apartment complex shortly after, well it was a shameful time given that I'm supposed to be a Chunin but…meh…blame the months of not leaving the apartment. Upon arriving I saw the lady who ran the block of flats, she remembered me from that party so long ago and we spoke, mainly about how I'd managed to have children already and then she gave me the key to Naruto's apartment. Let the fun and games begin my friends.

The first thing I did was put the (calm) babies in his closet and shut them in, whispering that they were fine and to just stay quite for a little while. Next I scribbled a note as fast as I could and stuck on the inside of the closet door, he'd see it after the babies. I crept out to the kitchen and rearranged all his food, putting apples and other healthy food where his ramen pots were and putting his ramen in the saucepans. Following this I grabbed Clingfilm and tiptoed into his bathroom, covering the toilet seat with it before grabbing the toilet paper and creeping back out. I put the cling film away and turned all his furniture upside down, I then started to cover his living room area with the toilet paper. Once the roll had run out I changed the time on all his clocks by six hours, turned all the mirrors backwards and changed the date on his calendar before taking his wallet and dropping it in a vase of dead flowers. Once happy with my work I snuck back out and hid by the window, which I had left open so I could come back in. All that was left to do was sit, or more literally crouch, and wait.

I waited for about twenty minutes before I heard the common cries from my children, followed by a loud thump, which I can only guess was Naruto falling out of bed. A few seconds later he shouted out: "Ouch! Wait…what the hell is making that noise and where's it coming from?" I suppressed a snicker as I heard his floor boards creak.

There was a high pitched squeal which I used to indicate that he had opened his cupboard to find two babies there for him. A minute later, once he'd finished reading the note he screamed: "Oh god Shion why would you leave me them? Oh shit, why didn't you say? When did it happen? How can this be? Hinata's going to murder me! That was like two years ago Shion and you're the one who needs children; I understand that you asked that of me now! But keep them, shit I'd be a crap dad! Wait…two years ago…but these little ones can't be a year and a half old, can they? What's going on?" In the middle of his rant he switched to loudly talking but by the end he was all out shouting again, which made my cutie-pies cry even more.

I silently wondered about who this 'Shion' was, definitely something I'm going to have to ask Kakashi about. I stopped my random trails of thought and brought myself back to Naruto, who was now moving through his apartment while leaving my children. He really isn't ready for kids. Whilst walking away he was shouting back at them to 'shut the hell up' because it was 'way too early in the afternoon' and if they didn't he wouldn't give them any 'of heavens food, otherwise known as the king of edible things: Ramen'. God I hope he doesn't try feeding them ramen, so glad I hid his right now. I peeked through the window and watched the blond boy stumble blindly into his bathroom.

"Oh gross, that's disgusting. Why would I leave the Clingfilm over the toilet?" He screamed and started running water, washing off the piss no doubt. When he went back out into his kitchen he still looked half asleep and didn't notice that he was pouring boiling water on an apple not ramen until he bit into said fruit. At that his eyes opened in disgust and shock and he looked over his upside down, TP-ed room. "What the…who the hell is pranking me?" The loud mouth ninja lived up to his name.

I snickered under my breath out loud while in my head I was in hysterics as I ran around to the window by his room. This took some wall walking which left me hanging from his window ledge panting like a dog in heat. It would be worth it though. When I finally hauled myself in I grabbed his wooden chair and pulled it up to the window, I sat down facing the door, quickly hushing my children.

Naruto, being the amazing ninja he is, had, unsurprisingly, known that there was another presence in his house - he just didn't know who it belonged to. Thus he opened the door fully armed and alert, upon seeing someone in his chair he lunged forwards with a ridiculous speed, his Kunai pointed right at my chest. As he neared he started to skid to a halt

"Fuu? It's Fuu!" He grinned as he glomped the chair, I had already dodged since I started to move the moment he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked, spinning to face me. "Oh my god it was you that's been pranking me! Then they're…" He pointed to Misa and Masa who were still screaming blue murder.

"Yes, my children, I can't believe you actually thought they were yours."

Naruto mumbled something's under his breath before asking why I was there and then shouting at me for messing up his house.

I laughed and stood, walking out of his room and to the living room where I started to collect the toilet paper and turn the furniture back upright. "Do I need an excuse to come and visit my favourite knuckle-headed-hero in all the five nations and beyond?"

"Yes, you do, especially since you're supposed to be back in Suna." He replied coldly and I frowned.

"I'm _supposed_ to be so inhumane that conceiving children would be impossible, much less harbouring feelings other than fear, guilt and empathy. It would seem that 'supposed to' just doesn't quite live up to itself in my case." I replied back at an almost whisper as I turned the last of the mirrors back around and set to work on the clocks.

"Fuu, just tell me what you're doing here." The blond sighed, he didn't seem to like my deepness, I guess it was pretty pessimistic and I used it to obviously sidestep my staying in Konoha so I figured asking him if he meant here in his apartment or here as in the ultimate question of why are any of us here on earth (one that for myself I happen to know the answer to) was a bad idea.

"I had plans with Kakashi today but I sent him away, he had a task to see to that he's been neglecting as of late. So I came to see you because I'm bored and want to see some people, you know a lot of people, don't you?"

"Said you had a reason," he mumbled; then apologised and rubbed his neck when I snarled at him. "Of course I know a lot of people, let's go and see Hinata!"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you'd take me to your girlfriend."

"You don't want to see Hinata?" He blinked, giving me the puppy dog pout.

"Of course I want to see Hinata; she's a very sweet and lovely girl." Yeah, Naruto got a little possessive over that…it was sweet…

We bumped into many people on the way to the Hyuuga estate and I told each and every one of them about the war, I managed to condense my dooms day prophecy into two short, snappy sentences by the end, quite the achievement I think.

"Hey, Fuu, you've probably been asked this before, but why Kakashi of all people?" Naruto asked when we were just two blocks from the Hyuuga house.

"Yes, I've heard that a lot," I sighed as I looked up to the Hokage mountain. "But I trust that man with my whole being. If the world was mine to give I'd feel safe with it in his hands."

The information seemed to puzzle dear, sweet, dense Naruto greatly. "Well you feel like that now, but you didn't when you went to him, did you? You two barely knew each other, how many times had you even met?"

"Just a few, I didn't know him at all, not well. Yet I knew an awful lot as well, from you, just looking at you and how well he's done as your Sensei and through the Kazekage. Everyone speaks highly of him and on the few occasions I met him we got along like two peas in a pod. I knew he was caring, he told me to go to him if I ever needed anything and I did, though he wasn't expecting it to mean like that. It's a shame that no one else has enough faith in him; I couldn't have chosen a better place to hide. I had nowhere else to go."

"Sure you did, you could have stayed with me." The blond grinned and stuck his thumb to his chest, I laughed slightly as I rearranged the two infants in my arms.

"And put that kind of burden on you? Oh Naruto you struggle through with enough on your shoulders already. How would you cope not being able to tell the Kazekage? He's your friend, you're his best friend, we are just acquaintances that get along as if we are friends; we still don't know enough though. I was just a friend in need, how could you keep my secret over telling him, he needed to know just as badly as I needed him not to. We both know what choice you would have made." Naruto's silence indicated to me that he knew I was right. "And anyway, why does that matter? I'm happy with the choice I made, it was the right choice so why are we bothering with other alternatives, it's been and passed now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but _why _do you trust him? Why do you talk like he's so important to you? And simply, why is it _him_?"

"Others have asked the same things. If I could I'd give the world for Hatake Kakashi and I'm sure he'd give me all I needed in return. He'd give me a life if he had one to give."

"I really don't understand you, you're way too philosophical." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, I smiled as I stared at the ground, watching it disappear behind my feet.

"Well let's just keep it at its simplest then: he's my very best friend and so much more."

Our conversation came to an end there since we had arrived at Hinata's front door. Naruto's obnoxiously loud knock was answered by a young, grumpy looking servant who Naruto greeted with a slap on the back before walking straight in. I, not knowing the boy and being more polite, stayed back to bow quickly before rushing after Naruto, if all Hyuuga's are as scary as Neji then I don't want to be alone with any of them because from what I've heard Hinata is an oddball being so shy and nice.

I followed at Naruto's heal to a small room that went onto the garden, Naruto abruptly stopped and I banged into his back, luckily the babies just missed the collision. "Good morning Hyuuga-sama," Naruto bowed down, I stepped around him and bowed too, if Naruto was being polite I sure as hell was going to be as well.

"Naruto," he really didn't sound happy, perhaps this man is protective of Hinata. He looks like the leader so he must be her father after all. "Who's the girl?" I felt his gaze on me but kept my head down. "Look up at me, girl." He commanded and I quickly did as he said with a 'yes sir'. "You're the girl from the Chunin exams held here, the one that there's been a lot of uproar about, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir that's me, sorry for intruding." I half yelped, this man was scary as shit, Neji looks like a plushie in comparison.

"Good morning father, hey Naruto, who's the girl?" A younger, fiercer looking Hinata asked with her brow knitted in confusion and her nose wrinkled in distaste. I want sweet little Hinata I don't like the other Hyuuga's!

"Hanabi get back out here, we're not done training." The plushie boy (I sense a new nickname) demanded from outside as he came through the doors the little girl must have come from moments before.

"Well I was thirsty; we'll carry on in a minute Neji-Nii."

"Naruto," Neji grunted as a greeting then his eyes landed on me, "Fuu-san? How nice to see you, I had heard you were in the village, with Hatake Kakashi? You must both be here for Hinata, come with us, she's watching us train."

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed and threw herself at said blond as we made our way outside. "And Fuu, it's lovely to see you again. Are you coping with the children, have they gotten the energy to keep you up all night yet?"

"Everything's fine, Kakashi is surprisingly good with children. They're getting more energy yes, but I've managed to get a solid block of sleep every night so far, they're getting worse however." I smiled; this is the kind of Hyuuga I like, why can't they all be like Hinata?

"Well they're cute so they'll be worth it! I love them, they're adorable. I want my own!"

"Naruto, make sure you use plenty of protection. She may want a baby now but the shit she'll put you through during the pregnancy and then the pain of the birth and the pain inflicted on you because of the pain she's in from the birth will not be worth it. Sure you'll have adorable kids and be all 'they're worth it' which they are, when they're good, but Naruto, her family will kill you." I instructed seriously and he nodded his agreement while Hinata fainted from embarrassment. Oh I love to tease her.

"Hinata!" Naruto wailed as he fell to his knees beside her, pulling her head into his lap he started to fan her face. "You can't die on me Hinata! Don't leave like this, we had so much more to do, so much more ramen to eat together and a whole life ahead of us. Don't leave me Hinata!"

"Naruto…you're overreacting. Hinata will be fine. She just fainted." Neji sighed while his youngest cousin laughed and said:

"I thought she'd gotten over that phase already."

"Well while Hinata stay unconscious, Naruto mourns and Neji supervises to make sure nothing indecent happens, could you introduce me to some of the servants and your family member, Hanabi-san?" I asked as I turned to the young Hyuuga, who nodded. "Thanks, it's just that the dead are screaming blue murder at me for neglecting my duties all this time. Neji, baby sit."

I didn't catch the look she gave me but I felt it, it was one of those 'shit, run from the crazy chick' looks that I seem to get way too often. She led me through her house nonetheless; I decided not to tell her, she'd hear when I spoke to other people.

It took half an hour to go round all the servants in her house, most the family members where busy or of too high authority and had sticks up there asses to agree to a short conversations with 'a delinquent and no good civilian excuse of a shinobi who would leave their village on a whim' like me. A paraphrased way of them describing me, I merged the things they said into one as well, so don't think they said such awkward sentences let alone spared that much breath on me. Bitches.

"So…is all this doomsday crap a prank, or are you insane? I wonder if any asylums lost any patients just over a year ago." Hanabi muttered as we tried to find her sister, cousin and Naruto. I liked this girl but I had learnt she was anything if not cynical.

"No, perfectly sane and legit," I smirked in reply, to which she raised another disbelieving eyebrow that screamed 'how?' in neon, flashing letters. "I know, now this will sound crazy, because I'm not human." She snorted, the little runt snorted at me. "It's true, don't believe it if you don't want to but I am not of this world."

"Oh, I see, so you're a crazy spirit girl, a 'Chiyoko' as you called it, come to warn us and save us from impending _doom_?" She waved her arms about with wide eyes. Nobody mocks me.

I kept my cool and snorted back at her. "No, you ignorant brat, I told you that they're children. And even if I could be one of them, I couldn't exactly step on living land and move among you like one of your own kind. What kind of bullshit do you learn at school these days; can't you even figure something so simple out?" Ok, I didn't keep much of my cool. Oh she snapped. Like a twig being karate chopped by one of the green beasts in a part of their youthful self implicated challenges.

There was an argument. God Hyuuga's are proud. She's especially like Neji with her whole 'I'm a genius so don't diss' attitude. I'm missing Hinata's company. Now that is a Hyuuga that I'd want to save at great costs.

Finally Hanabi snapped: "So what are you then? You expect me to believe this crazy story about visions of the future and dead babies and war and that you know it all because you're not human, but your not one of the spirits, oh no, you expect me to accept that, with no explanation?"

"You could have just asked for an explanation you know." I deadpanned. "I'm a creation of the Chiyoko, an invention of sorts. One of a million prototypes and the only one to hold potential of life, potential I fulfilled by being able to survive in this world in a solid form. I did explain this to some of the servants and that nice old Hyuuga couple. Hinata is so going to be like them when she'd old, the sufferable one that welcomes visitors when no others do."

"So you're…not real? Like mechanical or something? Or are you like on or Orochimaru's experiments? Are you sure you're not one of his and your memories just got muddled and you're actually insane?"

"Still don't believe me? Use your crazy eye technique to see if I use chakra when I control some wind. Oh and catch me if I faint afterwards."

She huffed and puffed, but no, she did not blow the house down, she finally agreed grudgingly instead. She shouted that B work and veins popped around her eyes, making me squirm and make noises of disgust. Having lost most my abilities before the pregnancy with the…screaming incident and then not having used them in pregnancy meant that it was difficult. It took me a full minute to even feel the wind around me and a further one to make it shift with my will. Hanabi was getting bored but kept looking until finally, five full minutes after starting, I managed to cause a huge wave of air to blow down the hall. Well, not huge, enough to lift our hair but no bigger. Still, that's massive since I hadn't used it in…donkeys years.

"Do you b-believe me now?" I asked quietly as I panted and swayed, having to lean against a wall to stop myself from falling. Damn it I needed to train or I'd die from trying that soon.

Hanabi mumbled something that sounded like an agreement before grabbing my arm and leading my through to the living room, where the three we were searching for sat with Hiashi Hyuuga.

"M-morning," I stuttered and fell on the sofa. "Thank you Neji, for looking after M-Misa and Masa for me. Gimme gimme gimme now."

"What happened to you?" he asked as he past me the two infants. "Oh and I like their names, suitable, it is their destiny to recognize the sand village after all." Naruto muttered something about still spewing destiny and fate crap.

"You're d-dear little cousin is a non-believer, or was. I don't like it w-when people doubt my words. Proved her wrong alright, n-now, tired. Don't worry, I'll be b-better in a minute"

"I doubt it; you look like you're suffering from Chakra exhaustion. Just what did you do in my house?" Hiashi-san demanded in a flat tone; his daughter mumbled about me not using chakra and his eyebrow shot upwards.

"It's just as shorty said. It's no chakra exhaustion, I'll be fine. Could I make myself a coffee though?"

"We have servants for that; I'll get one of them to make some for you."

"No. It's fine. I can do it. They're lovely people and I don't want to bother them."

"You're a guest, you shouldn't be befriending out servants. They'll make your drink."

"Well, when you tell your family how they should treat 'guests' and I'm viewed as one, I'll stop turning to your helpers for the feeling of being welcomed. I'll get my coffee, your daughters and nephew will tell you about Chiyoko, I doubt they have yet. Naruto, with me, I'm not sure I'd want to be in the middle of a serious Hyuuga discussion and I need help getting to the kitchen. Take Misa and Masa will you?" I snapped as I stood and stalked, ok wobbled, out of the room, the whiskered blond on my tail, awkwardly clinging to the babies as if he thought they'd jump from his arms.

"Hey, we should do something to celebrate while you're here. You just gave birth and all and I doubt you've gone out yet. I know how you love parties; this is the perfect excuse for one, isn't it?" Naruto asked as we headed back to the Hyuuga's in the living room, we were at the door now.

"Yeah, I'd love to but I haven't got anyone to leave the kids with. I'd want all my friends there and I can't exactly bring them." I replied as we pushed through the door, my energy was back now after the caffeine boost.

"What's the matter?" Sweet Hinata asked as we came in and plonked ourselves down.

"We were just talking about going out tonight to celebrate but Fuu hasn't got anyone to leave her kids with."

"Oh, she can leave them here at the Hyuuga compound. They'd be so very pleased to help her out, wouldn't you all be, father? Hanabi can practise baby sitting and I'm sure the rest of the family will help, the servants like you too so they'll do all they can. It's a wonderful idea, isn't it, father? You don't mind Neji-Nii and I going out with Fuu to celebrate; you will do it, won't you?"

Ok I have no idea what went on while I was gone but I don't think I want to know. Hinata looked dangerous and I'd rather marry both Gai and Lee than hear whatever could anger Hinata so much.

The head of the clan agreed, he didn't seem happy about it but after all the effort Hinata put in and her slight blush afterwards, I couldn't refuse, ok and resist, the help (torture).

"Thank you Hiashi-san," I bowed as Naruto exclaimed that we were going to go invite others and picked me up, slinging me over Neji's shoulder (no, not his own shoulder, he threw me on the silent, fate obsessed genius instead. Why, you ask? I have no bloody idea; do you expect me to understand the inner workings of Naruto's mind, seriously?). Meanwhile he and Hinata picked up a child each and we marched (or were carried in mine and the babies case) out of the compound.

The day passed slowly, it was boiling hot and we had to keep stopping to rest (I refused to be carried all day and am not in good physical condition, especially since proving myself to Hanabi.) but we did manage to see almost everyone but five-thirty pm when we decided to split up.

"Naruto, you go tell Iruka and Tsunade and anyone else we might have forgotten or would like to come. Hinata, could you take my children back to your house? Neji, can you make sure Lee and Gai actually come instead of skipping out for training and head to the club to meet everyone. I'll go home and get Kakashi." I said once I'd finished feeding the kids, everyone nodded and away they jumped. Bloody ninja who happen to be fit, I had to walk slowly back with only an hour before we were meeting.

**Kakashi:**

"I'm home." Fuu called as she walked through the door at six pm. I had started to worry slightly but I knew she was a big girl and could take care of herself. I had just had a horrible moment where I thought she'd gone. But as she said, here's home, no, stop it Kakashi you know here isn't, even if she said it it's just our code so we know it's each other. Her home is Suna damn it.

"Welcome back honey." I called through with a smirk, "How has your day been?"

"Fine, busy, we're going out tonight. Dancing, drinking, celebrating the births success pretty much – Naruto's idea. I left the kids at the Hyuuga house; we have to leave in a minute. How has your day been then dear?" We do love to play married couples.

"Nice, it had been too long since I visited that place. I had a mission, a short one in the village, copying some Jutsu of a hostage so that we could understand their groups fighting styles better, rogue ninja again. Where are you going then?"

"Some club Naruto knows, he's coming to pick _us _up. You're coming too."

"No way, I don't dance. Or do parties. Not outside ones ever and you saw me at Naruto's, I was only there because Jiraiya told me to keep an eye on him since he can go…Lee-ish when drunk sometimes."

"You have to come, you don't get a say in it. Everyone will be there; besides, you can keep an eye on Naruto and me. It'll be fun. You're coming."

"Who else is going?" I sighed, not caving but I had a plan. I always have a plan.

"The rookie nine and their sensei, Gai and his team, Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade, Umeko and anyone else Naruto invites."

"There you go: I'm not needed, they can look after you and Naruto. And Gai will stop Lee drinking."

"You're not _needed_, you're _wanted_. Won't you please come? This is my party, you have to come for me, it won't be any fun alone and I want you to be there, it'll be easier to answer questions then. There's bound to be questions." She pouted, damn her guilt tripping now I can't refuse.

Knowing I'd give in eventually I agreed to come and we went to get changed, I was sweaty and she wanted fresher clothes.

We were ready in ten minutes, me in my normal shinobi uniform but a clean batch and her in Kankuro's playboy top and a pair of Naruto's trouser, how she got them I do not want to find out. I didn't ask about her clothes, the top was inappropriate but so where most the ones she brought and this was probably clean and easy to get. Besides, it was white and suited her, even if it was for porn.

I picked Fuu up and threw her over my shoulder as we walked out to meet Naruto while she squealed: "What's up with people and doing that to me today?" I didn't question who or why, it's Fuu, these things happen, instead I just shrugged.

My blond pupil was at the bottom of the steps to the apartment block when we met him and he asked: "Again?" To which Fuu said it seemed so, I just shrugged again as we followed Naruto to this club. God was I dreading it.

**A/N: Late but I **_**was **_**on holiday so I have a legit excuse. And besides, it's extra long! But OMG I will now use the name Plushie Boy for Neji in every one of my future fanfictions because I love it.**


	75. Chapter 75 Drinking games

**Seventy-five:**** Drinking games**

**Naruto:**

We were the last to arrive, Fuu and Kakashi-sensei had a bit of a fight half way here that slowed us down. She wanted to be put down; he didn't want to put her down. That escalated though to her drinking allowance, not a good move on my teacher's behalf. She retaliated by refusing to cook, clean or give back any of his Icha Icha books. And so the argument continued. Twenty minutes of arguing later Fuu broke into a smile and started to giggle, Kakashi-sensei soon joined to my surprise, he never laughs, not properly. Well, within five minutes they were in hysterics and we were on the move again. I felt like screaming at them that they were acting like a married couple but I doubted my voice would reach them.

So yeah, when we _finally _got to the club everyone was waiting grumpily outside and Kiba welcomed us with a: "Fina-fucking-ly." Which Fuu scolded, she's already a mother and it's only been what, a week?

"You got Kakashi-sensei to agree to come? He never, ever parties with us unless he's forced to by Tsunade-san!" Sakura exclaimed as said man put Fuu down - she had forgotten the beginning of their argument so he'd been able to carry her on his back the rest of the way. I shrugged and pointed at Fuu. "So, tell us, how did you do it?" Sakura asked once Fuu had regained her footing.

"That's for me to know and…no, you don't want to find out, or at least, Kakashi doesn't want you to." She grinned and ignored any more questions as she pushed through the crowd of our friends, repeating the word 'hi' until she reached the door, next to granny.

"You've just given birth so I'm not having you drinking too much, understand? Your tolerance will be low after so long sober so keep it to a minimum." Tsunade instructed.

"You're not my Kage!" Fuu pouted and crossed her arms, ok, so perhaps she's not completely a mother yet and still retains some of her child-like behaviour. "I'll drink as much as I like!"

"No, you won't." Kakashi-sensei stated as he materialised behind her.

"Oh and what will you do about it if I do?"

"Fuu, you're living in my apartment, there's shit loads I could do."

"Hm…point taken, but we're celebrating." Both Kakashi-sensei and granny gave her a warning look and she sighed. "Fine, I'll stick to sake but I'm not limiting myself to how much, happy?"

Granny went to say no but was overridden by Kakashi-sensei eye-smiling and saying that yes, they were.

The rest of the group shrugged and followed the two through into the club. After the regulars and I got us through, with the help of Tsunade showing her face and threatening the doorman, we entered a large, dark room. It was a huge hall with balconies all around the edge a floor up, across one wall was a bar and another had the bathrooms and VIP room. Opposite the bar was the DJ booth and stage for live performances, the remainder -the middle of the room- was one huge black-tiled dance floor. The only light was coming from a few laps on the ceiling and behind the bar, all of which where a deep blue and the white lights that darted across the room, never landing long enough to illuminate anything.

Fuu's finger went to her lip as her other hand rested on her hip. "So…how much does the alcohol here cost?"

"Sake's about average," I replied, remembering it was all she was allowed to drink then another thought hit me. "Oh and they've got some games, if you can drink this huge five pint glass in sixty seconds or under you don't have to pay for it or any other drink for an hour. And there are drinking competitions, the looser pays for all other participants." I continued then shuddered, someone was giving me the death glare, many people by the feel of it.

"Great, I love it already!" Fuu squealed as she darted away into the crowd.

"Fuu no, wait!" Kakashi-sensei called after her but she kept running.

"We agreed there was no limit!"

"Now look what you've done." Kakashi-sensei muttered at me and summoned his pet dog to go chase Fuu. "Why would you tell her that? Actually explain to Tsunade-sama and Sakura, I've got to go make sure she doesn't pass out." And with that I was left to face the two medics wrath on my own – the others, too, had decided to run off. The damn traitors.

I got away from the two murderous women unharmed five minutes later with the promise that I'd stay with Fuu all night and make sure she was alright. I did find her at the bar but not passed out, luckily, or not yet anyway. Instead she had one glass, not a bottle but a _glass_, in her left hand and cards in her right.

"Hey Naruto, did you think I'd be passed out too? I can't believe you guys actually thought I was that stupid – I just gave birth!"

"Then why did you run off here?" I asked as Kakashi started reading the Ero-Sennin's book.

She shrugged and said: "Knew there would be good people to gamble with and better odds over here."

"So…were you right?"

"Course," she scoffed, "we've not even started gambling money, only rounds and two people have already given up." Her grin was as mischievous as people say mine is; she then started whispering to me. "These people would struggle to beat me sober, let alone when they've been drinking, but don't tell them, luckily for me their judgment has been clouded."

"Isn't it…wrong to take advantage of people like that?" I inquired and out of the corner of my eye noticed my sensei smirk, wonder why.

"Wrong? Of course not, why would it be wrong? It's perfectly, undoubtedly _right_. Immoral? Now that's a different story. If you meant immoral, then yes, it is, completely so. But I'm winning this way, aren't I? And besides, I'd be drunk too if I was allowed some strong alcohol and in that state, I'd think someone ignorant to not take advantage. Though it's not like anyone sitting here could beat me even when I was completely hammered, still, it would be ridiculous for them not to try."

"Do you have any faith in the good of humanity?" I sarcastically deadpanned, she didn't seem to notice though or, if she did, didn't care.

"Well that's a difficult question for me to answer, isn't it? I know of the war they'll start and the multitude of death that will come from it, I know there will be uncountable children killed in it. Humans, more precisely Shinobi, will be the cause of that. But I have to have faith that there is someone, or some people, out there who are able to stop it and many who will do all they can to try. So I don't know. But this is gambling and the rules of life do not quite apply in these games." She failed to realise my question was rhetorical. "But Naruto," she sighed as she put down her hand, "I don't think I'm going to bankrupt these lovely people just yet so…you're going to dance with me."

She had jumped up and grabbed my hand in an instant and now she was dragging me to the middle of the dance floor. "Do you even know this song?" I inquired; she shook her head.

"But we can hear it so we can dance to it nonetheless."

I couldn't help myself from busting out into laughter with her. It wasn't that the comment was particularly funny but because after she said it, I couldn't help thinking what an innocent, child-like answer she had just given. And that I found humorous since she's more mature than most people her age and as much as an adult as you could get. She had a family, a purpose, a job, a gambling problem, a drinking problem, a drug addiction and knew pain, love, happiness, sadness and emptiness. She knew better than anyone that a darker future was ahead, she had seen; had heard it, but she still smiled and laughed and enjoyed life with open eyes that never overlooked simplicity but saw so much more at the same time. And then there was that amazing imagination that's hard to find in people after childhood. Somehow in that moment I saw it, that the fact she strived so hard to stay a child was, ironically, what made her wiser and more grown up than anyone. So I laughed, because it was the only thing I could think of to do.

She didn't seem to mind that I was laughing; perhaps she knew it wasn't at her, as she came to a halt and spun under my arm rapidly. "It's been ages since I danced. It must have been…" She trailed off.

"…the night of Shikamaru's party." I filled in and then realised why she'd stopped, that was the night this whole mess started.

"Yeah, it must have been. Funny, it seems like decades ago now."

"Well you're as graceful as ever," I grinned to try and cheer her up, "I might even say beautiful but your attire isn't quite fitting of the description."

"What's wrong with my clothes? They fit, they're comfortable and the remind me of people, places and memories. Besides, Kakashi has turned me into quite the little pervert - the Icha Icha series are pretty addictive…"

"…I think you must be the first completely straight (unless you're not which I'm totally fine with) girl who has ever gotten addicted to those books. Ero-sennin would have loved you."

"And I would have loved to meet him, it's a shame I never will. Tell him I say thank you for trying to stop the cycle of hate when you see him though. That _will _be in many, many years but if you could remember nonetheless. And have I ever told you how grateful I am that you're trying too?"

"You seem confident there's an afterlife, I guess the Chiyoko know and told you. But why don't you just tell him then?"

"There's no definite answer to whether of not the dead live on. It could just be that the Chiyoko had to live to die, we don't know but I believe there's another world you go after death or after you pass through the Chiyoko stage. And as to why I asked you to tell Jiraiya and not just tell him myself? Well, you will actually get there but my journey doesn't lead to the same place as yours and his." There was so much I wanted to ask, primarily made up of the one word 'why' but I didn't get a chance as the song ended and she spoke again. "I'm really craving something vanilla, do they do vanilla sake?" Once again and couldn't answer before Iruka-sensei appeared with a black stick dangling above his head, just out of reach of Fuu if she jumped. "Iruka-sensei I love you! Give me the stick of vanilla, please!" I started to walk away but felt my arm grabbed. "Where are you going, Naruto, we're going to dance again. Iruka-sensei please can I have the vanilla?" She had huge puppy eyes and said man laughed and dropped the stick, which Fuu caught in her mouth and he walked off. "Don't go too far, you're dancing with me later too!" Fuu screamed after him as he waved a hand.

It was eleven and Fuu had danced with every male we knew (and some we didn't) excluding Kakashi-sensei, for the obvious reason: Hatake Kakashi does not dance. She had even danced with most of the girls (a few had been a little preoccupied). I was staying near her at all times, I had sworn to granny that I would and did not want to be on the receiving end of her fist. But currently I didn't have to worry since Fuu was gambling with said old Hokage and some other random drunks – and thrashing them I might add. So I decided to spend some time alone with Hinata, we hadn't all night and well…she is my girlfriend.

After two dances with Hinata her cousin came up and told her that he'd just gotten a call from Hanabi, the two babies seemed to be too much for their family to handle. So my lovely girlfriend and Neji took off to go and help, Hinata is good with children after all and Neji is good with the family members. I just hoped Hinata could put them both to sleep, Fuu and Kakashi-sensei had mentioned that they were getting worse and worse every night.

So I sulked back to the bar where Fuu had just finished a round and Tsunade was storming off angrily since she had lost all her money, again and received Fuu's charity of saying she didn't have to pay off the debt she'd accumulated. Konohamaru and his friends had come and left as well, as had Ayame and her father from Ichiraku's and Gai and Tenten were dragging Lee off since someone had slipped him some alcohol –cough- Kiba –cough-. Said dog boy was in the corner laughing at the drunk Lee and flirting with Ino, no, they're not a couple, just two flirtatious single people, actually I think Ino's dating some random Ninja I don't know at the moment, so two flirtatious people. Shikamaru had gone home an hour ago, or, more likely, to lie down on a grass bank and look at the clouds. He did not want to get drunk and have a repeat of his birthday. Naked water polo in the river in one of the training grounds is not the kind of game you want to play twice, especially when there happens to be a group of late night training Kunochi with a camera on hand. Sure, only a few drunks we'd met at his party got caught, but running from women was far too 'troublesome' for the lazy Chunin. Chouji had followed shortly after when he ran out of snacks and so did the bar; he had been on a mission recently and was still trying to gain back lost body weight. Most of the adults went as well, the men to a 'special bar', damn Ero-Sennin bringing his perverted ways here and starting up a strip club. Though I guess he did leave me everything in his will and I could close it but…it's a good source of extra income to spend on Ramen. Besides, I have told the strippers they're free to leave whenever they want, many did, I think Ero-Sennin was bribing them. So the club was mainly filled with my Kage Bunshin henged into the Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu). And Kurenai had gone back to her child. So the only adults left were Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and Anko and Ibiki (who where talking to Iruka but weren't really a part of the group), Shizune followed Tsunade out in her fit of rage. Then the not-quite-adults that were left only consisted of Ino, Kiba, Shino (god knows why), Sakura, Sai, myself, Fuu's friend Umeko (who was off in some corner making out with a shinobi covered in Tattoo's she had never met before) and Fuu herself. Quite a small party after everyone we had invited.

Fuu's friend Umeko came and took a seat beside me, apparently bored with the guy she had found to play with, as Fuu asked Kakashi-sensei to dance and I laughed. I knew it was futile, as prior mentioned: Hatake Kakashi does not dance.

As I expected my sensei replied: "No way," and Fuu pouted.

"Bet you a round that she gets him to agree." The purpled haired girl smirked confidently at me.

"You're on," I grinned back; she obviously didn't know anything about Kakashi-sensei.

"Please, Kakashi, we're celebrating and you've not got off your ass all night. Come and dance with me!"

"No thanks, I'm quite happy sitting here, drinking and reading and watching you dear." _Dear? Must be some weird thing they have from living together…like a pet name._

"But we've read that so many times and I want to dance with you, you wouldn't refuse me, would you?"

"Yes, I would."

"But you know there's no point, you can never win against me, Kakashi."

"But I can try, Fuu and this is something I refuse to do."

"Really?" Fuu got an evil glint in her eye, match that with the smirk that had widened on Umeko-sans face and I started to doubt my declaration.

In a blink of an eye Fuu had stood up over Kakashi and grabbed his book, throwing it at Umeko and telling her to look after it. Just as fast she swung a leg over his lap and sat facing him, her arms resting outstretched around his neck. He merely raised an eyebrow as I watched on in confusion, how far was she going to go for a dance?

"Dance. With. Me." She whispered into his ear as she bit it gently. She moved to kiss his collarbone. "Dance. With. Me. Please." She repeated, I really wanted this to be explained and now, Gaara would flip if he saw her. Fuu smiled widely before kissing Kakashi-sensei full on. My mouth hit the bar and was closed again by Umeko, who just continued to smirk, unfazed by…by what was going on! They should have needed to breath, I mean shit, no one can go that long without oxygen! When Fuu pulled back they both had swollen lips. "Dance with me, please and, if you do, perhaps I'll reward you."

"Hm, no," Kakashi eye-smiled behind his once again pulled up mask, how had I failed to see his face?

"Wait wait wait, stop! Am I missing something?"

"Oops, Kakashi honey, I think we forgot to tell people."

"Oh well, Naruto knows now and he's so loud all of Kumogakure will too in no time." **(A/N: yes, Kumogakure, like it will reach that far)**

"I suppose, now about that dance. If I can't manipulate you that way like usual, I'll turn to threats." With that, after completely failing to explain why on earth they were making out, Fuu swivelled them both around so Kakashi-sensei was facing me. "You know I can get this mask down one way or another." I perked up at that, worries put aside for later, I might see Kakashi-sensei's face!

"You wouldn't…but I worked so hard to hide it from Naruto and the team! You know why I wear it, you wouldn't do that, it's too harsh. You said you understood. And not Naruto, I worked so hard Fuu!"

"Then dance with me."

"Oh you're low, that's dirty manipulation."

"But you know you like it."

"Fine _one _dance."

Fuu got five dances, they were amazing together and Kakashi actually looked like he was having fun. They moved effortlessly, as if they fitted together and didn't have to think what the other would do because they were one being and they just _knew_. I had to buy Umeko-san a drink and never got my question answered of how they started being…them. I did, however, find an answer to what they were in the way they danced. Though you could see in their eyes that they would try to never admit exactly what they were, it would make things too difficult after all. Only if she chooses to stay will they go into defining themselves, though I have my own label for them now. Perhaps I'll tell you one day, after she's made her decision or maybe even later than that.

Fuu came up grinning madly at about two and shouted over the music: "Hey Whiskers, we're off, I don't know who else is left here but if you see anyone say goodbye for me? We're dragging Iruka-sensei with us too, got to remember to keep him away from drinking games, that man cannot hold his liquor. See you, come on Ero-Koi snap out of your perverted daze and help me carry Iruka-sensei already!" She laughed and grabbed Kakashi-sensei's wrist and pulled him towards a passed out Iruka.

"Coming my dear, don't go so fast!" Kakashi-sensei looked like he pouted though I couldn't tell through the mask as they reached my other teacher and stopped; he wrapped an arm around Fuu's waist and pulling her into him. "What's the hurry anyway?" He asked as he kissed her through the fabric.

"I want to go home!" Fuu stamped her feet and lost her balance. "Oops, I only had half a bottle of Sake as well, Tsunade-sama was right, my immunity to the alcohol has worn off! I need some practise!" She shrieked as she slipped one of Iruka-sensei's arms over her shoulders and Kakashi-sensei took the other, I was considering helping them but I didn't really want to spend too much time with them drunk, I have no idea what they'd get up to now.

I waved goodbye before getting up to search for any of my remaining friends, I wanted to get to them before normal poker turned into strip poker. I liked this bar and did not want to cross another place of my list of 'Places We're Still Allowed In', it was short enough already thanks to our drunken 'games'.

**Kakashi:**

"He's _so _heavy! It's like he's…he's…he's _fat_!" Fuu giggled as we dragged Iruka, literally, we were pulling his feet, back to his apartment. "Hey…maybe…he's pregnant now."

"Iruka's a man, silly honey, only _women _get pregnant." I replied while attempting and failing to roll my eyes, that last drink really was a bad idea.

"…Oh. My. God. It's a medical magical!"

"…You're right; we must tell Tsunade-sama!"

"…In the morning, I want to go home and she'll probably like…castrate us both if we wake her up."

"Fuu…you have a penis?" I felt my head fall to one side on instinct, ignoring all the fear in her eyes and the just questioning the possibility of the punishment.

"No, but like a flaw as small as that in her plan would ever stop her." She shook her head earnestly and I almost face palmed at the stupidity of myself.

"…You're right, we better tell her tomorrow." I nodded with her, we had reached Iruka's door now and he had a rather large lump on the back of his head. "…Fuu my dear…do you know where he keeps his spare key?"

"Key…nope, I don't..."

"Me neither."

"…but that's doesn't matter!"

"…No? Why not, enlighten me oh wise one!"

"Because…we are ninja!" Her head snapped to one side as she looked into the distance with a determined look.

"Yes!" I fist pumped, dropping Iruka's leg which cause Fuu to drop the leg she was holding, this ended with Iruka in a tangled lump on the floor, which we didn't pay any attention to. "…But…what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything because _we are ninja's_! And ninja's are strong and cunning and sneaky and powerful and clever! And no ninja would _ever_ let a _mere_ _door_ stand in its way." Her argument was mind blowing, I felt myself leaning further and further in, desperate to hear the end of the lecture. I think I had even rented Gai and Lee's sparkles and the stars from their eyes. Fuu took a deep breath whilst and held mine and finished her monologue. "So…die scum door die!" She shouted and I jumped into the air, grinning madly under my mask.

"Yosh, I'm on it!" I shouted as I karate chopped the air in front of the door before jumping up and kicking out at full force. Ninja kick power! A small part of my brain was telling me this was out of character and that I really shouldn't have let Fuu pour so much alcohol into my system, but the majority was just so pumped with energy and adrenalin. That part was cheering me on and asking why I didn't drink more often. "We. Are. Ninja!" I shouted as the door flew inwards, off its hinges and crashed into the far wall of the hallway. Someone from across the street swore and shouted for us to shut up but they could not dampen our moods.

"That'll teach that damn piece of junk to get in _our _way." Fuu smirked while I fist pumped again and made the victory sign.

We grabbed Iruka's feet once again and marched purposefully into his apartment, where we dropping him at the back of the hallway and just left him there as I picked Fuu up, put her on my back and we ran at full speed back to our apartment. Her shouting 'faster my horsy dear faster, where's the speed in this?' and me, being the obedient little Jonin I am, went as fast as I could, faster even, I swear Gai would have had a heart attack if he could have seen me.

"So, what are we going to do now, are we just going to bed?" I asked, calmly now, when we skidded to a halt at out door and I slipped the key into the lock.

I felt Fuu's head shake. "I've got to practice staying up all night again, I've lost my self induced insomnia and I'm going to need that. So, shall we go to the garden, I feel like some stargazing how about you Ero-Koi?"

"That sounds great and is that now my official nickname?"

"Is what your nickname?"

"Ero-Koi,"

"Oh, then yes, yes it is. Suitable, don't you think?"

"You're as much as a pervert as I am…" I muttered under my breath as I opened the back door.

"Sure, sure. I'm just an innocent victim to your perverted ways, you're the one who owns those books you've forced onto me." She sniffed from my back.

"Oh shut up we both know that's bullshit, you love them like I do."

"…they are pretty funny…and well written…and they don't get boring after one read…"

"See you love them!"

"Fine! I love the Icha Icha Paradise series! Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic."

We collapsed onto out backs in the grass then and stared up at the sky. I swear we didn't even say anything, just laughed loudly all night, keeping the neighbours up much to their annoyance.


	76. Chapter 76 Pride begs for redemption

**Seventy-six:**** Even pride begs for redemption when faced with twins.**

**Kakashi****:**

We had been laughing non-stop all night and I'm not even sure what about, but as soon as the sun started to rise we both fell completely silent. Fuu reached over and squeezed my hand as we watched the sky turn pink, orange, yellow, red and finally blue.

Even after the sun had finished its morning routine we lay in silence, a quiet which she broke with the observance: "We should really pick up Misa and Masa soon."

"Yeah…in a while…we'll give the Hyuuga's time to wake up."

"Those two wouldn't have let them sleep in this late."

"Then…just a while…" I smirked; I was wearing my mask since the sun had come up so she couldn't actually see it this time. She nodded in agreement. "We should start your training today."

"Yeah…I wonder if Misa and Masa will be able to stay occupied for long enough."

"We could leave them with the Hyuuga's a little longer if you like…"

"I'd love to but I feel like we've put them through enough already, don't you?"

"Fine, we should get up now."

"But I'm happy," Fuu smiled as she turned onto her side to face me, "not to mention my heads in agony!"

"Yeah, I'm not letting you talk me into drinking _ever _again, just so you know."

"What? But next time we were going to go all out and rock the town. I've not taken you on a beer crawl yet, we haven't gotten kicked out of clubs, bankrupted every casino, there's so much more to do! I had planned a whole night starting early and running into the next day! You can't just declare something as wrecking as that, what will happen to all my plans?"

"…Maybe I'll let you talk me into it on special occasions…" I sighed in defeat as I stood up and stretched.

"Yosh! Victory is mine!" Fuu darted up and she did look extremely funny doing her victory dance, which consisted mainly of jumping in circles and punching the air in random directions before swaying side to side and head-banging. I succeeded in not laughing though, because I'm used to idiocy, I am the sensei of Uzumaki Naruto after all.

"This time," I deadpanned and she stopped dancing, spun one hundred and eighty degrees to face me with her 'you're in denial, my love' look. "Fine, every time." I sighed and smirked as she did her victory dance again, this time stopping when I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me.

I had not expected the evil look in her eyes, I mean; it was like…the moment before intimacy kind of act, not the prime chance for evil plans! But that's what her look was telling me, I was in deep shit. She wrapped her arms around my neck in an iron hold and _sprung_, like a spring, off the ground as if it where a bouncy caster and hung from the air, her knees barrelled into my chest and sent me flying backwards as she still kept her hold on my.

"Ultimate glomp!" She screamed in hysterics as I hit the floor and we started rolling down the garden, getting covered in grass stains and getting leaves stuck in our hair. She kept grinning just inches from my face before leaning forwards and kissing me softly. I pulled back to remove my mask, which I had lifted back up once the sun had risen (someone might have looked out their window and seen me) before leaning back in.

Well, in between lying tangled on the floor again -this time kissing- and getting ready, which involved a long search for pain killers since we were both experiencing hangovers and Fuu's screaming earlier had only served to intensify our headaches, it took us an hour to arrive at the Hyuuga compound. And we were not greeted with the usual, formal, reception. On the contrary, everything was a mess and every person we past looked bedraggled and stretched their arms out towards us, as if they were _begging. _Can you imagine it: _Hyuuga's begging_?

Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, came stomping out towards us, her sister giggling behind her hand and her cousin smirking as they both followed after the young Hyuuga. Said girl had both children in her arms and shoved them into Fuu's outstretched ones as she stopped before us, fuming, I swear there was steam rolling out of her ears and the ground cracked beneath her.

"I hate children!" She wailed, "I'm **never **having children, carrying on the family name is up to you Hinata!"

"Yes, I know, you've said that many times Hanabi."

"Why did no one tell me how insufferable babies are? They're so rude and ignorant and obnoxious! I thought it'd be easy; I have more authority than them, why don't they just do as I say? They _ignored _my _authority_!" The young girl continued to wail, sounding half depressed and half angry, I smirked under my mask because it was such a Hyuuga response.

"They're too young to understand authority, Hanabi." Neji deadpanned, though I could tell he was hiding a smirk from my days of training…someone.

"But they should at least have the manners to act like they were listening!"

The young Hyuuga's continued this argument of sorts while Fuu grinned like the Cheshire cat at Misa and Masa. "That's my babies, breaking a Hyuuga as easily as if they were taking a nap, we've raised you well my dears."

"I now remember why we decided two children was enough and decided not to try for a boy, even if we wanted one." Hiashi muttered as he _stumbled _out to greet us. Hiashi, the head Hyuuga, stumbled, as in _ungracefully_. I could not contain my laughter and neither could Fuu. He didn't seem to even register it as he invited us for a cup of tea, still trying to appear polite, though he looked like he'd prefer to punch us to the earth's core along with Misa and Masa.

Though Hyuuga's are usually seen as scary when they're angry, I now have sufficient evidence to say that those idiots who say that don't know shit. Hyuuga's a hilarious when they're angry. Sure, they could cut off my chakra and leave me defenceless then beat me into a bloody pulp with their _fingers _but they were still funny. Today they all had messy hair, bags under their eyes (which contrasted with the white pupils terribly), they're bodies were held limply, they looked weak and paired with the look of anger it just didn't have the effect I've been told it would.

We sat on cushions on the floor, by a low table with a tea pot in the centre. Hiashi and his youngest daughter looked like they would kill something if only they weren't so tired, as did their servants who had brought us the tea and tried to smile at Fuu since they _did _like her, just not her kids. In fact the whole compound looked the same, minus Neji and Hinata, Hinata because she was _so good _with the babies, it was like she was born to do it. Fuu was currently trying to talk her into giving up being a Kunochi and becoming her full time nanny, failing miserably but stubbornly trying nonetheless. And Neji, well as far as I could tell he was enjoying the power he had over his family, being the only one able to deal with the babies and not turn into a savage except from Hinata, who was too busy with said evil-genius's to take control.

"Father, promise me you'll never ever yield to Nee-chan and do as she asks again. We'll all -both branch and main family- be backing you, so never let her force something like this on us again!" Hanabi begged her father, making Hinata blush shyly and Neji to contradict her by saying he was with Hinata on this one. "It doesn't matter though father, our whole family could take those two! They can't force us to do this kind of thing ever again, we won't let them!"

"Well we better get going, take the kids away before you all have mental breakdowns. Thanks for the tea and looking after them, I owe you one." Fuu smiled as she started to gather the kids stuff in her arms to stand.

"Oh no, please stay for another tea, it was really no bother at all." Hiashi didn't sound convincing in the least.

"No, we better get going; we have some training to do." I replied, to which both Hanabi and her father sighed in relief.

"Oh, do you need us to keep an eye on the children while you do that?" Hinata smiled, I had no idea she was so diabolical, no wonder the enemies she brings back to interrogation are always scared shitless.

Once again Hiashi and Hanabi held their breath; Fuu started laughing and said that it was fine. "We could drop them off at Iruka-sensei…actually…on second thoughts we better not…I have a vague memory of him being passed out and us smashing his door in." I started to shudder at the thought, a small piece of memory coming back from how I acted. "I think I like you drunk." Fuu laughed; obviously she was having some of the same events recalled.

"I think I now know the reason I never get drunk…" I replied as we walked out of their compound, under my mask (as Fuu well knew) I had an expression of pure fear and regret. "Let's just bring them with us, ok?"

"Well it has been a while since they saw us; we really should let them watch, shouldn't we?"

"I really, _really _like that idea."

I led Fuu through to the training ground I usually use, the one I liked to train the previous team seven in. That same one from my bell exam in which we tied Naruto to a post, such good –and some bad- memories were held in this place. At the base of that same log were Misa and Masa in 'Gods Own Gift' (which we had given to the Hyuuga's to set up, yeah we got them to do our dirty work, what are you going to do about it?) and on top of it all of their stuff was bundled up, I kept looking over worriedly to make sure it didn't fall off and hit the babies. Fuu was punching the log next to it. I had asked what she wanted to train and she'd explained that using Chakra was hard for her since…well she didn't have any of her own, only what she 'borrowed' –cough- stole –cough- from others and that I probably couldn't help much with her other talents since…well they're pretty damn unique. So she'd told me she wanted to do some strength training and get back into shape. Five minutes in and she was panting like a dog in a boiler room and sweating enough to fill a bathtub, a communal one at that too. So my plan seems to have failed, I assumed starting her on a basic ninja training lesson would be good, it's clear now that she needs something even easier: she needs a basic civilian training session; possibly even a child civilian.

"Fuu, dear, stop for a moment," I cut through her panting.

She stopped immediately and spun to face me, her hair plastered to her face with perspiration and her mouth hanging slightly open. "Thank the lord, that was bloody tiring _sensei_." She somehow managed to make the word 'sensei' sound extremely sexual, which is not good since other people refer to me with the same title. I will never think of it the same way as I once did now. "It seems like I'm in worse shape than I thought." She smiled nervously as she went back to being serious.

"Yeah I thought as much, we're going to try something simpler."

"Alright sensei, so what are we going to do?"

"Um…I haven't thought of that yet…" I admitted as I sat down and she collapsed next to me, her head resting on my shoulder in exhaustion. "We need something simple, something you can do easily and just make you do that a lot…any exercise you're good at that's not so…demanding?"

"…Does gambling count? Or drinking? I just kind of…partied in my spare time, however bad that might sound."

"No, they don't count, but dancing does."

"…What? I only dance when I'm drinking…I'd need a partner…or music at least…how are you going to even train me in dancing, you don't dance!"

"Well then today we'll just do a lot of walking while we search for someone to dance with you all tomorrow, it can't be that hard to find someone, can it?"

I was wrong, very wrong. It had been before noon then and it was dinner time when we finally took a break to…well, believe or not it had been to eat. Well, for Misa and Masa to eat.

We were sat at a bench at the edge of a street, Fuu breastfeeding and me feeling a little, but not a lot, more comfortable with it, but I still looked away, when a mans voice came from behind us and arms encircled Fuu. "Are you sure the gossip isn't true?" It asked and I looked over to see a familiar face and Fuu smiling.

"Giichi! I can call you that now right? I never thought I'd see (well hear) you again, are you here to get your ass whooped at poker again? And the gossip, I told you its all rumours. Where would Masa have gotten red hair from?"

"Well it could have been from grandparents, couldn't it? And I'm glad; I've got no competition then." Giichi stuck his tongue out, oh he better be fucking joking.

"Fuu, _honey, _how do you know Giichi, may I ask?" Yeah I put emphasis on the 'honey' I wanted Giichi to understand she was not available, even if she isn't quite mine.

"Oh, we met that night at the casino, though he said he gambles by Kichiro. Why, do you know him, Ero-Koi?" She seemed to understand what I wanted Giichi to know and used her pet name for me.

"Yeah, he's a shinobi."

"What? He told me he wasn't! Why would you lie to me, Giichi?"

"He must have been on a mission with the one we saw at the door, he couldn't blow his cover." I answered for him, I was angry enough with him lounging over Fuu like that still, it would not do him any good to start flirting.

"Ah I see…hey, I have an idea how you could make it up to me."

"Oh anything, I'll do anything to redeem for my sin." Giichi said overdramatically as he moved around to kneel in front of her and beg.

Fuu started laughing and asked: "Are you any good at dancing?"

"Dancing? I don't think I'm bad."

"Show us." Fuu smirked; I did not like where this was headed.

Giichi ran a hand through his brown hair as his grey eyes lit up at the challenge. He sprang to his feet like a jack in the box and started to dance in numerous styles: ballroom, hip hop, failed body popping, jumping on the spot, spinning around, something that seemed slightly Spanish and just plain random movements. Once he had gone through everything he seemed to have in his arsenal he bowed down and offered Fuu his hand, she had just finished feeding the second child. Her smile grew as she accepted his outstretched hand and they started to dance to the silence. Even I lost my clenched jaw, it was a comical sight, it was obvious both could dance but they were more concerned with having fun and together…well they weren't so good at dancing together.

"So, might I ask why I'm being made to dance for your entertainment?" Giichi asked as their silent song came to an end.

"I had to make sure you were able to."

"And why is that?"

"Well first off, are you free tomorrow?" Ok, I really was _not_ liking the direction was taking this - Giichi was a known womanizer after all.

"I can be, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Tomorrow you're going to dance with me all day."

"…I'm going to…dance with you…all day?"

"Yep, it's my training. You will do it, won't you?"

"Um…sure…"

"That's alright, isn't it, _sensei_? We haven't found anyone else who will do it yet." Fuu gave me puppy dog eyes as she came and knelt on the floor in front of me, her chin resting on my knees.

"Fine, but I'm overseeing it the whole time."

"Oh course, I want to spend every ounce of time I can with you. You'll be in charge of the little monsters though."

Her face lit up almost comically then and she bounced to her feet, saying her thanks to Giichi and grabbing my hand we started to run through town, again, she makes us run like everywhere. And no, it's not good physical exercise for her since she makes me do all the work, filling my legs with chakra and practically carrying her because she's lazy and can't keep up.

**Fuu:**

The kids were only a couple of days old when it happened and when it did, I stood there in shock for a good five minutes. Just staring down in wonder, barley breathing with only the sound of my heart thumping loudly and slowly in my head to remind me the world was still spinning.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, come quick! Look, look at this, he opened his eyes! Masa opened his eyes, come on before he shuts them again." I called through once the shock dissipated a little.

Kakashi rushed over, somehow still keeping that lazy demur about him. "So he has, what's it like looking into your son's eyes for the first time?"

"Unbelievable…I'm in denial; I have a son, one with two eyes." There was a moment of pause then, as Kakashi wound his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder as we looked down at little Masa with his mock of messy white hair. "His eyes are the exact same colour as his fathers." I whispered into the silence.

"Yes, they are," Kakashi replied in my ear.

"But they're not as cold as his father's. His father's eyes were always so hard and chilling."

"No, you're right; his eyes have your mischievous glint in them." I could tell Kakashi was smirking. I could hear and sense it. We both started laughing at that, our laughs caused Masa to smile making our own grins grow more.

Finally we calmed down and after a minute of looking at my son, I said in all sincerity: "His eyes have your warmness."

Kakashi's arms left my waist and his head moved off my shoulder, suddenly completely serious. "Fuu, what did you just say? He can't…"

"But he does. And of course he can. Always, you're always with him and he's already inherited that aspect of you, such warmness despite the cold that might enter his heart. I hope like you his eyes stay warm even then. He does, he has your warm eyes."

**A/N: Aw another sweet ending. Did you see how much dialogue this chapter had? Holy macaroni it was like a mountain load! ****Next chapter is just kind of scenes (lies, it is only near the end!) of the upcoming five and a bit weeks until Gaara comes back and Fuu decides! OMG! Can you guess what happens? I know I can XD but I'm not telling =P.**

**And I would like to apologise in advance…this story might be slow for a few (about four) months…see, the funny thing is…I have another project which is taking main priority right now. You can't blame me, it's a big chapter fic for my friends birthday! It's going to be updated on October first and regularly after that. It's OC centric (of course) but it's got NO romance! Le gasp! It's going to be kind of depressing…yay! It'll be over the span of like three months and Octobers still a bit away. Sorry, you could go read that if you like? I'll try my best though! This story will go on, even if it kills me I will end it!**


	77. Chapter 77 Flirts, love and virginity

**Seventy-seven****: **** Flirts, love and virginity.**

**Kakashi:**

Not happy. Not happy at all with yesterday. And sure I won't be happy with today. That damn flirt Giichi is going to be spending the day with Fuu, dancing no less, and I don't trust him one little bit, _especially _not with Fuu. I'm really starting to regret my training idea. And Fuu was fine with it, excited even, as if to just rub it in my face that she felt I was overreacting, which I wasn't. Then there was the whole awkwardness over the eye fiasco, though once again Fuu was fine with that.

"Ew, cloth: get me a cloth! Masa just puked and I have none!" Fuu screamed, knocking me out of my thoughts as I brought said item to her. "Thanks, we should get going or Giichi might think we bailed – we're half an hour late already."

"I wish," I muttered; she growled and asked if I'd repeat myself. "Oh, nothing, he knows my ways – he _must _have heard."

"Well…we don't want to run the risk." She rubbed a hand down her face and I'm sorry to say I didn't help; instead I mumbled that it was a risk I would be ecstatic to take. If looks could kill. "This was what you told me to do for training. You had a good point; there's not much else I can do. So come on, he's not that bad and tomorrow we can do something, ok?"

I was about to say that no, that was _not _alright, but then I realised how childish that was and, well, she had three children (though only dealing with two at the moment) already and I really didn't think she needed another. So I held my tongue (figuratively) and nodded my head like a submissive pup.

* * *

Giichi was lounging against a wall covered in moss and ivy with the sun lighting up his face and causing long shadows under his closed eyelashes and under his cheekbones, making him look more angular. His brown hair was falling perfectly, his clothes looking comfortable and casual and lazy. He even had a contented smile on his lips. He looked so at home, so in place amongst the golden rays of sunlight, vibrant green grass, stupidly blue sky and pink blossom. I sound jealous, but I'm not, how could I be? I'm Hatake Kakashi for crying out loud! Now, I'm quite modest but even _I_ can't talk down my looks, even a writer couldn't make me sound anything lower than beautiful. Models would _die_ to look like me! Once again, I'm _Hatake_ _bloody_ _Kakashi_ for _crying_ out loud. I'm just annoyed at the stupid ass smugness in the air around him.

Fuu held a finger to her lips, placed the babies under a tree, motioned for me to sit with them and threw herself at an unsuspecting Giichi with a shrill battle cry. He instantly went on high alert, dropping his casual and lazy demeanour for one more suitable of battle in an instant, a kunai he had pulled from seemingly thin air gripped in his hand and pointing where the stomach of his attacker would have been, AKA Fuu. Meanwhile, instead of having a kunai pushed against her, Fuu was rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. When she finally calmed down that bloody boy was pouting; she stuck out her tongue before running over to me, kissing my cheek and returning to Giichi's side in an instant. This caused him to slowly raise an eyebrow but neither of us felt the need to explain and tell him anything at all. In the end he just shrugged and flicked the switch to the radio at his feet.

There's a damn good reason why Konoha fm has next to no listeners. _Ever_.

* * *

They danced together non-stop until lunch (as decided by the babies) laughing and smiling and, luckily for him, _not _flirting – much. But Fuu has always naturally been a bit of a flirt and Giichi is no different, he's one of the biggest Konohagakure has ever seen so I decided I would let it go, a little bit at least. After all, I had to make up for acting so spoilt earlier.

When Misa and Masa started crying too loudly (they're demanding and to hard to please) Fuu dropped Giichi's hand and skipped over to us, collapsed on the floor beside me, rested her head on my shoulder and started to feed them (one at a time of course). Giichi followed a few seconds later with another raised eyebrow and sat on the other side of Fuu.

"Ero-Koi," Yet another eyebrow raise from our brunette 'friend', "you're idea was fabulous. I'm having fun and still sweating like a pig."

"Can I ask: why have we been dancing all day?"

"I told you: it's my training. After popping these two and having to hide indoors while carrying them, I lost all the physical ability I had previously had. On a brighter note, though, my mental ability has grown in all aspects."

"So…they _are _yours?" Giichi asked; we nodded. "But they're not his?" He flicked his head in my direction; we shook our heads this time. "They're, like the rumours say, someone's from another country?" Nod. "And you two are…something?" Another nod from the both of us. "But you're not sure what?" Shake. "Because of the father?" Fuu bit her lip this time and looked away as she nodded ever so slightly. "Who lives in Suna?" We didn't reply this time, her eyes just grew in surprise and my breathing became slightly shallower. "Rumours say you spend most your time there." Giichi shrugged before carrying on. "And I'm guessing the rumours of the Kazekage being here recently and the fact he asked, no demanded, people to look out for the girl with white hair called Fuu has something to do with this?" Once again we didn't reply; I was thinking of knocking him unconscious. I'd forgotten that Fuu hadn't even ever given him her name. "You're Fuu." It wasn't a question, neither were the next few things he said. "They're the Kazekage's. And now you're causing a shit load of trouble since the Kazekage loves you and will do anything to get you back but you're here, with Hatake-san." Even though they weren't questions, I replied, though not with words but by lunging at him, lifting him to his feet, or trying: Fuu got in the way by jumping up between us screaming for us to stop, so we did.

"There's no trouble. I have just less than six weeks to make my decision. And everyone is just going to have to shut up and accept whatever the fuck I choose because either choice will leave people unsatisfied, me included. And if too many people have a problem with my choice and cause trouble, I'll go find a whole new life."

"Hey, whoa, calm down. I'm not judging - just trying to understand. But, like, why come to Konoha in the first place and why did you…settle down here?"

"I didn't know how I got pregnant; I didn't know I'd lost my virginity, I couldn't remember ever having sex – alcohol. I came here to find out, gossip spreads like wild fire in Sunagakure and I wanted to tell the Kazekage myself. So I came here and then he found out…shit happened." She shrugged; Giichi asked what shit had happened. "Nothing that concerns you – I barley know you." Her reply was cold and final. "Let's dance some more." She ordered; Giichi was about to ask what happened again, I could tell, but she was already up and standing with her hands on her hips waiting for him to resume dancing as she kicked the on button to start the music up again.

"Hormones." Giichi rolled his eyes at me as he stood up.

"No." I answered simply even though it hadn't been a question. "It just has nothing to do with you and isn't the kind of thing she wants to talk about, much less to strangers – it's sort of personal, believe it or not."

He held up his hands in surrender as he backed away and he took her in his arms again (much to my displeasure but I was learning to ignore it) and I took out the third volume of my much beloved Icha Icha paradise, reading it to the babies in the hopes that it would put them to sleep.

* * *

**Fuu:**

"Thanks for doing this and sorry about not telling you about who I am before today." I smiled as -cheesily- Giichi bowed and I curtsied at the end of out last song.

"No problem, I actually had fun. And don't worry, I'll forgive you – you're actually alright." He grinned back as he straightened up.

I huffed. "I'll try not to take offence at that and see it as a compliment instead, a shitty one but one nonetheless. Hey, as thanks do you want to come round for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked and then started mumbling about how we had plans, but oh well 'she' (meaning Umeko but I didn't say her name) wouldn't mind – we could all have dinner. "So yeah, tomorrow at six thirty. I'm staying at Kakashi's; you're a ninja: find it." I smirked after my conversation with a very helpful me and ran over to my silver haired, perverted Jonin.

He stood and ran with me the moment I grabbed his hand, he's great like that. As we tore down the streets (he used chakra to sped us up like the good little shinobi he is) he asked me where we were going, to which I could only reply I had no idea but preferably somewhere with food.

We skidded (literally, the fault was all mine) to a halt in an empty backstreet where I jumped up onto a wall and sat with my legs dangling over the edge. Kakashi followed and crouched in his favourite position which he usually adopts for people watching, though there where no people, instead he began his other favourite activity of reading. While I baby talked and asked who was hungry; they didn't make any response, Masa just looked up with his big teal eyes and Misa lay silently with her never opened ones closed, so I had to rely on good old fashioned ip dip do. I pondered the chances of her having my eyes as I settled down to feed them, also keeping in mind the things I wanted for my dinner.

* * *

The next day we decided to train my aim so Kakashi found an old dart board in that amazing attic and I at least got near the bulls eye with every dart – ok, _almost _every dart. I like to say I had control over the power behind it too, you know, _not _slicing the board in half, Kakashi on the other hand claimed I just lacked the strength. Which is probably true, but I still prefer to say I had excellent control instead.

Other than that we just lounged around lazily like the slobs we are and I started to teach Kakashi tricks for gambling and all the card games I knew. I didn't teach him card tricks or cheating, not that kind of tricks but how to bluff, hold yourself, appear and talk, those kinds. Like how I use my childish looks to play the 'innocent and inexperienced newbie'. We couldn't find any fake persona that worked for him though but I decided it didn't really matter since he had the 'cool and collected' demeanour nailed already; not to mention the poker face he naturally had down to a science even without his mask. And he'd never have to take his mask off in the public eye for anything and no one would dare ask.

* * *

Before we even realised it Umeko was knocking none too gently on the door. Her check up went fine and there with nothing wrong with either the babies or me. She also said Misa's eyes should open any day now too which I can't wait for and she complemented Masa's eye colour, I do love his eyes. Umeko was staying for dinner, of course, but we forgot all about Giichi until he knocked – even more loudly than Umeko had – half an hour late at seven.

"Finding Hatake Kakashi-san's was not as easy as you mind have thought, you know. Its kind of kept quite since he's a pretty damn important ninja to the leaf. I was almost cut in half by a Rasengan when I asked Uzumaki Naruto-san. I had to tell him absolutely everything I knew about you, Fuu, to get him to believe me and spare my life, but that just meant he knocked me out and dragged me to the Yamanaka clan. Well they searched my brain and didn't find anything to suggest I was threatening, they did find my invitation from you, however, so they gave me directions to here. Do you understand how lucky it was I started searching an hour early?" He complained as I let him in; I just nodded along and made odd noises of recognition here and there. Through the door I could hear Umeko asking about who we had invited over. "So who's this mystery person you had plans with? If they're a girl we can make it a double date. It sounded like a female, I do like females." He grinned as he pushed the door open into the living room and his face fell.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" The medic was speaking, surprisingly calmly given the contents of her questions, to Kakashi still before she turned to face up. "Oh, _there _you are, _honey_." She smiled sweetly and somehow threateningly.

"Umeko, it's been a while, what, four months since we last bumped into each other? They still don't let me near any fresh fruit and vegetable stalls, you know. How _have_ you been?" He had the same look as she did held firmly in place.

"Oh fine, I'm still getting asked about and receiving offers about those rumours." A shot of electricity passed between them and I took that as my queue to leave, I had to make dinner after all, leaving Kakashi alone with them and the babies.

* * *

Dinner past in much the same fashion – full of threats half hidden behind friendly curiosity. When we asked how they knew each other they both snapped in response that they were 'once acquaintances' and looked the other way. Kakashi was having a great time laughing at the two.

After our guests had left Kakashi claimed he could write a fourth Icha Icha on those two and informed me that we had to spend more time with them; I just laughed and agreed, happy he had gotten over his hi grudge for Giichi – he _had _been really nice to me at the casino after all _and_ he sucked at poker = more money for me, yay!

* * *

**Tsunade:**

Ten days ago Fuu gave birth. Nine days ago Gaara left, giving Fuu six weeks to decide. Eight days later and it was still bloody hectic. Sakura had calmed down a bit now that she knew what the secret was but she was still angry about being kept out of the loop. The whole village was buzzing – the knowledge was known but not to be shared. Convincing the whole village of that had been the hardest job I'd ever faced – Konoha's gossip network has always been as lethal as its shinobi; feared by all. Keeping it under wraps is a struggle and a half, almost impossible even and in the past eight days twenty people had already been stopped from passing the news on, out of the village. Some used good, old fashioned, simple methods: letters via hawks, verbally and attempting to tell visitors about it or sending people off to with the knowledge – easy to foresee and/or intercept (we had given everyone a temporary seal to stop them from talking to people outside Konoha about it after all, so it was only the letters we had to worry about and writing it down for travellers to read). Others, well, they were damn creative. One man wrote it on a fake explosive note he had stuck to an 'enemy' and a woman passed it onto her boyfriend from Sunagakure in a kiss (that one was interesting to retrieve). However I was ninety-five percent sure nobody got it past us. And that's not even the half of it. The worst part is: I ran out of Sake. How on earth could _I _run out of _Sake_? It must be a violation of at least three laws of nature! Then again…I am a ninja and half the shit we do does violate almost _all_ of the laws of nature and physics. You name it: we break it. But still, it's an outrage! I blame the stress, it really got to me those few months and Sake was my sweet escape. Yet every one of my stashed, secret stashes and stashes for when my other stashes run out, was dried up with not a drop left. The shops wouldn't sell me anymore either, damn Shizune. I have no idea what she did to scare them so much but I swear when I find out I'll be doing things Naruto style: five times bigger and better. Nobody refuses this alcoholic Kage her Sake. Nobody.

* * *

**Fuu:**

I love Konoha. _I _love Konoha. I _love _Konoha. I love _Konoha. _There, I said it. I love the place, the atmosphere, the community, the sites (shops, monuments etc) and I love the people. _I love Konoha. _I know that before (before everything, all this, anything) I said that though I liked it here I still preferred Suna and I would still if it wasn't full of pain there and the council (much like here) didn't hate me and I didn't know that the villagers would. I'd make them; I was always going to take all the blame so none was put on the Kazekage. It was a definite that I'd do it. And that was _before_. So yeah, I love Konoha _more_. God, the last week had been…nothing short of perfect, to be completely honest. We watched clouds and played shoji with Shikamaru (I was good but I never won a game against him), ate barbeque with Chouji and picked and arranged flowers with Ino. We ate a truck load of ramen with Naruto, painted with Sai and read almost every book worth reading in the library with Saukra. We walked dogs with Kiba, chased after bugs with Shino (ok we were meant to be doing research but I got…sidetracked…) and went to watch a dance show with Hinata. I had a training session with team Gai (a terrifying and painful experience I will never partake in again), gone on a field trip with Iruka and his class and drank a few glasses of Sake with the Hokage and her assistant. I met up with the people from the chunin exams I had been in and other people I knew, like Ayame and her father who owned the ramen shop. Umeko and Giichi? Well, one night we had a little bit to drink and ended up playing a game of strip poker (minus Kakashi's mask, he would not be made o strip that, an expectation made for on both our demands) which was…interesting to say the least. And trust me, you only want the least.

So I was constantly doing things, I was happy without the time to worry and dwell in hurt. I loved every second of it, I really did. I love Konoha.

* * *

**Kakashi:**

"I don't think we should do this."

"We've done a lot that we shouldn't have."

"Are you sure about this?" She nodded as she bit her lip and crawled further up the bed. "I think it's taking a step to far - you might regret this."

"We don't have to worry about that anymore, we've long since crossed the line and now it's no more than a speck on the horizon, what will one more, little step do?"

"It'll be frowned upon, we'll be judged, it could make things more complicated and I'm still worried you'll regret it, it's like your virginity, sober and thought out not just a drunken spur of the moment thing."

She started laughing, that beautiful, child like laugh that makes her face light up in a smile and her eyes twinkle playfully. God I love that laugh. Looking at her I felt myself smile and sit up slightly, she was on all fours still though over my legs this time and still coming up to me. Now instead of lying flat on my back and talking to her I was propped up on both elbows. I reached forward and stroked her hair, inwardly cursing that she was unknowingly manipulating me but my instincts weren't listening and were instead taking over my actions.

"You worry too much, honey, you'll get wrinkles and isn't grey hair enough on its own to make you look like an old man?"

I murmured how she wasn't one to talk since she had white hair which caused her to giggle slightly. She was now kneeling by my torso, he fingers trailing the muscle lines of my stomach through my top. Her hands then went to the hem on my top and she pulled it over my head, kissing the hard muscles of my stomach, making them contract from her touch.

"A-are you sure you want this?" I breathed out, not wanting to give in and give her something to regret.

"Shut up," she whispered against my chest, above my heart and I felt its beat quicken, "don't you want this?" She asked with big innocent eyes, looking up and my face.

"What, no that's not it. Of course I want this, god I want it so much even if other people might find it disgusting."

"So what's the problem, it doesn't matter what others think, I want it, you want it so just shut up and kiss me already."

She grinned once more before I sat up and reduced the foot of space between out faces to nothing in record time as our lips collided. I felt her smile more as she returned the pressure I was implying and licked my bottom lip slowly; I didn't even need asking to open my mouth as I was already planning on it. My hands travelled down her torso slowly, itching to go faster but savouring ever moment they got to touch her until they went down to her thighs and pulled on the bottom of the top she was wearing. It was a slight shame to take it off; she looks so damn sexy in my clothes after all. Her hands went to my buckle and I couldn't take it anymore, couldn't wait another second. I flipped us over so that I was on top and kissed her more eagerly still.


	78. Chapter 78 The uses of a senbon needle

**A/N: May be weird...my creative juices were not flowing. So I sat down in my shower. Showers are a great place to think but it was failing. So I sat down. For like ten minutes. And BANG. Random ideas came! So I did my happy dance in the shower and ran out to write. Just be happy I managed to find a unique way to knock down my writers block. ( I had completely forgotten about that, it was like a month ago :L (yeah sorry I like to be a few chapters ahead of myself).**

**Oh and if there are any words without a space between them, sorry, FF seems to have put all my italic/bold words together -.-'**

**Seventy-Eight: The uses of a senbon needle.**

**Kakashi:**

"I said invite your friends over." Fuu bit out for the umpteenth time.

"And I said I don't really have friends."

"Of course you do!"

"But not close! All the people close to me _died_!"

It was the first big argument we'd had and, ironically but as is usually the case, it was about a _tiny_ subject. She was just too stubborn to back down and I was too stubborn to admit defeat when it hit me in the face.

"I never said anything about close!" Now she was throwing a lampshade at me…oh shit, I thought her hormones would have worn off it's been two weeks already!

"But I don't do socializing, I only have work friends. I don't go to parties, as you know and I certainly do not _have __people __over. _**Ever**!"

"Well now you're going to. Invite your friends over for dinner I want to meet them!" The lamp had been upgraded to a wooden chair. I don't think I could ever have been happier to be a ninja with dodging skills than I was right then.

"And I said: over my dead body."

"Oh, that can be arranged. Now get out that door and invite your work friends over! I want to meet the ones I haven't already god damn it and if you don't cooperate, I'll just go ask the people I do know. Just get out there so I don't have to tie you to a bloody chair to keep you in place."

"I don't want them over!"

"I never asked what you wanted, Kakashi, I haven't got long that we know I'll be here and I want to learn more about you! I want to meet more people here so I can make a proper fucking decision so please just invite some people over already!"

"Fine! But it will be awkward and uncomfortable and I bet you at least half the people I invite don't turn up since I _never __have __people __round _and they won't trust the invitation!" I yelled at the top of my voice and threw back the lamp she'd started her throwing frenzy with.

She only just dodged; I admit I regretted throwing it. Her face lit up and she came to stand in front of me. "Really, you'll do it?" She smiled and I nodded in defeat. "Thank you," she whispered and went up on tiptoes to kiss me lightly then: "What the hell are you still doing here? Get out there before you change your mind! And why did you throw this at me?" She yelled and threw the lamp back before chasing me out the house with a mop. She's fricking terrifying.

* * *

"You," Fuu screamed, pointing at Genma, "Introduce me to everyone!" And did she mean everyone.

He spat his senbon out and left a dent in the floor, which Fuu flipped out about. But finally he managed to point out everyone. "I'm Genma. That's Kurenai."

"I know, I've fricking met her! And I've met Iruka and Gai so introduce me to the ones I don't know already!" I think she ate something to be so grouchy.

"That's Anko, Hayate, Ebisu (we have no idea why he's here either), Tsume and her daughter Hana, Izumo, Kotetsu and Ibiki (Anko's idea)."

"I met Tsume and Hana too! I have been to the Inuzuka clan house before, I happen to know Kiba! Jeez. So we have Senbon, Boobs, Coughs, Glasses, Chin, Nose and Scars." She pointed each out; they did not seem happy with their nicknames (except Anko, but she made a load of threats anyway because…it's Anko).

"Hey, Fuu, honey, why are you so grumpy?" I whispered in her ear and soon found out there was no need to since she shouted her answer at me.

"Grumpy? What do I have to be grumpy about? It's not like I've only had four hours solid sleep this week because I have the bloody baby monitor by my ear and you didn't think to get me earplugs too! It's not like my kids are fucking insomniacs and I'm still worn out from shoving them both out of me! It's not like I'm still annoyed at having to force you to introduce me to your friends like I'm some kind of embarrassment and it's not like you keep forgetting to buy me my bloody coffee!" And she was nearly crying…oh. Dear. God.

"Coffee? I've got some coffee beans on me if you want them?"

And the tears were replaced with stars. "R-really?"

"Um…sure…anything to help out, I guess…"

"Oh, Chins, I fricking love you! Who wants coffee with me?" Fuu cheered and grabbed the beans from Izumo (no idea why he had coffee beans but I was way to relieved to bother with questing him about it). No one else wanted coffee.

She was happy from then on. We talked, played cards (guess who won) and Fuu prepared us a huge batch of Ramen. I had a feeling it was her own take on Ramen based on the odd smells coming from the kitchen...no one dared ask.

"You've got yourself a…interesting one there." Genma commented.

"She's feisty, I like that." Anko added

"She smiles a lot." Hana added for a sane person's optimistic view, her mother countered with:

"She was bloody crazy earlier."

"She's sweet, but I wouldn't be surprised if she had split personalities and she's not very decisive." Low blow Kurenai, I didn't get a chance to say so though: they keep bloody talking one after another like a canon.

"She's like a guy, that's like the perfect woman." I don't want to know who said that.

"Yep, you got yourself an interesting one that's for sure, Kakashi, but as long as your happy." Genma shrugged.

"Wait, hold it. She's not mine, guys; I haven't 'got her'. It's slightly more complicated than that."

"Oh come off, you're both so obviously wrapped around each others little fingers. The red thread can tangle and knot but never break."

Fuu spoke then from the doorway, surprisingly us into an awkward silence since no one had noticed her - they wouldn't be talking about this if they had. "Nothing is ever that easy for me." She sighed and walked over with four bowls of her ramen…thing, it still smelt weird. "And fate never gave me a string to break. Because fate has no weight in my life, it only dictates the living."

Yep…awkward silence as she left to get more bowls..._extremely _awkward silence.

"So, Fuu, this ramen has a…unique aroma. What's in it?" Iruka asked from beside her, filling our awkward silence with awkward conversation, I'm not sure which was better.

"I don't know,"

"You…don't…know?" You're slow question doesn't help the situation, Tsume!

"Nope,"

"How could you not know when you cooked it?" Genma asked casually, it never clicked that he'd be great at getting you out of these kinds of situations so effortlessly!

"Well…I just bunged everything into the pot and stirred."

"Ok…so what did you put in the pot, honey? Is it poisonous?" I asked; she kicked me under the table.

"It _shouldn__'__t _be. Let's see…noodles, obviously, water, peppers, eggplant, salt and pepper, vanilla, lemon grass, mushrooms, tomatoes, onions, chilli, some chocolate, stock box, sweet corn, some tea leaves and…that jar of olives, I think they were olives at least…oh and spinach, those green leaves where spinach right?"

"…I think a prayer is in order. Dear god: please have mercy on our souls."

We all coursed our 'amen's'.

"Kakashi, I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!" Gai shouted as he stood up. And oh the 'Good Guy' pose. I face palmed. "Ready, set; go!" Needless to say I partook. I'm not going to let myself me beaten by a guy with caterpillars on his face.

But Fuu is evil I tell you, every time we got near the bottom of our bowls of the weird soup concoction - she ladled us more with a diabolical grin. By the end of the pot we were both lying on the floor, trying to hold in the puke. The others were saying that it was surprisingly tasty, not that we noticed, what with shovelling a stupid amount in our mouths at near Naruto speeds.

Fuu made sure to explain to everyone about doomsday and her mission and all that serious, boring crap that she was made to do.

"Well, I better get my arse over to the Hokage and explain that I am _not _training any little runts for this." Anko sighed as they walked out the door (she was also the only one to comment).

"What…you believe me just like that? Or are you being sarcastic?"

"No, I believe you." Anko shrugged and when Fuu asked why, answered: "Anyone who can make ramen taste good with chocolate, tea, vanilla, unknowns and a load of vegetables deserves to be trusted in my books." And that's when I saw the inevitable and horrifying truth that…Fuu and Anko would become friends.

Now, to some that might not sound so bad, but imagine for a moment that the two women who scare you and can manipulate you the most without being one of the most powerful people in the world, are going to befriend each other. It's easy to say your life is going to get a lot more difficult from now on, right? Well that was my reality and no one else even realised it yet. So I went straight into bed and curled up, leaving Fuu to tidy (she had snapped that she didn't want my help, I'm not _that _lazy) and me to try and ignore that little piece of information and look on the bright side: it might be a long while until then.

Fuu in time became friends with the entire group, not just Anko. Now, I'd thought as much, but I didn't realise that it would be as bad for her to be friends with the rest. It was. Those that weren't devious enough were soon converted by her ways, but only when with her, which happened to mean I was usually also there. I had thought having two babies and a hormonal woman about was enough hassle and was tiring enough as it was but no, my friends had to add to the 'Exhaust Kakashi' cause. Unintentionally, of course, but stressful and, yes, exhausting nonetheless.

Not that I didn't enjoy it. No, those two weeks since Fuu gave birth had been the best of my life. Sure, the seven months before had been great, especially the last few in which there was…the development of 'Us', but we had been stuck in the house and I couldn't bring her around with me outside and she couldn't see her other friends and it was all so…aggravatingly pregnant. You know? But still, they were all happy times, happiest being those past two weeks I mentioned. But I just have one, little warning, the dark side lies, they are the dark side after all so we shouldn't be surprised, but they don't have cookies. It's not a cookie kind of place. It's a 'yeah-you'll-have-great-fun-but-we-will-ware-you-down-to-a-stain-in-a-rug-and-step-on-you-until-you're-useful-and-we-use-you' kind of place.

* * *

It had been a peaceful day, the day of turning that is. But instead of serenity I felt lonely. It had been quite and…reserved. Civil: a strange word for my life now, civil. It's heavy on the tongue. Now mischievous, lively, hilarious, happy, amazing, outstanding, unique, unusual, different, perfect in a way I would never have thought as perfect, those are words. But civil? It feels almost out of place in these past two weeks. A whole day at that too. Normal. It would fit in a normal person's life, but our recent life? No. Still, it was refreshing.

Finally the babies calmed down and Fuu walked through the door stopping my musing, I hadn't seen her since dinner and I had been missing her. She came in just wearing a skimpy little silk top/dress night-wear piece of cloth and that's being generous. I raised my eyebrow and felt a smile tugging at my uncovered mouth, it still felt weird to let someone see my face so easily, but, well, with Fuu it's just…well, _easy_.

"Your friend, one I promised not to name -cough- Anko -cough- decided my wardrobe needed a little…spicing up." Fuu smiled and started to shimmy as she answered my questioning look; I started to snigger. "And what did I end up with?" She asked and I indulged by asking her 'what did you end up with, my love?' "Hooker clothes," her tone was so blunt that I found myself full out laughing, holding my sides and wheezing from the humour of it all. I had never laughed so hard, I only laugh with her but it had been…forever since I laughed so hard that I cried, as I was then. It wasn't even _that _funny.

"Well I am not objecting," I grinned slyly and her pout became a smirk of its own as she got onto the bed and crawled up to me.

"Oh, are you not? Am I to gather this means you like my sluttish attire? Oh Kakashi, you naughty little pervert." She purred as she crawled over me and then rolled off, curling up with her back to me. "As punishment you've got to stay away, I do _not_ sleep with perverts." She huffed and wrapped the gag around her mouth, I hate that thing.

I whined a bit but as I always say, that girl is as stubborn as a donkey. I finally huffed and got into a stubborn sulk myself because, well, we are two donkeys. I turned my back to her and tried to sleep, waiting until her whimpers and wails had stopped three hours later before I actually allowed myself the pleasure of rest.

* * *

**Fuu:**

I was out when the rumour started. Kakashi had been on a five day mission and I had used up half my deciding time already. The rumour was small and in no way scandalise. Just that some shinobi had been spotted on the horizon. And in a hidden village that counts as a rumour, either some of your villagers have survived another –probably- life threatening situation, or you have visitors from another village (always interesting for the civilians to learn about other shinobi) or your home is under attack. Usually it's the first, though the last occurs more than you would expect, rogues, small angry villages, the lot come and try, but most fail before getting out of the forest.

Would you believe me if I told you I was completely cool, calm and collected and had no visible reaction upon hearing this rumour? I wouldn't either but it is true! I had been surrounded by people whispering more about me than that news, staring, pointing, giggling, tutting, judging and butchering. So, stuck in this unpleasant situation (which had been going on ever fricking day and after they found out why I was here it just got worse, I heard a lot of whispered 'slut'-s after that) I just held my head high and continued to walk forwards. Until I punched one lady because she may have brought Kakashi into the conversations (bitch) since a lot of people thought it was his group coming back. And I punched her _hard_. God it was so pleasing. She skidded across the road and into the cabbage man. Their mutters all stopped as they glared at me in shock.

"Shinobi aren't allowed to hurt civilians. We'll have you reported." One man said levelly from the side while the cabbage man screamed obscenities at me and the thrown woman for ruining his cabbages.

I shrugged. "I'm no longer a shinobi, sweet cheeks. Weren't you all just condemning me for that? What was it some of you said?" I sighed and fell into an overly sweet, young girl voice, patronizing, ironically soothing and threatening. "Oh, I used the Kazekage until I got what I wanted then just walked out, leaving him heartbroken with my headband, then, uh-oh, I found out I was pregnant and ran here? And others saying I cheated to become a shinobi and when the elders found out I fled, scared to face my punishment? Or maybe it's because I joined a group of rogues and one got me pregnant so now I'm claiming they're the Kazekage's? Wasn't that the subject of many of your conversations just a moment ago?" I dropped the sour-sweet voice into a dark and deep one. "You can report me, but what for? If I'm not a shinobi I'm just an angry civilian and that, my friend, is not illegal, especially with the _shit_ you people are spewing." And I walked off with no other reaction until I was near the apartment and I ran, the babies gurgling grumpily at the bouncing of Gods Own Gift (I love that carrier-bed-all-in-one thing).

"I'm home," I called in habit as I came through.

"Welcome back," the reply was broken and faint.

I walked through to the living room to see Kakashi slumped on the sofa, covered in badly bandaged wounds and mud. "What happened? Tell me everything, slowly. I'll get the first aid box." I came back a second later to see the babies had fallen asleep (they're so good at reading situations). "You're soaking wet, here, let me dry you off." I sighed as sat behind him and rubbed his hair with a towel. "Now, explain."

By the end of drying off his hair I had learnt that they had a bad mission (no shit Sherlock) and the c-b-rank rogue village with maybe one or two a-ranking shinobi they had been sent to destroy had turned out to be a b-a-rank with the occasional s-rank shinobi village. The shock had thrown them off and a third of their teams fell in the ambush. It had been a squad of twelve and only eight managed to come back home (two of which had been teenaged Chunin's). Since some of the squad had just been Chunin's it meant that the Jonin's were not only fighting an entire village but trying to protect the members of their attack squad too. They took down the village in the end, but with many casualties (only the Chunin Naruto made it his business to save came out barley hurt and well enough to take more missions in two days tops). Tsunade was going to send over medics, since they had all been taken back home by the people at the gate.

"F-Fuu, N-Naruto," I asked what was wrong with Naruto. "H-Help him, he has a h-hole in his left side. I'm fine, p-please help Naruto." He begged, he tried to beg more but his voice failed him.

I lay Kakashi down on the sofa and stood up. "I promise I won't let anything happen to Naruto before the medic comes. I'm leaving you with the kids."

And so I found myself at Naruto's front door. A Naruto who apparently had a hole through him and was, by the sounds of it, worse off that Kakashi (who it turned out was nearly as badly off as I was when Amegakure attacked me, which was fricking bad). He was going to be in a state I never wanted to see Naruto in. Happy, confident, strong, Naruto was going to more likely than not, be lying in a pool of his own blood. But I sucked it up like a man and got ready to take it on the chin. I promised to look after him god damn it.

So I gingerly pushed on the door and cursed when it was locked. Luckily, I had befriended Genma. And Genma can work magic with a senbon. And maybe, just maybe, I taught him the tricks of poker in exchange for the tricks of a senbon. And maybe, just maybe, he had finished teaching me to pick locks just the other day. And maybe just maybe, my first lone attempt was when I opened Naruto's door in not quite the normal fashion. Just maybe, though.

"Naruto," I called through the now open door but got no response so I flung it fully open and went inside, clenching my hands into tight fists.

I found him at the end of the hallway, a lump lying almost unconscious on the floor, a _red_ lump lying almost unconscious on the floor. I bit my hand to stop the screams. When Kakashi said hole, I thought like an entry wound. But Naruto had a hole that was an inch in diameter right through his left side and oh god was it bleeding. I forced back down the vomit that rose in my throat and stepped over him to get the first aid kit.

"Hey, Naruto, you look a mess. I'm going to put some ointment on your wounds and rebind them, ok." He didn't even have bandages on, there were the end remains of some but they were crumbling from saturation. "It might hurt, but I need to do this, ok?" He didn't reply.

He did scream when I started to put it on though. _Naruto _screamed. _I _made _Naruto _scream out in pain. And I started crying. I didn't know what to do with the _hole__-_I could barley look at it. But I did. And I wound a bandaged around his waist so tightly that I doubt atoms could get through.

I moved onto his face. But it wasn't Naruto's face, surely it wasn't _his_ face. You couldn't even make out what where his whisker markings and what were cuts. Red lines on a blue base. Two black eyes, swollen cheeks, broken nose and blood, blood, blood.

When I had done all I could I pulled his head into my lap and leant against the wall. "Hey, Kyuubi, can you hear me? Shukaku could hear me so I hope you can. I know how you must hate Naruto, he's the warden and you're his prisoner. I know what it's like to be completely controlled by someone else. But I also know what it's like to have your life depend on someone else. I know that for me at least, even if they put you through worse thing than hell, you wouldn't ever want them to die. Because they're the reason behind you. Though yours is different, you were there before Naruto; I was made by my wardens. But, Kyuubi, if Naruto dies, won't you die to? And I know there are worse things than hell and that you might think this is worse, but from what I've heard it's not very nice. And in hell, who can you kill? Can you kill the dead? So, I guess, I'm asking you to save Naruto. This world needs him. And even if you let him die in the hopes you'll escape, what makes you think you won't be caught again? I know, Minato is dead, but there are people just as strong now. Madara is still alive for crying out loud (I think he is anyway, others disagree) he controlled you. So, things could be worse, right? Don't let Naruto die. I would offer you something, but what can I offer the greatest demon that ever lived? Freedom, I can't give it. My life, it's not mine to give. Someone else death, a weakling like me? So…my bribe will be: let him live or, if he dies and you escape, I will personally make sure you are taken down. And if you think I can't you're crazy. I have a child who can kill by simply opening his mouth and two more that are already powerful enough to be Genin and they're three weeks old. So, Kyuubi, save him, or I'll make you a wanderer and trust me, there is nothing worse. Not alive but unable to pass through to heaven or hell, suspended. I could do it. I'm a child of the wanderers after all. So save him, please." I whispered, knowing it was stupid for me to threaten a demon, that I had a new, ever-powerful enemy, but not caring. As long as Naruto lived I wouldn't care and if he didn't, I would follow through on every threat. I wiped the tears and told the nine tails one last time to save the boy in my lap.

We sat in silence after that, Naruto so close to being passed out and me so close to passing out from the sight of all the blood that I was now also drenched in. I started to stroke that bright blond hair as the loudest ninja whoever lived slept peacefully in my lap.

"Oh Naruto, dear sweet Naruto, how could you be brought to this state? You're a hero, aren't you? Do you know how often I've wondered if you could be _my _hero, the Chiyoko's hero, the one I'm searching for? If you were, I wouldn't have to search for the rest of my life, just wait and watch and when the time came, push you in the right direction. Life would be simpler, hey? If you were my Eiri; their saviour, that is. Could you possibly be the one I'm looking for? No. You're this worlds saviour, not that ones. You end wars; you can finish the war that comes but you can't prevent it. You're a different type of hero, an acknowledged one. I need someone whose heroics will go unknown and underappreciated. Besides, how could anyone ask that of you? You: who has already done so much, is still doing and will do so much even. So no, you're not Eiri. You're the one to break the cycle of hate and everyone knows it. But how can you do that if you die? You have to live damn it, Naruto. Live and I'll try talk Kakashi into showing you his face, how's that? It's handsome, you know. I see it everyday and it still takes my breath away. How would you like that? Live and I'll try and make him let you see, please." The very last word made my voice crack and I started crying again.


	79. Chapter 79 Gwalia's milk

**Seventy-nine: Gwalia's milk.**

**Fuu:**

I spent the whole night by Naruto then, as his bleeding slowed down, not nearly fast enough. The medics didn't come until morning. Naruto had apparently never claimed to be badly hurt and there were other people hurt too, people who didn't have a tailed beast to keep them stable. But fuck that shit, I still screamed at them on a level that could compete with a banshee and nearly killed them, only stopping myself because they could save Naruto.

They did save him, lucky for them and Kyuubi (and lucky for me because I could never really stand up to _The _Kyuubi, king of all demons).

The sight haunts me, it will always haunt me. Kakashi felt the same, though it was worse for him. For once I had to hold him through his nightmares, for weeks after the accident he couldn't sleep without seeing the incident. He had witnessed it, after all.

So he couldn't sleep and thrashed about, I cried for him, Naruto and because of the Chiyoko, the children cried because they were babies and that's what babies do and our whole apartment was alive with wails each night. It was a dark time. A dark time I try not to imagine. Especially since the day times where so happy, just the nights ruin the image of my perfect life.

So I'm not in the mood to talk about it other than Naruto got better after a week and so, we too had to move on. We mainly did so, so as he didn't have to dwell on what had happened to him. Kakashi still dreamt of that battle years later, however, added to the many others of his lost friends last stands or almost deaths.

**Anzu:**

There was only two weeks until Fuu might be coming back and we were having another boring meeting about it. Since I knew I had to come, even though I didn't care one way or another. The meetings were always with everyone who knew what was going on in Suna. And they were always so dull and pointless. There was nothing to discuss, everything came down to Fuu. So why the hell were we still having these _all __the __fricking __time_? We just talked about 'if she decides to come back' or 'if she decides to stay' or 'we'll make other villages keep an eye on her if she goes somewhere new'. There was now a list of like seven places Fuu could stay if she came back and didn't feel like staying in the mansion yet and we'd even drawn up a temporary restraining order against all of us in case she wanted to avoid us. There were alternate plans as to what Daisuke would do if she didn't return (he just wanted to follow her but he did like the sound of alternating between homes and seeing both parts of his family) and how we could justify visiting Konoha more by having a load of pointless missions there. Then the people who cared all comforted each other and tried to be optimistic and I painted my toenails. If she comes back she comes back, great; if she stays she stays, that's fine too.

The conversation was progressing as usual. Matsuri: not saying anything ever; the Kazekage: standing off in one corner; the two sand siblings arguing over miniscule details; Yuri: talking to Daisuke about his progress; Baki-san laying out the plans. Then there was Danko, making the useful comments and next to him Lilia who refused to believe the possibility of Fuu not returning.

"She'll come back, she has to, she's got to, she will." She was muttering while shaking her head over and over again. I love the girl, she's my friend of course I do, but she is so naïve sometimes.

"Lilia, shut up already. Of course she'll come back." Well Danko wasn't helping. "She'll think it's the right thing to do. She will never be able to bring herself to be selfish enough to stay, even if we all try to convince her to." He looked at the Kazekage then, his voice obviously indicating he thought she should stay. "But if she does, we can move there or visit lots. But she won't, she would never leave Gaara-sama to deal with explaining to the village alone. She'll come back and stay for as long as it takes for them all to forgive him and blame her completely. Which could be a long time and by then, she'll have settled and her children would have and she'll be too deep in to act selfishly and take what she wants." And his thought out argument only led to more of Lilia's half hearted conviction.

"She'll come back, she has to, she's got to, she will."

And now my toes were freshly painted a nice shade of red. Which (being perfectly timed since I had done this so much recently) also queued the end of the so-called meeting.

**Fuu:**

Kakashi had been fine the day after his mission, well, not fine, but he was well enough to come round to Naruto's. I had stayed there, the medic had come late and patched him up some more but I decided to stay overnight and make sure he was alright. Well, Naruto lived and that afternoon Kakashi dragged himself and the babies out of the apartment. The babies which I might add were starving since they hadn't eaten in ten hours. Which I think I class as neglect and felt very guilty about.

So, we ended up living at Naruto's house for four days before he fully regained consciousness.

I was in the kitchen trying to make a curry-ramen combination with vanilla flavouring. We had turned up the music and Kakashi's arms were around my waist as I cooked, us both swaying to the music, which happened to be some good old country music. On the table the babies lay in Gods Own Gift gurgling in a way we had decided was laughter. Misa's grey eyes sparkling and Masa's teal ones contentedly closed.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my house?" Naruto's voice came from the door, sounding strong and lively again.

"Naruto's finally awake!" I shrieked as I turned in Kakashi's hold, pulled up his mask, slipped down out of his arms and crawled through his legs so I could throw myself on Naruto. "You've been out cold for four days and we've been here looking after you!" I grinned as I took his hands and forced him to dance with me, feeling Kakashi's smirk on my back. "Oh, we should run you a bath, you haven't washed in days. Oh, how's your side? You had a hole all the way through it!"

"I'm fine but a bath does sound good."

"Ero-Koi, could you run him a bath while I continue cooking? Thank you, honey." I ran over and kissed Kakashi before shooing him out of the room. "Just sit over there and wait, Naruto, you can do me a favour and keep the kids busy if you like. You shouldn't move about too much or anything, you were very badly injured; it's a miracle you're even alive let alone up. The medics said that if it weren't for the Kyuubi you wouldn't have even gotten off the battle field. Seems there are some upsides to having evil, savage, blood-thirsty, omnipotent demons sealed into you, huh?" Yeah, I was rambling, but I was worried and was scared to hear what he might say, so I rambled. "Hey, try this." I ran over with a spoon and shoved it in his mouth.

"What the hell is that?" He screamed once it hit his tongue.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking of calling it Fuud, yes, like food but my name. It's a curry and ramen and vanilla mix. What do you think?"

"It's…unusual…it's spicy and sweet and refreshing and disgusting and delicious. It's spicy at first, very spicy, then you hit the ramen and it's amazing and then you're left with the vanilla after taste. It's strange, but edible, some people might love it but I prefer just ramen."

"You're right, the ramen I made was better than this curry. I must try and remake that and write down the ingredients, it was surprisingly good and we finished it off completely. Though, Gai-san and Ero-Koi did have an eating contest so that might have been a part of the reason…" I rambled on to myself under my breath until Kakashi came back and resumed his earlier position, telling us that the bath was done. So I made my way over to Naruto, dragging a heavy Jonin on my back and shooed him out of his own kitchen and to the bathroom.

**Kakashi:**

We stayed with Naruto for another day, until he was well enough to actually kick us out with success.

"I liked Naruto's but I have missed home." Fuu sighed as she skipped into the apartment, pausing halfway down the hallway to stretch her arms back and spin to face me. "Haven't you?"

"I suppose, but you were at Naruto's so it was bearable there." I smirked back while thinking one phrase on repeat _it__'__s __not __her __home __it__'__s __not __her __home, __it__'__s __just __a __habit __just __a __habit, __she __doesn'__t __think __here__'__s __her __home, __she__'__s __not __staying._

"Time sure does fly by, doesn't it?" She sighed again, not so contentedly this time. "I've only got a week and a half left to make up my mind. A week until they come from Suna, at a guess. I'm glad I've gotten to spend so much time with you, I hope you don't get a mission before I decide."

"Have you made up your mind then?"

"No." She shook her head bluntly. "I still have no idea. I doubt I will until the day, when I see everyone and the pressures really on. Then I'll make a last minute one and have to stick to that." There were pearls at the corners of her eyes so I took her into my arms and rested my chin on top of her head.

"It doesn't matter, whatever you choose is up to you. I'll always care and be here and I'm sure Gaara-san will be the same, we'll both understand. You don't have to worry about it, I promise." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head and she tried to mumble things about it not mattering, she wasn't upset or anything, I shouldn't be making a fuss and comforting her. I just told her to shut up and continued to hug her to my chest, as much for myself as for her.

She still managed to pull away, mumbling some excuse about needing to bathe the children.

I came in from shopping; Fuu had three days until the people from Suna had said they were coming. And I wasn't ready. I hid that, of course, for her. It was hard enough on her, the least I could do was hide that I wanted nothing more than for her to stay with me forever. But, I know its cliché, but I would do anything for her, no, more, I would do _everything _for her. That includes watching her leave. And letting her go. But I know that neither of us wants that, so, I won't let go. I will give her to the Kazekage, let him have her, but we'll still care, I'll still spend every moment I can with her, still hug her and kiss her and care about her. But anyway, I came in from shopping and called our customary 'I'm home'. But there was no reply other than Misa and Masa crying their little hearts out. I tried again with the same result. I knew she wouldn't leave them alone: they were too precious; she was too unsure. So I tried again as I walked through. I found the babies in their cot-carrier in the living room (which had become their bedroom a while back) but Fuu was nowhere. I searched the garden, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom (she might have had another meltdown and ended up in the bath, she hadn't) and every other room (including the attic) but failed to find her.

I sighed and walked down the hall, stopping suddenly as I passed the cupboard. I pushed the door open a crack and saw a bundle of white curled up in the corner. So like her, always running from her problems and hiding from people, locking them up inside herself in a little airtight jar in her heart. I called Pakkun and got him to go and give the babies to someone to look after with the help of Uhei and a clone who was to look after them (finding someone to help in case in was dispelled) and a key so they could get back in. Then I pulled the door fully open and crouched down under the shelves, crawling into the back and closing the door behind me. I approached her still figure and pulled it into my chest. She didn't react. She wasn't crying, or shaking and she didn't seem lost in thought. She was _frozen_. Not in fear, sadness or indecisions but just time. And I understood; I felt somewhat the same. I wanted it all to stop, for our time together to never end. But, unlike her, I had not managed this physically; it was only a want.

She half snapped out of her daze and turned to face me, settling on my lap she kissed me and I hugged her into me so tightly that I thought I might just merge us into one. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips that I'm sure was mirrored on my own unmasked one as the clothes started to drop to the floor and our breathing deepened. We stayed sitting a while before somehow making space to lie down together.

Fuu sighed and a tear traced her cheek as she lay naked bellow me. I was propped up on one elbow, the other hand against her head and my legs between hers. "Kakashi my dear, it's time." She muttered and I held a finger to her lips. "To think that life could be so drastically altered by one decision. And the time for mine is now. I still haven't decided. What should I do?"

"Shh, don't mention it, don't think about it." I mumbled into her lips as my own pressed down gently.

"What should I do?"

I shook my head and kissed her harder. "I can't make that choice for you." I said firmly and kissed her harder yet, placing my hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer.

"Kakashi, tell me, tell me; please tell me what to do."

I shook my head. "I can't, I _can__'__t_, I can't."

"Tell me! Please just take away the responsibility, I can't, I _can__'__t_, _I _can't!" She screamed and balled her fists, hitting them repeatedly into my bare chest. Once the skin was red she got out her nails and dug them in over my heart, drawing blood that dripped down onto the space where her own heart was. She was crying a river and I felt my own tears sting my eyes, not from the physical pain, just the mental. I reached up and rubbed my forefinger and thumb over my eyes, pinching the bride of my nose at the end. "Make the choice for me, Kakashi, please! I _need _you to! Do it, right here, right now!" She whimpered and fell limp. "Please, my love."

"I can't," was my whispered reply. "I _want _to, more than anything, but _can__'__t_. Just wait, sit down in a room with the both of us and do whatever feels right at that time. I'll always be here for you, if you need anything, I'll always care. I swear on the graves of my old team mates. Forever and ever, I will never, never, never, _ever _forget about you and these feelings we have for each other, _ever_."

There was no more talking again after that. I leant my head down, resting on her chest and forced my self away from the tears that delivered the dull pain indicating they were on their way. The room was so dark that I could only just see her since we were so close, her white hair spilling around her on the ground and seeming to shine like the stars in the night sky. The tears had the same experience. Then the blood ruined the picture of tranquillity, refusing to let us forget that we were stuck there in pain, not peace. My chest beaten and scratched and the blood from it dripped in patterns across her own. Those almost colourless eyes staring blankly up into the abyss of black and mine screwed shut against her soft skin, breathing in her smell of pain, anger, sorrow, regret and love for the hateful world it would have been better to despise.

We lost track of time. It could have been a year we spent in there, if only we weren't expecting people in a few days, that is. So, judging by the morning light when we finally got out (which was shortly after this), I guessed we had spent around fourteen hours in silence in that cramped, safe cupboard.

"You already know what you think I'm going to decide, don't you, Kakashi?" She whispered up to me, breaking the silence that had hung for so many hours.

"Yes," I whispered back and kissed her nose, "yes, I think I know what you'll decide."

"Then why won't you tell me, if you know already?"

"I can't affect your decision because it's yours and yours alone."

"But why not when you won't except any other answer that what you think I'll make?"

I shook my head and laughed, licking up the lone tear in the corner of her eye. "I'll accept any choice you make. But, from my position I can look at the situation logically and I _know _you, I know what you'll decide, even if you don't yet."

"Then tell me, if you already know then why can't you tell me?" She wailed, pushing my head to the side, off her head.

"You've got to come to that conclusion on your own, honey."

She screamed then, an animalistic cry and thrashed about, pounding against my chest again, my heart beat instantly falling into time with her beats, she grabbed my face with her nails and yanked; she kicked against the far wall and just shouted for me to tell her. After a while she found a glass jug and smashed it against the floor and the crystals fell twinkling to the floor around us; a few piercing our flesh and making it their homes, painting the diamonds into rubies and garnets. Fuu calmed and just stared at the clear and red, metallic smelling pieces; I reached for her face to wipe every tear, smudging them in with both of our blood and leaving streaks on her face. I reached for the glass in her naked body and pulled it out piece by shining piece; she didn't even flinch, just watched the gems being plucked and joining their brethren on the floor around us. You might be wondering what I did with _my_ own tears, the blood on _me_ and the glass in _me_. It's quite simple. I left them where they were. She was all that mattered and they served as memories to me, ones that I would cherish like every other one with her. But she didn't need more painful memories, so I plucked them from her and lay them on the ground, merged them together into an unreadable mess on her face and kissed them all from her lips.

"It's so pretty, so useless but with the opportunity to do so much just so long as it's wielded in the right way. Helpless to its fate, it knows so much pain but still smiles like nothing's wrong. Somehow it tries to keep its identity even though it had none, is smashed and can only live by another's hand. Perhaps it would be best if we ground it into nothing." Fuu whispered as she fingered a bit of the glass, a drop of blood running after it.

"We can't," I whispered back, also watching and like her mesmerized by the site.

"Why not, wouldn't it be better for everyone? There would be less pain for it or anyone around it."

"But we can't, because it's stuck in me and many others." I pointed to the glass protruding my chest, arms, legs and every other part of my right side. "And its mark will forever be there, even after it fades, the memory will remain."

"So its fate truly is hopelessly sealed. How tragically poetic, a puppet who could be wielded for evil but is used to protect, its strings ever pulled against its will. And yet it shines on, vivid in red and glossy with rainbows of light, all gracefully hiding its hurt." We continued to stare, our heads rolled to the side and Fuu running her whole hand over the broken pieces, shredding the skin on her palm raw and all the while holding a small smile. She turned to me and looked at the glass I had left in me. "What would happen if I pulled it out of you?"

"Then physically it would be gone but mentally it will stay with me forever with my most precious memories, loved despite its shortcomings."

"Then you're bound for misery too. Wouldn't letting go make it easier for you? Perhaps we should pull the glass from everyone and wipe their memories of it ourselves included?"

"I wouldn't dare. It means too much."

There was another hour or so of silence then before Fuu said: "Come on, Ero-Koi, no point in wasting these last precious days away in a storage cupboard, is there?" And we left that dark, damp place, opening the door and covering it in the golden light of the morning.

We dragged out our clothes and dumped them in the sink, took turns bathing and then I made a clone and dispelled it, letting the other one with the babies know it was time to come back.

* * *

**A/N: Name of the chapter is from the book Not Quite White. Gwalia is represented in the spilt milk, just as Fuu is in her shards of glass. Yeah I kind of stole the idea...**

**I updated because it's my birthday, so I will give you all this present! But it did mean that I'm not one and a half days behind on NaNoWriMo, uhoh. Oh well, I had fun reminiscing about Not Quite White.**

**Review please :) I'll try update again before November ends though no promises.**


	80. Chapter 80 Emptiness and merged salt

**A/N: Frack it's been a month. Exactly 30 days in fact. Oh shit I'm sorry. You may leave me hate mail about how suckish I am. And its a shorter chapter than most with a lot of A/N rambling. I'm sorry guys! You may steal my spleen (if someone in real life doesn't take it first...). SORRY you have permission to cause me immense pain. Not death though. Then I won't ever be able to update again and I want to finish this story more than anything else. SORRY.**

**Eighty: Emptiness and merged salt.**

**Baki:**

"We're going."

"You're going."

"To Konoha,"

"To Konohagakure,"

I was with the two eldest siblings. In shock, for it was _time_. A three day walk there; then a day there when the choice would be made by Fuu and then a weekend more for her to say her goodbyes if she decided to come and stay with us, otherwise the next day we would all head out on the three day walk back and once the situation was explained, Fuu would make her way back. At least that was the rough, guessed outline. Anyway in about four day's time we would _know_. In six it would be final. Sure, we had already worked out what would _probably_ happen, but Fuu isn't exactly the most predictable of people. Fuck, when she was killed by her son she pretty much shrugged it off but the thought of pregnancy sent her running in terror. No amount of logic could _ever _make sense of what she might do. She's like our Naruto: a most unpredictable, loudmouthed ninja(ish).

Gaara chose me to come. Probably because his siblings and Matsuri would get more emotional and I was a close trusty of the late Kazekage, so emotions are something that do not affect me or show when they do, it had to be that way or I'd have lost my job back then. So…he chose _me_ to come. And that responsibility is already crushing me, not that he'll see. But if she stays…god, I'm going to be the only one there to pick up the pieces and drag them back home to be mended. And if she comes, well I'm going to be a buffer for the awkwardness. Either way it's a lose-lose situation for me.

"I have to go to a meeting to explain about Gaara and me leaving for Konohagakure. Gaara's in no state to do it." I said like and robot and stood with jerky, mechanical movements, taking wobbly, straight legged strides away.

"That's a point, where is Gaara?" Said boys brother asked in much the same way.

"I think Lilia went to give him instructions and wish him luck." I replied.

"That can't be good." Temari put in with a lack of emotion. We were all in shock and denial, after all.

"She would have dragged Danko with her; he'll keep her in check."

"I was more worried about Gaara flipping out than Lilia."

"Well, Danko can keep them both level headed then."

I stiffly made my way out and to the meeting room which was full of the people I had earlier called. I took the head seat, usually the Kazekage's but he was not attending and I was holding this gathering so it was expected for me to take it up in his stead.

"Good morning. The Kazekage and I have some business in Konohagakure; we will be leaving at noon." I said as I sat down and they started to moan like the grumpy old sods they are.

'The Kazekage _couldn__'__t_ keep going off like this,'

'The council _should_ know of the things their leader did,'

'Decisions _shouldn__'__t_ be made without first consulting,'

'I _ought_ to tell them what's going on,'

Boring demands. Typically demands. Useless demands.

"We asked the Hokage to tell us anything she could about the boy Daisuke a while ago, if she could, since she was Orochimaru's partner we thought she may have access to or may remember some things about him. At the moment they may also have found a lead to Fuu, so we ourselves are going to talk over the Daisuke problem and the lead personally. We shall be back in ten days at the most. Kankuro and Temari can lead the village for that short time." I told the lie I had rehearsed. Well, it wasn't _exactly _a lie. Yuri had had the idea of asking the Hokage to look into Daisuke's case, with her medical knowledge and her knowledge of how Orochimaru operated and we had decided to run it by Fuu so she could decide. We just…hadn't, yet.

I didn't stick around for their responses, just jolted my way to my room to get my stuff ready.

* * *

"We're leaving, Baki." Gaara's voice came from my door and I stood up straight instantly, feeling like a solider saluting the colonel or like there was a plank strapped to my back holding my straight or a string pulling from the top of my head to stretch me out. Forced upright so as not to show something: disrespect, a lack a posture, a lack of control. Or, in my case, fear. As frightened as a hunted piece of prey, worrying myself sick about what was about to happen. And not being able to show it because Gaara, the one more affected of the two of us by a landslide, needed a strong companion to drag him through it.

"H-Hai!" I blurted out and grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and we were on our way.

Gaara was just as nervous as I was - he was just hiding it well. Though to someone who knew him let alone the situation he was obviously in shock, his cool façade was just for his civilians and shinobi, there was no point in starting a panic after all.

And we were heading out of the gates and into the dessert. To Konoha; to Fuu, taking the next step to (however cheesy and cliché it is) the future.

**Gaara:**

I can't remember anything between the moment that we left through Sunagakure's gates and the moment that we arrived through Konohagakure's. I was just a shell, walking and living but empty, all thoughts frozen and continuing on instinct and the yearning to bring Fuu back alone. In many ways, in those three days, I was like a wild animal, just roaming until I found my prey. Though I was not going to slaughter mine, but bring it home and cherish and love it forever. But still, many ways.

We were greeted at the entrance to the village of leaves by the Hokage and Naruto alone. We went through all the formalities and Naruto hugged me awkwardly, he was stiff and seemed unsure. When we started walking I heard Baki ask what was wrong with Naruto; the Hokage whispered back:

"Two important people to him are competing for the same thing; he's stuck at a crossroads. Whoever he chooses to support, he feels he is betraying the other, so he feels ever so slightly uncomfortable. I can't imagine why though." There was a dry sarcasm in her voice but also a pained, maternal hurt.

"So, has he decided who he thinks should, how should I put it…win the prize?" The Hokage must have nodded because Baki continued a second later. "I see and who, may I ask, is he in favour of?"

"Who do you think?"

Silence followed then. I wanted to tell Naruto he didn't need to feel that he had to support me, I was fine either way, but I couldn't. I tried, I really did, but I failed.

"So, where are we headed, Hokage-sama?"

"The hospital, Fuu's there." Tsunade replied to Baki's question.

It was my turn to speak then whether they liked it or not. "Why's she there, what's wrong?" I snapped, hearing my voice crack and feeling my eyes widen as I made fists and told myself to calm down and breath.

"Nothing's wrong with her. She's perfectly healthy and happy." The Hokage replied evenly, I knew she added the happy just for my sake. It had a not so hidden message that annoyed me. 'She's happy here so leave her be'. But I wouldn't give up without a fight. "It's her final check-up and turning over her health to Sunagakure. Lots of paper work to do, her children are members of our health service and she's been using it as one of us so we have to write up everything so she can legally take advantage of Sunagakure's too but also have one ready in case she decides to come back here once she's cleared up the mess. You'll be able to see her when that's all over."

"How could she use your health service when she's a part of Sunagakure, a shinobi of the sand no less?" Baki inquired and Tsunade shot me a dirty look.

"She threw away her headband, didn't she? She's not more a part of Suna than of Konoha. So we did the loving thing and took her in."

"And some might see it as the weak thing to do." I muttered, feeling bitter about the looks and hidden messages she was sending me and just needing to insult her back, despite not thinking that at all.

She snorted and raised an eyebrow. "And your methods really worked that much better? I think Konoha is winning from this act, Chibi-Kage."

"Now you're sounding like that old fence sitter Tsuchikage."

"And you like a spoilt brat who didn't get his way. We're here. But you know that, right, Kazekage? You did spend some time here trying to kill an immobile patient because he hadn't died when you tried to kill him, didn't you?" I felt a pang of pain at the reminder of my past and I think even the slightly drunk (as usual) Tsunade realised that it was a low blow since she let me have the last word.

"And how many lives did you let slip by not using your medical powers to save them when you sunk into drink and depression?"

* * *

We walked in silence as we went through to sit in a waiting area near Fuu's room. Just before we got there Naruto spun on Tsunade and I. "Now, if you two are going to act anything like that little argument you just had around Fuu, I will blow you both to pieces, understand?" The threat worked since with Uzumaki Naruto it is easily possible and he _will _stick by his word.

Already in the waiting area were Umino Iruka and Hatake bloody Kakashi. I'm allowed to hate him, alright, he stole my girl. They both avoided eye contact with me. Shikamaru was also there, as a consultant or something about the paper work, he's clever and knows her so they invited him along. He nodded in my direction; he can't piss me off if he wants to keep up his relationship with my sister. There was also the shaggy looking boy from the Chunin exams Fuu partook in and the hospital when she gave birth, Hiro (I was introduced to everyone again out of courtesy what with me being a foreign Kage). He was sniffing some purple flower like he had been in my previous encounter with him, though this one had yellow dots on its petals and blue leaves.

Shortly after we took up our seats and Naruto, Baki and Tsunade starting drinking Sake and Shikamaru dozed off after mumbling a complaint about the troublesome no smoking rule and Hiro started talking to the flower and Iruka started shooting me looks and Kakashi just stared with his one visible eye at the door and I followed him in the act; it opened to a green haired girl. Hiro jumped up to the girl and gave her the flower.

"Is it poisonous?" She asked; he shook his head, though I doubted his denial. "Then thank you." She smiled brightly then turned to Hatake-teme. "Fuu-san would like to see you, Kakashi-san." She smiled between me and him sympathetically, though for some reason not just for me. "You can join in a minute, Kazekage-sama." She bowed to me and retreated back into the room, the masked Jonin hot on her heels.

"Hatake," I called, stopping him at the door with his back still facing me. "Just, answer me this because I don't want to go in unprepared: what are you two?"

He seemed like he wouldn't answer but something must have changed his mind. "I don't know - we'll have to ask her, won't we?" He sighed as he went in, sounding like he knew exactly what she was to him and him to her but not knowing how they could describe it and not being able to say it out loud for some incomprehensible reason. That didn't help in the slightest.

**Kakashi:**

Fuu was laying in a bed in a hospital light green robe, the children where in a little cot each and there was a whole pile of paper work on the side that they had just gone through. Instead of looking bored and annoyed like the Fuu I know so well would usually be after so much paperwork, she was staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Silently she reached for my hand and I asked the nurses about her state and such things. We also talked about unimportant things. Trying not to think about the huge thing looming over us and putting off the decision with conversations about what brand of ice-cream was best and the Icha Icha books and other trivial matters.

Finally I sighed: "I'm on your side, always, no matter what."

"I know, but I might not be on my own side." She replied and I smiled despite the seriousness.

"The Kazekage wants to know what we are, honey." I whispered as I kissed her forehead, fearing hearing the answer myself. **(A/N: RHYME)**

"We're happy. But, we're about to be heartbroken." She whispered back as a few stray tears fell from her eyes and I nodded, brushing her lips and pulled back as my own tears merged with hers.

**Gaara:**

I was standing in the doorway, having just been collected silently by Kotori, the junior medic, when I heard it.

"The Kazekage wants to know what we are, honey." Kakashi whispered as he kissed her forehead, I caught my breath in anticipation and fear of the answer.

"We're happy. But, we're about to be heartbroken." She whispered back as a few stray tears fell from her eyes and he nodded, lightly kissing her and pulled back as his own tears merged with hers. I too started crying at that, only two tears but a lot for me. Because for the first time it was right in front of me and clear how much this man meant to her and the meaning of her words were she was coming home with me and staying. But, somehow, I couldn't feel exactly happy at the answer as I watched them.

Their eyes fluttered to me and Fuu smiled slightly at me, a broken, half-hearted smile that looked so forced and reminded me of the first smiles she ever wore, before she was human enough for emotions.

I turned and walked away after giving a nod and my own weak smile.

**A/N: Shorter chapter than most but I liked that ending and this way next chapter can actually be the act of her leaving Konoha (probably, it may overrun). It did overrun. I kind of put a lot in her last days…it'll be a few chapters.**

**Why can't Kakashi say what they are? Why does he fear hearing the answer? Why? I know! **

**I'd like to apologize for the delayed update. NaNoWriMo is over (I WON YAY! (I think I told you already but still, you should hear it again)) So I no longer have that excuse. And it wasn't because of being bust with Christmas (guilty of being a last minute shopper, decorator and everything (I like procrastinating alright?)) and it's not because of my mock exams (two of which I failed, one of which I got one grade above unmark-able. That one happens to be my second favourite subject. And the only one I revised for. Oh shit) or the fact I have three exams coming up (two of which are the ones I failed) because like before I like to procrastinate. So sorry. I have no excuse. Not even writers block. It's more…writers tiredness. NaNoWriMo killed me and gave me dialogueitis. Yes I made that up. It is the almost inescapable disease of using to much dialogue to explain EVERYTHING. I am aware this story has a lot of speech but this was to a new level. Like I couldn't describe the colour of someone's clothes without someone else saying what colour they were. Yeah, it's bad. **

**And I've been surfing youtube more than ever…**

**SORRY! Love you *makes a heart with hands cheesily* but I have written up some of the chapter after the one I'm on in a notebook so it should be faster. My humble apologises once again; please don't set rabid giant snow rabbits on me (tell me where I got that from and I'll love you) *inappropriate wink*.**


	81. Chapter 81 Heaven, Hell & weeping angels

**Eighty-one: Heaven, Hell and weeping angels. **

**Fuu:**

The Kazekage had left. The moment after hearing my answer, he walked away. He didn't look happy. He didn't look back once. Then again -concerning both points- neither did I.

Once my examination was completely done I stood from the bed and walked out silently, still dressed in just the hospital robes. I left Kakashi with my children and the documents and walked straight past my friends waiting outside. They all let me go; I guess they saw the Kazekage leave the same way before and there must have been something in my expression that told them to leave me alone. Usually they would have said something, asked something, gotten in the way. But I guess it could just be the distance that was slowly forming between us all, leaving me almost as an island. It was never said no woman was one, after all.

I didn't know that I would know where to find the Kazekage. I don't understand how I did it. I just did. He was in a park, which shouldn't have surprised me and really it didn't, a random park that was close to the hospital but not the closest one. I had only ever walked through it before, never stopped. He was standing looking into a water fountain. I'm sure the angel in the centre was weeping and it looked like its wings were crumbling to the ground.

I made my way over and sat on its ledge with my legs pulled up and feet crossed over. "I'll stay with you," I whispered, my head in my knees and my arms hugging them tightly, eyes just over the top and gazing near but not quite at the redhead I had once been so immensely close to.

"I heard." He replied without looking up from the waters surface.

"But…I need this weekend." I continued and he took the few steps over to me, his hand outstretched. Automatically I flinched away and his hand dropped along with my eyes. "Sorry," I muttered, having the double meaning of the flinch and asking for longer. "There's still a lot I want, have, to do before I can leave." I didn't dare look up to see the reaction in his eyes; instead I just carried on talking with my own to the floor. "And you need to spend some time with my…our children in a place where there are people who could help if need be but there isn't anyone with you to have them take complete control. Will you look after them for me? Baki can help; he and everyone will need to learn after all. I'll leave you Umeko's number encase you really need help. But…just as a warning…she doesn't seem to think too highly of you, so only if it's necessary." My monologue was speeding up faster and faster until he cut me off with a single word or a sound more accurately.

"Hn,"

The noise brought me back to a time before all the pain and I knew it was a yes 'Hn' rather than a no 'Hn'. I started to shake my head to rid myself of the tears and the crushing sensation of hurt that was washing over me.

"Konoha's beautiful." He muttered in that gruff voice that would never become smooth after so many years of neglect. It, luckily, snapped me back to the present and numbed the pain a little.

"It's heaven." I whispered back, a single tear falling to the ground as I spoke.

"Then Suna is hell." It was stated in that philosophical way wise people tend to speak, though I knew it was only coincidence and he was saying it in helplessness and a pain that might just match my own.

"But…you're in charge of Suna. You love it." I tried to get him to take back the accusation because I couldn't bear to think I had made him refer to his own country, his people, a place that he now loved, as something he would have before he met Naruto; before he changed.

"I guess I'm the devil, then." He replied and a felt another crushing sensation, guilt mixed with anger this time.

"So I'm a fallen angel? After all, I've heard it said that it's better to reign in hell than serve in heaven." I muttered angrily and my voice broke as I burst into tears that refused to stop, tears of frustration at him and tears of sadness for leaving my perfect kingdom for him, a self proclaimed devil.

"Can an angel that's lost its wings ever be happy?"

"Can one that's sinned?" I asked back, tears still flowing. "It doesn't matter any more, I can't stay in heaven and I can't love hell for I will always be an angel who still holds heaven, its enemy, in its heart."

"A sinner can still soar. Naruto has taught me that."

"I'm not free so cannot fly anyway. This…this is right and final. I don't need wings if I'm already unable to fly. And besides…hell and the devil need me, heaven has its own support. Then there's Misa and Masa. They belong to Sunagakure, as the Kazekage's children. I won't leave them or take them from the village that owns them, I can't. I won't be around long enough."

"You always are away, travelling and passing on the information of your mission." He smirked in memory.

"Yeah…travelling…" I whispered back.

He sat down about a meter away from me, also on the fountain edge, his eyes moving off me (I hadn't even noticed they were on me) and to the horizon instead. "How can I, the devil, deserve an angel?" He sighed, almost in defeat and wholly in wonder.

"Perhaps you don't; perhaps you can't ever, perhaps that's why I have to stay with you?"

"But perhaps, on some level, I don't want that. I don't want to make my angel cry." His teal eyes found mine - my own grey ones that I'd though were still staring at the cracks on the dirt bellow me but had instead been concentrating on the hollow bruises bellow his eyes, like black suitcases signalling the lack of sleep. I found my voice whispering back from a distance:

"What if the same goes for me? What if I don't want to make my devil cry?"

"So you'll make the angel you replaced the devil with cry instead?" The redhead snapped, facing away from me.

"An angel could never replace the devil. And that angel has always known, as this one has. How could an angel from hell ever fit in heaven anyway?"

"You were born here. Perhaps that was a sign we should have listened to?"

"Shut up. I'm coming back. I'm going to miss here. I'm going to cry for here. I'm going to want to and nearly run back here. I'm going to regret leaving. I'm always going to want Kakashi. I might never give him up. But I'm coming back; I owe you, the twins, Daisuke, our friends, myself, that much at least. I have to and I will and I will be happy God damn it, happy enough at least. I'm coming home…Gaara." I chocked out his name and then stood, having to run as fast as I could away so I could burst into tears in private. Leaving him to stare after me as I once again ran away. Because I always do – I always run from my problems and avoid confrontation and I always turn my back on him and leave him left behind, never understanding. And I hate it, but I can't change it, so instead I will try to make it up and what better way to do that than always returning back to his side?

I was found sitting behind a dustbin out the back of some convenient store I had never before seen by Sai, of all people, an hour or so later.

"Why are you crying, slut? Are you happy or sad, slag? And why are you wearing a hospital gown?" He smiled down at me with his fake but apparently more real that it had previously been smile. He was right, of course, I hadn't changed into any items of actual clothing yet and as i blushed I in turn asked if that was really anyway to address someone and why he used it for me, though I knew really I just had nothing else to say since I wanted to avoid his questions. "Yes. You're a teen-aged mum, have two lovers, slept about when you were under aged, this makes you a slut, doesn't it?"

"I'm a slut."

"Yes. So are you crying happy or sad tears, slut?"

I stood, wiped the tears and punched him full throttle, sending him into the wall. "I think I'm fine, I have a show to uphold, don't I? How can I play the villain with tears down my face?" I snarled as a skipped out and back to the hospital, smiling brightly.

"Kakashi my dear," I called through the door to the room I had left him in, "Oh Ero-Koi."

"Take your time," He huffed as his head fell onto mine, chin resting on top of my head before I quickly threw on my own clothes and left the white, paper-like dress in a heap on the floor.

"Sorry. We need to go give the kids to the Kazekage for the weekend." I replied, not being able to force his name out again and I dragged him out of the hospital, two twins in our hands. My pervert sounded so wary when he asked why and rightly so too. "I told you there was more we had to do."

"So…this is goodbye?"

"It should be…but I'm not saying it is. If you'll still want me; I'll come running back to you every once in a while, that is."

"Of course I'll always want you, I told you I wasn't giving you up."

"Good. Then we have to go hand the two monsters over and make sure the Kazekage understands just because he's got me back doesn't mean I'm no longer yours."

That was the first time I had seen Kakashi full out laugh in public and in no time I was joining him as he grabbed me around the waste and we span in circles.

"We're totally going to mess up everything in the ninja world." He laughed.

"I know," I replied as I kissed him through his mask, "I know, but I don't care, Ero-Koi. Screw what they all think; we'll make it work somehow."

We fell to the ground in laughter then, our peers staring confused and raising eyebrows, as all the passer-by's in the street also did as we walked hand in hand towards where the Kazekage was staying, still laughing our hearts out.

**Kakashi:**

I couldn't explain what had happened to you if you gave me a year to do it. It was something unique to us. Something we understood differently to anyone else, in a way. But at the same time so simple. We laughed. There's nothing more I can tell you. But Fuu's laughter stopped as we reached our entwined hand to knock. She turned to me smiling and kissed my cheek as it was answered by Baki who just looked disapprovingly at us before opening the door wide and pointing at a closed one.

Gaara sat in a chair with his back facing us, hunched over a desk piled with papers. It seems even when abroad a Kage still has to work. I handed Fuu Masa, we had been holding a child each, and she put him in the carrier with his sister before tugging on my hand and leading us until we were standing over arguably the scariest of the five Kage's.

"Kazekage-sama," Fuu called, both Gaara and I flinched at the fact that she still didn't say his name.

Slowly the redhead turned, took one look at our entwined hands and turned back. I tried to pull my hand from Fuu's but her grip tightened.

"I've come to drop off the children. I left you a notebook of tips from Kurenai and things you'll need to know about them from me. I'll come and meet you at the gates at Monday lunchtime." He turned then and looked quizzing at her, then our hands and then back to her face. "Don't be late; I'm not sure I'll be able to make myself stay and wait."

"I thought you were coming to tell me you had changed your mind."

Fuu just shook her head. "I told you I needed this weekend."

He nodded his head curtly. "Though who's to say you won't change your mind after this weekend and decide to stay forever?"

"I am coming back. But I'm not letting go." Her hand tightened around mind.

"I see. How will you manage to stay once you're back, then?"

"Perhaps the sin that will keep me in hell will be greed?" They were loosing me; I was starting to not understand their conversation.

He just blinked at her and then nodded. "Then I shall be your Hades." And that's where I became completely lost.

"No one ever said Persephone wasn't happy, she was granted everything after all. Perhaps she was the happiest person in the world?"

"Perhaps she was the happiest tortured soul to ever walk the land."

"Perhaps," Fuu nodded at their agreement and smiled slightly. She smiled at him, at the only man she should have loved. At the boy who had hurt her, at the father of her children, at someone we were scared she'd never again accept. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk in return and I swear the sun shone brighter. "Well…we have a lot to do; I'll see you on Monday." She placed the children down and smiled again. I could sense the indecision in her eyes of what to do, it was right to at least touch him as a guarantee she was going back, but she was too hurt to do so. In the end she just turned and pulled me out of the room and the apartment, her eyes slightly wider than what is natural.

When we got onto the road she fell to her knees with unused tears sparkling in her eyes.

"What's wrong, honey?" I whispered as I bent down next to her and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I'm…I'm scared of my children's father!" She spluttered as she covered her eyes with her hands, peeking out between the fingers.

"He hurt you, it's completely understandable my dear."

"But-but…I'm going back to the father of my children that terrifies me."

"Well, do you want to go back?"

"Yes, I have to go back, I need to be there."

"No." I snapped. "Do you _want _to go back?"

"I-I…I don't know! I want to go back there but be with you here! I want to go back to you in Konoha!"

"Honey…that doesn't make any sense," I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I am going back, I'm happy with the choice…just…scared. And it's so…not the normal thing. Other people…they'd stay, wouldn't they? They'd think me mad."

"You're not like other people, if this is the right choice for you, no one can tell you otherwise. And if they call you mad, so what? Perhaps they are just mad to not see the kind of sanity you have?"

Fuu started laughing then and kissed me, her laughter filling me through the fabric of my mask until I shook with her.

"I seem to be having worse mood swings than when I was pregnant."

"Oh, I beg to differ." She pouted and hit my shoulder with a strength she had regained through our small and infrequent training sessions. "So…you have a whole weekend, what are you going to do?"

"Correction: _we _have a whole weekend, what are _we _going to do?" She smirked and I rolled me eyes. "Well, I answer you dear sir with one word: everything." She flicked her head as she grabbed my arm and started to walk slowly in an overly posh fashion. "What is everything, you ask? Well…we're going to walk the city and see the sites. Go on a beer crawl, go clubbing and dance until we can't breathe and gamble away everything we win. Run through the night, have ice-cream for breakfast and bar peanuts for dinner and for lunch, we're taking some drugs for the experience. We'll do everything you want to do as well as whatever I feel like and make love at every interval."

"Sounds like we're going to be busy," I sighed, knowing that even if I'd want to argue I'd loose, but that didn't matter because I wanted to do everything with her so as not to regret anything as well and let her leave here happy. "What are we starting with then?" I asked, still staying to the posh, old fashioned demeanour we had put on that even survived talk of drugs, sex and gambling.

"Sex in a public place, my dear gentleman, sex in a public place of course."

I coughed and spluttered as she continued to look as if she'd just told me the weather forecast. "W-what?"

"Sex in public, darling,"

"I-I can't do that! I'm a r-respectable shinobi! What if we're found? It's still daytime and light outside; a child might find us and get scarred for life!"

She smiled and turned into me, pressing up against my chest and whispering into my parted mouth, making me completely forget that it was covered. "Isn't that half the fun of it? Knowing at any moment we might be discovered? The fear and adrenaline, isn't it exciting knowing what we're doing is oh _so _wrong?"

"How do you know me so well?" I whimpered as she licked her lips while staring down at my own, causing the corner of her mouth to twitch upwards.

"I read the same dirty books as you and know exactly which bits make you melt." She kissed my lips gently and giggled as I continued to pout, grabbing my hand and dragging me down a little side ally between two shops.

**A/N: **

**It's not been a month this time! Yay for me!**

**Happy Christmas eve/Christmas/Boxing day/New years eve, all the days I was meant to/mean to update on but will fail too. Though only one of either Christmas eve/day/Boxing day, not all three. Still I failed, meaning it will be in the new year I update. And if you don't celebrate Christmas or your new year is at another time then happy end of the month.**

**If you celebrate it then tell me what you got for Christmas, if you'd like, I'd like to know. I got Mario Kart since I knew my family would like it and I was tired of borrowing my friends all the time XD.**

**Oh and a tip on the story, don't take anything they decide as a definite, Fuu is fickle and many things flip continuously. **


	82. Chapter 82 Paradise

**Eighty-two: Paradise**

**Kakashi:**

We had bankrupted a minor casino and were running like maniacs through the night as screamed complaints, proposals and pleas followed us. We didn't stop. We didn't even take all their money, but they hadn't noticed yet, genius's. Yeah, I was a pretty good gambler. Sure, Fuu did most of the work, but I was her gambling partner for the night and hadn't lost us everything, yet, or even much to my own surprise. She'd be teaching me after all.

A second ago I said night, but it wasn't really, just early evening. Our adventures had started late afternoon and they had only just begun after all.

Fuu was panting as she ducked into a scummy looking bar, yanking me in after her. All eyes fell on us, many disgusted; Fuu just smiled at them and I raised an eyebrow whenever any caught my gaze which caused them to turn abruptly away. Fuu on the other hand winked at the ones still staring at us and they turned -some because they didn't want to associate with her after the rumours, some men afraid what they wives would think (she had gained a sluttish reputation by having the Kazekage's kids and then us) and others just ashamed at getting caught.

"Bring me the biggest bottle of your strongest alcohol!" She screamed as she stamped her foot and plunked herself down at the bar, dispersing the last few lingering eyes.

"Fuu, honey, you're not meant to drink much - you're body's not yet used to it after so long sober!" I complained as she pulled me into the stool beside her.

"Please let me drink enough to forget that it's impossible for this night to last forever." She whispered and all the resolve I'd built up about stopping her melted.

"Fine, as long as you share the drinks with me."

"I was going to anyway, my dear, you're so much fun drunk after all." She shook her head mere centimetres from my own before pecking my lips gently, causing more disgusted looks but Fuu missed them, already to busy tilting her head back so the alcohol would pour down her throat, making her flinch slightly at the burning sensation.

A young woman staggered up to us, despite this not exactly being a particularly woman-friendly pub with all the drunken men and rundown-ness and the fact there was a whore's corner just down the road. Hey, perhaps she was a whore. This woman had blond hair up in a side ponytail and a small pink dress on with white heals and a white fake leather jacket. She stunk of alcohol and as she approached we could hear the hiccups.

"It's fucking disgusting if you ask me," She slurred, falling forwards so her face was in Fuu's, washing us it the pleasant scent of old alcohol, sweat and cheap fruity perfume.

"It _is_?" Fuu asked looking as interested as she possible could with her mouth slightly agape and eyes wide and bloodshot, though the latter was from downing the alcohol seconds before. Both the girl and Fuu hiccupped simultaneously and giggled at it.

"But tell me, what is 'it'?" Fuu fell forwards and rested her chin on her hand, her head now about an inch back from the girls and three inches left. The girls hand slipped further down her leg and stopped at her knee, meaning she was so far down she was looking up now.

Her other hand waved at the two of us. "That, I mean the both of you, him being such a paedophile and all. Stole you from the Kazekage he did and you, you ditched the Kazekage for this old man. Is he your sugar daddy?" She slurred but was interrupted by a hiccup.

"Oh, is that what's disgusting, I see." Fuu nodded and the girl smiled before Fuu's face dropped and shadows covered her eyes (where these shadows came from I do not know either). "I'd beat the shit out of you but…I owe your Kage and like this village and most its people so don't want to upset them, besides it wouldn't do to make any more trouble yet, would it? Still, if I could…I'd tear your throat out and squeeze the blood into my cocktail; I always have liked Bloody Marys." Her grin was so sadistic and twisted that I wasn't surprised when the girl gulped, stumbled back and shuddering she ran from the tavern.

We'd gathered some more eyes (again) but they looked away in fear when Fuu span round, her smile still as mad as ever. "That sorted them out," She winked at me and chucked some change at the counter, grabbed my hand and pulled me up, kissing me hard through my mask before sticking her tongue out at all of the occupants of the bar and tugging me out.

"What are we going to do now, Fuu?" I asked from behind the book I'd pulled out.

"There's a whore corner down there…"

"Oh no, no I draw the line there. I cannot go to a brothel or hire a prostitute of any of the likes." I cut off sharply, still from behind my book.

"…and where there are prostitutes there are always drug dealers. Those under the influence are more likely to spend higher amounts of money and sex is more exciting under the influence I hear, so it's a winning situation for all the business people involved." She continued and I sighed in relief. Drugs didn't involve anyone getting blackmail on you and I could always not take any as she did. Drugs I could deal with.

Shortly later after Fuu had a few conversations with some prostitutes (they seemed to be the only people that didn't care who she slept about with and she liked that extremely. I however did not like that she got some of their numbers for me and gave my number to some, 'not for hire' she'd said 'just a good time, he's great in bed you know and I like you people so I'd like you to experience this sex god' the embarrassment she causes me…) we found a cloaked man who was standing at the corner about fifty meters away; this was when Fuu pushed me into an alley between two buildings.

"Stay here my dear, don't want to get you a bad reputation now do I?" She smiled before turning her back and approaching the man.

"You should steer clear of these parts, little girl. You're in no place for good little children now and there's nothing and no one to help you if things go wrong." He turned to face her, under his hood a ginger bear was just visible and he was tall and seemed muscular and even had that threatening presence meaning he may well have been a shinobi or more likely a gang member.

"Why's that?" Fuu leant forwards curiously, using her best innocent girl's voice.

"These streets are criminal's streets, so scuttle on home. You're too young to see the darkness that lurks around these parts."

"Oh I'll be fine, stop your worrying." Fuu chuckled as she shook her head and walked up to him. "I'm old enough to look after myself…"

"How old are you, sixteen? That's not old enough unless you're claiming to be a shinobi, which you evidently are not or you'd be ready for a fight and you're not." The man scoffed.

"As a matter of fact I am sixteen, good guess. As I was saying: I'm old enough to look after myself and though I am not now a Shinobi I was a Chunin until a few months ago. You know how heartless Kage's can be. Well I'm perfectly capable, I was never a good shinobi and I've lost a lot of the power I had and am recovering from giving birth to twins and lack of sleep and am slightly intoxicated. But old man you're worrying for nothing." She rushed off as the man stood silently, I couldn't see his reaction from under his hood and the distance between us and I doubted Fuu could either. "Now sell me some goddamn weed so I can forget about the shit I'm in and the hell I'm going through. I am due to leave this fine city and want to make my remaining days as memorable as possible and I have a very peculiar friend who would be delightful under the influence of drugs, or so I gather from how much fun he is with alcohol in his system."

"Drugs can ruin your life, little girl. Ever heard the saying quit while you're ahead? Take its advice."

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and chuckled slightly, her voice breaking half way through. "There is nothing left to be ruined, old man."

I had the strongest urge to leave the shadows and run to her side, wrap her in my arms and hide her face from the world. Hide her from the world. And, if I could, hide her from everything that hurt her in it. But I restrained myself. She did not want to worry about soiling my name and I did not want her to have to think she could have gotten me into trouble. She didn't need that, so I stayed put, biting my lip, balling my fists and screwing my eyes shut just to subdue the innate instinct to _run_. Only ever to her.

The last thing I heard before I shut myself off, separating myself from the world was: "There is nothing to loose for one living in a painful hell. You must be the one from the rumours, girl."

Shortly after I was snapped back by gentle hands on my face, small and cold and helpless, the fingers tracing the line of my mask and headband in a familiar fashion. My own hands went to cover them and I slowly opened my eyes, her thin lips curled upwards slightly forming words I couldn't hear but read to be 'you heard'. One hand was taken back and dangled a bag in front of my face.

"Ero-Koi, my love," she whispered, bringing me back from the restrictive cage I'd built to stay put, "have you ever wondered what sex is like while high? Because we're about to find out."

As she pushed me backwards I found myself chuckling and marvelled at how she could turn even the darkest, dampest, most rat infested places into my very own heaven just with her presence, the sparks in her eyes, the sorrowful and loving smile; and her dirty mind.

I won't talk about what it felt like. To be out in the cold, inhaling a plant I'd never before imagined using. I won't gush about the parting of her lips as they softly took the lazily rolled concoction between them as if it were a kiss. I won't try and explain the euphoric sensation of holding her against me, her soft skin burning wherever it touched me as the world span around us and clumsily we tried to catch each others mouths; often missing yet still beyond perfection. Those are not the kind of things I could put into words and do them justice. It is just a blur of bliss now. And, in that timeless; too short; too long time span, I learnt just why lust was made a deadly sin. Because once acted upon by just the right people at the right time in the right way, you can see something that surpasses even the gates of heaven and never will you be able to see the world the lord made as paradise for, compared to that, it is nothing more than mundane. And what deity could stand to have his kingdom overshadowed?

It wasn't until after its effects wore off and we lay our burning bodies against the cold; damp; heavenly floor to cool off, gazing up at the lights above us, that I realized her shaking was not just bliss and laughter and the sounds were not just pants and her giggles, but that there were a few tears slipping out of her eyes.

She was confused when I asked what was wrong; she had not noticed the salt water leaving paths across her red (from the rush of blood and the cold wind and the effects of the weed) cheeks. Her confused intertwined itself with slight horror and an abundance of realization as her hands reached up to her face. Instinct took over me and I landed with my knees either side of her small waist and gripped her wrists, pinning them away from her head against the brick bellow.

"I want to treasure every last bit of you I have," I heard myself whisper from a distance when she opened her mouth to ask what I was doing and I leant my face closer. It seemed like I was out of my body and acting without consulting myself as my uncovered lips touched her skin with all the pressure of a feather and the taste of salt invaded my tongue.

Her face came up to mine and buried itself into my shoulder as she whispered my name and forced the tears to stop. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head and stayed perfectly still, goose-bumps appearing on our skin, until she looked up and smiled, kissed me once and started pulling on her clothes.

"Lets go dancing; we always get funny looks when we dance." Her face was turned up in a broken smile. It was like looking at a happy reflection in a cracked mirror. Her hands went on and grabbed fistfuls of my newly put on t-shirt. "Please, my dear, I know you hate it but please can we dance until we can no longer stand to walk."

"Fine, like I could ever say no,"

She smiled and took my larger hand in her smaller one. "Tell me, earlier, maybe it was only a few seconds or maybe hours ago, when we were looking up at the sky, just before we spoke, you had a look of deep concentration. You were a million miles away and there was a second I was afraid you'd gone somewhere I could not follow. What were you thinking about? To ask the most cliché and loathed question ever invented by human kind; mainly woman kind."

"Alright I'll tell you, if you tell me first." I smirked in reply, feeling positively evil as she scowled at me before pouting and giving in.

Her face turned to the sky once again as we walked down a street. "I was thinking of the saying that the stars are the holes in the floor of heaven. And how there were places you would go that I'd never be able to follow. How there are places I can never go but every one I love can, meaning in the end they'll all leave me. And I was thinking about how if heaven has holes in its floor, is that where fallen angels come from? Is that where Lucifer escaped from? Does that mean there is an escape even from those iron bars meant to keep the good in and evil out? Are there ways around the lords creation and, is there even a lord, anything up there, or is there just life then death and for those who have not quite lived an eternity of suffering until they have gained the right to die? What about you?" She turned her face to me and there was a shining in her eyes. At first I expected more tears but quickly realized that was not it. Instead there was a curiosity, a fear, an unknown and knowledge of something more than she could handle, and beneath it all: a faint glitter of a smile.

"No one will go anywhere you can't follow, Fuu…"

"Yes, yes they will. You will and Gaara will and my children will and my friends will. You all will." She snapped though it wasn't sad or angry, she was giving me an order, so convinced was she that she didn't even notice herself saying the Kazekage's name. "You must, I will deal with the consequence of eternal loneliness so you must."

"Darling, what's wrong? What do you think is going to happen; where do you think we're going to go? What do you know?"

"N-nothing, I think the weed was messing with my brain, but if the time comes for you to leave and go where I can't follow, if it will be to your benefit to go there then please leave me, my dear. I couldn't bear to think I had hindered anyone in anyway. But as promised you must tell me what you were thinking about."

"Just that there are things better than heaven - that lust is a sin for exactly that reason. Because it leads to the over shadowing of paradise. I was thinking how you're even more spectacular and I'd choose you every time."

"Huh, much the same, though your thoughts were much less morbid." Fuu chuckled, still looking up at the sky and refusing to look into my eyes, though I suspected the extra redness in her cheeks was a blush. "But heaven may not even exist, darling, god may be a false hoax invented by humankinds own insecurities."

"Then why do you think about it and care?"

"Because I may not exactly believe but I believe others believe and isn't that enough? Also I have to. I have to hope there is something there for the Chiyoko that harm me and my loved ones that heal me. I would not wish obliteration on anyone of them. Being nothing is worse than being dead."

I wanted to violently shove her against a wall. I wanted to shake her shoulders until she was so dizzy she could no longer stand. I wanted to tell her I'd do everything I could to prevent any harm coming to her or anyone she cared about. I wanted to scream in her face that she was _everything_. I _wanted _to do all these things, but I did not. She did not want my promises, she just wanted my ears. Just wanted me to listen, so listen I would.

The next thing that happened was Fuu stopped abruptly with a quizzical look and asked why on earth we were talking about the afterlife when we should be buying hilarious outfits to go dancing in and I put my arm around her shoulder, kissed her head and said nothing as she ducked into a shop. Perhaps she doesn't just need me to listen but also to be a distraction. Well, that's fine; I'm not so apposed to the kind of distractions she likes. And yes, that is a reference to how she uses sex as an escape and I enjoy that particular activity.

**A/N: Abrupt and uncalled for cut off of doom! Yeah this chapter isn't very long (it's long-ish though, as long as the most but not long...I'm getting confused myself now =S) and I need to update so it's ending now. It has no choice. Screw that it's a bad ending. The ending is not dialogue (dialogueitis (as mentioned two chapters ago, which coincidentally was when I needed to update which is why there is a cut off) being combated right there) so it's fine. **


	83. Chapter 83 Undesirables

**A/N: I know, it's not at all weekly. In fact updates are pretty much biweekly (wait...does that mean twice a week or every other week? Google search! Ok it means both T.T no wonder I was bloody confused then!). But I have exams, alright? Sure only three...one of which I'm happy to fail...but still! One was history and I knew nothing about the cold war! The other one is psychology and that's pretty easy...so a weak excuse, but a valid one nonetheless. AND the chapter I was writing (eighty-five) is like 1000 words longer than this one. It's a long'in. Well go read now...**

**Eighty-three: Undesirables.**

**Kakashi:**

The outfits she picked where particularly strange. It seems that she'd found a shop specializing in fancy dress, belly dancing outfits and other dance-related clothes – possibly and likely the only shop of its kind in all of Konoha, being a practical, shinobi village and all. She chucked a sparkly purple suit at me that I could tell would be skin tight. Yeah, she didn't manage to get me into that. I ended up with just a new white cotton shirt and pair of jeans. She almost brought a small two piece outfit which was obviously made for belly dancing but decided against it at the last moment - something about stretch marks not matching the colour blue and the fact that it would not be comfortable for the rest of the evening. Instead she chose a new pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, a white vest with a cut-off long sleeved grey top over the top and a too large cap (the kind you see the likes of Justin Bieber *mouth vomit* wear) and high-top trainers.

"Street dance is still dance, just less dressy." She'd grinned as we paid for the clothes and ducked behind a cart to change. I had to put our old stuff in a scroll I'd luckily had on me. Well, not luckily, I _am_ a ninja after all and scrolls (among other things) are the sorts of objects we carry on our persons at all times in case of emergencies.

Then she jumped on my back and commanded me to run full speed aimlessly until we came across a club. Which I obliged to as she screamed and laughed as the wind sped past us, taking her voice away with it and I smirked, increasing the speed endlessly until about ten minutes later we heard the distinct sound of too-loud music to just be a house party.

I never before knew just how many clubs Konoha had, not being one for dancing myself and not living in the 'clubbing' area. Because this wasn't the one we had previously been to and definitely wasn't the one Naruto visited most since I clearly remember him saying the sign was orange. Then Jiraiya had also had a strip club he visited in Konoha, if I remember correctly, that he used for 'research' and this certainly wasn't that. So that's four already and I hadn't ever been to one before Fuu's arrival at my doorstep.

This was quite small and looked like it used to be a bar. The outside was made of cracked wood darkened by years of rain. Above the slightly wonky door was a sign hanging lower at one side that the other, the letters rubbed off and unreadable. There were large boards of cardboard over the windows and no light coming from the slightly agar door but the music was defiantly pouring out of it.

Bright grey eyes locked with my own black one, glittering in a way that screamed we were going in. A hand went up and rubbed my face before I rolled the one visible eye at her making her mouth twitch ever so slightly in the corner in a sweet little captivating way. And then her hand was tight on mine and she was kicking the door open. It squeaked loudly, creaking in protest. A rickety wooden staircase more cracked than the exterior of the building ran straight from it into darkness. Her eyes flashed dangerously before she pulled her cap over them and turned away, running down the groaning steps; leaping over the missing or ones broken/breaking straight in half and never letting go of my wrist as we charged and suddenly turned a steep corner. Fuu stopped abruptly and I fell into her back making her laugh even more.

The large body of a man loomed over us, practically covering a metal door with the bulk of it. The music was louder than ever and vibrating off said silver door. I sensed Fuu smirked as she let go of my hand and crossed her arms in an impatient manner.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to let us in?" She asked from beneath her hat, the candles either side of the door making the ends of her hair appear blond. I was slightly behind in the shadows and happy for the cover since they wouldn't (hopefully) be able to tell who we were, especially if my hair also appeared to be blond like hers was. Fuu took some money out of her back pocket. "Come on, move, we want to blow this cash." The man reached out and took two notes before slowly moving to the side.

There were a few cuss words muttered by Fuu as she mumbled about how it was bloody time and we made our way through the slab of metal that the man was holding open as he told us the exit was the opposite end, no one came out the way we'd come in.

The interior was vastly different than that of the exterior. The whole building was lined with metal (presumably to stop the building from collapsing) and was as deep as the store had seemed to be with a high roof and a V.I.P balcony area the length of the tavern across the back and underneath this was the exit door, but it stretched three times as long in width as the old pub had been. Everything was black with red velvet sofas, stools and curtains that hung against windowless walls. The only light came from black handled candles across the walls and a matching chandelier of them hanging from the centre of the long room. Across the right wall was a shining black bar and across the left was a stage blaring live music (must have been band night).

My companions light grey eyes lit up and I noticed several of their beautiful but often hidden shades as she licked her lips in the direction of the bar, spared me a glance and made her way into the crowd, twisting between people as fast as a snake before I could tell her to not drink too much. I face palmed and darted after her, going for more a straight root and getting people to move out of _my_ way.

It proved particularly hard to get through, the crowd was dense and I couldn't always see the bar, which meant that despite thinking I was walking in a straight line I often ended up facing the wrong direction. Before reaching the bar and/or Fuu I bumped into a boy with round sunglasses on and a high necked collar and searched for his name.

"Shino, have you seen Fuu around?" I asked once it came and he shook his head. "She's wearing tracksuit bottoms and a cap?" He still just shook his head so I sighed. "The bar is in this direction, right?" He nodded, such a talkative fellow. "Thanks, why are you here?" He nodded in the direction of the stage but I couldn't see anything so just nodded and took off.

God there were some down right weirdo's in Naruto's year.

When I finally got to the bar (which I swear was so polished I could see my own reflection in it as if it were a mirror) I easily spotted Fuu leaning back against its surface, her mouth smirking at me and the shadow of her cap covering her eyes. Slowly I strolled up to her, my hands shoved deep into my pockets.

Once I was directly in front of her she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her eyes closed and an almost tired smile on her lips as her head swayed to one side and her lips parted.

"Oh god what the hell have you been drinking?"

Her eyes opened and showed themselves to be clear and her lazy smile formed into a smirk. "Just lemonade," she whispered, her cool breathe in the stuffy room making me shiver before she kissed me and I replied through the fabric. As we parted I was about to comment on the lack of alcohol and how sensible it was or whatever came to mind but she got distracted by: "Oh cocktails!" And with her squeal she ordered the same blue drink the girl along from us had just received and I face palmed.

"You are useless, Fuu, you know that?"

"I know, but I am me and nothing else, so you have no right to complain."

I smiled at her and accepted the straw she pushed at me. _I would never dream of it_.

"Dance dance dance, we're here to dance." Fuu shook her head then bit her lip and raised both eyebrows as she darted off back into the crowd and I swore as I started after her again, placing the now empty (shit she drank that fast I barely had a sip of it (if you were wondering it tasted of overly sweet raspberries and limes, the blue must have been artificial)) matinee glass on the counter.

It was easier to spot her this time, partly because her hat had been taken off and held out of her reach as she was hauled up in the air by the back of her top and held above the crowd by a large bodyguard that was clearly an ex shinobi. Instead of fear her eyes were set hard as she flailed her legs in an attempt to kick him, but he held her too far out so instead she scrunched her legs up too her chest and kicked up at his arm. He just grinned at her attempt and barley flinched on contact.

"Put me down you fat old bastard." Fuu spat at him as a crowd split to form a circle around them.

"We don't want your kind here. Get out quietly or I'll drag you there myself. I got orders not to let certain types of people in and you sure as hell fit into those types." His voice was low and gruff as if he needed to clear his throat all the time.

I watched as every drop of anger melted from her face and she sighed; I was still trying almost in vain to get through the constantly tightening crowd of onlookers. "My kind - what kind would that be?" She asked calmly with her eyes closed before they opened and I saw a look I'd only ever seen a few times in my life before. The look one gets when their morals no longer matter and there is only one driving instinct: murder the bastard that's looking down on you, separating you, hurting you. One of these people had been the Kazekage and I can only assume she had learnt just how to use it from him, since by the set of her shoulders and the soft smile on her lips I could see she wouldn't really kill this man.

"You don't know anything about me, so kindly put me down and don't assume you understand things unimaginable to you."

I burst through the crowd just as his hand rose to hit her head. He was muscular beyond belief, I could see up close, and a hit from that would knock her out. I was not having her last days end like that. I dived forward and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her back as at the same time Shino appeared and grabbed the mans raised arm, his bugs crawling up it and a woman with her head down held a katana to his neck. These three things stopped his movement but he still had a hold on Fuu, I just did too.

"Put the girl down," the woman whispered, I knew I knew her but was too busy being scared out of my mind. "Put her down or…" a kunai spun to his crotch. "You too will be a little girl." Then the brown haired woman looked up with a crazed grin. Anko.

The man did as asked and violently dropped Fuu; luckily she fell into my arms rather than slamming into the floor. I went to punch the guy but Fuu grabbed my hand and I stopped, not because of the force she used in stopping me since mine much outweighed hers but because it was her. Shino's bugs started to take all the guys chakra and then he disappeared without a word or even a glance at Fuu. Anko's tongue flickered out in the horrible snake-like way, a habit that occasionally comes up with her unconsciously, luckily she never notices or she might well cut out her own tongue. While keeping her sword at the guy's throat she demanded he buy her some dango.

Suddenly I pushed Fuu until she was an arms length away and I grabbed her face in my hands, feeling the dramatic beating of my heart slowly calming down. "Oh god are you alright my love?"

That slight smile returned to her eyes. "Oh, I'm fine so stop fussing. Its good practise for when I return to Suna after all." She wouldn't cry about it, I knew she wouldn't. But somehow her emotionless tone, lacking in any sign of cracking, made it a thousand times worse; because it was clear she had just come to accept this fact.

I pulled my arms back and flung her into my chest, squeezing her to me with all my might as my head rested on top of hers with my eyes screwed shut. "Just tell me if any bastard tries to hurt you and I'll make sure they regret it for every remaining moment of their living lives."

Her smile went through my top. "Don't be silly," she whispered and began to draw back and look up at me, "isn't it better that they hurt me; not him?"

"But you don't deserve-"

"Life isn't fair." Fuu snapped cutting off my pointless comment – she was right after all. I kissed her forehead.

"The least I can do is to stop the bastards here, right?" A fake smile reappeared and I turned away from her to face the disgusted onlookers. My hand reached up and lifted my headband, adding a third dimension to my vision and blinking like a danger light. The red eye left to me by my friend took in every movement of the crowd and one by one I copied them exactly. Fuu started laughing as they got stranger and stranger until the crowd dispersed, knowing well to avoid my Sharingan because it could change from fun to offensive at any moment.

"I can't believe you actually picked your nose when that man did," Fuu giggled and kissed my cheek.

"All in the name of art," I shrugged in reply and led her closer to the band playing.

It seemed to be a band of locals doing covers of not so well known songs, still to my amazement Fuu knew most the words and explained to me it was because when I was out she got bored and listened to all the strange radio stations and raided the attic for music. That added to the parties she'd been to and the fact she had often liked to listen to new peoples music meant she was fairly familiar with over half the songs.

Unsurprisingly we had gathered quite a crowd of eyes again. For one, Hatake Kakashi does not dance; a dancing Hatake Kakashi is like…is like…a pink and purple llama. For another, it was just simply the fact that there were a shit load of rumours about the dancing; singing girl and her chuckling; dancing sugar daddy. Not that I actually am a sugar daddy, it's just the rumours, I mean I haven't given her anything beneficial, have I?

Suddenly there was an arm around my shoulder and spinning me so another could go around Fuu's. "You're *hic* good. How'd'you get 'im –Hatake *hic* Kakashi- to dance?" It was the Hokage, drunker than usual, drunker by a landslide. When asked why she was so intoxicated by Fuu she replied: "One of those fuck*hic*ing days when life just gets you down. The Kazekage is *hic* useless. He's out of it and doesn't know *hic* what to do, so that guy with the white…Baki comes to me asking for *hic* help. Like I would know how to deal with children? So I *hic* sent him back to the Kazekage with Umeko to *hic* help. But you know Umeko she's…*hic* Umeko. And she's like 'I want money for this' and then she's like *hic* bad with the Kazekage because she *hic* hates him for hurting you, Fuu. But that got sorted *hic* out. But then the paper work, so much paper work and the Sake is all gone and Shizune wont buy more and the…" Her complaints died out as something caught her attention and she wandered off.

We shared a glance and Fuu giggled. "Are the children going to be alright?" I asked, a little on the worried side.

"Fine, he needs practise and they'll just be difficult because they don't know him…" She dwelled on the last part for a moment before carrying on. "But they'll all get used to it and Umeko is there, making trouble but helping. Besides, we're having fun; I'll sort out everything else later. I do hope that Misa and Masa drink that milk formula Umeko gave me though…I'm sure they will." She had been looking worried but tried to shake her head to clear it of the emotions that weren't wholly positive. I tried to think of a way to distract her when I heard:

"Yo, Fuu, what are you doing here?" And a guys arm this time wrapped itself around Fuu's shoulders, beer bottle grasped in hand.

"Dancing, what about you?" She grinned back at the young man with two fangs decorating his cheeks; who was smirking back, the tip of one of his sharp teeth showing.

"Working," he replied with a wink, "I'm in the band that was just playing. My mum's idea, apparently its tradition for all Inuzuka's to have side jobs. I tried to hide that I could play the guitar from her and succeeded until I was almost fifteen. I even hid my guitar at the academy and played away from home. But she sniffed it out and shortly after she'd found me an extra job: a guitarist for hire. Luckily I don't have to do much, only if someone is in need of me for like a night because their guitarist is ill et cetera. Still, it sucks, even Hana tried to help me hide my talent since hers got her stuck as an editor of some crappy shinobi magazine that she hates." Kiba rambled on and on then seemed to catch himself, realizing that that was what he was doing, and stopped abruptly. "My shifts over though, the guitarist this time could come for the second half so now that I've got my pay I'm leaving, have you seen Shino?"

When Fuu shook her head to say she hadn't; I pointed the young man in the direction that I had last seen his bug teammate in. He smiled and nodded thanks; patted Fuu's back and got on his way without looking back. For a few moments Fuu just stared after his retreating back.

"I feel as though I should have said goodbye," was her final explanation, "but if I did it would seem too much like a final farewell. It is not good luck to give goodbyes to those leaving to difficult places now is it?"

I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I think that's only when the one in question is leaving for battle, dear."

"Life is a battle." I heard her reply, it sounded so bitter, almost ground out. As if it tired her but it was just another cruel and harsh fact of life she'd come to begrudgingly except.

I kissed the top of her head again and she turned her face towards mine and pointed at her forehead. Obediently my lips followed her signal and as they left she pointed to the side of her eye and then her cheek; then nose and finally her lips. Each time as my mouth left her warm skin and each time it went exactly as she asked it until we were smiling against each other, only a thin layer of black between us –a thin layer that for the first time probably since I'd started wearing, I regretted having.

We broke and she whispered words I'd have hated to hear from any one, alive or dead, despite her. _Let's dance like idiots until we're struggling to so much as breathe, baby_.

**A/N: I think I have began to recover from dialogueitis SCORE. Only begun as I started spamming with the conversations again…then again this is a very talkative story.**

**Last line I imagine Fuu winking, but it sounded weird then I added it so I scratched that line. And if, like me, you struggle to see how the last line makes grammatical sense, re-read it as it does, it takes me about three tries each time though. But I don't want to change it because I like it, if only I could read it.**

**And I did use the right practise (in English UK language that is, not English US, it doesn't exist in US) I even checked when the edit/preview on this site told me I was wrong. I was not wrong.**

**And I might do a little side story on Kiba and the Inuzuka tradition of side jobs...but not yet, busy now...though it might be soon if I procrastinate other pressing matters...**

**Ok rambles over. Review if you like and get back to your lives :) and goodnight, because it's like nine here and that must mean it's later elsewhere, right? So sweet dreams =D**


	84. Chapter 84 Solid emotions

**Eighty-four:**

**Kakashi:**

We left that club when Anko returned, completely hammered and with smears of left over dango around her mouth, trying to convince us that we should get a load of 'fit' people together to have a huge gang bang before promptly passing out on us. Feeling nice we dragged her by her hair after us and lay her down on a stone bench before walking off into the night.

The morning came too soon. One minute we were dumping Anko on the bench and the next Fuu was looking at the clock and squealing we had to get moving because it was morning. I followed as she darted through the cold night obediently, once we passed our house, I mean my house, we continued running so I asked where we were headed and she just screamed to me to hurry up or we'd miss it.

Steadily the sky was turning a deep blue rather than the black of the night and the lighter it got the faster Fuu shouted for me to run until she skidded to a halt at the bottom of a path going up a mountain side and waited for me to reach her. As soon as I had she started off again, repeating 'nearly there nearly there' as she went tearing up the dirt path, occasionally slipping just to right herself or have me grab her elbow in an attempt (that always succeeded) to steady her.

Finally when she stopped for good I noticed that we were far above the village, standing on top of the highest peak in all of Konohagakure – above the Kage monument. Fuu took hold of my hand and ran to stand above the Third Hokage's head, skidding again and almost slipping off his forehead, but luckily she added chakra to her feet to slow the slide and I hauled her back up. It was lucky since it hadn't been long since we'd reinstated the art of using chakra to stand on surfaces and help with balance in her.

"Look its coming up!" She squealing and pointed at the slightly orange horizon.

"So we came all this way to watch the sun rise?" I asked with a smile unseen behind her back and under my mask. She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her waist as her head rested against my shoulder.

Silence fell comfortably over us as the sky lit up in shades of pink and red and yellow and orange as the sun edged its way into the sky, sending the multitude of colours sprawling over the village and lighting it in a beautiful, lying light. Lying as it made the place seem harmless and happy, when in reality it was a weeping town, weeping for all those it has lost and will lose. And finally the freshest and clearest of blues took hold of the sky.

"It's so perfect - the sunset and Konoha both. I'm going to miss this place."

"This place is going to miss you." I replied in a whisper. "I'm going to miss you."

I felt her sigh against me. "Let's go pick up the kids then, we've got to pack all their stuff."

I nodded as I kissed the top of her head and unwound my arms, only for her to skid off the edge of the thirds face. I swore and ran to the edge to see her slide to a stop on the tip of his nose.

"Oh come on, we're going to have fun until the very last moment, you hear me?"

And then she was off again, keeping chakra steadily in her feet but not strong enough to hold her firm, with just enough leeway to let her skate down on the soles of her shoes. I quickly found that though it was terrifying and dangerous, this method took up a lot less chakra (a good thing for Fuu who's only got very small reserves right now) and it was, as she had predicted, a lot of fun despite the fact that it was an extremely difficult technique that she probably only managed because she was a) unaware of this fact and b) unable to actually stop for long periods of time against gravity's will using only her chakra. Within seconds of me joining her I was laughing as she screamed her lungs out and we gained speed as we hurtled only just in control down to the village and to the few frightened villagers already out and awake, all of which were staring at us with wide eyes and running to get out of our way, or where they expected we would be since we weren't yet near them when they started to flee.

* * *

We could hear the racket when we arrived, panting (at least in Fuu's case) at the end of the road. We pushed open the door and the full force of the noise hit us. The Kazekage's rented apartment was alive with the wails and screams of unhappy babies. Somewhere further back there was also the sound of a man groaning one long, deep and continuous monotonous moan. The Kazekage came to the door the moment it opened with a look of relief; he was the most vulnerable that I think I will ever see a Kage. His usual messy hair was in more disarray than ever before and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. In his arms, held stiffly and as far away from his body as humanly possible, lay a screaming Masa, his eyes that matched his fathers identically in colour showed just as much desperation. Fuu smiled down lovingly at the child and as he sensed his mother's presence his screaming becoming louder and his arms went up to reach for her. Ever so slowly and carefully she picked the child up and held it tightly against her chest as she cooed and rocked it, a few minutes later he fell quite, into a peaceful sleep.

"What do you think of him?" Fuu sighed, addressing her question to the young redhead standing both awkwardly and relieved before us but never taking her eyes off her sleeping son.

"He is…small." Was the strained reply, clearly shown in his face (that yes, I was studying in great depth) was the confusion, the inability to describe and the fact that he had no idea on earth what to make of this small being he had helped to create.

"Yes, yes he is." Fuu agreed, still smiling at his sleeping form, as she kissed his head. "So where's my darling daughter, she's starting to give me a headache."

He led us to a room in the back where the man's groaning was coming from and opened the door. This room was a bigger mess than the rest of the place (which was already off the scale with unused diapers all over the place that had been put on wrong and baby milk spilt all over the floor and piles of toys, rags and household objects the children had gotten a hold of). Sitting in the corner, rocking back and force with a baby girl crying her eyes out was Baki, esteemed shinobi, member of the council and former sensei to the Kazekage and his two consultants. Broken down to a helpless heap by one small human.

"Dear me, she sure does have high destructive power, doesn't she?" Fuu laughed, speaking out loud the joke I had kept in my head, not feeling right to talk in this place. Misa fell silent upon hearing Fuu's voice and then screamed louder, grabbing at her shirt when Fuu lifted her from the grateful Baki's arms. "Aw, are you hungry baby?"

She then settled herself down, placing Masa on a pillow gently so as not to wake him…and pulled up her top. I was perfectly used to this by now, having seen her breast feed an uncountable amount of times and having seen her naked an awful lot even when she wasn't. The Kazekage however, was not. Baki took his leave for a shower, but that was understandable since his relationship with Fuu was that of a light but not very strong friendship. The Kazekage on the other hand was the father of her children, the first man she loved, the one she had chosen to spend her life with. And yet his ears were matching his hair colour as he turned nervously away, his eyes flittering everywhere but her and her exposed breast.

"You can look, you know. She's all yours – every part of her, from today on. But you better take good care of her." I whispered and then added: "Besides it's perfectly natural," with a smirk to try and cover my threat somewhat.

He shot me a deadly stare and Fuu hushed at Misa though I knew it was meant for me. So I shut up.

I continued to watch Fuu, concentrating mainly on the small upturned corners of her mouth, showing her content and how happy the children made her. That and the pulled down eyebrows and every so slightly scrunched eyes to represent her uncertainty and the fact that she was scared. It took a while before I realised that I could feel the Kazekage's eyes on me and from his expression I gathered mine must have been one expressing every emotion I'd tried to hide and not rub in his face. As our eyes met he looked away and unseen to all I bit my lip in regret.

Misa was slowly removed, her eyes drooping and Fuu smiled at me. "Come on, we better go pack up my stuff. I'm hungry; we should go get some ice-cream too."

"Alright but we're going to have to sit in some back alley again; I don't want people seeing my face." I replied, eye crinkling in a smile and all.

"We'll get a tub and bring it back h-to your apartment then." Fuu caught herself.

"You've…seen his face?" Gaara cut through us as he asked Fuu, partly because he just felt he need to say _something_, anything at all and it seemed to present itself as an easy option just before she left. But mainly because he'd known me a long time, however distantly, and knew that even Naruto hadn't seen my real face.

"Of course I have, I wasn't going to have sex with a faceless man, was I?" She replied bluntly, with absolutely no remorse and everything in me felt as though it caved in.

Anticipation, worry, guilt and so many things I couldn't name racked through me as the Kazekage seemed to be caught between saying two things, 'no, of course not' and that he actually went with in the end: "You…have made love…together." It was barley a question, just a statement that he needed an answer too.

"Yes, I have, many a time and I bloody enjoyed it, no, I fucking _loved _it."

**Fuu:**

We'd gotten back, at last. The last night had been amazing. The memory just a buzz of euphoria. It made me want to stay more than ever but, similarly, it made me more ready to leave than I had imagined ever being. Not yet ready, but able. Which is a whole lot better than I'd planned.

When we got in I first had to feed Masa, who had woken up a minute before we got in screaming in hunger (they were not too keen on the formula yet apparently) and after that, as promised, we had eaten a tub of ice cream between us. But then I'd gone for a shower and not seen Kakashi since, having gone straight from my shower to packing up my things.

So it took me by surprise when Kakashi's voice came from the doorway to our, no, his, it's no longer mine, room. "It's hard to believe that you're actually going."

"I've got to," I sighed back, "you know I'd love to stay, but…I can't. I'm needed there and besides, I made a promise to help him, I can't go back on my word. Not only because he'd then be free to go back on his but because I couldn't bring myself to do that to him." I tried to stay strong but my voice still failed me and wavered and tears still decided to sting my eyes. "I'll come back and visit and you can come to me, this isn't goodbye – I won't let it be." I promised, knowing there was as much chance that this was impossible as there was that it would happen. A tear traced its way down my cheek, my stupid stubborn eyes ignoring my commands telling them to stop.

"Of course it's not goodbye," Kakashi whispered back as he wrapped is arms around me and kissed my forehead, his voice also portraying that he knew this, if it ever did become truth, would take a long while before possible. "I'm too selfish to let you go." He chuckled and I pulled away to kiss his showing lips.

"No, you've got to be happy without me and move on. It was selfish of me to ask that and I take it back. This has to be the end of this." I shook my head, an abundance of guilt washing over me but I knew how unlikely it was we could continue to see each other in any way and I knew he was far too good to wait around on one unavailable girl, he deserved more and I'd never wish that on him. We both had to get on with a life apart.

"Never," He pouted stubbornly and then continued before I could argue back. "Let's go drop your kids off with the Kazekage, there's somewhere I want to take you, some people dear to me wish to meet you." I tried to argue but he held a finger to my lips and I melted under his touch, resigning myself to do anything he asked. "I need to give you a real goodbye, even if I refuse to loose you." He smirked and the look in his eye forced me into agreeing.

I finished up the packing while Kakashi made a picnic and put it in a scroll before helping put half my stuff in scrolls (I managed the other half as our last training session). When we reached the Kazekage's it was eleven and I asked if I could meet him at two at the gates. Instantly he agreed and I could see the worry that I'd not turn up in his eyes so I thanked him with a smile and touched his arm lightly. A difficult task but one that I hoped he knew he could take as a promise I'd return with him.

We settled ourselves in front of a large blue stone that Kakashi asked me to read while he set up for a picnic. Engraved on the stone were thousands of names and the single sentence: 'Konoha memorial stone'. After a while, when I was only a fraction of the way through the names, Kakashi came up behind me and hugged my waist. A few moments after that, he pointed to a few names.

"My loved ones rest here. Lost in battle and only remembered as a few names among thousands on a bit of rock." I wrapped my arms around his and refrained from saying a thing, knowing there was nothing I could say and no way that I could hope to dull the pain. "Every precious person to me leaves one way or another: death, to rogue ninjas, to destiny, to change, to other teachers, to depression, to a state of mind I can never comprehend, to distant places." He continued as he buried his head into the back of my neck.  
"I used to try and run from attachments because I'd only ever been hurt by them and each time I reformed I was hurt again. But then the third stuck me with a team, he did it more for me than them I figure. He knew exactly who to put under my command, the scheming old sod." There was a smile in his voice now that I found myself responding to with a small one of my own. "And in next to no time those darn little kids had forced me into loving them. Though they have all gone now; are all lost like the rest, they have taught me a lot and given me the strength to continue building relationships, even if I know the ones I build to be hopeless and without a future. I've learnt more from them than I could ever hope to teach them."

Silently I turned in his embrace and brought my hands up to his face to remove his mask in one swift movement and crashed my lips against his. My lips felt hot as his reacted instantly against my own, moving in perfect sync. Slowly I traced up his arms and to his shoulders, gripping and tugging him down as his own hands slipped from my waist to pull my hips against him. I rested my hands on his chest so I could match my own heart beat to his before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled back slowly to kiss it gently.

"You stupid man, they're still there, just in a different sense; a different way. Besides, you've still got Gai; he's never changed and sure as hell isn't going anywhere. And Iruka, didn't you say you were attracted to him? He's sweet and if Naruto's class can't sway him nothing can." I chuckled as I continued to kiss his neck that was still covered by mask. "And no one's ever going to leave you." My head rested against his chest as I whispered and he stroked my hair.

The conversation died there and we sat down to eat while talking about trivial, unemotional things and before we knew it, time had run away from us. Gone so fast we didn't notice it passing and suddenly, I was due to leave. Kakashi stood first and offered his hand.

"One last dance?" He bowed and as he came up winked and smirked playfully.

"This is going to be the cheesiest thing we've ever done and will ever do, are you sure?" I laughed and took his hand anyway, allowing him to pull me up so forcefully that I jumped.

His arms took my waist and I hugged his neck as I lent my head on his shoulder and silently to some unheard tune we danced. Some unheard tune that was extraordinarily long, I might add.

* * *

By the time we reached the gates we were ten minutes later than when I'd said we'd be leaving and a group consisting of every person I could have thought of was also standing there. It seems Konoha's gossip system really is as magnificent as rumoured.

My grip tightened in Kakashi's hand at the sight of so many people. So many sympathetic looks given by the friends I was leaving behind. Some how that gathering of people dear to me scared me more than anything else about going back to Sunagakure.

The Kazekage sighed and looked revealed when we turned up. Oh god how bad it would have been if we didn't, when there were this many people around. He nodded slightly and let Kakashi pull me through the crowd of eyes – oh god so many eyes – I let Kakashi handle most the goodbyes for me too. I did say a few words to a couple of people, of course, like thanking Umeko for helping and Tsunade for letting me stay and I told Naruto to avoid getting holes through him again because I couldn't handle going through that again.

We broke through the crowd and I took a deep breath before turning to face them, face lit up in a smile. "Bye then, thanks for everything and all, I'll see you soon." I waved, trying to sound as ecstatic as possible though it sounded faked even to my ears. I went up on tiptoes and kissed Kakashi quickly through his mask and then turned, still smiling.

"No." He said stubbornly and I was relieved for the real emotion of confusion to take over my features as he grabbed my arm and turned me back to face him.

Gently he took my hands and placed them either side of his face, concealing us from everyone and he slid down his mask. It all happened in under a second and then he was kissing me, hot and hard against my mouth and mentally I had to keep screaming at my hands to stay put and not wander or they'd all see his face and it would be over. His hands however took pleasure in running down my body and around my back, hugging me fiercely into him as his tongue slipped over my lips then…

…Apart. We both smiled and he laid his forehead on mine as he pulled his mask back up and I released my hands from their command to stay still, letting them do as they pleased and run through his hair.

"Goodbye," we both whispered and he kissed my nose before we fully separated and I turned to Baki and the Kazekage and we walked out the gates.

Leaving everything behind.

**Kakashi:**

It was funny to watch her retreating figure and know that she was leaving and with her a part of me was leaving too, yet know also that it wouldn't be over. Because I wasn't going to let that happen and she didn't want it too. So it was strange, because as I watched her move beyond my reach, I felt comforted that somehow, somewhere; at some time, I'd kiss her again; hold her again; have her again.

Gaara walked about three meters in front and another five to her left stiffly and awkwardly. I felt my face fall into a sad half-smirk under my mask – thinking about how they had a lot of hard work cut out for them. Fuu turned one last time with a huge wave; I returned it with a lazy, two-fingered salute.

"Hey, are you alright sensei?" Naruto asked as he slapped my back – he had gotten stronger again – and I noticed that almost all of our goodbye party was giving me sympathetic looks.

"'Course I'm fine – it's not like this is the end of us; I'll see her again."

"Kakashi-sensei…I think you need to accept that she's gone and has chosen the Kazekage." Sakura sighed, full of unneeded empathy. "It will only be harder if you don't."

I didn't have to reply, Umeko scoffed at her for me and said: "You people don't know shit. Even all the Kage's working together couldn't keep those two apart let alone just the Kazekage."

"Amen to that." Giichi smirked and raised an imaginary glass; maybe he's not as bad as I thought… "A-fricking-men to that." He repeat and nodded as his arm went around Umeko and they started an argument that quickly progressed into a fight. I just smirked as Sakura hit both of their heads and dragged the medics back to the hospital and one after another our group dispersed until only I was left staring off at the horizon.

**Fuu:**

The moment Konoha was out of sight shoved the children into Baki's chest and collapsed to the ground on my knees. Everything went black for a moment and when I came back to noise was echoing around me because I must have been screaming. Bellow me the sand was darker too and my body was vibrating. Nails clawed at my eyes as I tried to scream again, this time the sound getting caught in my throat and turning into chocked gasps instead.

Finally I stopped and pulled myself up, taking the silent children from Baki (they were both staring at me in confusion while Baki just looked uncomfortable and the Kazekage avoided looking at me altogether). Then, without a word, we were on our way again. Heading towards a long time of nothingness and eventually, hopefully, a happy enough life that it could compete with what I would have had if I'd stayed. Never mind though, I'd be staying in Sunagakure either way, even if I kept saying I might return when I got there I knew that I might fool others but I couldn't fool myself with it.

**Naruto:**

I waited a long time before I left Kakashi-sensei at the gates; in fact I waited the longest. Each of our –actually more accurately her, since we did not know everyone- friends had already left. Some had things to do, others got bored and others just didn't want to watch her disappear over the horizon. Personally I only had an appointment to eat a load of ramen at Ichiraku's to get to and that could be cancelled if I so wanted. But I did leave eventually. We hadn't been able to see Fuu for a good thirty minutes and Kakashi-sensei was showing no signs of moving. So, after squeezing his shoulder and inviting him to join me for ramen later, I left him alone with his thoughts.

Well she's made her choice so now is a good a time as any to tell you what I'd call her and Kakashi. I mentioned that I'd never speak it aloud and I'd try to not even think it until the decision was set in stone, and by god it is now.

They're everything everybody wants to be. But she didn't choose that, because she went where she was needed, something I understand but don't agree with. Yes, I would choose my sensei over my friend-in-need for her just because that would be best for her and no one else. I understand that she'll never be that selfish so I would have made that decision for her. She's like Kakashi that way, other people's needs are always far more important than her own, even if by going where she's needed most she wont be able to completely fill the need and going where she wanted someone would completely satisfy it. And therefore others have to make those selfish decisions in her favour for her, so I'd do that and choose for her to stay. Not only that, but one unhappy person in the triangle is better than two, right? By going both her and Kakashi are sad, by staying only Gaara would be. A horrible thought, especially since I know what it's like to be a Jinchuriki and understand he has spent most his life sad, but that's why Fuu chose him. So I don't have to, because she did, you see?

**Gaara:**

Even if I forget everything else, something happened the day Fuu left Konoha to come back with me that I'll never forget. Just when we could only just see the gates of Konohagakure clearly and at the very last moment we would be able to make out the faces of those waiting, she did something spectacular. As she turned and waved her facial expression changed to a smile and, upon turning back, it morphed ever so slightly and it hit me horribly hard. I had just seen a smile more heartfelt than anything I'd ever seen her face wear before. A sad; broken; pained smile. The most real smile I'd ever get to see on her face. For him.

* * *

**A/N: A little late, sorry. But you'll understand at chapter eighty-six (the one I only just finished) as it is the length of two chapters. Yay extra long! It killed me, I wrote half of it in like two days and was like: 'you know what I want this response to what has just happened in the same chapter so I'll get it done quickly'. But alas, it was not quick. It took a very long time. And then I went back and added so much non-dialogue because I wanted to explain it more T.T so I apologize. And then I did the street quiz and when I got back I went to bed…then this morning there was snow so I haven't been in all day...so you got this a day later than you would have…if you're wondering my team came joint 5th, which is amazing since all the teams were of adults and yet all of us are still in school. The top four got prizes though oh well, always next year.**


	85. Chapter 85 Places to look

**A/N: Apologies for the late update but it's not my fault! I went away from the 11th to the 18th and then tried to get this up on Monday (the one the went not the one that's coming in four hours) but my internet crashed and wasn't fixed until Friday evening but I was out on Friday from 4:30 and then almost all of Saturday and I had youtube to catch up on! So yeah sorry for the wait but I refuse to take the blame, go complain to virgin media, we are.**

**Eighty-Five: Places to look.**

**Gaara:**

Much like on the way there, the journey back was achieved through instinct and instinct alone. There was no conversation other than that which was completely necessary, such as that there was an oasis coming up, or we'd set up camp in this distance, or the kids needed feeding so we'd have a break. But there was an infinite amount of conversation compared to the amount of contact during the long four day walk (it took longer because of the babies needing breaks, feeding and shade etc and Fuu was tired from carrying them, though I don't believe she slept a wink).

I was too scared to try and touch her and she wasn't ready to make the first move. So we walked a good seven meters away from each other (it had been ten but Baki pointed out we were far too spread out for if there was an attack so we closed by three meters and Baki stood between us). Not even our eyes caught, she didn't so much as look either of us in the face, let alone the eyes. Though I am not sure as to why she did not feel comfortable looking at Baki. Then again, who am I to talk when I spent the majority of the time with my eyes to the ground or, _very _occasionally, the horizon?

* * *

I don't recall walking through the gates to my village: just the door to my home. And there, sat before me, crammed onto the few small sofas and chairs, was each and every member of my family and also every member of hers that were in the area (which was all of my family and her Suna friends).

Hope slowly came into their eyes while they said things like 'welcome back' and 'how are you?' and 'feels like an eternity'. Each comment as awkward as the one that went before it; Fuu nodded about once, her eyes completely hollow as everyone said things to her and no one received a reply.

The empty look never left her eyes as mumbled words that were supposed to sound like excuses formed on her lips and quickly dissolved, falling to the floor incoherently as she left the building.

I was about to follow suit and leave without a word, perhaps to work, or to think on the roof, or just plain _leave_, but I stopped short and remembered one, small, inescapable fact.

I was a father now. And I had to bloody step up and act like one.

So I argued against my instinct and, miraculously, my mind won and my legs stopped midway in their attempt of walking. Slowly I turned back to my friends and picked up the basket that held the silent, staring children. They seemed to be taking in everything about this new place; these new faces. Their eyes seemed to hold intelligence and it hit me once again that these things, these small humans, these children, were living and mine and their whole survival depended on us; on me.

I tore my eyes from theirs, they seemed to be glaring at me and I couldn't stand the judgement, and turned to my peers. "These are…my…children. They are Misa and Masa. The red-haired one is Misa and white haired one is Masa, they are a girl and a boy in that order. They will be…living with us for a while." I said both feeling and sounding awkward. I decided to add one last thing: "They are…small." It was still the only way I could describe them, not knowing them personally or just anything about…small people…children…babies and I was still unsure of how I felt about them for they scared me and I was still in shock but, more importantly, I was still unsure of how they felt about me.

The awkward silence was slowly broken as one by one they started to laugh (Kankuro full out laughing; holding his sides as he wheezed) and Temari mentioned something about how it would be nice for Daisuke to have more kids running around, when they were big enough of course.

I nodded and placed the children in the arms of Lilia and Anzu; the latter cooed a bit but didn't seem all that happy about Fuu's return like the others did. Then again those two have a hate-hate style relationship - that's what Temari said at least.

This time I did leave, feeling I had completed a small portion of parenting duties and knowing, being as inept as I am, I probably wouldn't do anything else as well for the time being. Not while I was a million miles away.

Fuu was back. And I needed to think.

**Baki:**

Finally after hours of waiting - hours she had spent in the village, unable to leave like a prisoner as she just wandered, we were worried that she had only returned physically to us, that mentally she was still far off - she came through the door almost silently. It was noon when she came in, or round about, one child was placed in Temari's arms whilst the other in Matsuri's, then the moment of truth came and she looked up. A small smile graced her lips and it didn't look too forced or too fake. Praise the lords. Then her face fell to anger, though this didn't look too real, I just hoped I was reading her expressions right.

She pointed a finger accusingly at Kankuro and we all silently sighed in relief that her anger wasn't directed at Gaara, not stopping to think what Kankuro could have done.

"You," she waved her finger madly at him, "now it's not that I don't love my children and all but that whole giving birth fiasco? It hurts!" She almost yelled, we still didn't stop to think about how that was his fault, just glad that the anger was still away from our little redheaded Kazekage. "It hurts a lot. Did you never have The Talk with him?" Her finger moved to Gaara and we all sighed again, not real anger, at least we don't think so. "You need to tell him about contraception this moment! Go and give him The Talk or I'll castrate you both!" She yelled as she pushed them into a room and slammed the door.

We all truly smiled, so glad to have her back, smiling, laughing and joking with us again. So unbelievably happy to have her back, just to have the real her back here with us. The relief was short lived however, it only lasted until the door closed behind them and she leaned on it for a spilt second too long. As she looked up this time we weren't greeted with the smile that gave us hope but her face drained of the little colour it had had before; she darted out of the room.

Kankuro and Gaara (whose name I've just noticed never left Fuu's lips once) entered the room a few minutes later. "That was the most awkward thing I've ever had to do." Kankuro shuddered, we were mildly surprised he'd actually gone ahead and given The Talk and just as surprised that he hadn't previously.

"That was the most awkward thing I've ever had to endure." Gaara muttered in his monotone way, his arms crossed protectively over his chest and a look of utter distaste in his sea foam eyes.

"Hey, where's Fuu gone?" We had all been hoping that question wouldn't be asked and it had been a likely hope too, since we all knew Gaara wouldn't want to seem too clingy now that she's finally back in his reach. But trust Kankuro to soil that hope.

"She wanted to look around the mansion, get used to being back in Suna, I'll check for her but we should give her some space." Temari interjected, looking down at the baby so that her youngest brother couldn't see the lie, she passed the child to me as she walked out the room.

"Didn't she have all morning to do that?" Kankuro asked for his brother, knowing he couldn't.

"The village, not the mansion, it must be strange moving from that small apartment with one man back to this huge building with another." Daisuke said calmly; I couldn't even tell he was lying about her whereabouts and I knew he was - that boy could have been a huge threat to us if Fuu hadn't brought him here.

Temari came back half an hour later with a small shake of her head to everyone. "She wasn't in her room, on the roof, in the kitchen, the living room or any of the other rooms she favoured when I looked in them. I'm sure she'll appear for dinner later." She informed us.

Shortly after, her team-mates arrived back again; we explained that Fuu was around but we couldn't find her, the boy understood immediately.

"Hey, Lilia, you go and find out from the others what she's like now, if anything's changed and see the children. I'll have a quick search and if I can't find her leave a message in her room that we visited, ok?" The overly handsome boy asked. Yes I, the old pervert who hides my face, am slightly jealous - even though with a face like that I'd still favour covering it. It's like a safety blanket to me and a mask to hide my emotions all in one.

It was two hours later that the boy returned, Lilia-san hadn't noticed his long absence and Kankuro hadn't found the need to question it, I still don't know what Gaara was thinking. The rest of us assumed he looked extra hard for her or even found her, he never said though.

**Danko:**

Fuu wasn't too hard to find, not once I sat in her room, imagined I was her and thought about it. Not completely sure about what had happened but knowing that she had run off (probably having had a break down but hidden it from the Kazekage) did help me find the answer. It wasn't a specific place; it was a list of places she wouldn't be and then likely places she would be. She wouldn't be: anywhere she had previously favoured, anywhere open, anywhere near people, anywhere with a memory attached. She would be: hidden; somewhere small and cramp; curled up, probably somewhere with white walls - in a corner at a guess.

So I started to search isolated spaces and finally found her curled up against a washing tub in an unused laundry room, a small space then a hamper closing her in on the other side. Somehow she was paler than usual and she was drawing patterns on the side of the tub beside her with a far off, scared look in her eyes. I'd never seen her with more emotion in all our time together, not real, deep felt emotion like this. Silently I slid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. We sat silent and cramped for a long, long time before she finally spoke.

"The right thing, I did the right thing; I did the moral thing, the helpful thing, the right thing." She chanted and my hold tightened, she was going mad under this decision. "Not what I wanted, not the selfish thing, not the happiest thing but the scary one, the right thing. I'm needed, this choice is needed, is best for the world; I must always do what's best for the world. Forget other life, that was the wrong life, I couldn't stay there; I would have to be ignorant to stay and like the Chiyoko would ever allow ignorance. Ignorance is bliss, bittersweet bliss. Happy here, loved here, love here, right here." She continued to coo to herself.

"Happy here, loved here, love here." I repeated, not sure if it was right for her to be here if this was how she took it. "Safe here," I added instead as an after thought that took no thought at all, was innate and obvious.

She laughed, a deranged, sorrow filled laugh. "Never safe," She shook her head and her laughter stopped, replaced by a silent tear that she stubbornly rubbed away.

We were silent again after that, I just fiddled with a piece of her hair and stayed by her, refusing to loosen my grip while she stared emptily at the white tiles beneath her feet, I was scared she'd shatter if I released even the slightest of pressure.

I stayed until her eyes started to refocus and she said: "Roof now, alone. Go now." The latter part was for me, I knew, so I nodded and let go of her slowly.

Luckily she stayed as one whole. I took her hand and pulled her up too then wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head as I pulled away before leading her out of the room and we went our separate ways, her to the roof and me to the residence and my other female team mate.

**Fuu:**

It was hard to talk to everyone as if I was fine. Like everything was alright. Difficult to act like I'd never left or, at least, that I didn't care I'd come back. Almost impossible to hide all the tell tale signs that I was dying from loneliness. Not that I was at all alone, they never left me alone and, for the few seconds that they would, I was with the children. One of the three children, and oh lord was it amazing to be with all _three_ of my children. But it didn't make it much easier; it didn't make it better; it didn't make it worth it yet.

But I'm a fucking brilliant poker player.

And, as a poker player, I picked up a couple of helpful tricks. I could imitate any emotion well enough that you'd never notice - not if you didn't want to. And, when it got too tough, I could just keep my face blank. Not show happiness to be back but also hide the depression of leaving. Leaving _him_. The new nameless man, because I can't even so much as think his name without wanting to cry or, worse, run back. It was worse when I saw his face in my mind or someone said something he had once said. Almost unbearable; almost unliveable. If I could; if I didn't have too much left to do, there were probably a few occasions on which I may have gone to end my own life. Not that I wished to die. Not at all. But, in the heat of the moment; right when the pain was at its highest, could you blame me for fleeting thoughts?

It was clear however that despite my brilliant acting they all knew me too well and could tell that it was exactly that – acting. Because even with all the time apart and all the changes that had taken place, they still knew me, for I'm not creative enough to truly change from who I was. It was in the way the looked at me when they thought I couldn't see; in the way their smiles fell as my eyes moved along ever so slightly; in their voices, so quiet and careful; it was in the very air they breathed out, I could taste it.

They pitied me. They loved me for returning. They hated me for ever having left. They didn't understand me anymore. Yes, they knew who I used to be and therefore plenty of who I was currently, but they could never again empathize; never again understand. Every fibre of their beings screamed that at me, making everything so much harder because even those precious to me could never comprehend anything I'd ever feel again. But they tried; they wanted to, or at least they tried to believe they would try and would want to, so I could feel nothing but grateful in spite of not wanting to owe them a thing, not have to feel I should because of leaving and doing something I would never regret even though I knew that I was supposed to.

The worst thing of all, unsurprisingly, was the way their eyes flittered between the Kazekage and I whenever we passed within a mile of each other and the defeated, disappointed sighs that followed when neither of us ran up to the other and at _least_ spoke to them. And the excuses where running thin even though the Kazekage did a wonderful job of finding things to do so that I might avoid confrontation. Either he was scared of what would happen or considerate of how hard I was finding it to start. But they were growing suspicious that we never would talk and sort things out and, in all honesty, so was I.

* * *

So one fine night considerably lacking in moon and with only a few specks of light far above, I made my way up the familiar corridors and ladders with a strong sense of nostalgia and found myself on the lowest part of the roof. The air smelt hot and burned, as if a fire had been raging all day and I found myself wondering whereabouts the bush fires had hit. Then I scolded myself for finding other things to concentrate on.

It had been a week since I'd arrived back in the village hidden in the sand, that's eleven days since I embarked with the Kazekage for those who cannot count. I was slightly tired; too much was rushing around my head for me to sleep. Luckily I was on a constant high, the many things buzzing around keeping me energized _just_ enough to stop me from collapsing. And coffee, I had gone further back into the recess of a caffeine addiction – Umeko would have been disappointed…nope, not meant to think of Konoha.

But yes, back to the description of the night. It was cold and dry, as all nights in almost all deserts always are. There was the slightest of breezes running its fingers through the sand and my stomach lurched at the yearning need to join it once again. Months and months of rejection to that part of me was spilling over the edges and just begging to run free and dance in currents that rushed across the world…nope, not meant to get distracted, I _have _to do this. Yes, there was that free, cool, inviting breeze and…and there were the sounds of…of…there had to be a sound to take my mind off this. Ah, the sound of a couple arguing far off and the howl of some alley cat and, if you strained your ears very hard and were extremely lucky, you might hear the silent footfalls of the night time shinobi.

Like a blast from the past he was sat with his back to me on the highest part of the roof, staring out at the horizon with a thin film of sand around him moving in the opposite direction of the wind.

"Hello," I finally got out lamely, having already spent an awkward amount of time standing there trying to think of how to start and coming up with nothing better; nothing more eloquent. He stiffened and as I sat beside him I noticed that he attempted a smile. "I'm sorry, that was a terrible way to start, wasn't it?" I sighed as I hugged my knees and, realizing how large the gap was, shuffled closer until there was only a single meter between us. "It's been a while, how have things been here?"

He spent a few more moments silent as he scowled in thought and finally replied: "Fine, quiet inside and loud outside. I've mis-…you are alright, aren't you? Not having any after effects from giving birth? Not in pain? No, never mind."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, voice as awkward as his eyes portrayed him too feel. "I'm fine, Umeko, she was my medic, allowed me some weak painkillers and I take one a day. I was young and they were twins and the whole pregnancy was an unusual one so I have been in some pain, but it would be dangerous for me to take any strong medication – in case I get addicted. But I've been alright. I've lost a lot of weight from breast feeding, which is always good."

He nodded and muttered about that being good or something, really he was just talking for the sake of it; not for the meaning of the words. "What are you doing still awake, shouldn't you be sleeping as much as possible? I read that babies are exhausting and you should sleep whenever they were."

"Been reading up on the subject, have you?" I whispered and, to my surprise, found myself smiling, an expression that only grew as he replied 'of course'. "I can't sleep; you know how sleep and I have never gotten along much. It's just one of those nights."

"Oh, is there anything you need?"

There was concern in his voice and it sent another pang of guilt through my spine. "No, I'm fine. I've taken up training in restless nights recently but…I didn't feel like it and…well…"

"Well?" He prompted.

"Well we have to talk sooner or later and I fear that later shall never become the present, so sooner was all that was left. I would like you to arrange some meetings for me, I have to explain everything or we'll never move on." I told the empty clothes line on a roof one hundred yards away. "But enough with business, Masa has your eye colour, you know? Such a pretty colour and Misa has your hair, as messy and vibrant." I laughed, "…we've got to fix this and soon, for their sake if for nothing else. They'll be messed up enough just having our genes; we don't have to go and make life harder for them, do we?"

"I guess, but how do we…fix this?"

"I'm not sure." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well…you could start by…saying my name."

"W-what? I've-I've said your name. What d-do you mean?"

"Yes, you have. In the heat of the moment; screaming instinctually; with great difficulty. Never consciously; never intentionally; never for no reason other than it being my name." He looked at me with those gorgeous sea-foam green eyes that clearly said 'don't think I haven't noticed; don't think I don't know' and, as was their power, I found myself believing in what they said. "You can start by saying my name and I can start by properly apologizing."

After a moments thought I gave my consent. "Fine and I will say my part at least once everyday until I can do it again. Ok–" I faltered and then coughed and tried again. "Alright, Gaara, it's your turn."

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly upwards. "Alright, Fuu, I am _so _sorry for everything. Not that I'm sorry for what I did, but how I did it and…this is already coming out wrong, isn't it?"

"It's fine, G-Gaara,"

"Well first off I'm sorry that it pains you to say my name and I'm sorry that I've ruined your home for you and I'm sorry that I've brought you back. I'm sorry I didn't use contraception; I'm sorry I didn't listen; I'm sorry I didn't take blame too; I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner you were pregnant. Then I'm sorry that I found you; sorry I didn't wait for you to tell me yourself. I'm sorry I shouted; I regret almost everything I said and I hate myself for hurting you." God his voice sounded different regretful; god it was bad that I wanted to tell him none of it was true and lie. He was still looking at the sky; not at me – it was probably easier for him that way. "But I'm not sorry for what I did. I was too scared I'd loose you, I lo-I couldn't accept a life without you. So I tried all I could to bring you back and I'm sorry I tried too early. I am sorry about how I went about what I did though, it was heartless and selfish – but the intent is not something I can apologise for and I am sorry about that. But most of all I'm sorry that I couldn't let you go."

I smiled a bit. "A lot has been weighing on you, huh? Well I should take some blame, it wasn't right of me to react the way I did to being pregnant and to run off so suddenly and I probably took everything worse because of hormones. I apologize for the harsh things I also said and, for those words about me, I forgive you. I'm sorry that I can't forgive you for everything yet, that it will take time to heal enough to be able to. And I'm sorry that I am not sorry about being unfaithful." I screwed my eyes shut as his face lit up my memories again; the feeling of his arms washed over me; I could feel his lips on my skin…no, stop it; you'll kill yourself like this.

"Now cheer up, you're burdening yourself too much and a country can't be efficiently run by a wallowing leader, can it? Tomorrow please arrange some meetings first with the council then the citizens for me in the upcoming week and now I'm going back down, so I'll see you tomorrow – Gaara."

I thought about touching him but his name was hard enough for the time being and he'd already smiled at me and nodded his head, so I took that as I sign that I could leave. So leave I did, back to sit in the room of m-our children.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, back at last ^-^ now there's just the kiddies growing up, the relationship getting better, a few things messing stuff up and the Chiyoko-ness before the end. So near yet so, so, _so _far T.T'**

**Oh and it's late for a number of reasons (as mentioned at the top but better here), like I was away and then ill again (it was the third time, the first two may not yet have been mentioned since my A/N's are time travellers from the past and what you get in them is relevant like a month before you receive them…) and then my internet crashed on Monday evening all the way until Friday (if they actually managed to fix it…) but I was out until Saturday so…yeah…**

**Review for me?**


	86. Chapter 86 Selfless Selfishness

**Eighty-six: Selfless selfishness.**

**Gaara:**

I arranged Fuu's first meeting on her ninth day back, having to give the council at least a days warning (really they preferred one week to one day's but when the Kazekage asks…things bend slightly to his will). As mentioned prior this meeting was with the council. And I was not invited. Baki had also been left out since he was 'personally and emotionally involved in the topic of discussion'. But we assumed we could just demand those present to tell us what had been said; what had happened.

We assumed wrong.

They had all been sworn to secrecy until Fuu had spoken to the whole village. We were allowed to know that the council had arranged that meeting the next day. So not long to wait but still too long when you're meant to be in charge and your subjects are being defiant and you really don't have the patience for it because you're worrying what on earth the woman you love is planning.

Yes love. I did and still do love her. Didn't I say it already?…Ok I admit that screaming at her and demanding she came back because of that fact wasn't exactly the right way to do it, but I did it nonetheless. Never got a reply in return and haven't said it in a calm, loving way yet but she's not ready to hear it and when she is, well I might still not be ready to say it again.

Oh god what if he said it to her? What if that bloody Hatake fucking Kakashi loves her? Even worse…what if she loves him? What if she told him so when she still hasn't said those words to me? Oh god, what have I done to her? No, I can't think like that – I'll go insane.

* * *

The tenth day came and a stage had been set up in the park I visited when I was young. She had it set up in the far corner and a large crowd of people she had invited with the following invitation: 'everyone who wants to hear what I have to say may come and those who do not, it doesn't matter as if you later find you do, I will be repeating myself as many times as needed' were surrounding it. With a fishy invitation like that more people than those which cared had turned up. And they were all crowded around the stage as close as possible. Leaving my old seat on the swing free and (and I think she planned this as it is exactly the kind of thing she would do) leaving it with a good view of the stage (or more precisely raised planks of unstable wood and sandstone). So obviously I took this seat and my friends and family stood around me, my siblings awkwardly trying not to think about all the times they'd left me lonely and crying on this very seat which had, partly, led to the monster I allowed myself to become.

Then a hush fell and she stepped out. Silently she placed the basket with her –our, they're mine damn it- children in at the back of the stage and made her way to the middle. My first thoughts were that she looked exactly as I'd remembered, back in her old white dress and then there were the bags under her eyes. She'd often had bags. But these (this being my second thought) were worse than they used to be. Her eyes being hollow and as black as bruises; even her skin seemed translucent as if she hadn't slept in weeks (which might well have been the case since I had seen her absent from her room or wandering the grounds at night a couple of times).

The silence of hundreds of people waiting, shuffling in anticipation was broken as one man shouted for her to get on with it and her eyes closed, opening with a malicious, self-righteous smirk as she looked down with disgust at the crowd.

_Oh god, we've got to stop her!_ My mind was screaming at me while my heart was shouting: _we can't let her do something this stupid_. They were working perfectly in sync, but my physical body refused to move, freezing in place as my friends around me suddenly got the same realization and Baki rested an awkward hand on my shoulder.

"She's going to take all the blame; she's going to make the village hate her. Her plan is to make them love you more, for them to see you as caring and forgiving, even after everything she's done. Nothing you did will ever be made known to your civilians. That's how she won the council over."

I tried to reply; refuse; I tried to run up and stop her. But, like every other person in the vicinity, I was lulled into a silence as her voice, soft and quiet, cut through the air itself.

"Give a girl some time; I want to do this right. Clearly. So even the most simple of you can understand what I say. So do be so kind and shut up for a moment, won't you?" A buzz of anger grew from the crowd and she smiled.

"That's better now, isn't it? Now allow me to start: I have come back. I was pregnant and so I left. Found a new place to live, had new love affairs, made new friendships, started a new life. But of course there is only so much you can do when you're pregnant and it's getting more and more obvious with every passing day.

"You must remember the order that went out to find me? I certainly do. Yes, it reached me, but I didn't want to do anything about it. Well rumours of my whereabouts got out and your Kazekage came to find me. And he found me. Yeah, he was shocked; surprised, but he agreed that I could think on what to do further, not having reached a conclusion yet. I mean, living like I do, settling down, having someone's child and living with them, that's a big commitment. Only made worse by the fact he was so powerful and important. I was never meant to have that kind of life; I never wanted that kind of responsibility and those restrictions."

Her voice was cold and flat, she sounded so sure and uncaring in the words she said that I think she tricked all of us for a moment, but only a moment because as soon as that thought entered we saw her broken and unhappy face in our minds eye. Or at least I suspect they did from the reactions on their faces. I on the other hand heard the things she screamed back at me and watched her break down again as I said such horrible things. Knowing that the image would never truly leave me.

"However in time he convinced me to come back. They're his kids too so he has as much claim to them as I do. Besides, he can look after them while I go about and see different places, can't he?" Her audience just stood, staring at her in silence so she continued and asked if anyone had any questions.

After a few seconds a male's voice called out: "How did you get pregnant?"

"Really your parents should have told you about this but…I guess I'll have too. When two people–" she was cut off as the man shouted again. "Well that was positively foul language, what would your mother say? Well I suppose you could blame it somewhat on alcohol, somewhat on curiosity, somewhat on boredom and somewhat on attraction."

"They're the Kazekage's." was the next shouted remark and yes, it was an observation not a question.

"Oh we have some genius's here don't we?" Fuu patronized with a clap of her hands, successfully annoying not only the person the remark had been aimed at but everyone.

"How did you…why the Kazekage…how did you get him to…how?"

"I'm guessing this isn't the same 'how are babies made' question as earlier and instead you're asking how I got him into bed? You could have been more coherent, really. Well I didn't really have to do anything, just exist and…be with him and talk to him. Really it was down to you people. He never could have had a relationship with anyone in the village, you all feared him and hated him and then suddenly respected him and still feared him. Though he was on your side so instead of avoiding him, you used that fear against enemies and relied on him. No one here could ever understand. But I never knew your demon and I never felt intimidated by your Kage. So I just was. A little flirting was all it took."

She was blaming them, baiting them. I knew she didn't mean it, that it was an act, but they didn't. They couldn't see that she would never dream of laying any blame on them, they didn't know her. Obviously I didn't either, because I never knew she was so devious, so smart and so goddamn self-righteous and selfish and selfless and beautiful. Not just physically and emotionally and in every way you're thinking of, because I always knew that, but just in the way she twisted a word, the way she moved her face just so and in the way she cared. Cared in such a stupid way, in a wrong way, but it was a wrongness that on her was as beautiful as crooked, fallen any angel.

Mutterings of her using me, of her seducing me rose up and just as rapidly fell as curiosity took over everyone at the next question: "Do you love him?"

I held my breath as the question echoed around my head, bouncing off the empty walls and clashing back. I didn't want to know, I didn't want to hear. Especially not like this. But I didn't want her to avoid it, she had to answer or I'd never managed. Fuu turned to where the woman's voice had come from and our friends turned to face me, also holding their breath.

"No," Fuu let all of our breaths out and I winced. It was exactly as I'd feared; as I'd known. Hearing it out loud, from her lips made it a million times worse though.

"Did you love him?" The same woman asked.

"No."

The flinch was bigger this time and I heard myself hiss as my eyes closed. _That_ I had never believed and had never thought of. Of course I hadn't, it would have driven me insane. Her answer would break me, I would be crying if I wasn't in public; if I wasn't in this very seat in which I swore to never cry again – I couldn't break that promise in the place I'd made it; couldn't betray it, however stupid that sounds. But at least, looking on the bright-side, the possibilities wouldn't drive me crazy anymore.

The crowd gasped and their collective aura darkened then suddenly a voice full of hysteric conviction was shouting from beside me: "Do you care about him?"

I turned to my student, scowling at her for being so harsh – I didn't want to hear it anymore but Fuu was already replying. "Yes," my eyes widened slightly and I looked back at Matsuri who was smiling with a look that seemed to be telling me that I shouldn't have doubted her; she knew what she was doing. In her eyes were unshed tears and her fists were clenched, everyone looked the same. Fuu was hurting us all.

"You forgot that half of what she's said has been distorted truths, then the other half have been split between full out lies and the full truth." Matsuri explained calmly though that calmness was, too, a lie and she was in fact as frustrated as I'd ever seen her, her breathing shallow, eyes scowling and mouth set in a hard, thin line as well as the prior mentioned fists and tears.

I nodded and turned back as more questions were asked, each angrier until they people sounded so betrayed and Fuu had painted a picture so bad of herself, that the words were just meaningless ringing in my head. Because I couldn't take in what she was saying, what the people where saying, when it went against almost everything I knew and/or wanted to be true.

**Lilia:**

_No, no, she's not. She wouldn't; she couldn't. She's not that selfish. Please say she isn't doing what I think she is. Oh god let my ears be deceiving me; don't let my eyes be truly seeing such a cruel expression. _

The crowd was still shouting at her, the civilians getting angrier and angrier while the ninja stayed cool and collected as they tried to separate the lies from the truths. But they'd never be able too. Each lie was cushioned by the truth and half the few truths were as unbelievable as any lie she ever could have created. And no one would know. No one would ever understand why she really left. That she was scared and unsure and couldn't tell the Kazekage until she knew, because she hadn't known. He hadn't told her what they'd done and she hadn't been able to remember. And then he hurt her; he was the thing that kept her away with threats and demands, harsh words and violent confessions. But they'd never know, they couldn't know, she wouldn't _let_ them know.

I'd been stupid enough to think that by choosing the unselfish choice she would only be selfless. But I was wrong; this was the most self-centred thing she could ever have done.

She was still feeding them these bits of true-fake information and with each answer; each question, she was taking more of the blame. Then suddenly I was running, no longer with the others but in the middle of the crowd of strangers, there faces flying by as tears of frustration stung the back of my eyes and I used my hands, feet, elbows and words to shove them out of my way. Until I was at the edge of the crowd, then jumping over the minimal security and in the blink of an eye I was above them all, standing beside her and shouting things along the lines of: 'Why? Shut up! You bitch, you selfish, selfish bitch!'

I never would have stopped and I may have gone as far as to use my clenched fists, but she smiled sympathetically and whispered three little words: "You're only helping."

The anger melted as horror took over and I realized she was right, they didn't know what I meant and would get the wrong idea. God if even her friend was screaming at her then they'd assume everything she said was true. I tried to correct myself, but the crowd was too loud to hear my shocked, whispered explanation and I was being pulled away by two firm hands and a soft voice apologizing.

"It's the only way she could bear to stay – it's her way." The rich voice was whispering in my ear like a lullaby as the tears spilled over.

**Fuu:**

It had gone as badly as I'd predicted. God I'd predicted hell too. Questions got harder the longer they had to think and the more answers they received. By the end they were just asking for summaries.

'What exactly happened and why and how?' had been what one person asked and that was not easy to reply too as I had to remember exactly what I'd said before and repeat it.

I'd snapped then, they were pissed off enough at me already and I was actually running out of patience, not just acting like I had. So my reply was cold and sharp. 'I seduced your precious Kazekage because I felt like a relationship and he was accepting of me and then, once knocked up, tried to escape from the responsibilities of having a Kage's children. I then refused to come back with him until I realized that I wasn't adequate to raise one child on my own, let alone two.' I'd gone on as well, it had been a long rant filled with venom, but it helped the cause so who am I to complain? Except for the main one it would be affecting, that is.

The very last thing I'd replied too had been from a Chunin - at least he wore the jacket: 'you were a part of the corps, are you returning or are you no longer allowed?'

That stupid question meant so much more to the Shinobi gathered than it pretended too. Was I being accepted or just tolerated? Was I trusted or just seen as unthreatening? Was I still going to do my part for the village's safety or just look out for myself?

I replied with the whole truth: 'No, I gave up that career, it wasn't for me and I never wanted to be a shinobi anyway. So I quit. Besides, I no longer have any of the abilities to be a shinobi, I have lost all physical strength, I can no longer control chakra so can perform no Nin or Gen Jutsu and I was never very good at Ken-Jutsu. All I have left now is an improved ability to lie.'

'You can never quit this life, you can try but you never can.' They'd replied, sounding all wistful and wise. I felt like laughing, mirth filling me up at the thought that one young man, only a Chunin so despite being a Shinobi had a lot more in the trade to see, could speak as though he was so morally sure when I'd been through all that I had. When he didn't know jack-shit. When really, you couldn't quit any life and everything you do stay's with you and I knew this, but this child who was so much older that me physically but a mere Fruit-fly to an elephant in mental age, didn't have a clue. People leave the lives they lead all the time and though the experience never leaves them, they can leave the experience. Besides, I'd never murdered on the job. So of course they were corrected. It is not possible for a shinobi to give up the life of a ninja; no human could forget and move on. But I was never a real shinobi and I had larger things to worry about; it was hypocritical of me to be a kunochi when I was supossed to prevent conflict. Besides, I'm not wholly human, just a manifestation of a collective will in the form of a human both in body and mind.

So I smiled and told him: 'But I can and I have.' Before walking off the stage, taking the two kids with me (who had been silent and listening the whole time but upon leaving decided to scream in hunger) and went back, back to the place that once had been and once again would be: home. **(A/N: OMG good place to stop but alas, I will go on and end in a worse manner later).**

* * *

After feeding the two kids upon arriving at the mansion, I put them in the arms of one of the few servants around. They were against servants in the Sabaku house, they felt if they had them they would be all the more like their father (who had employed too many to keep track of) and this could lead to the spreading thin of their family ties they had waited so long to form. But, as Kazekage, the council refused for Gaara to have none. So they employed five, three of which were guards and the other two's only job was to clean, which didn't take much since Temari is anal. Also they never had to enter the kitchen, which was where all the mess happened anyway, as Kankuro was not allowed to eat in any other room of the house. So only two servants, both female, one of which was now having a break and making herself at home as per instructed by me, I had given her permission to do anything and go into any open rooms so long as she didn't leave the kids alone until the others got back.

A thing I've learnt since moving back is that there are an awful lot of good hiding places in the mansion; an abundance of unused rooms and hidden spaces.

I found another to occupy.

It was becoming a habit to lock myself away whenever I wanted to think about something and an even worse one to wait until I was found to leave.

As I was doing, since I'd finished thinking already and fallen into an empty mental abyss. So there I stayed, frozen in time until someone found me - until Daisuke found me, to be precise.

For a moment he stood over me in silence and then slowly and quietly and almost hesitantly he started to speak. "Hello…I found you…mum. It's been a…while, are you settling back in alright?" I scowled to my knees at his adult tone as he continued talking. "You did…good…out there. But it was…selfish."

He paused so I assumed he wanted me to say something so he knew he had my attention. "Well I'm a selfish person," I smirked, knowing it was probably the most intrinsically true thing I'd said all day.

"Yes, we are all selfish people." _Oh god, he's going to be a philosopher_. "Everyone is angry at you, because it isn't right. You lied-no, you didn't tell the truth. They…understand, but don't agree. They think that it's not fair for you to do that, after you've caused trouble and after they've torn you from a place of happiness. They don't think it's…right that you get all the blame. In a way, they're somewhat jealous, I think. Perhaps resentful is the word, but I don't know what it means. Dad is in shock, he is saddened by it; you must go and talk to him later." His speech was slow and uneven, as if he was unsure of what he meant. Almost like it was a collection of things others had said and words of his own that he didn't fully understand yet, but knew meant exactly what he wanted to convey. This was probably the case.

"Yes, yes I must; I will. But forget about what they think for a second and tell me your opinion." I nodded a few times before reaching out and taking his smaller hands in mine, feeling the lines forming a scowl in my forehead. I needed to know, he mattered more than all of them. Daisuke was my son and he had been dragged into this, torn between his mother and father. His opinion mattered when no one else's did, because I had done it and it was unchangeable and I wouldn't have done it differently even if I could. But what Daisuke thought meant something to me because he was my son; he was the one thing from Suna that I would have dragged to Konoha.

He hesitated a moment and examined our hands before he started to speak, eyes never lifting. "I think you and dad are both to blame. Equally. You handled it wrong and he handled how you handled it wrong. And no one can be blamed for…the making of my siblings. But I think it doesn't matter, as even though I would have come to you, you've come back and Misa and Masa will get a full family. They're all that really matters aren't they? You'll just have to clean up the mess as you go and before they're old enough to notice."

I've heard it said that in the right light; at the right time you can see the person someone is going to become; this is, in fact, correct. I saw right then a few aspects (as you only ever get graced with seeing a few) of what Daisuke was going to be, he was going to become one of the most attractive kinds of men. Not so much in physical looks but emotional ones and personality. He was going to be one of those men you underestimated and that never failed to take your breath away, he'd be clever; observant; curious; insightful and you'd never know it. You would look at him and see an average man, perhaps he'd be pretty and perhaps he'd be strong, but you'd never realize the intellectual glint in his eyes unless you were right in the moment of him shocking you. Daisuke would be the kind of man you would tell all of your troubles to, safe in the false knowledge he would only see them as face value but every time he'd see meanings so far hidden even you were unaware of their existence but he'd never, ever judge anyone for their faults. Because I was going to raise him filled with mine, his father would surround him with his and poor little Daisuke would have too many of his own to count. Unfortunately there would be no way of changing these depressing facts.

But right here and now he was but just a mere shadow of that man. His eyes deeply glazed over with a not quite comprehending light, so frustrated that he'd learned so much about a subject but still couldn't make any sense of it yet and so determined to find out. Every fibre of his body was screaming out in pain, even if he was unaware, because we were hurting him. We were killing him. He was loosing the battle we all face to stay innocent for as long as possible. He had always been loosing though, before, he was only just holding his own. Now we were pushing him over the edge. We had filled him with a hatred for nothing in particular and a frustration that his family was hurt and just enough information for him to see I'd turned the place he wanted so badly to be my home, against me. So I did the only thing I could, I apologized; I apologized profoundly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I've messed up everything. I brought you here to get you away from all that shit and show you a happy life but I've just gone and fucked it all up. I'm so sorry, forgive me please forgive me, Daisuke."

My hands tightened around his and I managed to catch his gaze, pulling it up to face my own so he could see how deeply I meant it. How everything I said to him was the truth, that I wasn't lying any more. In reply he just smiled a sad smile and his eyes laughed at me despite agreeing. Because even if he agreed, his face told me it was stupid for me to apologise as he'd always love me unconditionally, as he knew I would for him.

"You have messed up, more than anything you have ever done have you messed up right now. You have hurt and been hurt. I have been swung around, unable to decide between you and everything else important that I know. Suffering has come and gone constantly; there will be suffering among us for a long time yet to come, mother. But I forgive you. Always forgive you, mum. For you saved me and you showed me the light and you were first to love me and without you, I would have nothing else special. You are for now and forever the most important and I would always have been on your side and come to stand at it. For all the pain, for all the confusion, for everything that you have done and everything that has been done around you, I forgive you and I forgive each of them. Never shall I, however, forgive you if you do not raise your head; if you do not smile. You must try, you must be happy, you must smile once more. Please."

The last word was so small and quite, so begging. But I did not smile. I could not smile. He instead saw me do the opposite of the one thing he had asked of me. He watched me break down into tears I had silently sworn to never show again. My hands flying up to try and cover my failure.

"What's wrong, mum?"

"You, you're wrong! All wrong." He did not look hurt but confused. Daisuke is a strange child; he is in many ways smarter than any adult. Having the ability of an infant to view the world in all its simplicity, the inquisitive nature to always want to know more and understand, and because of unfortunate circumstances the knowledge that adults are never done talking; they always have an explanation. So he waited for my explanation.

"I wanted to give you a childhood, but look at you. You are so grown up. _So bloody grown up_. Just listen to you spouting such crap, such fucking accurate shit. And I can't even feel bad about swearing because you're technically as old as me, older, in years lived and now three times older mentally." I whined and then I shouted: "_What have I done_?" so loudly that I was sure the others would be able to find us, though they'd probably give us some space. "This is so much worse than I'd ever imagined. I hand you a childhood then rip it away. Oh god, Daisuke, you poor unfortunate boy, you're been fucked over and kicked about like dog shit. I've killed such an amazing little boy; I've prematurely brought forward the adult that had managed to hide even during years of being an outcast." I wailed and tried to apologize again but he ripped his little hands from mine and slapped them across my mouth, his nails digging in and his eyes flaming angrily.

"Shut up! How can I be strong when you give me such a weak example? Don't you dare start crying mum, don't you even dare! I'm fine, I'm happy. You've given me enough already, more than I ever thought I deserved. I was treated so badly, no one loved me before you. I love you mum and I forgive you and I don't care that it's been hard; my life has always been hard. It always will be hard and I have accepted that because, even if it turns out to be harder, I will always have enough so long as I can stay with you. I've lost nothing but gained so much!" He snapped, eyes brimming as much as mine were now. His conviction was so heartfelt that I only felt guiltier, even though he had meant to console me. So I cut him off, because he didn't understand how bad what I'd done was - in my opinion at least.

So I explained: "Your father cannot smile – he had no childhood; I cannot smile – I had no childhood; and now my child is to suffer the same fate!" I wailed again, my voice and expression both filled with the annoyance that he didn't understand; that he wasn't mourning what he had just lost. So shocked that such a smart child couldn't see both his parents failed to truly smile ever and that they had this one, huge thing in common that was so clearly the reason for it, a reason he now had as his own too.

I was past hysterical now, miles out of my own self and crying and shouting and flailing. Upset and angry and confused and so, so sorry. My hands had found their way to my head and wear pulling at my hair whilst my legs had fallen to the floor bellow me, pushing me further towards my sons face. He reached for my hands and untangled them as he smiled slightly.

"But now you have two more children and together, the three of us and everyone else, will make sure nothing like that ever falls on them. They will be children; they will grow up smiling; they will have everything and nothing will harm them; nothing will take away what we three didn't have." He said softly; calmly. In the exact tone someone would use to calm you down. In the tone that should be used on a child not by one. "And mother, even if I had hope of being young after those experiments, could I ever really have been a child after killing you?"

I felt my breath catch and for a moment forgot the ability to breath, only remembering when my lungs started to burn and threaten to give out. "H-How did you know? Y-you weren't supposed to know, who t-told you?" I'd made it clear that no one was to tell him, barely anyone knew. Those that did had sworn to never tell him, we'd all agreed that if he ever had to know I'd tell him. I was the only one that was there! I hadn't even told them all the details. How could they have betrayed me? Whoever had done it was going to pay dearly for their mistake; I wouldn't rest until they'd repented. Because whoever they were, they'd helped take away that precious innocence I was trying to preserve. It may have gone now, but it hadn't when they told him and for that they'd be made to regret ever letting the secret slip.

"No one, but I am not stupid; I was there. Never for a moment would I have believe you just unconscious, I killed you and had to grow up and learn to control this 'cursed power' as Yuri called it, not in a mean way but in the middle of a long explanation to simplify it down a bit. After that, how could I stay young and innocent? I am a murderer, mummy, and one who killed their most important person at that too."

I wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he wasn't a murderer because he didn't mean to. But intention doesn't change the outcome by much, perhaps just a few years less in prison, but the result is the same. Daisuke had proved himself to be too smart to fall for such comforting words. I could have told him I didn't care, I was fine and I forgave him. But he knew it and he didn't really want to hear it, didn't want to hear that I knew he'd killed me but didn't care. Because he cared and it mattered to him, so my opinion would make absolutely no difference.

So instead we spent a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence before I felt the time was ripe for me to change the subject. "So, how is your training going with Yuri-san? Are you getting better at controlling your power? Has any new information come up about it?"

He hesitated a moment too long before replying. "Um…some…I guess. I suppose I'm better than I was…"

"You don't want to talk about it?" He shook his head a little. "Why not?" I asked, trying not to sound hurt. Why couldn't he want to talk to me, his mother about this? Was it because of what he'd done to me with his power?

He bit his lip as he thought for a second and shook his head again. "You wouldn't understand – it's silly."

"Ah, too normal for me?"

"No, too abnormal."

"Well I'm used to strangeness, aren't I? You can tell me, you know, I'll always love you no matter what."

"I know it's just that…well…sort of…" he trailed off and tried to arrange his thoughts before restarting. "Well you see, there's a lot I don't know about you, isn't there? Like your past, or lack of it really. And how you survived after I…you know…that time. So it's like, a counterweight. It doesn't matter if I don't know things about you, because you don't know things about me, so we're levelled out, aren't we? We love each other fully without having to know all the details and, because we don't know the same amount, there's no unfairness in our relationship. Kind of."

I sighed, all my worry gone the same way the emotions from earlier had gone. "I see. I never knew you wanted to know. I never really think about it. Of course I've told a lot of people, but only just enough that they understand and no more. But you're family and feel if I'm to know your secrets, you should know mine too? That makes sense. How about we start explaining ourselves to each other then?"

"Ok, it's a deal." He stuck his hand out and I took it and as we shook them I found myself smiling, knowing that right then we'd just taken the first step into my future here.

**A/N: Long arse chapter (oh frack without this A/N it's over 6000, that's two of the normal ones, why oh why didn't I cut down? Oh yeah, because I wanted the philosophical shit after the telling the village in the same chapter so that I didn't have to drag it out). The Fuu speech bit went wrong. Ok, _very_ wrong. But I wasn't one hundred percent well when I wrote it (not ill, I don't get ill, nothing I feel is illness unless it is excruciatingly painful and/or I am physically being sick (which has only happened due to food poisoning in the last nine, maybe more, years) though the day before I was ill…but not the day I wrote this!) But yeah: not one hundred percent and with a bit of a headache like a brick in my skull. So it came out weird but it's too long and too…ness to change. Ness is my explanation for everything, it means that something (not always a thing, sometimes an idea) is just too solid and real and itself to be changed/explained/anything. Ness is the new big thing XD. **

**Oh and the seeing someone at the right moment you can see their future self thing is from 'A Gathering Light'. Very good book, go read it, I'd tell you the author but I can't remember off the top of my head and I leant it too my little sister.**

**I would really appreciate reviews as this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written (second longest ever for any uploaded to chapter fics) and I'd like too know if it's too much, since other future (well present to me but future to you) stories may be affected by your reply. Also I apologize for the philosophical stuff, a few chapters back there was a bit of philosophy but this one has a lot of deep thinking in it and I for one hate philosophy. Heavily about innocence and selfless selfishness, both of which are confusing and complex subjects (I believe) so if I overwhelmed you anywhere please tell me. **

**Why did I take philosophy? It affects everything and I dislike it .**

**But yeah, oh and there's a lot of speech, so I split it up with big descriptive/thought etc. Something I don't usually bother too much with as I feel you can portray a lot with just the words following and that tends to make the story faster. Even though really you need less speech to make it good. I'm just more concerned about getting the points across and the story moving, so please tell me how that went.**

**Ok I'm shutting up the A/N is almost as long as the chapter :L.**

**In a second, that is: sorry that once again this is late. But I am now writing a fic with a reviewer (AkatsukiFreak) and it is taking up time and…tumblr. I HATE THE TUMBLR. I lie I love it, but it stops me doing anything. So yeah, it's late, sorry, but my joint story is going faster (not only do I have pressure of someone else and only have to write half the chapters but the chapters are shorter) so if you like you may check that out, it's 'A Light In The Sky'.**

**Bye, sorry for taking up your times with this huge A/N. Review?**


	87. Chapter 87 Honesty

**A/N: Extra late chapter again, sorry guys. I wanted to upload it on the 3rd of April, but I wasn't done. And then I went away for four days, had one night home and left for another four days. So that was nine days of no writing and then I had so much Supernatural to watch and so much youtube to catch up on and friends to see and I haven't even started revising for my exams that start in a month (maybe like a month and four days) and I have 13 to take and so far I think I'm only going to pass like 6 and I need to pass to get the subjects I want in 6th form to get into a good university to get work and be able to live! I'm fucking freaking out! So sorry for the late, late, late, _late_ update, but expect a lot more like it.**

* * *

**Eighty-seven: Honesty**

**Daisuke:**

It was nice to know I could tell her anything now, because she'd tell me the same amount back. Of the same value, too, we had agreed. If I told her a small piece of information about my life, about my past particularly or just about things I wouldn't mind keeping from her, she'd tell me a small bit of hers. It meant I could keep the worst stuff to myself and tell her everything else, knowing that in return I'd know everything about her except the stuff it hurt her too much to say, as that would be why I didn't say it.

She still went on and on about how much I'd grown up; how bad it was.

Personally I didn't see the problem; I'd never had much of a childhood to begin with. Then again, I hadn't lived long enough to see the consequences yet and, despite having grown up so much mentally, I did not have the mind to comprehend it.

So far we'd left it at the agreement and not bothered to tell each other anything yet. We'd made a big move forward and didn't want to overstep it. Letting it be for now was good, we could bring it up whenever and had therefore ended the day well. Knowing we would be having a better relationship from now on and fix the slight breakages that formed with her leaving.

Because that hurt.

Everyone.

All that's left now is for us to fully bridge the gap and protect Misa and Masa from any of the shit the rest of us have had to go through and, hopefully, get mummy and daddy back on good terms.

**Fuu:**

I was in my room. Well, mine and the children's, since I'd decided that the move may have unsettled them so wanted them with me before we found them their own room. I had run this via the Ka-their fa-Gaara by a letter on his desk and he'd agreed. Him being busy as Kage and all did make it harder for us to talk face to face, especially since neither of us had the guts to start, so most of our communication had been through messages and his office.

So there I was, lying in the bed that had been brought in (Temari's idea since I couldn't go on without one, especially since sleeping on the roof and on the sofa would be no good and I'm in such a fragile state (a paraphrase of her words, not mine)) with the children sleeping peacefully. Around them there was a small breeze and, going the other way, a tiny stream of sand, both harmless but a sign that they were different. We were going to have to teach them chakra control before we taught them to walk if it got worse.

Hadn't tried to go to sleep yet, I knew what would happen if I did and really I just wanted a moments silence to think. It had been a better day than the last few, I'd started to patch up one of the breaking relationships at least and that was a good start. I also hadn't gone outside to face the onslaught of the villagers, even the papers were after me: the common enemy, every problem they faced was blamed on me, because I'd messed over Gaara and Gaara was in charge of almost everything. Inevitably, though, my thoughts strayed and landed where they always did, on the frustrating fact that I'd failed to sleep much (if at all - and really I mean at all) since returning. I didn't know how, I lie, I did, it was because I was a weak mess of a person who couldn't face up to her own fears. I'd been putting off confronting the Chiyoko, they always took my weakest moment to communicate (which was obviously when I was still slightly conscious but almost unconscious since I had no mental defence but could still comprehend at that time) and I was scared of what they might say. The moment they started, the second I heard them take a breath in to speak I'd forced myself up and distracted myself from the necessity of sleep.

But it was time I faced them, they were getting restless and if I kept avoiding confrontation then it'd only be that much worse when they caught up to me. So I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.

Before long blackness started to seep in from the corners and I began to drift away.

First the screams; then the words: _Hello, it's been a while. We take it you are well?_

'Fine,' I muttered back mentally.

_Don't think we didn't notice that you were trying to run from us_.

'Oh I didn't for a second.'

_Good. Are you sufficiently depressed? You should really have known that you couldn't be happy; couldn't be in love. After all, you're too free to be faithful and too rapid not to change._

'I found happiness-'

_-And lost it._

'-I was happy here with Gaara and I was happy with Kakashi. I did not loose it but merely found more. Gaara hurt me but I am perfectly unhappily happy.' I found myself babbling, wanting for some reason to make them believe me, seeking their acceptance and agreement but not knowing what it was I wanted to say or how to say it, only made worse by my unaware, almost-unconscious state. But I knew I'd got it out, in a way people would be able to understand if only they could comprehend.

_You're not making sense. _A sting ran across the blackness behind my lids and I mentally swore at the fact it hurt that they didn't get it, I blamed it on the fact they were above me in ever sense (hierarchal, literal, metaphorical la-la-la) so I snapped in frustration and lashed out.

'Forgive me; I'm not in my soundest of minds just before sleep. Though I think it's the kind of thing that does make some sense – to those alive enough to feel it.'

They laughed mercilessly. _Ignorant fool, you are not alive, you a merely a personification of our needs._

'Granted a life and I learnt to feel emotions, I am more alive than you intended and that is what angers you!'

_Having a life is different from being alive; a battery has a life but is not living as it was created._

'A battery does not feel; I have a heart, a brain and emotions!' The words left and I meant them but, as I could hear them, I could sense how silly they were to say – the Chiyoko didn't believe me and didn't care; besides, it sounded so childish.

_You have nothing; we own every part of you._

Rebellion kicked in hard and I spoke before I even thought. 'Not _every _part.'

_Oh really? We can take everything from you and you know it, so pray tell, what do you own that we do not?_

I paused, trying to get the words out that I knew were there somewhere, I knew I had something but it was just out of reach. And then I grabbed it and smiled. 'The relationships I made _and_, now this will really make you mad, the two children I just created, for they're property of the human race too.'

There was a scowled pause as their eyes narrowed wherever said eyes were, as I could not see them but I sensed them close. _We are more powerful than you give us credit for, nothing of any world can touch us but we can change our own and the one you are in, with you as a medium._

'But you know they're too human for your power to reach. They're safe, I _know_ it. And my loved ones will protect them if ever you stop me from being able too! Besides, you fear I will become a permanent part of this world; it's why you try to force your otherworldly powers on me, why you communicate so regularly, instating that nature on me.'

I was met with a silence and a slight murmuring I could only just hear before I fell too far asleep or too far awake. Finally they spoke up, in consensus, calm and collected with monotonous voices that droned on and filled every part of my being.

_You are not one of them, 6C32; you are not of their world. You are not human. They know it too and what human would love a monster like you? Gaara only loves you because he believes that he was a monster so he feels you understand – it's not true love, he's just possessive. And Kakashi can't love humans any more so he thought he'd try to love a monster, didn't he? They don't view you as one of them, 6C32, you know it too. _

"Shut up, just shut up." I moaned as quietly as possible, not being able to keep the words in and still afraid of waking the sleeping angels or worse, myself. 'I don't have to be one of them, I'm one of me and I never asked for their love, I'd never ask for more than they could give. Gaara can love another after me if he must, I'll just help to show him the way. So what if he's possessive? He still loved me; he still does. And I care about him, so what if it's different to when two humans care about each other, so what if we're different in making? I can feel like a human and he can feel like an outcast and we can feel both regards for each other. Kakashi too, Kakashi is the same; Kakashi will always be the same.'

_You're making no sense-_

'It's not my fault you insist on contacting me in a not-fully-aware state because I am then most subjective to your influences!' I cut off but they continued nonetheless like there had been no interruption.

_- Take a look at yourself, caught up crying about your own little mundane problems, feeling happiness because someone agreed to talk to you. Snivelling and needy, no longer self-reliant like we made you, but you're not becoming one of them; you're just becoming weak. Weakness scares you, 6C32, we know it does, we made it so. You fear it because we have no need for the weak; because it's survival of the fittest and the weak are always the first to go. Most of all because it means you're stuck clinging to humans. We know your deepest thoughts and fears, you are us and you can't escape us because of it._

It hurt, mostly because I knew it was true deep down inside. I knew I thought how they planned beneath all my own thoughts, knew that they were in me and could, if ever needed, abuse that fact. But the most painful thing was knowing that all of what made me myself feared the weakness that they spoke of. After all, I became a shinobi; I trained; I befriended and dealt with high powers; I opted to stay in shinobi villages – I had no need to do these things, but I wanted the strength that came with them, I craved it. But it didn't mean I was going to accept it, not to them.

'I may not be technically human but I'm a copy of one, you made me so I'd fit in and I am becoming more and more human all the time. Nevertheless just being a person is good enough and I will accept it. But as a person I am allowed to rely on others, it's what people do naturally to make themselves stronger and happier and-'

_They are your weakness! We will not allow for weakness in you. For it will be used against you, by others and by us._

'They're my strengths…' Trailing off my eyes would have widened if they were not stuck shut and if it didn't mean I'd wake up – they were leading the conversation (they always had been) and I was falling fast behind. They had the upper hand but this wasn't a game of cards and I had no option to fold, they'd keep coming back with the same hand so I had to stick with it. Instantly they picked up where I left off and they were only stepping closer and closer to victory.

_Blubbering like one of them, feeling like one of them, thinking like one of them, loving like one of them. In the end, what does it matter? Lying to yourself won't change the fact that you are not one of them and it won't stop them knowing it. In their world you're a freak, an anomaly, an accident, what they call, to be polite, unique. Wait and see, you're unique and sooner or later you'll notice people saying it. _

I was too emotional again and all thought spent on keeping the words internal dispersed, leaving them to become quite whisper's in the outside world. "That's not so bad; everyone is different from one another…"

_But you'll drive them away, like you did the villagers. Too strange and weird, too morbid for people to love, what kind of mother preaches to her children about wars that haven't happened yet? What sort of bed time stories will you tell them? They'll suffer too, everyone close to you will suffer and then you'll drive them all away._

"No, they understand, we'll work it out and get through and-" It was useless, I couldn't argue back; there was nothing I could think of to combat them but I was too stubborn and frightened of admitting defeat.

_In the end you'll be alone and exactly as we want you, you just would have taken a more painful route to get there._

"No, I don't want-no, we'll work it out and-" Almost shouting now in a breath-like way and twitching, tears stinging the back of my lids and my body heating up in a sweat.

_It'll be all…your…fault._

I yellowed into the pillow I'd stuffed on instinct into my mouth and sat bolt upright, sweating and panting and crying and washing all the voices and the presences away. Knowing they only did it to upset me, that they knew exactly how to get under my skin to manipulate me. Knowing I wouldn't let them, not in the long run, but for a second –just one, short second- I needed to let it all out before I could calm down.

Finally when all the sweat had dripped off and all the tears had been wiped, I got out of bed and put on a top of Baki's I still had from when I borrowed it to go to Konoha and headed out into the mansions training grounds to let off some steam.

**Gaara:**

As the world knows, I've never been one for sleep. Blame the insomnia on habit; on stress from work; on a lack of time; on just being one of those things a person's stuck with. Blame it on what you like, it's probably all the truth. But it had been even worse than usual, my insomnia that is, and I knew exactly what to blame. Thoughts. I was thinking too much. So much that it hurt my head and, as mentioned, kept me up at night. There was just such an awful lot to think about. Never before had I known that you could think too much, but I was learning fast. It seemed like every thought led to another three and everything just got more and more confusing and, in this case though probably not all, painful.

Headaches continuously plagued me and kept me up with their goddamn thoughts.

I once vowed to love no one but myself; to live for no one but myself. I once vowed to never think and act like that again. Now it seems that I've broken both those oaths simultaneously, which isn't even possible. But I have.

I broke the first by loving her; I broke the second by loving her for myself and myself alone, not even considering her point of view. I live for her, but only so long as she lives for me too, which may make me a worse monster than I ever was before. Because back then I was apart from the world with my own laws, whereas now I'm making the world revolve around me and forcing others to do my bidding - forcing her, that is.

They weren't all depressing thoughts, or even bad thoughts at that. Most that weren't led on to them though. For example, I kept getting stumped about how someone so plain (and I mean that in the nicest way possible) could be so beautiful and how someone so childish both mentally and physically could be so damn grown up. But then I kept seeing her smiling as we left, how heartbroken that smile had been. How real and full and alive it had been. How it had been for someone else, someone I'd ripped her from.

I also froze in terror every time I realized that we had children, that I was a biological father twice over now and couldn't mess it up. Not only that but I kept realizing just how badly we'd all screwed Daisuke over and I kept fearing I'd do it twice more.

Then there was the worse thought, the one that never left. It seemed so happy on the surface but it was the hardest of all. _She was back_. Within my reach, all I had to do was take a couple of steps and she'd be mine again. But I didn't know how. It seemed as though there was a glass barrier around her and, to take those few steps, would require learning to walk through walls.

But mostly I just kept realizing how much I loved her and how selfish my form of love was.

**Fuu:**

I'd found another handy use for bandages. Turns out that wrapping them around your knuckles really delays the breaking of the skin when punching, it at least doubled the time I could go for. An obvious and well known fact I hadn't before taken advantage of.

But I had nothing else.

So much pent up energy was running through me, so many swirling emotions that I could barley stay still without a full tidal wave of them engulfing me. So I kept busy and what better way than to train? Not only did it improve my seriously lacking combat skills, but it let out all the stress and caused me physical pain that took my attention away from the gaping hole in my chest. So I punching and, occasionally, I kicked.

It wasn't enough.

I craved the rush and the adrenaline that the god damn tree just couldn't provide me with. The fear of someone making physical contact; the desire for the wide spread inflicted pain was something I wanted, something I needed, but wasn't getting. More than anything I wanted to know that I was receiving pain all over; that I was dodging something solid and that I was inflicting visible, bruising damage. Because, in the end, scars of the skin heal, but the scars of the heart don't. They only fade with time. I'd caused the latter and I needed an escape. However stupid that is.

I needed to become a human punching bag.

I needed my own human punching bag too.

**Anzu:**

She bore down on me like a ten ton elephant reduced to the size of a ping-pong ball. But first let's set the scene.

It was morning, early at that too. The days are long and the nights are short in Suna, the sun rises a mere ten hours after it sets and that's on a short day. So obviously dawn breaks early, so it's not like it was dawn at the time. It was in fact about three hours after sunrise, about eight, maybe eighty-thirty in the morning. I had been on a mission with my latest team and was feeling down. You would be two if you got stuck with two annoying as hell, identical male twins that just love to whine and whine and whine, not to mention they play tricks (some of which are borderline (or way over the line) perverted) and they're dirty, have absolutely no respect for hygiene, god it makes me shiver just to think about them. They also act completely irresponsible then suddenly when in a pinch get a job done without breaking a sweat. It's demeaning and bad for your self-esteem to be surrounded by such competent incompetents. They've been put through the Chunin exams an almost uncountable amount of times but always fail the written task as it bores them and is too much hard work, apparently. Not that I blame them, I hate to admit agreeing on anything with them but this, I do, it's a much simpler life to be a Genin. I for one have stayed firmly a Genin and lived; I get enough and don't have to do such difficult work. Though it does annoy the council when you refuse to use your actual ability and make a fool of the village, they kind of hate me now and have forbade me to participate in the Chunin exams until I reform (kind of counterproductive, I know). But for the time being Genin is good, I don't need anything more. Eventually I will want to be a Chunin, the key word being eventually. But you don't care about them, or me much I'd bet.

Well this overload of stress was why I was where I was. The mission had been quicker than expected due to the twins bloody talent, but the travelling, oh shit they made the travelling ten times longer than necessary. I figure they time it so we always get back at ridiculous times just to piss everyone off. So I hadn't slept at all.

It was a hot morning already and I was sat outside a café with half a cup of cold coffee (I never did like it) trying to keep my eyes open, shade from an umbrella over me providing a slight relief from the stifling heat.

So there I was, weakly wallowing in self pity and relishing in the peace – I had really begun to miss quietness. Then the table was being thrown from under my elbows and I was being hauled up.

Now, I have to go back to my life and my team to explain a few things. My two team-mates have failed every Chunin exam they've partaken in. That is not to say they are not strong enough. But of course, I did mention they had been entered a lot so you probably deduced that already. I also stated that I understood _why_. It takes a certain type of person to continuously reduce themselves to looking like a fool and always making sure to fail, while getting just enough correct that no one can raise questions. It takes a survivor – and a smart one at that too. I hate to give them credit but those boys understand what needs to be done and how to do it in order to live. This life we lead as Shinobi is a dangerous and short one, only the strongest survive to grow up and the luckiest, of course. Only the strongest (and luckiest) and, one more type: the deceivers and the survivors. A person if often both to be either, they show a weak façade and no one tries to kill them; they stay at lower ranks and they're not sent on missions with as high death rates. If the person is also a deceiver (they usually are) then when a situation finally comes about where their life is in jeopardy, they spend a long while loosing and then, suddenly, they have a spout of strength and use the surprise to beat their enemy. Those two boys are the best kind of deceiving survivors. They have the exact balance of strength and believable weakness and instincts with just the right amount of naivety. Those boys are going to live and never get above the best Chunin's.

But I'm not like them.

I can't deceive. I can't lie. I can't pretend. I can't get that balance. I can't make you believe me.

So I just don't try.

And they hate me for it. Every one does. The council _loathes _me. Because they can all see that I can do more than I do. That I'm stronger than the strength I use. Right under the surface they can see that I have potential because the surface is translucent. I can't cover it like those twins and ever other shinobi with deception. But I don't use it. I didn't ever even start to try in the Chunin exams; I didn't want to, so I didn't. That's why they put me on a team with those two.

I'm a survivor.

The sort who will do anything to stay were they can easily live. You want to know the point in saying this? It's clear, right? So you understand that I can fight my own battles when need be, I just usually don't choose to.

So when I'm wallowing in self pity and stirring a spoon in my mug of a disgusting, mud coloured beverage and suddenly eight stone of flesh slams into my back and throws me, I am perfectly able to react.

Using the force of my opponents throw I twisted in the air and landed crouching in the sand, kicking up a dust cloud of sand and used its blinding abilities to mask my movements as I pushed off the ground, hit the turned table that had been at two o'clock to me and used its surface to push off and held a kunai to the neck of my attacker. Only pausing as I was still unaware of who I was threatening and, if need be, I needed to be able to back out of the predicament.

The sand started to settle down and I before me was revealed a small body with long pale hair and skin almost translucent. They were wearing a large black top and shorts with bandages around their knuckles that had already split and splatters of blood and rivers of sweat all over their exposed skin. Her foot came sharply back from the knee and hit the top of my thigh at the exact right moment of shock to catch me off guard and make me drop my hold.

She spun around to face me, fists clenched and held at the ready. Her white hair was a mess blowing in the wind created by the sudden movement, well, all the hair that wasn't stuck with sweat to her face and neck. Fire was burning in her eyes as she panted and tried to wipe a bit of perspiration from her cheek, leaving a smear of blood in its place.

"Fight me," Fuu breathed out through her laboured breaths, "please." She added as an after thought. I tried my best demeaning 'you've got to be kidding me' look to tell her I wasn't in the mood for whatever it was she was up to but it didn't work. Instead of succeeding I just had to catch her fist. "Just do it. I need a fight and who else is going to agree?"

I pushed her back by the hold I had on her unfinished punch. "You're not even a shinobi, why would I waste my time with this? There's nothing in it for me." I made sure my smile was that of a superior and was minimally patronizing with the slight hint of fake worry that she'd be sure to pick up on.

All that happened was she smirked, a strange phenomenon because I'm sure before she left I'd never seen her smirking in a non threatening or mocking manner, it was like it was a new skill she'd just picked up. Another punch was aimed at my face and once again I intersected, but she used the momentum and my hold on her to twist her path and bring a leg round that I blocked by lowering my elbow into its route.

"There might not be anything in it for you," she whispered through gritted teeth, mouth still smirking, lungs still panting and wounds still bleeding, "but if you don't fight you're going to get hurt, I'll land my next hit if you don't."

The elbow of her free hand dug into my stomach and as I crumpled in slightly, she jumped to a safe distance. But by the time I'd straightened up and opened my mouth to make another argument, she was behind me and then on my back, her knees digging into the lower section and her elbows balancing her by pressing into my shoulders.

She threw me forwards and went the other way, landing low with one hand on the floor. I spun round to face her and she grinned up at me from the floor, the kind of smile you'd expect to see on a cat when it knows it's cornered its victim and that its victim will suddenly lash back. But I held my cool, if only to spite her conviction she'd won.

"Just punch me; hurt me, please. This is good but it's not good enough and you're going to end up in a sorry state. See? Retaliate and it's a win-win situation for us."

Her grin was hollow and her eyes looked crazed, even her voice shook with a helpless madness. It was as if she'd turned insane temporarily, as if she'd thought until her head split and had tried every kind of distraction but nothing could take away the pain. In a certain light, from a certain angle, she almost looked murderous. Not, I might add, as if she was out to spill a person's blood but like she was out to murder a thing, or an idea, or a thought. Like all she could think of to do this was be hurt and to hurt physically, knowing everything would heal in time but that the short, painful adrenalin would flush whatever was plaguing her out. She looked, in her own helpless and mad way, convinced that fighting me would work.

Her head rolled down as she muttered that if I wasn't going to go, she would and another clumsy fist went towards my gut, once again I didn't let her land the blow but then I felt a stinging on my shoulder were she'd lightly cut me with a Kunai she technically wasn't supossed to have, not being a shinobi any more or of adult age. I glanced at the wound, it was barley even a scratch, but by the time I looked back up Fuu had used a burst of speed to get behind me and knee me in the back, sending me a few paces forwards and dropping into a roundhouse kick to her legs that she jumped over rather ungracefully.

A little voice in my head was telling me I shouldn't react, she was only a civilian now, she was recovering from having two children and a large change, the Kazekage would go mad if he found out. But a larger, louder, likelier voice was shouting that I shouldn't let her get away with hurting me, that I didn't particularly like her anyway and, besides, she'd started it. The latter, unsurprisingly, won the battle and drowned out the former. Though there had been a middle voice, one that told me to go with the loud one and hurt her, but restrain myself somewhat and not cause her too much damage and let her hit me a few times too. I took that ones advise, that way my life would probably be spared if the Kazekage found out and came after me.

I caught her next punch with an open palm and went to kick her side but she leapt back and, with me still clinging to her fist, I was pulled after her. So I did what any shinobi would do in the situation and used the momentum to enforce a punch to her gut that she had no hopes of dodging as we hadn't yet landed when I did this. Violently she coughed and grabbed her stomach, tugging her fist free and crouching a little ways off on the ground. Under her hair a smile formed and she kicked off the ground, still holding her stomach with one hand and using the other arm to balance as she brought her legs round to kick where I'd just been. However I was already standing on a chair a few feet to the right, just in front of the curious owner of the shop. Fuu grabbed another chair and threw it as me so I jumped off but not before a Shurikan grazed my leg that she'd hidden behind the seat.

I started to run towards her, fist pulled back but planning on feigning and instead kicking her when she pulled a dirty move and kicked up a load of sand in my face. On instinct my eyes shut themselves and I mentally swore, as they opened I saw her inches from my face and then her nails were clawing at me and I was resulting to just as dirty tactics by biting her arm to release her grip.

Now I too was panting, slightly. She was still a lot worse off, but she'd been worn out before we started, I went for a punch and she caught it; she went for a punch and I caught it. We both kicked each other simultaneously and both blocked with our elbows. Then she spat and, as I was distracted, head-butted me, hard. Once separated we both rubbed our heads and I lit a cigarette that I'd been planning to smoke while having a quite, depressed session on my own but I was now going to use to keep a calm, clear head while the crazy bitch fought me.

Still apart she screamed and stamped, shouting something about how I wasn't trying hard enough, though I was unsure as it was hard to make words out of the racket. The first thing I heard and understood (once she'd calmed slightly) was: "Just beat me to a pulp! Don't let me land a single hit and punch me until I'm stained red! Tell I'm weak, scream it at me until its weight crushes me and then say it again!" She screeched, wailing as tears covered her face until you couldn't tell if the sheen was from them or the sweat, then she fell to a broken whisper. "Please, please tell me I'm weak." And quieter still, so quiet I wasn't sure I'd heard it, she added: "I can't even sleep." Then she crumpled in on herself and wound up on her knees, in a heap on the ground, clawing at the sand.

I am a pretty heartless person. Sure, I am kind to those that mean an awful lot to me, but it takes an awful lot for them to mean it. Fuu did not mean much at all. I am _pretty_ harmless; not completely. And I am always one to jump in when a favour could be at my disposal at the end. Favours are the most potent of weapons, especially if owed by the strong and/or (though preferably and) influential. She may not have been very strong anymore, but she could be physically if she kept up at the rate she'd been going and I'd be a fool not to see how influential she already was and could be.

So I used up all my nice points.

It was an unusual thing for me to have to do; I tended to 'form bonds' (in the words of our Kazekage) with more…stable, relaxed, easy going, _easy_ people. They stayed out of trouble as much as possible and tried not to get emotionally or physically hurt too much, though the latter came with the job description of most and was simple enough to deal with. Matsuri was the only one I'd ever had to see in any sort of emotional wreck with no one else around but the two of us and even then she covered it up -badly but she still tried- and on top of that, she wasn't all that important to me, just the friend of someone who was important. So it was a new and unique experience, this consoling that I'd avoided for so long, only made worse by the fact that I _didn't really care_. But I tried and for that she'd owe me. Big time.

I sunk down on my knees beside her and put my arms around her –shaking- shoulders; using one hand to stroke her messy, sweaty hair in what I thought _looked _like a soothing manner while muttering the kinds of promises people always make. You know the ones, 'it'll all be fine' and 'it can only get better' and 'you did the right thing'. The kind of promises without much evidence behind them - that just rely on them being the thing to say at the time and nothing more.

"Liar, you're a terrible liar at that too. If you believed it you'd never say it, not to me, it's too kind of you and god knows we wouldn't function if we were nice to one another. I've ruined everything." She mumbled, unable to put any emotion into her words as she had used them all up already.

I let go of her and sat back, smiling horrible which received a relieved one from her. "Yeah, you have."

Sometimes, just sometimes, the truth is better to know even if lies can protect and prevent pain. Everyone needs someone who will unconditionally tell them the truth no matter how painful it might be. They say you often can't handle the truth; they're right, but sometimes it doesn't matter.

We will always be the ones to hurt each other; we will always be honest to each other.

* * *

**A/N: I was ill, AGAIN, when writing this chapter. This horrible cold-sore throat-ongoing headache-feverish-sick feeling thing has been coming back like every nine days. I've been more ill in this last month (as in the one I was writing this not the one that's just been, which was fucking February, sorry guys…) than I had been for like two years prior (excluding that one time with food poisoning because that was the avocado's fault)! I feel rotten and it hurts to swallow (hurts both my throat and head) and coughing makes the headache worse and I don't want to eat anything at all. I used to have such a good immune system :'(.**

**It's not often we have fight scenes, is it? Was it alright? And the Chiyoko talked again! It's been so long that I was beginning to miss the little bastards.**

**Oh and notice how little speech there is? Yeah I'm cured for that disease I made up (dialogueitis I think it was).**

**I'm so confused, I need to stop writing A/N's ahead of time, the first one (at the top) is from the 12th of April along with a couple of sentences of this second the this whole paragraph about confusion whilst the rest is from late February and I think some March (there was another long paragraph a deleted). I'm so confused. And they're like cursed, all days of writing these A/N's (included the one for the deleted rant) shit's gone wrong that I've complained about. I must sound like such a whiner when actually I tend to shrug stuff off rather than get worked up…oh internet the strange view you get of me.**


	88. Chapter 88 Planting

**A/N: The proper note is at the end but I just realized how long the previous two chapters were whilst this is back to normal. So...sorry if you liked the longness and yay if you hated it!**

**Eighty-eight: Planting.**

**Temari:**

It was late morning on a day much warmer than any we'd had for quite some time. We'd had to bring in a fan as well as keeping the windows open like we usually did and still I was sweating. Even despite the fact that I was only wearing cotton shorts and a vest – which went down very well.

Kankuro and I were stuck in the office with Gaara; some council members had been called in earlier but they had been leaving as we arrived (which is when they passed comment on my attire since an official to the Kazekage should wear more suitably shinobi clothes or some crap). Apparently they wanted another meeting with Fuu, they were asking for them left right and centre but Gaara had put it off so far. They only wanted to talk about her taking all the blame, after all, since they knew what she had said had been lies; they just couldn't tell the truths from them and those old grumpy bastards hated it when they were left out of the loop.

But she'd expressed a wish to have the subject left alone for a while. She'd done an interview with a paper and she'd stopped in the street when people openly spoke about her and shouted blue murder at them. They all got her message; as far as she was concerned that was all that needed to be accomplished. Now she just wanted it to blow over. Forever they would remember, but in time they would move on. Because life goes on and in a village with so much change; so many possibilities; so little time, people were used to getting over upsets. Death was a common visitor, after all, so the villagers could cope with practically anything.

But the council didn't see it that way. They wanted it all to be true but knew there were some lies. They wanted her to tell them what actually happened and they wanted her to be the sole villain.

We wouldn't let them do that. If they knew it was lies, they were not going to get her to say it so that she was still the only reason for the pain; the only one who had wronged. Gaara especially. He'd been fighting with them over it. It wasn't good for a village when the running of it was being affected by the rulers arguing constantly. But that boy is determined and won't ever back down and those old crones are just as stubborn and stuck in their ways and are also unlikely to back down anytime soon.

Do you know of the term 'speak of the devil and he doth appear'? It means that if you mention someone, they have a way of turning up. Well yeah, I need to modernise this proverb. To something along the lines of: so much as _think_ of the Fuu and she'll come in with a shit load for you to think about'. Because at that moment the door creaked open.

Instantly I knew it was her from my brother's face. He wore an expression that screamed I didn't want to look, but had to.

As I turned to face her I was sent spiralling through the past and came out on the date she had returned from Amegakure the second time. Then she walked in and sat on the desk, face down but slight evidence showing. The odd smear of the blood, the cuts in her clothes, the pained way she held herself. Fuu looked up, smiling with deep grey grieving eyes; there were poorly bound bandages around her hands that showed bruising wherever the material had slipped. Under her sorrowful eyes, red in the corners and empty all over was a smear of dark purple. The odd cut and bruise showed on the rest of her skin but other than that she seemed alright. This did not stop Gaara from gripping the desk until his knuckles went past white and all the way to marble-purple.

Time did that little trick it has of appearing to stop whilst really it's only your mind briefly shutting down and the world laughing as it joins in just to confuse the fuck out of you.

Kankuro was the first to breathe and get his head around the fact that we had to ask. "Fuu, are you alright?"

Slight confusion showed in her creasing eyebrows. "Fine, I was just passing by - we needed coffee filters and I wanted some ice cream so I went to the shops and thought I'd stop by."

"You do know that you're a little…roughed up?"

"What, these," she looked down at her hands, "of course, I was the one to bandage them. They're fine; so am I, stop looking so worried guys."

"Who did this?" Gaara finally spoke, seething through gritted teeth.

"No one-"

"Tell me, Fuu."

"No one did, G-Gaara-"

"Was it the villagers?" His voice softened slightly though his sea foam eyes were still firm.

"No, they didn't do anything. They do the opposite and leave me be."

Kankuro took back the steering wheel from our baby brother momentarily to ask her how and what she meant.

"When I walk down the street, the crowd's part like the Red Sea and refuse to look at me but take great delight in scowling at my back and whispering once I'm out of range."

Kankuro started smirking and ruffled her hair, making her look up at him. "Well, if the villagers ever get too bad, tell me," a thumb was jabbed at his chest and Fuu raised an eyebrow as she made a noise for him to continue; he bit his lip and bent down slightly to be her height, a hand still on her head, and whispered: "and we'll give them something to fucking whisper about."

"Why do I get the feeling I'd regret agreeing to that?" She laughed the pain previously there diminished.

"I don't know; why do you?"

"No idea…but…alright,"

Her hand stuck out and took his in a firm hand shake. "Good. Now, what happened for you to end up so beaten, Fuu?"

"Nothing,"

"Fuu, please tell me." Gaara breathed out, his eyes closed; his chest rising and falling slowly and his hands still clinging to the edge of the desk.

"Nothing, Gaara, I swear. I just-I just wanted to-to _feel_ something, _anything_. They, the villagers, they manage to do so much to me but its never something I can sense and I haven't touched anyone in so long. They hurt me but with a lack of doing anything rather than something. I wanted to feel something."

The silence went on a bit too long so I decided to ask the next question Gaara wanted answering (he really is a man of few words). "So what did you do, Fuu, to end up like that?"

"I-I trained," she scowled before continuing, "Harder than ever before. So hard that I felt I might start throwing up blood and that my muscles might tear and my bones shatter. But it wasn't enough. I punched trees, but they didn't punch back. I could cause harm and be hurt because of my own actions, but I couldn't actually be brought to harm. And no one cared. I may have changed things and broken things but no people cared what I did; just what I'd done. So-so I turned away from training. Training didn't work. I-I found someone to-to spar with. I needed to be hit back and…and well, I found someone. Pounced on them and hit them and made them fight back. In the end I broke down and won their pity. I never wanted any fucking pity." Tears started to well in her eyes so she took a second to breathe. "But I'd affected someone with my actions and I'd _felt_ and interacted with a person. So, I came back and-and that was it."

"_Who_ did it, Fuu? Who hurt you?"

"No one,"

"It must have been someone."

"No, it was no one."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Because, Gaara, you'll never understand."

My brother looked slightly hurt. "Never understand what?"

"Why it happened; that I made them. I forced them. But you'll just see that they hurt me. I can look after myself!"

"I just want to know who; I won't care, I just want to know."

"No one, it was nobody."

"Fuu…please…"

"No, I wouldn't do that to them. They helped me. When no one else would, perhaps no one else _could_, they helped me!"

"I know; I want to know their name. Why won't you tell me?"

"_Because: _because you'll judge them and you'll treat them differently. If only unconsciously you won't act the same and you're their Kazekage, you can't do that! They helped me and you can't hold onto the fact that they hurt me, I won't do that to them, how could I?"

My baby brother opened his mouth to try and convince her again but she cut him off as her hands came to clutch her head and she sat herself on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest. "No! Don't ask, just drop it, please. I don't want to fight again."

Slowly Gaara came out from behind his desk and went to crouch in front of Fuu, a hand laid awkwardly on her shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered "do you promise that you're fine?"

"I swear. It _helped_."

"Ok," he nodded, "I believe you." She smiled and took the hand he offered to help her up.

"Aw, look at him, all grown up and fixing his own messes and moving forward." Kankuro grinned as he lent his elbow on my shoulder before stumbling to get his balance when I shoved him off.

**Kankuro:**

The incident had become awkward after Gaara dropped the topic. My little comment had made Temari angry (she actually shoved me really very hard), both Fuu and I to laugh and Gaara to get all touchy and tell me to shut up. That wasn't the awkward part. The awkward bit was that Fuu wanted to leave but had no reason to and oh dear. So she just kind of mumbled her way out and Temari went to comforting Gaara 'it _was_ a step forward, these things just take _time_'.

While they were both distracted, my sister empathizing and my brother telling her to shut up and trying to finish up some paper work that she was getting seriously in the way of, I snuck off. Well snuck isn't exactly the right word; I pretty much just left.

I found Fuu in the greenhouse. Didn't even know we had a greenhouse and I've lived here all my life. She was crouched over a patch in the corner.

"You alright, Fuu?"

"I said I was fine, Kankuro." She sighed.

"I know, just a way to break the ice. So who did you fight with?"

"Don't want to say really."

"Like I'll do anything, I'm just curious and you know it. So who'd you fight?"

"Anzu,"

"Anzu, I thought you hated that bitch?"

"I do, that's why I didn't feel bad punching her."

"I see," I laughed. "So, we have a greenhouse."

"Yes, you do and a gardener. Though he likes to think of himself as a servant of the village not the house, he does a number of gardens for high standing members of the community. Not many people out here know all that much about agriculture."

"Do you?"

"Oh hell no, nothing at all, I wish I did, though. Wish I knew about the uses and the meanings."

"Well, what are you looking at?"

"Weeds. I don't understand any plants and I don't know what they're meant to mean. But weeds I get."

"Why? What do weeds mean?"

Her eyes drifted off and become slightly distant. "I just understand them. Weeds are plants like everything else, but a weed isn't a plant like the others. Technicalities don't matter, a weeds a weed not a plant. Goes everywhere; even when it's chucked away it returns. Just wants to live but sprouts up and sucks the life from other stuff. Serves a purpose but no one wants that purpose near them…" She was cut off then and brought back to the present as she felt a pressure on her lips.

"Sorry, it just seemed like the kind of time that _he'd_ have kissed you and I thought you might miss it…" I mumbled as my face left, red and staring down. Angry and mortified at what I'd done and how dumb I was to not think before acting.

"It's fine; things are different here and I'm fine with that. I'm not there so it's not like I can miss something I never had, not here. But thank you," She smiled as she leant forwards and lightly brushed my lips, "that was really sweet."

"No but it was stupid. I wasn't thinking; I'm so god damn sorry. I just fucking kissed you. You're in a romantic mess and I kissed you. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, you didn't mean it like that, did you?"

"Like…no! No of course not, not in the slightest!"

"Well then, we're fine. Would it make anything awkward if you kissed Matsuri like that?"

"Well, no, she's like an unrelated sister so I suppose not…"

"That's how I feel about you, Kankuro, I guess. Your kind of like a sibling to me, I mean I live with you and you're always there for me and I hate your guts but unconditionally love you because you're family. So shut up, it was the nicest thing anyone's every done for me." She was smiling that cute little smile with her mouth that's completely heartfelt but still doesn't shine true in her eyes. The strange kind of smile only she has ever been able to utilise as far as I know.

I'm all…manly…and stuff…so I definitely didn't feel warm and fuzzy. Or shed a little emotional tear _internally_. **Internally.** Or have to stop myself from breaking into a goofy grin and maybe, _maybe, _but definitely **not**, squealing.

"Now fucking hug me you bastard." She laughed and this, I admit, I did want to do and so I did. I squeezed the life out of her and lifted her and ignored the ever so slightly damp patch on my shoulder because that didn't need to be noted on.

Psychopathically I swore to always be there and, heart-wrenchingly, I'm sure she replied with the same.

**Tsunade:**

I was sat in my office. Fuu had gone, four weeks ago now? God I couldn't even remember, it seemed so short without the constant stress of hiding her but so long without her nagging presence, however small and hidden it had been. I hadn't even checked in with Kakashi, shit, though we did give him some time off. Well, too late, he was here now and I was done with him disobeying me and refusing to do as I asked.

I'm the bloody Hokage and I demand that respect.

Before me were Shikamaru, complaining endlessly about things being 'troublesome' and staring out the window, a millions miles away as he watched the clouds and Kakashi, who was working up a fuss. There was also a certain amount of lacking in Sake before me, damn Shizune had found a new hiding spot and Ton-ton hadn't found it yet (what else did you think I had that pig for other than sniffing out alcohol?).

He didn't want to go (in fact neither of them did but we'd keep it a secret about Shikamaru or Temari would murder him and he is still of much use to me) but he was going to go.

It's my business to meddle, after all.

This is perfectly acceptable as I am getting on (only when it suits me, mind you) and ladies that have been around for a slightly longer time than that which constitutes young are meant to be gossiping meddlers.

Truth be told, I had no idea what sending him would achieve. It might make it worse and it might make it better but it was sure as hell going to be bloody interesting and force a judgment on all decisions taken.

Sure, he didn't want to go and sure, they probably didn't want him there. I'm positive no one ever imagined this would happen, but it will. He'll try and escape (but Shikamaru will pay dearly then) and they may try to avoid confrontation and everything will fail. He will go. They will meet. Choices may be changed but either way, they will definitely be thought further on.

And I'll sit back and observe with a bottle of alcohol and cackle (because that's what ladies of an older generation do nowadays) as what I've done wrecks plans and reveals feelings.

**Daisuke:**

Yuri-sensei had been training me harder again. Every time I finished training, I went home to sleep and as soon as I woke up, I started training again. It seemed like I wasn't even eating, food must have just happened somewhere along the way without me noticing. I was sleeping more than ever before too, I was too exhausted to go on after he was done. Mornings consisted of reading more scrolls than I can count and afternoons were practices. Screaming was saved until later notice, Yuri wanted to understand more about it and train me in control more first. So I couldn't even see if the training was paying off in that respect.

Mum (I stopped calling her mummy when we faced up to the fact I'd gone from child to not without a change – I felt something had to change to represent this fact so I only said mum and dad now and skipped the childish 'Y') always came to pick me up and always dropped me off. It was the only time we could spend together now. On the way Misa and Masa would be brought but the ways back were just for us.

She felt guilty about missing so much time.

This was made up for by her always trying to spend every moment we were both free together – of course I was often asleep when free so that reduced our time to pretty much just these walks.

It was evening now and I was sweating and lethargic and Yuri-sensei had wanted to continue until mum came up and threw a fit until he finally agreed to let me go home. So now we were walking down the dirt roads, hand in hand. I may have been too mature to hold hands whilst walking now but it was as much for her as for me, the judgmental eyes of the villagers followed her everywhere. Mum's shy too, not that she shows it often. So I held her hand to reassure her that people still loved her and she held mine to reassure me she was here again.

"How's your day been, darling?" She asked, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Fine, Yuri-sensei worked me really hard again and now I'm exhausted. I feel like all I do is train and sleep now."

She smiled and leant down to my ear so she could whisper: "Do you want to know a secret?" I cautiously nodded and mentally prepared myself for anything she might say. "I don't sleep at all. I haven't slept since before I returned. So trust me, darling, sleeping too much is no bad thing."

_Oh. Oh dear._

She started to pull away so I threw my arms up and clung to her neck, pulling her back to me and closing my eyes.

_Sorry, mother, it'll get better. It can hardly get worse._

**Kankuro:**

Currently I was lying on my back at the bottom of Fuu's -new- bed; she was at the head in the same position and our legs were resting on one another's. Open on her stomach was a book on the greatest casino cheats ever pulled while on mine was a scroll about poisons. I don't know why it happened or when it started, but we'd been spending a lot more time together recently. It had been twenty-eight days since she'd gotten back and gradually we'd been pulled together. She was still lonely and unsure whilst I…I guess I wanted a female friend I didn't want to flirt with all the time and wasn't family or Matsuri (she'd have broken). Besides, I dislike kids (sure I like Daisuke and hers I'm sure will be fine) and by spending time with her I have to do relatively little, since she usually just lies down and treats the kids like adults. Perhaps leaving them to themselves or reading older books to them, until they actually require her help – and they're happy with it and, to be honest, I don't mind children when they're just there in the background.

I could talk to her about anything, as well. She was used to everything, be it perverts, sarcasm, shinobi problems, stress, anything at all. And she had this way of being so apart and uncaring from all you told her whilst still listening and making you smile at the end of it. Problems just eased away when I was with her. God knew we had our fair share problems as well. I liked to think she felt she could talk to me too, but she never really chose to, not directly. She might ask a question, or bring up a topic and it wouldn't be until it was over that I'd get the sense it had some meaning to her.

My favourite thing, by far, was how I could be every aspect of myself with her and she wouldn't get mad and she wouldn't judge and she wouldn't care. I could be a huge pervert with her, I'd read porno's next to her just to find her leaning on my shoulder and reading with me, if anything it seemed like she was relieved and at home with it. Kakashi must have been one, that's what I gathered.

Sex, drugs and drink were big topics between us too. I personally tried to stay away from drugs; I just slipped up and failed a few times. Drinks were different, I could drink the sun up – though she had been better, she'd explained that her skills had diminished somewhat over time. Sex was awkward, I was an enthusiast and some might say addict and she was…similar. She talked about it like she knew exactly what she meant, she gave me advice; hints were dropped about drugged-sex and doing it outdoors and…my brother took her virginity. My brother didn't sleep with her again after it. She'd had a lot of sex. At the time it felt so fine and then afterwards it'd creep slowly over me and…shit…Kakashi (and it better not have been anyone else too) had been with her in ways Gaara hadn't - not when they were both aware at least.

But at the moment we weren't talking about any of these things. Weren't worrying about them either. It was early morning and I had been on night patrol again and, once again, Fuu had tagged along. We had recently moved the kids into their own room (still undecorated) and Gaara had made an express wish to be the one to tend to them if they woke in the night since he was unable to see them often in the day due to work and Fuu needed all the sleep she could get. He was kidding himself though and he knew she wasn't getting any. We all did. Me especially: since if I was staying up she always spent her nights with me.

We weren't talking for the simple fact that we had both been reading and just wanted company and then stopped because we were bored and tired but never found anything to say. So we just kept each other company as we thought and gazed at the ceiling.

"Kankuro?"

"Yes?"

"Just wanted someone to talk to,"

"Ok, anything on your mind?"

"No, I just needed you to reply."

"Ok."

We lapsed back into the quiet and I reached up to grab her hand (a stretch for the both of us and really we were only holding fingers, but the intent was there).

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?"

"Being here, I guess."

"Well, thanks back then."

"You can't see, but I'm smiling."

"So am I, I never stopped."

"Hmm, feels like I never started."

"What's that meant to mean?" I was now frowning but kept the smile, if only to validate my previous statement.

"That I don't smile much. Ever. I never did and I never do. Not really even though the implication is often there. But I just smiled."

"Please lets not have another huge discussion on true smiles, it depresses me and I'm happy right now."

"Ok."

I ventured to a topic we steered clear of, feeling that now was going to be my only chance. "Are you happy, Fuu?"

Moments past as she thought, "…Somewhat…Kankuro, I'm lon…" Suddenly she was sat up, clutching my hand with both of hers against her chest where her heart beat rapidly. "What's that? Can you feel it? Can you sense it?"

"Sense what?" I was trying to talk calmly and quietly, whilst her eyes were growing ever wider in a mash of excited, euphoric fear and she was clinging to my hand as if it was her life line and I was scared shitless she'd have a heart attack.

"Coming down the road, say you sense it, say I'm not going mad, please!"

"Fuu, what is it? I can't tell you if I don't know…" I sat up until I was mirroring her, my knees under me and other hand wrapped around hers.

Her head swung towards the door. "Did I just hear a knock at the door? Did you hear it? Oh my god, I did."

I shook my head truthfully. "I didn't hear anything, are you alright?"

"Oh my god," A hand broke free of my hold and covered her mouth, concealing a huge grin as tears appeared in her eyes. "Shit, fuck, oh my god."

And then she was up and running faster than athletes go, her feet clamouring down the hall.

Then and only then, did I sense it.

_Oh fuck._

I took off after her, slamming on Temari's door as I went and calling through it: "Get up and get Gaara and fuck it just come and fucking find out what's going on."

She was slightly angry until she also found it and then her eyes widened in shock and she charged to Gaara's room to talk to him first.

_Fuck._

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn. Try guess what will happen now! Go on, guess! Ah I'm so excited! LOOK HOW MANY EXCLAMATION MARKS I MUST BE GOING INSANE!**

**So yep, that's all for now, sorry it's late but I did warn you. While you await the next chapter (which will also be a while) I have some optional homework for you! Yay! Don't worry it's awesome, easy and fun. Why don't you check out this song: youtube (dot) com / watch? v=xJ3UENcs73I you really should, I swear to god it's worth it and she has so little views and she's so amazing. If you want to do extra homework you could check out all her stuff? Of course it's not compulsory but I'd love to hear what you thought if you do check it out .**

**But yeah, story: cliff-hanger. I usually don't use them and I didn't at first but this chapter exceeded 5000 words so I cut it down (last two were over 7000 but shhh they were exceptions). What happened? Can you guess? Oh and on the Kankuro/Fuu kiss, it wasn't like romantic at all, just kind of to consolidate their relationship.**

**Wish me luck with my exams and good luck with yours if you've got them, we'll probably do fine.**


	89. Chapter 89 Weird enough to fix this

**Eighty-nine: Weird enough to fix this**

**Random Suna Shinobi:**

Desk duty was the dullest thing. It's as dull as gate duty but without a horizon to stare at in boredom. In the day it can be alright, you see some people, learn some gossip; hear about other people's missions. Still dull though. Because you do nothing, you just watch others come and go from doing things. Nights were a million times worse. Genin would be given night shifts at the desk, but they're not qualified. Sure, for the day it's not unusual for a Genin (though not a new one) to be stuck in the office, watching papers come and go. But not nights. If a shinobi comes at night to the desk, it usually isn't a good sign. More likely a dangerous and high level injury including incident has gone down.

So they put bloody Chunin on the task.

So far Chunin was just a slightly higher paying; less sociable rank than that of Genin. But you can't complain because as soon as you do, shit happens and you're thrown into a life threatening situation at the end of which you think to yourself (if you still can think, that is) 'I wish I was doing desk duty'.

Grumbling I returned to the real world as a shadow fell over me and I looked up into the looming figure of a man of obvious power. He had one eye covered with a scar peeking out from underneath. A mask covered most of his face and the showing eye was crinkled reassuringly though it sent a shiver down your back that told you it wasn't really. He looked lean and thin but the way he held his body and slouched with his hands in his pockets screamed that at any moment he could be bulging with muscles. Silver hair stuck up from his head, making the shadows on his face seem darker in comparison. This was a man you'd hate to meet under the wrong circumstances. I'd heard rumours of this man.

The copy-ninja; son of the white fang.

"Hatake Kakashi," I murmured in disbelief that such a person could possibly turn up while I was stuck at the desk and cursing my bad luck.

I'd been away for a few days, but the news had already reached me that this was a man in the middle of the scandal going on. He had something to do with that bitch Fuu who had ruined everything.

"I'm here to see the Kazekage, the Hokage sent me."

His voice was deep and laced in _anger_ like I'd never before heard when not in the face of an enemy. Now I could see that in his pockets his hands were balled into fists and though he had crinkled his eye into a smile it was still sharp and fire danced beneath its lid.

"H-he, Gaara-sama isn't in at the moment."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't be. What time is it?"

"N-nine, sir."

"I told him that it was too late for the Kazekage to be in the office."

"He's, he should be at home now, sir."

"Right, thanks,"

And he left and with him the pressure left the air and I found myself able to breathe again.

_Dear God, I promise to never moan about desk duty being dull, just please don't do that to me ever again._

**Kakashi:**

_I shouldn't be here; I shouldn't go there._

_Tsunade-sama shouldn't have made me._

_I should just turn around._

_Wait until tomorrow._

_Did she give that boy orders to make sure I went?_

_He'll understand if I lie and say no one answered the door…he'll know I lied but he should stay quiet, right?_

_Or did Tsunade-sama explain to him why I was sent? She must have – he _knows_ about everything that's happened._

_Even so, why should I take his orders when he's ranked lower than me, just because Tsunade-sama put him in charge of the mission? Just what kind of threats did she make for him to agree to force me into this?_

_Why would she do this? I shouldn't knock, but I have to, don't I? Or I'll just be sent back. She's arranged it so I have the highest possible chance of bumping into _her_._

_Oh lord I miss her._

_I shouldn't knock, why am I knocking? Oh god…it's opening…it's too late to run._

A servant stood in the open doorway, which surprised me since I'd never imagined the Kazekage having servants and _she_ never mentioned them. She was the sort to mention everyone as well.

"Yes, how may I help you, sir?" The woman bobbed, she had a thick accent from somewhere that I couldn't for the life of me put my finger on. I stood dumbfounded, heart-racing and trying to kick-start my brain into finding an excuse and getting away but failing. "Oh, from Konoha, I see. You must be an ally then, here to see the Kazekage, are you? Come on in then, you'll catch your death out there."

The woman started to usher me in with a firm hand on my arm. _Ah, of course, all those close to the Kazekage must be trained at least somewhat._

"I can come back tomorrow, if it's a bad time."

"Oh no, no it's fine, I'm sure. Kazekage-sama will still be up and if you came here to see him it must be urgent!"

"No, not really urgent at all, the boy I'm on a mission with just wanted to get it over with and when the Kazekage wasn't in his office he sent me here. I can wait until morning, really, I don't mind."

"Now don't be silly, just you wait here and I'll find someone to get the Kazekage for you…what's your name?"

"Kakashi, I really think I should go, I'm imposing."

"Nonsense, I'll have him in a minute, what are you here about?"

"I've brought the Hokage's signature for an extended alliance. But really, it can wait."

"Now sit you down, Kakashi - that sounds mighty important. It'll only be a second, I'm sure."

"My colleague will understand if you were too busy…"

"You seem awfully eager to leave, Kakashi-san…say, you're not _that_ Kakashi are you?"

I nodded slightly. "That would probably be me, yes."

"Blimey, you probably should leave…"

But it was too late; we could here running from above as footsteps got closer.

"Well, you're here now and someone seems to have noticed your chakra, sir, so if you don't mind I'll be making myself scarce, can't tell who it is and don't know the reactions you'll get."

She bobbed into a curtsy before picking up the broom she'd leant against a wall and hauling up her skirts and, in a burst of speed, disappeared through a door and far away.

And the approaching footsteps stopped.

**Fuu:**

One second I was horizontal. Lying on Kankuro's bed top to tail; his hand in mine and our legs a tangled mess. Staring up at the ceiling as he did the same and we just stayed there, silent and together. I was listening to the drumming in my head. Drumming that never left. A beat being pounded out by my ongoing exhaustion. It sang a song of begging for release; to be allowed sleep. But I couldn't no matter how hard I tried, so it grew louder in anger.

The next I was on my feet. My mind had been wandering to its beat when I felt a familiar presence. Then it was all instinct and I was tearing through the house, leaving a trail of mess behind me as I ignored all objects in my way and hurtled through. The arrow of my internal compass was pointing me along the right path, guiding me to the correct destination. Behind me I heard Kankuro swear as he started after me, only stopping to get Temari along the way. They were thinking of the consequences.

I just didn't give a shit anymore.

Then he was there before me. As though I'd broken out into the light. Standing with a guilty look on his face; messy hair that defied all laws of gravity splaying out as if it was a shining halo. Perfect. He was so god damn gorgeous and he was here. Both stuck frozen we stared at each other wordlessly, no emotions on our faces. And then my feet started to move again as they propelled me forward and I flew through the last few meters and flung myself against him. Wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head in his shoulder as he lifted me up.

We kissed.

Fuck I'd missed kissing him.

First our mouths caught, my lips had felt so light without his against them. Then he kissed my nose before I buried my head back into his shoulder, kissing his throat. Tears started to swell behind my eyes.

I'd been whispering his name and he'd been replying with mine.

"You're real, right? Tell me you're really real."

"I'm real."

"Thank god," I muttered, "I haven't been able to sleep…"

My eyes went heavy and slowly closed, the Chiyoko drowned out by the overwhelming euphoria that I had his arms around me again.

**Gaara:**

Temari had come to find me straight away. Well, I say she came to me, really I exited my door as she was about to knock – already aware. As we reached the top of the stairs, Kankuro had just skidded to a stop at the bottom but even he was too late to see what happened. When my sister and I could finally see them, Fuu was already clinging to his neck and crying. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

That bastard was smiling lovingly down at her as he shifted her into a bridal position. Catching our eyes guilt warped his features and he froze, mouth hanging open and thoughts flashing through his single eye.

"She's asleep, at last." Kankuro whispered with a slight smile on his lips and eyes open in disbelief. "Go and sit down, don't wake her. Please let her sleep."

He nodded and took her through the door and Temari, once the door was shut, proceeded to stage scream at Kankuro and demand to be told what he was doing. I, on the other hand, just watched the door.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just do that!"

"Temari, she's _asleep_."

"So what, she can sleep later! This is not the kind of thing you can put off!"

"Temari…she's _asleep_. She hasn't slept since she got here and now she's _finally_ sleeping and you want to _wake her up_?"

**Kankuro (I accidentally slipped into him and liked the bit I'd written, so abruptly it's changing pov but sticking in the same scene, sorry for the confusion guys, I wrote this second half a week later…):**

Forget hearing a penny drop, you could have heard the landing of a feather in the silence emitting from my sister and brother. I'd thought everybody _knew_, maybe they didn't admit it but they _knew_ deep down inside.

"She's…not slept…like…_at all_?" From the way she was looking, you could have believed that god himself had just spoken to Temari and told her that the world was on the back of a miniscule pink kangaroo in an eternal boxing match against a lifeless scarecrow of the same size and that despite the world being so much larger, it fitted just fine.

"Not a wink…"

"How do you know this, Kankuro?" Oh Gaara's deadpan voice, oh I'd made a mistake. Now he was going all protective mode and all angry at Kakashi. Why did I say that? She just fell asleep in the arms of the other man and now my weak, emotionally wrecked little brother was finding it all out and there was no one to back me up.

"I…I've been spending nights with her, sometimes. Besides…haven't you seen her? She's like a living zombie and she's been drinking more coffee than she used to drink alcohol. It's been impossible for her to sleep, she's tried and failed and you guys didn't notice?" Their mouths just stayed –metaphorically- open with glassy, staring eyes. "I thought you knew, sorry. Let's just leave her to sleep for the time being and talk in the morning, please."

Hand raised I backed away and clicked the kitchen door behind me before turning and bolting out into the village, instinct yelling that I was going to have a very pissed off and enquiring woman on my heels soon so I better give myself the advantage of a good heads start.

**Gaara (yep, back to him only like three minutes later):**

I found myself in the doorway, scowling at the two of them without making a sound. He was sat back on the sofa with her legs draped over his and her head over his heart, positioning them at a right angle and making it easier for him to stroke the side of her face. Both were smiling - him down at her and her into his chest as she silently slept. Not even a squeak to indicate she was finding it hard. The bastards hand continued its route of face; past neck and stopping just bellow her collar bone. Worse still he took this moment to press his masked lips to the top of her head.

Sensing my presence the older mans eye lifted to where I stood in the frame of the door then fluttered back to Fuu and once again to me.

"Gaara…sama," he added, remembering to be polite, "um, I'm sorry. I had to come give you some things, Tsunade-sama sent me here, actually Shikamaru did but it was Tsunade's idea, probably. And I've got the papers somewhere. Look, I can leave, if you want. I'll come see you in your office tomorrow and leave and…"

"Just let her sleep." I interrupted him coldly, scowling in both expression and tone. "She needs to sleep. I hear she hasn't been. Seems like she doesn't feel safe enough in my home to rest; seems like it's all too much for her to deal with here. But now she's asleep, the moment you turn up. So just shut up and don't disturb her." The words tasted like venom, coming out sour and sharp.

I didn't see his reaction as my back had already turned to him and I'd clicked the door back behind me, knowing I'd have slammed it if only that wouldn't have woken up my sleeping love.

**Fuu:**

The swirling spiral of consciousness started to make itself present in the depth of my head, unravelling out and spreading through the sleeping state. Sun lit my heavy eyelids in a shade of light orange and my hands reached up to rub them open. I smiled at the sight they opened to and started to laugh as I lifted my face to kiss the masked man.

"Morning, darling," I whispered as I began to fully awake, he was smiling back though it was a pained smile. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I asked hopefully but he shook his head. "Oh god,"

The words fell heavily in the golden morning; Kakashi just nodded.

"I-I've got to…I shouldn't…oh shit fuck balls." Pulling myself off him I held my head and turned my back. "I just…ran…I didn't think, I just went straight…oh mother of Jesus I'm sorry!"

"I don't think it's me you should be apologising to, Fuu. I don't think it's just you that needs to apologise."

"He…of course, I'm in his house after all and you come and I run straight to you and…oh crap I kissed you. Of course he bloody knows; how could he not? What have I done?"

"I heard you haven't been sleeping, Fuu, that's not good for you." He sighed, changing the subject to try and get my mind briefly off this and lord knows I was jumping on that bandwagon.

"Wasn't exactly planning it, Ero-Koi, not sleeping for about a month straight isn't exactly something you sit down and plan to do, you know. It just happens. And it's hard and it hurts but, for me at least, it was unavoidable. I _tried_ to sleep, almost every night I lay down but…it was so _hard_."

He just shook his head and stood, nodding at the door as we agreed that we had to go see Gaara and sort out the mess I'd made. Oh god, the poor man. Everyone wordlessly pointed us in the right direction as we passed and I made damn sure I wasn't standing too close to Kakashi, even though they all knew already.

Kakashi entered before I did to first sort out the documents he had been sent to have signed. The treaty was being extended again I was delighted to learn. Clearly the right course of action was to get the official business sorted out before proceeding to the emotional situation we'd laded in (and I take full responsibility this time). So I stood outside, leaning against the wall by the door and wringing my hands together with my head bent down in shame. I knew eyes were on me. Obviously every member of the house would be aware of what had happened and want to know how it ended up. Baki and Matsuri would surely be there too, they're often around and both are fully equipped with the Gaara-sensor (something all those emotionally attached to him seemed to have so that they could come to his aid as they never did when he needed them too in the past. Guilt is a powerful thing as I'd always known but the knowledge of which was now deepening with my first hand experience) which would surely be bleeping that he was in distress.

The wait was too short and I wasn't sure if I was yet mentally prepared enough to face him. I just kept hurting him. But after only a second of freezing I opened the door after being called (which was more awkward than imaginable and I felt like I was going to see the principle after breaking the rules in school (and in shinobi schools that threat was all the more potent) in wait of punishment).

I had never entered this room before as far as I could recall. It was relatively small and as perfect a square as one could manage. The walls were a light green and against the back wall were windows opening into the most idyllic part of the gardens. In the centre was a square table at floor level complete with cushions to sit on and three cups of tea; a door to the left concealing what was bound to be a kitchen. Surely I'd never been in it before for I hadn't even known the mansion had tea rooms, though of course it would, it had housed Kazekage's through the ages.

In spite of the room being small in a four-dimensional existence the distance seemed to expand for eternity as I made my way up to the table and took my designated seat beside Kakashi; opposite Gaara. Our eyes joined in one of those intense, cheesy moments found commonly in fiction.

"I'm sorry, Gaara, I didn't mean…" It was a weak starter. Apologising wouldn't change anything and I couldn't even finish the sentence that I didn't mean to hurt him; to betray him, because it was so despicable and of course it hadn't been intentional, that would make me monstrous and I wouldn't be humane and caring enough to apologise then. So I shut up.

"Fuu, with all due respect, don't you dare go there. Just tell me what happened, but first why you haven't been sleeping. Are you not secure enough in my home?"

The guilt was too much and needed somewhere to go and his comment transformed it into a short burst of anger. "Now you know it's not like that; I've never found sleeping easy. It has absolutely nothing to do with you, does it? Chiyoko have just been angry since I've done nothing for them and they're against everything I have done." I snapped, slamming my fist on the table and spilling my tea.

"You did not seem to struggle upon Kakashi-san arriving is all I'm saying. Also never before were you sleep deprived for more than a week. So you feel safer with him?"

He had remained level and calm so I forced myself to do the same and stopped getting worked up. "No, I feel perfectly safe with you. It was just so sudden and I was so happy and so tired and…it just happened."

"So he makes you happy?"

I drew back and frowned. "Don't make me do this Gaara."

"When with him, are you happy? Happier than when with me?" He continued on regardless of my pleading for him to cease.

"Yes. He makes me happy and you know it and you're heartless to make me say it. I chose to stay with you in spite of being happy with him. He was the easy choice. He makes me happy."

"Happier than I do?"

I moaned his name and he replied shortly with mine. We both began to frown and glared the other down but everyone knew it was always going to be his victory; he'd had so much more practise than I at glowering. Kakashi took this moment to offer to leave and return when we'd sorted this out but we both snapped at him to stay put and I tried in vain to deter Gaara once again.

"Don't ask questions that you don't want the answers to."

Eyebrows raised in a painful kind of enquiry. "So I'm to take that as a yes?"

"You are. But only currently; I was just as happy before. Things for us are just hard at the moment. It'll get better. I chose you." Once again I was hurting him as I always, always did.

"You keep saying, but perhaps it was not the best choice?"

"It was. You're the father of my children and you need me and more over I need you. We work; we were happy; we're…us, just a little broken at the moment."

The weak argument didn't do much but show him that I was being truthful (a fact I'd already made clear) so he turned to my white-haired lover. "Does being with her make you happy, Hatake?"

"Yes."

Hands floated out as if presenting a display and his shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Then be together. I give my blessing. I hurt you and we're not together, not really. So go and be together and we'll sort out the arrangement with the children later."

"No, wait, you can't just go making decision for me; where's my opinion being counted in this? Ask me before you plan my life."

"You make each other happy." He stated as if it was the solution to all problems we might face with his plan.

"I don't care; you can't do that. I chose you. _I chose you_. I've said it so many times must I say it more? I want to be with you; I want it to be how it should have been. I want to work until we're fixed; not take the easy route with Kakashi! I miss him and it kills me and I'd love to be with him, but I have you. That's the end of it, Gaara, I have you."

"I make you miserable,"

"_Made,_" I corrected, growling it angrily and quietly; trying to drive it home, "no longer are you hurting me, the wounds are just taking time to heal."

"I just want you to be happy – I never deserved you. Be with Kakashi; I'll be fine."

Once again I started screaming, uncontrollable and outraged I threw Kakashi's now cold tea (I'd already spilt mine) at his face. "No you bastard, no."

"…You're sure?"

"Positive."

"I can't accept that."

"Well I'm not leaving you and I won't let you make me."

"But…" He started just for me to cut him off with a sound considerably close to 'mep'. "Then…let me make a new proposition." I groaned; he was so relentless. "You're happy together; so be together but, as you're adamant on doing, stay with me."

"What…like…two-time? I won't cheat on you!"

"It won't be I've given my consent. Are you happy with this, Kakashi? Of course, you just wish to be with her. You will treat her well and be content knowing she is mine?"

He nodded and I tried in vain to argue against this stupid, _stupid_ idea but he was so bloody stubborn and in the end I had to agree. He refused to let me stay (being a Kage he could easily remove me, even though I'd claim he would fail this was clear to all) unless I agreed to this condition. It was horrible and disgusting and I didn't know how it happened but regrettably I was overjoyed.

"Good." He sighed and looked down at his paper-work, his subtle sign that the conference was coming to an end. "So run along and do whatever it is you do."

I found myself smiling; a decision made before I even knew it needed making. "No," he looked up and caught my eye, "I think we'll do something together instead."

I was trying not to break into a grin. Also, I was trying to hide the nerves shaking me. But I'm a fucking amazing poker player. I can lie through my teeth. I could lie well enough to fool a lie detector. Emotions had always been something I had imitated and now, well I could manipulate them like putty. There was no sign of anything but my seriousness and sincerity on me.

"You're…sure? That's…alright?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I want to spend time with you, Gaara. I would kiss you now, but I think we need to take this slowly and carefully. I want to spend time with you so let's go out. Just," I turned back to Kakashi quickly, "say goodbye before you leave?"

Kakashi nodded silently, the smirk apparent even through his mask to me at least. I smiled and kissed his cheek before turning back to Gaara and taking his hand, pulling him up with me.

"You're…you're sure? You don't have to do this and…"

"Shut up. What do you want to do?"

"Anything you want to, I don't mind."

"Well that's going to get us far." I deadpanned as I dragged him out the doorway. "Let's just start by walking around town."

He just stared at me with awe struck eyes and parted lips as I led him into the fresh air. Parted lips that I'd have kissed if only I could bring myself to face that much fear, because fear was what I was feeling. I was scared of getting hurt again; scared of trusting him; scared of him. So frightened that I thought I'd have a heart attack. Meaning I had to tackle it bit by bit and this, for today, was more than enough.

**Gaara:**

Walking down the dirt roads I could feel the condescending eyes on us. Prejudice seeping from them, judging so harshly with only a look. But I don't really mean _us_: the eyes were not on _us_; not on _me_, but on _her_. The beautiful woman beside me with a meter between us, but still _with_ me: so I didn't understand _why _my citizens still looked at her in such a way.

"I told you that they don't do anything. Believe me now? They don't have to do anything, their nothing is abundant enough." She explained, as if reading my mind.

"Why are they looking at you like that? I'm with you; can't they tell I've forgiven you?"

"Course they can, Gaara, they just pity you for it. Think you're weak. Can't you see that in their eyes I'm still evil and I've just managed to trick you?"

"But…it isn't like that."

"They're protective of you, stupid. You're their precious Kazekage and deep down they fear they'll loose you to the monster you used to be. So they try to deter any threats. I'm a fucking threat. In fact I'm their definition of a threat to you. Besides, we sold them this story."

"Not we, you, I was against it."

"I don't care. I didn't offer you the choice. Anyway, the council is in agreement and so is Tsunade-sama - I received a hawk from her."

"That doesn't mean I have to be."

"No, it doesn't and I'd hate you if you were. Might even leave, because really, what would there be worth staying for then? So I suppose it's best that you're displeased, because I want to stay here and couldn't force myself to if you agreed with my actions."

"Why do I know someone as confusing and selfish as you? Why do I continue to cling to someone like you?"

"I have no idea, but please either never let go at all or leave right now before it's stopped hurting. I can't go through that kind of pain again."

He stopped, forcing me to face him. Shock and determination painted his expression. "I swear I'll never loosen for I am a selfish bastard too."

Awkward silence enveloped us for a few seconds that lasted an eternity and gained a couple of observers; then I nodded. "Well our kids are fucking screwed, aren't they?" I smiled before telling him to come on because I wanted some ice cream.

**Kakashi:**

Silently smirking I slumped onto the sofa. Kage life was messed up. First we get stuck in this mess then find a messed up way out of it. We are insane. _They_ are insane, but perhaps just weird enough to make this work.

**A/N: Yeah I brought him back, so what? If you hate it please tell me, but…yeah Kakashi again! If you love it please tell me, because Kakashi is back! **

**AND I FINISHED SCHOOL. Forever. I never have to go back :O. Now I got 6th form and then university and ahhhhhh the work loads going to get bigger again :'(**

**P.S. Once again sorry for the wait...I was so nearly done like two weeks ago and then suddenly I ran out of time and forgot to finish...GOMEN NASAI**


	90. Chapter 90 trench coat

**A/N: Well I'm not sure where this is going for now, oops. I mean I have the ending and the separate parts to get there but no layout for the bridges between unless I just have huge time skips every chapter or so. Woops. Pretty much this is a heads up that there will be lots of fillers to try and get us through the (fictional) years until I finish this story off.**

**Also fuck long wait for update woops. **

**Ninety: trench coat**

**Temari:**

I had to find out from my baby brother. The one who was going through so much but still found the time to tell me. Tell me that _he_ was here, when he couldn't even be bothered to come tell me himself. So yeah, I was pissed off. Naturally I stormed out to find the lazy son of a bitch and slap him myself.

Well, I tried to slap him myself but as soon as I ripped the door of its hinges he caught me in his stupid shadow-Jutsu to stop me from attacking him. He held me like that for ten minutes until I'd 'calmed down' and then a further fifteen after I leaped to punch him upon the technique breaking.

Then he actually apologised, which was lovely since he can never be bothered to properly say sorry and I decided not to kill him until he'd finished explaining why he thought it was acceptable to visit my home and not come see me when he was supossed to be dating me.

When he did finally finish I had to admit that it was a half-decent reason and, if you're twisting my leg, was probably the most thoughtful. He didn't want anyone to know he was there that didn't have to because Fuu might find out and he didn't want Fuu knowing he was here because then she might find out Kakashi was. That was something no one wanted to happen in undue time and it really was important that he told her himself that he was here. Then once he'd manipulated Kakashi into seeing Fuu (Hokage's orders, not his own choice so I could only pout and tell him I wasn't going to touch him for twenty-four hours (partly for punishment and partly to stop myself strangling him still) as his comeuppance) he didn't want her to know he had anything to do with it and he wanted to make sure she wasn't distracted and just concentrated on actually finding a solution to her little triangular problem not just an escape from it.

So, begrudgingly, I forgave him and stormed out of the place to not return for a day.

After that punishment we'd just hung out and stayed out of my brother, Kakashi and Fuu's way and made sure no one else got in it and the villagers didn't find out then rip Kakashi and Fuu to shreds. We succeeded and they succeeded. Together we kept the goings on quiet and no villager learnt a thing. Then suddenly it was over and they were gone and Fuu had her solution and my brother said yes, heck it was him who decided first.

**Fuu:**

It had been a few days since Kakashi had left. I'd spent a good deal of time with him whilst he was in town that mostly consisted of walking around the grounds with the babies and lying in the grass. We'd tried to not been seen too much in public for obvious reasons. The couple of times we had gone out had raised quite a lot of commotion, contained commotion mainly acted on with words and dirty looks and the occasional object thrown from a mysterious space, but a negative reaction all the same.

I felt so horribly guilty. Sick to the pit of my stomach and disgusted at myself. Somehow I'd managed to get such a poor; unfortunate; fragile man to share me with another. He was already the unluckiest of souls and now, once he'd found someone to care for and that cared for him, he'd fucking let her have another man on the side.

Having my cake and eating it two.

How could I be so selfish? Far more so than everything else I'd done. After all I was always being selfish, but to this level?

That I could live with; deal with. Do you know what it was that made me hide from his eyes? Made me want to stab a knife into every part of myself I could live without?

It made me happy.

Not the pain it caused him and not the unfairness, admittedly. But I was so fucking happy that I couldn't even care about what it did to Gaara.

Clearly it made me care about Gaara more, because he was giving up so much for me and just trying to appease me. But I wasn't trying back and I didn't refuse his offer – I couldn't turn it down.

Gaara was sitting beside me right now, Masa held awkwardly in his crossed legs, slowly bouncing him up and down as if still unsure. Misa was asleep next to him on one side and I sat turned away on the other, my eyes focusing on the flawlessly blue sky.

"Fuu, you said we'd try, you promised. I'm doing everything I can; I'm trying to make it up to you, you swore you'd try to move on too."

"I know; I'm sorry. I am, I really am, it's just…" I trailed off and stole a look at him, he was scowling, his eyebrows knitted and eyes glaring at me to continue; Masa's happy little bounce put on hold. "It's just that I'm disgusted at myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed off at you and it still hurts, but you've done so much, you gave up so much. You've bent over to please me and I…I just accepted it all but…but I haven't done anything back. I'm trying but it's hard, it still pains me and now I feel so in debt and…I'm scared to take the first step and sick at myself for being so weak whilst you're so strong."

"Fuu, I'm not brave and I'm not strong, everything I do for you is because I'm scared shitless, as Kankuro would say, that if I don't do everything for you, you'll leave me again."

My hand came round and slapped his cheek semi-lightly. "I chose to come back and I took an oath to stay you little bastard don't doubt me."

Too late the sand rose then obediently dropped and I froze and he froze and the babies burst out laughing.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…I just…sorry." I rushed, cursing myself to oblivion internally. "I was just so angry at myself and then you said that and I just…I'm sorry; you can slap me back."

"I don't want to slap you back. I'm sorry for doubting you but I think I'm entitled to."

"Oh, you're entitled to, are you? Who's…let's not go there, sorry again; I know but I swore to stay and I will; I want to; besides, you need access to your kids."

"You're just so…you and I don't want to loose you; it scares me so I do everything to keep you; that's all. I know I messed up before and I'm sorry, that's why I'm scared too again. I mean, I'm me and you're you and…"

"Shut up right now, we're getting into chick-flick mode. We were both wrong before; we both were then; we both will be again, but we can deal with it now."

His mouth twitched up slightly and I new he would be laughing, if only he ever learnt how to laugh. "Alright, end of."

A while past as I went back to looking at the sky and he bounced the now grumpy Masa on his lap.

"How'd I catch someone as amazing as you?" I sighed finally, the comment causing a tinge of red to rise around his ears as I started to laugh, turning back to the sky above. "And, more importantly, when did I become so fucking cheesy?"

He didn't get to make an equally trashy reply since right then Kankuro came out and made a comment about how he could make a fortune making a soppy-romantic film based on us before turning to the matter of why he'd come, which was that there was a man asking for me around the town. But when I asked him who he said he had no idea. After a quick run through of what we knew I sent Kankuro off to find him and bring him to the office; Gaara off to the office to get ready to meet this stranger; and I took the kids to Matsuri.

When I arrived Gaara; his brother and the intruder were all already gathered in the office but the guards let me through straight away – once I shoved them out of their post.

Standing awkwardly in front of the Kazekage's glare was a hunched trench-coat with a large pair of boots sticking out from below and topped with a mess of brown hair. The figure was clearly male from the rough outline of their body and large, gruff hands hanging limply at their side although the age was indistinguishable with the hunched back but tight skin and grey-less hair.

I pushed myself forward and a second after opening the door was situated directly behind the newcomer. Training had been paying off though, admittedly, chakra control was still looking pretty damn impossible and the old Chiyoko-given powers I'd had were still fairing badly. Physically I was as good if not better than before – I'd had more time to train and less to spend time on improving.

So, even if he'd been a shinobi of any level, my surprise attack that came next was unavoidable. Swinging my arm up I got it around his neck; my elbow locked firmly in place before I lifted a knee and held it against his back.

"Alright then sweetheart, we're just going to sit you down nice and quietly and you're going to tell me what you want, aren't you?" I asked calmly, smiling as I said so while internally cringing. _God, I feel like such a__ mother__._

Still in my grasp I swung the man around, he had a dirty; unshaven face with deep-set brown eyes that might have been called coffee coloured but he gave off the clear impression of mud instead. He might have been attractive, if only he scrubbed up, brought some nicer clothes and got rid of the posture. Alas, he was not as all these things had not been achieved. After giving him a quick once over and deciding he didn't seem too dangerous and, even if he was, not as dangerous as the company I had in the room, I moved my hand to his chest and gave one firm push that sent him sprawling into a wooden chair a few meters behind him.

Both Gaara and Kankuro stared, the latter stifling a laugh and the former went on to stutter: "How-when-how did you do that? You…you were…"

"Weak," I supplied.

"Yes, I guess. You were weak when you returned and now…when did you get stronger?"

"Gaara, you know I haven't been sleeping well, I had to pass the time somehow and training took my mind off everything."

"Guys, I think we have bigger fish to fry right about now." Kankuro interrupted, drawing our attention back to the trench coat and its occupant.

"Right," I drawled as I stepped forwards and grabbed the material from his chest, lifting him up and out of the chair I'd earlier disposed of him in. "Just who the hell are you and what do you want with me?"

I'd been unable to decide how I wanted to say it, whether or not to growl the sentence or say it sweetly and calmly so the end result was a seesaw between the two, constantly switching back and force and merging in between.

The man shook in his mud covered boots and held his grubby hands up in surrender before removing his crumpled bowler hat. Cautiously he circled me before taking my hands, in reaction to which Gaara's sand lifted itself and circled protectively around the room.

"It is a pleasure to finally be making your acquaintance. I have looked high and low for you." He gushed, without his hat I could now make out his face more clearly. He was surprisingly young, younger than Kakashi but older than Temari, perhaps about twenty-six though it was hard to tell under the unshaven; unwashed face. His eyes were deep-set in his olive skin and a not just a brown like I'd previously thought but with a hint mud-green, matching the few areas I assumed were clean on his coat. "I can't believe it's really you, I've heard _so_ much."

"You didn't answer my question. Now, just why were you looking?"

"Well I _had_ to know, didn't I? I'd heard so much but everything came second hand. Some said it was just rumours, but I wanted to believe. I was on the move anyway so I made you my destination. I've followed you to the ends of the earth and I'd go further, Fuu, can I call you Fuu? I listened out for news and tracked your trail, went everywhere with you but always a few steps behind. Then I lost you, suddenly you were off the map. No one had seen or heard of you in _months_. I saw the fliers going up; the Kazekage was searching for you. I'd been headed here at the time and everything, finally having heard that this was your home. But you weren't in, you hadn't been for ages. So off I went again but never too far, surely you'd return, I thought. You did, you came back. It was all the ruckus you caused that tipped me off and then when I came to check it out you were all over the papers and everyone I asked just scowled. I don't blame you for _anything_. Well in the end I found my way here and you came! You actually came!"

"Oh, I came alright. Now explain what you want and, if I don't like your answer, I'm going to chase you out of this hellhole before you hurt a hair on anyone's heads. They may hate me, but if you're dangerous to anyone by god I'll protect them."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone; I'm just here to see you."

"The question is: _who_…are…you, as my dear friend the caterpillar asked."

"Caterpillar?"

"Just answer the question; tell me your name, occupation and what you wanted to find me for."

"Oh how stupid of me to forget to introduce myself!" He exclaimed and dropped his duffle bag and hat on the ground, extending a grubby hand. "I'm Kenshin, a nomad at heart. Friend to no one and enemy to even less! Just wandering the lands, living a modest life, searching for something to search for, or at least I was, until I found you."

"Who are you working for, Kenshin?"

"Oh, I can't believe it, _The _Fuu actually knows my name and used it, but I'm not working for anyone."

"Then why are you after me? Just tell us already you annoying, little, dirty man."

"I'm-I'm a fan."

"You're…a fan?"

"Yeah, I heard about what you're doing and thought: heck, I've got to meet this woman. I want to hear _everything_!"

"What kind of everything?"

"Everything that you tell everyone. _The Story_. The myth from your own lips."

"Alright, Kenshin, I'll tell you but then you've got to answer a few more question of mine, alright?" He nodded happily and sat down as I smiled and told the others to leave, which clearly they wouldn't so I agreed to keep Kankuro with me. I had thought about asking Gaara to stay but he can be a little off putting and threatening and especially protective.

"Up high in the sky there is a lazy bunch of bastards that never lived and know a whole lot more than any sane living thing can withstand. One dark and dismal day as they grumbled among themselves they heard a little whisper of a war. Being the selfish little bitches that they are, they thought: oh holy fuck, a fucking way out of this bloody hellhole. Let's be good and try to save those puny little humans that didn't grant us life in the hopes we can move onto some kind of afterlife, shall we? But they can't materialize without sizzling and melting, so they experimented with life and made themselves a little, mindless slave to do their dirty work. Now I've got to walk about and warn everyone that they're going to die or I will." I grinned through my snarl. "How was that?"

"A little less poetic than people made out but the message is there, it's true then."

"I gave up on poetry a long time ago, Kenshin."

"Why?"

"There's nothing worth rhyming about."

There was an awkward silence that rapidly settled heavily in the air. Kenshin twiddle his thumbs and looked around while Kankuro became increasingly interested in a splinter in his finger that he'd probably had all day already. I shrugged to myself before picking up a blue pen.

"Hey, Kankuro, could you do me a favour?" He looked up at me and nodded. "Good. Do me a favour and stab that eye over there bloody with this pen, will you, I dislike being spied on." The eye popped out of existence just before I sent the pen sailing through where it had been. "You can leave now, Kankuro."

"I don't think Gaara will like you two being alone…"

"Fuck what Gaara likes, he's blown it now. Tell him to trust me more and in return I'll trust him more too. And tell him we're going out for dinner tonight."

**Gaara:**

I was sat behind my desk. I sometimes feel like I always am. There was a pile of paper work before me. I know there always is.

I was…itchy. The emotion I felt was like a longing to scratch never indulged. I had been nervous before – it wasn't like this. I had been uncomfortable many times – nothing at all like the current sensation I was experiencing. Right now was more like an itch. I was both the prior stated things but also somewhat curious and…excited? Though not exactly, I just couldn't stop smiling after Fuu had threatened to crush my eye. It was…tingly. But I was worried, definitely worried, about how she would react and what had happened once they lost their chaperone. Not in that sense though, I just don't like the idea of her alone with a strange man that knows so much about her…I don't want her getting hurt.

That was the moment Fuu decided to throw open the door and come inside, instantly filling up all the space with her presence and towering tall, even though she was still so obviously small even the air seemed to move aside for her. A scowl graced her forehead and yes, I mean graced however weird a description that may be, and her hands were firmly on her hips as a foot tapped and she made quite 'tut' noises.

"Well come on, I knew you'd still be working. You've got to get ready so we can go out, Gaara."

"We don't usually bother with any of that."

"No, but we've got the make an impression for the dear old villagers, don't we?"

"Right, fine, if you insist."

"I do, now put that damn paper down I'm sure you can do it later and let's go get you ready."

I stood and followed her out, a clear but not awkwardly large distance between us. "How did your confrontation with that man earlier go?"

"That man has a name, it's Kenshin. I'm sure you'd know all about it if you'd just trusted me, Kankuro and I would have told you." She raised an elegant eyebrow at me. "You said it yourself, we both promised to try. But, as it so happens, you can ask Kenshin himself."

"Fuu, please explain further what you mean."

"I mean, I invited him out with us."

I sighed and tried to make her see sense. We didn't know this man. He'd searched the earth to track her down, said some pretty creepy things and there was no one that could tell us even a scrap of information about the guy. But she'd decided to invite him out, spend time with him? For all we knew he had malicious intent and she was walking straight into a trap with open arms and a present for the hosts. In time, though, I had to relent, she was adamant on spending time with this grubby, homeless man. Apparently she liked the guy and I didn't want to upset her more, so I shut up and decided I'd just be on high alert.

Fuu had pushed me through the door to my room with the command to get ready then gone off to her own. Twenty minutes later I was sitting on the sofa waiting for her. Kankuro had barged in on me and forced me into clothes that would have to be described as casual and were somewhat foreign to me. He'd thrown a pair of his old jeans at me, black in colour since he'd supossed I'd refuse to go too far out of my comfort zone, and a white t-shirt. Finally I threw him out and escaped just before Temari came squealing in to try and brush my hair, by then however I was safely on the other side of the house and taking my time getting to the living room in the hopes of avoiding her.

Minutes later Fuu exploded into the room, a rag hanging from her mouth and a wrapped-up indefinable baby in her arms, followed by Kankuro who had another child (this one the white hair was visible so clearly he had Masa and her Misa). The two charged into the kitchen and didn't reappear for a while. When they finally did Kankuro was holding both children and a basket of baby tools while Fuu went over the same instructions again (I guessed this from the look on my brother's face). Fuu was wearing all black, a pull over hoodie with the hood up, contrasting brilliantly with her pale skin and snow white hair; she also wore matching black, cotton shorts and large, bulky boots of the same colour that I recognised as an item of my sisters.

"Why has it got to be _me_, though, you never answered me." My brother sighed as he adjusted his hold on the many objects. "I don't even like kids and you know it!"

"That's _exactly_ why it's got to be you, you need to spend time with them alone and get more used to them; they're going to be living with you for crying out loud. You've got to learn to like them because I'm not always going to be here and I need to know everyone around loves and cares for them and, besides, the others wont think so highly if you just grumble and avoid them. What do you think Daisuke will think? They're his siblings and he looks up to you _so _much, it's going to break his little heart if he thinks you don't like them and I _know_ that he's the only child you like so far. You made an effort for him so make an effort for them!"

She rolled her eyes at the end of her rant, sighing and rubbing her forehead before kissing both the kids on their foreheads, all the while Kankuro resigned and agreed half-heartedly with a smirk as he tried to subdue her. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly as her eyes settled on me.

"You did a good job on him, though." She indicated my attire. "A little baggy in places, but I guess you have got a bigger build than him."

Kankuro revealed in the compliment whilst I complimented her back. She did look lovely. Casual and dark and hidden but lovely nonetheless. Like she'd tried to cover herself in shadows and hide in the dark but so alight in it; her paleness screaming that she was there.

And she was, there. Not here, but there and with us.

**A/N: I really don't like parts. Then I do like others. But I promised and it's here. also barely edited sorry again**


End file.
